Die Chroniken der Uchiha: Der verfluchte Clan
by astala7
Summary: Dies ist Uchiha Madaras Biografie. Von seiner Kindheit könnt ihr ihn anhand dieser Chronik durch die Kriegswirren bis zu seiner Begegnung mit Hashirama Senju und der Gründung Konohas begleiten.
1. Zerbrechliche Kindheit

** Kodomo – Zerbrechende Kindheit**

Einhundert Jahre, bevor Uchiha Sasuke und Uzumaki Naruto ihre Genin-Prüfung ablegen, zwanzig Jahre vor der Gründung Konohagakures, des ersten Ninjadorfes, lebte in den weiten des unbenannten Kontinents der Ninja ein kleiner Junge namens Madara mit seiner Familie.

Seine Welt ist düster und voller Kriege. Das Blutvergießen gehört für seinen Clan zum Alltag, denn damit verdienen sie ihr Geld. Ihre gesamte Gesellschaftsstruktur ist danach aufgebaut, wie fähig die Shinobi sind und welches Potenzial sie haben.

In einem solchen Clan gibt es keine Kinder. Es gibt nur die 'nächste Generation'.

XxX

Licht flutete durch das dichte Geäst der Bäume. Es war ein strahlend heller Tag mit klarem Himmel und etlichen Singvögeln, die ein wahres Konzert angestimmt hatten. Doch wo Licht ist, da ist auch Schatten. So hatte auch dieser Tag eine dunkle Seite, eine Finsternis direkt unter dem Blätterdach. Dort verbarg sich im Schatten eine Gestalt, zusammen gekrümmt, möglichst klein, unsichtbar. Der Mann war in Grau und matten Grüntönen gekleidet, um sich in seine Umgebung optimal einzufügen. Zwischen den Zähnen hielt er einen langen Grashalm, auf dem er herumkaute, während er wartete. Schweigend lauschte er dem Gesang der Vögel. Pfauenflügler, Natternschweif, gelbe Mali. Das ferne Tschilpen des Aurorafliegers.  
>Der Shinobi spuckte den Grashalm aus. Dieser Vogel sang nur zur Dämmerung, nicht aber mitten am Tag.<br>Der Mann legte die Hände an seinen Mund und ahmte den Ruf eines Brautköpfchens nach. Dann wartete er zehn Sekunden und wiederholte den Laut. Noch einmal eine halbe Minute Wartezeit, bevor er seinen sicheren Standpunkt verließ und von dem Baum herunter sprang. Sichtbar für Mensch und Tier. Praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller. Unruhig fuhr sich der Ninja mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Immer wieder drehte er sich herum, dann endlich nahm er ein fernes Rascheln wahr. Sein Partner war zu spät, viel zu spät...  
>Ein zweiter Mann trat jetzt unter den Bäumen hervor und sofort zückte der Shinobi ein Kunai.<br>„Verdammt heiß jetzt im Sommer, nicht wahr?", zischte er angriffslustig. Eine Parole, die ihn gegen das Henge schützen sollte.  
>„Bald kommt die Dürrezeit, dann wird es noch schlimmer", antwortete der zweite Ninja mit den abgesprochenen Worten.<br>Beide ließen nun ihre defensive Haltung fallen.  
>„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte der Erste nunmehr entspannt und pflückte sich einen neuen Grashalm.<br>„Sie feiern", erwiderte sein Gegenüber. „Ziemlich große Sache. Ihre Zeltstadt erstreckt sich auf einem Gebiet etwa halb so groß wie dieser Wald. Schätzungsweise 25 Mitglieder, die nicht mitgerechnet, die da draußen sind und unsere Kameraden umbringen." Die letzten Worte hatte er voller Abscheu ausgesprochen und spuckte am Ende sogar auf den Boden.  
>„Was feiern sie?", fragte der Shinobi weiter. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Etwa schon wieder einen Sieg?"<br>Die Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. „Einer dieser Bastarde hat es wieder geschafft, ihr Bluterbe zu erwecken. Es ist ein Mädchen, zehn Jahre alt, deswegen sind sie ganz aus dem Häuschen."  
>Der Mann mit dem Grashalm nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, es ist selten, dass die Frauen es aktivieren. Aber ihre Nachkommen werden dann mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit umso lästiger sein. Was meinst du, ist ein Attentat drin?"<br>Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Du weißt doch, die hüten ihren Nachwuchs wie ihren Augapfel. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."  
>Kein Laut, keine Bewegung, nur ein leichtes Schimmern in der Luft und plötzlich keuchte der Spion schmerzerfüllt auf.<br>„Wie Recht du doch hast", säuselte eine leise Stimme. Der erste Shinobi wich erschrocken zurück, als sich auf der Brust seines Partners langsam ein dunkler Fleck ausbreitete.  
>„Verflucht!", rief er aus, als er die Falle erkannte und schloss ein Fingerzeichen. „Kai!"<br>Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als sein Chakrafluss mit einem Mal durcheinander geriet. Sein Partner starrte ihn verwundert an, befühlte wie in Trance die Wunde in seiner Körpermitte, dann verdrehte er die Augen und sank auf die Knie, bevor er mit dem Gesicht voran in den Staub fiel.  
>Jetzt, wo der überlebende Ninja das Genjutsu aufgelöst hatte, konnte er hinter ihm eine Frau erkennen. Es war eine Kunoichi, das sah er sofort, denn sie trug praktische, schmucklose Kleidung. Über der knielangen schwarzen Hose trug sie einen grauen Waffenrock mit allerlei Taschen daran und das kurzärmlige dunkelblaue Shirt zierte an den Ärmeln ihr Clanzeichen, der Fächer. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, ihre Haut makellos. Aus grausamen, roten Augen fixierte sie den Ninja und um ihre Lippen lag ein harter Zug. Sie war nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit mit ihrem schwarzen, der Praxis halber nur schulterlangen Haar, aber das musste sie auch nicht sein. Allein, dass sie das Sharingan erweckt hatte, musste ihren Wert als Frau innerhalb ihres Clans in schwindelerregende Höhen getrieben haben. Für den Shinobi war ihr Gesicht das letzte, was er jemals sehen sollte. Er wusste es, denn er konnte seinen Körper nicht bewegen und sie, sie ging seelenruhig um die Leiche seines Partners herum und spielte mit dem blutbefleckten Kunai in der Hand.<br>„Irokuda-Clan, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nebenbei. „Kanashibari no Jutsu solltest du trotzdem kennen." Ein kaltes Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Niemand vergreift sich an meiner Tochter!" Mit diesen Worten stieß sie ihm die Klinge in die Brust, direkt ins Herz. Dann trat sie zurück und löste die Lähmung, sodass er sich röchelnd, hustend und Blut spuckend zusammen krümmte.  
>„Die Irokuda werden es niemals mit den Uchiha aufnehmen können", flüsterte die Kunoichi und sah dem Mann mitleidlos beim Sterben zu. „Niemals!" <p>

XxX

Uchiha Noriko wandte sich von den Leichen ab und machte sich daran, die Umgebung nach weiteren Feinden zu durchsuchen. Bereits nach fünf Minuten jedoch stieß sie auf auf einen Shinobi ihres Clans, nicht verwunderlich, immerhin wurden die Wachen rund um die Zeltstadt zu den Festlichkeiten immer verschärft.  
>„Da hinten liegen zwei tote Irokuda", meinte der Ninja zu ihr.<br>Noriko nickte. „Ich weiß, ich hab sie umgebracht. Gibt es Hinweise, dass es noch mehr von der Sorte hier gibt?"  
>Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben auch nicht erwartet, dass heute überhaupt ein Angriff stattfindet. Shinoi-sans – entschuldige, ich meine natürlich Shinoi-<em>samas<em> Aufnahmezeremonie wurde ja bis heute absolut geheim gehalten."  
>Noriko lächelte ein wenig. Sie war so stolz auf ihre kleine Shinoi, die jetzt tatsächlich das Sharingan aktiviert hatte und damit in den Kreis der vollwertigen Ninja aufgenommen wurde. Da sie ein Mädchen war, galt diese Leistung sogar noch viel mehr und fortan hatten alle Uchiha, mit Ausnahme nur der Eltern, Geschwister und engster Freunde, sie mit dem Suffix „-sama" anzureden, wie es sonst nur mit den stärksten Mitgliedern gehalten wurde. Ihre kleine Shinoi wurde langsam erwachsen.<br>„Ich habe ein paar Worte von ihrem Gespräch aufgeschnappt", berichtete Noriko der Wache weiterhin. „Sie haben nur zufällig von der Feier erfahren. Ich glaube nicht, dass in nächster Zeit ein Großangriff geplant ist. Die Irokuda sind ein eher kleiner Clan und der Verlust ihrer Späher wird sie erst einmal abgeschreckt haben."  
>„Was macht Ihr dann noch hier?", fragte der Mann, der nur ein entfernter Verwandter von Noriko war. „Geht zu Eurer Tochter. Sie würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen."<br>Die Kunoichi schwanke, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, an ihrem großen Tag bei ihrem Kind zu sein, und der Verpflichtung ihrem Clan gegenüber. „Jedes Zelt muss doch zu den Festlichkeiten eine Wache stellen..."  
>„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir hier noch einen feindlichen Spion finden, ist ja wohl sehr gering", nahm er ihr einfach die Entscheidung ab. „Jetzt geht schon, Noriko-sama. Ihr habt es Euch verdient."<br>„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte sie leise, bevor sie sich abwandte, um seinen Rat zu befolgen. Wirklich schlecht fühlte sie sich dabei nicht, viel zu groß war die Freude, die Zeremonie vielleicht doch noch mit erleben zu können.  
>Ihre kleine Shinoi, eine echte Kunoichi! Sie war ja so stolz auf ihr Baby. Gerade mal zehn Jahre alt und schon das Sharingan erweckt. Gut, wenn ein Uchiha es nicht schaffte, diese Fähigkeit zu seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr zu erwecken, dann gelang es meistens auch gar nicht mehr. Aber bei den Frauen des Clans war die Vererbung nicht so stark ausgeprägt und sie erlangten kaum jemals die Meisterschaft der Männer. Jedoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihre Söhne ebenfalls das Sharingan aktivieren konnten, sehr hoch. Die Benutzer des Kekkei Genkai brachten dem ganzen Clan, besonders aber dem Zelt, aus dem er stammte, großes Ansehen. Noriko erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie die Bewerber um ihre Hand wortwörtlich vor dem Zelt ihres Vaters Schlange gestanden hatten, sobald sie das heiratsfähige Alter erreicht hatte. Bei dieser Auswahl hatte ihr Vater es ihr sogar gestattet, sich ihren Mann selbst auszusuchen. Auch wenn er mit ihrer Wahl, das musste natürlich gesagt werden, im Nachhinein alles andere als einverstanden gewesen war.<p>

Die Zeltstadt der Uchiha umfasste zwölf Zeltgruppen. Entweder es war stets nur ein großes Zelt in dem ein Ehepaar mit oder ohne Kinder lebte, oder es waren manchmal für die älteren, aber noch nicht verheirateten Kinder eigene, kleinere Zelte daneben aufgebaut worden. Greise gab es in der Ninjawelt ohnehin so gut wie keine. Man durfte in der Regel nicht auf ein hohes Alter hoffen.

Nur die Zelte, in denen ein Sharinganbenutzer wohnte, durften das Clanzeichen auf dem dunkelblauen oder schwarzen Stoff tragen. Das Bluterbe brachte der jeweiligen Familie besonderes Ansehen, weswegen sie bestrebt waren, ihren Nachwuchs innerhalb des Clans zu verheiraten. Es wurden hin und wieder auch Außenstehende geduldet, niemals jedoch Menschen aus einem anderen Ninjaclan, mit dem kein festes Bündnis bestand. Ausnahmslos alle, die den Namen Uchiha trugen (und davon wurden jene, die nur eingeheiratet hatten, ausgenommen) waren Ninja. Sicher erfüllten sie Aufträge je nach Fähigkeiten mehr oder weniger oft, sondern kümmerten sich auch um andere Angelegenheiten, aber jeder von ihnen war ein Krieger und wusste sich in der strikten Hierarchie des Clans einzufügen.

Die Welt war zersplittert in mindestens dreißig verschiedene Kleinstaaten und wenn es Krieg gab (was eigentlich immer in irgendeiner Ecke der Fall war) brachen die Uchiha ihre Zelte ab und zogen in die Gebiete, in denen sie gebraucht wurden. Je mehr Aufträge sie bekamen, desto besser ging es ihnen, aber desto mehr nahmen auch die Übergriffe eifersüchtiger Clans zu. Die Uchiha hatten sich aufgrund ihres Kekkei Genkais bereits einen Namen gemacht und wurden oft angeheuert. Ein Krieg zwischen zwei so kleinen Ländern forderte außerdem kaum Opfer, wenn die gegnerische Seite überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, selbst Ninja anzuwerben.  
>Das Leben der Uchiha war also geprägt von ständigen Reisen. Sie kamen viel in der Welt umher und sie kämpften für Ruhm und Ehre. Ein stolzer Clan, der sich seines Wertes wohl bewusst und immer darauf bedacht war, sowohl von innen als auch nach außen hin stark, effizient und ehrenvoll zu sein. Ihre Macht stützte sich zum großen Teil auf das vererbte Augenjutsu, die 'Sharingan', mit denen sie fremde Jutsus kopieren und wirkungsvolle Genjutsu entwickeln konnten. Daraus resultierte, dass neben der Stärke und dem Ehrgefühl vor allem der Stammbaum für die gesellschaftliche Stellung innerhalb des Clans wichtig war.<br>Dass Noriko nicht nur selbst das Sharingan erweckt, sondern auch eine Tochter geboren hatte, die dazu fähig war, hatte ihr einen sehr hohen Stellenwert innerhalb des Clans eingebracht. Doch Noriko hatte noch zwei andere Kinder: ihre fünf- und dreijährigen Söhne Madara und Izuna. Die Erwartungen, die an diese beiden gestellt wurden, waren so hoch, dass Noriko manchmal fürchtete, ihre Kinder könnten daran zerbrechen. Es war keine Untertreibung zu behaupten, der ganze Clan würde den Werdegang der Brüder verfolgen.  
>Heute aber waren Madara und Izuna einfach nur zwei ausgelassene Kleinkinder, die zwischen den Zelten Fangen spielten. Noriko hatte die feierlichen Reden zu Ehren ihrer Tochter leider verpasst, aber es war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut und eine Tanzfläche freigeräumt worden. Jetzt erst kam richtig Stimmung auf: Einige der älteren Ninja stimmen verschiedene Musikinstrumente an und die Frauen führten traditionelle Fächertänze vor, die im Uchiha-Clan besonders geschätzt wurden. Shinoi selbst tanzte in der Mitte der Fläche, ein kunstvoller Tanz mit Taijutsu-Elementen darin. Ein wenig zu ausgelassen vielleicht, aber Shinoi war ja auch erst zehn Jahre alt. Noriko war froh, dass der Ninjaalltag sie noch nicht verbittert hatte. Nur allzu schnell würde diese herrliche Kindheit vorbei sein.<br>Jetzt hatte Shinoi sie entdeckt. Sie stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus und brach den Tanz ab, kam direkt zu ihr herüber gerannt.  
>Noriko wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als Shinoi sie heftig umarmte und fast umwarf.<br>„Okaa-san!" Shinoi strahlte sie an. „Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest!"  
>Noriko schmunzelte innerlich und strich dem Mädchen liebevoll über die Haare. Schwarze Haare, natürlich, wie fast alle in ihrem Clan und ebenfalls blass. Shinoi trug ihre Haare lang und offen, was zuweilen von Älteren missbilligt wurde: Lange, offene Haare galten als unpraktisch, nein, eher gefährlich im Kampf. Bei besonders starken Ninja hingegen galt es als modisch, die Haare lang zu tragen, um eben zu zeigen, dass man über solchen Kleinigkeiten stand. Eine weibliche Uchiha mit langen Haaren war also entweder unverschämt, oder besonders selbstbewusst. Bei Shinoi traf zweifellos Letzteres zu.<br>Noriko ging in die Hocke, um mit ihrer Tochter auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.  
>„Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich es noch geschafft habe. Wie könnte ich auch deinen großen Tag versäumen? Ich bin so stolz auf dich, meine Kleine."<br>Die junge Kunoichi reckte stolz ihr Kinn nach oben. „Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr deine Kleine! Pass auf, bald zieh ich aus und wohne in meinem eigenen Zelt, mit meinem eigenen Clanzeichen drauf!"  
>„Wie bist du nur so schnell erwachsen geworden?", fragte Noriko lachend. „Na schön, dann geh nur rasch wieder zu deinen Freunden. Die vermissen dich sicher schon."<br>Shinoi sah über die Schulter hinweg zu einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ihr auffordernd zuwinkten. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde", murrte sie. „Die interessieren sich doch erst für mich, seit ich die Augen habe."  
>„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du unter ihnen nicht ein paar richtige Freunde finden kannst, meine Liebe. Immerhin sind das die jungen Ninja, mit denen du ab jetzt auch auf größere Missionen gehen wirst. Du musst ihnen vertrauen können, Shinoi-chan."<br>„Shinoi-sama!", berichtigte sie das Mädchen grinsend und umarmte sie noch einmal. „Ist gut, ich werd' das schon machen. Ich werde eine großartige Kunoichi, genau wie du!"  
>Shinoi drehte den Kopf ein wenig, anscheinend hatte sie jemanden hinter Noriko entdeckt. Die junge Kunoichi winkte einmal begeistert, bevor sie dem Rat ihrer Mutter folgte und zu den anderen Jugendlichen hinüber rannte. Noriko musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer in diesem Moment hinter sie trat.<br>„Ein Wunder, das du heute überhaupt kommst", flüsterte sie ohne viel Lippenbewegung.  
>„Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag hier", blockte eine männliche Stimme ab. Und etwas leiser: „Im Gegensatz zu dir."<br>Noriko bemerkte, dass Shinoi wieder zu tanzen begonnen hatte. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und winkte ihr zu, während sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen murmelte: „Ich habe vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten unsere Tochter vor einem Attentat bewahrt. Wann hast du dich zum letzten Mal um deine Kinder gekümmert? Du bist doch nur körperlich anwesend, Seiko, in Gedanken bist du schon wieder bei deinem Training."  
>Seiko seufzte und legte der Kunoichi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Noriko, lass uns nicht streiten, nicht heute..."<br>Noriko fuhr herum, machte sich von ihm frei und starrte ihn wütend aus schwarzen Augen an. Alle gespielte Freundlichkeit war wie ein Schleier von ihr abgefallen. „Ich will doch nur, dass du dich ein bisschen mehr um uns kümmerst! Ist das zu viel verlangt?" Ein wenig der Härte schwand aus ihrem Blick, als sie sanft seine Hand ergriff. „Warum habe ich wohl damals keinen dieser mächtigen, erfolgreichen und lebensmüden Krieger erwählt? Weil ich jemanden an meiner Seite haben wollte, der nicht immer nur an Waffen und Blutvergießen denkt."  
>„Noriko-chan", flüsterte Seiko und strich ihr einmal sanft durch das Haar. „Ich bin trotz allem ein Uchiha und unser Leben ist ein einziger Kampf. Und du weißt, dass ich mich noch viel mehr anstrengen muss als alle anderen."<br>Doch seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verbringst mehr Zeit allein im Wald beim Training als bei uns und auf den Missionen zusammen. Das ist nicht mehr normal." Verbittert machte sie sich von ihm los. „Wenn es wenigstens etwas bringen würde..."  
>Seiko zuckte zurück. Eine unwillkürliche Reaktion auf diese verletzenden Worte. Noriko hatte doch keine Ahnung! Sie war seine Frau, aber sie verstanden sich schon lange nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Seiko litt sehr unter ihrem Erfolg als Kunoichi, denn obwohl er ein reinblütiger Uchiha war, hatte er es nie geschafft, die Sharingan zu erwecken. Tag und Nacht trainierte er Ninjakünste, um es dennoch mit den anderen Clanmitgliedern aufnehmen zu können. Doch das Kekkei Genkai bot einfach einen zu großen Vorteil, den zu überwinden er nicht vermochte. Ein Jutsu, für dessen Beherrschung er wochenlang trainieren musste, hatten sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden kopiert. Dennoch machte Seiko immer weiter, um seinem Zelt keine Schande zu bringen. Immer in der Hoffnung, eines Tages vielleicht doch noch das Doujutsu erwecken zu können. Diese Entschlossenheit war das Einzige, für das er hier Respekt erntete.<br>Für ihn als Mann aber war es alles andere als leicht, hinter seiner Frau – bei Kami, und jetzt auch noch seine Tochter! - zurückzustehen. Am meisten aber machte ihm zu schaffen, dass seine eigene Frau ihn als Versager sah und ihn bereits aufgegeben hatte. Während sie auf Missionen ging und ihr Leben riskierte, sollte er zu Hause bleiben und die Kinder hüten!  
>„Okaa-san", ertönte da eine leise Stimme. „Izuna hat wieder mit meinen Shuriken gespielt."<br>Vor ihnen standen ihre beiden Söhne: Madara, der ein wenig mehr seinem Vater ähnelte mit seinem ruhigen, fast träumerischen Wesen, hielt seinen zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder Izuna an der Hand, dessen rundes Gesichtchen noch eindeutig kindliche Züge trug. Natürlich hatten auch sie die schwarzen Haare und Augen, sowie die blasse Haut der Uchiha. Inwieweit sie auch talentiert waren, würde sich erst später zeigen: der fünfjährige Madara hatte gerade erst begonnen, kleinere Waffen zu handhaben. Izuna durfte das noch nicht und jetzt stand er hier mit wehleidigem Blick, aber tapfer die Tränen herunterschluckend und hielt sich seinen linken Arm, an dem sanft das Blut hinunter rann.  
>„Bei meinen Ahnen!", rief Noriko erschrocken aus, als sie das sah. Sofort fiel sie auf die Knie und griff nach der Hand ihres Sohnes.<br>„Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie den langen Schnitt erblickte.  
>„Bin abgerutscht...", murmelte der kleine Junge.<br>„Madara-chan, lauf schnell ins Zelt und hol mir etwas zum Verbinden!", wies Noriko ihren älteren Sohn an.  
>Dieser streckte wortlos die Hände aus, in denen er ein paar Mullbinden, Desinfektionsmittel und eine Heilsalbe hielt. Er hatte sie schon vorsorglich mitgebracht, wusste nur nicht, wie der Verband anzulegen war.<br>Noriko lächelte flüchtig. „Braver Junge. Gib her, ich mach das..."  
>Sie verarztete den Kleinen rasch, dann nahm sie ihn auf den Arm.<br>„Madara-chan, wenn du nicht trainierst, musst du deine Waffen ordentlich wegpacken, hörst du?", belehrte sie den Jungen. „Und du bist in Zukunft vorsichtiger", meinte sie zu seinen Bruder. „Ich bring dich ins Zelt zurück..."  
>„Ich will aber noch Shinoi-chan tanzen sehen", protestierte der Kleine.<br>„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!"  
>Noriko rückte Izuna auf ihrem Arm zurecht und wandte sich ab. Seiko folgte ihr zurück zum Familienzelt.<br>„Die Shuriken abzustumpfen war deine Aufgabe", zischte sie ihrem Mann möglichst leise zu, als sie sich außer Hörweite der Feiernden glaubte.  
>„Wie soll Madara mit stumpfen Shuriken trainieren? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass-"<br>„Wenn er sie mit genug Kraft wirft, bleiben sie trotzdem in der Zielscheibe stecken und nur darauf kommt es schließlich an! Was, wenn Madara Izuna nicht gefunden hätte? Bei Kami, er hätte verbluten können!"  
>„Glaub nicht, du wärst die Einzige, die sich um das Wohl unserer Kinder sorgt!", knurrte er.<br>Auch darauf hatte Noriko eine wütende Erwiderung parat und irgendwann vergaßen die beiden auch, die Stimme zu senken.  
>Izuna schmiegte sich an die Schulterbeuge seiner Mutter, die Augen traurig in die Ferne gerichtet. Da stand sein Bruder Madara, ganz verlassen inmitten der Erwachsenen auf der Feier, die ihm alle über den Kopf strichen und ihm sagten, er könne so stolz auf seine Mutter und seine Schwester sein. Dass er sich genauso sehr anstrengen sollte. Noch weiter hinten stand Shinoi. Sie hatte in ihrem Tanz inne gehalten und Enttäuschung spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre Eltern weggehen sah. Alle drei wussten sie, dass es heute abend wieder ziemlich laut in ihrem Zelt werden würde.<br>Noriko und Seiko bemerkten nichts von alledem. 

Nachdem Shinoi nun offiziell eine Kunoichi war, sahen ihre Brüder sie immer seltener. Der Krieg, den die Uchiha momentan für das Land des Reises ausfochten, kam nun langsam zu seinem Höhepunkt. Madara und Izuna mussten immer öfter beim Verarzten der Wunden helfen und langsam bekamen sie Übung darin. Als die letzten Kämpfe bevorstanden, brachen die Uchiha ihre Zelte ab und folgten der verschobenen Frontlinie. Madaras sechster Geburtstag lag noch nicht lange zurück, da lagerte sein Clan an der Landesgrenze und wartete auf die Rückkehr ihrer Krieger, die im Norden gegen die Manya und die Torino kämpften, die Ninjacläne, die das feindliche Land angeheuert hatte. Madara wusste nicht einmal genau, welches Land das war, aber das war auch egal. Im Grunde waren nur die Ninja ihre Feinde und es konnten alle möglichen sein, wenn sie nur gut bezahlt wurden. Es war dieser Tag, an den Madaras ganzes Zelt – mit Ausnahme seines Bruders natürlich – zusammen mit vielen erwachsenen Tanten und Onkeln draußen war, um zu kämpfen, an dem der Clan zum ersten Mal seit Jahren frontal angegriffen wurde.  
>Madara hatte wie so oft die Aufgabe, auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Am liebsten wäre er mit seinen Eltern mit gegangen, doch er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke albern war. Anders als er es sich manchmal bei seinem Training ausmalte, kämpften sie dort gegen echte, gegen gefährliche Gegner. So saß er also mit Izuna gemeinsam bei dem Gepäck und versuchte dem Kleinkind alles beizubringen, was er über Chakra wusste. Das war schon eine ganze Menge, schließlich wollte er einmal ein großer Shinobi werden und hatte fleißig gelernt. Naja, vielleicht hatte er das nicht immer ganz freiwillig gemacht. Um genau zu sein hatte ihn seine Schwester Shinoi dazu gezwungen. Papa sei oft traurig, hatte sie immer gesagt, dass in ihrem Zelt nur die Frauen das Sharingan beherrschten. Seine Kameraden schätzen ihn deshalb geringer. Wenn Madara ein toller Ninja wurde, dann würde Papa glücklicher sein und sich nicht mehr so oft mit Mama streiten. Also hatte Madara all den langweiligen Theoriekram auswendig gelernt, denn auch wenn seine Eltern ihn noch nicht in Jutsus trainieren wollten, konnte er ja schon damit anfangen, Wissen zu sammeln.<br>Izuna aber wollte davon nichts hören. Vermutlich hätte er lieber ein wenig gespielt, doch auch er spürte die unruhige Stimmung im Lager, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher sie rührte. Es waren nur wenige Erwachsene zurückgeblieben, die meisten verletzt, zu jung für den Kampf, oder nicht fähig, das Sharingan zu benutzen.  
>Madara beugte sich gerade über eine Schriftrolle, in der Kriegsstrategien beschrieben wurden. Er las Izuna laut daraus vor, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass der nicht so recht zu hörte. Er saß nämlich hinter ihm und flocht ihm winzige Zöpfchen in sein schulterlanges Haar. Madara wollte es mal ganz lang haben, so wie die großen Krieger und ließ es deshalb wachsen. Seine Mutter war dagegen und überfiel ihn regelmäßig des nachts mit der Schwere, aber er vermutete, dass ihn das nur trainieren sollte, einen leichten Schlaf zu haben, denn bisher hatte er sich erfolgreich gegen eine neue Frisur zur Wehr setzen können. Nicht allerdings gegen seinen Bruder.<br>„...und wenn der Feind dann umzingelt ist", las Madara, „dann wirft die Nachhut aus ihren Verstecken heraus eine Reihe an Waffen, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Wirkt auch das nicht, können sie auch einzelne Gegner verletzen oder töten, um ihren Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen..." Der junge Uchiha sah von der Schriftrolle auf und Izuna gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, weil er seinen Kopf bewegte. Madara achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern rollte den Text zusammen und drehte sich um, um ihn in dem Bündel seiner Habseligkeiten zu verstauen, dass er als Lehnstütze missbraucht hatte. Daneben lagen die Säcke mit den Sachen seiner Eltern und der große Rucksack mit dem Zelt. Das ganze Lager hatte sich auf einen Haufen Gepäck reduziert, zwischen denen die Zurückgebliebenen saßen und sich unterhielten. Drei Wachen waren irgendwo in dem Gebüsch rings um die Lichtung postiert. Madara erkannte in der Nähe die Jungen Ryuji, Kenzo und Shouta, alle unter acht Jahre alt, dann seine Tante Ayaka, die schwanger war und bei dem Bruder von Madaras Großvater, einem der Ältesten, saß. Die beiden Mädchen Rika und Midori, Cousinen des ersten und dritten Grades tuschelten am Rande des Lagers miteinander. Da waren noch ein paar andere Kinder, doch selbst die Ältesten waren in der Schlacht oder auf der Wache. Gut die Hälfte des Clans war zum Krieg aufgebrochen.  
>„Umdrehen!", verlangte sein Bruder. „Bin noch nicht fertig."<br>Madara seufzte, nahm sich die nächste Schriftrolle und wandte Izuna den Rücken zu, um sich weiter von ihm verunstalten zu lassen. Ein Jahr noch, dann würden seine Eltern anfangen, ihn auch in der Kontrolle des Chakras zu unterrichten. Aber wenn diese Schlacht gut verlief und Shinoi mehr Zeit hatte, vielleicht konnte er sie dann dazu bringen, schon früher damit anzufangen. Wie aber sollte er das vor Mutter verbergen? Sie war ziemlich empfindlich, was das Trainieren anging...  
>„Fünftes Kapitel", begann er mit der nächsten Rolle, „finde den Schwachpunkt der feindlichen Armee. - Moment, das kenn ich schon..." Rückendeckung, die Flanken schützen, Versorgung und Spione... Nein, da am Ende war noch etwas. Madara erinnerte sich, dass er gestern abend dort aufgehört hatte zu lesen.<br>„Um einen langen Stellungskrieg zu verhindern, bietet es sich zuweilen an, eine besonders große Armee auszusenden, um den Feind mit einer Übermacht zu erdrücken. Dies sollte möglichst überraschend geschehen. Je nachdem, was das Ziel des Gegners ist, kann hierin aber auch ein Schwachpunkt liegen. Indem eine große Armee loszieht, bleiben die Städte und Festungen unbesetzt. Hier sind unbedingt Abwehrmaßnahmen aufzubauen, die auch von wenigen Leuten bedient werden können. Sonst besteht..." Madara stockte, starrte ungläubig auf die Schriftzeichen. „Sonst besteht die Gefahr einer Invasion..." Der Junge schluckte einmal und las dann schnell weiter: „Erfährt der Feind von dem Überraschungsangriff der großen Armee, kann er seinem Gegner in den Rücken fallen und das Gebiet einnehmen. Die eigene Streitmacht ist damit zum Rückzug gezwungen..." Madara ließ die Rolle fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zu Izuna um, der wieder nur leise quengelte.  
>„Weißt du, was das heißt, Izuna?", fragte er mit einem ganz furchtbar kalten Gefühl. „Das heißt, wir sind in großer Gefahr." Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über das so schwach bewachte Lager schweifen. Wenn jemand den Uchiha Schaden zufügen wollte – und das wollten so ziemlich alle rivalisierenden Clans – dann wäre jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt, um zuzuschlagen.<br>„Umdrehen!", forderte Izuna, doch sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm flüchtig übers Haar. „Nein Izuna-chan, ich kann jetzt nicht. Sei so gut und pass auf die Sachen auf, ja? Ich muss was erledigen."  
>Madara schnappte sich eines seiner Übungskunai aus dem Bündel, stand auf und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand gerade in seine Richtung sah, denn eigentlich durfte er das Lager ja nicht verlassen. Dann schlich er zum Rand der Lichtung und hechtete zu den Büschen. Er hatte schon gelernt, wie man sich lautlos über das Laub bewegte und so schlich er umher, auf der Suche nach einer der Wachen.<br>Aber er fand die Wache nicht – die Wache fand ihn. Es war der Mann der Schwester des Ehepartner seiner Tante Suri, ein Mann namens Kenjiro, der einen Arm dick verbunden in einer Schlinge trug. Die freie Hand legte er ihm von hinten auf die Schulter und Madara, der ihn nicht hatte kommen hören, fuhr herum und hob abwehrend sein Kunai. Als er den vermeidlichen Angreifer erkannte, verbeugte er sich rasch.  
>„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Kenjiro-san. Ich habe nicht-"<br>„Nicht nachgedacht?", zischte der Ninja wütend. „Das scheint mir so, wenn du hier ganz alleine abseits vom Lager durch die Gegend streichst!"  
>Kenjiro war einer der 'Eingeheirateten'. Er besaß weder das Kekkei Genkai, noch war er ein Blutsverwandter von Madara. Deshalb war es eine große Beleidigung, wie er mit ihm redete, aber die Situation war gerade nicht normal und Madara hatte es eilig, weswegen er die Bemerkung einfach überging.<br>„Kenjiro-san, ich habe nur... Ich habe mir überlegt, was ist, wenn der Feind es ausnutzt, dass all unsere Krieger weg sind? Wir lagern hier ganz offen auf einer Lichtung, es ist doch-"  
>„Genau dafür gibt es ja wohl die Wachen! Genau darum sollen Kinder wie du bei den Zelten bleiben! Solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind Standard. Nicht dass wirklich ein Angriff zu erwarten wäre. Wir haben es hier mit dem Kaguya-Clan zu tun. Die sind zwar sehr gewalttätig, gefährlich und kämpfen schlichtweg mit roher Kraft, aber an Intelligenz mangelt es ihnen etwas. Sie stellen sich unseren Leuten in einem Kampf Mann zu Mann, Hinterhalte sind nicht ihre Art."<br>„Und was ist mit anderen Clans?", beharrte Madara. „Die Uchiha haben doch so viele Feinde, das sagt Mutter immer wieder. Was ist, wenn jemand von außen sich einmischt?"  
>Mit diesen Worten schien er den Shinobi beunruhigt zu haben. Er zögerte bei der Antwort, warf einen raschen Blick um sich. „Gegen die Kaguya wird jeder gebraucht, der fit für den Kampf ist. Aber für ein paar feige Möchtegern-Ninja, die eine Gruppe wehrloser Kinder angreifen wollen, haben wir trotzdem noch genug Kraft. Außerdem können wir jederzeit Unterstützung vom äußeren Ring anfordern."<br>Madara wusste, dass die Hauptangriffstruppe für den Krieg gegen die Kaguya aus den besten Ninja bestand, die die Uchiha hatten und dass eine weitere Gruppe aus jüngeren oder weniger starken Kriegern den Nachschub bildete und zwischen der Front und dem Lager bereitstand. In diesem äußeren Ring befand sich auch seine Schwester Shinoi. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Ninja sich von dem Schlachtfeld fortschlichen, um das Lager anzugreifen. Davon war Madara überzeugt. Doch dann dachte er an seinen kleinen Bruder, der noch nicht einmal ein Shuriken richtig halten konnte. War dieser Schutz wirklich genug?  
>„Jetzt geh endlich zurück zum Lager", befahl ihm Kenjiro in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede mehr zuließ. Madara hatte noch immer Zweifel, aber er ging tatsächlich.<br>Als er jedoch noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges zurück zum Lager hinter sich hatte, vernahm er in der Ferne ungewöhnliche Geräusche. Natürlich war es in einem Wald niemals wirklich still, doch die meisten Tiere hielten sich von Menschen fern und das hier hörte sich so an, als würde sich etwas Großes durch die Büsche schlagen. Madara hielt inne, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Befehl Kenjiros und seiner eigenen Neugier.  
>„Ach, scheiß drauf", murmelte er dann trotzig und änderte seine Richtung. Weg vom Lager.<br>Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er Spuren, die belegten, dass erst vor Kurzem jemand hier gewesen war. Abgebrochene Zweige, niedergedrücktes Gras und ab und zu auch ein paar Blutspritzer. Wer immer es war, feindlicher Spion oder ein Uchiha, der vom Schlachtfeld zurück gekommen war: Er war schwer verletzt und hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, seine Spuren zu verwischen. Madara wurde immer aufgeregter. Vielleicht konnte er ganz allein einen feindlichen Angriff auf das Lager verhindern, wenn er den Typen fand und die Wachen warnte? Dann würde Kenjiro ihn nicht mehr wegschicken. Oder er konnte einem Familienmitglied das Leben retten, indem er erste Hilfe leistete! Oder... Oder er könnte getötet werden, dachte Madara und schluckte.  
>Aber jetzt war es zu spät, noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Ganz langsam tastete er sich vor und dann – ein Knacken hinter ihm. Madara fuhr herum, sein Kunai erhoben und bereit, auf jeden Feind loszugehen. Doch zu einem wirklichen Angriff kam er nicht mehr, denn sein Gegenüber packte sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn auf.<br>„Shinoi-chan!", rief Madara erschrocken aus, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.  
>Seine Schwester sah schrecklich aus. Ihr rechtes Auge war ganz geschwollen und blau verfärbt, an ihrer Schläfe rann Blut herab und ihre Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen oder angesengt. Die nackten Arme waren voller blutiger Schnitte und Kratzern.<br>„Nimm das Ding runter!", fuhr sie ihn an und entwand ihm das Kunai. „Was tust du hier, Madara?" Doch sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab: „Hör zu, unsere Spione haben herausgefunden, dass die Kaguya sich mit den Irokuda zusammengeschlossen haben. Das ist ein Clan, der beinahe erloschen ist und sich wohl neuen Respekt davon erhofft, einen hinterhältigen Angriff auf unsere Alten und Schwachen zu starten. Mein Team sollte sie aufhalten, aber einer ist entwischt und ich hab ihn verfolgt. Du musst sofort zurück zum Lager und eine Warnung rausgeben, während ich ihn suche! Er darf keine Gelegenheit kriegen, seine Leute zu kontaktieren!"  
>„Aber ich kann dir doch helfen!", protestierte der Junge. „Ich habe dort vorn etwas gehört, ich war gerade dabei, nachzusehen..."<br>„Du hast was? Es ist Krieg hier, hörst du, das ist kein Spiel-"  
>„Das weiß ich doch! Ich will sie doch auch nur beschützen, Izuna und die Anderen. Aber wenn wir nicht schnell was machen, ist es zu spät und du hast kein Chakra mehr, um ein Jutsu zu machen. Du hast ja nicht einmal deine Sharingan aktiviert!" Das stimmte: Shinois Augen waren rabenschwarz. Sie besaß das Doujutsu gerade mal ein Jahr und konnte noch nicht so lange ununterbrochen damit kämpfen.<br>„Hör zu, wir geben das Signal für einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt und dem Typen, den du verfolgt hast, stellen wir eine Falle, um ihn aufzuhalten. Bis die Wachen da sind, verstehst du? Ich kann dir helfen, Onee-san!"  
>Shinoi zögerte lange. Schließlich aber gab sie nach, hob die Hände zum Mund und ahmte einen Vogelschrei nach, der die Wachen in der Nähe auf einen Angriff vorbereitete. Dann zog sie ein paar Kunai aus ihrer Beintasche und reichte sie ihrem Bruder.<br>„Das ist eine absolute Ausnahme, verstanden?"  
>Er nickte sofort.<br>„Und du tust alles, was ich sage! Verstehst du? Wenn ich sage, 'spring!'-"  
>„Dann frag ich: 'Wie hoch?', schon klar", erwiderte er augenrollend.<br>„Das tust du nicht", widersprach sie. „Du springst einfach. Andernfalls haut dir nämlich ein Riesenshuriken die Beine weg."  
>„Oh", machte er. „Klingt logisch."<br>Shinoi seufzte einmal, zögerte. Für ein, zwei Sekunden ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm, dann umarmte sie den überraschten Madara. „Wir schaffen das", flüsterte sie, als wolle sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen. „Lass uns loslegen." 

Der Plan, den Madara und Shinoi entwickelten, war einfach, denn sie hatten nur einfache Mittel zur Verfügung. Der Trick bestand darin, dem Feind vorzugaukeln, sie hätten alles unter Kontrolle. Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich an ihr Opfer heran, das im Geäst eines Baumes hockte und sich aus trockenen Zweigen eine Art Fackel zu bauen versuchte.  
>„Er will Rauchzeichen an seine Kameraden schicken", flüsterte ihm Shinoi das Offensichtliche zu. „Unsere Wachen beobachten den Himmel nicht, durch die Baumkronen hindurch kann man ohnehin nichts erkennen."<br>„Wir müssen ihnen mehr Zeit verschaffen", sagte Madara und musterte den Ninja. Grüne Tarnkleidung, eine halbe Maskierung durch eine Gasmaske – oder war es ein Stimmverzehrer? - vor Mund und Nase. „Er darf das Signal nicht geben. Ich kann die Falle vorbereiten, aber ich brauche ungefähr sechs Minuten, in denen du mich unsichtbar machen musst", sagte er zu seiner Schwester.  
>Shinoi schluckte schwer. Menimienai no Jutsu war das simpelste Genjutsu, das man mit den Sharingan erstellen konnte. Es kopierte die sichtbare Umwelt und projizierte sie einfach auf sich selbst. Dabei war es möglich, kleine Bereiche auszuschneiden und zu manipulieren. Da man dem Gegner dafür aber, wie bei allen Genjutsu, die auf dem Sharingan basierten, in die Augen sehen musste, verriet man damit seine Position. Diese Technik machte also nur Sinn, wenn man noch einen Partner hatte, jemand der aus der kopierten Umwelt herausgeschnitten und nicht wieder darauf projiziert wurde, also für den Gegner unsichtbar blieb. Das Problem war, dass das Sharingan einen gewissen Grundanteil an Chakra verbrauchte. Es war nicht besonders viel, aber Shinoi hatte kaum noch eigene Energie übrig.<br>„Du kriegst drei Minuten", entschied sie, „aber achte genau darauf, wann ich ihn erwische."  
>Jetzt bekam auch Madara ein schlechtes Gefühl, trotzdem nickte er. Von Shinoi bekam er sein benötigtes Werkzeug, dann rannte er los.<br>Shinoi atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Jetzt durfte sie nur nicht die Ruhe verlieren. Die Ereignisse auf dem Schlachtfeld, all das Blut, die Waffen, die überall in der Erde und in toten Körpern steckten, diese Bilder hatten sich tief in ihre Seele eingeprägt. Aber sie war stark genug, es zu verkraften. Es stand nicht allzu schlimm um die Uchiha. Sie hatten gute Chancen auf den Sieg, doch wenn die Irokuda ein Massaker unter den Kindern anrichteten... Es wäre eine Katastrophe. Als taktischer Zug war es natürlich ideal. Sie töteten ihre Krieger, bevor sie ihnen zu gefährlich wurden. Dafür hasste Shinoi sie.  
>Die Kunoichi griff in ihre Kunaitasche. Ein paar Ellen Drahtseil, sieben Kunai, drei Shuriken, eine Briefbombe. Den Rest hatte sie in der Schlacht verbraucht oder Madara mitgegeben. Jetzt ging es um Alles oder Nichts.<br>Shinoi kletterte auf einen Baum hinauf, hockte sich auf einen viel zu dünnen Ast, nur mit dem Chakra an ihren Füßen festklebend. Sie griff sich das Seil, befestigte ein Shuriken an dem einen Ende und benutzte es so als Widerhaken. Ein paar mal schwang sie es über ihrem Kopf, zielte und warf es zu dem Shinobi hinüber. Ihre Sharingan blitzten auf und mit ihnen konnte sie die Weite genau abschätzen, sodass das Seil sich um die provisorische Fackel des Ninja schlang und sie ihm entriss. Das heißt: Sie wollte sie ihm entreißen, doch noch bevor sie ihn mit dem Shuriken erreichte, hatte der Irokuda sie bereits fallen gelassen und flüchtete mit einem Sprung auf den Boden. Naja. Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte sie auch gleich auf sein Herz zielen können.  
>Shinoi holte das Seil wieder ein, und fluchte leise, als sie den Ninja direkt auf sich zu kommen sah. Er war schnell, verdammt... Die Kunoichi fummelte an dem Seil, sie brauchte viel zu lange, gleich war er da-<br>Rasch schloss sie ein Fingerzeichen, jetzt war er nah genug, sein Gesicht tauchte direkt vor ihrem auf. Angst durchflutete sie, trotzdem erfasste sie seinen Blick und aktivierte das Genjutsu. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später löste sie ihr Chakra an den Füßen und ließ sich rückwärts vom Ast hinab fallen, gerade rechtzeitig, um dem Kunai ihres Angreifers zu entgehen. Dafür landete sie aber unsanft auf der Erde. Heißer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, das waren mindestens zwei gebrochene Rippen... Aber ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, jetzt musste sie nur noch abhauen. Doch der Feind hatte sich bereits von ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden erholt und sprang zu ihr herunter.  
>„Du wolltest mich kriegen, was, du kleine Schlampe? Jetzt bist du es, die mir nicht entkommen wird!", höhnte der Ninja.<br>Shinoi achtete nicht auf ihn, sie kam auf die Beine, schlug sich ins Gebüsch.  
>Der Kerl lachte hinter ihr. „Ich werde dich kriegen! Ich werde dir jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen!"<br>Er unterschätzte sie, das war gut, er ging langsam, es gelang ihr, genug Distanz aufzubauen. Der Feind bemerkte nicht, dass er unter einem genjutsu stand, denn die Illusion kopierte lediglich die Umgebung und gab sie genauso wieder, wie sie war. Mit der Ausnahme, dass sie ihren Bruder verbarg. Zwischen den Bäumen erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Madara, der die Falle vorbereitete. Sie durfte den Gegner nicht zu weit von hier fortlocken.  
>Shinoi griff sich erneut das Seil, befestigte alle ihre Kunai bis auf eines daran und bereitete den Mechanismus vor. Dann schlich sie etwas zur Seite, konzentrierte ihr Chakra an ihren Fußsohlen und kletterte den nächsten Baum hinauf, um sich senkrecht am Stamm in etwa drei Schritt Höhe zu verbergen. Ihre geprellten, vielleicht gebrochenen Rippen protestierten schmerzhaft. Shinoi riss sich einen Stoffstreifen vom Ärmel ab und machte sich daraus ein Knebel. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie ihre Position verraten, indem sie einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Es lag jetzt an ihr, ob Madara die Falle vorbereiten konnte oder nicht. Konzentriert erfasste sie mit ihrem Sharingan den Ninja. Der schien sie glücklicherweise wieder verloren zu haben, vielleicht war er auch zu erschöpft für eine Suche, oder er hatte beschlossen, dass das Signal für seine Leute doch wichtiger war. Jedenfalls war er in günstiger Position. Shinoi warf das letzte Kunai auf den Shinobi, der wieder in einer Baumkrone saß und sprang dann ab, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob sie getroffen hatte.<br>Der Irokuda erkannte die heranschnellende Waffe rechtzeitig. Der erste Reflex bei einem solchen Angriff war Ausweichen, doch jeder Ninja lernte, eine einfach Waffe wie diese stattdessen lieber zu blocken, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich nur den Zweck hatte, einen in eine Falle zu treiben. Genau das beabsichtigte auch Shinoi, aber der Shinobi blockte die Klinge mit seinem eigenen Kunai ab.  
>„Falsch Entscheidung", murmelte Shinoi. Die Worte gingen in einer lauten Detonation unter: Sie hatte ihre Briefbombe an dem Kunai befestigt. Durch die Formation der Äste blieb dem Ninja nur eine schnelle Fluchtmöglichkeit und die führte ihn... Bingo! Shinoi zog an den Enden der Drahtseile und die vorbereiteten Kunai zischten aus eben jenem Gebüsch auf den Shinobi zu, über dem auch der Baum aufragte, von dem aus sie ihre erste Attacke gestartet hatte. Der feindliche Ninja – selbst schwer verletzt und körperlich am Ende, sonst hätte sie es überhaupt nicht gewagt, es mit ihm aufzunehmen – duckte sich weg, machte eine Rolle auf dem Boden und sprintete dann zu dem Gebüsch, in dem er Shinoi vermutete – die dort allerdings längst nicht mehr saß.<br>Die Kunoichi hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und schleuderte ihn quer über den freien Platz, der von der Baumgruppe eingerahmt wurde. Der Irokuda, der nun bemerkt hatte, dass seine Feindin nicht an der Position steckte, an der er sie vermutet hatte, fuhr herum, als er das Geräusch des aufschlagenden Steines hörte. Es war der älteste Trick der Welt, doch eben deshalb würde ihr Gegner nicht vermuten, dass sie ihn anwendete. Dennoch machte sie sich davon, denn die Vermutung, der Feind lauere genau gegenüber der Geräuschquelle, war naheliegend.  
>Nun lag sie auf dem Bauch, relativ geschützt unter einem Haselnussstrauch, biss fest auf den Knebel und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die ihr der Schmerz hinein getrieben hatte, weil sie ihr Körpergewicht auf die angeschlagenen Rippen lagern musste.<br>„Sorry, Madara-chan", murmelte sie, unhörbar durch das Stück Stoff in ihrem Mund. „Ich kann nicht mehr..."  
>Sie löste das Genjutsu auf. Ihre Kräfte schwanden immer mehr, aber sie zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten. Sie musste ihren Platz in dem Plan einnehmen, sie musste...<br>Eine Salve Kunai kam von rechts angeflogen. Der Irokuda wich aus, Shinoi wusste bereits, dass er schnell war.  
>Von der anderen Seite der Baumgruppe aber tönte jetzt eine Stimme herüber, eine raue, tiefe Stimme. Die Stimme eines erfahrenen Kämpfers.<br>„Stehen Sie still! Sie sind umzingelt, unsere Verstärkung hat sie eingeholt. Euer Hinterhalt ist gescheitert."  
>Der Ninja spuckte aus. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich-"<br>Eine weitere Salve Kunai, diesmal aus einer dritten Richtung. Die männliche Stimme ertönte wieder: „Unterschätze niemals die Uchiha!"  
>Shinoi lächelte in sich hinein. Taubenfußkraut. Wuchs hier überall in der Gegend. Ihr Bruder würde sich in spätestens drei Stunden die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen, aber bis dahin klang seine Stimme ungefähr zwanzig Jahre älter, als er eigentlich war.<br>Noch eine Ladung Shuriken und die Illusion war perfekt. Jetzt musste der Irokuda wirklich glauben, dass der Bereich umzingelt konnte so schnell unbemerkt die Position wechseln. Und das war ja auch gar nicht geschehen: Madara hatte überall mechanische Vorrichtungen erstellte und falsche Gegner vorgegaukelt.  
>Doch der Ninja gab noch nicht auf. Shinoi biss wieder auf ihren Knebel, einen Schrei unterdrückend, als er direkt auf sie zugestürmt kam – die einzige Richtung, in der sich noch kein 'Feind' offenbart hatte. Aber das hatte Madara vorausgesehen. Drei dicke Eisenseile, verflochten zu einer stabilen Kette, spannten links und rechts an den Bäumen. Die versteckte Kette riss aus ihrer Erdtarnung heraus und schnellte nach oben. Madara hatte vorsorglich die Grasnarbe aufgeschnitten und sie im Boden verborgen. Jetzt schlang sie sich um den Shinobi und fesselte ihm die Arme an die Seiten. Der Gefangene schrie auf und Shinoi wagte bereits wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Doch dann bäumte der Mann sich auf und schüttelte die Ketten ab. Na toll, auch noch ein Muskeprotz. Aber das war fast zu erwarten gewesen: Madara hatte die Kette an zwei gegenüberstehenden Bäumen befestigen müssen, indem er Kunai oder Shuriken in die Stämme rammte. Und ein Sechsjähriger besaß eben nicht die Kraft, dies gründlich genug zu tun.<br>Ein Rascheln oberhalb der Büsche. Shinois Blick flog nach oben und sie weitete entsetzt die Augen. Da kam ihr Bruder Madara, geradewegs und offen heraus aus dem Geäst gesprungen! Er hatte eine Klinge erhoben und sauste auf den Irokuda zu.  
>Hatte er den Verstand verloren! Sich eine solche Blöße zu geben!<br>Der Irokuda fuhr herum. Blitzschnell hatte auch er eine Klinge gezückt. Shinoi spuckte den Knebel aus und wollte einen Warnschrei ausstoßen, aber dazu kam sie nicht mehr.  
>Madara trieb sein Kunai tief in die Brust des feindlichen Shinobi. Die Wucht seines Angriffes warf den Mann um und der Junge brachte ihm eine tiefe Wunde bei, als er seine Waffe seitlich herauszog und so schnell wie möglich zurückwich. Jetzt stand er mit dem Rücken direkt vor Shinois Versteck, seine Arme hatten eine defensive Haltung angenommen.<br>Der Irokuda war auf die Knie gesackt. Ungläubig, irritiert starrte er in die Ferne, seine Hand lag auf der schrecklichen Wunde. Dann riss er die Augen auf und sein Blick klärte sich noch für einen Moment.  
>„Was... ein Kind?", stieß er hervor.<br>„Nicht nur ein Kind", knurrte Madara mit seiner unheimlichen, erwachsenen Stimme. „Ein Ninja!"  
>Der Shinobi holte noch einmal rasselnd Atem. „Un...möglich..." Dann brach er zusammen. Der Mann verdrehte die Augen, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden.<br>Shinoi wartete, zehn Sekunden, dreißig. Madara stand vollkommen starr da und rührte sich nicht. Eine Minute, zwei...  
>Schließlich wagte sie es, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Wieder durchzuckte sie der Schmerz, aber es gelang ihr, sich etwas nach vorn zu schieben. Noch einmal wartete sie, aber als nichts geschah, stand sie langsam auf und verließ ihr Versteck.<br>„Madara...", hauchte sie heiser.  
>Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr um. Shinoi keuchte erschrocken auf.<br>Rote Augen. Ihr Bruder starrte sie aus roten Augen an, rote Augen mit schwarzer Musterung. Das Sharingan.  
>Madara sah sie an, doch sein Blick war leer. Er sagte nichts und er rührte sich auch nicht. Das Kunai entglitt seinen vom Blut glitschigen Händen. So klein und verloren wirkte der Junge, dass Shinoi zu ihm hinübergehen und ihn umarmen wollte.<br>Doch da wandte sich der Junge auch schon ab, stürzte zum Unterholz und übergab sich geräuschvoll. Mitleidig flog Shinois Blick von ihrem Bruder zur Leiche und wieder zurück. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, ja, aber trotzdem... Sie hätte ihrem kleinen Bruder das nicht zumuten dürfen.  
>Madara kam nun wieder hervor. „Verfluchtes Taubenfußkraut", murmelte er und wischte sich den Mund ab. Shinoi wollte auf ihren Bruder zugehen, auf ihren kleinen Bruder, der heute so stark hatte sein müssen wie ein Erwachsener und der sich noch immer keine Schwäche erlaubte. Sie trat den ersten Schritt, den zweiten, dann aber brach sie zur Seite weg. Als der Schmerz sie diesmal durchzuckte, hielt sie den Schrei nicht zurück. Sie stieß ihn aus und umklammerte ihren Knöchel. Wann hatte sie sich den verletzt? Es musste auch bei dem Sturz passiert sein, aber über den schrecklichen Schmerz in ihrer Seite, der jetzt langsam zu einem dumpfen Pochen abflaute, hatte sie es nicht wahrgenommen.<br>Madara trat zu dem toten Shinobi herüber und Shinoi beobachtete ungläubig, wie er einen Streifen von seiner Kleidung abriss. Dann sammelte er ein paar Zweige auf und kam zu ihr herüber.  
>„Dein Fuß muss geschient werden", sagte er leise, noch immer mit rauer Stimme. „Und deine anderen Verletzungen... Ich verbinde sie."<br>Shinoi starrte ihn nur an. Sie wusste, dass seine Ruhe nur vorgetäuscht war. Er hatte heute sein Sharingan erweckt. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Und vermutlich hatte er auch dem ganzen Lager das Leben gerettet. Da war man nicht... ruhig.  
>Doch Madara deutete ihr Verhalten falsch: „Ich hab seinen Puls gefühlt. Der steht nicht mehr auf."<br>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zwang sie sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Jetzt sag schon, Otoutou-chan, wie hast du's gemacht? Dein letzter Angriff war..."  
>„Bescheuert?", fragte er. „Schon richtig. Aber er hat mich nicht gesehen." Madara deutete hinter Shinoi. Sie folgte seinem Fingerzeig mit dem Blick und entdeckte im Geäst ein reflektierendes Licht.<br>„Als du in Gefahr warst... Als du dem Kerl so knapp entkommen und so schlimm gestürzt bist, da hat sich... meine Sicht verändert. Ich habe ihn angesehen und auf einmal viel mehr Details wahrgenommen und ich konnte mir denken, was er als nächstes tun würde. Das hat mir geholfen, die Fallen zu koordinieren. Ich hab auch dein Genjutsu gesehen. Weil du mir nicht in die Augen gesehen hast, wirkte es bei mir nicht, aber ich hab das Chakra gesehen und es durchschaut. Durch den Spiegel hab ich den Ninja indirekt dazu gebracht, auch mir in die Augen zu sehen."  
>„Moment", unterbrach sie ihn, „willst du mir sagen, du hast dein Bluterbe erweckt, dir innerhalb einer Minute diesen Plan ausgedacht, mein Jutsu durchschaut und es kopiert! Du, der du nicht einmal eine Ahnung von Chakrakontrolle hast, willst mal eben so ein Jutsu aus dem Hut gezaubert haben, das dich unsichtbar macht und dann auch noch den Nerv haben, den Kerl abzustechen?"<br>„Das mit dem Jutsu ist einfach", behauptete er und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Wenn man es sieht."  
>Durch die roten Augen wirkte seine ganze Mimik auf einmal ganz anders und sein Blick irritierte sie, als er fragte: „War es denn falsch?"<br>„Falsch?" Die Kunoichi lachte hohl. „Falsch nicht gerade. Eher so in der Größenordnung 'genial'. Aber, Madara... Als ich mein Sharingan erweckt habe, brauchte ich eine Woche Training, um überhaupt mit der neuen Sichtweise klarzukommen. Du hast sie sofort auf die Praxis angewendet, mehr noch, du hast ein Jutsu damit kopiert und angewendet! Ein einfaches Jutsu, okay, aber immerhin...! Und dann hast du auch noch... Also, ich hab schon Leute verletzt, klar, aber getötet..."  
>„Ich hab ihn besiegt", betonte er, „aber das ging nur mit deiner Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Shinoi, das ist es doch, was wir tun müssen?"<br>Shinoi ließ mutlos die Schultern hängen. „Ja, du hast Recht... Das ist es, was Ninjas tun. Es ist nur verwirrend, zu sehen, wie aus meinem kleinen Baby-Bruder auf einmal ein Ninja wird."  
>„Ich bin kein Baby", knurrte er beleidigt. „Außerdem... Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass ich das Jutsu besonders gut hingekriegt hab", gab er zu. Noch während er das sagte, wurden seine Augen wieder pechschwarz. „Ich bin völlig fertig, weißt du..."<br>Er griff wieder nach den improvisierten Verbänden. „Aber du bist viel schlimmer dran."  
>Madara begann, ihren verletzten Knöchel zu schienen und Shinoi tastete nach ihren Rippen. Geprellt, vermutlich, nicht gebrochen. Das war gut.<br>„Du weißt schon, dass Mutter ausflippen wird, oder?", sagte sie leise.  
>„Weil ich so leichtsinnig war, das Lager zu verlassen?"<br>„Baka. Weil du das Sharingan aktiviert hast! Bei Kami, du bist sechs Jahre alt! Damit bist du so ziemlich der jüngste Uchiha in der Geschichte, der das geschafft hat..."  
>„Ich schätze mal, dann werden sie endlich anfangen, mich zu trainieren." Er half ihr auf. „Jetzt gehen wir aber zum Lager zurück. Auch wenn er das Signal nicht mehr abgeben konnte, seine Leute müssen ja trotzdem noch in der Nähe sein."<br>Den Weg zurück zum Lager musste Madara seine Schwester stützen. Das war gar nicht so leicht, denn sie war nicht nur ein gutes Stück größer als er, sondern seine Kraftreserven waren ebenfalls aufgebraucht. Im Lager rief ihre Ankunft einigen Wirbel hervor. Sie berichteten nur in aller Kürze von dem Vorgefallenen und eine der Wachen machte sich sofort auf, die Irokuda zu suchen. Es wurde eine Nachricht mit einem Botenvogel an die Front geschickt und Shinoi ließ sich von der schwangeren Ayaka ordentlich verarzten. Man fand tatsächlich eine Gruppe in der Nähe lagernder Irokuda. Madaras Cousin Ryuji ließ sich die Stelle beschreiben, an der sie gegen den Feind gekämpft hatten. Als er wieder kam, trug er ein Stoffbündel bei sich, kugelförmig ausgebeult und rot verfärbt. An der Unterseite sickerte Blut heraus.  
>„Wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr Angriff nicht länger auf den Überraschungsmoment bauen kann", erklärte er grinsend, „werden sie ihn abbrechen müssen. In fünf Minuten ist die Verstärkung da und die Schlacht neigt sich auch bereits dem Ende zu. Ihr beide habt uns gerettet, man."<br>Gerettet. Das beinhaltete Sicherheit. Müde strich Madara seinem kleinen Bruder Izuna durch das Haar, der es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
>In Sicherheit...<br>Die Erschöpfung lähmte seine Glieder und schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu. Er driftete ab in einen Schlaf, der mehr der Bewusstlosigkeit glich. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte gesiegt... Und morgen würde für ihn ein neues Leben beginnen. Ein Leben als Ninja. 

XxX

Vokabeln:

Kai=Fingerzeichen, um einfache Genjutsu aufzulösen

Kanashibari no Jutsu= ein lähmendes Jutsu

Okaa-san=Mutter

Kami=Gott

Onee-san= große Schwester

Otoutou-chan: kleines Brüderchen

Baka=Idiot


	2. Kamikaze no Senshi

**02. Kamikaze no Senshi – Der Kamikaze-Krieger**

Stolz ist einer der größten Flüche der Menschheit. Ehre und Respekt sind Dinge, für die sie bereit sind zu töten – und notfalls auch, ihr eigenes Leben zu geben. Was zurück bleibt, sind trauernde Familien, die der Ehrgeiz des Verstorbenen zerbrochen hat. Manchmal ist es eine Chance für einen Neuanfang. Oft ist es der Grundstein einer ewig währenden Verbitterung. Meistens ist es die Quelle neuen Schmerzes.

XxX

„Nein, Izuna-chan, wenn du das Kunai so hältst, tust du dir nur selber weh", sagte Madara belehrend zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Ich krieg das schon hin, Nii-san! Lass mich nur endlich werfen!"

Kopfschüttelnd trat Madara beiseite und gab die Zielscheibe frei, die in hundert Schritt Entfernung aufgestellt war.

„Geh lieber näher ran, Otoutou-chan!", rief eine Stimme von oben.

Izuna, der gerade mit dem Wurfmesser gezielt hatte, zuckte zusammen und ließ das Kunai fallen. Er hatte Shinoi nicht bemerkt, die oben im Geäst des Baumes hinter ihnen saß. Die Kunoichi grinste und winkte ihm zu. „Ich werd doch nicht die erste Trainingsstunde meines kleinen Bruders verpassen!"

Izuna war jetzt sechs Jahre alt. Er kannte die theoretischen Grundlagen von Chakra, Gen- und Ninjutsu und Madara hatte ihm ein paar einfache Taijutsugriffe beigebracht. Aber erst jetzt bekam er richtige Waffen in die Hand. Madara, der sein Sharingan vor zwei Jahren erweckt hatte, beherrschte bereits die grundlegenden Ninjakünste: Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin. Verwandlung, Tausch und Doppelgänger. Außerdem hatte seine Mutter, Noriko, die von seinem neuen Sharingan absolut begeistert war, ihm das Clanjutsu Gokakyu, die Feuerkugel und einfache Genjutsu beigebracht, sowie allerhand andere Ninjatricks. Damit war er bestens gerüstet für die ersten einfachen Missionen, die er bereits erledigte. Dazu gehörte die Begleitung mehr oder weniger wichtiger Persönlichkeiten auf Reisen, die Überwachung der gewöhnlichen Kriminalität und andere Jobs, die in Friedenszeiten anfielen.

Ja, im Moment herrschte Frieden und das fast überall auf der Welt. Irgendwo weit im Norden tobte ein Krieg zwischen den Samurai und den Shinobi, aber daran waren die Uchiha nicht beteiligt. Der Krieg mit den Kaguya vor zwei Jahren war ihr letzter gewesen und den hatten sie gewonnen. Die zerstreuten Irokuda waren ihres Namens beraubt worden und hatten sich den Uchiha unterworfen. Sie kämpften nun für Madaras Clan und lieferten die Löhne bei ihnen ab, ihre Kinder waren als Geiseln zu einem verbündeten Adeligen gegeben worden. Das war nötig gewesen, weil die Uchiha in diesem Krieg einige Mitglieder verloren hatten. Unter Ninjas war es üblich, dass sich Mitglieder eines nahezu ausgestorbenen Clans oder einfache Leute, die das Handwerk neu erlernen wollten, unter die Herrschaft der großen Familien stellten.

Dieser Krieg jedenfalls hatte die Position der Uchiha gestärkt. Dennoch, das hatte Madara in einem Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern belauscht, ging es nun wieder langsam bergab. Die Einnahmen aus den einfachen Missionen reichten nicht mehr aus, um den Wohlstand der Familien zu sichern. Für die Lösung des Problems wurden bereits viele Möglichkeiten diskutiert: Man könnte mehr Mitglieder aus der einfachen Bevölkerungsschicht ausbilden und damit auch mehr Missionen annehmen. Aber ihr Gebiet hatte stets nur eine begrenzte Zahl an Auftraggebern und mehr Ninja hieße auch mehr Mäuler zu stopfen. Hingegen musste man die jungen Ninja besser ausbilden, damit sie auch schwierigere Missionen übernehmen konnten. Deswegen sollte Izuna neben der Waffenhandhabung auch gleich die Chakrakontrolle lernen. Sein Training übernahm Madara, der wiederum das meiste von Shinoi lernte, denn ihre Eltern waren oft auf Missionen. Nun, ihre Mutter jedenfalls, ihr Vater trainierte ebenfalls eine Menge.

Madara hob das Kunai auf, das Izuna fallen gelassen hatte und reichte es ihm. „Hier. Versuch's nochmal."

Der Junge griff danach. „Jetzt pass mal auf", rief Izuna und schleuderte das Kunai so weit er konnte. Mit einem dumpfen 'Klonk' traf es die Zielscheibe und fiel zu Boden.

„Hä? Warum ist es denn nicht stecken geblieben?"

Madara lief rasch zu der schwarz-weißen Zielscheibe hinüber. „Also, getroffen hast du jedenfalls..."

Oben von ihrem Sitz in den Bäumen aus lachte Shinoi laut auf. Sie deaktivierte ihr Sharingan, mit dem sie die Flugbahn des Kunais verfolgt hatte. „Du willst wissen, warum es nicht stecken geblieben ist?" Sie kam herunter gesprungen, wuschelte Izuna einmal durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar und grinste. „Weil es sich in der Luft gedreht hat. Es ist mit dem stumpfen Ende aufgekommen, verstehst du?" Noch einmal lachte sie auf. „Das war der schlechteste Wurf, den ich jemals gesehen habe", neckte sie ihn. „Man sagt zwar, ein Ninja, der mit Steinen wirft, kann einen Anfänger schlagen, der Shuriken benutzt, aber deswegen musst du deine Waffen noch lange nicht wie Steine schmeißen."

„Du bist gemein", empörte sich ihr kleiner Bruder, „das war doch mein erster Versuch!"

„Das stimmt schon, Izuna-chan", sagte sie, jetzt etwas sanfter, „aber für einen Shinobi gibt es meistens keinen zweiten."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um. „Ich gehe schon zurück zu den Zelten. Bald gibt es Mittagessen, macht nicht mehr so lange!"

Madara kam von der Zielscheibe zurück und stellte sich neben Izuna, der trotzig die Fäuste geballt hatte und Shinoi hinterher starrte.

„Naja... Wenigstens hast du getroffen", meinte er schulternzuckend. „Lass uns weitermachen."

Infolge der nächsten Stunde brachte Madara seinem Bruder die richtige Handhabung der Wurfmesser bei. Als Izuna das Hundert-Schritt-Ziel sicher in die rote Mitte traf (ohne, dass das Kunai herausfiel), wollte er aufhören, doch Izuna protestierte dagegen:  
>„Lass uns doch noch weiter machen, Nii-san! Ich schaff bestimmt auch zweihundert Schritt!"<p>

„Dazu müsstest du Chakra in deinen Wurf legen und das kannst du noch nicht. Außerdem fällst du immer noch vom Baum runter, wenn du versuchst, senkrecht den Stamm hoch zu klettern. Nein, wir machen morgen weiter."

„Ach, dann geh du doch schon vor", meinte er beleidigt, „ich komme dann nach."

Madara zuckte mit den Schultern und schickte sich an zu gehen. Außer Sichtweite seines kleinen Bruders jedoch konzentrierte er sein Chakra an seinen Fußsohlen und lief senkrecht einen Baumstamm hinauf. Dann machte er es sich auf einem dicken Ast gemütlich, von dem aus er den Jungen beobachten konnte und stellte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

Ihr Trainingsplatz lag etwas von der Zeltstadt entfernt und natürlich kam es nicht infrage, dass Madara seinen Bruder hier vollkommen schutzlos allein ließ. Als der Ältere war es seine Pflicht, über ihn zu wachen. Es würde Izuna gut tun, wenn er das heimlich tat und er seine Trainingserfolge allein und ohne fremde Hilfe erreichte. Von seinem Mittagessen verabschiedete sich Madara lieber schon mal. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit, als er sich selbst heimlich hinaus geschlichen hatte, um stundenlang sein neues Sharingan zu trainieren. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte – ob wohl damals Shinoi über ihn gewacht hatte?

Madara lächelte still und griff sich eine Schriftrolle, in der verschiedene Jutsus beschrieben waren. Ein wenig Lektüre würde ihm helfen, die Zeit totzuschlagen.

Izuna trainierte tatsächlich noch den ganzen Nachmittag lang. Als er sich endlich, schwitzend und keuchend, daran machte, die Zielscheibe abzubauen, schlich Madara um den Trainingsplatz herum und tat, als wäre er eben erst hinzu gekommen.

„Wir haben dich beim Essen vermisst", behauptete er und sein Bruder sah auf, erschöpft, aber glücklich.

„Hab wohl etwas die Zeit vergessen", meinte er. „Aber willst du sehen, was ich schon kann, Nii-san?"

Ermunternd nickte Madara ihm zu. Der Junge zückte ein Kunai und ritzte damit drei Kreuze in jeweils drei nah beieinander stehende Bäume. Dann kehrte er den Zielen den Rücken zu, zog noch zwei weitere Wurfmesser hervor und atmete einmal tief durch. Madara beobachtete ihn neugierig. Er hatte nur hin und wieder zu Izuna hinüber gesehen. Sein Bruder hatte sich verbessert, das wusste er sicher. Wie sehr, das würde er jetzt sehen.

Izuna nahm Anlauf. Er rannte von den Zielen weg, hundert Schritt, zweihundert, wurde immer schneller. Dann raste er senkrecht einen Baum hinauf, kopfüber einen überstehenden Ast entlang und schleuderte die Kunai zu den drei markierten Bäumen. Gerade mal zwei Sekunden hatte er sich an dem Ast halten können, nun fiel er herunter, drehte sich noch einmal in der Luft und landete sicher auf seinen Beinen.

Madara sah zu den Kreuzen hinüber. Auf zweihundert Schritt Entfernung hatten die Kunai das Holz an den markierten Stellen glatt durchschlagen und ein kleines Loch hinterlassen, bevor sie sich in den Boden dahinter gebohrt hatten. Izuna hatte nicht nur die Zielübungen gemeistert, sondern war auch mit seiner Chakrakontrolle ein gutes Stück weitergekommen.

Sein kleiner Bruder kam zu ihm herüber, ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Das war sehr gut, Izuna. Heute früh noch der schlechteste Werfer der Welt und jetzt ein solches Kunststück. Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht", lobte ihn Madara.

Izuna strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er jubelte auf und umarmte seinen großen Bruder voller Freude.

Madara drückte ihn ebenfalls vorsichtig an sich, auch wenn ihn diese Euphorie etwas überraschte. Aber war das nicht natürlich? Ständig wurde ihnen gesagt, sie sollten noch besser werden, dem Clan Ehre bringen, ihre Eltern stolz machen. Selbst in einem Lob klang das immer mit:

Mach weiter so und du wirst das-und-das erreichen. Genau so etwas erwartet man von einem Uchiha. Du wirst einmal ein großer Shinobi werden, wenn du dich weiter so schnell verbesserst. Es ist gut, dass du so ehrgeizig bist, lass jetzt bloß nicht nach!

Jedes Lob enthielt schon wieder die nächste Aufgabe. Kein Freiraum für Fehler, für ein kurzes Ausruhen. Madara aber hatte dem Jungen einfach nur gesagt, dass er es gut gemacht hatte. Ohne Bedingungen. Ohne Zwang. Einfach nur gut gemacht. Das war alles, was Kinder brauchten.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Lager erzählte ihm Izuna lang und breit, auf welche Probleme er beim Training gestoßen war und wie er sie gelöst hatte. Madara hörte ihm geduldig zu und beantwortete ihm bereitwillig alle Fragen, die er zu anderen Schwierigkeiten noch hatte. Doch während Izuna fröhlich vor sich hin plapperte, bemerkte Madara nicht weit entfernt noch andere Geräusche. Scheinbar waren sie nicht die Einzigen, die so spät noch trainierten. Der junge Shinobi hielt Izuna an und forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf, zu schweigen. Eigentlich nur aus Neugier schlichen die beiden Jungen näher, bis Madara erstaunt inne hielt. Aus dem Stimmenwirrwarr konnte er nun, wenn er sehr genau lauschte, seinen Vater heraushören. Langsam schlichen die beiden noch näher, bis sie einzelne Worte ausmachen konnten. Jetzt erkannten sie auch die anderen Sprecher: Es waren Kin, ihr Onkel väterlicherseits, und ein Ninja namens Konjo.

„Warum nochmal hast du dich von der Mission zum Watanuki-Schrein abgemeldet, Seiko?"

„Für dich immer noch Seiko-san", knurrte ihr Vater verärgert.

„Ich weiß, warum du dich abgemeldet hast, Seiko", erwiderte Kin, ohne seinem Einwurf die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. „Du bist dir zu gut für die einfachen Arbeiten."

„Unsinn, Kin-san", widersprach der Andere, „er weiß durchaus, dass er entbehrlich ist. Deswegen trainiert er ja auch so viel. Vielleicht erschien ihm die Mission ja aber zu schwer?"

„Oh, es tut mir Leid, wenn ihr mit ein paar betrunkenen Schlägern nicht fertig werden konntet", zischte Seiko angriffslustig.

Ein dumpfer Laut ertönte. Die Brüder konnten nicht sehen, was passiert war, aber ein ersticktes Keuchen sagte ihnen, dass die Typen ihren Vater wahrscheinlich gegen einen Baum gepresst und ihm dadurch die Luft abgeschnürt hatten.

„Du willst ein Uchiha sein?", flüsterte Kin gehässig. „Du wirst niemals das Niveau von jemandem erreichen, der das Sharingan benutzen kann. Jemand wie uns! Sieh es endlich ein, du bist ein Verlierer."

„Ein Verlierer und ein wertloser Abzweig unseres Clans", fügte Konjo hinzu. „Vergiss endlich dein albernes Training, es bringt dir ohnehin nichts. Erkenne deinen Platz. Deinesgleichen sollte lieber die niederen Arbeiten übernehmen. Betrunkene Schläger sind doch genau dein Level, Seiko."

Der gedemütigte Ninja erwiderte nichts. Kin und sein Kamerad verpassten ihm noch einmal einen Stoß, bevor sie von ihm abließen. Als sie sich danach zurück zogen, konnten die Brüder erstmals einen Blick auf sie erhaschen. Die beiden Shinobi sahen zu ihnen herüber und grinsten.

Madara packte seinen kleinen Bruder an der Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten, als er bemerkte, wie dieser sich wütend auf die beiden Männer stürzen wollte. Warnend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Als die Uchiha weg waren, stieß sich Seiko von dem Baum ab. Er hob den Blick, als Izuna ein unbeabsichtigtes Geräusch machte. Als er seine beiden Kinder sah, die seine Demütigung mit verfolgt hatten, wurde er bleich.

„Oto-san!", rief Izuna jetzt aus und lief zu ihm hinüber. „Oto-san, warum hast du nichts zu ihnen gesagt? So dürfen sie nicht mit dir reden! Du musst dich doch wehren!"

Langsam trat auch Madara neben ihn und strich dem Kleineren über das Haar. Sein erster Impuls war, Izuna beizupflichten. Dann aber sah er seinen Vater an und erinnerte sich an die letzten Monate zurück. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, gab es genug Anzeichen, dass solche Drohungen öfter vorkamen. Und irgendwie, in der verdrehten Logik des Clanstolzes, konnte er die Argumente der beiden Shinobi nachvollziehen und wusste, dass sie allgemein anerkannt waren. Verbal konnte sein Vater sich nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen und wenn er sie körperlich angriff, würde er sie zu einem offiziellen Kampf herausfordern müssen, wenn er seine Ehre wiederherstellen wollte. Einen solchen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen, wenn seine Gegner das Sharingan benutzen.

„Weiß Kaa-san davon?", fragte Madara leise und ernst. Eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig. Madara hatte früh gelernt, bei den Streiten seiner Eltern wegzuhören, aber etwas bekam man immer mit und eben diese Bruchstücke ergaben nun einen Sinn.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", behauptete ihr Vater mit einem mühsam aufgesetzten Lächeln, das vor allem Izuna galt. „Die beiden werden sich schon wieder einkriegen. Ich weiß, dass viele denken wie sie und ich werde keinen Streit anfangen, nur weil einer von ihnen es ausspricht."

„Du bist ein großer Shinobi", sagte Izuna ganz ernst und nahm seine Hand, „und wenn ich erwachsen bin, will ich auch mal so werden wie du."

Ihr Vater blinzelte ein paar Mal und wandte kurz den Blick ab, bevor er in die Hocke ging und Izuna sanft umarmte.

„Ich danke dir, mein Sohn", flüsterte er und Madara war sich sicher, dass er Tränen unterdrückte.

Izuna, fest davon überzeugt, dass jetzt wieder alles gut war, lächelte bereits wieder, als ihr Vater wieder aufstand.

„Jetzt lasst uns zurück zu den Zelten gehen", meinte der Ninja.

Madara folgte seiner Familie, doch auf dem Rückweg dachte er lange über das Gehörte nach. Er fand es ungerecht und schrecklich grausam, wie sein Vater behandelt wurde, aber er mochte es sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie das für ihn sein musste. Der ständige Streit mit Mutter, die Verachtung des ganzen Clans, sein erfolgloses Training und jetzt auch noch seine Kinder, die das alles mit erlebten. Es war einfach nicht fair.

XxX

Die folgenden Wochen verbrachte Madara mit kleinen Missionen und dem Training seines Bruders. Beiden waren nun aber die Sinne geschärft worden für gewisse Gesten und Andeutungen, die im Clan umgingen. Die Verachtung und Missbilligung ihrem Vater gegenüber war im Grunde deutlich zu spüren. Ihre Eltern stritten immer häufiger und Verzweiflung lag über ihrem Zelt wie ein schweres Leichentuch. Auch Shinoi war oft traurig und in sich verschlossen. Wenn sie keine Aufträge zu erledigen hatte, leistete sie den Jungen Gesellschaft. Nur wenn die Geschwister zusammen waren, konnten sie wirklich ausgelassen miteinander lachen.

Die Kinder, besonders Shinoi und Madara, die ihre Aufträge dank ihres Sharingans stets zu vollster Zufriedenheit ausführten, waren die einzige Freude, die Noriko und Seiko noch teilten. Deshalb verbrachten sie auch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen. Trotzdem blieb die Stimmung angespannt.

Aus den Wochen, in denen die Erwartungen an Madara im gleichen Maße stiegen, wie sie für seinen Vater sanken, wurden schließlich Monate. Auch Izuna verbesserte sich sehr. Sein siebter Geburtstag kam und ging. Er lernte die grundlegenden Ninjutsu und Madara ging mit ihm gemeinsam auf seine erste Mission. Obwohl sie nur ein paar Handwerkern beim Flicken eines Strohdachs helfen sollten, war der Junge ganz aufgeregt.

Ein ganzes Jahr noch verging in dieser wackeligen Harmonie, ein Jahr, an dessen Ende auch Madara auffiel, dass sie mehr Krieger verloren hatten als gewöhnlich. Vier Männer waren es diesmal, keinem davon stand er besonders nahe, aber gekannt hatte er sie alle. Im Winter wurde zum Jahresende wie üblich die Trauerzeremonie für die Gefallenen abgehalten. Traditionell gab es ein riesiges Lagerfeuer, zur Erinnerung an die Feuerbestattungen im vergangenen Jahr. Die Uchiha standen darum herum, starrten in die Flammen und gedachten ihrer Verwandten, während einige von ihnen Klagelieder anstimmten. Zwei Monate später feierte Madaras Familie den Geburtstag der drei 'Winterkinder', wie Noriko sie scherzhaft zu nennen pflegte. Da ihre Geburtstage mit dem , dem 03. Januar und dem 10. Februar so nah beieinander lagen, feierten sie ihn meistens als einen Tag an Izunas Geburtstag. Madara wurde neun Jahre alt, Izuna sieben und Shinoi vierzehn.

Etwa eine Woche später, Madara und Shinoi kamen gerade von ihrem gemeinsamen Training zurück, erwartete sie eine Überraschung.

Die Geschwister klopften sich den Schnee von den Schuhen, bevor sie das heimatliche Zelt betraten. Draußen brach bereits die Nacht herein, aber ihr Vater war immer noch nicht da, nur ihre Mutter.

„Gibt es schon Abendessen?", fragte Shinoi mit einem Blick auf den großen Kessel über der Feuerstelle in der Mitte des Zeltes, in der eine Suppe kochte.

„Ja, aber wir haben kein Salz mehr", erwiderte Noriko. „Ich habe Izuna losgeschickt, damit er etwas von eurem Onkel Kira holt. Ich wollte mit euch beiden reden..."

„Sicher. Was gibt es?", fragte Madara und setzte sich zusammen mit seiner Schwester auf die Sitzkissen.

„Ihr habt eine Mission zusammen. Ein Nachbarschaftsstreit zwischen dem Land des Reißzahns und dem des Löwen, aber Letztere haben ebenfalls Ninja zur Abwehr angeheuert. Eure Aufgabe ist es, dort hin zu gehen und herauszufinden, was ihr Auftrag ist. Es geht natürlich um Gebietsansprüche, deshalb könnte es zu Kämpfen kommen. Ayaka-san, Reizei-san und Hayao-san werden euch helfen, die Ninja zu verjagen, falls das nötig sein sollte."

Die drei Ninja, die seine Mutter genannt hatte, waren allesamt Professionelle. Ayaka und Hayao waren Norikos Geschwister. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte Erstere einen kleinen Sohn, Kagami, geboren und seitdem nicht mehr in einer Schlacht gekämpft. Sie besaß auch kein Sharingan, dafür war sie aber sehr geschickt und eine gute Strategin. Außerdem war sie Meisterin des Kenjutsu, der Schwertkunst. Ihr Bruder Hayao wohnte im Zelt direkt neben Madara und überwachte den Waffenhandel des Clans, sodass er seinen Neffen ab und an ein paar neue Shuriken schenken konnte. Vor drei Jahren hatte er seine Frau im Krieg verloren. Daraufhin hatte er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und war zu einem noch gefährlicherem Gegner geworden. Reizei schließlich war wie Hayao ein erfolgreicher Sharingankrieger, mit dem Madara irgendwie über seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits verwandt war.

Dass ausgerechnet diese Drei sie auf ihrer Mission begleiten sollten, führte den Geschwistern den Ernst der Lage nur allzu deutlich vor Augen.

Noriko hatte sich derweil zu ihnen gesetzt. „Ihr sollt noch heute Abend aufbrechen", erklärte sie ihren Kindern. „Das hat der Rat so beschlossen." Der Rat der Ältesten, bestehend aus den verbliebenen sieben Ninja der vergangenen Generationen. Sie stellten alle Missionen und trafen die Entscheidungen.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit, aber..."

„Schon gut, Okaa-san", beruhigte sie Madara. „Shinoi und ich werden das schaffen."

Die Kunoichi lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr beide stark seid. Wirklich. Aber das ist dein erster Auftrag in Feindesland, Madara-chan, und ich mache mir einfach Sorgen..."

„Ich werde auf Madara-chan aufpassen", versprach Shinoi, wobei sie eine besondere Betonung auf das verniedlichende „-chan" legte. Da Madara das Sharingan besaß, hatte er eigentlich das Recht, auf dem gebräuchlichen „-san" zu bestehen (und für gewöhnlich tat er das auch) jetzt aber fiel sein Protest mager aus. Seine Schwester wuschelte ihm grinsend durch sein blauschwarzes Haar.

„Passt auf euch auf, alle beide. Das müsst ihr mir versprechen", verlangte Noriko. „Und kommt zu mir zurück."

Ihre Kinder sahen sie kurz erstaunt und wider Willen betroffen an. Dann aber falteten sie die Hände und verbeugten sich feierlich vor ihrer Mutter, die doch sonst immer so stark war und der jetzt Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Wir versprechen es."

Noriko lächelte erleichtert. Dann schloss sie die Geschwister in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest.

„Eure Gegner sind wirklich gefährlich", flüsterte sie ihnen zu. „In einer anderen Ecke des Landes haben sie bereits Unruhe gestiftet. Euer Oto-san ist heute früh mit einem Team dorthin aufgebrochen, damit sie der Truppe, der ihr begegnen werdet, nicht zu Hilfe eilen können.."

„Er hat sich gar nicht von uns verabschiedet!", protestierte Shinoi. Ihre Mutter lächelte traurig.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist, meine Kleine."

„Von Izuna können wir uns doch aber noch verabschieden, oder?", fragte Madara. Noriko zögerte, nickte dann aber.

„Er müsste gleich hier sein. Wir essen noch zusammen Abendbrot und dann brecht ihr auf. Eure Sachen habe ich schon gepackt. Bitte verratet Izuna keine Details, ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht."

„Die solltest du dir auch nicht machen", wiederholte Shinoi lächelnd.

In diesem Moment trat Izuna ins Zelt ein und die Familie genoss das gemeinsame Mahl. Es war ein friedliches Beisammensein. Shinoi erzählte ihnen ein paar neue Witze und Izuna prahlte vor seiner Mutter mit dem neusten Jutsus, das er gelernt hatte. Als sie fertig waren, erzählten Madara und Shinoi ihren kleinen Bruder, dass sie nun bald auf eine gemeinsame Mission aufbrechen würden. Erst war der Junge enttäuscht, als er erfuhr, dass sie eine Weile wegbleiben würden. Doch er überspielte seine Gefühle rasch, indem er Shinoi damit stichelte, dass ihr fünf Jahre jüngerer Bruder sie bereits eingeholt hatte und sie schon gemeinsam auf Missionen gingen. Shinoi gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, bevor sie ihn heftig umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf den schwarzen Haarschopf drückte.

„Wir sind so bald wie möglich wieder zurück", versprach Madara, „und nächstes Mal gehen wir beide wieder zusammen auf Mission, Otoutou-chan."

Izuna lächelte und Madara prägte sich sein Gesicht ganz genau ein, bevor er mit seiner Schwester das Zelt verließ. Er wusste, dass für ihn als Ninja nun bei jedem Aufbruch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihn wieder zu sehen, sinken würde.

Vor dem Zelt wartete bereits Ayaka, ihre Tante Sie lächelte den Kindern freundlich zu und reichte ihnen ein paar Rucksäcke, die ihre Mutter ihr gegeben haben musste. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Rand der Zeltstadt, wo Hayao und Reizei bereits warteten. Norikos Bruder sah ihr tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich: Seine Gesichtszüge hatten die selbe Strenge, sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar stand wie bei Madaras Mutter nach allen Seiten ab. Seine Hände waren groß und voller Schwielen, da er neben dem Waffenhandel auch manchmal selbst Klingen schmiedete, wenn das Geld knapp war. Von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn entstellte eine lange Narbe sein Gesicht, die sein rechtes Auge nur knapp verfehlte.

Seine Schwester Ayaka war die zierlicher. Ihre Haut war so blass, dass sie fast durchsichtig wirkte und ihr schwarzes schulterlanges Haar schimmerte bläulich im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes.

Reizei hingegen war besonders groß gewachsen. Seine Miene war ernst und wachsam. Sein langes, mattschwarzes Haar war im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden. Er nickte den jungen Geschwistern einmal kurz zu. Die Leitung dieser Mission würde ihm obliegen.

Bevor er das Signal zum Aufbruch gab, warf Madara noch einen Blick zurück zu seinem heimatlichen Zelt. Dann aber wandte er sich ab und folgte seinem neuen Team. Er fühlte sich befangen, aber er war nicht sensibel genug, um die böse Vorahnung zu empfangen, wie es Shinoi tat.

XxX

Seiko taumelte keuchend zurück. Mit der rechten Hand tastete er an seiner Seite entlang und spürte eine warme, feuchte Flüssigkeit über seine Finger rinnen. Aber der Schmerz war nicht weiter schlimm. Die Waffe hatte ihn bloß gestreift.

Seiko hob grimmig den Kopf und sah seinem Gegner entgegen. Der feindliche Shinobi grinste ihn an und zückte ein Katana.

„Ich hab den Zweiten erledigt, Seiko-san! Der Fluchtweg ist frei!"

Dieser Ruf kam von seinem Partner Hikaku. Für einen Moment spielte Seiko tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, sich zurückzuziehen. Doch nein, das konnte er nicht machen. Weglaufen war nicht seien Art. Außerdem war Hikaku gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt und auch wenn er das Sharingan besaß, führte doch Seiko als der Ältere ihr kleines Team an. Dieser Bursche hatte ihm nichts zu befehlen. Sie konnten einfach nicht zulassen, dass der Wachtrupp zu der größeren Gruppe an Ninja zurückkehrte, der er angehörte. Dann wäre der geplante Überraschungsangriff dahin.

Der verbliebene Späher hieb mit dem Schwert nach ihm, doch Seiko rette sich mit einem Sprung nach hinten. Hastig schloss er einige Fingerzeichen.  
>„Gokakyu no Jutsu!"<p>

Ein riesige Feuerkugel schoss auf den Shinobi zu. Doch dieser war weder schwach noch langsam. Er benutzte das Erdelement, um sich in den Untergrund zu retten und die Attacke wirkungslos über seinen Kopf hinweg rasen zu lassen.

Diesen Trick durchschaute Seiko jedoch schnell und formte rasch weitere Fingerzeichen.

„Magen: Jubaku Satsu", murmelte er dabei und an seinen Partner gewandt: „Übernehmen Sie, Hikaku-san." Hinter ihm sprang der junge Ninja auf einen Baum hinauf, denn er hatte die Fingerzeichen und damit seinen Plan erkannt.

Aus der Erde schossen mit einem Mal kräftige grüne Ranken. In ihnen wand sich der feindliche Ninja und versuchte sich vergeblich aus der eisernen Umklammerung zu befreien. Er wusste nicht, dass die Pflanzen lediglich eine Illusion waren, die ihm Lähmung vorgaukelten. Dass Seiko kein Sharingan besaß, bedeutete nicht, dass er sich nicht mit Genjutsu aus kannte.

Hikaku schoss von seinem Ast herunter. Ohne viel Federlesen rammte er dem scheinbar Gefesselten ein Kunai in die Brust. Der Shinobi stöhnte hustete ein paar Mal, als Blut in seine Lunge drang. Dann riss er ungläubig die Augen auf und sackte schließlich röchelnd zusammen.

Das aber war Hikaku nicht genug. Bevor Seiko es verhindern konnte, hatte er dem Mann vorsorglich die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Erst jetzt löste Seiko sein Jutsu auf.

„Sie haben ihn besiegt", meinte der Jüngling. „Er ist tot. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Das war er nicht, aber Seiko ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein. Er warf seinem Partner nur einen unwilligen Blick zu.

„Sie verstehen wohl den Ernst der Lage nicht. Höchstwahrscheinlich befinden wir uns am Anfang eines neuen Krieges. Bis wir wissen, was genau der Auftrag des Satsou-Clans ist, müssen wir sie als unsere Feinde ansehen." Es missfiel ihm, dass er einen so jungen Ninja siezen musste, aber das war nicht zu ändern. Die Höflichkeit verlangte diesen Umgang mit jedem Sharinganträger, wenn er nicht ausdrücklich etwas anderes erlaubte. Und auf so gutem Fuß standen die beiden nicht miteinander, zumal sie nur entfernt miteinander verwandt waren.

Hikaku schnaubte verächtlich. „Umso wichtiger ist es doch, nicht frühzeitig auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Wir hätten uns zurückziehen sollen, nachdem wir entdeckt wurden! Das Lager des Satsou-Clans umfasst gut zwanzig kampffähige Ninja. Wenn sie ihre Wachen vermissen, könnten sie unsere gesamte Truppe entdecken und wir sind gerade mal zu acht."

„Sie wissen genau, dass die eigentliche Verantwortung bei Reizei-sans Gruppe an der Grenze liegt. Wir sind ja nicht so dumm, dieses Lager einfach so zu überfallen. Unser Auftrag ist es, sie aufzuhalten, wenn sie ihren Kameraden zur Hilfe kommen wollen. Aber um zu erfahren, ob sie das überhaupt vorhaben, brauchen wir einen von ihnen lebend!" Seiko deutete anklagend auf die Leiche. „Sieht der so aus, als könnte er uns noch irgendetwas sagen?

„Wie bitte?", fuhr ihn sein Partner an. „Sie sind doch derjenige, der unbedingt weiter kämpfen wollte! Ich wäre gleich zurückgekehrt, nachdem ich den Ersten getötet hatte und sich ein Fluchtweg ergab."

„Dann hätte ihr Lager erfahren, wer wir sind. Wir mussten sie töten, aber eben nicht sofort!"

Hikaku hatte seine Sharingan noch immer nicht deaktiviert, ein deutliches Zeichen für seine Wut. „Sie haben doch gesagt, dass ich das machen soll!"

Seikos Augen funkelten wütend. „Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen übernehmen. Kann ich wissen, dass Sie ihn sofort abstechen? Es hätte gereicht, ihn schwer genug zu verletzen, damit er nicht mehr fliehen kann."

Hikaku zitterte vor Wut und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Von jemandem wie Ihnen lasse ich mich nicht kritisieren!", knurrte er böse.

Seiko beachtete den Seitenhieb nicht. An dergleichen war er gewöhnt. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen Stich.

„Ob Sie meine Worte annehmen oder nicht, ist mir egal. Aber machen Sie sich endlich nützlich und helfen sie mir, die Leichen zu verscharren."

Seiko war zu dem leblosen Körper hinüber getreten, der auf Hikakus Konto ging. Rasch schloss er einige Fingerzeichen.

„Doton: Chidōkaku."

Die Erde um die Leiche herum senkte sich ab und zog sie hinab in einen weiten Krater. Auf einen Wink seiner Hand hin schloss sich das Erdreich wieder darüber, bis das Grab nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Hikaku warf ihm nur einen raschen Blick zu, bevor er dasselbe mit dem zweiten Shinobi tat. Seiko spürte, wie ihn bei diesem Anblick erneut Neid und Wut überkamen. Hikaku beherrschte kein Doton. Die Veranlagung für die Elemente waren bei jedem Ninja unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt, im Mindestmaß jedoch bei jedem vorhanden. Deswegen war es Hikaku mit seinem Sharingan möglich, Seikos Jutsu einfach zu kopieren, obwohl er das Erdelement nie zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Er selbst hingegen hatte für diesen einfachen Trick lange hart trainiert und er war stolz darauf, sowohl Katon, das Feuer, als auch Doton, die Erde, zu beherrschen. Dieser Bursche aber schüttelte das so einfach aus dem Ärmel!

Als sie ihre Arbeiten erledigt hatten, machten sich Hikaku und Seiko auf den Rückweg. Ihr acht Mann starkes Team hatte sich aufgeteilt, das feindliche Zeltlager auszuspähen. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt stellten die beiden fest, dass sie die letzte Gruppe waren. Rasch sagten sie die Parolen auf, die übliche Abwehrmaßnahme gegen Henge und schlossen sich der Beratung an. Ihr Teamführer, ein Mann namens Nayoko, hörte sich ruhig alle Berichte an.

Schließlich sprach er selbst: „Anhand der gesammelten Informationen machen die Gesprächsfetzen, die ich aufschnappen konnte, nun endlich Sinn. Leider ist jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass diese Ninja ihrer Gruppe an der Grenze beispringen werden. Sie planen, morgen schon aufzubrechen. Sie wollen alle gemeinsam kämpfen und in den Krieg ziehen. Die Sache ist größer, als wir gedacht haben. Es ist nicht nur ein kleiner Nachbarschaftsstreit, das Land des Löwen will das des Reißzahns überfallen. Wir müssen sofort handeln. Diese Shinobi dürfen die Grenze nicht erreichen."

„Aber sie haben mehr als die doppelte Übermacht!", protestierte eine Kunoichi aus ihrer Reihe. „Im direkten Kräftemessen würde das zu viele Opfer fordern. Der Satsou-Clan soll doch auch ein Kekkei Genkai haben."

„Es wird nur noch schwach vererbt, aber ja, Sie haben Recht, Kaori-san. Es wäre ohne Zweifel gefährlich."  
>„Wir brauchen einen Lockvogel", stellte Hikaku fest. „Bei einer solchen Übermacht können wir den Feind nur auslöschen, wenn wir ihn in einen Hinterhalt locken. Jemand muss sie ablenken und in die richtige Richtung locken."<p>

„Nur, dass dieser Jemand recht geringe Überlebenschancen hat..."

Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe. Ein tiefes, erdrückendes Schweigen, gleich einem schweren Leichentuch. Ninja, die während einer Mission starben – und es galt als absolut unehrenhaft, auf irgendeinem anderen Wege aus der Welt zu scheiden – warfen ihr Leben fort aufgrund von Dummheit und Unfähigkeit, setzten es aufs Spiel im allgemeinen Risiko, oder sie opferten es für die Mission oder das Leben ihrer Kameraden.

Bei der vorliegenden Aufgabe zu sterben wäre ohne Zweifel ein überaus ehrenvoller Tod. Die Kamikaze no Senshi, jene Krieger, die sich auf eine Mission begaben, die von vornherein ihren eigenen Tod forderte, wurden in ihrem Clan als die größten Helden verehrt.

Auf der anderen Seite war der Clan ohnehin nicht allzu groß und jeder Verlust wiegte schwer in ihren Reihen. Deswegen war es die Pflicht eines jeden Ninja, seien Kameraden zu beschützen. Nicht aber um den Preis der gesamten Mission.

Die unausgesprochene Frage: „Wer soll es machen?", klang jedem von ihnen in den Ohren.

Die Uchiha senkten den Blick. Sie gingen in sich und schauten tief in sich hinein. Natürlich waren sie alle zu der Bereitschaft erzogen worden, sich für ihre Kameraden zu opfern. Es tatsächlich zu tun erforderte jedoch eine ganz andere Art von Mut.

„Ich mache es." Seiko hob den Kopf und sah seinen Teamführer entschlossen an. „Ich werde der Lockvogel sein."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", erwiderte einer der anderen Shinobi. „Wir müssen einen besonders starken Krieger wählen, damit zumindest die Chance besteht, er könnte zurückkommen. Für Sie wäre das der sichere Tod und wir hätten nicht einmal Gewissheit, dass Sie es auf die Reihe kriegen."

Diese Worte waren überaus hart, aber sie trugen nur zu Stärkung von Seikos Entschluss bei.

„Wir können ebenso wenig das Risiko eingehen, einen unserer besten Krieger oder gar unseren Teamführer zu verlieren. Ich bin in dieser Gruppe zu entbehren. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass ich für die Uchiha einen geringeren Wert habe, weil ich mein Sharingan nicht aktivieren konnte. Dies ist meine Chance, dennoch zu wahrer Ehre zu gelangen. Ich habe genug trainiert, um diese Mission erfolgreich zu erfüllen."

„Sie wollen es also gar nicht für uns, Ihre Kameraden, sondern nur für sich selbst tun?", fragte Nayoko stirnrunzelnd nach.

Seiko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich tue es für meine Kinder. Sie sollen nicht in der Schande leben, ihr Vater sei ein unfähiger Feigling." Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig, als er das sagte. Insgeheim hatte er schon seit Jahren über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Er ertrug die missbilligenden Blicke seiner Verwandten nicht mehr und er litt unter den Streiten mit seiner Frau. Am meisten aber machte ihm die Demütigung zu schaffen, vor seinen eigenen Kindern verhöhnt zu werden. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Seiko wollte seinen Ahnen in einer würdigen Umgebung gegenüber treten und er wollte seinem Zelt keine Schande machen. Diese Mission war genau das Richtige für ihn.

„Dann werden wir Ihren Entschluss akzeptieren, Seiko-san", sagte Nayoko. „Sie werden die feindlichen Shinobi für uns in die Falle locken."

Es wurde nicht lange diskutiert. Niemand anderes bot sich an. Keiner versuchte, ihn von seinem Entschluss abzubringen. Seiko war in der Tat entbehrlich.

Der Shinobi verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich danke Ihnen. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

Jedes Wort war genau so gemeint. Seiko sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sich etwas in den Blicken der Uchiha verändert hatte. Sie waren wohlwollend, ja respektvoll. Nirgendwo sah er Mitleid oder Trauer um seinen baldigen Tod, aber das wollte er auch gar nicht. Als ein minderwertiges Werkzeug hatte er den einzigen Entschluss gefasst, mit dem er dennoch von Nutzen sein konnte. Er hatte sich freiwillig für eine Aufgabe gemeldet, zu der er nur aus moralischen und prinzipiellen Gründen nicht verpflichtet wurde.

„Ich liebe meine Frau", sagte er leise, „und ich liebe meine Kinder. Bitte richtet ihnen das aus."

Nayoko nickte, bevor er die Schriftrolle zusammenband, auf der er alle gesammelten Informationen notiert hatte.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt gehen."

XxX

Vokabeln:

Nii-san=(großer) Bruder

Oto-san=Vater

Kamikaze=Göttlicher Wind (wörtl.)


	3. Lauernde Ungerechtigkeit

**03. Ukagau Shittō - Lauernde Ungerechtigkeit**

Jeder Mensch geht anders damit um, wenn eine geliebte Person stirbt. Manche können sofort weinen und versuchen, ihre Trauer aus sich heraus zu schwemmen. Bald schön können sie wieder lachen, aber du wirst nie sicher sein, was wirklich in ihnen vor geht.

Manche werden wütend und suchen einen Schuldigen, jemanden, an dem sie sich rächen können. Sie brauchen ein Ventil für ihre Gefühle. Sie sind so verletzt, dass sie lieber Anderen Schmerzen antun, als sich selbst eine Blöße zu geben.

Und wieder Andere begreifen den Verlust erst nach langer Zeit. Sie können stunden- oder tagelang unter Schock stehen. Beinahe ist es erschreckend, wie kalt und vernünftig sie sich geben. Aber gerade diese Personen werden auf lange Sicht am meisten von einem solchen Verlust geprägt. Sie werde niemals vergessen. In ihnen wächst der Wunsch, selbst etwas zu verändern.

XxX

„Ihr beide habt wirklich großartige Arbeit geleistet." Ayaka lächelte und umarmte die Geschwister zärtlich.

„Hey, das ist doch peinlich...", protestierte Shinoi und auch Madara löste sich so rasch wie möglich aus der Umarmung seiner Tante. Immerhin hatten sie die Zeltstadt schon erreicht. Onkel Hayao und ihr Teamführer Reizei waren zwar schon gegangen, aber Madara wollte nicht bei solch intimen Liebkosungen gesehen werden. Immerhin war er schon neun Jahre alt und ein richtiger Ninja!

Ayaka lachte auf die Zurückweisung hin nur herzlich und strich Shinoi noch einmal liebevoll über die Wange, da wo sie einen tiefen Schnitt von einem Kunai abbekommen hatte. Zum Glück hatten sie die Wunde schnell verarzten können, sodass wohl keine Narbe zurückbleiben würde.

„Das Land des Reißzahns kann jetzt wieder sicher sein. Gemeinsam mit euch haben wir die feindlichen Shinobi, die das Land des Löwen angeheuert hat, aufhalten können. Ihr habt uns wirklich sehr dabei geholfen."

„Das war doch ohnehin nur möglich, weil sie keine Unterstützung kriegen konnten", murmelte Madara. „So viel haben wir jetzt auch nicht beigetragen." Tatsächlich hatten sie die meiste Zeit über auf das Lager aufpassen, Essen machen und Feuerholz sammeln müssen, während die Erwachsenen die Feinde ausspioniert hatten. Erst beim Überfall hatte auch Madara richtig mithelfen dürfen. Da er mit seinem Sharingan schon recht gut umgehen konnte, hatte er es nicht nur vermeiden können, verletzt zu werden, er hatte auch ganz alleine zwei Gegner besiegt.

„Trotzdem, ihr könnt wirklich stolz auf euch sein, alle beide! Macht nur immer weiter so." Ayaka verabschiedete sich winkend von ihnen und betrat die Zeltstadt.

Shinoi und Madara gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu ihrem heimatlichen Zelt davon. Drei Wochen waren sie insgesamt weg geblieben. Madara vermisste seinen kleinen Bruder Izuna und seine Eltern. Jetzt endlich würde er sie wiedersehen!

Shinoi war auch schon ganz aufgeregt. „Oto-san! Okaa-san! Wir sind wieder da!"

Das Mädchen riss die Zeltplane zur Seite. Madara lugte hinter ihr hervor ins Innere.

In dem Zelt saß ihre Mutter, Noriko, aber sie war nicht allein. Ihr gegenüber saß Nayoko, ein besonders geachteter und starker Sharingankrieger. Er hatte seine langen, dunkelbraunen Haare hochgesteckt, damit sie ihn nicht störten. Außerdem trug er die mit vielen Protektoren verstärkte Ninjakleidung für schwere Gefechte. Auf dem dunkelblauen Tuch mit dem Uchiha-Symbol, das er sich als Zeichen des Teamführers um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, waren einige dunkle Flecke zu sehen. Vermutlich angetrocknetes Blut. Nayoko kam gerade erst von einer schweren Mission zurück.

Wirklich erschüttern aber tat die beiden Geschwister der Anblick ihrer Mutter. Ihre kurzen Haare sahen immer ein wenig zerzaust aus, aber ansonsten pflegte Noriko immer auf ihr Äußeres zu achten und Haltung zu bewahren. Jetzt aber saß sie gebeugt da und ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen. Als sie zum Zelteingang blickte und ihre Kinder bemerkte, schluchzte sie laut auf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in einem Taschentuch.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen, Noriko-sama", sagte Nayoko leise und stand auf. Als er jedoch bei den Kindern war, sah er noch einmal zurück. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Aber sie brauchen nicht in Trauer zu versinken. Es war eine große Ehre."

„Okaa-san... Was meint er damit?", fragte Shinoi leise, als Nayoko fort war.

„Oh, ihr Lieben... Kommt her, meine Kleinen, kommt zu mir..!"

Madara und Shinoi setzten sich neben ihre Mutter und sie schloss ihre Kinder in den Arm.

„Ich liebe euch, meine Kinder... Vergesst das nie. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr zurückgekehrt seid."

„Kaa-san, was ist denn los?", wollte Madara wissen. „Und so ist Oto-san? Sollte er nicht schon von seiner Mission zurück sein?"

Erneut brach Noriko in Tränen aus. Shinoi strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf und sah ihren Bruder hilflos an.

„Kaa-san... Ist er etwa...?"

Noriko schüttelte sich und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Taschentuch ab.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Kinder. Euer Oto-san wird nicht mehr zurückkommen."

Madara, der eben noch die Hand erhoben hatte, um die Tränen seiner Mutter zu trocknen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Was?", fragte er lautlos.

„Nayako-san... Er hat es mir eben mitgeteilt. Seiko hat seine Mission nicht überlebt. Die Satsou haben ihn getötet."

„Was... Das... Das ist unmöglich!" Shinoi wich erschrocken vor ihrer Mutter zurück. „Oto-san... Oto-san kann doch nicht...!"

„Shinoi-chan..."

„Nein!" Madaras Schwester sprang auf. „Das kann nicht sein! Oto-san hat so viel trainiert. Warum muss ausgerechnet er sterben!"

„Shinoi!"  
>Aber Shinoi hatte sich bereits umgewandt und stürmte aus dem Zelt.<p>

Madara sah zu seiner Mutter und fühlte... nichts. Da war nur eine große Leere in ihm. Er begriff nicht. Oto-san sollte tot sein? Getötet auf seiner Mission? Nein... das ging nicht. Er würde gleich hier herein in das Zelt kommen und fragen, was es zum Abendessen gab. Richtig. Es war ja schon spät. Essenszeit. Gleich würde... nein.

Oto-san würde gar nichts mehr tun. Oto-san war tot.

„Wie...?", wollte Madara fragen, doch er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen.

„Dein Vater war sehr tapfer, Madara-chan", flüsterte Noriko leise. „Er hat sich ganz allein einer Übermacht von zwanzig Ninja gestellt. Sein Team hat... hat eine Hinterhalt vorbereitet, in den er sie gelockt hat." Noriko schluchzte auf. „Seiko ist jetzt ein Kamikaze no Senshi, Madara-chan. Er weilt jetzt bei unsere ruhmvollsten Ahnen im Jenseits..." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Tränen liefen ihr nur umso schneller über die Wangen. „Seine letzten Worte, die galten uns... Er sagte, dass er uns alle liebt, Madara-chan... Wir können wirklich stolz auf ihn sein...!"

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn erneut und Madara spürte, wie sein Oberteil an seiner Schulter durchnässt wurde, da, wo seine Mutter ihre Tränen zu verbergen versuchte. Zaghaft erwiderte er die Umarmung. Er stand unter Schock. Er begriff wirklich nicht, was die Worte seiner Mutter bedeuteten. Er begriff nicht, dass Seiko niemals mehr in das heimatliche Zelt treten, dass er niemals mehr mit Madara zusammen trainieren würde. Er begriff nur, dass seine Mutter schrecklich traurig war, obwohl sie so viel mit Oto-san gestritten hatte. Sie war schrecklich traurig und sie war schwach, so schwach. Sie lag in Madaras Armen und Madara musste sie trösten und sie beschützen, ja, das vor allem, sie beschützen vor aller Trauer.

„Wir schaffen das, Kaa-san", flüsterte er.

Ein Ninja sagte niemals: 'Es wird alles wieder gut.' Denn das wurde es nicht. Aber sie konnten den Schmerz überwinden, den Schmerz und die Tränen. Sie konnten darüber stehen.

„Wir schaffen das..."

Madara blieb noch lange bei seiner Mutter, bis sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte. Als er das Zelt schließlich verließ, um nach seinen Geschwistern zu suchen, hatte sich die Leere in seinem Inneren in eine tiefe Kälte verwandelt. Das Gefühl erinnerte ihn an die Empfindung, die er hatte, wenn er tötete. Am stärksten war es bei seinem ersten Mord gewesen, dem bisher erst drei weitere gefolgt waren. Zunächst war er so aufgewühlt gewesen, getrieben von dem Wunsch, seine Schwester und das Lager zu beschützen. Doch dann plötzlich war da diese Kälte. Er tötete seine Gefühle ab und legte all sein Sein auf bloße Effizienz aus.

Madara wusste, wenn er zu sehr über den Tod von Oto-san nachdachte, dann würde ihn das in eine tiefe Trauer stürzen, aus der er sich vielleicht erst nach Wochen befreien konnte. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste jetzt stark sein, für seine Mutter und für seine Geschwister. Er musste für sie da sein und sie trösten. Shinoi und Noriko waren Frauen, die waren da ohnehin sensibler und Izuna war noch so schrecklich jung. Madara war jetzt der Mann in der Familie. Er musste die Rolle seines Vaters übernehmen. Also lag es an ihm, ihre Trauer auf sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn er dafür seine eigenen Gefühle beiseite schieben musste.

Madara fand Shinoi auf dem Trainingsplatz, den Oto-san so fort benutzt hatte. Sie hockte unter einem Baum mit einer Shuriken-Zielscheibe, die Beine angewinkelt und mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie wie einen Vorhang um ihr Gesicht gezogen. Die Tränen konnte sie verbergen, nicht aber ihr leises Wimmern.

Madara trat langsam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie einfach nur gemeinsam. Shinoi tastete nach Madaras Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

„Er hat so... so verbissen versucht, stärker zu werden...", schluchzte das Mädchen. „Sie haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist... Er hätte ihnen doch allen zeigen können, dass er gar kein Sharingan braucht! Warum musste er denn sterben! Ich hasse ihn, warum hat er sich entschieden, uns zu verlassen!"

Madara legte vorsichtig einen Arm ihre Schultern. Er mochte ganze fünf Jahre jünger und anderthalb Köpfe kleiner sein, aber in diesem Moment war er ein großer Bruder.

„Die Uchiha haben ihn dazu gedrängt. Sie sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen", flüsterte Madara. „Und Unfähigkeit gehört nicht dazu."

Da stieß ihn Shinoi von sich. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Oto-san ist nicht unfähig!"

„Er war nicht in der Lage, das Sharingan zu erwecken", entgegnete Madara mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er war ein großartiger Shinobi, unglaublich mutig und stolz. Er ist einen harten Weg gegangen und hat trotzdem nicht aufgegeben. Aber das ist alles egal, Shinoi. So wunderbar er als Ninja auch war, als Uchiha hat er versagt."

Madara lehnte sich zurück und fuhr leiser fort: „Aber er war nicht nur ein Uchiha. Er war auch unser Vater."

„Und er ist ein großartiger Vater!"

„Nein, das war er nicht", widersprach Madara, der im Gegensatz zu ihr bereits in der Vergangenheitsform von ihrem Vater sprach. „Eigentlich war er sogar ein ziemlich schlechter Vater. Wann hat er sich schon mal um uns gekümmert?"

„Aber... Aber er hat uns geliebt!" Shinoi weinte schon wieder. „Er hat uns geliebt, das weißt du doch..."

„Aber Liebe reicht eben manchmal nicht aus", flüsterte ihr Bruder. „Gefühle reichen nicht aus, wenn ihnen keine Taten folgen. Seiko war ein schlechter Uchiha. Ein schlechter Vater. Und bei all den Streiten mit Mutter war er wohl auch ein schlechter Ehemann. Hm. Um genau zu sein, war er wohl auch kein sehr guter Ninja. Auf Missionen ist er ja nie viel gegangen, oder?"

„Hör auf!", rief Shinoi empört. „Du... Du magst ja Recht haben, aber... Aber jetzt ist Vater tot und... und er hat doch alles wieder gut gemacht!" Keuchend stand sie auf und sah zornig auf ihn herab. „Er hat eine so schwierige Mission ganz allein zum Erfolg gebracht. Das kann doch nur ein sehr guter Ninja, oder etwa nicht? Er ist ein Kamikaze no Senshi und damit sehr wohl ein würdiger Uchiha!" Wieder liefen ihr die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen, aber diesmal beachtete sie sie nicht. „Aber all das... Das hat er trotzdem nicht für die Uchiha getan. Oder für die Mission. Er hat das für _uns_ gemacht, Madara! Für dich und mich und Izuna und Mutter. Weil er uns liebt! Weil er nicht will, dass wir ihn als Versager sehen. Damit hat er alles wieder gut gemacht, alles! Also sprich nicht so von ihm, als... als ob...!"

Madara lächelte.

Das war so unangebracht, dass Shinoi ins Stocken geriet.

„Siehst du?", fragte der Junge leise. „Deswegen hat er sich entschieden, uns zu verlassen. Also heul nicht so rum. Wir haben großes Glück, einen so tollen Ninja als Vater zu haben."

Shinoi starrte ihn an, zwei Sekunden, fünf, zehn...

„Oh, Madara-chan..!" Da fiel sie ihm wieder um den Hals und weinte sich erneut bei ihm aus, wie schon seine Mutter zuvor. „Ich werde ihn so vermissen!"

Madara hielt sie einfach nur fest und war für sie da. Irgendwann hatte auch sie sich ausgeweint und erhob sich schniefend wieder.

„Wir... Wir müssen Izuna-chan sagen...", meinte sie schluchzend.

„Das mache ich schon", erwiderte Madara. „Geh du zurück zu Kaa-san. Ich will nicht, dass sie allein ist."

„Ja... ja, das mach ich... Ist das wirklich okay für dich?"

Ihr Bruder nickte nur und Shinoi wandte sich ab, wider Willen erleichtert.

Madara fand seinen kleinen Bruder bei den Mädchen Rika und Nori. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während er seinen Cousinen stolz erzählte, dass er jetzt endlich die Gokakyu beherrschte.

„Izuna-chan!", rief Madara, „statt mit ihnen zu prahlen, solltest du deine Jutsus lieber trainieren, meinst du nicht auch?"

Izuna schien überhaupt nicht begeistert. „Das habe ich jetzt oft genug getan. Nur damit du's weißt, ich arbeite schon am Hosenka no Jutsu!"

„Dann habe ich genau das Richtige für dich. Komm mal eben mit, Izuna-chan."

Der Junge folgte seinem großen Bruder vor sich hin murmelnd. Außer Hörweite der Mädchen, die den beiden neugierig hinterher sahen, meinte er: „Hör mal, Nii-san, ich hab ja an sich nichts dagegen, wenn du mich Izuna-chan nennst. Aber vor den Anderen könnte es doch wenigstens ein Izuna-kun sein, oder?"

Madara lächelte gequält. Sie waren jetzt weit genug von den Zelten weg, um unliebsame Zuhörer auszuschließen.

„Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du endlich wieder da bist, Nii-san", meinte Izuna vergnügt. „Es war total langweilig hier ohne dich und Shinoi. Ihr habt mal wieder ganz viele böse Ninja besiegt, nicht wahr? Und Oto-san hat euch dabei geholfen!"

Izuna war gerade mal sieben Jahre alt. Es war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair.

„Ja, Oto-san hat uns sehr geholfen...", murmelte Madara. „Er war in einem anderen Team, aber er hat alles für uns gegeben."

„Ist er auch schon wieder zurück?", wollte Izuna wissen.

Abrupt blieb Madara stehen. Verwirrt tat es ihm sein Bruder gleich. „Was ist denn, Nii-san?"

„Oto-san kommt gar nicht mehr zurück. Oto-san ist tot."

Keiner der beiden Brüder sagte daraufhin etwas oder wagte auch nur, einen Finger zu rühren. Eisiges Schweigen legte sich über sie. Nur der Wind fuhr unbeirrt durch die Bäume, die so unverschämt waren, die ersten Knospen des Frühlings zur Schau zu tragen.

Fast eine Minute lang schwiegen die beiden. Ganz langsam drehte sich Madara zu seinem kleinen Bruder um.

Izuna schrie und weinte nicht und er versuchte auch nicht, die Worte des Älteren infrage zu stellen. Über den Tod machte man keine Witze, das wusste selbst ein Siebenjähriger. So etwas sagte man nicht, wenn man sich nicht sicher war. Oto-san war tot.

Jedem Uchiha wird von klein auf beigebracht, dass der Tod jeden erwischen kann. Dass es ganz schnell gehen und die Nachricht ganz überraschend kommen kann. Durchschnittlich hat jedes Zelt alle zehn Jahre einen solchen Verlust. In harten Zeiten auch mal alle fünf. Statistisch gesehen war Madaras Familie bereits überfällig.

Um solche Zahlen kümmerten sich die Kinder freilich recht wenig. Aber auch sie wussten, dass ihre Familie nicht auf ewig so bestehen würde. Dazu hatten sie zu viele Cousinen und Cousins, die mindestens ein Elternteil verloren hatten.

Aber all diese Lehren hatten Izuna dennoch nicht auf diese Nachricht vorbereiten können. Für ihn war es ein Schock. Er hatte die kleinen Risse in dem friedlichen Gefüge seiner Familie übersehen. Für ihn war die Welt bis heute noch vollkommen heil gewesen. Aus dieser Welt wurde er nun brutal heraus gerissen.

Als Madara sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder umdrehte, begegnete er einem Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen. Starre Augen, zu Boden gerichtet, in eine ferne Zukunft blickend. Rote Augen.

„Wer..?", fragte der kleine Junge erstickt.

Madara zögerte. „Es waren Ninja vom Satsou-Clan. Er lockte sie in einen Hinterhalt. Unser Oto-san wird als Kamikaze no Senshi gefeiert, weil er sich freiwillig für die Mission opferte." Er junge Ninja hielt kurz inne, beschloss dann aber, dass er genauso gut alles erzählen konnte. „Nayoko-san hat erzählt, dass er es tat, damit wir stolz auf ihn sein können. Weil er uns sehr lieb hatte."  
>Izuna schluchzte leise. Er rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie kohlschwarz. Aber Madara wusste, was er gesehen hatte.<p>

„Ich bin stolz auf ihn", flüsterte Izuna. „Ich bin ganz doll stolz auf ihn!"

Madara trat zu dem Jungen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Izuna verkrampfte sich, versuchte seien Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber er hielt ihn trotzdem fest. Da ließ er seinen Tränen schließlich doch freien Lauf und zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag wurde Madaras Oberteil durchnässt. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Izuna brauchte ihn. Shinoi brauchte ihn. Kaa-san brauchte ihn.

„Lass uns zu Mutter und Shinoi zurückgehen", sagte er leise zu seinem Bruder, als dieser sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Wir müssen in unserer Familie jetzt ganz fest zusammenhalten. Auch du... Izuna-san."

Die Bestattung fand zwei Tage später statt. Dank Seikos Opfer waren die restlichen sieben Ninja mit nur geringfügigen Wunden zurückgekehrt. Wie es der Brauch war, wurde für ihn ein riesiger Scheiterhaufen errichtet. Das Feuer war nicht nur das Symbol der Uchiha und die Höhe der Flammen, beziehungsweise die Menge an verwendetem Holz ein Maß für den Mut des Kriegers, sondern auch eine Gegenmaßnahme gegen feindliche Shinobi. Das Sharingan war eine gefährliche Waffe und schon viele Ninja hatten versucht, einen Uchiha zu töten, nur um sein Augenlicht an sich zu nehmen. Indem sie die Körper ihrer toten Kameraden dem Feuer übergaben, schützten sie zugleich ihren Clan. Auch wenn Seiko seit Jahrzehnten der erste Kamikaze no Senshi war, der kein Sharingan besaß, so beinhaltete seine Bestattung doch alle Ehren eines solchen.

Der Leichnam seines Vaters war in schwarze Tücher gehüllt, die das Uchiha-Zeichen zierte. Madara durfte sein Gesicht nicht noch einmal sehen, um Abschied zu nehmen. Seiko war einer Brandbombe zu nah gekommen und bot keinen angenehmen Anblick mehr. Madara hätte das wenig gekümmert, aber wenn er ging, würde auch Izuna mitkommen wollen und das wollte er seinem Bruder ersparen.

Als die Flammen schließlich aufloderten, standen die Uchiha eng beieinander um den Scheiterhaufen herum. Die meisten schwiegen in stillem Gedenken an den Verstorbenen. Noriko jedoch stimme leise einen der traditionelle Klagegesänge an. Die düsteren, traurigen Töne wehten über die Zeltstadt. Hinter den Bäumen ging die Sonne unter. Bestattungen wurden immer zu dieser Tageszeit abgehalten. Eine Zeit, in der selbst der Himmel in Flammen stand.

Shinoi stimmte leise in den Gesang ihrer Mutter ein und ihr folgte Tante Suri, die Schwester Seikos, sowie deren Tochter Rika. Dann begannen auch die anderen Frauen zu singen und schon bald war die Luft erfüllt von den Klängen ihrer Lieder.

Madaras Zelt würde ein Dreivierteljahr trauern. Zum neuen Jahr würde erneut das Feuerfest gefeiert werden, an dem von allen im Kampf gefallenen Kriegern Abschied genommen würde. Dann würde man von ihnen erwarten, dass sie Seiko vergaßen und wieder zum Alltag über gingen. Oder, wie die Ältesten sagten: dass sie nach vorne und in die Zukunft blickten, statt sich in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren.

In diesem Moment aber, am heutigen Tage, da trauerten alle Uchiha gleichermaßen um den Kamikaze no Senshin, jenen Ninja, den sie so oft verspottet und missachtet hatten.

Madara sah in die heißen Flammen, die die letzten Reste seines Vaters verschlangen. Und endlich konnte auch er weinen.

Der Krieg gegen die Satsou war das Ende der mehr oder weniger friedlichen Zeiten. Das war auch bitter nötig gewesen, denn den Uchiha war so langsam das Geld ausgegangen. Durch den Konflikt zwischen dem Land des Löwen und dem des Reißzahns war ihre Wirtschaft wieder ordentlich angekurbelt worden. Der einzige Verlust war ein eher unbedeutender Ninja ohne Sharingan. Dafür hatte dessen Sohn sein Bluterbe erweckt, wie sich einige Wochen nach der Bestattung herausstellte.

Alles in Allem also ein großartiger Erfolg. In der Zeltstadt herrschte Hochstimmung und nach nur fünf Tagen wurde sogleich der nächste Auftrag angenommen, der ihre Leute in Kriegsgebiet schickte.

All das rief in Madara eine regelrechte Abscheu hervor. Das Problem aber war, dass er nicht wusste, gegen wen er seinen Ärger richten sollte. Es regte ihn auf, dass die Uchiha so bereitwillig wieder in den Krieg zogen und sich dieser Gefahren aussetzten – aber eigentlich machte er sich ja nur Sorgen um seine Verwandten. Es regte ihn auf, dass sie über das Opfer seines Vaters so rasch hinweg sahen – aber sie hatten ja auch aufgehört, abwertend von ihm zu reden. Es regte ihn auf, dass so kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters und mitten im Krieg schon wieder ausgelassen gefeiert wurde – andererseits war es eine Feier zu Ehren seines kleinen Bruders Izuna, der nun ebenfalls die Sharingan besaß. Es regte ihn auf, dass seine Mutter in den Krieg zog und sie allein ließ – obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass das ihre Aufgabe war.

Es gab niemanden, auf den er richtig wütend sein konnte. Also versuchte Madara, seinen Zorn in einem überaus harten Training abzulassen. Da er seine Geschwister nicht verletzen wollte, meldete er sich auch freiwillig für Missionen, an denen nun kein Mangel mehr herrschte. Er begleitete verschiedene mehr oder weniger wichtige Personen durch Kriegsgebiete, kämpfte mit Banditen, half bei der Rettung von insgesamt vier Erpressungsopfern und zwei Kriegsgeiseln, bereitete zwei Überfälle auf feindliche Shinobi vor und wirkte an einem aktiv mit. Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen er in der Zeltstadt verweilte – die inzwischen bereits dreimal weiter gezogen war – wurden immer weniger. Das war aber nicht weiter schlimm, weil er jetzt immer öfters mit seiner Mutter, Shinoi, oder ab und an sogar Izuna auf Mission ging.

Noriko war eigentlich dagegen, dass er sich so sehr engagierte. Viel lieber hätte sie alle Missionen auf sich genommen, um sie vor den Gefahren zu schützen – oder noch lieber wäre sie mit ihren Kindern gemeinsam daheim geblieben. Aber auf ihre Wünsche achtete niemand. Es war Krieg und in diesen Zeiten mussten alle ran.

Die Ältesten – der Rat der Sieben war zu einem Rat der Fünf zusammengeschrumpft – sprachen von einer saisonalen Kriegszeit. Eine Saison kehrte ungefähr alle fünfundzwanzig Jahre wieder. In dieser Zeit war nämlich die nächste Generation herangewachsen, die die Schrecken des Krieges nicht kannte und sich vergnügt ins Abenteuer stürzte. In der Regel hielt eine solche Saison fünf bis sieben Jahre an. Diesmal sollte sie wesentlich länger anhalten.

Der erste Krieg, den Madara ganz allein entschied, war ein Bürgerkrieg.

Drei Jahre nach Seikos Tod, im Sommer nach Madaras elften Geburtstag, waren auf der Welt so viele Kriege ausgebrochen, dass die kleine Anfrage des Grünen Landes eigentlich abgelehnt hätte werden müssen. Aber Noriko und Shinoi kämpften gemeinsam im Land der Bären und Izuna begleitete eine Gruppe Kaufleute durch das Krisengebiet im Land des Tees. Madaras Zelt war leer, als er von seiner letzten Mission zurückkehrte und er hatte die Ältesten gebeten, ihm so schnell wie möglich irgendeinen neuen Auftrag zu geben.

Im Grünen Land, auch das Land des Gemüses genannt, wurde die Bevölkerung einer Stadt namens Tokushima von einer kleinen Minderheit unterdrückt. Es musste eine Art Bande sein und sein Auftrag bestand darin, den Kopf eben jener Bande abzuschlagen. Im übertragenen Sinne, versteht sich.

Das Grüne Land war etwa achtzehn Tagesreisen von ihrem jetzigen Lager entfernt. Madara aber war ja ein Ninja und selbst wenn er kein Pferd hatte – sie waren viel zu laut für einen Shinobi – so war er doch trainiert genug, um der Reise zuversichtlich entgegen zu blicken. Er wollte in spätestens sieben Tagen dort sein. Madara war es natürlich gewöhnt, schneller als gewöhnliche Menschen unterwegs zu sein. Schließlich konzentrierte er beim Sprinten Chakra an seinen Fußsohlen, sodass seine Sätze doppelt so lang waren wie normalerweise. Außerdem hatte er wirklich viel trainiert und war abgehärtet.

Es lief darauf hinaus, dass er nach dem vierten Tag, den er mit nur einer zweistündigen Pause zum Schlafen und drei weiteren kleinen fürs Essen durchgerannt war, ziemlich erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Von da an ließ der junge Ninja es etwas ruhiger angehen. Immerhin war es so heiß, dass die Luft zu kochen schien. Also ließ er seinen Rucksack einfach am Ufer des nächsten Baches ins Gras fallen und gönnte sich eine Erfrischung. Ein Blick hoch zur Sonne entlockte ihm ein leises Ächzen. Diese Hitze! Madara beschloss, lieber eine Weile im Schatten der Bäume auszuruhen und nachts weiter zu reisen. Das war ohnehin viel ninjahafter, fand er.

Während der Shinobi seinen Proviant auspackte und seine Mahlzeit zu sich nahm, dachte er an die kleine Herberge, bei der er vor zwei Tagen seine Essensvorräte aufgefüllt hatte. Die Leute dort hatten ihn ungewöhnlich feindselig behandelt. Das Wechselgeld hatte ihm der Wirt mit einer solch unmissverständlichen Unhöflichkeit auf den Tresen geknallt, dass es ihn gejuckt hatte, sein Kunai zu ziehen. Auch die Gäste in dem kleinen Wirtshaus waren misstrauisch gewesen. Als er eingetreten war, waren sofort alle Gespräche verstummt und die Blicke hatten sich ihm zugewandt.

Für ihn war es das erste Mal, dass er Erfahrungen mit Diskriminierung machte. Für die einfachen Leute war er auf den ersten Blick als Ninja zu erkennen. Die schwarze, knielange Hose und sein dunkelblaues Oberteil mochten ja noch als normal durchgehen, aber das Netzhemd, das er darunter trug, war nur bei den Shinobi Mode, genau wie die weißen Bandagen um Knöchel und Handgelenke. Sie verbargen ein paar schwarze Tätowierungen mit Beschwörungssiegeln: Selbst vollkommen nackt trug er stets ein Waffenarsenal mit sich herum, das den berüchtigsten Bandenanführer einer Straßengang vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Hinzu kam das Katana, dessen schmale Klinge er ganz offensichtlich auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, sowie die Standartausrüstung mit Kunaitasche um die Hüfte und Shurikenfach um seinen rechten Oberschenkel herum. Wer ein bisschen Ahnung von Ninjas hatte, der erkannte dann noch das kleine Fächersymbol an hinten seinem Kragen. Als Uchiha wiesen ihn auch seine blasse Haut und die blauschwarzen Haare aus, die mittlerweile schulterlang wären, würden sie nicht in alle erdenklichen Richtungen abstehen. In der Regel genügte jedoch schon ein Blick in seine roten Augen, um einem Gegner klar zu machen, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Die Leute in dem Wirtshaus erkannten ihn an seinen Waffen. Überhaupt hatten die Menschen ein Problem mit Waffen, wie ihm seien Mutter mehrmals erklärt hatte. Sie fürchteten sich vor dem, was sie anrichten konnten. In Kriegszeiten stritten sich die Länder praktisch um die Ninja-Clans, während sie in Friedenszeiten links liegen gelassen wurden. Die Abneigung der gewöhnlichen Bevölkerung den Ninja gegenüber war in Kriegszeiten, wenn sie den Schrecken selbst erlebten, den die Shinobi brachten, am höchsten.

Wer in diesen Zeiten ein Ninja war, der war nicht unbedingt gerne gesehen unter den Gewöhnlichen. Und da man keine Ahnung hatte, wer alles Ninja war, war man misstrauisch gegenüber jedem Fremden und feindselig gegenüber jedem Reisenden, der Waffen trug. Hatte der betreffende Ninja dann auch noch ein Bluterbe, wurde er mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich gleichgesetzt. Diese Abneigung ging so weit, dass ein Ninja keine Geschäfte mit etwaigen Stahlwerken machen konnte, ohne sich zu verkleiden. Die Ninja aber brauchten den Stahl, um ihre Waffe daraus zu machen, denn die entsprechenden Händler verlangten in Kriegszeiten absolute Wucherpreise. Auch sie waren schlecht auf die Ninja zu sprechen, da einige Clans die Ware mit Blutgeld bezahlten.

Es am Lagerfeuer erzählt zu bekommen und es selbst zu erleben war jedoch etwas Anderes. Madara hatte nie sehr viel Kontakt mit Gewöhnlichen und er kümmerte sich auch nicht groß um sie. Entweder er hielt sich in der Zeltstadt unter seinen Verwandten auf, oder er erfüllte Missionen und hatte mit feindlichen Shinobi oder mit Gewöhnlichen zu tun, die seine Hilfe brauchten. Deswegen war das Verhalten der Gäste und des Wirtes neu für ihn und er stellte für sich fest, dass er es nicht mochte.

Ein schrilles Quieken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein hoher, herzzerreißender Jammerton, der ganz und gar nicht menschlich anmaßte. Madara horchte auf, ein Kunai bereits in der Hand und nahm Verteidigungsstellung an. Als kein Feind kam und das Jammern immer näher kam, schlich er vorsichtig zum Bach hinüber, von dem das Geräusch kam. Dort sah er ein graues Fellknäul im Wasser schwimmen. Den erbärmlich um sich schlagenden, krallenbewehrten Pfoten zufolge war es eine Katze und sie drohte zu ertrinken.

Madara entspannte sich wieder – offenbar keine Gefahr. Mit so einem räudigen Vieh hatte er nichts zu tun.

Die weiße Katze wurde von der schnellen Strömung des Baches hin und her geschleudert und immer wieder unter Wasser getaucht. Offenbar kam sie nicht aus eigener Kraft an Land. War wahrscheinlich beim Fischen hineingefallen oder so.

Madara seufzte leise, zog die Schuhe aus und watete ins Wasser. Es war nicht schwer, die Katze abzufangen. Weitaus mühseliger war es, das wild um sich schlagende Vieh solange festzuhalten, bis er wieder am Ufer war. Ein mageres Ding. Das bot keine ordentliche Mahlzeit. Also ließ er zu, dass sie ihm aus dem Arm sprang. Die Katze fauchte laut und verschwand im Gebüsch.

„Undankbares Vieh..."

Madara kehrte zu seinem Baum zurü Stunden Schlaf sollten genügen. Dann würde die Sonne untergehen und er konnte sich wieder auf den Weg machen.

Den Vorfall mit der Katze vergaß er schnell.

Tokushima war eine ziemlich große Stadt. Um genau zu sein war es die größte, die Madara je gesehen hatte. Sein Einsatzgebiet waren für gewöhnlich weite Steppen, undurchdringliche Wälder, kaum besiedelte Inseln oder andere Schlachtfelder, auf denen man nicht allzu viel kaputt machen konnte.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass die Stadt ihm gefiel. Die Häuser waren viel zu hoch. Einige besaßen sogar zwei Stockwerke! Da er nicht unbedingt auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, konnte er schlecht über die Dächer springen und wenn er zu Fuß zwischen all diesen Türmen entlang schritt, fühlte er sich eingeengt. In seinem heimatlichen Lager war ein Zelt nie über zwei Meter hoch. Hier aber waren all diese Steinklötze, mit fielen Giebeln und Balkonen und engen Gassen und... Madara versuchte sich vorzustellen, er wäre in einem Bäume waren viel schlanker und sie rochen auch ganz anders. Hier war alles so... künstlich.

Dabei befand er sich noch im guten Viertel. Der Ninja brauchte etwa eine Stunde, um sich durch das Gewühl und über den Marktplatz zu kämpfen. Auf der Suche nach der Adresse seiner Kontaktperson blieb er auf einmal stehen und sah sich verwundert um. Es war, als hätte er eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Hinter ihm die schrecklich hohen, aber wenigstens sauberen Häuser, vor ihm gedrungene Hütten mit Wellblechdächern und vor Schmutz starrenden Mauern. Auf dieser Seite der Stadt schien alles ein wenig dunkler zu sein. Madara hätte sich hier vielleicht wohler gefühlt, wäre nicht der überwältigende Gestank gewesen. Die Bewohner dieses Viertels schienen ihren Unrat einfach aus der Tür heraus auf die Straße zu kippen. Es war durch und durch widerwärtig und am liebsten wäre Madara auf dem Absatz umgekehrt. Aber Auftrag war Auftrag und so ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und machte sich auf die Suche nach irgendeiner Hausnummer oder wenigstens einem Straßenschild. Dergleichen schien hier jedoch nicht bekannt zu sein.

„Was denn, du willst nicht zahlen?"

Madara wandte sich um, als er diesen Ruf vernahm. Die meisten Leute, die er bisher in diesem Teil der Stadt getroffen hatte, waren nur in bessere Lumpen gekleidet und liefen geduckt und möglichst unauffällig daher. Ihm hatte man nur hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen und war dann weiter geeilt.

Einer dieser grauen Gestalten stand vor seiner Hütte, die aussah, als könnte sie der nächste Windstoß umwehen. Er versuchte sich möglichst klein zu machen und rang nervös die Hände. Der Kerl, der gerufen hatte, stammte eindeutig von der anderen Seite. Seine Kleider bestanden aus feinen Stoffen und waren viel bunter als die des Anderen. Außerdem war er dick. Arme Leute waren nie dick. Als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, standen hinter ihm drei muskulöse Typen, die sich schützend um ihn herum postiert hatten und nach allen Seiten Ausschau hielten.

„Ich schwöre, Herr, bis nächsten Monat habe ich das Geld zusammen... Bitte, meine Kinder haben jetzt schon zu wenig zu essen..."

Madara hielt einen vorbei eilenden Passanten an und fragte leise.:  
>„Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen, was da vorne los ist?"<p>

Der Mann hob verärgert den Kopf und sah zu dem ungleichen Paar hinüber. „Das ist der alte Giro. Hat einen Kredit aufgenommen, um seien Mühle zu bezahlen. Keine gute Idee. Der Fluss ist über die Ufer getreten und hat alles überschwemmt. Jetzt kann er seien Schulden nicht zurückzahlen. Armer Kerl."

„Du hättest es dir vielleicht dreimal überlegen sollen", sagte der bunt gekleidete Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite, „bevor du dir so viele Bälger anschaffst. Ich gebe dir noch einen weiteren Monat Aufschub. Du solltest dich beeilen – die Zinsen werden natürlich wieder verdoppelt."

Der alte Giro stöhnte. „Aber ich kann doch schon jetzt den Betrag kaum aufbringen!"

Der Andere zuckte die Schultern. „Dein Problem. So lautet der Vertrag, das wusstest du vorher."

Die Szene hatte immer mehr Zuschauer bekommen. Aus der Menge trat ein junger Arbeiter hervor, der noch seinen Spaten in der Hand hielt.

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang!", protestierte er. „Sie haben den armen Mann schon in den Ruin getrieben, jetzt lassen Sie ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!"

Einer der drei Bewacher des Reichen trat drohend auf den Sprecher zu.

„Ruhe könnt ihr haben, wenn ich mein Geld wieder sehe!", rief der Dicke aus.

Zu dem Mann mit dem Spaten gesellten sich noch zwei weitere, die wie zufällig je einen Hammer und eine Hacke in der Hand hielten. Die Sache drohte, aus den Fugen zu geraten. Madara tastete nach seiner Kunaitasche.

„Psst! Sie da! Ja, Sie!"

Madara drehte sich um und gewahrte einen kleinen schmutzigen Jungen, der sich halb hinter einer Häuserecke versteckt hielt und ihm eindringlich zuwinkte. „Kommen Sie mit!"

Der Shinobi warf noch einen Blick auf den Streit auf der Straße zurück, in dem die ersten Männer bereits handgreiflich wurden. Lautes Geschrei und wilde Anfeuerungsrufe schallten durch die Menge der Zuschauer.

Madara wandte sich um und folgte dem kleinen Jungen. Der war fast so schmutzig wie die dunklen Ecken zwischen den Hütten, aber dafür erstaunlich flink. Für den Shinobi war es natürlich trotzdem kein Problem, ihm zu folgen.

Der Junge führte ihn zu dem scheinbar einzigen richtigen Haus in diesem teil der Stadt. Es war ganz aus Holz, wirkte aber einigermaßen stabil. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren und im Inneren roch es nach Heu. Ein alter Speicher, schlussfolgerte der Ninja. Zur Zeit würde er aber scheinbar als Versammlungsraum zweckentfremdet. In der Mitte waren ein Haufen alter Kisten zu etwas angeordnet, das wohl einen Tisch darstellen sollte um ihn herum saßen ungefähr ein Dutzend Männer verschiedenen Alters, alle ziemlich schmutzig, ziemlich einfach gekleidet und ziemlich mager. Anscheinend waren sie gerade in einer regen Diskussion vertieft gewesen, denn einer von ihnen war aufgestanden und knallte gerade seien Faust auf den Tisch, wobei er ausrief:

„Wir müssen jetzt handeln, verdammt noch mal!"

Dann wandten sich alle Köpfe in Richtung Tür.

„Das ist er!", flüsterte der schmutzige Junge, grinste breit und verließ die Scheune so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Madara vermutete, dass er seine Auftraggeber gefunden hatte.

„Guten Tag", grüßte er höflich und trat näher. „Ich bin Uchiha Madara und ich suche einen gewissen Kindou Makoto."

Einer der Männer ließ davon ab, den jungen Ninja anzustarrten und richtete den Blick auf den Redner von vorhin.

„Was soll der Scheiß? Du hast gesagt, dass du den Besten holst, den du kriegen kannst!"

Der Redner lief rot an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Bei einer simplen Anfrage und bei dem Preis schicken die halt nur Halbwüchsige in diesen Zeiten!", rechtfertigte er sich. „Immerhin ist er ein Uchiha."

„Du hättest dich wenigstens an die Senju wenden können", motzte ein Dritter. „_Die_ sind jetzt der aufsteigende Stern, ich sag's dir!"

Madara war über diese Worte empört. Er räusperte sich möglichst diskret und meinte: „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich über genügend Kampferfahrung verfüge, um diesen Auftrag zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit auszuführen. Ich gehöre zu den besten Nachwuchskämpfern des Uchiha-Clans, der selbstverständlich der fähigste Clan auf der ganzen Welt ist."

Senju! Also wirklich! Madara hatte diesen Namen erst drei oder viermal in den Gesprächen am Lagerfeuer aufgeschnappt, in denen es um die Konkurrenz ging. So wichtig konnten die also gar nicht sein.

„Es muss eben auch so gehen", brummte der Redner und wandte sich an Madara. „Ich bin Kindou Makoto und ich habe dich im Namen aller Bewohner des Grünen Landes angeheuert, die unter diesen Bastarden leiden müssen."

„Ein wenig mehr Informationen wären schon nicht schlecht", gab Madara zurück. „Wer ist dieser Shandokya?" Das war der Name des Mannes, für dessen Ermordung er bezahlt werden sollte.

Die schmutzigen Männer rutschten unruhig auf ihren Sitzen auf dem blanken Holzboden hin und her.

„Setz dich doch erst einmal zu uns, Junge..."

Madara hob eine Augenbraue. „Es heißt 'Uchiha-san', wenn ich bitten darf." Trotzdem setzte er sich dazu.

Makoto begann zu erzählen:

„Shandokya tauchte auf, nachdem im Grünen Land vor fünf Jahren der Daimyo gestürzt wurde. Die neue Regierung hat total bescheuerte Gesetzte erlassen. Sie erlauben einem einzelnen Menschen, unheimlich viel Reichtum anzuhäufen, während um ihn herum alles in Armut versinkt. Es ist nicht nur Shandokya, auf der anderen Seite der Stadt wimmelt es von solchen Leuten, aber er ist es, der die richtig großen Geschäfte abwickelt. Wegen ihm haben hier Hunderte ihre Arbeit verloren. Im Norden kämpfen sie darum, die Regierung wieder zu stürzen, aber diese reichen Säcke bezahlen einfach ein paar Leute dafür, dass sie alle niederschlagen. Wir haben hier einen ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg. Tokushima war lange Zeit noch von den Unruhen verschont. Viele der führenden Köpfe haben sich hierher zurückgezogen und immer noch einigermaßen dafür gesorgt, dass die Bevölkerung nicht zu unzufrieden wird. Aber jetzt ist das Maß einfach voll!

Wir haben kein Geld, um ganze Ninja-Clans zu bezahlen, damit sie uns helfen, den Bürgerkrieg zu gewinnen. Aber das brauchen wir auch nicht. Das machen wir schon alleine und wir sind stolz darauf! Aber wenn nur Shandokyo weg wäre, dann würde hier erst einmal alles zusammenbrechen: Dann hätten wir wenigstens eine Chance.

Der Typ wohnt in einem riesigen Haus, fast schon ein Schloss, etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Rund rum hat er Zitronenplantagen angelegt, die übrigens den örtlichen Gemüsehandel zugrunde gerichtet haben, wie auch überall im Land. Man kann es jedenfalls nicht verfehlen. Er sitzt da und lässt sich bedienen, während nebenan die Arbeiter für einen Hungerlohn schuften!" Hier hielt er kurz inne und sah misstrauisch auf Madara herunter. „Aber ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob du... Äh, Sie... Ob das gut wäre für Sie."

Madara sah ihn missmutig an. „Ninja lernen von Kindesbeinen auf, wie man sich im Kampf zu behaupten hat. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich bereits Erfahrung im Töten habe."

„Aber-"  
>„Abgesehen davon", unterbrach er ihn einfach, „sterben Ninja in der Regel sowieso recht früh. Wenn Sie einem alten Ninja begegnen, ist er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich unfähig und nur noch zum Kochen und Kinderhüten gut – oder er ist so fähig und damit teuer, dass Sie ihn niemals bezahlen könnten."<p>

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Ihre Anfrage hörte sich eher so an, als ginge es um ein verschlafenes Dorf, das von einer Gruppe Banditen erpresst wird. So sieht mir die Sache hier nicht gerade aus."

„Naja", Makoto schien nun peinlich berührt, „wie gesagt, wir haben nicht viel Geld und es ist ohnehin schwer, an einen Ninja ran zu kommen:"

Der Uchiha seufzte theatralisch. Eigentlich könnte er die Mission ablehnen und gleich wieder umkehren. Das wäre sein gutes Recht. Aber dann wäre er den ganzen Weg umsonst gegangen und selbst wenn die Bezahlung unverhältnismäßig war, so konnte er in diesem Fall den Leuten keinen Vorwurf machen. Hm. Vielleicht konnte er sich in besagtem Schloss ja ein wenig bereichern, bevor er dessen Herrn ermordete. Das war ohnehin die übliche Vorgehensweise bei Missionen, deren Auftraggeber ärmer waren als die Opfer. Man beugte damit den verführerischen „Ich bezahl dir das Doppelte!"-Effekt vor. Ein Ninja musste treu zu seinem Herrn stehen.

„Also schön", beschloss Madara schließlich. „Ich nehme den Auftrag an."

Schon allein, um diesen Narren zu zeigen, dass der Uchiha-Clan um Welten besser war als irgendwelche Senju!


	4. Kleiner Ninja

**04. Osanai Ninja – Kleiner Ninja**

Die Menschen verurteilen es als ein Verbrechen, als bösartig oder sogar unnatürlich. Einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Aber nur nach außen hin. Wenn die Dinge für sie schlecht stehen, sind sie nur zu bereit, jemand anderem weh zu tun, um einen Vorteil für sich zu erlangen. Dann töten sie selbst, oder schlimmer noch, sie lassen jemanden für sie töten. Jemanden, der fortan immer als Verbrecher gelten und ihre Verachtung spüren wird. So wird das Töten legal. Krieg ist nichts anderes als ein Auftragsmord im großen Stil.

Doch wer kümmert sich um die ausführenden Hände? Um die Verstoßenden, die Mörder, die Monster? Niemand. Sie töten nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, sie töten hunderte Male. Irgendwann ist es nur noch eine mechanische Handlung ohne Gefühle, ohne Gedanken. Sie handeln ganz nach Lehrbuch. Das ist das Einzige, woran sie sich klammern können. Es sind zerbrochene Seelen, die ihre Gefühle abgetötet haben, um zu überleben. Sie kennen es nicht anders. Sie können nicht anders. Sie wollen es nicht anders. Sie wurden so erzogen. Sie leben, um zu töten.

XxX

Madara lehnte sich keuchend an die Säule. Nur mit großer Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. In den letzten Minuten hatte er praktisch durchweg sprinten müssen. Nicht wegrennen, sondern jagen. Aber für ihn war beides das Gleiche. Er musste sich verbergen, Schutz suchen hinter jeder Ecke, hinter jeder Tür oder Säule. Musste still sein, mit seinem Hintergrund verschmelzen und lauschte stets auf seinen Feind. Sie sollten seine Beute sein, aber Madara würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, er hätte keine Angst. Klar, er war der Überlegende. Er war der Ninja. Allein waren sie gegen ihn gar nichts, die 45 Wachen und Angestellten der Villa, die dem Kredithai Shandokyu gehörte. Aber Madara war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass auch solchen Missionen eine Gefahr inne wohnte. Immer waren es die Menschen, die über Sieg oder Niederlage entschieden.

Es war Madaras erster Auftrag dieser Größenordnung. Er war belogen worden, musste eine moralisch zweifelhafte Drecksarbeit leisten und würde obendrein auch noch schlecht dafür bezahlt werden. Sie sahen auf ihn herab, sie alle, seine Auftraggeber. Sie hatten seinen Stolz verletzt. Sie hatten seinen Clan beleidigt. Er würde es ihnen zeigen! Er würde diesen Auftrag – das Attentat auf Shandokyu – nicht einfach nur erledigen und sich dann wie ein gedungener Mörder davonschleichen. Nein, er würde wie einer der ganz großen Ninja handeln. Er würde diese Nacht zur Legende machen.

Der Plan war nicht sehr kompliziert und entsprach genau dem Lehrbuch. Madara wollte sich Shandokyu bis ganz zum Schuss aufheben und erst 90 Prozent des Personals umbringen. Bei 45 Mann bedeutete das, dass er nur fünf Menschen am Leben lassen konnte und von denen wiederum durfte höchstens einer ohne Verletzungen davonkommen. Wenn er seine Arbeit zu drei Vierteln beendet hatte, musste Shandokyu hier ankommen. Seine Sänftenträger waren in der Rechnung bereits berücksichtigt. Ohne sie befanden sich 41 Personen in der Villa, von denen Madara bereits 33 getötet hatte. Auch dabei war er genau nach Lehrbuch vorgegangen. Die angenehmste, schnellste und sauberste Methode waren einzelne Shuriken, die auf lebenswichtige Organe zielten. Nicht ganz einfach, denn Wurfsterne warf man aufgrund ihrer ungenauen Handhabung meist eher zu Dutzenden, aber Madara hatte viel trainiert und sein Sharingan half ihm bei der Vorhersage der Flugbahn. Mit Shuriken oder Kunai durften aber nur 60 Prozent, also 27 Leute in seinem Fall getötet werden. Sie waren lediglich die Statisten, es ging nur darum, dass sie tot waren. Da Madara mit vier Sänftenträgern rechnete, hatte er sich diese Plätze aufgespart, alle anderen hatte er schon verbraucht.

Madara tötete nicht gerne und wenn er es tat, dann möglichst schnell. Aber es gab einen Grund für das alles. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass er sich vor seiner Beute versteckte. Niemand sollte wissen, dass es ein elfjähriger Junge war, der in der Villa sein Unwesen trieb. Sie sollten den Mörder für einen Dämon halten, für den Rachegeist des unterdrückten Volkes oder so. Später würden seine Auftraggeber vielleicht durchsickern lassen, dass ein Ninja das alles getan hatte – ein Uchiha. Aber nie würden sie zugeben, ein Kind angeheuert zu haben. Sie würden einen riesigen, muskelbepackten Mann daraus machen und damit drohen, ihn nochmals anzuheuern, wenn die Regierung nicht kuschte und die Reichen ihnen kein Geld gaben. In dieser Nacht setzte Madara ein Symbol, mit dem er den Bürgerkrieg zu entscheiden gedachte. Die Villa würde zu einem Mahnmal werden. Deswegen mussten so viele Angestellte und natürlich die Wachen sterben, aber aus dem gleichen Grund mussten auch welche entkommen; um die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen.

Es war erst einer geflohen. Mit nur einer Hand. Der Rest sollte das Geschehen bis zum Ende verfolgen. Deswegen hatte Madara hauptsächlich Flüchtende getötet, die die Villa zu verlassen versucht hatten und ihnen damit die Illusion gegeben, im Haus wären sie sicher. Sie wussten nicht, dass draußen nur noch ein Doppelgänger von ihm Wache hielt.

Schritte.

Madara spitzte die Ohren und hielt den Atem an.

Fahrige Schritte. Stolpernd. Keuchend. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei. Murmelnde Flüche.

Es waren zwei. Sie trauten sich nicht mehr allein heraus.

Madara sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Flur, gleich links hinter ihm war eine Tür, die in ein leeres Schlafzimmer führte. Auf leisten Füßen schlich er dorthin. Das Bett hatte ein schwarzes Laken, welches Madara sofort herunterriss. Daraufhin schnallte er sich die Schuhe ab, die er mit ein paar Pflöcken zu Stelzen gemacht hatte, um seine Größe zu verfälschen. Für den ersten Entflohenen war er ein großer, dürrer Schatten gewesen. Diese beiden würden ihn kleiner erleben, dafür aber mit flatterndem Umhang. Der Umhang war nur Show. Unpraktisch und lebensgefährlich, wenn es ernst wurde, aber hier genau richtig. Die Zeugenaussagen über den Angreifer mussten sich so viel wie möglich voneinander unterscheiden, damit der Mythos wuchs.

Als Madara fertig verkleidet war, schlich er wieder zu der Säule und folgte von dort den beiden Personen den Gang hinab. Dabei kroch er mit seinen chakraverstärkten Sohlen erst über die Wand, dann auch über die Decke. Schließlich war seine Beute gleich vor ihm. Madara entschied, die Frau laufen zu lassen. Sie war eine Köchin, nach ihrer Schürze zu urteilen, oder eine Magd. Und sie hatte Angst. Ihr Begleiter war groß und dunkelhaarig, mit einem Schwert in der Rechten. Eine Wache.

Sie unterhielten sich leise und eindringlich, ehe sie schließlich an einer Biegung stehen blieben. Madara schlich um sie herum und ließ zu, dass sein dummer Umhang an ihm herunter hing. Genau auf Augenhöhe und genau neben ihnen.

„Deswegen sage ich dir-" Ganz plötzlich hielt der Mann inne, als er den Stoff bemerkte. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah ihm dann genau in die Augen. Rote Augen. Den Rest des Gesichtes mit schwarzem Tuch verhüllt.

Die Frau schrie zuerst. Madara zückte ein Kunai und rammte es der Wache in die rechte Augenhöhle, noch bevor er überhaupt sein Schwert heben konnte. Das war keine lebenswichtige Stelle. Er stieß nicht fest genug zu, um den dahinterliegenden Schädelknochen zu zersplittern. Außerdem stach er von oben nach unten, sodass die Klinge auch nicht ins Gehirn drang, sondern den Kiefer zermalmte. Blut spritzte über die weiße Haube der Magd. Sie schrie noch lauter und stolperte zurück. Drehte sich um. Rannte.

Madara warf ihr fünf Kunai hinterher, verfehlte viermal absichtlich knapp, um ihr Angst zu machen und trennte ihr mit dem letzten das Ohr ab. Das tat gar nicht so weh, hatte er gehört. Sah nicht einmal schlimm aus, wenn sie eine längere Haube trug. Es ging nur darum, sie zu verletzen.

Die Wache hieb mit dem Schwert nach dem Ninja. Doch er war auf einem Auge blind, krümmte sich vor Schmerz und zielte nicht gut. Madara ließ sich von oben auf ihn fallen und zertrümmerte ihm mit einem Schlagring, der seine Faust schützte, den Kehlkopf. Ein Röcheln. Madara gab nach, zückte einen medizinischen Senbon und befreite den Mann von seinem Leiden. Dann ließ er ihn los, wartete, bis er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war – ein schrecklich langsamer Vorgang für einen Sharinganträger - und untersuchte dann sich selbst auf Blutspuren. Da er bereits schwarz und grau gesprenkelte Kleidung trug, vielen keine Blutspritzer auf. Gut.

Madara stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Er schob sich ein Pfefferminzkügelchen in den Mund, um das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu beruhigen. So. Jetzt kam Teil zwei.

Das war Leiche Nummer 34. Damit hatte er sein Soll erfüllt, bis Shandokyu kam. Aber das hier war eine ganz schöne Schweinerei. Überall Blutspuren auf dem Boden. Das sah nicht nach der sauberen Arbeit eines Ninjas aus. Sollte es ja auch nicht. Die Leiche sollte verstümmelt und zerschunden gefunden werden, damit die Tat an Grausamkeit gewann. Also flocht Madara aus den paar Metern Seil, die er noch hatte, einen Galgenstrick und befestigte damit und mit einem Kunai die Wache an der Decke. So. Jetzt würde sein Blut an ihm herunter tropfen und eine große Lache bilden. Groß genug, um die Kampfspuren zu schlucken. Sicherheitshalber stocherte Madara noch ein bisschen in dem Oberkörper des Mannes herum, bis ihm übel wurde. Es roch unangenehm nach Blut und anderen menschlichen Ausdünstungen. Die Wache hatte sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht. Madara wandte sich ab und sammelte seine Shuriken wieder ein. Waffen waren rar in diesen Zeiten.

Madara kam mit dem Töten gut klar. Die meisten jungen Ninja mussten erst Moral und seelische Grenzen und so vergessen, bevor sie töten konnten und versauten meist ihre ersten Jobs. Die Uchiha waren anders. Sie brachten ihrem Nachwuchs erst gar keine falsche Moral bei. Man sagt, ein menschliches Leben ist mehr wert als ein Haufen Gold und weniger als ein Schluck Wasser. Das soll heißen, dass ein Mann, der niemals für Geld töten würde, es im Angesicht des Todes, zum Beispiel kurz vor dem Verdursten in der Wüste, es jederzeit tun würde, um sich selbst zu retten.

Das gilt für Zivilisten. Für Ninja gilt das Gegenteil.

Shinobi sind keine einfachen Söldner. Sie haben sich durchaus Moral erhalten und zwar solche, die besagt, dass sie Menschen beschützen und ihr Leben für sie einsetzen. Sie geben alles für die Mission, auch ihr eigenes Leben. Oder das Leben anderer.

Ein Ninja würde den größten Schurken niemals für einen Schluck Wasser töten, selbst wenn er am Verdursten ist. Aber er bringt unschuldige Kinder um, wenn er gut dafür bezahlt wird.

Damit Letzteres nicht ausartet, werden grenzwertige Aufträge aussortiert. Die Ältesten kümmern sich darum, dass die Uchiha keine Verbrechen begehen, wenn sie die Mission annehmen. Deswegen brauchen sie sich auch gar nicht um die Hintergründe des Auftrages zu kümmern und können sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, zu gehorchen. Und wenn doch einmal die falsche Seite vorgezogen wird – Pech gehabt. Opfer gibt es immer. Wegen ein paar unschuldiger Kinder wird das System nicht geändert.

Das ist es, was junge Ninja bei den Uchiha lernen. Sei niemals auf dein eigenes Wohl bedacht. Sei jederzeit bereit, dich zu opfern. Dein Leben ist genau so viel wert wie das Geld, das du einbringst. Aber selbst wenn du ein super Shinobi bist und den Clan schon reich gemacht hast, kannst du keine Mission verweigern, weil dir der Auftraggeber nicht passt. Das schädigt den Ruf des Clans und bringt ihn um viele weitere Aufträge. Schon bist du nichts mehr wert.

Deswegen steht ein Uchiha immer treu zu seinem Auftraggeber und führt die Mission so gut aus, wie er nur kann. Da war es ganz egal, was Madara persönlich von diesen eingebildeten, ichbezogenen Dorftrotteln dachte. Deswegen würde er diesen bescheuerten Bürgerkrieg für sie gewinnen, obwohl er wenig Schlechtes darin sah, dass die Besten und Schlausten auch das meiste Geld bekamen. Er würde den Ruhm als Bezahlung für seinen Clan mitnehmen. Und die paar Millionen Ryo in kleinen Scheinen, die er im Tresorraum eingesammelt und an einem sicheren Ort versteckt hatte.

Madara genehmigte sich ein weiteres Pfefferminzkügelchen. Hierauf war er getrimmt worden. Töten machte ihm nichts aus. Nicht jetzt, nicht wenn er sich vorher durch Meditation darauf vorbereitete. Das war eine bewährte Ninja-Methode, um seinen Geist zu leeren und seine Gefühle für die Dauer einer Nacht einzufrieren. Nur sein Körper reagierte manchmal noch etwas lästig. Das würde sich mit der Zeit legen. Irgendwann würde der Gewöhnungseffekt schon eintreten. Dann wäre er auch nicht mehr von diesen blöden Dingern abhängig.

Jetzt würde er die Villa wieder verlassen. Würde auf Shandokyu in seiner Sänfte warten, die vier Träger schnell und schmerzlos ausschalten und den Kredithai ins Haus jagen. Dann würde er ihn die Treppen hoch treiben, an so vielen Leichen wie möglich vorbei. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wären dann schon 38 Leute tot und zwei geflohen, wenn er die Frau von eben mitrechnete. Es blieben fünf Personen, von denen er sogar noch drei laufen lassen konnte, einen unverletzt und die anderen beiden auf brutale Weise ermordet. Madara würde nur Einem erlauben, bis zum Ende zu bleiben und auch Shandokyus Tod zu sehen. Hoffentlich versteckte sich Einer im Schrank oder so, wenn es so weit war.

Aber bevor er begann, brauchte er noch eine neue Verkleidung.

Es war fünf Uhr morgens und die Zitronenplantagen brannten. Madara hatte sich daran erinnert, dass sein Auftraggeber erwähnt hatte, die umliegenden Plantagen würden den Gemüseanbau der einfachen Bauern zugrunde richten. Das war also sicher eine nette Dreingabe. Außerdem bot es eine hervorragende Kulisse für die herrschaftliche Villa, die inzwischen ebenfalls in Flammen stand.

„Mission erfüllt", murmelte Madara und sah auf die Leiche des fetten Kaufmannes herunter. Oder das, was davon übrig war. Er hatte den Körper aus der Plantage heraus und auf das Dach des steinernen Pferdestalls geschafft, damit sie nicht von den Flammen verzehrt wurden und noch gefunden werden konnten. Hätte er gewusst, dass sich das Feuer so schnell ausbreitete, hätte er sich die Mühe gespart, Shandokyu durch die ganze Plantage zu jagen. Aber er hatte geglaubt, blutige Fußspuren des Opfers würden sich auch ganz schön machen. Sei's drum. Jetzt war sein Job erledigt.

Madara schulterte die Tasche mit dem gestohlenen Geld. Es war genug, um selbst den Rebellen ihre Schulden zu erlassen, aber das würde gegen seinen Ninjastolz sprechen. Für 41 Tote mussten sie schon etwas zahlen.

Noch einmal prüfte der Shinobi, ob der Beutel mit dem Kopf auch nicht tropfte, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Die Übergabe verlief ohne Probleme. Seine Auftraggeber verzichteten darauf, sich den Kopf anzusehen und gaben ihm auch das Versprechen, die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass ein Uchiha Shandokyu getötet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es lieber klammheimlich unter den Tisch kehren wollen. Sie wussten halt nicht, was gut für sie war.

Auf dem Rückweg erkundigte sich Madara danach, oder besser: Er belauschte, dass der Bürgerkrieg sich gewendet hatte. Die Rebellen weiter im Norden hatten die Regierung abgesetzt. Die reichen Kaufleute flohen in benachbarte Länder, was nur dazu führte, dass die Wirtschaft zusammenbrach und es noch mehr Arbeitslosigkeit gab. Das Land war zerstört. Jetzt konnte ein Neuanfang beginnen.

Madara saß in der letzten Stadt, bevor die große Einöde begann und er zwei Tage durchgängig reisen würde müssen, um die Uchiha-Zelte zu erreichen. Er trank einen Grünen Tee in einer kleinen Bar. Noch immer hatte er sich seiner zivilen Kleidung nicht entledigt und er trug einen breiten Bambushut, den er sich tief ins Gesicht zog. Wer nicht so genau hinsah, konnte den Jungen für einen kleinen und krüppeligen Alten halten. Davon schien es hier in Sora-ku, der Stadt des Himmels, auch eine ganze Menge zu geben.

„Wo sind die ganzen Leute hin?", fragte er den Barmann, der mit grimmigem Gesicht die Theke wischte. Und zwar mit einem Lappen, der nur wenig sauberer war als die verschmutzte Holzplatte.

„Weg", grunzte der Verkäufer einsilbig.

Madara schob ihm ein Trinkgeld zu und fragte noch einmal: „Wo sind die ganzen Leute hin?"

Der Mann mit dem fleischigen Gesicht griff nach der Banknote, doch Madara hielt sie noch an einem Ende fest. Als das Papier drohte zu zerreißen, gab der Barmann nach.

„Der Bürgerkrieg hat sie aus ihren Häusern vertrieben. Die Einen sind geflohen, die anderen suchen Arbeit oder den Tod auf den Barrikaden. Es sind nur noch die Alten hier, die ihre Heimat nicht verlassen wollen und die Bodenständigen, die mit Politik nichts am Hut haben." Mit Letzterem meinte er offensichtlich sich selbst.

Madara ließ das Geld los und sah zu, wie es in den Taschen des Barmannes verschwand.

„Was erzählt man sich sonst noch so?", wollte er wissen.

„Tja, was erzählen sie sich so?"

Madara wedelte ungeduldig mit einem weiteren Schein.

„Sie erzählen sich, dass die Rebellen die Villa des alten Shandokyu abgefackelt haben."

Es gab nur eines, was schneller reiste als ein Ninja: Gerüchte.

„Die Rebellen haben das getan?", fragte Madara nach. „Ich habe gehört, das soll ein ziemlich großes Haus sein. Und haben die großen Kaufleute für gewöhnlich nicht viele Wachen?"

„Haus ist gut", meinte der Barmann. „War eher nen' Schloss. Aber die Rebellen haben einen Dämon drauf losgelassen. Shandokyu ist tot und mit ihm die gesamte Mannschaft. Über hundert Mann. Getötet, aufgeschlitzt, erhängt und verbrannt. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge." Er grinste dreckig. „Sin' natürlich nur Gerüchte. Aber alle reden drüber. Da muss was passiert sein. Sie vermuten, dass diese Typen einen Ninja-Clan angeheuert haben. Die haben Unterstützung von mindestens zehn Super-Shinobi. Verdammtes Mist-Pack, sag ich Ihnen. Ninja, mein ich. Allesamt. Wenn die nur nicht solche Waffen und Kräfte hätten, gäbe es auf der ganzen Welt weniger Blutvergießen. Das waren diesmal Uchiha, sagt man. Die Besten, neben den Senju."

Schon wieder dieser Name. Langsam fing er an, Madara zu nerven.

Er steckte den Geldschein vor den Augen des Barmanns wieder ein, trank seinen Tee in einem Zug aus und stand auf.

„Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft", sagte er kühl.

Auf dem Weg, der ihn aus der Stadt herausführen sollte, mied Madara die großen Straßen. Es waren zwar nicht viele Leute unterwegs, aber wie er nun wusste, waren die nicht gut auf Ninja zu sprechen. Es machte Madara wenig aus, dass er den Ruf der Uchiha noch einmal um einiges grausamer gestaltet hatte. Der Auftrag war vollstens erfüllt und nur das war es, nach dem sich potenzielle Auftraggeber erkundigen würden, wenn sie die Uchiha anwerben wollten.

„Psst!"

Madara spitzte die Ohren, ging aber einfach weiter. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie die Gedanken sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören.

„Psst! Du da!"

Da war es wieder. Es kam von oben. Es begleitete ihn. Waren da Schritte? Auf den blanken Ziegeln und den Strohdächern hätte er es hören müssen. Vorsichtig lugte er unter seinem Bambushut hervor.

„Ja, du, Ninja! Hier oben!"

Verdammt. Jemand hatte seine Tarnung durchschaut. Aber ganz offensichtlich war es kein Feind, also blieb Madara stehen und hob den Blick.

„Ja, das ist er! Komm mit, schnell!"

Madara blinzelte ein paar Mal. Da oben auf dem Rand des Ziegeldaches hockten zwei Katzen. Eine hatte samtig weißes Fell, dünn und trotzdem mit genug Muskeln, um mit einem anmutigen Gang angeben zu können. Ihre schlitzförmigen Pupillen musterten ihn kurz, bevor sie die Augen zusammenkniff und sich abwandte.

Die zweite Katze war gelb mit roten Streifen und strohigem Fell. Sie trug ein purpurnes Halstuch und winkte ihm mit der Pfote.

„Komm schon!", rief die gelbe Katze. „Komm mit!"

Madara war nichts so sehr darüber erstaunt, dass die Katzen redeten, als vielmehr darüber, dass sie ihn zu kennen schienen und davon ausgingen, dass er ihnen gehorchen würde. Er hatte schon früher sprechende Tiere gesehen, allerdings waren die meistens viel größer als normale Tiere und erschienen nur auf Beschwörung hin. Aber es gab für alle ein erstes Mal, richtig?

Madara überlegte nicht lange, bevor er mit einem Satz auf dem Dach landete und die Verfolgung der Katzen aufnahm, die mit flinken und lautlosen Pfoten über die Dächer Sora-kus sprangen. Nach der langen Reise und dem vielen Morden war sein Gefühlsleben jetzt fast fünf Tage auf Eis gelegt gewesen. Nun taute er allmählich auf und er schreckte öfter aus dem Schlaf hoch, verfolgt von Bildern voller Blut und Leichenteile und Feuer.

Jetzt aber war er einfach nur neugierig. Er war ein Kind, ein elfjähriger Junge, der ganz entgegen seiner Ninja-Regeln von seinem Weg abwich, um hinter ein paar sprechenden Katzen herzurennen. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Die Katzen führten Madara in den schmutzigsten und dunkelsten Teil der Stadt. Dort fand er sich in einem wahren Labyrinth an Abflussrohren wieder. Vor einem besonders großen Exemplar blieben sie stehen. Es war irgendwie abgehackt und die Öffnung mit einer Art Deckel zugeschweißt, der sich jedoch aufklappen ließ. Widerwillig öffnete Madara das Ding und wurde angenehm überrascht, als er sah, dass das Innere mit einem dunkelbraunen Stoff ausgelegt war, der durch und durch sauber aussah und fast ein Teppich hätte sein können.

„Komm mit, komm immer nur mir", sagte die gelbe Katze und folgte der weißen durch die Öffnung.

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Madara hatte Glück, dass sein nächster Wachstumsschub auf sich warten ließ. Trotzdem musste er auf allen Vieren kriechen und stieß sich immer wieder den Kopf.

„Wo bringt ihr mich denn hin?", fragte er, aber die Katzen gaben keine Antwort.

Irgendwann mündete das Rohr in einem unterirdischen Gang und es ging etwas angenehmer vorwärts. In der Ferne hörte Madara leises Miauen, die Stimmen von hunderten von Katzen. Unterweg begegneten sie jedoch keiner Einzigen.

Schließlich öffnete sich auch dieser Gang und Madara betrat eine riesige Halle. Die Decke war bestimmt sechs Meter hoch und wurde von Säulen oder aufrechten Metallrohren gehalten, die vollständig mit alten Hanfseilen umwickelt waren. Tausende von Kratzspuren zeigten, wozu diese gut waren. Der Boden war über und über bedeckt mit Katzen. Sie waren räudig und edel, schwarz und weiß, gestreift und gefleckt. Sie waren alt und jung, krüpplig und geschmeidig, groß und klein. Besonders bei Letzterem waren die Unterschiede groß. Die meisten Katzen waren so groß wie gewöhnliche Streuner. Einige aber hatten die Ausmaße von riesigen Schäferhunden oder ausgewachsenen Pferden. Viele trugen Halstücher, kleine Jacken oder sogar Hosen. Sie saßen auch nicht nur auf dem Boden, sondern lagen auch lang ausgestreckt auf hölzernen Regalen in mehreren Metern Höhe. Einige hatten es sich sogar auf den leeren Kerzenständern des riesigen Kronleuchters gemütlich gemacht, der in der Mitte der Halle hing. Licht spendeten nur vier sorgsam an den Ecken des Raumes verteilte Fackeln und mehr brauchten die Katzen in dem unterirdischen Versammlungsraum auch nicht, denn sie hatten ja alle gute Augen. Zum Glück traf das auch auf Madara zu. Trotzdem zweifelte er für einen Moment an seinem Sehvermögen, als er die geradezu gigantische Katze erblickte, die sich auf einer Art Bühne im vorderen Teil der Halle lang ausgestreckt hatte. Sie war schneeweiß und hatte ein Gesicht, als wäre sie ein paar Mal kräftig gegen eine Mauer gelaufen. Die Haut an ihrem Hals hing in tiefen Falten, weswegen Madara vermutete, dass sie ziemlich alt war. Aber sie war riesig. Sie lag nur auf dem Boden und trotzdem schwebte ihr Kopf irgendwo in drei Metern Höhe.

Nur ein paar Katzen hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht, als er eingetreten war. Alle anderen blickten weiter nach vorne zu der großen Weißen und beachteten ihn nicht. Madara fühlte sich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Aus Mangel an Ideen wollte er der kleinen weißen Katze folgen, die jetzt Kurs auf die Bühne genommen hatte, aber die gelbe fauchte und hielt ihn zurück, indem sie ihre Krallen schmerzhaft in seinen Knöchel grub.

„Sitzen, still sein", befahl sie grimmig und beachtete Madaras protestierendes „Aua!" nicht.

Also setzte sich Madara hin und war still.

Im Gegensatz zu den Katzen. Die miauten was das Zeug hielt und schienen sich so miteinander zu unterhalten. Die kleine weiße Katze hatte sich einen Platz in den ersten Reihen gesucht und langsam kehrte Ruhe in der Halle ein.

Die Riesenkatze gähnte einmal - oder vielleicht wollte sie auch drohend ihre beeindruckenden Beißerchen in dem entzündeten Zahnfleisch zeigen – streckte die Glieder und erhob sich. Das heißt, sie stand nicht wirklich auf, aber sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. Na ja, gebückt, weil die Decke so niedrig war, aber egal.

„Kater und Katzen", mauzte die große Weiße mit lauter Stimme, „Streuner und Schoßtiere, Wildkatzen und Nin-Neko, es ist eine große Freude, dass wir heute alle hier sein können. Denn heute feiern wir den vierzigsten Geburtstag meiner lieben kleinen Tochter Byakomi."

Lautes Mauzen war die Antwort, was wohl das Katzenäquivalent für Jubeln sein sollte. Da tappte die kleine, hübsche Katze auf die Bühne, die Madara hierher geführt hatte. Sie setzte sich zwischen die Pfoten ihrer gigantischen Mutter, strich sich einmal verlegen mit der Pfote über das kleine Näschen und wippte nervös mit dem Schwanz vor und zurück. Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht wie vierzig. Aber sie wirkte auch nicht wie die Tochter einer Monsterkatze.

„Ja, das ist Grund zum Feiern", sagte die große Weiße, „und ein großes Glück. Bykakomi kann mit stolzen acht ihrer neun Leben in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt treten. Mit etwas weniger Glück wären es heute nur sieben gewesen. Aber zum Glück war ein gütiger osanai Ninja zur Stelle zu hat sie gerettet." Die alte Katze hob die Pfote und wies mit ihr in Madaras Richtung. Jetzt wandten sich auch alle anderen Katzen ihm zu und gleich setzte wieder ein großes Mauzen an.

„Dafür danken wir dem osanai Ninja", sagte die Alte und hundert Katzen auf einmal sprangen auf Madara zu. Dieser wurde von der Wucht der vielen kleinen Leiber umgerissen. Sie kletterten auf ihn drauf, zerfetzten seinen Hut, leckten ihm über das Gesicht, zerrissen seine Kleider und zerzausten schnurrend seine Haare. Anscheinend war das ihre Art, Zuneigung zu zeigen.

Madara hatte den kleinen Vorfall eigentlich schon wieder komplett vergessen

Auf seiner Hinreise hatte er während einer kurzen Pause eine von weitem eigentlich recht räudige Katze gesehen, die in den Fluss gefallen war. Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, sie überhaupt anzufassen und am Ende war er eher enttäuscht gewesen, dass das fauchende Vieh zu dünn war, um eine ordentliche Mahlzeit abzugeben. Und jetzt wurde er gefeiert, weil das zufällig die Tochter von irgendeiner Oberkatze war.

„Lasst uns feiern, meine Freunde", rief die große Weiße aus.

Diese Tiere waren echt verrückt. Einige von ihnen hatten in einer Ecke einen Haufen alter Mülltonnen und Blechdeckel zu einem Schlagzeug verarbeitet und eine Katze von der Größe eines Kalbes mit einer dicken Perlenkette um den Hals drosch mit ein paar Hölzstöckern darauf ein. Dazu spielten ein paar andere Vierbeiner auf den Schnurrhaaren ihrer größeren Artgenossen und brachten schaurige, kreischende Misstöne hervor. Es war grässlich, aber es wurde noch schlimmer, als der Rest von ihnen zu singen anfing.

Madara wollte sich still und heimlich davonschleichen, aber nicht umsonst waren unter den Versammelten Nin-Neko, Ninjakatzen. Sie packten ihn bei seinen restlichen Kleidungsfetzen und schleiften ihn einmal quer durch die Halle, wo er von mindestens jedem zweiten Kater besprungen wurde. Sie alle wollten ihn mit ihren kleinen Pfoten berühren, ihm für die Rettung ihrer anscheinend sehr beliebten Prinzessin danken oder einfach nur an ihm schnuppern. Nach spätestens zehn Minuten wünschte sich Madara, er hätte das gottverdammte Vieh ersaufen lassen. Gütiger kleiner Ninja! Also wirklich!

Die Nin-Neko führten ihn in einen angrenzenden Raum, der zwar etwas kleiner, dafür aber umso höher war. Dort beschlagnahmten sie ihn etwa eine halbe Stunde lang ganz für sich und als sie ihn so gut wie ausgezogen hatten und Madara bereits 76 Fluchtwege durchgespielt und verworfen hatte, kam die große Oberkatze durch einen mit einem Vorhang verhangenen Durchgang herein. Sie legte sich auf ein gigantisches purpurnes Kissen und befahl den Ninjakatzen mit einem Fauchen, Madara in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Entschuldige den Übermut meiner Kleinen", sagte die Katze mit einer rauen, krächzenden Stimme. „Sie sind jung und voller Energie. Aber das muss ich dir sicher nicht erzählen."

„Äh", machte Madara, „sicher... Aber, sagen Sie... Was ist das hier für ein Ort? Ich wurde ja ziemlich überrumpelt."

„Das hier ist Sora-ku, die Hauptstadt der Katzen", sagte die große Weiße. „das war sie schon immer. Fast jede chakrabegabte Tierart hat ihre eigene Dimension, ihre eigene kleine Welt innerhalb der hiesigen. Die Menschen haben diesen dreckigen Ort über unseren heiligen Stätten gebaut, aber die Stadt hat schon immer uns gehört. Eines Tages werden wir wieder die einzigen Herren hier sein."

„Das ist... toll." Sollte er sich deswegen jetzt schuldig fühlen?

„Du hast uns geholfen, wieder einen Schritt näher zu diesem Ziel zu kommen", fuhr die große Weiße fort.

„Ach, hab ich das?" Was sollte er denn mit dieser Stadt zu tun haben?

„Wir haben von deinen Taten gehört, Uchiha Madara. Nicht nur hast du meine Tochter aus den Fluten der tückischen Wasser gerettet, du hast auch den dicken Menschen Shandokyu getötet und seine Plantagen verbrannt."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Madara verblüfft. Gerüchte waren eine Sache, aber das hier war etwas anderes.

„Wir sind Ninjakatzen, Madara. Ich darf doch Madara sagen?"

„Eigentlich heißt es-"

„Und Ninja haben doch ihre Quellen. Die Katzen sind überall, besonders in den Städten. Nichts entgeht unseren Ohren. Niemand achtet auf Streuner, osanai Ninja."

Madara hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das hier alles führen sollte, also schwieg er.

„Aber wir kommen nicht nur leicht an Informationen. Wir beherrschen auch viele Ninja-Künste, hauptsächlich zum Aufspüren von Dingen. Wir entwickeln selber Jutsus und Waffen und wir treiben sehr viel Handel. Unterschätze niemals eine Nin-Neko. Wir haben neun Leben. Wir kommen immer wieder und wir sind sehr nachtragend. Aber das heißt auch, dass wir Gutes nicht vergessen, das uns getan wurde."

„Aber wenn Katzen so tolle Ninja sind", wollte Madara wissen, „warum habe ich dann noch nie etwas von einer Kuchiyose-Katze gehört?"

„Weil wir eine Stolze Rasse sind", antwortete die große Weiße mit geschwellter Brust. „Wenn man mal ordentlich darüber nachdenkt, bringt ein Kuchiyose-Vertrag nur dem Ninja etwas. Die Tiere müssen dafür ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Nur in den wenigstens Fällen erhalten sie etwas dafür zurück. Katzen lassen sich von keinem Menschen etwas sagen."

Madara dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Dann sind die anderen Tiere aber ziemlich dumm."

Die Katze lachte mauzend. „Sehr richtig, osanai Ninja. Aber die meisten machen es auch, weil die Freunde unter den Ninja finden und ihnen beistehen wollen. Ich habe das immer für Humbug gehalten. Die Ninja lernen ihre Kuchiyose ja gar nicht persönlich kennen, bevor sie den Vertrag schließen, wie sollen sie da Freund werden? Freundschaft muss man sich verdienen." Die Riesenkatze deutete mit ihrer faltigen Pfote auf ihn. „Du hast dir Freundschaft verdient, osanai Ninja. Du hast Byakomi gerettet. Du hast den Menschen ihres Führers beraubt und sie aus unserer Stadt gejagt. Und du hast den Tokuwa-Katzen einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als du diese Zitronenplantagen abgebrannt hast. Der Geruch dieser Früchte ist einfach ekelerregend. In dem Gebiet konnte keine Katze mehr leben."

Aber das ist doch nur Zufall, wollte Madara sagen. Das habe ich doch nicht für die Katze getan.

Doch er sagte es nicht. Es wäre doch undankbar, die Freundschaft einer sechs Meter großen Ninja-Katze abzulehnen.

„Und weil du dir die Freundschaft der Katzen verdient hast", sagte die große Weiße, „und weil du meine Tochter gerettet hast, gewähre ich dir einen Wunsch, osanai Ninja."

Madara dachte einige Augenblicke darüber nach. So ein Wunsch, das ist viel für einen Elfjährigen. Es ist wie eine Geschichte, wie ein Märchen. Du hast einen Wunsch frei.

„Ihre Freundschaft ist mir schon kostbar genug", erwiderte Madara schließlich mit einiger Überwindung. „aber ich wünsche mir, dass diese Freundschaft nicht nur mir, sondern meinem gesamten Clan, dem Clan der Uchiha zuteil wird. Keine Katze soll jemals gegen jemanden von meiner Familie kämpfen und auch ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemals jemand von uns einer Katze etwas zuleide tut. Wir wollen uns gegenseitig stattdessen helfen. Sie sagen, sie treiben Handel und entwickeln Waffen. Mein Clan hat zurzeit Probleme, sich Nachschub zu besorgen. Die Händler kennen unsere Methoden und sie wollen uns nichts mehr geben, denn sie machen die Waffen für das verantwortlich, was wir in ihrem eigenen Auftrag damit tun."

„Du bist ein sehr weiser osanai Ninja", sagte die Riesenkatze leise. „Du willst deinen Wunsch nicht für dich, sondern für deine Familie einsetzen. Du willst uns auch nicht in die Kuchiyose, in die Sklaverei zwingen. Eine sehr kluge Antwort."

Die Wahrheit war, dass Madara wenig Sinn in einer Katze als Kuchiyose-Tier sah. Dieses Jutsu brauchte ohnehin fast die Hälfte des eigenen Chakras auf und das nur für ein Tier, das sich auf's Anschleichen und Aufspüren verstand? Nein danke.

„Es soll sein, wie du willst, osanai Ninja. Der Uchiha-Clan und die Nin-Neko sollen ab dem heutigen Tage Verbündete sein. Ich werde all meinen Söhnen und Töchtern davon erzählen und bald wird es jede Katze auf der Welt wissen. Wenn ihr etwas von uns braucht, dann zögert nicht einfach nur jemandem von uns Bescheid zu geben. Aber ein Handelsbündnis beruht auch nur auf Geben und Nehmen und selbst wenn wir euch großzügigen Rabatt erstatten, ist das noch immer kein geeigneter Ausgleich für das, was du für uns getan hast. Hast du nicht noch einen anderen Wunsch, osanai Ninja?"

Diesmal dachte Madara nicht lange darüber nach.

„Ich hätte gerne neue Kleidung", sagte er. „Und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wen sie mich nicht mehr 'osanai Ninja' nennen würden. So klein bin ich nun wirklich nicht."

Wieder brach die große Weiße in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Dann soll es so sein, kashikoi Senshi."

XxX

Vokabeln:

Senbon = Nadel

Senshi = Krieger

Kashikoi = weise

osanai Ninja = kleiner (junger) Ninja

Neko = Katze


	5. Abenteuer Reisen

**05. Bouken Ryokou - Abenteuer Reisen**

In Kriegszeiten wird das ganze Leben auf das Militär ausgerichtet. Die Krieger werden allesamt an die Front geschickt. Aber was ist mit den Kindern? Sie können nicht in einem unbewachten Lager zurückbleiben. Also schickt man sie weg, weit weg, wo sie das Blut nicht sehen können. Mit Kinderhänden wird der Krieg finanziert. Der hilfsbereite kleine Junge, der das Dach des Bauern flickt, könnte doch friedfertiger nicht sein, oder? Aber das Geld, das er für seine Arbeit bekommt, wird in Ninjawaffen umgesetzt und an seine Eltern zur Front geschickt. Und in ein paar Jahren wird auch er dort stehen. Darauf freut er sich jetzt schon.

XxX

Madara galt in seinem Clan inzwischen als Genie. Nach seinem großen Erfolg im Grünen Land, aus dem er nicht nur mit einem Haufen Geld, sondern auch mit einem neuen Handelspartner zurückgekehrt war, wurde er zu Hause regelrecht gefeiert. Das Fest tat ihnen gut, denn der Clan hatte in letzter Zeit einige Mitglieder verloren. In Kriegszeiten schrumpften die Familien immer zusammen und dann war es umso wichtiger, dass die Verbliebenen stärker wurden. Besonders Shinoi nahm sich das zu Herzen.

Im Krieg wurde jeder Ninja gebraucht, aber die Uchiha konnten nicht zulassen, dass ihre vielversprechendsten Nachwuchstalente bei Aufgaben ihr Leben ließen, die sie überforderten. Außerdem wurden sie meist erst ausgezahlt, wenn der Krieg gewonnen war. In der Zwischenzeit mussten sie ihre Geldmittel auch von anderen Missionen beziehen und deswegen wurden die Kinder in kleinen Gruppen weit hinaus in die Welt geschickt, um zu arbeiten. Auch die beiden Brüder sollten das nächste Jahr weit weg von ihrer Familie verbringen und viele kleinere Missionen erfüllen. Besonders für Izuna war es ein großes Erlebnis, denn er würde in Länder reisen, die er noch nie gesehen oder an die er sich nicht erinnern mehr konnte. Der Neunjährige war ganz aus dem Häuschen und auch sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder empfand es als nicht ganz so schlimm, dass er seinen Verwandten nicht im Krieg helfen durfte.

Madara und Izuna wollten sich von ihrer inzwischen sechzehnjährigen Schwester verabschieden, bevor sie sich für so lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden. Sie fanden sie auf dem alten Trainingsplatz, auf dem schon ihr Vater so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.

Als die Brüder auf der Lichtung eintrafen, auf dem ihre Schwester zu finden sein sollte, sahen sie erst einmal gar nichts. Der Platz war leer und alles war still. Madara trat vor und sah sich suchend um, da-

„Vorsicht!" Etwas packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ruckartig nach hinten. Kurz darauf ging an einem Baum vor ihm eine Bombe hoch. Eine ganze Folge von lauten Knallen und Rauchwolken wurde ausgelöst und Madara stolperte hustend zu seinem Bruder zurück, der ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgezogen hatte.

Die beiden Uchiha nahmen eine defensive Haltung an, doch als sich der Rauch verzog, sahen sie ihre Schwester, die auf einem Baumstumpf saß und neben ihr ihren Cousin zweiten Grades, ein Typ namens Yato. Neunzehn, mit dunkelbraunen Locken, pechschwarzen Augen und noch nicht ganz der Akne entwachsen. Er grinste sie an und wirbelte ein Kunai in den Händen.

„Das hier ist kein Kinderspielplatz!", rief er ihnen zu.

„Was hast du mit Nee-sama gemacht!", brüllte Izuna zurück und stürzte zu seiner Schwester hinüber. Madara warf Yato einen bösen Blick zu und folgte seinem Bruder.  
>Shinoi sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie hatte eine lange Schnittwunde am Oberarm und ihr Hosenbein war ganz verkohlt, sodass gewiss auch ihr Fuß darunter verbrannt war. Außerdem war ihr Haar ganz zerzaust, ihr schönes langes Haar, an einer Stelle gar mit Blut verkrustet.<p>

„Ist schon okay, Izuna-san. Wir haben doch nur trainiert", beruhigte Shinoi den Jungen verlegen.

„Training nennst du das? Der hat dich fertig gemacht!", protestierte Madara.

„Dann muss ich eben noch besser werden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Brüder wieder protestieren wollten. „Yato hat mir ein neues Jutsu beigebracht und jetzt muss ich lernen, es im richtigen Kampf anzuwenden. Er muss dabei ernst machen, sonst bringt das Training doch nichts. Und ich muss doch schnell stärker werden, um im Krieg helfen zu können." Sie strich Izuna einmal zärtlich über den Kopf und schenkte Madara ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Ich mach das schon. Ihr brecht jetzt zu eurer Reise auf, richtig? Ich wünsche euch viel Glück dabei. Was ihr beide macht, ist genauso wichtig wie meine Aufgabe, vergesst das nicht. Also geht ihr beiden. Ich mach das schon hier."

„Du wartest hier auf uns, nicht wahr, Nee-sama?", fragte Izuna. „Du bist immer noch hier, wenn wir wieder da sind."

„Ganz sicher", versprach Shinoi.

Madara sah sie überrascht an. Ninja vermieden für gewöhnlich, zu versprechen, was sie nicht sicher halten konnten. Aber das waren genau die Worte, die Izuna gebraucht hatte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Shinoi-sama", sagte Madara leise. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Abschied so höflich sein musste, weil Yato dabei war. Aber alles andere gehörte sich nicht.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Madara-san."

Die Brüder umarmten ihre Schwester noch einmal kurz und wandten dem Trainingsplatz dann den Rücken zu. Auch ihrer Mutter hatten sie bereits auf wiedersehen gesagt, jetzt schnallten sie sich ihre Reiserucksäcke um und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wir müssen auf dieser Mission unser Bestes geben, Izuna", sagte Madara, während er noch rasch ein paar Fläschchen Katzenminze in seine Tasche steckte. Das Zeug war immer nützlich, wenn er auf einen seiner neuen Verbündeten traf. Die Katzen machten nämlich nichts ohne Bezahlung.

„Wir müssen jetzt alle stärker werden, aber in dem Jahr werden wir keine neuen Jutsus lernen können, außer denen aus unseren Schriftrollen. Und ohne Sensei geht das immer viel zu langsam. Aber dafür können wir Kampferfahrung sammeln."

„Wir können jeden Tag eine Stunde gegeneinander kämpfen oder so.", schlug Izuna vor. „Dann müssen wir doch schnell stärker werden. Wir erledigen alle Missionen und sind früher wieder da als erwartet. Dann können wir Shinoi entlasten und unserem Clan noch mehr helfen."

„So machen wir das, Otoutou-san. Unser Clan wird stolz auf uns sein."

Das eine Jahr verging für Madara und Izuna wie im Flug. Auf ihren Reisen kamen sie durch bekannte, dichte Wälder und überquerten große Seen und ganze Ozeane (manchmal zu Fuß, bei weiten Strecken auch mit dem Schiff). Sie simulierten Kriegssituationen mit stundenlangen Schneeballschlachten, liefen tagelang durch strömenden Regen und brüteten in der Hitze der Wüste. Sie begegneten Kuhhirten und Königen, Bauer und Adeligen, Feudalherren und Bettlern, Stadthaltern und Drogendealern, Strauchdieben und Soldaten, Samurai und Prostituierten. Sie sahen den schönsten Glanz der Welt und ihren dreckigsten Abschaum.

Ihr Geld verdienten sie sich selbst. Mal als Küchenhilfen, Dachdecker, Landarbeiter oder Rattenfänger. Das waren Gelegenheitsarbeiten, die zwar kaum eines Ninjas würdig waren, sie aber über Wasser hielten. Wann immer sie an einer Stadt vorbei kamen und keine größeren Aufträge bekamen, nahmen sie solche Arbeiten an. Hin und wieder aber hatten sie Glück. Sie begleiteten Handelskarawanen, räucherten bekannte Räuberverstecke aus, beendeten einen Streik oder schlugen Volksaufstände nieder. Hin und wieder fassten sie sogar einen Mörder oder erlegten eine wilde Bestie.

Natürlich gab es da auch noch die richtigen Missionen. Der Leitfaden ihrer Reise. Madara und Izuna hatten einen Terminplan, wann sie wo zu sein hatten und welche Mission zu erfüllen war. Nur lagen eben zwischen diesen Aufträgen manchmal mehrere Wochen der Tatenlosigkeit.

Ihre Reise begann mit der Begleitung eines großen Lebensmittelzuges. Da es Winter war, kurz vor Madaras zwölftem Geburtstag, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie die begehrten Nahrungsmittel auf ihrem langen Weg einige Male verteidigen mussten. Im Frühling brachten die Uchiha eine nordische Prinzessin zu ihrer Hochzeit. Das kostete sie anschließend eine ganze Menge Nerven, weil sich herausstellte, dass die Prinzessin in Wirklichkeit eine von dem Königreich gesandte Attentäterin war. Davon hatte nichts in der Jobbeschreibung gestanden, weswegen es den Ninja gestattet war, die Seiten zu wechseln. Sie verhinderten den Anschlag, nahmen die falsche Prinzessin fest und ließen sich von dem verschmähten Bräutigam reich belohnen.

Nur einen Monat später begleiteten sie die nächste Braut. Diese Mission verlief im Gegensatz dazu unproblematisch, sah man von dem Überfall der Banditen ab, der die genannte Dame traumatisierte.

Ein paar Monate lang hatten sie dann Freizeit, in der sie nur umherzogen. Einmal standen sie einem Team ihres Clans bei, das im hohen Norden gegen die Samurai kämpfte. Pünktlich am letzten Oktoberabend jedoch, waren sie bei ihrem nächsten Kunden. Sie sollten die Verhandlungen einiger großer Zünfte in einem fernen Inselreich vor den kleinen Arbeitern bewachen, die sich gegen zusätzliche Besteuerung auflehnen wollten. Danach verbrachten sie fast den ganzen Winter in jener Eiswüste im Land des Schnees, die noch hinter den Gebieten der Samurai lag. Die Leute dort forderten fast jedes Jahr um diese Zeit Ninja an, die ihnen beim Eisfischen und dem Walfang halfen, damit sie überhaupt über den Winter kamen.

Als die Kirschbäume zu blühen begannen, wandten sich die Brüder langsam wieder ihrer Heimat zu. Sie hatten nur wenig Kontakt zu ihrem Clan gehabt. Ab und an kam eine Brieftaube mit unbedeutenden Nachrichten. Der Krieg zog sich dahin und verlagerte sich immer mehr in das Gebiet der Samurai. Diese Krieger verachteten die Ninja und schworen auf ihre Ehre und ihre Schwerter. Sie wären den Shinobi gnadenlos unterlegen gewesen, hätten sie nicht außerordentlich gute Rüstungen, die selbst Chakraangriffe unbeschadet überstanden. Zum Glück lehnten sie aber auch jegliche Art von Jutsus ab, hatten dafür aber auch wirkungsvolle Waffen. Gegen die Ninja waren sie hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie Konkurrenz nicht ausstehen konnten. Sie hielten die Shinobi für hinterhältige Meuchelmörder, die keine Ehre kannten und über Frauen mit Waffen waren sie geradezu entsetzt.

Madara und Izuna interessierte nur, dass ihre Mutter und Shinoi wohlauf waren. Sie schrieben ihnen gerne Briefe, wenn die Botenvögel kamen. Natürlich konnten sie nichts Genaues über ihre Missionen berichten oder sich auf den Krieg beziehen, falls die Briefe abgefangen wurden, aber es half trotzdem ein wenig gegen das Heimweh.

Alles was sie an Geld verdienten, gaben sie den Wildkatzen aus den Wäldern mit, die sie unterwegs trafen (den Streunern in den Städten trauten sie nicht so ganz), welche es wiederum an die große Weiße weitergaben, die Katzenherrscherin. Sie würde es zusammen mit den Waffen, die die Uchiha von ihrem Volk kauften, an ihre Familie weitergeben. Dieses Netzwerk stellte sich ihnen als äußerst nützlich heraus. Izuna war ganz begeistert von Madaras kleinen Freunden und er musste ihn mehrmals zügeln, wenn er den großen Raubkatzen den Rücken streichen wollte. Körperkontakt war nämlich nicht besonders beliebt bei denen. Es gab nur wenige Schmusekätzchen unter ihnen.

Die letzte Mission, die Madara einige Monate nach seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag annahm, handelte von einem riesigen Monster, das des Nachts durch die Weizenfelder der Bauern jagte und ihre Ernte zerstörte. Im betreffenden Gebiet angekommen, ruhten sich die Ninja von ihrer langen Reise aus und schliefen ein paar Stunden. Erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit wachten sie auf und begannen mit der Suche. Dafür trennten sie sich und hielten Ausschau nach dem 'großen schwarzen Monster', das keiner der Bauern, die ihre Hilfe erbeten hatten, näher beschreiben konnte.

Madara hatte sich am Rande des Weizenfeldes auf die Lauer gelegt, das an einer Seite an einen Laubwald grenzte. Hier konnte sich der Ninja unbemerkt im Gebüsch verstecken und auf sein Opfer warten. Doch er brauchte sich nicht lange zu gedulden.

Das Geräusch kam vom Wald her. Es war ein langgezogener, tierischer Schrei. Madara lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Bei dieser Lautstärke dürfte das betreffende Tier tatsächlich ziemlich groß sein. Dabei schwoll der Lärm jetzt erst richtig an. Ein fernes Krachen kam dazu, wie von gefällten Bäumen und immer wieder diese Schreie. Gleich würde die Beste aus dem Wald gestürmt kommen, um die Felder zu zerstören. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern!

Aber es dauerte. Madara wurde immer ungeduldiger. Ganz nach Ninjaart hatten er und sein Bruder beschlossen, dass sie das Monster nicht direkt angreifen, sondern es in einen Hinterhalt locken würden. Dafür hatte Madara den ganzen Waldrand mit verstecken Fallen präpariert. Aber die Bestie wusste seine Mühe anscheinend nicht zu schätzen und wollte einfach nicht auftauchen. Es half alles nichts. Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg eben zum Propheten kommen. Also packte Madara seine sieben Waffen und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Bestie.

Der Art des Lärms nach zu urteilen, den sie machte, befand sie sich auf dem Boden. Deshalb kletterte der Uchiha einen Baum hinauf und sprang ab dort von Ast zu Ast weiter. Gerade als er jedoch dachte, nah genug zu sein, fing der Ast, auf dem er hockte, mit einem Mal zu beben an.

Madara rette sich rasch auf einen anderen Baum, bevor seiner mit einem lauten Splittern umgeworfen wurde. Das Mondlicht, das durch die so entstandene Lücke im Blätterdach auf den Boden fiel, erhellte die Szene und der Ninja konnte erstmals einen Blick auf das gefürchtete schwarze Monster werfen.

Madara widerstand dem Drang, sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. „Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!"

Die Bestie war eine Katze. Eine vier Meter hohe und doppelt so lange Katze mit zerzaustem schwarzen Fell, gelben Augen und einer Kampfnarbe direkt unter dem rechten Ohr. Und sie raste vor Wut. Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und entblößtem Raubtiergebiss fauchte und knurrte sie, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Ihr Schwanz, der die Ausmaße eines Baumstammes hatte, peitschte wie eine eigene Waffe umher und ihre aufgestellten Nackenhaare unterstrichen ihren Zorn.

Auch den Grund dafür fand Madara schnell heraus. Dort, unter den Wurzeln eines umgestürzten Baumes, saß ein Mädchen. Sie war vollkommen verängstigt, das sah der Uchiha sofort an ihren weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen. Aber etwas an ihr verwirrte Madara. Das vielleicht zwölf Jahre alte Mädchen trug eindeutig die Kleidung einer Kunoichi: etwas mehr als knielange Hosen, die in Bandagen übergingen, feste Sandalen, ein eng anliegendes, dunkelgrünes Oberteil ohne Ärmel, sowie Shuriken- und Kunaitasche. Sie hatte sich auch einen Rucksack umgeschnallt, wie es bei jungen Ninja üblich war, die auf Reisen gingen. Unter ihrem Oberteil, das übrigens an einigen Stellen ziemlich lädiert war, musste sie ein Netzshirt tragen. Madara konnte erkennen, dass sein Ärmel ihr auf der rechten Seite bis zum Ellenbogen ging. Links dagegen trug sie einen Handschuh aus Netzstoff, der ihren Unterarm bedeckte. Die linke Schulter jedoch war frei, sodass Madara auf ihr ein schwarzes Tattoo erkennen konnte. Es sah aus wie zwei zusammengesteckte Dreizacke. Oder, je nach Blickwinkel, wie eine Gabel für Zwillinge Das musste ihr Clanzeichen sein.

Was machte die junge Kunoichi hier? Nun, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie gekämpft, das verriet das Kunai in ihrer zitternden Hand. Dabei hockte sie mit angewinkelten Beinen da und presste sich die Fäuste gegen die Ohren, um das Schreien der Katze nicht hören zu müssen. Auch die Augen hatte sie jetzt fest zusammengekniffen, als würde sie der erschreckenden Realität entfliehen wollen. Doch die Realität fauchte, schlug um sich und brüllte wütend. Sie schlug ihre Krallen in die hervorstehenden Baumwurzeln, die den einzigen Schutz des Mädchens darstellten. Zweifellos hatte sie tödliche Absichten.

Madara fragte sich, was die schwarze Katze so in Raserei versetzt haben mochte. Ihre Schreie wirkten nur im ersten Moment wütend. Da lag ein anderer Ton darunter. Schmerz.

Madara ließ sich von seinem Ast fallen. Absichtlich landete er mit einem vernehmbaren Knirschen auf dem Boden. Im Sprung war er etwas in die Knie gegangen, jetzt richtete er sich auf. Die Riesenkatze spitzte die Ohren und wandte blitzschnell den Kopf zur Seite, zu ihm. Ihre gelben Augen verengten sich, als sie ihn sah. Die Pfote, die bereits ausgeholt hatte, um die Wurzeln um das Mädchen herum endgültig zu zerreißen, erstarrte mitten in der Luft. Doch die erste Überraschung hielt nur einen kurzen Moment an. Ein leichtes Zucken ihrer Schwanzspitze kündigte einen Sprung an.

Da schloss Madara seine Augen, langsam, seine Körperhaltung in keiner Weise aggressiv. Und als er die Augen dann mit einem Mal wieder aufriss, waren sie blutrot.

Die Katze sprang – und schwebte wie in Zeitlupe schwerelos auf Madara zu. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Pupillen. Der Uchiha lächelte. Mit seinem Genjutsu hatte er den Geist der Katze zum Abheben gebracht und ihre Sinne verwirrt. Ihren Körper und jeden Schmerz, den er ihr bereitete, konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr spüren. Es war nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, aber dieser Augenblick ließ sich strecken. Madara ließ es zu, dass die schwarze Katze ihre raue Gedankenstimme direkt in seinem Kopf erschallen ließ:

_'Uchiha_', flüsterte sie, nicht ohne einen gewissen Unglauben.

_'Ja',_ bestätigte der Shinobi auf dieselbe Art. _'Ich bin Madara Uchiha.'_

_'Der kashikoi Senshi!'_

_'Was bereitet dir solche Schmerzen, dass du die Felder der Bauern zerstörst und ein kleines Mädchen angreifst?',_ wollte er wissen.

_'Sie wollte mich töten! Diese __elende__ Menschenbrut hat sie auf mich gehetzt!'_

Wie reich waren diese Bauern, dass sie denselben Auftrag zweimal vergeben konnten?

_'Elende Menschenbrut?_', wiederholte Madara mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton.

Die große Katze wand sich unangenehm berührt. Sie wusste, dass Madaras Clan ein guter 'Katzenfreund' war.

_'Die Uchiha sind anders. Ihr kennt unseren __Stolz. Was__ kümmern mich die Felder der Bauern?'_

_'Es sollte dich kümmern. Weil ich den Auftrag habe, sie zu beschützen.'_

Madara machte eine kurze Pause, obwohl er wusste, dass er das Genjutsu nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte.

_'Erzähl mir von deinem Schmerz_', sagte er dann noch einmal.

_'Es ist ein Dorn',_ knurrte die Katze, _'ein Eisendorn. Diese dummen Bauern und ihr verfluchtes Werkzeug! Immer müssen sie es überall herumliegen lassen. Er hat sich tief in meine Pfote gebohrt. Es tut so weeeeh!'_

Der letzte Laut ging in einem langgezogenen Miauen unter.

Madara überlegte rasch. Er hatte kein Verbandszeug bei sich.

_'Verlass diesen Ort'_, sagte er zu der Katze,_ 'wende dich nach Norden. Noch bevor du den Waldrand erreichst, wirst du auf meinen Bruder Izuna stoßen. Er hat alle Arzneien dabei, die nötig sind, um deine Wunden zu versorgen. Versprich ihm, die Felder nicht mehr anzurühren. Sag ihm, dass ich dich schicke und er wird dir helfen.'_

Madara erzitterte. Sein Jutsu stieß an seine Grenzen. Er löste die Kunst und schloss die Augen.

Die riesige Katze befand sich noch immer im Sprung. Ihre Pfoten prallten links und rechts von Madara auf dem Boden auf. Sie versuchte, den Angriff abzulenken, hatte aber zu viel Schwung. Erst stolperte sie, dann überschlug sie sich und krachte gegen einen Baum hinter dem Jungen, der die ganze Zeit über bewegungslos da gestanden hatte. Der Baum stürzte mit einem ächzenden Stöhnen um.

Die Schwarze währenddessen lag jetzt auf dem Boden und mauzte kläglich. Der Schmerz in ihrer Pfote durchzuckte sie erneut, da er nicht mehr durch das Genjutsu ausgeblendet wurde. Madara warf ihr über die Schulter hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie verstand und erhob sich mit Mühen. Langsam, eine Hinterpfote hinter sich herziehend, humpelte sie davon und verschwand im Wald.

Mission erfüllt.

Kalipo Senju hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und zitterte vor Angst. Warum nur? Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihr passieren? Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht in ihrem Leben? Sie hatte doch so viel trainiert. Wirklich viel! Ihr Ninjaclan war schließlich der stärkste auf der ganzen Welt. Nicht wegen irgendeinem Bluterbe oder geheimen Techniken, sondern einfach, weil alle Mitglieder immer zusammenhielten und einander halfen. Außerdem hatten sie einen eisernen Willen. Egal wie schlecht es um sie stand, sie standen immer wieder auf und versuchten es noch einmal. Sie _halfen_ einander.

Aber Kalipo hatte ihr Team verloren. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt, jeder der drei Ninja hatte eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Wenn sie das Monster fanden, dass zu töten ihr Auftrag war, hatten sie einander Rauchzeichen geben wollen, bevor sie angriffen. Aber Kalipo hatte sich zu weit entfernt und dann hatte die Katze sie so sehr gejagt, dass sie keine Gelegenheit mehr für das Zeichen bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich gewehrt, sie hatte es allein versucht. Aber sie war zu schwach, ganz einfach zu schwach.

Hinter den Kindern ihrer Altersklasse hatte sie schon immer zurückgestanden. 'Kalipo' hatte ihre Mutter sie genannt, ein starker Name. Leider hatte sie sich dafür die falsche Tochter ausgesucht. Ihr fehlte die innere Stärke der Senju. Sie traute sich nicht, aufzustehen. Sie traute sich nicht, anzugreifen.

Die Katze holte zum Todesschlag aus. Aber der erwartete Schmerz wollte nicht kommen. Zaghaft öffnete Kalipo die Augen. Da war ein Junge. Ein Junge, kaum älter als sie, stand am linken Rand der Lichtung. Stand nur da und starrte die Katze an. Die Katze starrte zurück. Kalipo starrte ebenfalls. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Der Junge war ein Ninja, das sah man sofort an seiner Kleidung. Etwas schien außerdem mit seinen Haaren nicht zu stimmen. Nach hinten standen sie fast senkrecht ab, um ihm dann in einer wilden Mähne über den Rücken zu fallen. Auch von vorn rahmten die schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht ein und untermalten seine roten Augen.

Moment, rote Augen?

Die Katze hatte zum Sprung angesetzt und Kalipo keuchte auf. Doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Der Monsterkatze misslang der Aufprall, sie überschlug sich und krachte gegen einen Baum. Haufenweise Staub und Sand wurden aufgewirbelt und verhüllten die Szene. Doch als er sich legte, stand der Junge immer noch vollkommen unberührt an derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Und das Monster, diese große Bestie, die sie beinahe getötet hätte, wimmerte kläglich und floh in den Wald.

Der Junge kam zu ihr herüber. Blieb vor dem Wurzelloch stehen, misstrauisch.

Kalipo konnte ihn nur anstarren. War sie jetzt gerettet? Würde der Ninja sie angreifen? War er Freund oder Feind?

„Du... Das... Das war beeindruckend", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor. „Wie, ähm... Hast du das gemacht?"

Falsch, Kalipo, ganz falsch! Man fragt doch einen Ninja nicht nach seinen Geheimnissen!

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir das Du angeboten zu haben", erwiderte der Junge kühl, mit einer nicht zu kleinen Priese Arroganz in der Stimme.

Kalipo war sofort eingeschüchtert. Sie zog den Kopf ein und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Der Junge seufzte, sah sie noch einmal nachdenklich an und dann – unglaublich aber wahr – reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Schon gut. Jetzt komm endlich da raus."

Ungläubig starrte die Kunoichi ihn an. Dann, ganz langsam und zaghaft griff sie nach der Hand und ließ sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Loch ziehen.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte der Shinobi. Anscheinend wollte er sie wirklich nicht töten. Das war doch wie ein Traum. Dieser Junge, so schön und stark wie ein Märchenprinz, rettete ihr das Leben und reichte ihr die Hand. Vielleicht war sie tot und im Himmel gelandet?

„I-Ich heiße Kalipo", murmelte das Mädchen schüchtern. Er sollte sie nicht für ein dummes, schwaches Kind halten, das kein Wort hervorbrachte!

Er nickte. „Ein starker Name."

Die Worte waren wie ein Dolchstoß. Alles, was sie noch an Selbstbewusstsein gehabt hatte, zerbröselte einfach. Wie konnte er sagen, ihr Name sei stark, wenn er gerade in nur ein paar Sekunden ein Monster verscheucht hatte, gegen dass sie nicht das geringste hatte ausrichten können?

Das sagte sie ihm auch: „Ich bin aber nicht stark. Ich konnte gar nichts gegen die Riesenkatze machen und, äh, Ihr habt sie nur einmal angesehen und sie ist geflohen. Ich hab so viel trainiert, um so stark zu werden wie alle anderen, um die Erwartungen zu erfüllen... Aber es hilft nichts..." Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Wollte sie diesem Jungen ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte erzählen? Was war nur mit ihr los?

Aber der Shinobi spottete nicht, er lachte sie nicht aus. Fast nachdenklich wirkte er, als würde... als würde er sie verstehen. Da in seinen schwarzen Augen schienen Dutzende von ungelüfteten Geheimnissen verborgen zu sein. Er hatte eine etwas düstere Aura, aber sie war auch ohne Zweifel... anziehend. Sein Anblick nahm Kalipo vollkommen gefangen.

„Kümmere dich nicht um die Erwartungen. Nicht jeder kann ein Genie sein, manchen ist es einfach nicht gegeben. Du bist kein überragendes Talent. Hör auf, so krampfhaft zu versuchen, eines zu sein. Gib dich zufrieden mit dem, was du hast und sei gut darin."

Kalipo machte große Augen. Ihr kam keine Sekunde lang in den Sinn, dass dies eine Beleidigung sein könnte. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Immer hatten alle gemeint, sie solle sich nur noch mehr anstrengen, dann würde auch sie den Ninjastandart ihrer Altersgenossen erreichen. Wenn du nur hart genug arbeitest, kannst du alles erreichen. Daran hatte Kalipo geglaubt.

Und jetzt kam dieser Junge und machte all das zunichte.

Es war befreiend.

Kalipo hätte wütend oder beleidigt sein sollen, aber sie war es nicht. Sie war erleichtert. Ich bin eben kein Genie, dachte sie sich. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich nicht die beste Kunoichi der Welt werde.

Mal ehrlich, erwartete das irgendjemand von ihr? Es gab so viele Mädchen, die sich das wünschten. Sie konnten es nicht alle werden, warum also sie?

Kalipo würde sich deswegen nicht weniger anstrengen. Aber diese ungeheuer große Last, etwas erreichen zu müssen, war verschwunden. Die Last, die sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und wusste nicht so recht, wofür.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, der Dank würde der Rettung gelten. „Sieh einfach zu, dass du nicht mehr so viel allein unterwegs bist. Die Mission ist erledigt. Ich schlage vor, du und dein Team, ihr verschwindet."

Damit wandte er sich um.

„Warte!", rief Kalipo ihm nach und streckte die Hand aus. Aber vergeblich. Der Junge war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, bevor er mit einem Mal im Flammen aufging. Die Kunoichi zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Gestalt des Ninja wurde innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils vollkommen von den Flammen zerfressen, wie ein Bild, das man an eine Kerzenflamme hielt.

Er war fort, ihr Retter. Und sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Kalipo hatte natürlich schon von Shunshi no Jutsu gehört, eine Kunst, die normalerweise zur schnellen Flucht benutzt wurde. Man konnte die unterschiedlichsten Medien dafür verwenden. Kalipos Clan benutzte meist Blätter, aber auch Sand oder Schnee war möglich. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand Feuer benutzte. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Der Junge musste wirklich ein Genie sein, wenn er das Feuerelement beherrschte, das schwierigste der fünf.

Feuer und Augen, die die Farbe wechselten. Damit sollte sie doch herausfinden können, wer er war!

„Wir haben nicht genug Leute."

Madara hielt inne, die Hand bereits erhoben, um die Zeltplane zurückzuschlagen.

„Alle verfügbaren Ninja sind auf Missionen", tönte die Stimme wieder von Innen. „Die Zeltstadt ist fast leer. Wir können die wenigen Krieger nicht entbehren, die noch hier sind. Wir brauchen sie als Wachen für das Lager."

Madara umfasste die Schriftrolle fester, die er in der Hand hielt.

Es war Januar.

Es war drei Uhr morgens.

Es war Krieg.

Überall auf der Welt schlugen sich Heere von Ninja gegenseitig die Köpfe ein. Die Uchiha waren noch mehr gefragt als sonst. Die Samurai setzten ihnen zu. Selbst der Rat war nicht mehr voll besetzt, weil einige der Alten ebenfalls Missionen angenommen hatten. Momentan waren es also nur noch vier Leute, die die Aufträge koordinierten. Heute Nacht hatten sie sich zu einer Sitzung im Ratszelt versammelt. Für sie als Shinobi, die den Großteil ihres Arbeitslebens ohnehin im Dunkeln verbracht hatten, war das keine ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit.

Eigentlich wollte Madara sie gar nicht belauschen. Das war schließlich unhöflich. Aber er war eben gerade erst von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt, die Erste nach dem langen Auswärtsjahr mit Izuna. Er war angewiesen worden, sich hier zu melden, bevor er zu Bett gehen durfte. Höflich blieb er trotzdem außerhalb des Zeltes, machte sich aber nicht bemerkbar. Seiner Meinung nach war das nicht nötig, sein Schattenriss war bestimmt auf der Plane zu sehen.

„Wir müssen diesen Auftrag ablehnen. Er ist einfach zu gefährlich. Dazu müssten wir eine große Truppe entsenden und wir sind momentan einfach nicht stark genug."

Eine weitere Stimme widersprach: „Das ist vollkommener Unsinn. Natürlich ist unser Clan stark! Die eigentliche Frage lautet, ob wie den Auftrag auch annehmen _wollen_. Immerhin handelt es sich um den Transport eines Friedensvertrags. Momentan mögen wir ausgelastet sein, aber wir müssen auch an die Zukunft denken."

„Es bleibt trotzdem dabei, dass wir keine entsprechenden Ninja haben."  
>Einen Moment herrschte gespannte Stille. Dann ein Seufzen. „Lasst doch erst einmal unseren jungen Besucher eintreten."<p>

Madara zögerte, doch als das Schweigen andauerte, schob er vorsichtig die Plane zur Seite und trat ein.

„Verzeiht die späte Störung", bat er höflich und streckte die Hand mit der Schriftrolle vor. „Ich habe meine Mission beendet."

„Ah, der kleine Wunderknabe. Madara, richtig?" Nakayama, der mit sechzig Jahren schon als Greis galt und den Vorsitz im Rat führte, strich sich über das blank rasierte Kinn. „Wie alt bist du jetzt, Junge?"

„Vierzehn, Nakayama-dono", antwortete Madara höflich. Diese äußerst respektvolle Bezeichnung stand allen Ratsmitgliedern zu, auch wenn die älteren Krieger meist nur ein 'sama' an den Namen hingen.

„Schön, schön. Ich bin sicher, du hast unser Gespräch verfolgt – ganz unfreiwillig natürlich. Was glaubst du, ist der Uchiha-Clan in der Lage, auch während des Krieges mit den Samurai seine gewöhnlichen Pflichten zu erfüllen?"

„Nakayama-san, lass doch den Jungen aus dem Spiel", meinte Hisa, Madaras Großmutter. „Was willst du damit erreichen?"

Aber Nakayama sah Madara unverwandt an und der junge Shinobi war stolz, dass seine Meinung gefragt war.

„Der Uchiha-Clan ist der stärkste Ninjaclan der Welt", entgegnete er überzeugt. „Es liegt nicht daran, dass es für uns zu schwer ist, neben dem Kriegswesen auch gewöhnliche Missionen zu erledigen. Es liegt daran, dass dies für einen einzelnen Ninjaclan allgemein unmöglich ist." Er pausierte kurz und Hisa seufzte mit einer Spur Erleichterung auf. Dann aber sagte Madara: „Gerade deswegen wäre es noch beeindruckender, wenn wir es trotzdem schaffen könnten. Und je stärker der Clan nach außen hin wirkt, desto mehr werden wir auch gefürchtet, was wiederum bedeutet, dass wir mit weniger Angriffen zu rechnen haben. Ist es nicht so?"

Nakayama lachte laut. „Der Junge ist wirklich schlau! Hört euch das an. Nun, du hast natürlich ganz Recht, Madara-san. Wir dürfen in unserem täglichen Geschäft nicht nachlassen, nur weil wir uns im Krieg befinden. Wer soll denn die Waffen bezahlen? Die Medizin? Die Lebensmittel? Für den Kriegseinsatz werden wir erst nach dem Sieg bezahlt. Wir können nicht allein von unseren Kindern leben, die durch die Welt reisen und Kartoffeln schälen, um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Wie sähe das denn aus!"

„Aber wen sollten wir denn auf diese Mission schicken?", fragte Yuu, ein mit achtundvierzig Jahren noch geradezu junges Ratsmitglied.

„Der Frieden zwischen dem Land des Grases und dem der Flüsse ist nicht von allen erwünscht. Eine Verbindung der beiden würde die angrenzenden Länder schwächen. Es wird Feinde geben, Ninja höchstwahrscheinlich. Für eine solche Mission sendet man eine große Gruppe aus und die haben wir nicht.", gab Hanata zu bedenken.

Madara rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz herum. Er wusste, es wäre unglaublich unhöflich von ihm, das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Deswegen war er dankbar, als Nakayamas Blick zufällig wieder zu ihm schweifte und er ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er reden durfte.

„Mit Verlaub", widersprach er der zweiten Frau im Rat, „aber die Uchiha sind doch nicht irgendein Clan. Wir setzten nicht auf zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit. Stattdessen bilden wir die Krieger zu einzigartigen und mächtigen Ninja aus, die es leicht mit einer Gruppe gewöhnlicher Shinobi aufnehmen können. Meiner Meinung nach genügt es, einen einzigen Ninja zu schicken, maximal eine Gruppe aus drei Leuten. Nur dann können sie sich auch effektiv tarnen und werden gar nicht erst von den Feinden entdeckt."

„Und wen, von den wenigen Ninja, die noch hier sind, schlägst du dafür vor?"

Madara atmete einmal tief ein. Dann sagte er: „Mich."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Tss, tss", machte Hanata missbilligend und „Madara!", rief seine Großmutter erschrocken aus.

„Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen", ermahnte ihn auch Nakayama. „Diese Mission ist nichts für Kinder."

„Unabhängig davon, dass ich schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr als Kind gelte, habt Ihr es selbst gesagt: Die erwachsenen Ninja, die noch hier sind, werden als Wachen benötigt. Ihr könnt hier genauso wenig weg, denn die Uchiha brauchen eure Führung. Wer bleibt sonst übrig? Lasst mich noch zwei weitere Teammitglieder wählen und ich werde noch heute aufbrechen."

Bedrücktes Schweigen.

„Hast du denn schon einmal einen so wichtigen Vertrag überbracht?"

„Ja." Zweimal. Inklusive der dazugehörigen Braut.

„Der wichtigste Punkt dabei ist, dass niemand den Vertrag öffnet, außer dem rechtmäßigen Empfänger. Feinde könnten Informationen daraus herauslesen, die ihnen helfen könnten, Intrigen zu spinnen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Madara. „Das versteht sich von selbst."

„Nakayama, du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich-"

Aber der derzeitige Vorsitzende des Rates schnitt der Sprecherin mit einer Geste das Wort ab.

„Du machst mich neugierig, Madara-san. In dir steckt Potenzial. Aber unbestreitbar bist du auch ehrgeizig und meiner Meinung nach eine Spur zu selbstbewusst. Das Leben ist kein Spiel. Mit dieser Entscheidung bringst du nicht nur das Missionsziel an sich in Gefahr, weil du noch so jung bist. Du gefährdest auch dein Leben und das deiner Kameraden."

„Taishou", sagte Madara leise, „glaubt nicht, dass mir das nicht bewusst ist. Mein Vater opferte sich selbst für seine Kameraden. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, alles für das Gelingen der Mission zu geben."

Die Ältesten tauschten ein paar seltsame Blicke. Yuu hüstelte. „Dein Vater?"

„Mein Vater", wiederholte der Junge verwirrt. „Uchiha Seiko. Er wurde als Kamikaze no Senshi verehrt."

„Ach so", meinte Nakayama, „der. Richtig, da war was."

Yuu kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf. „Und ich dachte immer, du wärst ein eingetragenes Kind."

Madara sah die Ratsmitglieder ungläubig an. Was sollte das? Sein Vater war ein großer Uchiha und ein Held! Wie konnte es sein, dass sie ihn vergessen hatten? Und überhaupt – ein eingetragenes Kind! Das war nur eine höfliche Umschreibung für Bastard. Für Kinder, die Uchiha mit Leuten zeugten, die nicht aus ihrem Clan stammten und die danach einfach verschwanden. Sei es durch Tod oder nur einfach so. Halbblüter. In Madaras Augen war das eine tiefschürfende Beleidigung. Noch schlimmer aber war es, dass sie das Opfer seines Vaters so schnell zu einem von vielen erklärt hatten. So oft starben Ninja und Seiko war ja nicht einmal ein Sharinganträger gewesen. Sein Opfer wurde einfach übersehen.

Offenbar war es Madara nicht gänzlich gelungen, seinen Unmut zu verbergen. Nakayama sah ein wenig schuldbewusst aus.

„Ich halte deine Idee aber trotz allem für annehmbar", sagte er deswegen, „unter einer Bedingung." Hier sah er den jungen Ninja scharf an. „Ihr legt es auf absolute Geheimhaltung an. Benutzt alle Tarnung, die ihr kennt. Wenn sich auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Gefahr oder einem feindlichen Angriff bemerkbar macht, fordert ihr sofort Unterstützung an und kehrt gegebenenfalls um. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Hai, Taishou."

Hisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte das wirklich nicht für eine gute Idee. Was ist, wenn die Unterstützung nicht schnell genug da sein kann?"

„Die Länder sind nicht so weit entfernt von unserer Kriegsfront", meinte Yuu nachdenklich. „Das sollte nicht das Problem sein."

„Dann ist es beschlossen." Nakayama holte eine unscheinbare, gelbliche Pergamentrolle aus einem hölzernen Kästchen. „Das ist die Karte von der Umgebung, in die du dich begeben wirst." Der alte Shinobi entrollte sie und zeigte Madara zwei kleine schwarze Kreuze. „Du wirst zunächst in die Hauptstadt des Landes der Flüsse reisen, dort den Vertrag abholen und dich anschließend auf den Weg zur Hauptstadt des Lands des Grases machen. Die beiden Daimyo heißen Katanashi und Sougo."

Madara nickte, als Nakayama ihm die Rolle übergab. „Ich danke euch."

„Du kannst gehen. Aber sieh zu, dass deine Kameraden sich freiwillig für die Mission melden. Das wird die Auswahl nämlich einschränken."

Madara bezweifelte das. Die Jugend der Uchiha war frustriert, weil sie nicht am Krieg teilnehmen durfte. Eine so gefährliche Mission – darum würden sich alle reißen. Aber Madara wusste schon ganz genau, wen er fragen würde...

XxX

Vokabeln:

Taishou=Anführer.

Daimyo=Fürst

A/N: **WICHTIG!** Ich suche dringend einen Beta-Leser mit nicht zu wenig Zeit, einer gewissen Begeisterung für die Serie/diese ff und einem Auge für's Detail.


	6. Unser Geheimnis

**06. Watashitachino K****imitsuno - ****Unser Geheimnis**

Es ist die Zeit der Monarchien und der vererbten Fürstentümer. Das Volk ist unzufrieden oder hat sich aus der Politik zurückgezogen. Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass in höchstem Maße inkompetente Männer die Welt beherrschen. Das war schon immer so und das wird auch immer so sein. Es ist ein nicht zu bändigendes Naturgesetz. Die Herrscher machen ihr Land zu einem Schachbrett, auf der sie die Figuren nach Belieben hin und her schieben. Sie streiten wie kleine Kinder um Besitz, Ländereien, Geld, Frauen und Macht. Wie kleine, bockige Kinder, boshaft kalkulierend denken sie nie über die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns nach, über die Folgen für ihr Volk. Ihr Geburtsrecht ist alles, was sie brauchen, um überzeugt davon zu sein, dass sie über Leben und Tod bestimmen. Doch über Leben und Tod bestimmen nicht die Fürsten. Es bestimmen ihre Ninja.

XxX

Als Madara zum heimatlichen Zelt zurückkehrte, erscholl schon von weitem laute Musik daraus. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er war nur eine Woche weg gewesen, aber er freute sich immer wieder, wenn er seine Geschwister wiedersehen konnte. Und erst recht freute er sich, dass er es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte.

Drinnen im Zelt saß seine Schwester Shinoi zwischen den Brüdern Hikaku und Yato, beide zwei Jahre älter als sie. Beide hatten sie dieselben dunkelbraunen, langen Haare. Hikaku hatte sie sogar nach der Mode der Kriegshelden zum Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Er schlug rhythmisch auf eine kleine Trommel, die mit Bärenfell bespannt war und gab damit Yato den Takt vor, der auf einer Shamisen spielte. In der Mitte des Zeltes tanzte Natsuko um das Feuer. Sie war eine aufgeweckte, fröhliche Achtzehnjährige mit schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar. Mit ihr hatte Shinoi schon einige Missionen zusammen erledigt, obwohl sie das Sharingan nicht besaß.

Der Letzte im Zelt war Izuna, der neben dem Eingang saß und mit seiner Schwester zusammen lachte und Natsuko beim Tanz zusah. Als Madara eintrat, verstummte die Musik.

Shinoi stieß einen Spitzen Schrei aus. Im Nu war sie auf den Beinen, sprang über das Feuer hinweg und schloss Madara in die Arme.

„Du hast es ja doch noch geschafft, Nii-san! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht mehr gedacht."

„So wenig Vertrauen?", fragte Madara grinsend und schob sie von sich fort. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich zu deinem Geburtstag wieder zurück bin, dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich auch komme!"

Shinoi strahlte und umarmte ihn gleich noch einmal. Madara war das ein bisschen peinlich, zumal die jetzt Neuzehnjährige um einen guten Kopf größer war als er.

„Das Anstoßen um Mitternacht hast du aber verpasst!", rief Hikaku fröhlich von der anderen Seite des Zeltes. „Genauso wie die Bescherung."

Madara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde aufgehalten. Der Rat wollte noch was von mir."

„Was kann denn der Rat von einem Bengel wie dir wollen? Wie alt bist du, zwölf?"

„Yato-san!", rief Shinoi entsetzt aus und stieß ihren Freund an. Das rettete ihn aber trotzdem nicht davor, von Madaras bösen Blicken erdolcht zu werden.

„Schon gut!", rief der junge Mann aus und hob abwehrend die Hände. „War nur'n Witz. Ich weiß, dass er vierzehn ist." Sein Grinsen machte deutlich, dass er das trotzdem noch für zu jung hielt.

„Es ging um eine Mission", antwortete Madara nur ausweichend. „Aber das ist jetzt egal." Er holte ein in braunes Packpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack und reichte es Shinoi. „Hier, für dich."

Shinoi nahm es entgegen, ohne es auch nur anzusehen. „Was soll das heißen, Mission? Du musst doch nicht etwa schon wieder weg?"

Madara schüttelte den Kopf mit einem „Nicht jetzt"- Blick. Shinoi verstand, setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder hin und begann, das Geschenk auszupacken. Es war ein Set mit speziellen Shuriken, deren Zacken winzige Widerhaken besaßen. Sie blieben in der Wunde stecken, wenn man die Waffen gewaltsam entfernte und richteten weit größeren Schaden an als gewöhnliche Shuriken. Madara hatte das Geschenk schon vor Wochen bei den Ninneko bestellt.

„Danke sehr, Nii-san", sagte Shinoi und drückte ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die Party dauerte noch etwa zwei Stunden. Sie sangen alte Volkslieder, tauschten Geschichten von ihren Missionen aus, erzählten Witze und lachten viel. Schließlich verließen Shinois Freunde das Zelt nach und nach.

„Was ist das jetzt für eine Mission?", fragte Izuna neugierig, als sie allein waren.

Madara erzählte es ihnen.

„Tut mir Leid", meinte Shinoi, als er geendet hatte. „Meine Abreise zur Front ist schon in drei Tagen angesetzt. Da werde ich dann zu Okaa-sans Team stoßen. Yato-san und die anderen nehme ich mit. Wir sind nur für ein paar Tage zurückgekommen, um unsere Waffenvorräte aufzustocken und damit Natsuko-san ihre Verletzungen behandeln lassen kann. Ich kann dich nicht begleiten."

Madara war sichtlich enttäuscht. Er hatte fest mit der Hilfe seiner älteren Schwester gerechnet. Aber wenn sie nicht konnte...

„Ich kann doch mitkommen!", meldete sich Izuna sofort. „Wenn du eine gefährliche Mission erledigen musst, helfe ich dir natürlich."

Madara runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird gefährlich werden, Izuna, ich weiß nicht ob-"

„Unsinn. Wir beide sind bereits ein eingespieltes Team und darauf kommt es doch an, oder etwa nicht?"

Madara seufzte. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder eigentlich nicht einem solchen Risiko eingehen, aber er hatte wenig Zeit und die Varianten sahen nicht besser aus. „Aber wen sollen wir dann noch mitnehmen...?"

Über diese Frage dachte Madara die ganze restliche Nacht über nach. Es dauerte ewig, bis er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag gingen Madara und Izuna gemeinsam durch die Zeltstadt und hielten Ausschau nach geeigneten Teammitgliedern. Vorzugsweise sollte es natürlich jemand starkes sein, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie niemanden von den Erwachsenen fragen konnten. Die wurden schließlich als Wachen für das Dorf gebraucht. Somit kamen noch insgesamt sechs Personen in Frage. Da war ihr Cousin Kagami, der Sohn ihrer Tante Ayaka. Aber der war erst acht und auch wenn er vor Enthusiasmus nur so sprühte, war er doch einfach zu jung. Als nächstes Nori, Kenjiros fünfzehnjährige Tochter, die keine Sharingan besaß. Auch Rei kam in Frage, Yatos und Hikakus jüngerer Cousin. Aber der kurierte gerade seinen gebrochenen Arm aus. Reizeis Tochter Midori war Madaras Meinung nach zu schwach und kränklich für diese Mission. Ryuji lehnte ab, als Madara ihn fragte, weil er lieber warten wollte, bis man ihn an die Front holte und Kenzo wollte nicht, weil er Madaras Vorhaben für zu gefährlich hielt.

Nori war die Einzige, die übrig blieb.

Das war vielleicht gar nicht mal die schlechteste Wahl, fand Madara. Klar, sie besaß kein Sharingan und ihr Vater war kein Uchiha. Aber sie war vorsichtig, hatte schon einiges an Kampferfahrung und wusste sich immer unauffällig zu verhalten. Ihre schwarzen, schulterlangen Locken verbarg sie immer unter der Kapuze ihres grau-schwarz gesprenkelten Oberteils. Ein Design, das für Attentäter in der Nacht entworfen worden war. Sie erklärte sich bereit, noch heute mit den Brüdern die Mission anzutreten.

Am Abend packte die Brüder ihre Sachen und verabschiedeten sich von Shinoi. Am Rand der Zeltstadt trafen sie sich mit Nori und gingen noch einmal den Plan durch.

Wie erwartet verlief die Reise ins Land der Flüsse zum Hof des Daimyo Souga ohne Zwischenfälle. Besagter Fürst reagierte ungewöhnlich forsch auf ihr Erscheinen und es brauchte einige Diskussionen, bis er sich bereit erklärte, ihnen den Auftrag zu erteilen. Es verstand sich von allein und brauchte auch keine langen Überlegungen, dass Madara der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe war. Als solcher nahm er das kleine hölzerne Kästchen vom Fürsten persönlich entgegen, das er ganz vorsichtig behandelte, als wäre es aus Glas. Probehalber hob Madara den Deckel und warf einen Blick auf die versiegelte Schriftrolle.

„Sie darf von niemand anderem als Daimyo Katanashi geöffnet werden. Dieser Frieden ist sehr wichtig für unser Land", betonte Sougo nochmals.

Madara nickte ihm zu. „Selbstverständlich. Sie können sich auf uns verlassen."

Zwischen dem Land der Flüsse und dem des Grases lag das Land der Hügel. Ein Land, dem es gar nicht gefallen würde, von zwei verbündeten Staaten eingeschlossen zu werden. Dorthin würden sich die jungen Ninja jetzt aufmachen.

„Die Vögel sind ruhig", sagte Nori, „genau wie alle anderen Tiere. Unsere Tarnung scheint zu funktionieren."

Madara unterdrückte ein erschöpftes Aufstöhnen. Seit vier Stunden hielt er jetzt schon das feine Chakranetzwerk aufrecht, dass sein Team umgab. Auf seiner Oberfläche spiegelte sich die Umgebung, sodass sie von außen nicht sichtbar waren. Gleich war seine Schicht vorbei. Dann würde Izuna übernehmen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnten, waren Verfolger. Und Noris Erwähnung von Vögeln entsprach dem Code, den sie vorher ausgemacht hatten. Das sah nicht gut aus.

„Wie lange wir wohl noch zum Ziel brauchen werden?", fragte er.

„Ein paar Tage noch. Drei, wenn wir weiterhin so langsam sind."

Also drei Verfolger, mindestens. Verdammt. Madara musste sich auf sein Jutsu konzentrieren und hatte keine Zeit, nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten. Also fragte er wieder Nori, die auf seiner linken Seite mit ihm von Ast zu Ast sprang:

„Gegen Abend müssen wir eine Pause einlegen. Vielleicht können wir etwas zum Essen jagen."

„Wie wäre es mit Hirschragout? Oder gleich Wildschweinbraten?", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Sei doch nicht so anspruchsvoll, wir werden mit unserem Proviant schon klarkommen."

Schlecht. Sehr schlecht. So große Tiere bedeuteten, dass sie es mit hochrangigen Ninja zu tun bekommen würden.

„Ich bin auch nicht für eine Pause", meinte Izuna. Er befand sich auf Madaras anderer Seite, denn sie mussten eng beieinander bleiben, um das Jutsu halten zu können. „Je eher wir diese Mission erledigt haben, desto schneller könne wir wieder nach Hause."

Ja, natürlich wäre es sinnvoll, jetzt umzukehren. Das war Madara auch klar, darauf brauchte ihn sein Bruder nicht hinweisen. Er war es schließlich, dem der Rat eingebläut hatte, bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr die Mission abzublasen. Aber das würde bedeuten, Schwäche einzugestehen. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern für den ganzen Clan. Er hatte die Verantwortung für diesen Auftrag übernommen. Er war der Teamleiter. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben führte er ein eigenes Team an, das aus mehr Personen als nur seinem Bruder und ihm bestand. Diese Mission durfte nicht scheitern. Wie würde er denn dann da stehen? Wie ein dummes Kind, das sich zu viel vorgenommen hatte und sofort die Flucht ergriff, wenn es feindliche Ninja sah. Nein, so jemand war Madara nicht!

„Mit dieser Einstellung werden wir nur unvorsichtig. Lasst uns jetzt auf den Auftrag konzentrieren."

„Aber...", meinte Nori vorsichtig. „vielleicht ist eine Pause gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn nicht für's Jagen dann doch, um unsere Kräfte zu schonen."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind stark genug dafür. Das ziehen wir jetzt durch!"

Nori sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, aber Izuna grinste vergnügt. Er hatte sich ziemlich schnell von der Codesprache begeistern lassen.

Madara besah sich die Schatten der Bäume und verglich sie mit dem Sonnenstand. „Es ist zehn vor halb fünf", verkündete er.

Da in der Uhrzeit die halbe Stunde erwähnt wurde, ließen sich Nori und Izuna sofort zurückfallen. Jetzt führte Madara die Gruppe an; er war der Stärkste und würde einen Angriff von vorn am leichtesten erkennen. Nach ihm kam Izuna, der in diesem Moment das Chakranetzwerk aufbaute. Madara ließ sein Jutsu fallen. Unsichtbarkeit machte wenig Sinn, wenn sie bereits verfolgt wurden. Er bemerkte, dass Izuna bei weitem nicht so viel Energie in das Jutsu legte wie er und demzufolge war es auch von niederer Qualität. Mehr war nicht nötig. Die Verfolger würden glauben, Izuna wäre einfach schwächer. Dabei hob er sich seine Kräfte auf und übernahm die sinnlose Tarnung nur, damit ihre Feinde nicht wussten, dass sie entdeckt worden waren.

Damit Izuna sich konzentrieren konnte, machte Nori den Abschluss, die ein gutes Gespür dafür hatte, versteckte Feinde zu entdecken, die vielleicht aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. In dieser veränderten Formation liefen sie weiter.

Madara hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert. Viel gründlicher untersuchte er jetzt den Weg, den sie nahmen. Das war nicht ganz leicht, weil er sein Tempo halten musste, aber sein Bluterbe machte es möglich, jeden Zentimeter genau abzutasten. Deswegen bemerkte er auch den Stolperdraht rechtzeitig. Es waren drei und sie waren längst entlang eines besonders dicken Astes gespannt, der wie geschaffen dafür war, sich von ihm abzustoßen und weiterhin über der Erde zu bleiben. Es wäre verdächtig, ihn zu überspringen.

Der erste Draht war sichtbar. Nun, für Ninja; er glänzte ein wenig in der Sonne. Der zweite war unsichtbar. Ein alter Ninjatrick, man schritt über den ersten hinweg und lief beim zweiten in die Falle. Interessanterweise gab es hier einen dritten, der braun gefärbt war und mit dem Holz verschwamm.

„Wenn es dunkel wird, kommen gefährliche Schlangen heraus", murmelte er, gerade laut genug für seien Kameraden.

Madara setzte geschickt seinen Fuß zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Draht auf und sprang einfach weiter. Izuna folgte ihm und auch er meisterte die Falle perfekt.

Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei.

Durch Madaras Körper ging ein Ruck, als er mit seinem Chakra an den Füßen am nächsten Ast haften blieb, statt sich weiter abzustoßen und wirbelte herum.

Scheiße! Er hätte sagen müssen, dass es drei Drähte waren, nicht einfach nur mehrere! Nori hatte kein Sharingan.

Der Draht hatte sich durchgebogen und ein Dutzend Kunai zischten jeweils von links und rechts auf die Kunoichi zu. Geistesgegenwärtig warf Madara ein Seil zu ihr hinüber, an dessen Ende sich eine Art kleiner Anker befand. Das Seil schlang sich um sie herum und riss sie gerade rechtzeitig nach vorn, bevor die Wolken aus Kunai aufeinander prallten und in einer gewaltigen Explosion in Flammen aufgingen.

Nori kam unsanft am Boden auf. Neben Madara fuhr sein Bruder herum, um nach ihr zu sehen, doch er selbst blieb vorsorglich an Ort und Stelle. Wie erwartet. Kaum dass Izuna bei dem Mädchen war, kamen aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen jeweils ein Ninja von oben auf sie zugerast. Erst jetzt sprang Madara ab. Er ließ einen Schattendoppelgänger zurück. Noch in der Luft rammte er einem der Ninja sein Kunai in den Rücken. Knall! Ein Baumstumpf fiel zu Boden. Madara drehte sich in der Luft und als er aufkam, rammte er einem zweiten Ninja sein Bein gegen die Hüfte. Knall, ein Haufen Blätter fiel zu Boden.

Izuna hatte den dritten erledigt, in dem er ihm einen Schwarm Shuriken entgegen geworfen hatte. Nori befreite sich aus ihrer Fessel und im Nu standen sie Rücken an Rücken in abwehrender Haltung.

Stille. Beide Brüder hatten ihr Sharingan aktiviert, aber ihre Augen erfassten nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Plötzlich keuchte Nori auf. „Sie sind unter uns...!"

Eine Hand griff nach Madaras Knöchel. Sofort sandte er einen Chakrastoß in seinen Fuß, um sich abzustoßen, aber der Gegner war zu stark. Einzig Izunas schnelle Reflexe, der ein Kunai zückte und nach der Hand stach, retteten ihn davor, unter die Erde gezogen zu werden.  
>Die drei sprangen zur Seite. Madara war überrascht zu sehen, dass die abgetrennt Hand sich diesmal nicht auflöste. Dieser Feind war echt gewesen. Was bedeutete, dass er noch da war.<p>

Izuna presste beide Hände auf den Boden und führte ein einfaches Erdjutsu durch, das einen langen Spalt im Erdreich hervorrief.

„Nori!", rief Madara, als er den Feind in der Spalte entdeckte und seinen Blick traf.

Nori schoss nach vorn. Madara hielt die Zeit für den fremden Ninja mittels Illusion an und er wehrte sich nicht, als Nori ihm die Kehle durchschnitt.

Irgendwo hinter ihnen schrie jemand wütend auf, der Laut gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Rumoren. Die Bäume knickten um wie Strohhalme. Die Erde brach auf, als wolle sie ein Tor zur Hölle öffnen. Tonnen von Staub und Erde erhoben sich in die Luft und nahmen den Ninja die Sicht, sodass sie die riesige Lawine beinahe nicht erkannten, die auf sie zurollte. Izuna führte die Finger zum Mund, um mit einem Feuerjutsu zu antworten, doch Madara riss ihn entsetzt zur Seite. Wenn in der Staubwolke Schießpulver enthalten war – ein fieser Ninjatrick – würden sie sich mit einem einzigen Funken selbst in die Luft jagen.

Die Shinobi sprangen hoch in die Luft, aus der Wolke heraus. Doch in diesem Moment schossen mit Widerhaken behangene Seile aus den Baumkronen und versuchten sie einzufangen. Madara schnappte sich eines davon und sammelte Chakra in seiner Hand. Flammen fuhren das Seil entlang und endeten in einer Detonation am Boden. Doch Madara gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, seinen Feind besiegt zu haben. Er schickte eine Salve Kunai dort hin, von wo die Seile auf Izuna zielten und kappte sie.

„Nori! Nii-san, wo ist Nori-san?"  
>Madaras Blick fuhr herum. Izuna hockte jetzt auf einem Felsen zwischen den Bäumen, er selbst auf einem Ast. Madara fluchte, als ihr Gegner seinen Bruder mit einer Ladung Shuriken attackierte und ihn zum Ausweichen zwang. Der Staub haett sich noch immer nicht gelegt. Sobald das der Fall sein würde, könnten sie die Gegend gut überschauen, weil die Lawine die meisten Bäume entfernt hatte Bis dahin aber hielt sich ihr Gegner effektiv versteckt und sie waren somit nicht in der Lage, ihr Sharingan für ein Genjutsu zu benutzen. Außerdem wussten sie nicht, ob es wirklich noch mehrere Feinde waren oder sie nur mittels mechanischer Fallen an der Nase herumgeführt wurden. Wie sollten sie ihre Gegner da finden?<p>

Plötzlich herrschte Ruhe. Die Brüder hatten sich im stillen Einverständnis versteckt und ihre Position mit Genjutsu verborgen. Der Staub legte sich. Der Platz war still und leer. Sie warteten eine Minute, zwei.

Aus der Ferne ertönte ein leises Schaben. Die Erde hob und senkte sich an einer Stelle unweit von Madara, als wolle sich ein Maulwurf darauf befreien. Aber es war eine Hand, die zum Vorschein kam, eine blasse Hand mit einem Kunai darin, die sich verzweifelt an die Oberfläche grub. Madara zischte unwillig, als Izuna seine Position verließ. Sein Bruder eilte zur Stelle und half einer vollkommen erschöpften und halb erstickten Nori aus ihrem erdrückenden Grab. Keiner der beiden achtete auch nur im Geringsten auf seine Deckung!

Madara wartete noch weitere drei Minuten, in denen Nori zu Atem kam. Die Angriffe schienen schon wieder schlagartig aufgehört zu haben.

„Nii-san? Komm raus, sie sind weg."

Madara war immer noch misstrauisch, aber da Izuna direkt zu ihm herüber sah, war seine Position ebenfalls verraten. Widerwillig kam er also auch zu ihnen herüber. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er grob.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Nori, noch immer schwer atmend. „Mein Rucksack ist weg. Ich glaube, sie haben überprüft, ob ich die Schriftrolle habe." Der Rucksack mit den Waffen war weg, aber das Kunai hatte sie behalten?

„Der Angriff mit den Seilen hat auf meine Kunaitasche gezielt", fiel Izuna ein. „Natürlich sind sie dahinter her." Izuna warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu. Madara hatte beobachtet, wie Izuna sich eher dagegen gewehrt hatte, gefesselt zu werden, als sich um seine Taschen zu sorgen. Wenn ihre Feinde das ebenfalls beobachtet hatten, war ihnen jetzt klar, dass Madara die Rolle hatte. Er würde sie jemand anderem geben müssen, am besten Nori, die sie schon durchsucht hatten.

Aber... etwas in dieser Argumentation stimmte noch nicht, das konnte er spüren.

„Lasst uns erst einmal verschwinden", schlug er vor und zögerte es damit absichtlich heraus, die Rolle wegzugeben.

Die drei Ninja setzten ihren Weg in höchster Alarmbereitschaft fort. Sie sprangen weiterhin über die Äste der Bäume, um keine Spuren auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen. Madara achtete darauf, hinter Izuna und Nori zu bleiben.

Als sie bereits eine Weile unterwegs waren, meinte der ältere Uchiha: „Ich denke, du kannst dein Sharingan jetzt deaktivieren, Izuna-san. Nori wird deine Schicht übernehmen und mit ihrem Bluterbe die Umgebung überwachen. Dann kannst du dein Chakra sparen."

Izuna warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Nori erwiderte stirnrunzelnd: „Ich glaube, ich habe in dem Kampf selbst zu viel Chakra verbraucht, als ich mich aus der Lawine befreien musste. Lasst mich bitte noch eine Runde aussetzen."

„Na schön", willigte Madara ein. „Izuna..."

Sein Bruder verstand sofort. Kaum dass er und Nori gleichzeitig auf dem nächsten Ast aufkamen, riss der Uchiha Nori am Arm herum. Er schleuderte sie gegen den Stamm, wo das Mädchen mit den Armen fuchtelte und mit den Beinen strampelte. Izuna hatte sie in einer Illusion gefangen, die ihr vorgaukelte, aus dem Baum würden gewaltige Ranken schießen und sie festhalten.

Madara trat ruhig an sie heran und benutzte echte Seile, um sie wirklich zu fesseln. Erst dann löste Izuna sein Jutsu.

„Scheiße... Was hat mich verraten?", fragte das wehrlose Mädchen.

„Nori-san beherrscht das Sharingan nicht", flüsterte Madara.

Noris Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Sie wuchs um fast einen Kopf, sodass sich ihre Kleidung spannte. Ihre Haut wurde dunkler, ihr Haar braun, wobei es sich ein Stück weit in ihre Kopfhaut zurückzog. Vor ihnen saß ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Ninja und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.

„Das war kein einfaches Henge", stellte Izuna fest. „Er muss seinen Körper durch ein Jutsu tatsächlich verändert haben Alles andere hätten wir mit dem Sharingan durchschaut."

Madara nickte. Er hatte gesehen, dass Noris Chakra gesunken war, jedoch in einem Maße, wie sich das nur durch den Kampf nicht erklären ließe. Das war der erste Verdachtsmoment gewesen. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass ihr Feind durch das komplizierte Jutsu, das er angewandt hatte, Energie verloren hatte.  
>„Sag uns, wo Nori-san ist", verlangte Madara und hob ein Kunai. „Dann verschone ich dich vielleicht."<p>

Der Ninja spuckte vor ihm aus. „Ich bin es, der die Forderungen stellt!", erdreistete er sich. „Eure Kunoichi ist bei meinem Partner und der wird ihr die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn ihr nicht tut, was ich sage."  
>„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht!", schrie Izuna wütend<p>

Jetzt fiel Madara auch wieder ein, was nicht gestimmt hatte. Es war doch ungewöhnlich, dass ihre Feinde den Angriff auf einmal abbrachen, wo sie doch gerade ihren Kameraden getötet hatten. Wenn sie aber ihrerseits eine Geisel hatten, an der sie ihre Wut auslassen konnten, machte das Sinn. Allerdings nur, wenn... Madara besah sich den Kerl genauer durch sein Sharingan. Es war schwierig, den Unterschied zu erkennen, aber...

„Seid in vier Tagen an der Norul-Brücke südlich von hier. Dann werden wir eure Freundin gegen die Schriftrolle tauschen."

„Ich hab einen besseren Vorschlag: Wir tauschen _dich_ gegen Nori und zwar sofort!"  
>„Sei ruhig, Izuna", wies ihn Madara kalt zurecht. „Das hier ist nur ein Schattendoppelgäänger. Wenn er uns überrumpeln und hätte töten können, wäre ihm das gelegen gekommen, aber es war nicht sein eigentliches Ziel."<p>

Der Ninja grinste böse. „Sehr aufmerksam von dir. Ihr habt unseren Kameraden getötet. Das wollen wir euch erst einmal heimzahlen. Ihr könnt ruhig noch etwas zappeln. Das ist ein gutes Angebot: Ich gebe euch Bedenkzeit und ihr habt mein Wort, dass sie lebend zu euch zurückkommt."

Madara zögerte. Lange. Plötzlich aber trat Izuna nach vorn und schnitt die Fesseln durch.

„Izuna, was tust du?"

„Wir müssen ihn laufen lassen. Wir müssen, oder Nori-san stirbt."

Der Feind klopfte sich lässig den Staub von den Kleidern, die er der Kunoichi gestohlen hatte. „Besten Dank auch, Kleiner."

Madara hatte kaum einmal geblinzelt, da war er auch schon in einer Rauchwolke verschwunden.

„Was sollte das?", fuhr er seinen Bruder an. „Du kannst dem doch nicht einfach nachgeben!"  
>„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo der Feind ist und wie viel Vorsprung er hat. Ich hab ihn befreit um zu zeigen, dass wir seine Forderungen erfüllen werden, damit er Nori gut behandelt."<p>

„Wir können seine Forderungen nicht erfüllen! Sie sind unerhört. Nachzugeben, und sei es auch nur zum Schein, so etwas tut ein Uchiha nicht."

„Du willst Nori-san doch nicht etwa im Stich lassen?"

Madara schloss kurz die Augen. Er stritt sich nicht gern mit seinem Bruder und er wusste, dass er von diesem Stress gewaltige Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde. „Die Norul-Brücke ist drei Tagesreisen von hier entfernt. Genau wie der Sitz des Daimyo Katanashi. Beide Orte liegen in entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass wir uns für die Mission oder für unsere Kameradin entscheiden sollen und zwar sofort. Es kommt nicht infrage, dass wir unsere Feinde verfolgen. Wir wissen zwar, wo sie hinwollen, aber sie haben nicht umsonst den Treff in vier Tagen angesetzt. Sie werden Umwege nehmen und wir haben keine Möglichkeit, sie aufzuspüren. Wenn wir zu lange zögern, werden die Feinde Verstärkung erhalten und wir können die Mission vergessen. Es gefällt mir nicht, das zu sagen, aber wir haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Wir beenden unseren Auftrag, bringen die Rolle in Sicherheit und versuchen dann, Nori-san zu retten. Oder wir gehen zum Treffpunkt, auf die Gefahr hin, dass wir die Rolle und vielleicht unser aller Leben verlieren, denn dem Wort eines Feindes ist niemals zu trauen."

Jetzt war es Izuna, der zögerte. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig diese Mission ist. Davon hängt die Ehre der Uchiha ab. Davon hängt unsere Karriere ab. Das verstehe ich. Aber ich kann einen Kameraden nicht im Stich lassen."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst eben nicht, Izuna. Es geht nicht einfach nur um die Ehre. Es geht darum, einen Krieg zwischen zwei Ländern zu verhindern, indem wir einen Friedensvertrag überbringen, der schon lange überfällig ist. Die Sache ist zu groß, als dass wir uns von persönlichen Gefühlen leiten lassen können. Wenn wir die Mission erfüllen, stirbt Nori-san garantiert. Wenn wir sie nicht erfüllen, stirbt sie nur vielleicht und vielleicht können wir dann auch unsere Mission nicht erfüllen. Es geht darum, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieser 'Vielleichts' abzuwägen und den Schaden, der dadurch entstehen würde." Madara setzte sich auf den Ast. Er musste sich konzentrieren. „Der Schaden beim Nichterfüllen des Auftrags wäre enorm. Welcher Schaden würde bei Nori-sans Tod entstehen? Abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht mehr leben würde. Wir wären verantwortlich für den Tod eines Kameraden. Mit dieser Schuld müssten wir leben. Bestraft werden wir in beiden Fällen von unserem Clan. Die Uchiha würden eine fähige Kunoichi verlieren – oder nein, diesen Punkt können wir wohl streichen..."

„Wieso? Nori-san ist durchaus eine fähige Kunoichi, auch wenn sie das Sharingan nicht beherrscht. Vater hat immerhin-"

„Darum geht es nicht, Nii-san. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie Nori-san unverletzt lassen? Sie werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie uns im Kampf nicht mehr unterstützen kann und uns bei der Flucht zur Last fällt. Was wiederum einen Austausch ohne Schriftrolle erschwert. Nori-sans Fähigkeiten sind bereits jetzt verloren."

Izuna wurde blass. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht.

„Alles in allem sind es lediglich unsere eigenen Schuld- und Pflichtgefühle, die für eine sofortige Rettung sprechen. Ein Ninja muss solche Gefühle beherrschen. Es wäre nichts anderes als Egoismus, die Interessen der Länder, unseres Auftraggebers, all dieser Ninja, die in einem Krieg kämpfen müssten und natürlich die unseres Clans deswegen außer acht zu lassen. Alles was wir tun können, ist, Nori-san einen Heldentod sterben zu lassen."

Izuna ließ sich nun ebenfalls zu Boden fallen. „Das ist nicht gerecht", sagte er in tiefem Schmerz. „Das ist nicht richtig..."

„Ich weiß. Aber du verstehst, dass wir es tun müssen?"

Izunas Lippen zitterten, doch er nickte langsam.

„Gut. Dann will ich, dass du jetzt Richtung Norden aufbrichst." Madara zog die Schriftrolle mit dem Vertrag aus seiner Tasche. „Sorg dafür, dass Daimyo Katanashi das erhält."

„Aber... Du-"

„Ich werde gehen und Nori-san retten."

Izuna starrte seinen Bruder überrascht an.

Madara seufzte. „Ich werde gehen und den Feinden einen gefälschten Vertrag im Austausch anbieten. Ich kann einen Doppelgänger als dich ausgeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit der Schuld würde leben können, Nori-san im Stich gelassen zu haben. Genauso wenig wie du. Wenn Nori-san stirbt, das ist eine Sache. Aber wenn wir beide deswegen auch sterben, verliert der Clan seine beiden besten Nachwuchskämpfer. Das ist nun wirklich nicht mehr zu tragen." Er rang sich ein sarkastisches Lächeln ab. „Wenn wir uns aufteilen, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance."

„Sei nicht albern, Nii-san! Du allein gegen diese Feinde, die uns schon zu dritt fertig gemacht haben? Sie würden dich umbringen! Lass mich gehen. Ich bin der Jüngere, ich wäre für den Clan ein geringerer Verlust."

„Du kannst nicht wirklich von mir erwarten, dass ich dazu ja sage."  
>„Ja, okay, das kann ich vielleicht nicht. Dann lass es mich anders formulieren: Du würdest nicht den nötigen Willen zeigen, Nori-san wirklich da raus zu holen. Ich kenne dich. Ehre, Missionen, Stärke... der perfekte Ninja zu sein, dass ist dir mehr wert als ein Kamerad, mit dem du ohnehin nicht viel zu tun hast."<p>

Madara starrte seinen Bruder sprachlos an. Wann hatte Izuna begonnen, so von ihm zu denken?

„Was redest du da, Otoutou-chan..."  
>„Du bist der Erstgeborene. Man hat von dir immer Großes erwartet. Weil Vater die Stärke, die ihm zustand, nie erreichte, hast du immer versucht, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Du wiegst die Risiken ab und entscheidest dich für den effektivsten Weg, genau wie ein Ninja das tun sollte. Die Chance, dass wir Nori-san heil zurück bringen, ist verschwindend gering. Um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, braucht es echten Einsatz – und den kannst du nicht zeigen. Dass du den Job trotzdem übernehmen willst, zeigt doch nur, dass du dich vor den anderen Ninjateams fürchtest, die vielleicht noch auf dem Weg lauern werden. Du willst dir selbst einen Heldentod sichern, so wie Vater." Izuna stand auf. Entschlossenheit blitzte in seinen Augen. „Nicht mit mir."<p>

Madara war noch immer sprachlos ob dieser Rede. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihm dermaßen widersprach. Dass er so von ihm analysiert wurde, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Noch fiel weniger aber behagte ihn, dass er zumindest in einem teil seiner Aussagen ein Körnchen Wahrheit fand, auch wenn er es nie so gesehen hatte.

Er wusste sich nicht zu wehren, als Izuna ihm die Schriftrolle in den Schoß warf und sich ohne ein weiteres Wort abwandte.

Einige Sekunden starrte Madara nur weiterhin regungslos auf die Stelle, wo sein Bruder eben noch gewesen war. Dann sprang er auf.

„Izuna!"

Der jüngere Uchiha drehte sich noch einmal um. Madara biss die Zähne zusammen. Nichts würde er mehr verabscheuen, als in dieser Situation im Streit mit ihm auseinander zu gehen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Otoutou-chan..."

Izuna lächelte. „Du auch, Onii-san."

„Ich muss zu Daimyo Katanashi."

„Gar nichts musst du! Wir können ihm etwas ausrichten, aber hier kommst du ohne Anmeldung nicht durch."

Madara rollte genervt mit den Augen. Das war jetzt schon der dritte Wachposten, der ihn aufhielt. Der Fürst schien wirklich strenge Sicherheitsregeln zu haben. Etwas paranoid, wie er fand.

„Das kann ich nicht", erklärte er zum ungefähr hundertsten mal, "mein Auftrag lautet klar, die Schriftrolle nur dem Fürsten zu übergeben und niemand anderem. Es handelt sich um ein Friedensangebot des Daimyo Souga, ich bin sicher, Katanashi-sama würde es nicht schätzen, wenn die Nachricht ihn aufgrund eurer Ignoranz nicht erreicht."

„Dieser schmierige Wicht aus dem Reich des Grases? Mit dem brauchen wir keinen Frieden, den machen wir doch fertig!"

Madara seufzte leise und winkte ungeduldig. Der Doppelgänger, der sich unter den Dachgiebeln des Tores hinter den Wachen versteckt hatte, während Madara sie ablenkte, zog seine Waffen. Mit einem hauchdünnen, medizinischen Senbon stach er den Männern in den Nacken, dort wo sich eine Lücke zwischen Panzerhemd und Helm auftat.

Die beiden bulligen Männer kippten nach vorn. Madara legte schnell ein Genjutsu über den Torbereich, damit die umher eilenden Diener nichts bemerkten. Dann stellte er die Wachen an der Wand zusammen mit ihren Speeren auf, sodass es aussah, als wären sie im Stehen kurz eingenickt. Die Senbon waren mit einer Substanz vergiftet, die einen kurzzeitigen Gedächtnisverlust bewirkte. Niemand würde wissen, dass er hier war.

Eigentlich war es ja gar nicht Madaras Absicht gewesen, sich hier wie ein Attentäter einzuschleichen. Aber dieses unkooperative Volk machte nichts anderes möglich.

Es war die letzte Barriere gewesen, bevor Madara endlich das Schloss betrat. Für die kunstvolle japanische Einrichtung und die Kriegstrophäen an den Wänden hatte er keinen Blick übrig. Er gesellte sich einfach zu dem Haufen anderer Bittsteller und wartete.

Da er die Wachen ausgeschaltet hatte, wurde er nicht aufgerufen. Er setzte deswegen einen recht unwichtig aussehenden älteren Mann außer Gefecht, als dieser sich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens erhob und nahm rasch seinen Platz ein. Die Wache winkte ihn nur müde herein.

Madara schlich an ihm vorbei in den Audienzsaal.

Daimyo Katanashi saß hinter einem Papierschirm aus samtenen Kissen, seine Umrisse nur als Schatten zu sehen. Er war umgeben von mehreren Wachen und die Wand hinter ihm war mit einem Tuch verhangen, die entweder einen Fluchtweg oder weitere Soldaten verbargen.

Madara tat, als würde ihn das nicht interessieren. Wie die Etikette es verlangte, trat er vor und verbeugte sich höflich. Allerdings verzichtete er darauf, niederzuknien, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln von den Wachen einbrachte.

„Wer bist du, Knirps?", fragte der Daimyo.

Madara zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Knirps? Hatte dieser Hurensohn von einem Sesselfurzer ihn gerade _Knirps _genannt? Fehler. Großer Fehler!

„Mein Name ist Uchiha Madara und ich komme mit einer Nachricht vom Fürsten Souga-sama." Absichtlich benutzte er die höfliche Anrede seines Auftraggebers, in seinem Tonfall die leise Spur von Respekt, die lediglich den Mangel desselben Katanashi gegenüber ausdrücken sollte.

„Diesem schleimigen Typen aus dem Land des Unkrauts? Was kann der schon Wichtiges zu sagen haben?"

Madara wurde immer klarer, dass es da einige Informationen bezüglich der Mission gab, die ihm nicht bekannt waren. Ein Frieden mit diesem Sturkopf erschien nicht einmal ihm erstrebenswert.

Madara zog die Schriftrolle hervor. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt...?"

„Ich habe kein Interesse an-"

„Mit Verlaub, Daimyo", sagte Madara mit ungewöhnlich harscher Stimme. „Mein Team hat einige Mühen auf sich genommen, um diese Schriftrolle sicher hier her zu bringen. Eine Kameradin von mir ist vielleicht tot, ein weiterer inzwischen möglicherweise schwer verletzt. Wenn sie diese Mühen nicht zu schätzen wissen, wird der Clan der Uchiha das als Beleidigung auffassen."

Stille. Madara sah, wie die Schattengestalt hinter der Papierwand sich leise mit den Wachen beriet.

„Ächem", räusperte sich der Daimyo, „Uchiha, sagtest du?"

Madaras Mundwinkel zuckten. „Jawohl." Mit Sicherheit wollte Katanashi nicht die Wut seines Clans, des berühmtesten Ninjaclans auf der ganzen Welt, auf sich ziehen. Er würde spuren, so wie alle anderen das auch immer taten.

„Na dann gib schon her, das verdammte Ding!"

Madara trat vor und reichte die Rolle einem der Wachen, die sie an den Daimyo weitergab. Er sah, wie sich die Schattenhand auf das Siegel legte – und ein Lichtfunken blitzte auf.

Madaras Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Beinahe stolperte er in seiner Hast, von dem Daimyo wegzukommen. Aber er war nicht schnell genug.

BOOM!

Feuer. Der Sitz des Daimyo explodierte in einem gewaltigen, roten Feuerball. Der Knall war so laut, dass es Madara das Trommelfeld zerriss und Hitze brannte in seinem Rücken. Er stürzte hart, was ihn gerade noch davor rettete, von dem umherfliegenden Schutt aufgespießt zu werden. Dann schlug etwas hart auf seinen Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz.

XxX

Vokabeln:

Shamisen: traditionelles, japanisches Instrument


	7. Aus Fehlern lernen

** sui shippai – Aus Fehlern lernen**

Es gibt Fehler, die kann man nie wieder gut machen. Missgeschicke, Unglücke, Unfähigkeit – sie alle führen zum Versagen. Für einen Ninja ist Versagen gleichbedeutend mit Tod. Wenn es sie nicht selbst umbringt, so beschert es ihnen Schande und Verachtung unter wenn du so leben könntest – würdest du es wollen?  
>Einige Fehler bringen dich um.<p>

Alle anderen machen dich stärker.

XxX

Frühling 14

Izuna setzte ein letztes Mal den Pinsel auf und schürzte kritisch die Lippen. Er malte sein Zeichen zu Ende und fächelte Luft auf das Papier, damit die improvisierte, aus schwarzen Holunderbeeren hergestellte Tinte trocknete. Er wusste, dass seine Schrift nicht die schönste war. Konnte sie es mit der eines Daimyo aufnehmen? Nun, selbst wenn nicht; viel wichtiger war ohnehin der Ausdruck. Izuna hatte sich Mühe gegeben, möglichst schmeichlerische und hochgestochene Worte zu finden, von denen er glaubte, die Fürsten würden sie verwenden. Es hatte ganze drei Stunden gedauert, einen ordentlichen Friedensvertrag zu erstellen. Immerhin hatte er sich auch erst einen Pinsel aus seinem eigenen Haar fertigen müssen, von dem Siegel ganz zu schweigen. Seine Feinde konnten nicht wissen, was der Inhalt des echten Vertrags war. Genauso wenig wie Izuna, dessen Ehre als Ninja es natürlich verboten hatte, die Rolle zu öffnen. Wenn seine Gegner, wie er hoffte, genauso wenig Ahnung von Diplomatie hatten wie er, würde ihnen die Fälschung wenigstens nicht sofort auffallen. Das war wichtig, damit sie ihm Nori aushändigten.

Izuna packte Pinsel und Tinte wieder ein. Vorsichtig tropfte er das mit Johannisbeersaft rot angefärbte Bienenwachs auf die Rolle und drückte ein provisorisch geschnitztes Siegel darauf. Das Wappen darauf hatte er von der echten Rolle mit seinem Sharingan kopiert. Hier würde niemand einen Unterschied bemerken.

Der Ninja wartete, bis das Wachs fest war. Dann formte er ein Fingerzeichen.

„Kagebunshin no Jutsu", murmelte er. Knall. Aus einer Rauchwolke heraus erschien ein perfektes Ebenbild seiner Selbst, dass sich kurz darauf in seinen Bruder Madara verwandelte. Fast sofort spürte Izuna, wie er schwächer wurde, als sein Chakra sich auf die Hälfte reduzierte. Es war nicht ganz ungefährlich, dieses Jutsu zu benutzen und mehr als drei Schattendoppelgänger dürfte er nicht wagen. Das würde seine Kampfkraft extrem schwächen.

Izuna reichte die Rolle seinem Madara-Doppelgänger. Beide Ninja beseitigten noch gemeinsam die Spuren des Lagers. Weder bei dieser Arbeit noch auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt mit den Entführern wurde gesprochen. Sie waren dieselbe Person, sie kannten den Plan und auch ihre Wahrnehmung stimmte überein. Es gab keinen Grund zum Reden.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und dunkel. Ein Wind, gerade stark genug, um unangenehm zu sein, zerrte an ihren Kleidern. Zum Glück war er nicht so heftig wie der Sturm gestern. Der hatte Izunas Reise verlangsamt und hätten die Entführer ihm nicht absichtlich einen Tag mehr gegeben als nötig war, um den Treffpunkt zu erreichen, hätte er es vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig geschafft.

Die Norul-Brücke war eingestürzt. Izuna bemerkte es mit gleichgültigem Ärger. In seinem Inneren war eine professionelle Kälte eingekehrt, resultierend aus der Tatsache, dass er hier ganz auf sich allein gestellt war und es nicht nur um sein Leben, sondern auch um das von Nori ging. Hier durfte er sich keine Fehler erlauben, nur weil er seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum hatte.

So wehrte er sich erfolgreich gegen die aufkommende Hoffnungslosigkeit, als er die zerrissenen Seile sah, die über der Schlucht flatterten. Der Fluss darunter war von dem Regen, den der letzte Sturm mit sich gebracht hatte, stark angeschwollen und floss mit reißenden Wassern dahin. Am anderen Ufer trafen die morschen Bretter der Hängebrücke immer wieder klappernd auf die Steinwand, an der sie senkrecht herunter hing. Warum diese Brücke einen eigenen Namen trug, war Izuna schleierhaft.

Die Uchiha setzten sich sichtbar an den Rand der Schlucht und warteten. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Entführer vorgehabt, Nori auf die Brücke zu führen und dort den Austausch vorzunehmen. Das ging jetzt natürlich nicht mehr, aber als Ninja würden sie ja wohl Ausweichmöglichkeiten finden. Er wusste, dass einer seiner Gegner Erdelement beherrschte. Er könnte einfach eine neue Brücke bauen.

Es vergingen fast zwei Stunden, bis sich endlich etwas tat. Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer wuchs mannshohes Gras, vereinzelt mit einigen Büschen. Die Ninja hörten erst das Rascheln, bevor sie etwas sahen und sprangen auf. Die Halme bogen sich auseinander und enthüllten den Jugendlichen, der sie erpresst hatte. Über seinen Schultern hatte er sich, wie einen leeren Sack, den Körper des Mädchens geworfen, wegen dem Izuna hier war.

„Nori-san!", rief er über das Tosen des Windes hinweg. Nur mit Mühe zwang er sich, sich seine Verzweiflung nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Sie sah so leblos aus...

„Er ist nicht allein", brachte sein Doppelgänger zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus. Ja, dieser Typ hatte definitiv noch einen Partner. Nori hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es drei waren und einen hatten sie bereits getötet. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass der Kerl vorgeschickt wurde, den sie schon kannten, aber es machte sie misstrauisch. Der andere musste sich als Rückversicherung irgendwo außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite verstecken.

„Ich will sehen, dass sie lebt!", schrie Izuna gegen den Wind.

Er musste genau hinsehen und sein Sharingan bis an die Grenzen treiben, doch dann erkannte er, dass seine Kameradin ganz leicht den Arm hob. Sie war schwach – aber sie lebte.

Der Entführer blieb stehen wo er war und machte keine Anstalten, herüber zu kommen.

Im selben Moment, als Izuna eine Idee kam, nahm Madara bereits die losen Enden der zerstörten Brücke und verknüpfte sie. Er nickte seinem Original zu, bevor er das Seil über die Schlucht warf. Der Entführer fing es auf machte es am Ufer fest. Sie wiederholten die Prozedur, sodass zwei Seile nebeneinander über die Schlucht liefen. Sie waren so verbunden, dass sie einen Kreis bildeten.

Izuna zog gut sichtbar die Schriftrolle hervor und band sie an das eine Seil. Dann wartete er. Nach einigen Minuten schien ihr Erpresser zu verstehen. Er legte die reglose Nori ab und band ihr ein Geschirr um die Hüfte, mit der er sie an das andere Ende des Seils band, das sich bedenklich durchbog. Jetzt begannen die Ninja an ihrem jeweiligen Ende zu ziehen, sodass sich die Rolle zum Erpresser und Nori zu ihnen bewegte.

Die Spannung war unerträglich. Und dann – rissen die Seile.

Izuna stieß einen Schrei voller Wut und Entsetzen aus. Gerade als Vertrag und Kunoichi die Mitte passiert hatten, rissen die Seile – nein, wurden _ durchschnitten_, erkannte Izuna, der sein Sharingan aktiviert hatte und das Aufblitzen eines metallenen Messers am Rand der Schlucht bemerkte. Das Ende mit der Rolle fiel herunter, wurde aber rechtzeitig von dem Erpresser festgehalten, sodass er es einholen konnte.

Izuna und sein Doppelgänger, die die ganze Zeit über ihr Seil festgehalten hatten, spürten sofort das neue Gewicht, aber so sehr sie auch festhielten, es war klar: Nori würde mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen die Felswand prallen und dies angesichts ihres Zustandes höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben.

Plötzlich war da ein verwischter, schwarz-blauer Farbstreifen am Rande von Izunas Sichtfeld. Bevor er begriff, was überhaupt geschah, verschwand das Gewicht an dem Seil und wegen Mangel an Gegenkraft verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel hintenüber zu Boden.

Im selben Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall hinter ihm. Izuna rollte sich ab und sprang auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen Ninja in brauner Tarnkleidung und Schutzpanzer zu sehen, das Katana noch im Schlag gegen Izunas Doppelgänger erhoben. Madara-Izuna hatte sich vor sein Original geworfen, um den tödlichen Schlag des Komplizen abzufangen.

Der Uchiha riss für einen Moment die Augen auf, bis er klar genug denken konnte, ein Genjutsu zu aktivieren. Er schuf hundert Illusionen seiner Selbst, die den Komplizen angriffen und beobachtete befriedigt, wie sein Feind zurückstolperte.

Nori!

Abgelenkt durch den Angriff hatte er sich von der Schlucht entfernt. Jetzt aber stolperte er wieder darauf zu, sah voller Horror die Felswand herunter, fest überzeugt davon, dort einen großen roten Fleck und einen zerschlagenen Körper vorzufinden. Doch stattdessen begegnete er einer blutigen, mit schwarzen und roten Flecken übersähten Grimasse von einem Gesicht. Jemand krallte sich an den Rand der Felswand, den leblosen Körper des Mädchens mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Händen festklammernd. Einzig die roten Augen ließen Izuna erkennen, dass das sein Bruder war.

Er unterdrückte einen weiteren Schrei und half Madara hinauf.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Kleidung bestand praktisch nur noch aus Lumpen, sie war überall verbrannt, verdreckt und blutverkrustet. Blut war in seinem Gesicht, in seinen Haaren, aus denen ganze Büschel ausgerissen waren, Blut war an seinen Armen und Beinen, Blut war überall. Einiges getrocknet, einiges frisch und überall sah Izuna schlimme Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen.

Nori sah nicht viel besser aus. Ihr Gesicht war brutal mit einem Messer zerschnitten worden. Eine Augenhöhle war nur noch ein klaffendes Loch. Blut aus einer Wunde am Hinterkopf verklebte ihr die Haare und ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt. Waffen besaß keiner von ihnen mehr, doch im Gegensatz zu Madara war Noris Körper hauptsächlich mit blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen übersäht.

Nori blieb zitternd am Boden liegen, doch Madara stand langsam und schwankend auf.

„Beende das Jutsu", befahl er heiser mit einem Nicken zu dem Komplizen hin.

„Aber-"

„Beende es!"

Izuna zuckte zusammen. Sein Bruder bot einen so erschreckenden Anblick, dass er nicht wagte sich zu widersetzen.

Der Ninja hörte auf mit unsichtbaren Feinden zu kämpfen und starrte sie an.

„Dieser Kampf ist vorbei", verkündete Madara und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu. „Ihr habt euch für den Tod eures Kameraden gerächt. Ihr seid unseren Illusionen nicht gewachsen. Wenn ihr weiter macht, geht ihr nur unnötiges Risiko ein. Seid gewiss, dass wir euch niemals vergessen werden – erst recht nicht Nori-san."

Neben dem Mann flimmerte die Luft und in einem Wirbel von Staub erschien der zweite Ninja. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus.

„Von wegen! Dieser Vertrag ist eine Fälschung!", keifte er.

Izuna zuckte zusammen.

„Das mag sein", lenkte Madara ein, „aber es war doch euer Ziel, den Vertrag zu bekommen, damit sich die beiden Länder bekriegen und das Reich zwischen ihnen, für das ihr arbeitet, sich nicht zwei mächtigen verbündeten Staaten gegenüber sieht, richtig? Nun, ihr habt euer Ziel mehr als erreicht."

Izuna blinzelte. War das...? Doch ja, er war sich sicher. Dort im Hintergrund schlich sich ein weiterer Ninja an. Izuna sah den beiden Feinden in die Augen und benutzte unauffällig Menimienai no Jutsu, um den Neuankömmling unsichtbar zu machen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragten die gegnerischen Ninja derweil misstrauisch.

„Ich war bei Fürst Katanashi und gab ihm die echte Rolle von Souga. Die Rolle aber enthielt in Wirklichkeit eine Reihe von Briefbomben, die hochgingen, sobald sie geöffnet wurde. Der ganze Auftrag war von Anfang an ein Attentat. Um einen möglichen Frieden braucht ihr euch wirklich nicht zu kümmern."

Die Ninja sahen sich unschlüssig an. Genau in diesem Moment hob der neue Shinobi, in dem Izuna jetzt einen von Madaras Doppelgängern erkannte, zwei Kunai und rammte sie beiden Ninja gleichzeitig in ihre Herzen. Beide waren sofort tot und kippten nur noch um wie gefällt Bäume.

Izuna sprang sofort nach vorn und fing Madara auf, als sein Bruder vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie er mit diesen Verletzungen noch einen Schattendoppelgänger hatte erschaffen können, auch wenn er nicht lange hielt, wie ihm der sanfte Knall hinter ihm verriet.

„Nii-san! Nii-san!", rief Izuna und schüttelte seinen Bruder leicht. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht.

Jetzt ergriff ihn Panik. Warum antwortete er nicht?

Hastig legte er das Ohr an die Brust seines Bruders. Sein Herz schlug noch, wenn auch schwach. Izuna wusste nicht, wer in schlechterem Zustand war, Nori oder Madara. Nori! Die hatte er fast vergessen. Aber er konnte sich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern, er musste Madara versorgen...

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Rascheln in den Büschen. Izuna fuhr herum, eine Handvoll Shuriken bereit – und ließ sie einen Augenblick später langsam wieder sinken. Es war nur eine Katze. Eine Wildkatze, wenn auch ziemlich klein, die ihn neugierig aus gelben Augen ansah.

„Ist er tot?", fragte die Katze und Izuna machte einen Satz in die Luft.

„Was?", fragte er verdattert.

„Ob er tot ist?"

Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis Izuna sich erinnerte, dass die Katzen gute Freunde von Madara waren.

„N-nein", brachte er hervor, „aber es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Die Katze setzte sich. Sie strich ein paar Mal mit ihrer Pfote über ihr Ohr, scheinbar vollkommen unberührt von der ganzen Situation.

„Er kann nicht sterben", sagte sie schließlich. „Er muss sein Versprechen noch einlösen."

„Versprechen?" Izuna drohte die Stimme zu versagen. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Sein Bruder lag im Sterben und er redete mit einer Katze!

„Er hat mir und meiner Frau eine Woche lang frische Milch versprochen, wenn wir ihn hier her bringen und fünf große Thunfische, wenn wir ihn und euch beide zu eurem Lager bringen. Glaubst du, dort kann ihm jemand helfen, sodass er nicht sterben muss?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich." Izuna war verwirrt, wagte sich gar nicht diesen Hoffnungsschimmer zu erlauben. Sollten die Katzen ihm wirklich helfen können?

„Du musst ihn aber aufwecken dafür."

Der junge Uchiha zögerte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass man Schwerverletzte nicht mehr bewegen sollte als nötig. Trotzdem ging er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, schüttelte ihn leicht und flüsterte beruhigende, aber eindringliche Worte. Endlich, nach über fünf Minuten, schlug er die Augen auf.

„Gib mir... deine Hand... und nimm... Noris...", flüsterte Madara heiser.

Izuna tat wie geheißen, erleichtert dass sein Bruder noch lebte. Er nahm kaum den leisen Knall wahr, als die Wildkatze verschwand.

Kaum hatte er Noris leblosen Körper zu Madara hinüber geschoben, fühlte er sich an der Hand, die die seines Bruders hielt, vorwärts gerissen. Izuna war, als würde er kopfüber in die Schlucht hinunter fallen, nur dass die Kraft, die ihn zog, viel stärker war als die der Erdanziehung. Der Wind rauschte ihm in den Ohren und alle Farben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, so schnell bewegt er sich.

Dann urplötzlich kam er auf dem Boden auf, doch nicht, wie er panisch erwartet hatte, schmerzhaft und aus großer Höhe. Vielmehr war es, als liefe er mit geschlossenen Augen eine Treppe hinunter, die eine Stufe weniger hatte als erwartet.

Er hörte ein leises Fauchen, seltsame Zischlaute und dann ging das Ganze von vorne los. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, einen richtigen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu werfen, bevor sie erneut verschwand. Noch ehe er vollständig realisiert hatte, dass er Opfer eines Transportjutsus gewesen sein musste, wenn auch einem, von dem er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, fand er sich auch schon in der Mitte eines leer gefegten Platzes wieder. Der Boden bestand aus festgestampfter Erde, der Himmel war klar ohne die Wolken, die ihn eben noch dominiert hatten. Um ihn herum waren mehr als zwanzig Zelte aufgebaut, die das bekannte Wappen der Uchiha trugen.

So überraschend seine Ankunft hier sowohl für Izuna als auch für seine Familie war, die Ninja erholten sich schnell davon und die Kinder sahen sich dem falschen Ende von einem Dutzend Schwertern gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Uchiha Izuna, Sohn von Noriko-sama und Seiko-sama, dem Kamikaze no Senshi", sagte Izuna müde. Die Erwähnung seines Vaters war gleich einem Code. Wenige wussten von seinem Opfer und somit war es der Beweis, dass er wirklich ein Uchiha und kein Spion war.

„Bitte, mein Bruder Madara-san und Nori-san brauchen medizinische Hilfe!"

Das schien seine Familie aufzuwecken. Befehle wurden gerufen, Leute liefen umher und die Schwerter wurden gesenkt.

„Danke", flüsterte Izuna der Katze zu, die neben Madara hockte.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte diese, „solange er sein Versprechen hält."

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Madara und sein Team so unerwartet im Lager der Uchiha aufgetaucht waren. Die Hälfte der Zeit waren sowohl Madara als auch Nori bewusstlos gewesen und Izuna war nicht von der Seite seines Bruders gewichen. Noriko und Shinoi waren beide auf Mission, sodass die Brüder allein im Zelt waren, während das Mädchen von ihrer Familie versorgt wurde. Sie konnte schon bald wieder laufen und nahm sogar ihr Training wieder auf, wenn auch recht lustlos. Die ganze Zeit über sprach sie kein Wort und antwortete auch nicht auf Izunas Fragen, was ihr in den Händen der Entführer passiert war. Izuna hatte ihren Heiler befragt, nun, belauscht sollte er sagen und war entsetzt gewesen zu erfahren, dass sie physisch, psychisch und sexuell missbraucht worden war. Von einigen ihrer Verletzungen, wie dem verlorenen Auge, würde sie sich nie wieder holen und auch die seelischen Wunden saßen tief.

Madara wachte am dritten Tag wieder auf – er war fast sofort wieder bewusstlos geworden, als sie im Lager angekommen waren – fühlte sich jedoch zu schwach zum Reden. Heute aber würde er dazu gezwungen sein, denn der Rat wollte Antworten und als Teamleiter musste Madara sie ihnen geben.

Als Madara in das Zelt des Rates trat, wusste er sofort, dass seine Strafe keine leichte sein würde. An den Blicken der Ninja konnte er ablesen, dass sie seine Bestrafung längst beschlossen hatten.

Für einen Moment herrschte drückendes Schweigen.

„Setz dich doch, Madara-san", sagte seine Großmutter Hisa mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Langsam, fast mochte man sagen wachsam ließ Madara sich auf den Kissen nieder.

Schließlich begann Nakayama, der Ratsvorsitzene, zu sprechen.

„Madara, wir wollen nicht verhehlen, dass wir sehr enttäuscht von dir sind."

Madara zuckte zusammen. Enttäuscht. Das war schlimmer als nur wütend. Und vermutlich hätte er sich jetzt geschämt, aber die Art _ wie _ Nakayama das sagte... Wie er ihn nicht einmal Madara-san, sondern nur beim Vornamen nannte, das zeigte nicht nur Enttäuschung, sondern gar Verachtung. Und das machte ihn wütend.

„Du hattest die Verantwortung für die Mission und für deine Kameraden. Du hast sie beide verfehlt."

„Nakayama-sama, ich-"

„Du hast weder die Mission erfüllt, noch konntest du deine Gefährten beschützen."

Madara ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das war nicht fair! Es war nicht fair, dass so über ihn geurteilt wurde. Hatte er Nori nicht gerettet? Er hatte das beste aus der Situation gemacht!

„Aus diesem Grund haben wir beschlossen-"

„Mit Verlaub, aber wollt Ihr mich nicht einmal anhören?!", platze es zornig aus Madara heraus.

Die Ältesten starrten ihn an.

„Anhören?", fragte Hanata dann höhnisch. „Wir haben eine traumatisierte, kampfunfähige Kunoichi und kein Geld in der Kasse. Was sollen wir uns da noch anhören?"

„Fürst Souga war derjenige, der unverantwortlich gehandelt hat, nicht ich!", rechtfertigte sich Madara. „Sein angeblicher Friedensvertrag war in Wirklichkeit eine Bombe, die Katanashi umbringen sollte. Hätte er uns diese Informationen nicht vorenthalten, wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

„Hätte und wäre", sagte Yuu müde. „Aber das ändert nichts am Resultat. Wenn Souga dich geschickt hat, um Katanashi umzubringen, warum ist er dann nicht tot?"

Madara starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Die Bombe hat nur den Doppelgänger getötet, den Katanashi an seiner statt seine Geschäfte verrichten ließ. Als ich bemerkte, was vor sich ging, bin ich so schnell wie möglich zurück um Nori-san zu helfen." Was ihm auch nur mithilfe der Ninneko gelungen war.

„Du hättest ihn töten sollen. Katanashi, meine ich", erklärte Nakayama.

„Aber Souga hat uns betrogen! Er hat uns benutzt und die Leben meiner Kameraden aufs Spiel gesetzt! Für so jemanden mache ich keine Drecksarbeit!" Madara schrie jetzt schon fast.

„Dann bist du kein echter Ninja!", donnerte Nakayama, sodass der junge Shinobi zusammenzuckte.

Schweigen.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Madara den Ältesten wütend an. Nur mühsam senkte er schließlich seinen Blick in den Schoß. „Es tut mir Leid, Nakayama-dono. Ich sprach ungebührlich."

„In der Tat", sagte der schwarzhaarige Ninja hart. „Du hast einwandfrei bewiesen, dass du nicht dafür geeignet bist, ein Team anzuführen. Deine Unfähigkeit, Befehle zu folgen, zwingt uns allerdings zu härteren Maßnahmen als üblich." Nakayama sah sich um. Die anderen Ältesten, mit Ausnahme von Hisa, nickten ihm zu.

„Hiermit wirst du, Uchiha Madara, auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst suspendiert. Es wird keine weiteren Missionen für dich geben."

Selten hatte sich Madara so gehen lassen wie in diesem Moment, als er den Anführer der Uchiha mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sie strichen ihm die _ Missionen _!? Das konnten sie nicht machen! Er hatte erwartet, dass er zur Strafe ein paar lästige, langweilige oder körperlich anstrengende Aufträge bekommen würde. Sogar der Befehl, erneut auf Reisen zu gehen, hätte ihn nicht überrascht. Aber das!?

Doch einem Befehl des Rates widersprach man nicht, selbst wenn man ihn nicht guthieß. Für den Moment konnte Madara nichts anderes tun, als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und seine Strafe entgegen zu nehmen. Aber irgendwann... Irgendwann, schwor er sich, würde er es ihnen allen zeigen! Er würde ihnen allein zeigen, was für ein Anführer wirklich in ihm steckte.

Sommer 14

Madara verschwendete keine Zeit damit, auf der faulen Haut zu liegen. Bald schon hatte er sich von seinen Verletzungen vollkommen erholt. Doch die Zeit, die er im Bett hatte verbringen müssen, hatte seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Er war erfüllt von einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit, die ihn zu einer überaus unangenehmen Gesellschaft werden ließ. Selbst Izuna, der sich bis dahin immer um ihn gekümmert hatte, verscheuchte er schon bald. Stattdessen verbrachte der jüngere Bruder immer mehr Zeit mit Nori, die sich nicht dagegen wehrte, sich von ihm wieder aufpäppeln zu lassen.

Dann wurde es Sommer. Ein außergewöhnlich heißer Sommer zudem. In dieser Zeit hatten die meisten Länder viel zu viel damit zu tun, ihre Felder vor dem Vertrocknen zu retten. Das brachte eine temporäre Flaute in die Kriegswirtschaft und ungewöhnlich viel Leben in das Lager der Uchiha. Dies gedachte Madara zu nutzen.

Als erstes berief er eine Versammlung ein. Was praktisch gesehen bedeutete, dass er Izuna ausschickte, sämtliche Trainingsplätze aufzusuchen und die anderen Kinder zusammen zu trommeln. Innerhalb von einer Stunde hatten sich zehn junge Ninja auf Baumstümpfen und Felsen sitzend, einige auch auf den Ästen der Bäume hockend rund um die Lichtung versammelt, die Madara für seine Ansprache ausgewählt hatte.

Analysierend ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Izuna saß in der ersten Reihe und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Nori saß neben ihm, schweigsam wie immer mit einer schwarzen Augenklappe, die die Wunde auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte verbarg. Da waren außerdem die Geschwister Rika und Ryuji, zwölf und vierzehn Jahre alt. Rei, ein sechzehnjähriger Ninja der einige wirklich gute Jutsus drauf hatte, saß etwas abseits von den anderen. Die Brüder Hikaku und Yato waren zusammen mit Shinoi auf Mission. Aber Shouta und Kenzo, beide fünfzehn, waren gekommen. Kenzo war zusammen mit Seiichi einer der beiden 'Talentlosen' ohne Sharingan. Aber Seiichi war mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Natsuko auf Mission. Da sie beide ja auch schon 18 waren, war sich Madara aber ohnehin nicht sicher, ob er sie für seine Sache hätte gewinnen können. Im Gegensatz dazu stand der mit acht Jahren jüngste Uchiha heute anwesend, Kagami, Madaras Cousin auf Seiten seiner Tante Ayaka. Aber auch Midori war mit elf und Setsuna mit zehn Jahren noch recht jung.

Alles in Allem war es eine Mischung vieler Altersgruppen, von voll ausgebildeten Ninjas bis zu blutigen Anfängern. Das waren die Ninja, an deren Seite Madara eines Tages kämpfen würde. Das waren die Ninja, die er anzuführen gedachte.

„Ihr fragt euch mit Sicherheit, aus welchem Grund ich euch heute hier habe versammeln lassen", begann Madara seine Ansprache und schritt dabei vor der Gruppe auf und ab. „Einige von euch mögen gehört haben, dass ich vom Dienst suspendiert wurde." Es hatte keinen Sinn, das zu leugnen. Es gab auch so schon genug Getuschel. „Der Grund dafür ist eine Mission, die mir meine Schwächen aufgezeigt hat. Man sagt, ein Uchiha kann nur von einem Uchiha besiegt werden. Aber das gilt nur für die voll ausgebildeten Ninja unseres Clans, jene, die das Sharingan perfekt beherrschen und eine große Bandbreite an Jutsus dazu. Ausgebildet wiederum werden wir von unseren Eltern. Aber viele von uns sind zumindest Halbwaisen und die Älteren sind immer auf Missionen – besonders im Sommer, da es so wenige gibt, dass für uns keine bleiben. Wir sitzen also hier und tun nichts – wo wir doch besser trainieren sollten, um stärker zu werden! Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere eigene Ausbildungstruppe bilden. Die Erfahreneren sollen die Jüngeren unterrichten und ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten verbessern, während ihre Schüler ihre Aufgaben erledigen. Wir müssen unser Teamwork stärken und einander besser kennenlernen. Auf zukünftigen Missionen können wir uns nur aufeinander verlassen. Den Feind zu kennen ist wichtig, um eine Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen. Den Freund zu kennen jedoch ist überlebenswichtig!"

Madara erntete zögerndes, aber zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Eine Gruppe braucht einen Anführer", warf Rei ein. „Wer soll das deiner Meinung nach sein?"

„Oh, ich bin sicher als der Älteste in der Gruppe würdest du diese Aufgabe mit Freuden übernehmen", erwiderte Madara nur eine Spur sarkastisch. „Und ich würde dir sogar den Vortritt lassen... wenn du mich in einem Kampf schlagen kannst." Madara wandte sich wieder an die ganze Gruppe. „In diesem Training geht es nicht allein um Stärke, um Erfahrung, Ausdauer oder Strategie. Es geht um all diese Dinge zusammen genommen und noch einiges mehr. Ein Zweikampf ist eine gute, aber nicht die beste Möglichkeit, den geeignetsten Anführer zu ermitteln."

„Willst du dich etwa davor drücken?", höhnte Rei.

„Im Gegenteil. Alle, die glauben das Zeug zum Anführer zu haben, sollten in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt werden. Jede dieser Gruppen soll gegeneinander kämpfen. Die Ninja kämpfen so gegen zwei Gegner, was ein sehr viel höheres Level an Konzentration und Strategie erfordert."

„Gut, von mir aus!", sagte Rei und sprang auf. „Ich nehme es auch mit zwei Ninja gleichzeitig auf. Wer macht mit?"

Ryuji und Shouta meldeten sich sofort. „Hey, das wird ein Spaß! Und ein gutes Training ist es auch noch gleichzeitig."

„Dann brauchen wir mindestens noch zwei Freiwillige", überlegte Madara laut.

„Ich mach mit", meldete ich Izuna überraschend. „Und Kenzo bestimmt auch, er ist doch auch einer der Älteren."

Der Fünfzehnjährige rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe doch immer noch nicht... Ihr wisst schon."

„Ich habe doch eben gesagt, dass die Uchiha-Regel nur für vollausgebildete Ninja gilt", ermunterte ihn Madara. „Was auf keinen von uns zutrifft. Wenn du hart an deinen Jutsus gearbeitet hast, gibt es keinen Grund warum du uns nicht alle besiegen solltest."

Rei schnaubte ungläubig. Kenzo sah Madara mit großen Augen an. Schließlich erhob er sich zögernd. „Also gut. Ich werde es versuchen."

Madara nickte erleichtert. Je mehr Personen um den Titel des Anführers kämpften, desto gefestigter würde seine Position sein, wenn er sie schließlich alle besiegte.

„Also gut, teilen wir die Teams auf..."  
>„Ich nehme Izuna", sagte Rei und griff sich Madaras Bruder, bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte. „Du willst beweisen, dass Erfahrung nicht alles ist, stimmts? Dann sollten wir die Teams möglichst gemischt halten."<p>

Madara war überhaupt nicht begeistert bei der Vorstellung, sein kleiner Bruder würde gegen den vier Jahre älteren Shinobi antreten. Doch Izuna nickte ihm ernst zu (der Effekt war nur etwas für die Katz mit seiner stolz geschwellten Brust).

„Gut, dann habt ihr auch Ryuji im Team. Kenzo und Shouta kämpfen mit mir. Die jeweiligen Gewinner werden in einem Zweikampf gegeneinander antreten. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Die Kinder schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut. Wir nehmen Trainingsgebiet fünf, ihr könnt das dritte nehmen. Beide sind frei und groß genug. Ich will mindestens zwei Zuschauer in jedem Gebiet. Wenn die Kämpfe etwa gleichzeitig enden, wird keiner der Sieger großartig Gelegenheit zum erholen haben."

Gesagt getan teilte sich die Gruppe unter viel aufgeregtem Getuschel und Geplapper auf. Wetten wurden abgeschlossen und Freunde wünschten sich gegenseitig Glück. Madara war zufrieden mit der Aufteilung. Jedes Team hatte eine Person darin, die nicht wirklich Anführer werden wollte (Izuna und Kenzo) und einen wahrscheinlichen Kandidaten. Diese Show würde auch die Jüngeren voll überzeugen.

Spätsommer 14

„Nii-san... was machst du da?"

Madara antwortete nicht. Er fuhr fort mit dem Schleifstein über die lange, breite Klinge zu fahren.

„Nii-san, du machst mir Angst."

Hierbei hob Madara den Kopf. Seine Augen leuchteten rot mit je drei kommaförmigen schwarzen Flecken darin. Seit fünf Wochen war er nun schon Anführer der kleinen Trainingsgruppe. Sein Sharingan war nun voll entwickelt und seine Kräfte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Noch immer verweigerten ihm die Ältesten die Missionen, aber alle Erwachsenen schielten unauffällig zu der Arbeit ihrer Kinder hinüber. Sie beobachteten ihn und sie sahen sein Talent.

Nicht das Madara auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt hätte, dieses Turnier zu gewinnen und Anführer zu werden. Aber es war erstaunlich knapp gewesen. Kenzo - ausgerechnet dieser Möchtegern-Uchiha ohne Sharingan – hatte eine unerwartete Technik drauf, die die erste Runde sogar noch schwieriger gemacht hatte als das Duell mit Rei hinterher. Auf die Männer ohne Sharingan wurde in diesem Clan herab gesehen. Kenzo musste nicht selten schnell verschwinden, wenn wieder jemand auf ihm herum hacken wollte. Also hatte er das Schattendoppelgänger-Jutsu bis zur Erschöpfung immer wieder trainiert. Weil sie kein simples Genjutsu waren, das jedes Sharingan sofort durchschauen konnte, sondern echte Substanz hatten, konnte man sie selbst mit Sharingan nicht vom Original unterscheiden.

In dem Turnier war Kenzo über sich selbst herausgewachsen. Er hatte ein gutes Dutzend Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen. Sie alle besaßen lächerlich wenig Chakra und auch Kenzo war danach vollkommen fertig gewesen. Aber dennoch; Madara hatte gegen so viele Gegner gleichzeitig kämpfen müssen. Normalerweise benutzten Ninja immer nur einen, um einen Hinterhalt zu legen! Nicht zu erwähnen, dass es Shouta einen großen Vorteil gegeben hatte, der einfach Henge benutzt hatte um sich unter die Doppelgänger zu mischen.

Wie gesagt, es war knapp gewesen. Aber Madara war kein schlechter Verlierer, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um seinen Clan ging. Er hatte Kenzo für seine harte Arbeit gelobt und nun, da er die anderen unterrichtete, ihn ermuntert, weiter an dem Jutsu zu arbeiten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, der ältere Junge erinnerte ihn ständig an das Los seines Vaters.

Aber mittlerweile war er die Doppelgänger leid. Kenzo benutzte sie in fast jedem Kampf und Madara hatte es schwer gegen ihn. Damit war es jetzt aber vorbei.

Madara konnte sich vorstellen, dass er ein recht gruseliges Bild abgab. Die gut zwei Meter lange Klinge, die er in Hayaos Schmiede hergestellt hatte, sah, gelinde gesagt, beängstigend aus. Nun saß er hier auf einem Baumstumpf, die lange Sense auf dem Schoß und schliff die Klinge zu tödlicher Schärfe, während Hass in seinen roten Augen loderte.

Plötzlich grinste Izuna ihn an.

„War nur ein Scherz! Du machst mir keine Angst, selbst wenn du da sitzt mit einer Monstersense, als wärst du der Todesgott persönlich!"

Madara lächelte grimmig. Die Sense wog erstaunlich wenig, hatte er doch den leichtesten Stahl verwendet, den sein Onkel ihm hatte beschaffen können. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass ein Zivilist auch nur die geringste Chance hätte, sie auch nur anzuheben, geschweige denn zu benutzen.

„Die Trainingsstunde fängt gleich an. Alle warten schon auf dich, Nii-san."

Madara nickte und erhob sich. Mit dieser neuen Waffe sollte es eine Kleinigkeit sein, die verfluchten Doppelgänger reihenweise nieder zu fegen. Für das Training würde er auf die Beine zielen – ein leichter Stoß reichte oftmals aus, die Doppelgänger zu zerstören – aber ihm war nur zu klar, welchen Schaden die Sense in einer echten Schlacht anrichten würde. Denn dort würde er auf die Hälse zielen.

November 14

Es war bereits später Herbst, als Madara endlich wieder auf Missionen gehen durfte. Die Aufträge wurden immer zahlreicher und die Uchiha waren erpicht darauf zu testen, was die Trainingsgruppe alles gelernt hatte. Madara war in einem Team mit Kenzo und Shouta aufgebrochen, um einen gesetzlosen Ninja mit einer Spezialisierung für Kuchiyose aufzuspüren. Offiziell war Shouta der Teamleiter, aber während die Ninja gegen die Vielzahl an beschworenen haushohen Ratten (warum mussten es ausgerechnet Ratten sein? Madara hasste Ratten!) kämpften, übernahm Madara mehr und mehr die Kontrolle, bis Shouta und Kenzo seine Befehle ganz selbstverständlich hinnahmen.

„Es sind zu viele!", rief einer von fünf Kenzos, der gerade mit einem Nagetier von der Größe eines Kalbes rang. „Wir müssen das Ziel erledigen!"

„Dieser Typ ist schon vor fünf Minuten abgehauen", erwiderte Shouta. Konzentriert stand er in der Mitte des Schlachfeldes und kämpfte eine mentale Schlacht mit einem halben Dutzend Ungeheuer. Madara hielt ihm den Rücken frei und pflügte mit seiner Sense durch die Horde. Der Boden auf dem sie standen war bereits glitschig von Blut.

„Wenn wir ihn einholen wollen, müssen wir die Ratten ablenken." Madara drückte dem verdutzten Shouta seine Sense in die Hand. „Hier, übernimm das mal. Ich habe eine Idee."

Geschützt von seinen Kameraden fuhr Madara mit dem Daumen über eine mäßige Bisswunde über seinem Knie. Unter gemurmelten Worten presste er seine Hand auf den Boden und betete zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass es funktionieren würde.

Eine gewaltige Rauchwolke flutete über die Einöde. Madara wurde von einer enormen Druckwelle beiseite gefegt. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen ließ alle Ratten (den zwölf Meter hohen Anführer eingeschlossen) inne halten und voller Horror auf das Geschöpf blicken, das Madara beschworen hatte.

Der Uchiha selbst lag auf dem Rücken (da waren mindestens drei gebrochene Rippen) und starrte mit vergleichbar großem Schock auf die gigantische Katze.

Madara erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seinen Pakt mit den Ninneko. Je nachdem wie viel Chakra man für die Kuchiyose benutzt, konnte man verschieden starke Katzenkrieger beschwören. Madara hatte immer angenommen, dass, wenn er all seine Kraft in das Jutsu legen würde, er die große Weiße beschwören könnte, die alte, aber geradezu gigantische Anführerkatze.

Anscheinend hatte er da falsch gelegen.

Die Katze, die vor ihm erschienen war, war ein wahres Monster. Sie hätte das komplette Lager der Uchiha vernichten können, wenn sie nur einen ihrer beiden riesigen Schwänze herum geschwungen hätte, so groß war sie. Madara war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt ein richtiges Tier war, denn ihr Körper schien aus nichts als Chakra zu bestehen. Unnatürlich grell leuchtendes, blaues Chakra mit tintenschwarzen Wirbeln darin. Jeder ihrer Fänge war so groß wie Madaras Arm lang war und die dämonischen Augen leuchten in grell gelben Schlitzen.

Die riesige, zweischwänzige Katze fuhr wütend herum und hieb mit ihren Pranken durch die Rattenschaar. Die Nager stoben voller Panik auseinander und selbst die Exemplare, die es an Größe mit ihr aufnehmen konnten, kauerten sich flach auf den Boden.

„Wer hat es gewagt mich zu rufen?!", donnerte die Stimme der Katze furios.

Shouta und Kenzo starrten Madara entsetzt an. Damit fiel die Möglichkeit 'verstecken und das Beste hoffen' schon einmal weg.

Mutig aber mit leicht zitternden Händen stand Madara auf und trat unter die Augen der riesigen Katze.

„Ich war es, der dich gerufen hat", sagte Madara fest. Wenn er schon sterben würde, dann wenigstens erhobenen Hauptes, beschloss er, und sah der Katze fest in die Augen.

Da geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Die Ninneko fuhr herum und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick seiner roten Pupillen.

„Du!?", knirschte sie schließlich nach einer scheinbar endlosen Minute der Stille.

„Ja, ich", erwiderte Madara und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich gerufen und mache dir all diese köstlichen Fleischhappen zum Geschenk." Er deutete auf die Ratten, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten. „Lass es dir gut schmecken."

Die Katze starrte ihn an. „Ich... darf sie alle töten?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Und ihren Bau zerstören?"

„Nur zu, bedien dich", ermunterte er sie.

Etwas von der Wut schwand aus den Augen der Katze. „Oh. Okay. Ich mag dich, Kleiner. Die meisten wollen immer, dass ich jemanden am Leben lasse oder so wenig kaputt mache wie möglich."

„Heute brauchst du dich nicht zurück halten", versicherte Madara ihr. Der Nuke-nin war in ein beinahe verlassenes Gebiet geflüchtet. Die Monsterkatze konnte hier kaum Schaden anrichten.

„Großartig. Dafür könnte ich dich sogar verschonen", verkündete die Katze glücklich und richtete ihren Blick auf die größte der Kuchiyose-Ratten. „Das wird ein Spaß...!" Und schon riss sie das Maul auf und spie eine gewaltige Flammenwolke auf die Horede der Nagetiere.

Madara machte einen Satz zurück zu seinen beiden Kameraden, die dem Schlachtfeld bereits in weiser Voraussicht entkommen waren.

„Machen wir, das wir verschwinden", flüsterte er ihnen zu.

Kenzo und Shouta nickten und zusammen machten sie, das sie davon kamen.

Ab diesem Tag jedoch betrachteten ihn die jüngeren Ninja mit andere Augen. Man sagte, die Stärke der Kuchiyose sei ein Maß für die Stärke eines Ninjas. Madara war vielleicht nicht in der Lage gewesen, die gigantische, feuerspeiende Katze zu bändigen. Aber allein dass er sie hatte beschwören können zeigte, wie viel Talent wirklich in ihm steckte. Natürlich sprach sich so etwas herum. Noch war es ihnen nicht vollkommen bewusst, aber tief in ihrem Inneren ahnten die jungen Ninja, dass es Madara sein würde, der sie eines Tages alle anführen würde.


	8. Samurai

Ehre: Sie trinken die Träume ihrer Vorfahren und ertrinken im Blut ihrer Feinde.

Mut: Sie essen den Stoff von Legenden und verhungern im Angesicht des Friedens.

Tapferkeit: Sie jagen über das Schlachtfeld bis zur Erschöpfung, doch des Nachts werden sie zu den Gejagten ihrer Alpträume.

Stolz: Sie lieben ihre Traditionen und wünschen sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von ihnen ablassen zu können.

Opferbereitschaft: Sie müssen leben für ihr Land, wollen sterben wie Helden und verbrennen doch nur unter der Hand des Teufels.

XxX

Anfang Dezember 14

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Nakayama-sama?"

Gehorsam und demütig wie es sich für einen so jungen Ninja wie ihn gehörte kniete Madara vor dem Clanältesten. Die Ratssitzung war erst vor wenigen Minuten beendet worden und dass er jetzt bereits hier her gerufen wurde, bedeutete entweder etwas sehr Schlechtes, oder etwas sehr Gutes.

„Madara-san. Die Ältesten und ich haben dein Treiben nun lange genug aus der Ferne beobachtet. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das geschafft hast, aber irgendwie sieht dich unsere gesamte jüngere Generation als ihren Anführer an. Weil du so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein gezeigt hast, haben wir dir erlaubt wieder auf Missionen zu gehen. Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit dieser Farce!"

Madara zuckte bei dem heftigen Ton zusammen. Doch dann überraschte der alte Mann ihn, indem er lächelte.

„Egal ob wir dich als Unterstützung mitschicken oder nicht, du reißt ohnehin immer alle mit. Deswegen wirst du auf der nächsten Mission die Führung übernehmen."

Das Herz des jungen Ninja schlug bei diesen Worten höher. Endlich! Endlich hatte er seinen Fehler wieder gut gemacht. Endlich erhielt er den Respekt des Clans zurück. Es war aber verdammt noch mal auch höchste Zeit!

„Ich danke Euch, Nakayama-dono. Darf ich erfahren, worum es geht?"

Nakayama antwortete nicht sofort. Er griff erst unter seine Gewänder und holte eine Holzpfeife heraus, die er gemächlich anzündete. Ein widerlich stinkender Rauchkreis schwebte Madara entgegen.

„Du ziehst in den Krieg, junger Ninja."

„In den Krieg?"  
>„So ist es. Oben im Norden gibt es schon wieder Ärger. Wir schicken insgesamt vier Teams hin. Der Clan wird die Zelte in einer Woche abbrechen und euch nachreisen, für den Fall das Verstärkung nötig ist."<p>

Madara kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass schon wieder von ihm verlangt wurde, auf der Stelle aufzubrechen. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass die Shinobi erst kurz vorher von ihrer nächsten Mission erfuhren. Madaras Sachen waren deswegen eigentlich ständig gepackt.

„Wer ist der Gegner?", fragte Madara, obwohl er es sich bereits vorstellen konnte. Oben im kalten, schneebedeckten Norden waren die Ninja noch nicht weit vorgedrungen. Stattdessen beherrschten Samurai das Gebiet und diese hegten eine natürliche Rivalität und Abneigung gegen die Ninja. Außerdem waren sie die Einzigen, die verrückt genug waren mitten im Winter einen Krieg zu beginnen.

„Früher gab es dort oben sechs kleine Länder, deren Streitmächte sich aus Samurai zusammensetzen. Heute sind sie auf die Hälfte geschrumpft. Zwei dieser Länder führen jetzt Krieg miteinander. Anscheinend sind sie zu einem Patt gekommen und ziehen jetzt Ninjas dazu."  
>„Moment", unterbrach ihn Madara und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er unhöflich war. „ Heißt das, wir kämpfen nicht <em>gegen<em> die Samurai, sondern _mit ihnen_?"  
>Nakayama runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ihr kämpft sehr wohl gegen die Samurai. Auf der einen Seite tötet ihr die Feinde, auf der anderen steht ihr im Wettkampf mit den Samurai eurer Seite. Diese Krieger sind altmodisch und nicht anpassungsfähig. Sie werden früher oder später vom Angesicht dieser Welt verschwinden. Eure Aufgabe ist es, diesen natürlichen Vorgang voranzutreiben und diese Länder von der Stärke der Uchiha zu überzeugen."<br>„Ich verstehe." Madara biss die Zähne zusammen. Das würde ein Zweifrontenkrieg für sein Team werden. „Wen darf ich mitnehmen?"

„Wähle zwei Ninja aus deiner Gruppe aus. Die anderen Teams werden mit erfahrenen Kriegern besetzt werden."  
>Madara nickte nur. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt sofort bereit machen."<p>

Nakayama gab sein Einverständnis und entließ ihn stumm, nachdem er ihm eine Schriftrolle mit näheren Informationen gereicht hatte.

Madara überlegte lange, wen er mitnehmen sollte. Ein Wettkampf mit den Samurai war ja gut und schön, aber im Krieg war es nie ratsam, die eigene Front zu spalten.

So war Madara in Gedanken versunken als er sein heimatliches Zelt betrat. Dort empfing ihn eine Überraschung.

„Otoutou-chan, da bist du ja!"

Noch ehe Madara Gelegenheit hatte, eine Kampfposition einzunehmen, kollidierte er mit einem Gewicht, das ihn einige Schritte zurückstolpern ließ.

„Shinoi!", rief er überrascht aus, als seine Schwester die Umarmung löste und ihn angrinste. „Was machst du denn hier?"

In diesem Moment kam seine Mutter herbei, die eben ihr Gespräch mit Izuna beendet hatte.

„Schön das du wieder da bist, Madara. Shinoi ist heute erst von ihrer letzten Mission zurückgekehrt."  
>„Das ist so selten, dass wir alle mal beisammen sind!", rief Izuna aus. „Lass uns das feiern!"<p>

Madara lächelte, als sein kleiner Bruder begeistert aufsprang und ihn anstrahlte.

„Tut mir Leid, Nii-san", flüsterte er und stupste ihn sanft mit zwei Fingern an der Stirn an. „Ein andern Mal."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Frauen. „Ich habe gerade eine neue Mission bekommen."  
>„Aber du kannst doch sicher ein wenig bleiben!", protestierte Shinoi.<p>

Madara schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Als Anführer kann ich nicht spät sein. Erst recht nicht wenn mein Team in den Krieg zieht."

„Es gibt schon wieder Krieg?", fragte Noriko besorgt. „Aber es ist mitten im Winter! Wer würde jetzt einen Krieg anfangen?"  
>„Die Samurai im Norden. Sie sind in einer Pattsituation und haben sich nun endlich dazu herabgelassen, Ninjas zur Unterstützung zu rufen." Er schnaubte. „Leider bedeutet das, dass ich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und mein Team vorsichtig wählen muss. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"<p>

„Ich komme mit!", meinte Izuna sofort.

„Auf keinen Fall", widersprach Shinoi und schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um ihren kleinen Bruder. „Ich hab euch beide so lange nicht gesehen und bin wegen diesem blöden Ding hier", sie klopfte auf eine Holzschiene an ihrem verbundenen rechten Bein, die Madara, wie er zu seinem Beschämen feststellen musste, noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, „erst mal auf Eis gesetzt. Wenigstens du musst hierbleiben und mir Gesellschaft leisten."

Izuna schien nicht überzeugt und versuchte sich verzweifelt aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch Shinoi ließ nicht locker.

Madara war mit seiner Schwester einer Meinung. Diese Mission würde anstrengender als alles werden, was er bisher hatte erledigen müssen. Zum ersten Mal würde er nun als Anführer in den Krieg ziehen. Auch wenn es nur gegen die Samurai war, so wollte er doch ungern seinen kleinen Bruder dieser Gefahr aussetzen.

„Wenn du die Samurai auf deine Seiten ziehen willst, musst du sie beeindrucken", überlegte Noriko laut. „Diese Krieger sehen besonders auf Ninja herab, die die Kunst des lautlosen Tötens perfektioniert haben. Sie halten es für feige, jemanden von hinten zu erstechen. Ihr Sinn für Ehre, Mut und Loyalität ist sehr ausgeprägt. Eine Samurai-Armee ist deshalb so schwer zu besiegen, weil sie sich nicht in die Flucht schlagen lässt. Eher würden sie Selbstmord begehen als eine Kapitulation auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Wenn du tatsächlich in diesen Krieg ziehst, wird sehr viel Blut fließen. Denn wenn du einem Samurai den Schwertarm abschlägst, kämpft er mit der Linken weiter. Nimmst du ihm auch die, wird er mit Tritten auf dich losgehen. Hackst du ihm dann die Beine ab, versucht er dir mit bloßen Zähnen den Kopf abzureißen. Nur ein toter Samurai ist ein besiegter Samurai – und selbst dann sterben sie einen Märtyrertod. Du musst sehr vorsichtig auf dieser Mission sein, Madara-san."

„Aber wonach soll ich mein Team auswählen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. „Wenn sie auf die üblichen Methoden der Ninja herabsehen, sind sie gegen die vielleicht schwach und unvorbereitet. Aber wenn wir das ausnutzen, kriegen wir keine ordentlich Bezahlung."  
>„Es ist nicht einfach. Einerseits lehnen sie den Kampf mit Chakra ab, andererseits sind sie gegen kleine Wurfwaffen, bevorzugen das Duell Mann-gegen-Mann mit wuchtigen, primitiven Schwertern. Sie sind nur deswegen noch nicht von der Ninjakultur überrannt worden, weil sie so viele Anhänger haben und die Länder unter sich bleiben. Die Samurai bilden stehende Armeen, sie müssen nicht für Aufträge bezahlt werden", erklärte seine Mutter. „Wenn du dich ihrer Kultur vollkommen anpasst, kannst du die Stärke der Ninja nicht zeigen. Zeigst du die Stärke der Ninja, werden sie dich verachten."<br>„Dann behandle die Samurai doch einfach wie besonders starke Gegner" schlug Izuna da überraschend vor. „Einen guten Ninja kann man sowieso nicht mit einem Hinterhalt überraschen. Solche Zweikämpfe können extrem ausarten und sind ziemlich eindrucksvoll. Wenn du hochrangige Jutsus benutzt, zeigst du ihnen einerseits Respekt und andererseits deine eigene Stärke."  
>„Ich weiß nicht, Izuna-chan", meinte Noriko, „die Samurai sind uns was Chakrakontrolle angeht weit unterlegen. Sie könnten sich gar nicht dagegen wehren. Das wäre kein Krieg, sondern ein Massaker."<p>

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass heldenhaft kämpfende Samurai einen Märtyrertod sterben und ihre Leute damit nur noch mehr anstacheln", erinnerte sie Madara. „Aber wenn sie ohne Kampf sterben – erledigt nicht feige aus dem Hinterhalt sondern einfach von besseren Waffen – dann wären sie einfach nur ein Toter unter vielen."  
>Ein Problem nur gab es dabei. Die Uchiha waren mehr auf Genjutsu, auf Illusionen spezialisiert und nicht auf großartige Show-Techniken. Das grenzte die Zahl der infrage kommenden Ninja für Madaras Team extrem ein.<p>

Der junge Ninja musste sich schon bald wieder von seiner Familie verabschieden. Er ging in der Zeltstadt herum, sah nach wer für Missionen zur Verfügung stand und ging abwesend die Informationen auf seiner Schriftrolle durch. Am Ende wählte er Kenzo und Ryuji für sein Team aus. Er wollte keine Mädchen mitnehmen, weil er gehört hatte, dass die Samurai diese nicht kämpfen ließen und er wollte ihre Kultur nicht beleidigen, indem er welche mitbrachte. Ryuji beherrschte einige eindrucksvolle Blitztechniken, womit er seinen Mangel an Talent bezüglich der Feuerjutsus wett zu machen versuchte, für die die Uchiha so berühmt waren. Kenzo besaß zwar kein Sharingan, aber das konnte ihm auf dieser Mission nur nützlich sein, wenn es darum ging die Samurai auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Außerdem hatte er in letzter Zeit sein Windchakra gut trainiert. Wenn sie gut zusammenarbeiteten, würde das Madaras Feuerattacken um ein Vielfaches verstärken.

Laut der Schriftrolle waren zwei der anderen vier Teams schon unterwegs, also verlor Madara keine Zeit und drängte seine Kameraden zur Eile. Dennoch vergaß er nicht, kurz bevor er aufbrach noch einmal in sein Zelt zu gehen und sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden.

Drei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang brachen sie auf.

Dezember 14

Der Krieg mit den Samurai war lang und zerrte an den Kräften der Ninjas. Wie Noriko voraus gesehen hatte, war ihnen die verbündete Armee beinahe noch mehr feindlich gesonnen als die, gegen die sie kämpfen sollten. So versuchten die Shinobi ihr Kampfverhalten so gut es ging anzupassen: Eine Welle des effektiven Tötens folgte auf eine ruhige Phase, in der sie sich zurückhielten und nur mit Schwertern kämpfte, bis sich ihre Verbündeten von ihrem Zorn erholt hatten. Tatsächlich waren die Uchiha überzeugt davon, dass sie den Krieg in zwei Wochen hätten gewinnen können, müssten sie nicht mit den Samurai zusammenarbeiten.

Am meisten setzte Madara der Kulturschock zu. Dass die Samurai den Frauen nicht erlaubten zu kämpfen, hatte er ja nur mit Mühe schlucken können. Aber jetzt meinten diese Idioten auch noch, Madara und sein Team wären zu jung für den Krieg! Und diese verräterischen Bastarde von Uchiha gaben auch noch klein bei, um die Allianz zu bewahren!

So waren Madara und seine Kameraden kurzerhand dafür abgestellt worden, die Kinder die einmal Samurai werden sollten, im Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Weder zur Spionage noch zu Hinterhalten wurden sie herangezogen. Lediglich in den großen Schlachten durften sie mitkämpfen. Das machte ihn derart wütend und unberechenbar, dass es für die feindlichen Samurai bald schon nicht mehr als „feige" galt einen bloßen „Jungen" anzugreifen, sondern als „heldenhaft" sich dem „Teufelskind" entgegen zu stellen.

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache jedoch: Madara hatte wieder viel Zeit zum trainieren. Zusammen mit Kenzo perfektionierte er seine Chakrakontrolle und von Ryuji lernte er Elektrizität zu kontrollieren. Aus lauter Frust über die Samurai und ihre irrationale Abneigung gegenüber Chakra begann er heimlich den Samurai-Kindern Chakrakontrolle beizubringen. Natürlich _nannte_ er es nicht so. Er sagte ihnen sie sollen sich auf ihre Gefühle konzentrieren, auf ihre Entschlossenheit und ihren Willen und doch alles sorgsam kontrollieren, sodass sich nichts davon auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte. So sollten sie ihre Gefühle erst hervorrufen, dann knapp unter der Oberfläche halten und schließlich auf das Schwert übertragen. Das klang überaus nobel: Dein Wille wird dein Schwert schärfen. In Wirklichkeit war es einfach nur eine komplizierte Art ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten ihr verdammtes Chakra in die Klinge leiten. Aber, oh Wunder, die Schwerter der Kinder wurden tatsächlich schärfer.

Nach und nach bemerkten das auch die Erwachsenen. Sie sahen ihren Kindern beim trainieren zu. Anfangs glaubte Madara es sei nur um ihre Sprösslinge loben zu können, wenn sie etwas richtig machten – oder um die Uchiha zu beobachten, dass sie keinen von ihnen verletzten. Bis Madara irgendwann einige Samurai dabei erwischte, wie sie heimlich trainierten Chakra in ihre Waffen zu leiten...

Da die Samurai von Natur aus einen enormen Willen und unglaubliche Entschlossenheit besaßen, meisterten sie diese Technik recht schnell und das bemerkte man sofort in der Schlacht. Zudem zeigten sie sich nun nicht mehr ganz so wütend, wenn die Uchiha ihre Jutsus hervorholten. Madara glaubte sogar, dass er nicht von der Späherarbeit abgezogen wurde weil er so jung war, sondern weil sie wollten, dass er sie weiter trainierte.

Und als die letzte Schlacht geschlagen wurde, da kämpfte Madara Seite an Seite mit den Samurai, respektiert von seinen Verbündeten und überrannt von Feinden. Besonders Letzteres ließ ihn in den Augen der Samurai wie ein wahrer Krieger erscheinen, denn je mehr Samurai sich einem in der Schlacht entgegen stellten um ihren Mut zu beweisen, desto besser war man als Krieger, hieß es bei ihnen.

Kenzo und Madara hatten ihr Teamwork perfektioniert. Gedeckt von den Samurai bildeten sie die Offensive: Madara preschte vor, Feuer atmend und gedeckt von mindestens drei von Kenzos Schattendoppelgängern. Sie ließen wahre Wirbelstürme auf das Schlachtfeld los, in denen sich die Flammen verfingen und sie zu riesigen Säulen auftürmten. Massenweise starben die Samurai unter ihrem Jutsu. Noch bevor der Rauch sich legte rannte Ryuji nach vorn. Mit seinem Sharingan erfasste er blitzschnell alle Überlebenden des Infernos und tötete sie mit gezielten Hieben. Begleitet wurde er dabei von Madara, der seine große, messerscharfe Sense schwang.

Die Feinde waren hilflos gegen ihre Strategie. Die Samurai waren berühmt für ihre unzerstörbaren Rüstungen, aber genau die wurden ihnen nun zum Verhängnis. Sie wurden in ihrer eisernen Hülle praktisch gekocht. Das glühend heiße Metall verschmolz mit ihrer Haut und brachte selbst den hartgesottensten Krieger zum Schreien.

Madara sah in dieser Zeit mehr Tote als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Viele davon hatte er selbst auf dem Gewissen und doch stand er ihnen gleichgültiger gegenüber als zum Beispiel den Schlosswachen bei seinem Massaker vor einigen Jahren. Diese Menschen tötete er nicht von Hand. Sie verbrannten in seinem Feuer lange bevor er ihre Augen durch die Schlitze ihrer Helme sehen konnte. Wie die Motten liefen sie immer wieder bereitwillig in ihren Tod. Ihre Ehrvorstellungen und Moral erlaubten es ihnen nicht, einen Hinterhalt oder auch nur eine annehmbare Strategie gegen sie zu entwickeln. Für Madara waren sie nur dummes Vieh, dass freiwillig zum Schlachthof kam.

Nach knapp drei Wochen schließlich ergab sich das feindliche Land offiziell und die Samurai zogen sich zurück. Dennoch hielten ihre Verbündeten sie länger auf. Die Uchiha halfen bei diversen Aufräumarbeiten, beim Versorgen der Verletzten und anderen kleinen Arbeiten.

Am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember schließlich sollten die Teams offiziell entlassen werden. Zum Dank für ihre Bemühungen gaben die Samurai ein Fest. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es ein recht formales, strenges Ereignis, in dem man die Dankesworte zwischen den Zeilen lesen musste (was für einen Ninja, der immer auf die Kehrseite der Kehrseite achtete, kein Problem war). Jeder der Ninja bekam ein brandneues, von den Samurai selbst hergestelltes Schwert geschenkt, ungeachtet dessen, dass die meisten nicht unbedingt auf diese Waffe spezialisiert waren.

Die Festlichkeiten endeten mit einer Parade der jungen Samurai, die in einem mehr oder minder eindrucksvollen Turnier ihre neu erlernten Fähigkeiten zur Schau stellten.

Madara war zusammen mit seinem Team eingeladen worden, in den vordersten Reihen um den Kampfplatz herum zu sitzen. Er genoss die Show und unterhielt sich leise mit Kenzo, mit dem ihm mittlerweile so etwas wie eine Freundschaft verband, die Fortschritte ihrer Schüler.

Als schließlich der letzte Gegner besiegt am Boden saß, jubelten alle dem Gewinner zu, einem Jungen namens Hakuno, den Madara selbst unterrichtet hatte.

Hakuno verbeugte sich vor der Menge, die ihm zujubelte. Dann lief er hinüber zum Rand des Ringes, wo er von einem alt-ehrwürdigen Meister eine prächtige Rüstung erhielt, zweifellos als Belohnung für seinen Sieg. Die Rüstung bestand aus dunkelroten Schutzplatten, die mit Drahtseilen aneinander gebunden waren um Schultern, Brust und Rücken zu schützen. Sie war sehr kunstvoll gearbeitet, wirkte äußerst stabil und ließ einem Krieger dennoch genug Bewegungsfreiheit. Aufgrund der Seile, die es zusammenhielten, war sie für einen Jungen wie Hakuno gut geeignet, denn er würde sie auch noch tragen können, wenn er älter und ausgewachsen war.

Madara applaudierte höflich mit den anderen, doch dann hielt er mit einem Mal inne. Hakuno hatte sich umgewandt und kam nun direkt auf ihn zu. Überrascht bemerkte der junge Uchiha, wie der Samurai vor ihm auf die Knie sank.

„Uchiha Madara-sama", begann Hakuno, „es war mir eine große Ehre, von Euch unterrichtet zu werden. Euer Clan hat auf dem Schlachtfeld gezeigt, wozu Ninja fähig sind. Ihr aber zeigtet uns, dass ihr nicht glaubt, allein mit Magie alles erreichen zu können. Ihr lehrtet uns unseren Mut und unsere Entschlossenheit wirksamer gegen unsere Feinde zu verwenden, als wir das je vermochten. Die Ältesten haben deswegen uns, den jüngsten und rangniedrigsten Schülern der Gemeinde, erlaubt dieses Geschenk für Euch anzufertigen. Bitte nehmt unsere Gabe an, auf dass der Mut und die Entschlossenheit der Samurai Euch erfüllen möge, wenn Ihr diese Rüstung tragt."

Für einige Augenblicke war Madara sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er davon gehört, dass die Samurai eine ihrer kostbaren Rüstungen einem Ninja überließen. Natürlich hatten sie selten Verwendung dafür, aber es war der wirkungsvollste Schutz, den ein Ninja in einer Schlacht nur haben konnte. Ähnlich wie ein Kekkei Genkai wurde das Geheimnis um ihre Herstellung von den Samurai gut gehütet und von ihnen mit ins Grab genommen.

„Ich danke dir, Hakuno-san, und allen, die daran mitgewirkt haben", sagte Madara förmlich. Wer war er, solch ein kostbares Geschenk zurück zu weisen?

Hakuno lächelte, als er ihm die blutrote Rüstung übergab. Noch einmal applaudierte das Publikum. Die Trommeln begannen sich wieder zu rühren. Sie leiteten einen Abend voller Tanz und Gesang ein.

Hakuno verblieb einige Momente länger bei ihnen und sobald Madara sich sicher war, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr bei ihnen lag, beugte er sich zu ihm und frage:  
>„Hakuno-san, was hat das zu bedeuten? Die Samurai würden niemals eine ihrer Rüstungen an einen Ninja übergeben!"<p>

Der junge Samurai lächelte verschlagen. „Die Rüstung weist Euch als einen Freund meines Volkes aus, Uchiha Madara-sama. Die Ältesten haben Euch beobachtet und sie haben auch die anderen Ninjas befragt. Alle waren sich einig, dass Ihr einmal ein großer Ninjakämpfer sein werdet, berühmt und gefürchtet. Wenn ein solcher Ninja die Rüstung eines Samurai trägt, was sagt das über uns aus?"

„Madara-sans Stärke wird automatisch auf euch projiziert", schloss Kenzo, der dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. „Ihr habt das auch nur gemacht, um euren eigenen Ruf zu stärken." Er grinste. „Cleverer Plan, uns so zu benutzen. Hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut."

Hakunos Miene wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Ja, das mag der eigentliche Grund gewesen sein, warum Ihr diese Rüstung erhalten durftet. Aber die Idee dafür stammt wirklich von uns. Wir sind Euch sehr dankbar, dass Ihr uns diese neuen Techniken beigebracht habt. Die meisten von uns sind schon seit Langem der Meinung, dass die Samurai ihre Ansichten ändern müssen, dass sie sich nicht länger nur auf ihre Schwerter verlassen dürfen."

„Ihr wisst also, dass wir euch im Grunde nur beigebracht haben, euer Chakra zu kontrollieren?", fragte Kenzo.

Hakuno nickte. „Natürlich, wir sind nicht dumm. Aber dadurch, dass ihr es nie offiziell so genannt habt, können die Samurai vorgeben, noch immer den alten Pfaden zu folgen. Ihr habt uns aus der Krise befreit, entweder unserem Glauben, oder unserem Überlebensinstinkt zu vertrauen. Dafür wollten wir Euch danken."

Madara nickte. „Ich hatte mir schon so etwas Ähnliches gedacht. Ich bin euren Ältesten auch nicht böse, dass sie mich benutzen. Immerhin ist das genau das, wozu ein Ninja gut ist, nicht war? Er ist ein Werkzeug."

„Was genau der Grund ist, warum ich keiner sein will. Trotz all der coolen Tricks, die ihr drauf habt." Hakuno lächelte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Uchiha Madara-sama."

Frühling 15

„Eigentlich ist es eine Schande, einen kompletten Clan so auszulöschen", überlegte Madara laut.

„Die Kaguya haben es nicht anders verdient", widersprach Izuna, der neben ihm herlief. „Clans wie ihrer kommen heutzutage einfach nicht mehr weit. Religiöse Dogmen haben im Kampf nichts verloren."

„Viele Ninja glauben an den Rikudo Sennin", warf Rei ein. „Unser eigener Clan soll direkt von einem seiner Söhne abstammen."

„Schon, aber deswegen beten wir ihn noch lange nicht an, oder?" Izuna wandte sich Nori zu. „Was meinst du?"

Das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seit diesem... Vorfall sprach sie mit niemandem viel. Izuna bildete da für gewöhnlich eine Ausnahme, aber auch nur, wenn er allein mit ihr war.

„Der einzige Verlust werden all die geheimen Informationen sein, die der Clan mit ins Grab nimmt", meinte Rei und fasste den Riemen seines Rucksackes fester. Das Vierer-Team reiste in üblicher Ninja-Geschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft. Gerade hatten sie den den Wald verlassen und tauchten in ein weites Grasmeer ein.

„Unsere Leute werden versuchen, so viel wie möglich aus ihnen herauszuholen. Und abgesehen davon wird der Clan ja nicht vollkommen ausgelöscht. Wir töten schließlich keine Frauen und Kinder. Wir sorgen nur dafür, dass sie für die nächsten paar Jahrzehnte raus aus dem Geschäft sind."

„Ja, was vermutlich dazu führen wird, dass die Jüngeren mit einem gesunden Hass auf uns Uchiha heranwachsen werden. Aus einem relativ harmlosen, religiösen Ninjaclan wird dann einer voller Hass und Raserei", prophezeite Madara düster.

Rei grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Rache ist der Fluch der Uchiha, Madara-san. Wir sind der einzige Clan, der niemals vergisst. Die Kaguya mögen uns hassen wie sie wollen, aber es wird ein blinder, ungerichteter Hass sein. Sie sind nicht stark genug Rache auszuführen, also werden sie daran zugrunde gehen. Wenn man es recht bedenkt wäre es da sogar gnädiger, sie alle in einem Schwung zu töten..."

Madara jedoch war noch immer nachdenklich. Abwesend wandte er den Blick zurück. Mit dicken Lederriemen war eine große Steinplatte auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. Er hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die verschnörkelten Inschriften werfen können, bevor sein Onkel Hayao ihm befohlen hatte, ein paar junge Ninja als Begleitschutz mitzunehmen und dann so schnell wie möglich vom Schlachtfeld zu verschwinden, den Stein in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Was mag da wohl drauf stehen?", fragte Izuna, der seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Keine Ahnung. Für mich sieht es nur aus wie sinnloses Gekritzel und auch Hayao konnte es nicht lesen, egal ob mit oder ohne Sharingan."

„Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich", bemerkte Rei. „Ich meine, mit dem Sharingan können wir jeden Code knacken! Und Hayao-san beherrscht doch auch ein paar fremde Sprachen, oder?"

„Was auch immer es ist", flüsterte Nori und alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um, „es ist entweder etwas sehr Wertvolles, oder etwas sehr Gefährliches. Schließlich stammt es aus dem Schrein, für den so viele Kaguya gestorben sind."

„Was recht unprofessionell ist, wenn du mich fragst", meinte Madara. „Ich meine, dieser Fürst hat uns angeheuert den Clan anzugreifen, weil sie halt zufällig für seinen Feind arbeiten. Aber sie sind ohnehin schon so wenige, dass der Angriff unserer Leute jeden voll ausgebildeten Shinobi unter ihnen auslöschen wird. Sollten sie da nicht lieber einzeln zu fliehen versuchen als zusammen zu stehen und irgendeinen alten Stein zu bewachen?"

„Es ist nicht nur irgendein alter Stein." Nori sah ihn an. „Es ist ein Stein mit einer Nachricht vom Rikudo Sennin."

„Was?" Rei lachte. „Der Typ ist doch nur Legende!"

„Aber warum hätten sie ihn sonst bewachen sollen?", fragte Izuna, seine Freundin verteidigend. „Ich finde, das klingt logisch. Vielleicht sind da supertolle Jutsus drauf verschlüsselt. Dann wäre das Ding wertvoll _und_ gefährlich."

„Wenn die Kaguya solch tolle Jutsus drauf hätten, hätten wir nicht so leichtes Spiel mit ihnen", widersprach der ältere Junge.

„Es sei denn, sie können ihn selbst nicht lesen und bewahren ihn nur als religiöses Artefakt", meinte Madara. „So oder so – man braucht wahrscheinlich ein Doujutsu um es zu lesen. Also sollten die Ältesten es entschlüsseln können, mit genügend Zeit."

Rei schnaubte. „Am Ende sind es nur alte Backrezepte von den Hyuuga..."

Izuna lachte.

„Nein, ehrlich! Wenn sie glaubten, das Ding wäre so wichtig, hätten sie uns damit gleich zurück ins Lager geschickt und nicht auf einen gottverdammten Friedhof."

„Sie haben uns fort geschickt, weil sie den Rest der Kaguya ganz gut alleine erledigen können", wies ihn Madara zurecht. „Wir waren ihnen drei zu eins überlegen und um ihr Kekkei Genkai zu benutzen müssen sie viel zu nah an uns heran. Es macht Sinn, uns voraus zu schicken und beim Beschaffen der Informationen zu helfen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, die Informationen aus toten Körpern zu bergen."

„Ja, aber warum ein Friedhof? Wären wir geblieben hätte es wenigstens frische Leichen gegeben. Die stinken nicht so."

„Du vergisst, dass die Kaguya sehr religiös sind", meinte Izuna. „Sie begraben ihre Toten oft zusammen mit Schriftrollen und dergleichen."

„Die, wenn wir Pech haben, noch von Grabwächtern geschützt werden", sagte Madara. „Also passt auf, wir sind gleich da."

Madara und seine Kameraden hatten Pech. Sie nährten sich der Waldgrenze äußerst vorsichtig. Sangaku no Hakaba war eine große, auf den ersten Blick leere Fläche vor einer hohen Felsklippe. Riesige weiße Speere ragten wie Rippen an den Seiten auf und in hölzernen Schreinen lagen viele gebleichte Totenschädel. Alles schien ruhig und verlassen zu sein. Rei, der als Erster vorgegangen war, winke den drei anderen Uchiha das die Luft rein sei. Doch sobald sie zu viert in der Mitte des Friedhofs standen, ertönte auf einmal das vertraute Sirren scharfer Klingen.

„Achtung!", rief Madara und riss seine Freunde mit sich zu Boden, als er sich unter einem Dutzend Shuriken hinweg duckte. Als eine zweite Angriffswelle, diesmal mit gefährlicheren Kunai von rechts auf sie zukam, warf Madara sich absichtlich in die Schusslinie. Mit einem Knall löste er das Lagersiegel in seiner rechten Handfläche, woraufhin darin sofort seine riesige Sense erschien. Izuna und die anderen hatten Zeit aufzustehen als Madara einen Teil der Kunai mit der breiten Klinge abwehrte, während ein anderer harmlos an seiner blutroten Rüstung abprallte.

Rasch bildeten die Shinobi einen Kreis, die Rücken einander zugekehrt und suchten die Waldgrenze mit ihren Blicken nach feindlichen Ninja ab. Doch eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über das Gebiet gelegt. Selbst mit seinem aktivierten Sharingan konnte Madara nichts erkennen.

„Leute", flüsterte er, „ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch jemand ist. Die Kaguya müssen mechanische Fallen rund herum aufgestellt haben."

„Ich weiß nicht, Nii-san", flüsterte Izuna zurück. „Ich glaube, irgendetwas beobachtet uns..."

In diesem Moment keuchte Nori leise auf. „Seht nur, der Boden!"

Madara sah hinunter. Der Boden hier bestand aus grobkörnigem weißem Sand, der -

„Verdammt!", rief Madara, „weg hier!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem Schrei wurde Nori nach unten gerissen. Der weiße Sand, der aus nichts anderem als winzigen Knochensplittern bestand, schlang sich um Noris Fuß und zerrte sie mit einem Ruck fast einen halben Meter in die Tiefe.

„Nori!", schrie Izuna. Er war bereits auf halbem Weg zur Baumgrenze, doch als der Sand einen weiteren Ruck tat und die Kunoichi diesmal bis zu den Hüften im Knochenstaub versank, drehte er wieder um.  
>Madara fluchte leise. Er hockte auf einem Ast am Rande des Friedhofes, während Rei sich an die nächste Rippe klammerte. Jetzt, wo Madara sich darauf konzentrierte, erkannte er, dass der gesamte Friedhof in einem diffusen blauen Licht erstrahle. Alles hier war mit Chakra getränkt.<p>

„Rei, verschwinde von da!", rief er, währen er hastig ein Stahlseil an ein Kunai band. Die Waffe warf er quer über den Friedhof, wo sie sich in einen Baum bohrte. Er befestigte das andere Ende und landete mit einem Satz auf dem Seil. Gerade als der Knochensand auch nach Izuna griff schlitterte Madara über das Seil, griff Noris erhobene Hände und zog sie aus dem Sand heraus. Madara befestigte ein weiteres Seil an dem auf dem er stand und verankerte es mithilfe eines Kunais in einem weiteren Baum. Nori verstand seinen stillen Wink und fuhr fort das Drahtnetz zu erweitern, während Madara seinen Bruder aus dem Sand zog.

Rei hatte es geschafft von der Rippe abzulassen bevor Knochen waagerecht aus ihr heraus zu schießen begannen um ihn aufzuspießen. Kurzzeitig wollte der Sand auch ihn erfassen, doch er sprengte sich mit einer Briefbombe frei und stolperte gerade über die Grenze, unbeabsichtigt gegen einen der Schreine stoßend.

„Huh, das war knapp", machte er.

Madara atmete bereits auf. Doch der Altar, den Rei angestoßen hatte wankte noch immer – und es kam wie es kommen musste; der darauf liegende Totenschädel fiel prompt zu Boden.

Alle vier Ninja hielten den Atem an, in Erwartung einer weiteren Falle. Eine Sekunde verging, zwei, drei...

„Vielleicht war's das", meinte Rei hoffnungsvoll. „Ich meine, wie viel kann man mit ein paar Fallen schon erreichen? Die Toten werden ja schlecht aufstehen und-"  
>„Nicht!", rief Nori erschrocken.<p>

„Was?"

Das Mädchen stöhnte auf. „Du hast es gesagt..."

Madara hörte den beiden kaum zu. Sein Blick war fest auf den Totenschädel gerichtet. Dieser hatte plötzlich zu ruckeln begonnen. Der Knochenstaub wirbelte zur Seite als hätte er ein Eigenleben. Wirbel um Wirbel schob sich unter den Schädel. Bein- und Armknochen kamen unter dem Sand zum Vorschein und ehe sie es sich versahen stand dort ein komplettes menschliches Skelett, bewaffnet mit einem Knochenspeer und stürzte sich auf Rei.

Die Drahtseile als Laufstege benutzend rannten Madara, Izuna und Nori auf ihn zu um ihm zu helfen. Unter einem Haufen wandelnder Knochen begraben versuchte sich Rei verzweifelte gegen die unkontrolliert ständig wachsenden und blitzschnell hervorstechenden Rippen, Ellenbogenknochen und anderer Körperteile zu wehren. Aus der Ferne konnten die Ninja nichts tun, ohne ihren Kameraden zu verletzen. Mit einigen wenigen Handzeichen, so schnell, dass nur das Sharingan sie erfassen konnte, verständigten sich die Uchiha-Brüder. Beide warfen ihre Kunai, die einander so in der Luft trafen, dass eines von seiner Flugbahn abgelenkt wurde und sich in den Knochenschädel des Skeletts rammte. Die Wucht trieb das untote Ding kurzzeitig weg von Rei. Dieser war in dem Gerangel wieder mit dem Knochenstaub in Berührung gekommen und zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf das Netz an Drahtseilen, das Nori zwischen den Bäumen über dem Friedhof gespannt hatte. Izuna begann die Siegel für ein Feuerjutsu zu formen, doch Madara legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Verschwende dein Chakra nicht. Denen kann weder Nin- noch Genjutsu etwas anhaben."

Als hätte Nori ihn gehört sprang die Kunoichi auf einmal nach vorn und landete einen gezielten Tritt gegen das Skelett, dass dessen Kopf prompt quer über den Friedhof fliegen ließ. Nur eine Sekunde verweilte sie auf dem Boden, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Netz schwang. Rei benutzte den Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit des Skeletts, dass sich nach seinem Kopf umzudrehen schien, um ein Kunai nach ihm zu werfen. Es verfing sich nutzlos in dessen Brustkorb, aber Rei hatte eine Briefbombe daran befestigt. Grinsend löste er sie auf und schickte Knochensplitter in alle Richtungen.

„Puh", meinte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Du hattest Recht, Izuna-san, die Kaguya haben doch ein paar supertolle Jutsus drauf."

„Sei still", zischte Madara. „Hört ihr das?"

Wieder dieses leise Rieseln von Knochenstaub.

„Nii-san... Ich glaube, wir sollten ganz schnell hier weg", flüsterte Izuna.

Doch gerade als die Ninja zum Wald hinüber sprinten konnten, erhoben sich fünf weitere Knochenkrieger vom Rande des Friedhofs. Sie wollten sich in die andere Richtung wenden, aber ihre Sharingan durchleuchteten rasch die ganze Umgebung. Sie waren umzingelt. Und da hob ein Krieger sein Knochenschwert – und zerschnitt das erste Seil, das ihr Netz zusammen hielt.

Was folgte war eine Katastrophe. Die Skelette waren schneller, kräftiger und gewandter als das Erste. Sie wichen ihren Briefbomben aus, bis sie kaum mehr Munition hatten. Das Netz wurde praktisch von ihnen zerfetzt und gefangen in der Mitte des Friedhofs versanken die jungen Ninja bald schon in dem Knochenstaub, der sich schmerzhaft um ihre Beine festzog. So half ihnen auch das Sharingan wenig gegen die Untoten, denn auch wenn sie ihre Bewegungen vorhersehen konnten, hatten sie nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit immer auszuweichen. Katon schwärzte die Knochen der Skelette, aber nur wenn sie zur viert eine Attacke unterstützten konnten sie ihr Ziel in Asche verwandeln. Schnell waren die jungen Ninja übersäht mit Schnitten und blauen Flecken, wo sie sich nur noch knapp vor einem tödlichen Stoß hatten retten können. Madara war als Einziger mit seiner Rüstung einigermaßen geschützt. Als es den Skeletten gelang sie voneinander zu trennen fiel auf, dass sich die Mehrheit von ihnen auf ihn konzentrierte. Vielleicht reagierte das Jutsu, dass sie am Leben hielt, auf die Nähe des Rikudo-Steins auf seinem Rücken. Also lenkte er sie ab so gut er konnte, während die anderen versuchten dem Friedhof zu entkommen oder wenigstens den Anker zu finden, an den das Jutsu gebunden war. Wenn sie ihn zerstörten, würden die Skelette vielleicht wieder in ihre Gräber zurückkehren.

Das schwächste Glied brach zuerst.

Nori, deren Ausdauer und Chakrareserven nicht so hoch wie die der Jungen waren, gelang es nicht rechtzeitig dem Knochenstaub zu entkommen. Schmerzhaft umklammerte er ihr Bein und die Kunoichi schrie auf, als ihr Fuß gequetscht wurde. Dieser kurze Moment der Schwäche genügte den drei Skeletten, mit denen sie gekämpft hatte. Eines von ihnen trieb seinen Knochenspeer tief durch ihren Körper. Izuna war bei ihr bevor der Knochenkrieger zum tödlichen Schlag ausholte. Doch bereits jetzt krümmte Nori sich zu Boden, eine klaffende Wunde quer über dem Bauch. Verzweifelt drückte sie mit blutigen Händen darauf, um die Innereien daran zu hindern hervorzuquellen.

Die Lage erfassend warf Madara sein letztes Kunai und spannte damit ein Seil direkt über Izunas und Noris Köpfen. Er war nicht nah genug am Wald um es irgendwo zu verankern, also hielt er das andere Ende selbst fest, sprang auf und trat dem nächsten Skelett heftig gegen die Brust. Das Seil war nur für zwei Sekunden gespannt, aber das reichte für Izuna um seine Freundin aus dem Sand zu ziehen und mithilfe des Shunshin no Jutsu zur relativen Sicherheit des Waldrandes zu gelangen. Während Madara und Rei noch immer um ihr Leben kämpften, legte Izuna die Kunoichi sanft im Gras ab.

Noris Augen waren in Angst und Schmerz geweitet. Sie sprach nicht; ihr Mund war voller Blut. Der Speer hatte sich durch ihren Unterleib schräg nach oben in ihre Lunge gebohrt und das Herz nur knapp verfehlt.

„Sh, sh, es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Izuna mit kaum versteckten Tränen in den Augen, als Nori mit klammen, blutigen Fingern seine Hand ergriff.

„Du musst nur – ich muss nur die Blutung stoppen, wir nähen das wieder zu, du wirst sehen..." Izunas Stimme bekam einen verzweifelten Nachklang, als Nori ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte – und dann langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du wirst leben, Nori-chan, ich lass dich nicht sterben!", rief er aus, von Verzweiflung und Trauer erschüttert. Sich an das bisschen Medic-jutsu erinnernd das er einmal gelernt hatte presste er seine Hände auf die Wunde, ließ aber sofort wieder los als Nori vor Schmerz aufkeuchte und ein Schwall Blut aus ihrem Mund rann.

Das Schrecklichste war, dass die Wunde nicht sofort tödlich war. Unter dem Einfluss von Adrenalin und einem nicht gerade leichten Schock würde Nori noch stundenlang weiterleiden, bevor sie langsam verblutete. Vielleicht, mit einem professionellen Medic-nin... Aber es war keiner hier und Hilfe von den anderen Uchiha anzufordern hätte Tage gebraucht. Sie so lange warten zu lassen wäre nur noch grausam.

Izuna schluchzte, als er langsam sein Kunai zog. Nori sah ihn an. Sie schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn ihre kalte Hand drückte sanft die seine. Trotz all dem Blut, das ihr Gesicht verschmierte, lächelte sie.

„Ich liebe dich, Nori-chan", flüsterte Izuna. Eine einzelne Träne landete auf ihrer Wange. Dann trieb er ihr das Kunai tief ins Herz.

Als Izuna sich wieder dem Friedhof zuwandte, saßen Rei und Madara erschöpft auf dem Boden. Knochen lagen überall um sie herum verstreut. Madara hatte endlich den Totenschädel gefunden, auf dessen Innenseite ein Chakrasiegel glühte. Sobald er den Schädel mit einem kräftigen Faustschlag zertrümmert hatte, waren alle anderen Skelette in sich zusammen gefallen.

„Izuna! Was ist mit-", wollte Madara fragen.

Doch Izuna schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sofort war sein Bruder still. Er wusste es besser als den Jüngeren aus seinem apathischen Schockzustand zu reißen. Stattdessen wies er Rei an, einige Knochen in den Lagerungsrollen zu versiegeln, besonders den Totenschädel, der als Anker gewirkt hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Izuna zurück, um Noris Körper auf seinen Rücken zu laden. Normalerweise verstauten die Uchiha ihre Toten ebenfalls in Lagerrollen und verwahrten sie in ihrem Dorf bis zum Jahresende, wo sie alle verbrannt wurden. Auf diese Weise stellten sie sicher, dass niemand je ein Sharingan stehlen konnte. Doch Madara akzeptierte Izunas Wunsch, Nori nicht mit den Skeletten ihrer Feinde zusammen zu versiegeln.

Die Ninja arbeiteten still und gedrückt von dem Verlust ihrer Teamkameradin. Rei hatte das stille Mädchen so gut wie gar nicht gekannt und Madara hatte ihr auch nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht. Manchmal hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt weil er sie auf dieser einen Mission nicht hatte beschützen können, was zum Verlust ihres Auges geführt hatte. Dennoch war sie immer eine der Schwächeren im Clan gewesen und als solche hatte sie nicht viel mit Madara, dem Wunderkind der Uchiha, zu tun gehabt. Aber er wusste, wie nah sie seinem Bruder gestanden hatte und so teilte er seine Trauer.

Die Uchiha verließen den todbringenden Friedhof. Madara führte mit Izuna in der Mitte und Rei deckte ihnen den Rücken. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte das veränderte Muster in Izunas blutroten Augen. Der Dreizehnjährige selbst war zu sehr mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt um zu bemerken, dass ein Teil der seltsamen Symbole auf der Steinplatte, die Madara auf dem Rücken trug, plötzlich einen Sinn ergaben.


	9. Aus Neid geboren

Es ist ein hässliches Monster. Ein haariges, schmutziges Tier mit geifernden Zähnen und glühenden Augen. Es frisst sich in die Herzen der Menschen und vergiftet ihre Sinne. Es veranlasst sie dazu, schreckliche Dinge zu tun und zu sagen. Es lässt die besten Freunde und die treusten Brüder gegeneinander kämpfen und Hass entsteht, wenn einer von ihnen um ihrer Liebe Willen nachgibt. Denn das Monster will keinen geschenkten Sieg. Es will eine Herausforderung, es will kämpfen und es will zerreißen und es will bluten und niemals damit aufhören.

Der Name dieses Monsters ist Neid.

XxX

Sommer 15

Ein Blatt das sich bewegt, obwohl kein Wind weht. Der Schatten eines Felsens, der um 12,5° von dem abwicht, den er um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich haben sollte. Das war alles, was Madara brauchte.

„Hab ich dich!", rief er triumphierend und schleuderte sein Kunai. Er war beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte nach diesem erschöpfenden Kampf. Izuna konnte es nicht besser gehen. Trotzdem schaffte er es rechtzeitig sein Versteck zu verlassen, bevor die Briefbombe die Madara an dem Kunai befestigt hatte losging. Sein Bruder schnellte in die Luft und Madara nutzte die Blöße sofort aus, die er sich gab. Tief holte er Luft und blies dann eine gigantische Feuerkugel in seine Richtung.

Izuna konterte mit demselben Jutsu, während er mit Chakra an seinen Fußsohlen am nächsten Baumstamm hockte. Immer mehr und mehr baute sich die Hitze zwischen ihnen auf, doch während Madaras Feuerball stetig anzuwachsen schien, schrumpfte Izunas langsam in sich zusammen.

Und dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Izunas Flammen schienen von innen heraus verzehrt zu werden – verzerrt von einem seltsamen, _schwarzen_ Feuer. Madara verdoppelte die Kraft seines Jutsus, legte alles an Chakra hinein was er noch aufbringen konnte. Doch rasend schnell fraßen sich die schwarzen Flammen durch das Inferno. Schließlich musste Madara loslassen. Er machte einen Satz nach hinten um der Attacke zu entgehen. Nur eine einzelne kleine Flamme sprang auf seinen Ärmel über. Binnen Sekunden brannte sein ganzer Arm.

Madara schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als das schwarze Feuer sich in sein Fleisch fraß. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Izuna neben ihm gelandet war. Panisch schlug Madara auf die Flammen ein, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Dann plötzlich hörte er ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen und einen Moment später begannen die Flammen langsam zu versiegen.

Schwer atmend und mit dem Gefühl, einem sicheren Tod nur knapp entronnen zu sein, lag Madara auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Himmel. Neben ihm hockte Izuna, eine Hand auf sein rechtes Auge gepresst. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Finger hervor. Zaghaft streckte er die andere Hand nach dem Älteren aus.

„Madara-san, ich-"

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte Madara und wich vor ihm zurück.

Izuna zuckte zusammen als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Dabei verzog er das Gesicht, offensichtlich schmerzte ihn sein Auge sehr. Geschah ihm nur recht.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!", schrie Madara und kam schwankend auf die Beine. „Du hättest mich beinahe getötet!"

„Aber – das wollte ich doch nicht!"

„Das wolltest du nicht!" Madara lachte hohl. „Das will ich dir verdammt nochmal auch geraten haben! Heb dir dieses... dieses _Ding_gefälligst für deine Feinde auf!"

Er klopfte sich demonstrativ den Staub von den Kleidern. „Tja, ich schätzte die Runde geht an dich", schnaubte er. „Wieder mal."

Hilflos sah Izuna zu, wie sein Bruder wütend den Trainingsplatz verließ.

Seit Noris Tod hatte sich etwas zwischen den beiden Uchiha verändert. Dabei war es nicht einmal ihr Ableben selbst, das diese Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sicher, Izuna war seitdem distanzierter geworden. Aber nicht in der kalten, emotionslosen Art und Weise wie Madara. Im Gegenteil, er sah immer noch genauso, wenn nicht sogar fröhlicher aus als zuvor, war immer freundlich und verlor nie die Geduld. Aber jeder der ihn kannte konnte sehen, dass sein Lächeln aufgesetzt war und seine Fröhlichkeit unecht.

Und doch war er stärker geworden. Was Tai- und Genjutsu anbetraf konnte er es bereits mit Madara aufnehmen und das wurmte diesen sehr, war Izuna doch zwei Jahre jünger als er. Doch das war nicht das Einzige. Er war schneller, stärker und gewandter geworden, aber nicht durch Training. Wann immer er mit Madara zusammen übte konnte dieser ganz genau diesen einen Punkt feststellen, wenn sich seine Fähigkeiten urplötzlich zu verdoppeln schienen. Es war der Punkt, da sich das Muster seiner Sharingan veränderte.

Madara hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass das Bluterbe seines Clans so etwas tat. Anfangs war er deswegen besorgt gewesen weil es Izuna offensichtlich Schmerzen bereitete. Er hatte geglaubt es sei vielleicht ein Gift, eine Krankheit oder Ähnliches. Auch die Ältesten hatten keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging. Bald schon aber hatte Madara begriffen, dass dieses neue Sharingan seinen Bruder stärker machte.

Erst vor einem Monat hatten Madara, Izuna und Kenzo es auf einer Mission mit einem wirklich üblen Gegner zu tun bekommen, der Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe war, die sie in Atem hielt. Stundenlang hatten sie in einem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel verbracht, in dem Madara am meisten gekämpft hatte um seine Kameraden zu beschützen. Und als ihr Anführer dann ihm gegenüber stand und Madara sich sicher war, ihm würde ein erschöpfender Kampf auf Leben und Tod bevorstehen, da war Izuna neben ihn getreten. Er hatte von dem Ninja gefordert Madara in Ruhe zu lassen und er hatte es mit einem Blick voller Hass und Wut gesagt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... Aber ein Blick allein kann niemanden verletzen. Jedenfalls hatte Madara das bisher gedacht.

Aber der Anführer dieser Gruppe war allein bei Izunas Anblick zusammengebrochen, schreiend vor Schmerz und Furcht.

Diesem einen Vorfall waren ähnliche gefolgt. Momente da selbst die stärksten ihrer Feinde urplötzlich zusammenbrachen, wenn sie Izuna sahen. Schwarze Flammen, alles verzehrend, die nichts löschen konnte außer Izunas Wille.

Was auch immer das für Techniken waren, sie wurden von Izunas Gefühlen hervorgerufen und beeinflusst und mehr schlecht als recht kontrolliert. Trotzdem wuchs sein Ansehen im Clan immer weiter. Noch hieß es: „Izuna ist genauso begabt wie sein Bruder!" Aber Madara sah den Moment voraus, in dem es hieß, Izuna sei besser als er.

Uns so schlich sich der Samen des Hasses in die unschuldige Rivalität der Brüder.

Spätsommer 15

„Die Hyuuga sind kein leichter Gegner. Normalerweise wäre es kein Problem ihre Spione im Wald ausfindig zu machen. Aber wenn es darum geht Chakra zu sehen sind ihre Augen bedauerlicherweise besser als unsere." Yato tippte sich mit einem kleinen Zweig, mit dem er eine Karte des Waldes in dem sie sich befanden in den Erdboden gezeichnet hatte, nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. „Sie werden uns sehen bevor wir sie entdecken und den Ort wechseln. Also, wie locken wir sie aus ihren Verstecken?"

„Wie wäre es mit Doppelgängern?", schlug Shinoi vor.

„Das müssten Schattendoppelgänger sein und die verbrauchen relativ viel Chakra", sagte Madara. Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

Es war das erste Mal seit mehr als zwanzig Monaten, dass die drei Geschwister eine gemeinsame Mission hatten. In ihrem Standart-Team hatten sie immer Kenzo, Madaras bester Freund, und bis vor kurzem Nori begleitet. Shinoi arbeitete oft mit Natsuko und Yato zusammen, aber da Letztere gerade auf einer Einzelmission war ,waren beide Teams unterbesetzt. Gegen die gefährlichen Hyuuga hatte man sie deswegen zusammengelegt. Die Hyuuga waren hinter Informationen über das Sharingan her, vermutlich um ihr eigenes Doujutsu zu verbessern.

„Was ist, wenn wir sie durch Chakramarker ablenken?", überlegte Shinoi laut.

Yato schüttelte den Kopf. „Laut unsere Informationen sehen sie Chakra nicht nur als unförmige Wolke, wie wir, sondern können tatsächlich die Chakralinien des menschlichen Körpers ausmachen. So etwas wird sie nicht täuschen."  
>„Es sei denn..." Madara warf seinem Bruder einen raschen Blick zu. Hier würden seine Fähigkeiten von großem Nutzen sein. „Es sei denn die Marker sind so groß, dass sie sie blenden. Eine Chakramenge die so leuchtet, dass sie die Hyuuga blind macht. Wir überraschen sie mitten in ihrem Lager. Das allein gibt uns einige Sekunden Vorsprung. Wenn sie dann ihr Byakugan aktivieren werden sie geblendet, was uns mehr als genug Zeit zum Angriff gibt."<p>

„Aber wie sollen wir sie finden, wenn wir ebenfalls nichts sehen können? Wie kommen wir unbemerkt in ihr Lager?", fragte Kenzo.  
>„Mit meiner Kuchiyose", erwiderte Madara. „Das ist das geringste Problem."<p>

Yato überlegte. „Wenn ihr Doujutsu wirkliche meilenweit reicht, wie man sagt, wissen sie längst wo wir sind. Aber sie können nicht damit rechnen, dass wir in einer Sekunde verschwinden und in der nächsten direkt in ihrer Mitte wieder auftauchen. Also werden sie ihr Byakugan nicht ständig aktiv haben, jedenfalls nicht alle von ihnen."

„Und wenn wir in einem riesigen Feuerwirbel oder etwas ähnlich Eindrucksvollem auftauchen, bemerken sie zwar unsere Anwesenheit sofort, können aber nicht mehr sehen als jeder andere Mensch auch. Dann sind wir wiederum im Vorteil, weil das Chakra uns nicht so sehr blendet wie sie, wir aber ihre Bewegungen voraussehen", führte Shinoi den Gedanken weiter. „Ja, das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht."  
>„Es ist vollkommen verrückt", widersprach Yato. „Den Überraschungsmoment aufzugeben indem man sich so laut ankündigt... Aber in diesem speziellem Fall könnte es funktionieren. Unter Umständen."<p>

„Natürlich wird es funktionieren, mein Bruder ist schließlich ein Genie!", lachte Shinoi und stand auf. „Okay, Madara-san, was müssen wir tun?"

„Eine Sekunde nur." Madara biss sich in den Daumen und presste die Handfläche auf den Boden. Eine weiße Rauchwolke später stand dort eine grau-schwarz gestreifte Katze von der Größe eines Kalbes neben ihnen.

„Kashikoi Senshi", begrüßte ihn die Katze und beugte leicht ihr Haupt. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„In diesem Wald rastet eine Gruppe von vier bis fünf Ninja. Kannst du sie aufspüren?"

„Natürlich. Sie stehen direkt hinter Euch."  
>Yato rollte mit den Augen, Kenzo versteckte ein Grinsen und Izuna kicherte. Madara aber lächelte nur schwach. „Nicht wir. Sie müssten schon etwas weiter weg sein."<p>

Die Katze legte den Kopf schief. „Da ist etwas, ja. Eine Gruppe von fünf, ein sechster etwas weiter abseits in unsere Richtung."

Madara nickte. „Das sind sie. Könntest du mein Team und mich über deine Dimension direkt in ihre Mitte teleportieren?"

Sofort sträubte die Ninjakatze ihr Fell. „In meine Welt kommt niemand, der keinen Vertrag mit mir hat!"

„Das ist schon okay", erwiderte Shinoi rasch. „Wir wollen ja gar nicht in deiner Welt bleiben. Wir benutzen sie nur als eine Art Tor um hier in unserer Welt schnell von Ort zu Ort zu kommen."  
>Das Tier rümpfte die Nase. „Ihr bleibt nicht länger als eine halbe Sekunde dort! Wehe ihr lasst mich los bevor wir wieder hier sind, dann fresse ich euch bei lebendigem Leibe auf!"<p>

„Versprochen!", sagten die vier eilig.

„Also schön. Ich halte euch zwar für unsagbar dumm, aber an mir soll's nicht liegen. Ich hoffe doch wohl, ihr erwartet nicht von mir zu kämpfen?"

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie Madara. „Wir wollen sogar, dass du so schnell wie möglich in deine Welt zurückkehrst sobald du uns abgeliefert hast. Wir werden dann nämlich mit Feuer um uns werfen und wollen dich nicht verletzen."  
>„Menschen", murmelte die Ninjakatze. „Macht doch alle was ihr wollt..."<p>

Die Ninja achteten darauf, dass jeder eine Hand voll Fell der Katze griff. Einen leisen Knall später war die Lichtung leer.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschienen sie in der Mitte des feindlichen Lagers. Im selben Moment in dem die Katze wieder verschwand schossen die Uchiha auch schon ihre Feuerjutsus auf alles, was sich da bewegte. Überraschte Schreie wurden laut als die Hyuuga sich hinterrücks überfallen sahen. Sie gingen sofort in Kampfstellung. Dicke Krampfadern bildeten sich an ihren Schläfen, als sie ihr Byakugan aktivierten. Rote Augen starrten zurück, halb verdeckt von blendenden Flammen. Shinoi und Madara stochen zwei der Ninja nieder, bevor sie eine Chance hatten sich zu wehren. Yato war bald in einem Nahkampf mit einem weiteren Shinobi verwickelt. Nur dank seines Sharingans war er in der Lage sich gegen dessen claneigenen Taijutsus zu behaupten. Ein Treffer dieser Hände konnte tödlich sein – aber jemand, der die Bewegungen seines Gegners vorhersah, ließ sich erst gar nicht treffen. Kenzo hatte es da schon schwerer. Er versuchte seinen Gegner mit Kunais und Feuerattacken auf Abstand zu halten und ihn in das Flammeninferno seiner Kameraden zu treiben.

Izuna hatte sich von der Gruppe entfernt um den Späher zu suchen, von dem die Katze ihnen erzählt hatte während seine Geschwister sich um die anderen Feinde kümmerten.

Doch die Hyuuga erholten sich schnell von dem Schrecken. Der Tod ihrer Kameraden trieb sie an und so griffen sie mit neuer Entschlossenheit an. Erst als Izuna seinen Gegner besiegte und zu ihnen zurückkam, gelang es ihnen schließlich die Spione nach einem harten Kampf zu besiegen.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren schleiften sie die Leichen in die Mitte des Lagers.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie", sagte Yato und deutete auf die Körper. „Shinoi-sama und Kenzo können ihre Sachen nach Informationen durchsuchen und ihr beide-"

„Wir durchkämmen das Gebiet nach Hinweisen, ob vielleicht noch mehr Feinde in der Gegend sind", unterbrach ihn Madara rasch. „Komm, Izuna-san."

Yato sah dem jungen Uchiha verblüfft nach, als dieser die Hand seines Bruders ergriff und ihn mit sich zog. Er hatte eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollen...

Außer Hörweite des Lagers stieß Madara seinen Bruder von sich und gegen einen Baum.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das?!", rief er wütend. Seine Sharingan funkelten zornig.

„Was sollte was?", fragte Izuna verwirrt und wich vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. „Wovon redest du?"

„Wir hätten dein Jutsu hier wirklich gebrauchen können! Mit diesen schwarzen Flammen hättest du das ganze Lager im Alleingang ausheben können. Yato-san wird seinen rechten Arm eine Woche lang nicht mehr bewegen können und Nee-san sah aus als hätte sie Schmerzen in der Brust, da wo dieser eine Hyuuga sie getroffen hat. Warum hast du nichts getan?"

„Ich... Natürlich habe ich etwas getan! Ich hab den sechsten Mann außerhalb erledigt und euch geholfen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Du weißt genau wovon ich rede! Dich von der Gruppe zu entfernen war nicht abgemacht." Madara trat auf ihn zu. Seine Stimme verlor etwas von ihrer Härte als er sagte: „Ist es wegen den Schmerzen? Tut es wirklich so sehr weh, wenn du es benutzt?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht..."

„Aber warum dann?"

„Ich..." Izuna trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Hör mal, können wir das nicht-"  
>„Nein, können wir nicht."<p>

Der jüngere Bruder schluckte. „Niemand... Niemand weiß doch davon. Bis auf dir."

„Ja, und? Willst du auf eine Leben-oder-Tod-Situation warten bis du es zeigst? Wie viele deiner Kameraden wirst du bis dahin sterben lassen?"

„Niemanden! Ich... Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre jemand umgekommen!"

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass es das nächste Mal nicht passiert. Schließlich könnte ich der Nächste sein, der auf dich angewiesen ist."

„Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen", flüsterte Izuna. „Das weißt du. Ich würde mit allem kämpfen was ich habe."

„Aber für Nee-san nicht, oder was?"

„Verdammt, ich weiß, dass ich sie alle hätte erledigen können! Aber das wollte ich nicht, okay? Ich wollte nicht, dass alle glauben ich wäre superstark oder so." Izuna sah betreten zu Boden.

Da verstand Madara. Tatsache war, Izuna _war_ superstark. Madara hatte ihn auch nie für eine außergewöhnlich bescheidene Person gehalten. Tatsächlich prahlte er immer gerne vor ihm, wenn er eine neue Technik erlernt hatte. Aber bei diesen schwarzen Flammen, erinnerte er sich, war das anders gewesen. Izuna wollte diese unglaublichen Kräfte geheim halten, wollte den Ruhm, der damit einher ging, von sich weisen. Wegen Madara.

Madara war immer der Bessere gewesen. Der Ältere, der Erfahrenere, der Talentiertere. Er war Izuna immer eine Nasenspitze voraus gewesen. Doch in den letzten Monaten hatte er ihn langsam eingeholt und das hatte ihr Verhältnis mehr angespannt als jemals zuvor. Izuna glaubte, dass Madara ihn hassen würde, wenn er ihm jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit des Clans stahl. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Doch das aktiv vermeiden zu wollen war das Schlimmste, was er hätte tun können. Sein Bruder hatte immer davon geträumt, mit Izuna gemeinsam an der Spitze des Clans zu stehen. Sicher hätte er es nicht gemocht, ihn als ihm übergeordnet akzeptieren zu müssen. Aber möglicherweise hätte er sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen können. Doch dass Izuna sein Talent zu verbergen versuchte, gab Madara das Gefühl, dass er auf ihn, den Schwächeren, herabsah. Und das war eine vollkommen andere Sache.

„Du verstehst überhaupt nicht, worum es geht", fauchte Madara. Dann wandte er sich zornig um und lief davon. Auf Izunas Rufe achtete er nicht mehr.

Von diesem Tag an wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Aus dem freundschaftlichen Wettkampf der Brüder wurde eine bittere Rivalität. Als der Herbst kam hatten sie sich so weit voneinander distanziert, als wären sie nur noch entfernt verwandte Cousins und keine Brüder. Noriko war verzweifelt, sie verstand nicht was mit ihren Söhnen los war. Als der Winter kam und sie um Neujahr das Totenfeuer entzündeten und Nori gedachten, erzählte Izuna seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester von seinen neuen Kräften. Beide ermunterten ihn natürlich, sie aktiv einzusetzen. Niedergeschlagen gehorchte er ihnen, aber Madaras Verhalten ihm gegenüber wurde wenn möglich nur noch eisiger dadurch. Bald schon war Izuna das neue Wunderkind des Clans. Mehrfach führte er ihn siegreich durch schwierige Kämpfe und das obgleich er kaum vierzehn Jahre alt war.

Nach außen hin gab Madara vor, stolz auf seinen Bruder zu sein. Aber jeder mit einem Sharingan konnte sehen, dass er sich dabei nicht allzu viel Mühe gab. Die Uchiha lernten schnell ihn darauf nicht anzusprechen. Er reagierte aggressiv auf Ermutigungen oder gar Trostworte und sein Training war härter als je zuvor. Noch immer übte er viel mit der Gruppe an Jugendlichen zusammen oder lieferte sich einen Zweikampf mit Kenzo. Immer öfter verbrachten die beiden Freunde Zeit miteinander, die Madara sonst mit seinem Bruder verbracht hätte. Izuna hatte ihn in der Gruppe nie als Anführer herausgefordert, aber Madara wusste, dass viele insgeheim zu ihm aufsahen.

Für Madara zählte nichts mehr außer seinem Training. Kenzo war der Einzige der an seiner Seite stand. Auch er wollte um jeden Preis stärker werden, musste er doch sein Manko ausgleichen, dass er kein Sharingan hatte. Doch darüber vergaß der junge Uchiha alles andere. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Izuna mittlerweile privaten Unterricht von Nakayama bekam. Er bemerkte nichts von den vielen Abenden im Frühling, in denen sich Shinoi und Yato heimlich aus dem Dorf schlichen und erst am Morgen müde und mit roten Köpfen wiederkehrten. Selbst von Izunas neuem Genjutsu, das seinem Feind ein zweiwöchiges Trauma verpasste, erfuhr er erst viel später als alle anderen.

Dann kam der Sommer. Der Krieg zog erneut über das Land. Das Schicksal schlug wieder zu.

Anfang Sommer 16

„Verflucht!" Madara schlug mit der Faust gegen den nächsten Baum. Der Schmerz in seinen Fingern tat gut, schaffte es aber nicht annähernd seine Wut zu vertreiben. Zorn, Verbitterung und Scham kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand.

„Madara-san", sagte Kenzo leise, „das ist nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass-"

Doch Madara schlug die Hand seines besten Freundes weg, die dieser ihm tröstend auf die Schulter hatte legen lassen.

„Es ist meine Schuld!", rief er aus und schlug erneut auf den Baum ein. „Wäre ich nicht so engstirnig gewesen... Hätte ich ihn an die Front geschickt anstatt ihn in der Flanke zu belassen, wäre es nicht dazu gekommen!"

„Du wolltest nur deinen Bruder beschützen", beharrte der Uchiha.

Aber Madara wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Er hatte Izuna nicht von der Front ferngehalten, weil er ihn beschützen wollte. Er hatte es getan, damit er nicht noch mehr Ruhm in der Schlacht erntete. Er hatte es getan, damit man ihn nicht noch mehr lobte, nicht noch mehr Lieder über ihn sang.

Wäre Izuna an der Front gewesen, hätten diese verfluchten Uzumaki mit ihren verdammten Beschwörungen keine Chance gehabt.

Madara hatte diesen Krieg nicht angeführt, aber er war mit in der Gruppe gewesen, die die Strategie ausgelegt hatten. Er war für die Zuteilung der Teams zuständig gewesen und hatte sich an den Standard gehalten, die stärksten und erfahrensten Teams an die Front zu schicken. Aber Izuna war ein besonderer Fall. Er war viel zu jung, zu unerfahren, aber dabei doch stärker als die meisten Erwachsenen. Uchiha hatte Uzumaki in dieser Schlacht besiegt, aber es war knapp gewesen.

Die Wut über sich selbst brodelte noch immer in Madara, aber er gab sich Mühe seine Emotionen zu beherrschen.

„Wie viele Tote?", fragte er schließlich beinahe neutral.

Madara hatte das Beratungszelt eben erst verlassen. Er hatte es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Doch Kenzo, der ihn inzwischen fast überall hin begleitete, war etwas länger geblieben und würde die Zahlen wissen.

Doch sein Freund zögerte.

„Drei Tote, sieben Schwerverletzte", murmelte er dann.

Madara fluchte. In guten Zeiten maß ihr Clan gerade mal fünfzig Mann. So viele in einer einzigen Schlacht zu verlieren war kaum noch als Sieg zu bezeichnen.

„Gib mir die Liste", forderte er schließlich, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich zu Kenzo umzudrehen.

„Mach schon!", fuhr er ihn an, als der Junge schon wieder zögerte. Schließlich hielt er das Papier in der Hand und scannte die Namen.

Und da stockte ihm der Atem.

„Nein", hauchte er.

„Madara-san, es tut mir Leid. Bitte, du hast wirklich keine-"

Madara hörte ihm nicht zu. Das Blatt fiel ihm aus der Hand als er herumwirbelte und wie ein Blitz zurück in die Zeltstadt rannte. Drückende Stimmung herrschte im Lager der Uchiha. Viele von ihnen warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zu und er _hasste_sie, er hasste sie alle!

Schließlich war er bei Izuna angelangt. Sein Bruder hockte vor einer einfachen Bahre mit weißem Tuch bedeckt. Tränen aus Blut liefen über seine Wangen.

Madara fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, seine Eifersucht vollkommen vergessen als er auf das bleiche Gesicht seiner Mutter hinab starrte.

Uchiha Noriko war tot.

Und die Welt brach zusammen.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich Madara ihr über die blauen Lippen. Seine Sharingan huschten über ihre Gestalt, nach irgendeiner Form von Lebenszeichen suchend. Aber da war nichts. Das weiße Tuch, dass ihren Körper bis zum Hals bedeckte, war an mehreren Stellen mit Blut durchtränkt und ihre schwarzen Augen sahen blicklos nach oben.

Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach Madaras, die er so fest zur Faust geballt hatte, dass seine eigenen Fingernägel ihm ins Fleisch schnitten.

Madara fuhr herum und sah seinen Bruder an. Izuna sah aus als hätte man ihm das Herz herausgerissen. Und doch drückte er Madaras Hand leicht, bevor er den Blick wieder ihrer Mutter zuwandte. Er verzieh ihm.

Madara würde sich nie selbst verzeihen.

Ruckartig stand er auf, den Blick nicht von seiner toten Mutter wendend.

„Onii-san?", fragte Izuna leise, als er den entschlossenen Blick in Madaras Miene sah. Es war so lange her, dass er ihn 'großer Bruder' genannt hatte.

Madara schluckte hart. „Ich... Ich werde es wieder gut machen", versprach er leise, aber fest. „Ich werde es wieder gut machen, Kaa-san. Das verspreche ich." Dann wandte er sich eben so abrupt wieder Izuna zu, der ihn mit großen Augen betrachtete.

„Ab sofort", verkündete er heiser, „wirst du die Führung unserer Generation übernehmen, Izuna."

Der Jüngere wollte widersprechen, aber er schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Du bist der Stärkere von uns beiden und alle wissen das. Als Stratege bist du genauso gut wie ich. Ab heute wirst du die Übungsgruppe anführen und ich erwarte, dass du eines Tages die Führung über den gesamten Clan übernimmst. Ich habe dir deinen rechtmäßigen Platz verwehrt weil ich neidisch auf dich war. Hätte ich dich zu ihr an die Front geschickt, wäre Kaa-san jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben." Er schluckte hart. In Izunas Augen glitzerten neue Tränen als Madara sich vor ihm kniete, sodass sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Er legte seinem kleinen Bruder beide Hände auf die Schultern und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Du hast es geschafft, Otoutou. Du hast mich übertroffen. Jetzt versprich mir, dass du deine Kräfte benutzen wirst, um den Uchiha-Clan immer zu beschützen!"

„Madara..."

„Versprich es mir!"

Izuna schloss gequält die Augen. „Ich verspreche es."

„Gut." Er drückte ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor er von ihm abließ. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten spürte er wieder die alte Verbundenheit und Liebe zu seinem Bruder. Wie hatte er das nur aus den Augen verlieren können?

Madara war immer furchtbar stolz und selbstbewusst gewesen. Zuzugeben, dass er unterlegen war, die Führung abzugeben... Es war vielleicht das Schwerste was er je getan hatte und doch fühlte er sich, als wäre ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von ihm genommen worden. Er wusste, sein Clan wäre bei Izuna in guten Händen.

Als Madara schließlich aufstand um alles für die Einbalsamierung zu organisieren, blieb Izuna stumm bei Norikos Leiche zurück. Und so wie sein Bruder vor ihm tat auch er einen Schwur bei den leeren Augen seiner Mutter.

„Ich bin nicht der Stärkere von uns beiden", flüsterte er gequält. „Ich war nur einen Moment lang unvorsichtig. Aber wenn es das ist, was es braucht... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Augen einen Schatten über Onii-san werfen." Zaghaft streckte er die Hand aus und schloss die Augen seiner Mutter.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kaa-san. Aber es ist besser, wenn du das nicht mehr siehst."

November 16

„Onii-san! Onii-san, komm, schnell!", rief Izuna, ein panischer Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Madara fuhr herum, das Sharingan wirbelte in seinen Augen.

Der Krieg mit den Uzumaki war zuende. Sie hatten den feindlichen Clan unterworfen und Madara begleitete den Zug der Verletzten durch den Wald zurück ins Lager, während Izuna und einige andere Ninja links und rechts ausgeschwärmt waren um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand folgte.

„Was ist passiert, Izuna-sama?", fragte er und kam eilig herüber.

Izuna zuckte zusammen. Sama. Er hasste es, wenn sein Bruder ihn so nannte. Nur die stärksten Shinobi des Clans wurden von ihresgleichen mit diesem Suffix angesprochen, das sonst nur für die wenigen Kunoichi reserviert war, die es schafften das Sharingan zu erwecken. Izuna hatte sich diese Ehre nur durch eines verdient: durch seine verfluchten Augen.

Izunas Hände zitterten ebenso sehr wie seine Stimme, als er hervorbrachte: „Es... Es ist Kenzo, er ist... ein Hinterhalt-"

Madara wartete nicht bis er aussprach. Die Augen entsetzt geweitet rauschte er in die Richtung davon, aus der Izuna gekommen war. Der jüngere Bruder warf noch einen Blick zurück zu dem Zug.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte Hisa, seine Großmutter und die Begabteste in Sachen Heilen.

Doch Izuna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte es ist schon zu spät. Entschuldigung, ich... Ich muss zu meinem Bruder."

Die alte Frau nickte verstehend und lächelte traurig. Izuna fühlte sich unheimlich schlecht.

Kurzentschlossen wandte er sich um und jagte seinem Bruder hinterher.

Als er auf der Lichtung ankam blieb er am Rande stehen, im Schatten eines Baumes. Seine Finger krallten sich in die harte Rinde, als er sah wie Madara vor Kenzos zusammengesunkener Gestalt auf die Knie fiel. Blut war überall auf dem Boden und beschmutzte seine Hosen, doch das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte nur entsetzt in die dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes. Kenzo gab einen gurgelnden Laut von sich. Schwach hob er den Arm in einer unbestimmten Geste, doch seine Hand fiel fast sofort wieder nichtssagend zu Boden. Er öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, aber es kam nichts als ein Schwall Blut heraus. Man hatte ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Izunas Fingernägel krallten sich noch tiefer in das Holz. Er wollte nichts mehr als seinen Blick von diesem grausigem Bild abwenden, aber er zwang sich zuzusehen.

„Nein... Nein, nicht du auch...", flüsterte Madara voller Schmerz. Seine Finger glitten über den vollkommen blutdurchtränkten Verband, den Izuna notdürftig um seinen Hals angelegt hatte bevor er Hilfe holen gegangen war.

„Nicht du auch noch...", flüsterte Madara wieder und stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

Izuna wollte zu ihm rennen, wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn trösten. Doch er hielt sich zurück, mit krampfhafter Anstrengung hielt er sich zurück und beobachtete Kenzos verzweifelten Todeskampf. Würde Madara...?

Da!

Madara wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam zog er ein Kunai aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich werde dich nicht vergessen", versprach er leise. „Und ich werde es diesen Uzumaki heimzahlen."

Kenzo starrte ihn. Ein, zwei Sekunden lang. Dann nickte er langsam. Derart seiner Stimme beraubt gab es nichts was er noch hätte sagen können.

Madara stach zu.

Blut spritzte über seinen Oberkörper und über sein Gesicht. Kalt waren seine Augen als er Kenzo seinen letzten Atemzug machen sah.

Izuna stieß den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte. Fast eine ganze Minute stand er nur stumm da und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der reglos vor dem leblosen Körper saß. Schließlich aber trat er nach vorn.

Madara fuhr herum als er das Rascheln seiner Schritte hörte. Das Kunai flog aus seiner Hand und direkt auf Izuna zu. Mühelos fing er es aus der Luft auf. Madara stolperte kurz als er aufstand und Izuna erkannte.

„Du...", wisperte er. Das Blut tropfte von seinen Händen. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick darauf.

„Ich... Ich habe..."

Izuna schüttelte den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie die Stille auf seinen Bruder wirken musste. Anklagend. Dabei war Izuna lediglich fasziniert von dem Blick in diesen roten Augen. Und dem neuen Muster in ihnen.

„Shh, Onii-san, es ist okay", flüsterte er und trat zu seinem Bruder. Er so sah schrecklich... gebrochen aus. Es tat Izuna in der Seele weh zu spüren wie er zusammenzuckte, als er ihn zaghaft in den Arm nahm.

„Du hast ihm einen Gefallen getan... Niemand hätte ihn mehr retten können."

„Ich... Ich habe Kenzo..." Madara stockte wieder.

Izuna murmelte beruhigende Worte und strich seinem Bruder langsam über den Rücken. Dann plötzlich brach der Damm und Madara begann zu weinen. Heiße Tränen durchnässten Izunas Shirt als Madara sich an ihn klammerte als wäre er seine letzte Rettungsleine.

Und Izuna hasste sich selbst. Er hasste sich für das, was er ihm antat – und doch musste es sein.

„Vergib mir", murmelte er in Madaras schwarzes Haar. Doch sein Bruder hörte ihn nicht und selbst wenn er es doch getan hätte, hätte er die Worte wohl nicht verstanden.

Er wusste nicht, dass Izuna es gewesen war, der Kenzo getötet hatte.


	10. Senju Hashirama

Es ist Krieg. Soldat kämpft gegen Soldat und doch weiß keiner von ihnen genau, warum sie eigentlich die Waffen gegen einander erheben. Geht es um Geld? Um Land oder Besitztümer? Geht es nur um den eifersüchtigen Streit zweier Herrscher? Gar um eine Frau? Für welchen nichtigen Grund riskieren sie ihr Leben?

Und dann ist es Winter und beide Partein sitzen frierend in ihrem Schützengraben. Es ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Und plötzlich kommen sie hervor, wie Füchse aus ihrem Bau die das erste Sonnenlicht riechen. Sie legen die Waffen nieder, reichen sich die Hände, teilen ihren Proviant und öffnen die Geschenke ihrer Familien.

Den was hält den, der nicht weiß wofür er kämpft, davon ab den feind zum Freund zu machen?

_Weihnachtsfriede, 1914_

XxX

Februar 17

Es war kühl.

Es war friedlich.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Madara und Izuna Uchiha waren die gefeierten Wunderkinder ihres Clans. Sie waren die Ersten, so lang wie die Geschichte zurück ging, die diese neuartige Form der Augenkunst entwickelt hatten. _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Sie waren beide hoch geachtet und kämpften stets gemeinsam an forderster Front. Nach Norikos Tod hatte sich ihre Rivalität in Luft aufgelöst. Anstatt miteinander zu wetteifern halfen sie sich gegenseitig bei der Entwicklung neuer Jutsus.

Und doch nahmen sie selten an den Feiern teil, die ihnen zu Ehren gegeben wurden. Nie prahlten sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten vor anderen. Natürlich umgab sie eine neue Aura des Selbstbewusstseins. Doch niemand konnte sie arrogant nennen, wussten doch alle, dass ihr Verhalten auf ihren großartigen Fähigkeiten beruhte.

Keiner von ihnen rühmte sich damit. Denn nur die Brüder wussten, was der wirklich Schlüssel zum Mangekyou Sharingan war. Es lag nicht an ihrer Blutlinie und nicht an hartem Training. Man musste seinen besten Freund töten. Daran war nichts Ehrenhaftes, nichts Großartiges. Sie sprachen nie darüber, wie sie diese Augen erhalten hatten, auch nicht miteinander. Stattdessen gaben sie sich alle Mühe, das Opfer ihrer Freunde nicht zu verschwenden.

Nach Kenzos Tod hatte Madara die Regelungen um den besiegten Uzumaki-Clan in die eigenen Hände genommen. Der Clan wurde einer Vielfalt seiner Jutsus beraubt, die rebellischen unter den Shinobi hingerichtet und die Kinder zu zivilen Familien gegeben, auf das sie niemals den Weg des Ninja einschlugen. Es war Madaras Rache an dem Unbekannten, der Kenzo mit einem Hinterhalt überrascht hatte, von dem er nur vermuten konnte, dass er zu dem rothaarigen Clan gehörte.

Er erfuhr nie die Wahrheit. Obwohl sich Izuna furchtbar schlecht fühlte ob der Art und Weise, wie sein Bruder die Uzumaki behandelte, blieben seine Lippen verschlossen. Es war fast so etwas wie Ironie des Schicksals: Izuna war der Meinung Madara sei einfach zu gutherzig für diese Welt, dass er nicht eine Sekunde lang daran dachte sein eigener Bruder könnte ihn verraten. Umgekehrt hielt Madara den Jüngeren für den reinsten Engel, jedenfalls im Verglich zu ihm selbst. Zwar hatten sie beide das Leben ihrer Freunde beendet um ihnen die Qual des Sterbens zu erleichtern, doch während Izuna Nori aufrichtig geliebt hatte, konnte Madara nicht umhin dem Wunsch nach dem Mangekyou Sharingan nachzugeben, als er das Kunai erhob. Er war immerhin das Genie des Uchiha-Clans, er hatte lange vor Izuna begriffen, was dessen neue Stärke ausgelöst hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er in besonders dunklen Momenten mit dem Gedanken gespielt... Und als Kenzo so verletzlich vor sich lag, da war es nicht Mitleid gewesen, was ihn hatte handeln lassen. Mit einer derart durchtrennten Kehle hätte der Junge ohnehin nur noch wenige Sekunden zu leben gehabt. Nein, sein Hauptgedanke dabei war, dass Kenzos Tod nicht verschwendet sein sollte. Also hatte er zugestochen.

Izuna ahnte nicht, wie sehr Madara sich für diese Gedanken hasste und schämte, so sehr, dass er diese Gefühle an dem feindlichen Clan ausließ wann immer er konnte.

Die Uzumaki waren geschwächt, aber nicht vernichtet. Bald darauf schlossen sie eine Allianz mit dem mächtigsten Clan, den die Welt neben den Uchiha kannte. Dem einen Clan, mit dem die Sharinganträger bis jetzt eine direkte Konfrontation vermieden hatten: den Senju.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die verbündeten Clans einen Auftraggeber gefunden hatten, der sie in das Territorium der Uchiha entsandte. Und natürlich wurden diese sofort von dem Daimyo des Landes angeheuert, in dem sie sich befanden, das Gebiet zu verteidigen.

Das Krieg bevor stand war offensichtlich. Doch noch schlichen die beiden Clans umeinander herum. Sie spionierten einander aus (oder versuchten es zumindest), befragten Verbündete die schon einmal gegen ihre Feinde gekämpft hatten nach deren Fähigkeiten und schmiedeten neue Waffen.

Es war knapp eine Woche nach Izunas fünfzehnten Geburtstag, dass Madara sich gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel Hayao dem Schmied und einer Kunoichi aus der Übungsgruppe namens Rika in die nächste Stadt aufmachte, um neues Metall für die Herstellung der Waffen zu kaufen.

Es war an diesem Tag, dass sich Madara Uchiha und Hashirama Senju zum ersten Mal begegneten.

Mit geübter Hand wog Madara das kurze Ninjato in der Hand. Hayao stritt sich mit dem Verkäufer des Ladens um die Metallpreise während Rika eine lange Reihe unterschiedlich langer Senbon untersuchte. Keiner der beiden wandte sich um als die Tür zum Laden sich leise öffnete. Auch Madara warf nur aus Gewohnheit aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick hinüber – doch dann erstarrte er.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", murmelte er, als er das Clanzeichen auf den Rüstungen der drei Ninja erkannte.

„Das sieh sich doch einer an", sagte er laut genug, das alle Köpfte sich zu ihm umwandten. Lässig hatte er eine Hand an der Hüfte und lehnte sich an die Wand, als hätte er nicht das Geringste zu befürchten von den drei feindlichen Shinobi. Und, ganz ehrlich, das hatte er auch nicht.

„Ihr müsst ja ganz schön dreist sein, die Waffen, mit denen ihr aufs Schlachtfeld ziehen wollt, von euren zukünftigen Gegner selbst zu kaufen."

Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag nun bei ihm. Hayao runzelte die Stirn und bedeutete dem Verkäufer sich zurückzuziehen. Rika hatte ihre Hand griffbereit an ihrer Kunaitasche. Sie alle ließen die Fremden nicht aus den Augen.

Sie waren zu dritt. Der Anführer war ein hochgewachsener, kräftiger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren und dunklen Augen, die sich streng in Madaras bohrten. Er trug ein langes zweischneidiges Schwert auf dem Rücken. Nach Ninjamaßstäben war er alt, sicher schon über vierzig, aber noch zeigte sich kein graues Haar auf seinem Kopf. Der Shinobi neben ihm jedoch hatte schneeweiße Haare, obgleich er kaum zwanzig Jahre alt sein konnte. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Madara und die anderen Uchiha stirnrunzelnd und mit offensichtlichen Misstrauen an.

Der Letzte der Gruppe war ebenfalls recht groß, aber schlanker als der Anführer. Sein braunes Haar ging ihm beinahe bis zu den Schulterblättern, etwas das, wie Madara wusste, sich nur die stärksten Shinobi erlaubten, war es doch in der Schlacht ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Handicap. Die Augen dieses letzten Mannes (Madara schätzte ihn auf drei- bis fünfundzwanzig) waren ruhig und dunkel wie tiefe Seen. Er behielt alle anwesenden Uchiha wachsam im Auge, schien aber nicht sonderlich beunruhigt von der brenzligen Situation zu sein.

Sie alle trugen das Clanzeichen der Senju auf ihren silbernen und schwarzen Rüstungen.

„Uchiha-san", sagte der Anführer schließlich höflich, aber mit knirschenden Zähnen. Zu Madaras großem Ärger wandte er sich an Hayao, dem ältesten anwesenden Shinobi. „Wir hatten nicht erwartet, so früh bereits auf euch zu treffen."

„Warum nicht?", zischte Madara, gerade als Hayao etwas erwidern wollte. „Das hier ist unser Land. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"

Der Senju rümpfte die Nase in seine Richtung. „Dieses Land gehört dem Daimyo, keinem Ninja Clan. Nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass es verboten ist sich in dem Land zu bewaffnen, gegen dessen Ninja man kämpft. Im Gegenteil, stärkst das nicht sogar die Wirtschaft des Landes?"

Madara wollte ihm den Hals umdrehen.

„Ich schlage vor ihr verschwindet jetzt", fauchte er. Für einen Moment ließ er seine Sharingan drohend aufblitzen und bemerkte zufrieden, wie der Senju kurz zusammenzuckte. „Ihr seid hier unerwünscht."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass-"

„Mein Neffe hat recht", ging Hayao kühl dazwischen. Er kam zu Madara herüber und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Vermutlich wollte er ihn daran hindern, sich hier und jetzt auf die Senju zu stürzen. Das schürte Madaras Zorn nur noch mehr. Als wenn er hier, mitten in einer Stadt voller Zivilisten, einen Kampf anfangen würde!

„Ihr habt das Recht einzukaufen wo immer Ihr wollt, Senju-san. Aber dieser Laden gehört dem Sohn des Onkels der Schwägerin des besten Freundes meines Cousins dritten Grades, und ich versichere Ihnen er würde ungern die Feinde seiner Familie beliefern."

„Moment", sprach da mit einem Mal der Shinobi mit den langen Haaren, „wenn es um eine Schwägerin eines besten Freundes geht, dann macht das aus euch noch lange keine Familie!"

„Ein bester Freund wird automatisch zur Familie gezählt. Und mit ihm auch dessen gesamte Familie", erklärte Hayao mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Ach, und was ist wenn diese Familie euch nicht ausstehen kann?", fragte der Weißhaarige feindselig.

„Dann zählt der Freund als familienlos", meinte Madara.

„Weil ihr seine Verwandtschaft einfach ignoriert?"  
>„Nein, weil wir sie auslöschen." Madara lächelte böse.<p>

Stille.

„Haha, der war gut!", lachte der jüngere Braunhaarige. Es klang ein wenig gezwungen, als wolle er die gespannte Atmosphäre entschärfen. Als er bemerkte, dass er damit eher einen Funken über dem Pulverfass geschlagen hatte, trat er eilig den Rückzug an.

„Oto-san, ich hab da drüben noch diesen einen Laden gesehen mit diesen.. Dingens, du weißt schon, das wollte ich euch noch zeigen!"

Der nickte nur kurz, als kümmere es ihn nicht wie erbärmlich die Ausrede war. „Wir sehen uns auf dem Schlachtfeld, Uchiha-san."

„Ich freu mich schon drauf", murmelte Madara, als die Senju den Laden verließen. „Ich freu mich darauf so viele von euch wie möglich zu töten..."

Nur eine Woche später war es so weit: Die erste Schlacht zwischen Uchiha und Senju fand statt.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Gegnern besaßen die Uchiha zur Zeit keinen festen 'Anführer'. Politisch geleitet wurden sie vom Rat der Ältesten, doch diese waren selten in einer wirklichen Schlacht anwesend. Stattdessen gab es einen Befehlshaber der über den einzelnen Gruppen stand, welche wiederum Unteranführer hatten. Der Befehlshaber wechselte beinahe von Schlacht zu Schlacht. Es gab eine zehn Mann starke Hierarchiekette. Auf diese Weise würden die Uchiha stets weiterkämpfen, auch wenn ihnen der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde.

In dieser ersten Schlacht war Reizei der Anführer. Madara hatte bereits in Missionen unter ihm gedient und wusste, dass er dem Mann vertrauen konnte. Aber er befand sich nicht in dessen Hauptdivision – Madara war Anführer der rechten Flanke. Seine Aufgabe war es, sich im Hauptgefecht zurück zu halten und abzuwarten, ob sich eine Möglichkeit ergab dem Feind in die Seite zu fallen. Und das war genau was er tat.

„Seit ihr bereit?", fragte Madara, gerade so leise dass die Gruppe an etwa fünfzig Ninja ihn hören konnte. Der Schlachtlärm in der Ferne hatte an Lautstärke gewonnen. Das Gelände geriet ihnen zum Vorteil – es war flaches Land mit stellenweise zwei Meter hohem Gras, das ganz wunderbar brennen würde.

Madara erhielt Zustimmung. Entschlossen begann er, die Handzeichen zu machen.

Hund – Wildschwein – Schaf.

Die Luft um sie herum begann für einen Moment zu verschwimmen. Einen Moment später verwandelten sich die graublauen Assasinen-Uniformen der Uchiha in silberne und schwarze Rüstungen – solche wie die drei Senju getragen hatten, die Madara getroffen hatte. Ihre roten Augen nahmen ein unauffälliges Braun, Grau oder Blau an und auch die Haarfarbe veränderte sich bei einigen von ihnen. Mit etwas Glück würden die Senju sie für ihre eigenen Leute halten – während die Uchiha mit dem Sharingan allesamt sofort durch diese einfache Illusion sahen.

„Los geht's!", befahl Madara.

„Hai!", schallte es zurück. Die Armee machte sich auf den Weg in die Schlacht.

Madara bedauerte, dass er Izuna nicht an seiner Seite haben konnte. Doch er war in der linken Flanke postiert, für den Fall dass seine besonderen Augen gebraucht wurden.

Als seine Gruppe auf dem Feld ankam war die Schlacht bereits in vollem Gange. Schwerter und Kunai blitzen auf, das Kriegsgeheul der feindlichen Ninja schallte in den Ohren und blendende Flammen versengten rotes Fleisch.

Madaras Plan ging auf. Die Senju griffen sie nicht an bis sie fast schon bei ihnen waren – und dann war es zu spät. An eine klare Trennung von Freund und Feind gewöhnt wurden die Senju überrascht und die erste Linie fast ohne Widerstand niedergemäht. Madara ließ schon bald seine Tarnung fallen als er aufflog und zog seine Sense. Das Adrenalin in seinen Andern genießend zog er durch seine Feinde. Er griff an, parierte, stieß zu, blockte und drängte seine Feinde zurück. Das war, bis wie aus dem Nichts eine riesige Wasserwelle ihn von den Füßen riss.

'Ninjutsu, hm?', dachte er, während er sich wieder aufrappelte. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und war alsbald in der Luft, sich nach dem Angreifer umsehend. Es schien, der Schuldige war der weißhaarige Typ, den er in dem Waffenladen gesehen hatte.

„Seiichi, Hikaku, Rika", rief er die drei Ninja zusammen, die ihm am nächsten waren. Sie sahen auf und er machte eine Reihe von Handzeichen, die unter den Uchiha geläufig waren, um seinen Plan zu erklären. Sie nickten, machten sich von ihren Feinden los und deckten ihm den Rücken.

Madara stieß einen weiteren Senju zurück, der sich auf ihn stürzen wollte und benutzte seinen Kopf kurzerhand als Trittbrett um sich in die Luft zu befördern.

„Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!", rief er aus und blies eine gewaltige Feuerkugel auf den weißhaarigen Senju herab.

„Suiton: Hahonryuu!"

Die Masse an Wasser, die gegen Madaras Flammen preschte war erschreckend – aber es war genau das, was er brauchte. Es gab eine riesige Dampfexplosion die das Schlachtfeld kurzzeitig in weißen Nebel tauchte. Madaras Verbündete ergriffen ihre Chance sofort und nutzten den Dampf als Deckung, um den Suitonnutzer in einen Taijutsukampf zu verwickeln, in dem sie dank ihrer Augen einen großen Vorteil hatten.

Madara, dessen Rüstung von den Samurai gegen Hitze verstärkt worden war, war gegen den heißen Dampf besonders geschützt. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich er hätte einen der großen Kriegsfane seines Clans, um den Dampf besser kontrollieren zu können. Aber da ließ sich jetzt nichts machen. Der Kriegsfan war das Zeichen des Clanführers, eine Position die nur in äußersten Notzeiten unter den Uchiha gewählt wurde.

Madara benutzte Shunshin no Jutsu um hinter den Senju zu gelangen und machte sich bereit zum Todesstoß – als plötzlich etwas heftig an seinem Bein zog und ihn unter die Erde zerrte. Nur eine Sekunde hatte er Zeit mit Schrecken auf die... ja was!? Wurzeln!? Zu starrten, bevor er bis zum Hals im Erdreich steckte. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen weiteren Senju – den mit den langen Haaren – mit einem Schwert herbeischnellen, bereit ihn zu enthaupten.

Er ließ es zu – was seinem Original die Möglichkeit gab, die Klinge seiner Sense an die Kehle seines neuen Feindes zu halten, als sein Schattendoppelgänger sich in Luft auflöste. Der Senju fuhr herum. Es gelang ihm Madaras Sense beiseite zu stoßen, doch bevor er seine eigenen Waffe heben konnte traf Madara ihn seitlich mit einem kräftigen Kick. Anstatt auszuweichen rammte Senju ihm ein Kunai in die Wade und benutzte den Druck um sich selbst in die Luft zu befördern und seine Faust auf Madaras Kopf herabrasen zu lassen.

Madara lächelte. Er sah den Sieg schon vor sich – als der Senju in einer weißen Rauchwolke verschwand und nichts als einen dicken Ast zurückließ.

„Genjutsu, was?", sagte der echte Senju, der in einem Krater hockte den eine Explosion früher in der Schlacht verursacht haben musste. Für einen Moment musterte er Rika, die ihm beinahe den Todesstoß versetzt hätte, kurz nachdem er sich zu Madara umgedreht hatte und in dessen Jutsu gesogen wurde.

„Nicht schlecht. Aber das wird nicht reichen, um mich zu besiegen", sagte der Braunhaarige.

Madaras Lächeln wurde noch einen Tick grausamer.

„Kümmert euch um den Wasserfleck", befahl er seinen Untergebenen und nickte zu dem weißhaarigen Shinobi hinüber, der höchst beleidigt aussah.

„Ich übernehme den hier."

Seine Sense fest gepackt stürmte Madara auf den Senju zu. Wieder verstrickten sich die beiden Ninja in einem Taijutsukampf, doch diesmal gingen sie anders vor. Es war nicht das brutale Vorrücken der Schlacht. Es war ein Austesten von Stärken und Schwächen in dem keiner von beiden wirklich die Oberhand gewann. Ab und an fing Madara ihn in einem Genjutsu ein, aber Senju entkam stets entweder durch Kawarimi no Jutsu oder einer dieser grässlichen Holzdoppelgänger. Als schließlich offensichtlich wurde, dass keiner von ihnen auf diesem Gelände irgendetwas anderes als Meisterschaft hielt, begannen sie ein ernsthafteres Duell. Rasende Feuerteufel leckten an den schützenden Holzwänden, die der Senju um sich zog. Seine Verteidigung war dem Feind aus Natur heraus unterlegen. Aber Holz war die Elementmischung aus Erde und Wasser, was Madara sehr wohl wusste. Als der Senju sein Feuer also löschen wollte, verstärkte er die Attacke bis zu dem Punkt, da das halbe Gebiet (welches von weniger suizidgefährdeten Shinobi schon lange geräumt worden war) unter Wasser stand. Dann erst presste Madara seine Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche und jagte fünfhunderttausend Volt darüber auf seinen Feind zu. In letzter Sekunde ließ Senju einen gigantischen Baum aus dem Nichts heraus in die Höhe wachsen und entkam dem Tod indem er sich in die Höhe rettete. Ohne lange zu fackeln konzentrierte der Uchiha eine Menge Chakra in der Klinge seiner Sense und fällte den mächtigen Baum, was Senju armerudernd gen Boden fallen ließ. Er wurde von einem Haufen aus dem Boden hervorschießender Ranken aufgefangen und Madara machte sich gerade bereit sein Mangekyou zu aktivieren und ihn mit Amaterasu ein für alle Mal in die Hölle zu schicken – da ertönte von weit her der Klang eines Horns. Es war ein universales Signal zum Rückzug. Madara vergewisserte sich, dass sein Feind innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden nicht wieder aufstehen würde, bevor er den Blick in Richtung der Schlacht wandern ließ, die inzwischen schon ein ganzes Stück weiter gezogen war. Die Uchiha sendeten interne Feuerzeichen gen Himmel um ihren Rückzug zu koordinieren. Da Madara nichts dergleichen erkennen konnte vermutete er, dass es die Senju waren, die zum Rückzug gebliesen hatten. Es bereitete ihm eine ungeheure Genugtuung.

Obwohl Madara bereits die Vibrationen näher kommender Ninja durch den Boden spürte trat er durch das zerstörte Schlachtfeld langsam auf seinen Feind zu, der sich gerade aus den Ranken grub. Er machte sich nichts vor, sein Gegner war bei weitem nicht schwer genug verletzt als das er ihn noch rasch erledigen konnte bevor Verstärkung kam.

„Jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen", meinte er beinahe lässig.

Sein Feind beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen misstrauisch. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht... Bis zum nächsten Mal." Es klang wie ein Versprechen.

Madara nickte ernst. Auch wenn er Senju nicht leiden konnte, das bedeutete nicht, dass er einem starken Gegner keinen Respekt entgegen bringen konnte.

Madara war verschwunden, bevor die Senju-Einheit auftauchte.

Ende Februar 17

„Jetzt gib endlich auf!", keuchte der Senju, sich schwer auf sein Schwert stützend.

„Niemals!", fauchte Madara und wischte sich unwirsch den Schweiß von der Stirn, damit er ihm nicht in die Augen rann und seine Sicht behinderte.

Der Krieg der drei Clans wehrte lange und zerrte an den Kräften aller Beteiligten. Das war die vierte Schlacht in der Madara kämpfte und wieder – _schon wieder! - _stand er diesem einen Senju gegenüber. Er schien irgendwie immer da zu sein und ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Bei ihrem zweiten Treffen war es Madara gewesen, der seinen Bruder vor ihm hatte retten müssen. Dass dieser Senju es überhaupt mit Izuna hatte aufnehmen können – das er tatsächlich nahe gekommen war zu... Aber er hatte es zu verhindert wissen, hatte ihn von seinem Bruder und der Schlacht weggetrieben und dafür gesorgt, dass der Rest seiner Armee auf den Schutz seiner Holzschilde verzichten musste.

In der dritten Schlacht war es der Senju gewesen, der sich zuerst auf Madara gestürzt hatte. Mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es hatte sich als eine Finte herausgestellt; ihr Kampf war derart ausgeartet, dass sich niemand in ihre Nähe wagte. Das hatte den Flanken der Senju Armee erlaubt die Uchiha zurückzutreiben.

Und jetzt stand er ihm _schon wieder_ gegenüber und dieser verdammte Dreckskerl _wollte einfach nicht sterben_.

Sie waren beide am Ende. Das wussten sie. Madara war unsicher ob er überhaupt noch die Kraft hatte, Amaterasu noch einmal zu benutzen. Er hatte bereits ein Tsukoyomi auf einen Klon verschwendet und einen halben Wald mit Susano'o zerstört. Seine Chakrareserven neigten sich dem Ende.

Aber der Senju sah auch nicht gerade besser aus. Blut rann seine Schläfe herunter und sein langes Haar war schweißverklebt. Madara hatte gleich am Anfang ihres Kampfes die riesige Schriftrolle auf seinem Rücken mit einem Feuerjutsu erwischt und ihn somit des Großteils seiner versiegelten Waffen beraubt. Doch auch er selbst war mehrmals von einem üblen Schlag getroffen worden.

Nichts davon bedeutete, dass er aufgeben würde. Er war noch nicht einmal an der Grenze.

Langsam erhob sich Madara aus seiner knienden Position, in der er für einen Moment Atem geschöpft hatte.

Senju stöhnte auf. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er entgeistert. „Du willst wirklich weiter machen?"

Madara schnaubte. „So lange bis du tot bist, Senju."

Der Braunhaarige stieß sich von dem Baum ab, einem der geschätzten fünfhundert Stück die im Laufe der Schlacht aus dem Boden gewachsen und es verdammt schwer für Madara gemacht hatten, seinen Feind zu treffen. Es war auch einer der wenigen, der noch stand.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr hierauf", meinte der Senju und nahm eine Kampfhaltung an. „Aber ich kann mich auch nicht geschlagen geben."  
>Madara nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet von seinem Senju.<p>

Gerade wollten sich die beiden Shinobi wieder auf einander stürzten – zum sicher fünfzigsten Mal – da ertönte ein Rascheln hinter Madara und er fuhr herum, seitlich ausweichend um seinem Senju nicht den Rücken darzubieten.

„Izuna-san!?", entfuhr es ihm, als er seinen Bruder erkannte.

Izuna lächelte. Er trug einen Arm in der Schlinge und einen blutdurchtränkten Verband über dem linken Auge, der Madara ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl im Magen verpasste. Doch sein Bruder trug keine ledernen Schutzpanzer mehr, sondern normale Alltagskleidung.

„Bist du etwa immer noch nicht fertig, Nii-sama?", fragte Izuna mit Schalk in den Augen.

„Die Schlacht hat schon vor zwei Stunden geendet. Alle suchen dich."

„Die Schlacht ist zu Ende?", wiederholte der Senju überrascht, aber auch deutlich erleichtert.

„Ja. Um genau zu sein... Der Krieg ist zu Ende." Izuna sah seinen Bruder an. „Ich fürchte, wir haben verloren."

„Was!?", rief Madara aus. Seine Sharingan blitzen wütend. „Was soll das heißen!? Es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Der Senju seufzte erleichtert und entspannte sich. „So ein Glück!"

Izuna lächelte gezwungen. „Wir haben zu viele Verluste erlitten, Nii-sama. Die Ältesten meinten, wenn wir in dieser Schlacht nichts entscheiden, sei das Blut, das vergossen wird, die Bezahlung für den Krieg nicht wert. Vergiss nicht, dass die Senju zusammen mit den Uzumaki in der Überzahl sind."

„Das ist mir egal", knurrte Madara und deutete mit seiner Sense auf den Senju. „Mein Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei!"

„Ne, ne", meinte sein Senju lachend und hob die Hände. „Wenn du willst, geht die Runde an dich und ich ergebe mich. Immerhin steht es jetzt zwei gegen einen. Es wäre am besten, wenn wir alle einfach nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Unsinn", schnaubte Madara. „Wenn du dich ergibst muss ich dich gefangen nehmen."

„Das würde nichts bringen", fiel ihm sein hinterhältiger kleiner Bruder in den Rücken. „Es würde die Verhandlungen mit den Senju nur noch schwieriger machen. Noch können wir einfach auseinander gehen. Wenn sie erfahren, dass wir einen Gefangenen haben, könnten sie zurückkommen und uns angreifen."

Verdammt. Und es ging gegen Madaras Ehre den Senju mit Izuna zusammen anzugreifen und zu töten. Sie waren die stärksten Krieger des Uchiha Clans. Es ging nicht an, dass einer der Senju nur von ihnen beiden zusammen erledigt werden konnte.

„Also schön", fauchte er bissig, „diesmal bist du noch davon gekommen Senju."

„Ich weiß", sagte dieser mit seinem gottverdammten Lächeln.

Sein Senju kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und für einen Moment durchzuckte Madara der abwegige Gedanke, er wolle ihm die Hand reichen. Doch er fragte lediglich:  
>„Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren, Uchiha-san?"<p>

Er zögerte nur einen Moment. „Für dich ist es Uchiha Madara-_sama_", betonte er mit einem arroganten Unterton.

Erkennen blitzte in den Augen seines Senjus auf, was Madara mit nicht geringer Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm. Sein Name war weit über die Landesgrenzen bekannt durch die vielen Schlachten, die er geschlagen hatte. Mit gerade mal vierzehn Jahren hatte er gegen die Samurai gekämpft – und gewonnen . Zwei Jahre später hatte er eines der größten Heiligtümer der Shinobigeschichte zu bergen geholfen (auch wenn niemand damit etwas anzufangen wusste), mit sechzehn hatte er als einer der Anführer der Uchiha die Uzumaki besiegt... Es hätte ihn sehr gewundert, wenn nicht jeder Ninja im Senju-Clan seinen Namen gekannt hätte.

„Du... Du bist der Junge der damals die kleine Kalipo-chan gerettet hat!"

Äh... bitte was?

„Wer?"

„Oh, sie ist eine entfernte Verwandte von mir. Ein süßes Ding und eine der wenigen von uns die Mokuton erweckt hat. Sie trainiert wirklich hart – und sie spricht immer noch manchmal von dir, wusstest du das?" Der Senju lachte.

Madara starrte ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Senju Hashirama", sagte der Braunhaarige und winkte. _Er winkte._Madara war ernsthaft versucht Izuna zu bitten seinen Chakrafluss zu unterbrechen. Dieses Genjutsu wurde langsam... gruselig.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt noch einmal wieder sehen – Uchiha Madara-sama", sagte der Senju und verbeugte sich zum Abschied. „Bis zum nächsten Mal!"

Ein Handzeichen später war von Senju Hashirama nichts als ein Wirbel Blätter mehr zu sehen.

Izuna trat neben ihn.

„Kein Wort", warnte ihn Madara mit blitzenden Augen.

Izuna lächelte. „Ich wollte noch nur wissen wer Ka-"

„Ich sagte: _Kein. Wort._"

Sein Bruder hob in gespielten Ergeben die Hände und wandte sich grinsend ab.

Madara starrte noch einige Sekunden lang auf das Schlachtfeld, bevor er ihm folgte.

„Dein Auge. Was ist damit?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Vielleicht hab ich ein wenig zu viel von dem schwarzen Feuer benutzt", sagte Izuna schulterzuckend. „Es ist nicht verletzt aber es hört nicht auf zu bluten."

Madara nickte. Er kannte diese Nebenwirkung. Es tat höllisch weh – was sich Izuna jedoch nicht anmerken ließ – aber es würde mit der Zeit wieder verschwinden.

Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass die Uchiha sich geschlagen gegeben hatten. Das war seit... seit bestimmt fünfzig Jahren oder so nicht mehr passiert! Wenn Madara die Uchiha angeführt hätte... Wenn er den Schlachtplan gemacht hätte... Aber das hatte er nicht. Er war sogar den größten Teil der Schlacht abwesend gewesen – verwickelt in seinen Kampf mit Hashirama.

Hashirama. Er kannte den Namen. Der ältere Sohn des Anführers, Bruder von Senju Tobirama – das musste der weißhaarige Suitonnutzer sein. Wobei der wahrscheinlich eine Art Wechselbalg war. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden lag bei praktisch Null Prozent.

Madara glaubte sogar den Namen in der (relativ kurzen) Liste der Mokutonnutzer des Clans gelesen zu haben. Er hatte sich nie besondere Mühe gemacht seine Feinde über dem normalen Scann hinaus zu recherchieren. Die meisten Informationen lernte man sowieso im Kampf gegen sie. Madara hatte sich bereits ein sehr genaues Bild von seinem Senju gemacht. Er wusste wie er sich bewegte, wann er auswich und wann er blockte. Er kannte seine bevorzugten Jutsus und seine Taijutsutechnik. Er kannte seine Stärken und seine Schwächen. Und Hashirama kannte die seinen.

Es würde wieder Krieg geben. Nun, da die Uchiha nicht länger unbesiegt waren, würden die Senju bestimmt weiterhin angeheuert werden gegen sie zu kämpfen. Beinahe freute sich Madara auf den nächsten Kampf mit seinem Senju. Trotz der großen Anstrengung hatte es beinahe Spaß gemacht.

Uh... nur seit wann dachte er von Hashirama als _'seinem'_ Senju?


	11. Streben nach Glück, Streben nach Rache

Liebe und Hass sind Zwillinge, untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Jeder Mensch strebt nach Liebe. Doch es ist das Los des Shinobis, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Dann wandelt sich Liebe in Hass und das Streben nach Glück wird zum Streben nach Rache. Ein endloser Kreis des Tötens öffnet sich, in dem ein Rachsüchtiger den anderen jagt.

Das ist der wahre Grund, warum man den Shinobi jegliche Gefühle versagt. Man befiehlt ihnen nicht zu lieben, weil man fürchtet, sie könnten beginnen zu hassen. So werden sie zu seelenlosen Werkzeugen. Sie wissen nicht wofür sie kämpfen. Sie wissen nicht, wofür sie leben, wofür sie töten, wofür sie sterben. So werden sie zu Dämonen. So beginnen ihre Augen rot zu glühen und ihre Macht zu steigen.

Wenn die Fähigkeit zu lieben verloren ist, ist Stolz das Einzige, was sie retten kann. Wer zu stolz ist, nur ein Werkzeug zu sein, der kann noch eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Er wird in der Lage sein, den Kreis zu durchbrechen. Und er wird entweder langwährenden Frieden oder totale Zerstörung bringen.

XxX

Anfang März 17

„...weswegen der Daimyo vom Land des Reises meinte, die Verteidigung seiner Grenzen stärken zu müssen. Nach ihrem raschen Aufstieg sind die Uchiha jetzt die Einzigen, die es noch mit den Senju aufnehmen können. Wenn wir absagen gehen uns eine Menge wertvoller Aufträge verloren. Reis und Löwe waren früher ein gemeinsames Land, also sieht es für alle wie eine Art Streit unter Geschwistern aus. Die anderen Nationen werden nicht eingreifen, also gibt es keinen finanziellen Bonus. Aber da Reis eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl von Diamantminen..."

Madara schaltete ab. Alles was er hören musste war 'Uchiha gegen Senju'. Ihn interessierte nicht der Grund für diesen neue Krieg. Da war doch einer lächerlicher als der andere. Die Hauptsache war, dass er gegen Senju kämpfen konnte.

Die Niederlage der Uchiha gegen einen anderen Clan, der nicht einmal ein ordentliches Kekkei Genkai hatte, hatte Madara tief in seinem Stolz verletzt. Schließlich hatten sie nur eine kleine Handvoll Mokutonnutzer, wohingegen beinahe jeder kampffähige Uchiha das Sharingan erweckt hatte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die claneigenen Feuerjutsus dem Holzstil von Natur aus überlegen sein müssten.

„...doch wegen den Verlusten im letzten Krieg sind einige von uns verunsichert. Ich möchte dich bitten, dich im Lager ein wenig umzuhören und herauszufinden, wie die allgemeine Stimmung ist, Madara-sama. Wenn wir nicht voll bei der Sache sind, wird es nur noch schlimmer ausgehen als beim letzten Mal."

Madara setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin, als der Dorfälteste Nakayama ihn so höflich ansprach. Er mochte nicht stolz auf die Art und Weise sein, wie er diese Umgangsart verdient hatte. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht der Meinung war es wäre angemessen. Der Rat hatte in den letzten Monaten einiges an Macht eingebüßt. Yuu, der Jüngste aus dem Rat, war im Krieg mit den Senju ums Leben gekommen. Jetzt waren die Ältesten nur noch zu dritt. Hingegen gewannen Madara und Izuna immer mehr an Beliebtheit. Vielen war ein starker junger Anführer lieber in Zeiten des Krieges, in denen schnelle Entscheidungen gefällt werden mussten, als ein langsamer, von Traditionen und vergangenen Zeiten gezeichneter Rat. Doch Nakayama war klug genug sich mit den aufgehenden Sternen seines Clans gutzustellen statt ihnen Steine in den Weg zu legen.

Es half, dass Madaras Großmutter selbst im Rat war.

„Ich bin sicher, die Uchiha sind mehr als bereit sich auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beweisen", sagte Madara enthusiastisch.

„Hn. Das mag sein, aber ich hätte es gern, wenn du dennoch sicher gehst", meinte der alte Uchiha.

„Natürlich, Nakayama-sama", erwiderte Madara respektvoll und verbeugte sich leicht. Nicht tief genug um unterwürfig zu wirken, aber doch tief genug um seinen Respekt für den Älteren auszudrücken.

Als Nakayama ihn entließ machte sich Madara sofort auf den Weg zu seinem Zelt. Shinoi und Izuna waren beide Zuhause und spielten eine Partie Shogi (Shinoi machte seinen Ototou komplett fertig). Madaras Herz durchzuckte ein schmerzhafter Stich, als ihm wieder einmal Norikos Abwesenheit bewusst wurde. Izuna und er hatten diesen Winter ausziehen wollen. Mit ihrem neuen Status gehörte es sich nicht mehr für sie, noch bei ihrer Mutter zu wohnen. Für Shinoi wäre es ganz normal gewesen, so lange bei ihr zu bleiben bis sie verheiratet wurde. Aber nun war Noriko tot und die Brüder würden den Teufel tun ihre Schwester allein in dem großen Zelt zu lassen.

„Hey Madara, wie lief das Treffen?", fragte Shinoi lächelnd. „Gibt dir Nakayama mal eine Pause oder hetzt er dich schon wieder?"

Madara lächelte breit. „Es gibt große Neuigkeiten", verkündete er. „Das Land des Reises hat uns zur Verteidigung angeheuert. Wir werden wieder gegen die Senju kämpfen! Diesmal lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen. Wir werden unsere Rache kriegen!"

Shinois Lächeln verschwand. Auf einmal sah sie sehr ernst und ungewöhnlich müde aus.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", fragte Madara. „Ihr müsst mir helfen die Gruppe zusammen zu trommeln. Nakayama hat mich beauftragt die Moral ein wenig zu heben und die Krieger zusammen zu trommeln."

Izunas Blick huschte von Shinoi zu Madara und wieder zurück.

„Nii-san... Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

Madara sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit? Das ist unsere Chance unsere Niederlage wieder gut zu machen! Diesmal werde ich diesem Senju zeigen wer hier der Bessere ist!"

Sein Bruder biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieder flickerte sein Blick zu Shinoi, bevor er ihn zu Boden senkte.

„Kommt ihr jetzt oder was?", fragte Madara ungeduldig, die Hand schon wieder an der Zeltplane. „Ich kann eure Unterstützung jetzt wirklich gebrauchen."

Shinoi tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Man sah ihr an das es ihr schwer fiel, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich... Ich kann nicht, Madara. Es tut mir Leid."

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?" Madara trat auf sie zu und kniete sich zu seinen Geschwistern, die auf den Kissen saßen. Auf einmal war er besorgt. „Wurdest du etwa verletzt auf deiner letzten Mission? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, es ist nicht... Ich will einfach nur keinen Krieg, Madara. Bitte, kannst du nicht, ich weiß nicht, kannst du das nicht irgendwie ablenken?" Sie sah flehentlich zu ihm auf.

Madara fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er sah fragend zu Izuna, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah weg. Was auch immer los war, sein Bruder wusste davon. Beide wussten davon, nur er nicht. Das machte ihn wütend.

„Okay, was ist los? Was hab ich verpasst?", fragte er wachsam.

„Ich..." Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Madara glaubte gar zu sehen, dass sie ein wenig zitterte. „Ich bin schwanger, Madara."

Er starrte sie an. Von allen möglichen antworten hatte er das am wenigsten erwartet.

„Du bist [style type="italic"]_was?!__[/style]_"

Sie zuckte zusammen als hätte er sie geschlagen. Doch dann trat ein Funken Entschlossenheit in ihre Augen und sie fuhr hoch.

„Ich sagte, ich bin schwanger! In mir wächst ein Leben heran und das will ich bestimmt nicht in einem weiteren sinnlosen Krieg riskieren!"

Madara klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Aber... Aber du... Wer...?"

Shinoi wurde rot. „Ich bin seit fast einem Jahr mit Yato-san zusammen, Baka! Und wir... wir wollen heiraten, klar? Wir [style type="italic"]_müssen__[/style]_heiraten, bevor es sichtbar wird. Das geht nicht wenn schon wieder Krieg ist."

Für einen Moment war es Madara, als würde die Welt zusammenbrechen. Natürlich, das seine Schwester einem neuen Uchiha das Leben schenken würde, waren eigentlich gute Neuigkeiten. Die Vorstellung, Onkel zu sein war zwar befremdlich, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass er etwas dagegen hatte. Das Problem war, Shinoi hatte vollkommen recht: Wenn sie nicht heiratete bevor allgemein bekannt wurde, dass sie schwanger war, würde eine Hochzeit den Anschein erwecken sie wäre nur auf die Schnelle arrangiert worden um zu verhindern, dass das Kind als Bastard geboren wurde. Aber eine Hochzeit während des Krieges war undenkbar. Nicht nur fehlten die Mittel für das entsprechende Fest, es würde auch viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Man würde sich fragen warum die Geschwister darauf bestanden sie in einer solch dunklen Zeit auszurichten. Nicht nur war es recht unromantisch, es machte den Clan zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch zum perfekten Angriffsziel.

Aber was das Schlimmste an der Sache war: Izuna hatte es gewusst. Und Shinoi hatte gesagt sie sei schon seit einem Jahr mit Yato, ihrem Teamkameraden zusammen. [style type="italic"]_Ein ganzes Jahr__[/style]_. Und Madara hatte nicht das Geringste bemerkt. Es führte ihm vor Augen wie sehr er die Familie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Noriko war deswegen bereits gestorben.

Madara hatte die Möglichkeit, diesen Krieg abzuwenden. Alles was er tun musste war zum Rat zu gehen und zu behaupten, die Uchiha wären noch nicht bereit für einen weiteren Krieg mit den Senju. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war entsprach das vielleicht sogar der Wahrheit.

Madara musste sich also zwischen seinem Stolz und seinem Wunsch nach einer Revenge, und der Ehre seiner Schwester entscheiden.

Die Entscheidung viel ihm schwerer als sie es eigentlich hätte tun dürfen.

Der Zorn wich aus Madaras Augen und er umfasste Shinois Hände sanft mit seinen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nee-san. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir oder deinem Kind etwas zustößt." Doch dann runzelte er leicht die Stirn. „Aber ich bin mehr als bereit diesen Yato-san zu tsukoyomi'en, wenn er dich zu irgendetwas zwingen will das du nicht willst."

Izuna lachte leise. „Ihn tsukoyomi'en? Das ist gut."

Shinoi lächelte erleichtert und umarmte ihn liebevoll. „Danke, Nii-chan. Ich... Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

„Schon gut. Aber das nächste Mal will ich nicht der Letzte sein, der sowas erfährt, verstanden?"

Shinoi hatte den Anstand betreten drein zu sehen. „Natürlich. Es ist nur... Wir sehen uns so selten und wann immer du da bist redest du nur über Missionen oder den Krieg oder diesen Senju. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte..."

„Ist schon gut. Es ist nur... du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, richtig? Ich meine, falls du irgendwie unglücklich mit Yato-san bist..."

Shinoi gab ihm einen spaßhaften Klaps. „Hey, ich bin hier die große Schwester! Küss du erstmal ein Mädchen bevor du mir Beziehungsratschläge anbietest."

Madara grinste – uns gab ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hn. Damit hab ich kein Problem."

Izuna kugelte sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Shinoi gab ihm einen weiteren Klaps gegen die Schulter, grinste aber auch.

Für einen Moment war die Welt in Ordnung. Für einen Moment vergaß Madara seinen Auftrag, vergaß den Krieg, und sogar seinen Senju.

Statt dem Kriegsgesuch des Lands des Reises nahmen die Uchiha einen Vertrag mit dem Land des Tigers auf. Dort wurden sie auf Patrouillen an der Grenze zum Windland geschickt. Ihre Präsenz dort sollte hauptsächlich einen abschreckenden Effekt haben. Tiger wollte nicht wirklich Krieg, aber zusammen mit der Tatsache das Senju anderswo beschäftigt war, machte das den Standpunkt des kleinen Landes recht deutlich. Für Uchiha war es der reinste Urlaub und die perfekte Lösung. Sie behaupteten einfach schon anderweitig angeheuert worden zu sein und verloren so ihr Gesicht nicht, als sie den Krieg mit Senju ablehnten. Niemand würde allzu sehr darauf achten in welcher Reihenfolge die Missionsgesuche angekommen waren.

Die Hochzeit der beiden jungen Uchiha war genau das, was die Moral des Clans gerade brauchte und so verstrickten sich die Brüder in wochenlangen Vorbereitungen zusammen mit Hikaku, Yatos Bruder. Natürlich standen alle drei Jungs vollkommen unter der Fuchtel von Namba, der Mutter des Bräutigams, die als einziges noch lebendes (Schwieger-)elternteil des Paares die Planung übernahm. Traditionellerweise ließen die Uchiha das Hochzeitspaar nämlich bis zum großen Tag vollkommen außen vor, damit sie ihre Zweisamkeit genießen konnten. Ein Brauch der aus den oftmals arrangierten Ehen heraus erwachsen war. Madara war nur froh, dass seine Schwester in kein skandalöses Liebesdrama verwickelt war, sondern sich einen anständigen Kerl ausgesucht hatte. Das heißt, einen Uchiha.

Da erklärte er sich auch gerne bereit bei den Vorbereitungen mitzuwirken. Aber guter Wille half den Jungen gar nichts. Auf einmal wurden von ihnen Dinge verlangt, von denen sie absolut keine Ahnung hatten: Wo bekam man Blumen in überdimensionalen Mengen her? Nach welchen Kriterien wählt man Brautjungfern aus? Wo zum Teufel sind diese Zigeuner wenn man mal Musik braucht?

Doch trotzdem Madara sich so sehr herumgescheucht fühlte wie seit Jahren nicht mehr (seit er zum ersten Mal mit dem Blut seiner Feinde überströmt auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden hatte um genau zu sein) hatte er auch mehr Freizeit als jemals zuvor. Das meiste davon verbrachte er auf Streifzügen durch kleine Städte um irgendwelche Dinge zu besorgen. Aus irgendeinem Grund laugte ihn dieses scheinbar sinnlose Hin- und Hergelaufe mehr aus als sein tägliches Ninjatraining und so fand er sich auch oft an einem ruhigen Ort am Fluss wieder, ein paar Meilen vom Lager entfernt auf halbem Weg in die Stadt.

Es war an einem dieser Tage, da er [style type="italic"]_ihr__[/style]_ begegnete.

Es war eigentlich eine höchst peinliche Situation. Madara hatte eine Rast eingelegt bevor er zurück ins Lager und unter Nambas fahriges Radar geriet, saß friedlich am Fluss unter einem Baum und genoss sein Mittagessen. Nun geschah es so rein zufällig, dass noch jemand Anderes sich eben diesen Tag und eben diesen Fluss für ein wenig Entspannung ausgesucht hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass [style type="italic"]_sie__[/style]_ sich entschied ein erfrischendes Bad im Fluss zu nehmen.

Zu sagen Madara wäre überrascht, als das Mädchen da auf einmal angeschwommen kam, wäre eine Untertreibung. Es gab eine extrem merkwürdige Szene als die beiden sich für einen Moment anstarrten, mehr aus Überraschung in dieser Gegend noch jemand anderen anzutreffen als alles andere. Das war, bis das Mädchen einen hellen Schrei ausstieß und gurgelnd im Wasser versank.

Madara fluchte und sprang auf. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gerade an dem Teil des Flusses eine Pause machte in dem nur wenige Minuten später eine holde Maid zu ertrinken drohte?

Geschlagene zwei Minuten stand Madara am Ufer und starrte ins Wasser. Als Shinobi der er nun einmal war vermutete er sofort eine Falle. So einen verrückten Zufall konnte es ja nicht geben, richtig? Doch das Mädchen tauchte nicht wieder auf und Madara sah wie ihre verschwommene Gestalt von dem Fluss weggerissen wurde. Sie prallte einige Male gegen ein paar Felsen und blieb schließlich an einem hängen.

Madara wartete bis drei Minuten beinahe herum waren – die Zeit in der man Ertrinkenden gerade so noch wiederbeleben konnte – bevor er erneut fluchte, sich nach allen Seiten umsah um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war und mit einem Satz den Fluss überquerte. Er landete gezielt auf einem der Felsen die aus dem Wasser ragten, packte das bewusstlose Mädchen grob an den Haaren und fischte sie aus dem Wasser. Er schüttelte sie ein wenig um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Waffen dabei hatte – unmöglich, sie war nackt – und scannte sie mit seinem Sharingan um zu überprüfen, ob sie nur ein Bunshin war – ebenfalls negativ.

Natürlich konnte er dabei auch nicht umhin, ihren Körper bezüglich Weiblichkeit zu beurteilen. Er war schließlich ein junger Mann dessen letzte Tage nur von Diskussionen über Hochzeit und Familiengründung geprägt worden waren. Aber er war auch ein Uchiha und als solcher gehörte es sich nicht, auf irgendein weibliches Wesen außerhalb des Clans ein Auge zu werfen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf brachte er das Mädchen ans Ufer, entledigte sich seines Oberteils und zog es ihr über, bevor er sie aufrecht hinsetzte und mehrmals auf den Rücken schlug.

Unter lautem Husten und Gekeuchte spuckte das Mädchen einen Schwall Wasser aus und machte damit den letzten Rest seines Zweifels bezüglich ihrer Echtheit zunichte (ein Schattendoppelgänger hätte sich bei seinen Schlägen bereits in Luft aufgelöst).

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als das Mädchen endlich wieder klar Luft holen konnte.

Sie rieb sich über die schmerzende Kehle. „Ja, ich..." Doch dann hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick traf den seinen.

Madara glaubte, sie würde gleich wieder in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Das Mädchen wurde puterrot und schlang die Arme um ihren Leib. Ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie merkte, dass sie nicht nackt war. Gleich gefolgt von einem neuen Schwall Blut Richtung Kopf als ihr auffiel, dass Madara oben ohne war und er ihr also sein Shirt gegeben haben musste. Was bedeutete, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte.

„I-Ich weiß ni... Ich..." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Dankedasdumichgerettethast!", stieß sie dann sehr schnell hervor.

Madara blinzelte. „Keine Ursache."

Er warf einen Blick zum Fluss hinüber. „Ich nehme an du hast lediglich ein Bad genommen und bist nicht allzu weit den Fluss hinunter geschwommen. Wo sind deine Sachen?"

„Etwa fünfhundert Meter fluffaufwärts", murmelte sie, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

„Ich werde sie dir schnell holen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und erfrier nicht, okay?" Er sah sie scharf an, aber das Mädchen hatte den Blick noch immer nicht gehoben und nickte nur.

Madara benutzte Shunshin no Jutsu um die Sache möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Ninja der er war durchsuchte er natürlich den Rucksack, den er in der Richtung fand in die sie ihn geschickt hatte. Er beinhaltete die gewöhnliche Ausrüstung einer Kunoichi auf einer einfachen Mission, höchstens C-Rank. Und in alle Waffen war das Senju-Wappen eingraviert.

Madara überlegte ernsthaft für ein paar Sekunden all die Sachen zu verbrennen und zurückzukehren, um das Mädchen aus dem Hinterhalt umzubringen. Senju und Uchiha waren Feinde. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie momentan nicht im Krieg miteinander waren. Sie waren trotzdem Feinde und würden es auch immer sein. Er hätte das Mädchen niemals gerettet, wenn er gewusst hätte von woher sie kam.

Was er sich nicht erklären konnte war, warum das überhaupt nötig gewesen war. Er kannte die Senju als einen sehr starken Clan, weitestgehend mit Wasser-Affinität. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihnen, beim Baden zu ertrinken. (Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es eine selten dämliche Art zu sterben war für einen Ninja.)

Es musste eine Falle sein. Eine ziemlich dumme. Doch Madara war neugierig. Er war neugierig was der Feind erreichen wollte. Er war Uchiha Madara-sama, es war praktisch seine Aufgabe das herauszufinden.

Wachsam scannte er die Umgebung mit seinem Sharingan doch er konnte kein anderes Chakra in der Gegend spüren als das der Kunoichi. Noch immer mit einer Falle rechnend beschloss er, einen Schattendoppelgänger mit den Sachen zurückzuschicken und zu sehen, was passierte.

Als Madara wieder am Ufer auftauchte, nahm die Kunoichi erleichtert die Sachen entgegen und bedankte sich. Er war höchst misstrauisch als sie ihn bat sich umzudrehen, damit sie sich umziehen konnte, tat aber wie geheißen. Sein Original saß in sicherer Entfernung in den Baumkronen und beobachtete sie. Er rechnete fest damit, das sie die Situation ausnutzen würde um ihm ein Kunai in den Rücken zu rammen. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen, zog sich lediglich um.

Madara erhielt sein Oberteil zurück und gemeinsam setzten sie sich unter einen der Bäume am Ufer.

„Also... Senju-san. Wer bist du und wie kommt es, dass eine Kunoichi wie du Schwierigkeiten mit einem einfachen Fluss hat?", fragte er, bemüht nicht allzu beleidigend zu klingen.

Sie wurde noch etwas röter. „Ich... Mein N-Name ist Kalipo. Wir... wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt nicht, aber damals hast du mir das Leben gerettet und als ich dich hier gesehen habe, war ich einfach so überrascht..."

Schweigen.  
>„Hn", machte Madara schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich erinnere mich."<p>

„Ja, wirklich?", fragte sie und strahlte.

Er nickte kurz. Als er Hashirama zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er ihren Namen erwähnt. Zwei Wochen lang hatte er in seinem Gedächtnis gewühlt, bis ihm der Vorfall wieder einfiel. Dem Aussehen nach, so vermutete er, war es möglich das sie das Mädchen war, das er damals vor einer übergroßen Kuchiyose-Katze gerettet hatte, auch wenn sie natürlich ein ganzes Stück älter geworden war (die ganze Affäre war mehr ein Nebeneffekt seiner Mission gewesen, wirklich). Natürlich wäre es selten dämlich ausgerechnet den einzigen Ninja der Senju für ein Attentat zu schicken, der ihm etwas schuldig war. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie diese alte Geschichte lediglich als Vorwand benutzte um ihm nahe zu kommen. Wenn die echte Kalipo wirklich noch manchmal von ihm sprach, wie Hashirama gesagt hatte (nicht das er seinem Wort wirklich vertrauen würde) wäre es leicht an diese Information zu kommen. Die Attentäterin musste demnach nicht einmal zwangsläufig eine Senju sein, sie konnte auch nur so tun als ob.

„Was machst du überhaupt in dieser Gegend?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Oh, ich hab eine Mission! Ich soll eine Nachricht überbringen", erzählte sie, noch immer rot aber offensichtlich glücklich, dass er Interesse an ihr zeigte. Madara fragte sich stirnrunzelnd was das für eine wichtige Nachricht sein konnte, das ihr Clan keinen trainierten Vogel damit schickte sondern einen Ninja. Kalipo (wenn sie es denn war) öffnete ihren Rucksack und wühlte darin, bis sie schließlich eine versiegelte Schriftrolle herauszog die sie ihm zeigte.

Was für ein dämlicher Ninja zeigte einem Fremden die Nachricht, die er beschützten sollte?

„Das hier geht an den Uchiha-Clan", sagte sie. Ein unsicherer Blick huschte kurz über ihre Miene. „Du... Du bist doch ein Uchiha, richtig?"

Ungefragt griff er nach der Rolle und brach das Siegel.

„D-Das darf nur der Anführer der Uchiha lesen!", protestierte sie aber ein Blick von Madara brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Es war ein Ersuch um Waffenstillstand. Anscheinend waren Uchiha und Senju schon wieder von gegenseitigen Partein angeheuert würden – diesmal als Bodyguards bei diplomatischen Verhandlungen zweier Daimyos. Die Senju baten um Waffenruhe für die Zeit der Verhandlungen, bis entschieden wurde ob sie gegeneinander kämpfen würden oder nicht. Madara wusste nichts von dieser neuen Entwicklung. Die Mission musste erst kürzlich hereingekommen sein, während er in der Stadt gewesen war. Das bedeutete, dass Kalipo wahrscheinlich sofort losgeschickt worden war, als die Neuigkeiten Senju erreicht hatten.

Oder es war eine Falle um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Ich werde die Nachricht weitergeben", beschloss er und rollte das Schriftstück zusammen.

Kalipo biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich... Oh, nun, ich hab den Auftrag die Nachricht direkt zum Anführer der Uchiha zu bringen. V-Vielleicht könnte ich ja mit dir kommen?"

Den Teufel würde sie tun. Sie war ja nicht einmal eine echte Senju. Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Echte Senju ertranken nicht beim Baden. Und sie dachten sich nicht so bescheuerte Fallen aus.

„Du bist sehr pflichtbewusst, was? Ist das in deinem Clan üblich?" Er hatte genug von ihrer falschen Fassade. Wenn es ihm gelang sie als Spionin oder Attentäterin zu entlarven, würde er vielleicht einen Hinweis erhalten welcher Ninjaclan den Uchiha noch feindlich gesinnt war.

„Die Mission zu erfüllen ist sehr wichtig!", meinte Kalipo aufgeregt. „Nicht so wichtig wie seine Kameraden zu beschützen, aber trotzdem."

„Kameraden? Du meinst die Familie", berichtigte er sie, „deinen Clan."

Ihre Tarnung war offensichtlich die eines pupertierenden, Hals über Kopf verliebten Fangirls. Wenn sie diese Rolle beibehalten wollte, musste sie sich durch sein Interesse geschmeichelt zeigen und alles tun um die Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten. Madara wusste nicht allzu viel über die Senju, aber doch bestimmt mehr als jeder andere Ninja aus einem anderen Clan. Wenn er sie erwischte wie sie über die Gegebenheiten im Senju-Clan log, hatte er seinen Beweis.

„Oh, mein Clan ist zwar groß, aber es sind ja nicht alle wirklich miteinander verwandt. Oft heiraten Leute aus anderen Clans ein, deswegen reden wir eher von Kameraden als entfernten Cousins", erzählte sie. Als sie vom heiraten sprach wurde sie schon wieder rot.

„Ist das so", erwiderte er und gab sich Mühe überrascht zu klingen. Sie hatte gut recherchiert. „Aber hat der Senju-Clan nicht ein Kekkei Genkai? Das zu erhalten muss doch dabei schwer fallen."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Es stimmt, nur sehr wenige erwecken heute noch Mokuton... eigentlich gibt es derzeit nur drei Nutzer."

Da horchte er auf. Das konnte natürlich frei erfunden sein, aber...

„So? Wer denn?" Jeder Idiot hätte erkannt, dass er nach Informationen angelte. Aber die Attentäterin spielte ja eine Idiotin, also...

„Nun, da ist einmal Hashirama-sama, der Sohn und Erbe unseres Anführers. Er ist wirklich stark und sehr gut darin! Dann Ketsu-chan, aber der ist erst zwei und lässt nur Blumen blühen. Und tja..." Kalipo hob einen kleinen trockenen Zweig vom Boden auf und wendete ihn in der Hand. Vor Madaras Augen begann der Stock Knospen zu treiben. Der Zweig verlängerte sich, wurde dicker und wuchs bis zum Boden hinab, während sich feinde Äste daran bilden. Nur zwanzig Sekunden später stand ein junges Bäumchen neben Kalipo.

Sie lächelte schüchtern.

Madara blinzelte. „Hn. Beeindruckend."

Sie strahlte als ginge die Sonne auf.

Nun hatte er ein Problem. Sie war anscheinend tatsächlich eine Senju. Und entweder war sie eine verdammt gute, gefährliche Kunoichi und eine wunderbare Schauspielerin – oder sie war ein dummes Gör ohne Selbstvertrauen, das nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte was für eine Macht ihr zur Verfügung stand.

Madara wusste nicht, was ihm lieber wäre.

Wenn sie nur schauspielerte, warum hatte sie ihm dann ihre Fähigkeiten gezeigt? Das machte absolut keinen Sinn. Madara wusste, dass der Senju-Clan sehr wenige Mokuton-Nutzer hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er bisher geglaubt, Hashirama wäre der Einzige. Die Tatsache, dass es noch Andere gab, musste von dem Clan doch geheim gehalten werden. Diese Information durfte nicht leichtfertig weiter gegeben werden, erst recht nicht zu den Uchiha. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die Senju alle nur an der Nase herumführten und in Wirklichkeit viel mehr Mokuton-Nutzer hatten, sodass die Tatsache, dass Kalipo einer davon war kein allzu großer Verlust war. Madara erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Aber irgendwie wollte er das nicht glauben. Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, aber... Wenn Madara an die Senju dachte, dachte er unweigerlich an [style type="italic"]_seinen__[/style]_ Senju, an Hashirama. In seinen Augen war Hashirama etwas [style type="italic"]_Besonderes__[/style]_. Er [style type="italic"]_musste__[/style]_ etwas Besonderes sein, denn wie wäre es sonst möglich, dass er es wieder und wieder mit Madara aufnehmen konnte? Wenn der halbe Clan Mokuton beherrschte, würde das bedeuten, dass sein Senju nur einer von vielen war. Und das war schlichtweg unmöglich.

Es blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit offen, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch schien: Kalipo sagte die Wahrheit. Sie war nur auf einer Mission, sie hatte nur einen kindischen Schwarm und sie war einfach nur naiv. Was sie zur perfekten Geisel machte.

Als einer von nur drei Mokuton-Nutzer, als Frau noch dazu, war sie durchaus wertvoll für die Senju. Selbst wenn sie neben ihrem Kekkei Genkai nicht das geringste Bisschen Talent als Ninja hatte, so war ihre Fähigkeit doch erblich. Es bestand sogar die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sie bereits als Kind verlobt hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich mit Hashirama, um sicher zu gehen, dass es eine neue Generation an Mokuton-Nutzern geben würde. Und Madara hatte die Möglichkeit, sie als Geisel zu nehmen.

Wie könnte er da widerstehen?

Ein dünnes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, die Kalipo sofort gefangen nahmen.

„Also schön", sagte er schließlich. „du darfst mich zurück ins Lager begleiten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du noch einmal in den Fluss fällst."

So kam es, dass Uchiha Madara sich mit einem Senju-Mädchen zusammen auf den Rückweg machte. Kalipo unternahm keine Attentatsversuche und verhielt sich auch sonst so ihrer Rolle entsprechend (was bedeutete, dass sie ihn ständig anhimmelte) dass Madara bald überzeugt war von ihrer Ehrlichkeit. Wirklich, eine solche Naivität war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Sie war so... unschuldig, so rein. Wie konnten die Senju sie auf so eine gefährliche Mission schicken? Den Uchiha wäre es niemals eingefallen, eine ihrer weiblichen Sharinganträgerinnen zu einem fremden Clan zu schicken, egal aus welchem Grund. Sie waren einfach zu kostbar.

Madara hatte noch nie eine 'Freundin'. Er war sich bewusst, dass die Mehrheit der Mädchen in seinem Clan zu ihm aufsah und davon träumte, dass er sich ihnen romantisch nährte. Er hatte nie groß auf ihre Avancen geachtet, schlicht und einfach weil der Krieg immer all seine Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich ablenken zu lassen.

Es war also nun das erste Mal, dass er aktiv versucht... zu [style type="italic"]_flirten__[/style]_. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Versuche ziemlich erbärmlich waren und froh, dass niemand sie mitbekam. Froh, dass Kalipo zu verliebt war, um es zu bemerken. Doch für seinen Plan musste sie nicht nur verliebt sein, sie musste ihn absolut vergöttern.

Mit der Zeit wurde er besser. Ein kleines Lächeln hier, eine flüchtige Berührung da, ein sehr subtiles, unter vielen Lagen Sarkasmus verstecktes Lob... und sie schmolz dahin wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne.

Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Weg über, wobei Madaras Kommentare meist aus unterschiedlichen Betonungen des uchihatypischen 'Hn' bestanden. Aber das machte nichts, denn Kalipo redete genug für sie beide. Madara bekam den Eindruck, dass ihr daheim nicht oft jemand zuhörte. Bald schon schüttete sie ihm ihr ganzes Herz aus. Nicht das es viel auszuschütten gab. Ihr Leben schien recht langweilig und unscheinbar zu sein. Sie trainierte hart, war aber bis heute nicht in den Rang aufgestiegen, der es ihr erlaubte in Schlachten zu kämpfen und sie kam sich oft recht nutzlos vor. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das sie es war.

Auch als sie das Lager erreichten behielt Madara ein Auge auf ihr. Er begleitete sie bis zum Zelt der Ältesten, was notwendig war, da sie als Senju ohne einen Bürgen ohnehin nicht weit gekommen wäre. Kalipo war ziemlich schnell wieder aus dem Zelt heraus und Natsuko, die gerade zufällig vorbei kam, wurde aufgetragen sie zu bewachen. Madara war nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als er als Nächster ins Zelt gerufen wurde.

„Du bist also Derjenige, der die Senju in unser Lager gebracht hat", sagte Nakayama bedächtig. Diesmal war auch Hanata anwesend, während Hisa, die Dritte im Rat und Madaras Großmutter, bei der Hochzeit half.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte der Vorsitzende stirnrunzelnd.

Es war ein Zeichen für Madaras Ruf, dass er nicht sofort bestraft wurde dafür, den Feind ins Lager geführt zu haben.

„Nakayama-sama, ich weiß wir haben keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass die Absichten dieser Kunoichi oder derjenigen, die sie geschickt haben, aufrichtig sind", stellte er klar. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass von ihr unmittelbare Gefahr ausgeht. Darf ich fragen, ob an ihrer Geschichte etwas dran ist?"

Nakayama zögerte. Es war Hanata, die ihm antwortete:  
>„Tatsächlich haben wir erst gestern einen neuen Antrag bekommen. Das Land des Strudels und das des Grases liegen im Streit, versuchen aber ihren Zwist friedlich beizulegen. Unseren Erfahrungen und Berichten zufolge ist es nicht unüblich für die Senju, sich während solcher Missionen abzusichern. Wie du weißt kommt es nicht selten vor, das Ninja einander bekämpfen bevor es überhaupt von ihnen verlangt wird, um einen Vorteil zu erhalten wenn der Krieg losgeht. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihre Opfer vollkommen umsonst sind. Die Senju haben diese Taktik selten verfolgt, aber es kam vor."<p>

Madara nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Wenn dies ein Hinterhalt ist, dann hat das Mädchen keine Ahnung davon. Ich denke, das Angebot ist ernst gemeint."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", schnappte Nakayama ungewöhnlich scharf. „Dass sie keine Ahnung hat bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht in eine Falle involviert ist. Sie könnte der Köder sein ohne es zu wissen."

„Und aus genau diesem Grund habe ich sie hergebracht. Wir schicken einen Falken mit der Nachricht, dass wir akzeptieren, aber das Senju-san den Wunsch geäußert hat, zu diplomatischen Zwecken noch länger hier zu verweilen. Das gibt ihnen keine Legitimation uns anzugreifen, aber sie kann auch nicht zurückkehren um zu berichten wie viele und wie gut bewaffnet wir sind. Abgesehen davon, das sie das aus früheren Erfahrungen wahrscheinlich sowieso wissen. Gleichzeitig würden die Senju nicht wagen den Vertrag zu brechen, aus Furcht wir würde das Mädchen töten. Es scheint sie ist eine von nur drei Mokuton-Nutzern des Clans, das würden sie nicht unnötig riskieren."

Die beiden Ältesten wirkten überrascht, überdachten seine Worte aber ernsthaft.

„Du scheinst die Kleine ja ziemlich in Schutz zu nehmen", meinte Hanata da auf einmal. „Bist du sicher, dass deine Motive nicht persönlicher Natur sind, Madara-sama?"

Er warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu. „Sollte Uchiha beschließen Senju präventiv anzugreifen, werde ich sie eigenhändig töten wenn Ihr das wünscht."

Hanata nickte befriedigt.

„Also schön, wir wollen dir in dieser Sache vertrauen. Du wirst das Mädchen dazu zu bringen freiwillig hier zu bleiben. Die Beziehungen zu den Senju müssen nicht noch mehr strapaziert werden. Aber du bist für sie verantwortlich und ich will, dass du die Delegation anführst. Das erste Diplomatentreffen findet in einer Woche statt."

Madara verbeugte sich leicht. Besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können.

„Natürlich, Nakayama-sama."

Solche Verhandlungen zogen sich immer eine ganze Weile hin. Shinoi würde in zwei Wochen heiraten und dann blieb ihr noch genug Zeit für ein paar schöne Flitterwochen, bevor sie auch nur an Missionen denken musste.

Zur Abwechslung schien alles einmal glatt zu laufen.

Mitte März 17

Madara warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf sein Team, bestehend aus Setsuna, Ryuji und Rei um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wachsam waren. Die drei Ninja würden sich in den Schatten verstecken, von denen es in dem mit Vorhängen behangenen Verhandlungsraum reichlich gab. Madara war der Einzige der sichtbar für alle Anwesenden den Daimyo begleiten würde. Es war ein dicker, unangenehmer Kloß von einem Mann mit Doppelkinn und viel zu vielen goldenen Ringen an den Fingern. Madara verabscheute ihn auf Anhieb, als er so würdevoll wie er konnte in den Raum watschelte und dem anderen Daimyo gegenüber Platz nahm. Beide Herrscher hatten ihr eigenes Gefolge aus Diener mitgebracht die sie bewirteten und das Essen auftischten, das die Verhandlungen einleitete.

Madara saß knapp anderthalb Meter hinter seinem Auftraggeber, die Hände harmlos auf den Knien, und ließ den Senju keinen Moment aus den Augen.

_[style type="italic"]__Seinen__[/style]__ S_enju.

Es hätte ihn nicht wundern sollen, dass Hashirama der Anführer der Gegendelegation war. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Seine Haare waren ein wenig länger, da waren ein oder zwei blasse Narben mehr an seinen Armen und er schien ein wenig an Gewicht, sprich Muskelmasse, zugelegt zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Madara schien er das Gespräch der beiden Daimyo (Hashiramas war nicht minder hässlich als seiner) aufmerksam zu verfolgen. Das machte Madara misstrauisch und ärgerte ihn nicht wenig. Jedes Mal wenn Hashirama ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu warf und lächelte ([style type="italic"]_lächelte!__[/style]__) _wollte er ihn am liebsten strangulieren. Als es das nächste Mal passierte, tat er das Zweitbeste: Er zog Hashirama in ein Genjutsu.

Das war natürlich gefährlich. Um genau zu sein war es ungeheuer riskant, um nicht zu sagen unangemessen. Aber Madara mochte es nicht, ignoriert zu werden. Er würde seinem Senju schon zeigen, was passierte, wenn er ihm keine Beachtung schenkte!

Hashirama blinzelte verblüfft, als der Raum um ihn herum hinweg schmolz und einem steinigen Schlachtfeld Platz machte. Vereinzelt lagen tote, gesichtslose Krieger in ihrem eigenen Blut und Krähen pickten an ihrem Fleisch. Der Horizont war rot gefärbt von Feuer und der Himmel schwarz von Asche und Rauch.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte Hashirama. Er stand nun Madara gegenüber, sie beide scheinbar die letzten Überlebenden in einem vernichtenden Krieg. „Du bist tatsächlich in der Lage jemanden nur mit einem einzigen Blick mit einem Genjutsu zu belegen, nicht wahr?"

Madara schnaubte. „Anhand dessen wie du mir ständig ausweichst hätte ich gedacht, das wüsstest du längst."

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft ihr bräuchtet noch irgendeine Form von Vorbereitung."

„Das haben wir nicht nötig", erwiderte er kalt.

Hashirama betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Ist das so. Nun, warum hast du mich dann hierher gebracht, Uchiha Madara-sama?"

Madara streckte die Hand aus und aus dem reinen Nichts materialisierte sich seine Sense darin.

„Diese Idioten werde da noch eine ganze Weile lang sitzen. Und mir ist langweilig." Er richtete die Klinge auf ihn. „Ich will mit dir kämpfen!"

Hashirama lächelte. Fast schon ein Grinsen. „Nichts lieber als das."

Und schon prallten ihre Klingen aufeinander.

Es war ein Kampf wie Madara ihn noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Das Genjutsu gab beiden eine gewisse Freiheit: Um zu verhindern das Hashirama in diesem Kampf mehr über seine Techniken erfuhr, ließ er seiner Kreativität freien Lauf und griff mit allen möglichen Waffen und Jutsus an, von denen er nicht einmal die Hälfte tatsächlich beherrschte. Hashirama jedoch erkannte das bald und ihr Kampf artete in eine regelrechte Schlacht aus mit hunderten von Kuchiyosen, Shinigami und legendären Waffen. Ein Duell unter Göttern, mochte er sagen. (Auch wenn es ein wenig lächerlich wurde als Hashirama mit dem 'Kekskuchen no Jutsu' eine riesige Wand aus Schokokeksen vor sich als Schild beschwor. Die Madara mit der Beschwörung der Zahnfee pulverisierte. Ächem.)

Es war lächerlich. Alles was sie taten war Chakra zu verbrennen. Sie erfuhren nichts Wichtiges übereinander. Das alles war nur eine Illusion, ein Traum. Und doch kosteten sie es voll aus und bei Kami, Madara hatte noch nie solchen Spaß gehabt. Selbst hier in seiner Welt, wo sein Senju einen natürlichen Nachteil hatte, war er ihm ein ebenbürtiger Gegner. Sie töteten einander mehrere Male in ihrem ungewöhnlichen Duell und es stand sechs zu vier für Madara als er das Jutsu schließlich auflöste.

Die heutigen Verhandlungen waren zu Ende und schwer atmend und vollkommen erschöpft (was sie natürlich professionell verbargen) begleiteten die beiden Ninja ihre Daimyo zu ihren jeweiligen Flügeln in der Villa des Händlers, der den neutralen Grund für die Diplomatie bereit gestellt hatte.

Besorgt fragten ihre Kameraden ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung sei, doch die Shinobi grinsten nur blöde und winkten ab.

Madara war gerade damit fertig seinem Team ihre Instruktionen zu geben wo sie sich postieren sollten um den Daimyo während der Nacht zu bewachen, als er Schritte im Flur hörte.

„Uchiha Madara-sama!"

Madara drehte sich um und da kam Hashirama auf ihn zu, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und winkte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und bedeutete seinem Team auf ihre Posten zu gehen und nach Attentätern Ausschau zu halten falls das eine Ablenkung war, bevor er auf seinen Senju zuging.

„Das war der beste Kampf den ich je hatte", sagte Hashirama strahlend. „Sowas sollten wir wirklich öfter machen!"

Leicht amüsiert zuckten Madaras Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ich bin sicher wir werden noch mehr als genug Gelegenheit haben, uns gegenseitig zu bekriegen."  
>„Ach, du weißt was ich meine! Mir hat das Kämpfen noch nie so viel Spaß gemacht. Macht ihr das in eurem Clan öfter?"<p>

„Sicher", behauptete er, als sie Seite an Seite den Flur hinunter gingen. Er wollte Hashirama von seinem Auftraggeber weg haben. „Er ist eine übliche Trainingsmethode."

„Wirklich?" Neugier schien aus seinen Augen. „Das ist so cool!"

„Das ist noch nicht alles. An besonderen Feiertagen kommt der ganze Clan zusammen und die beiden stärksten Kämpfer belegen sich und das Publikum mit einem Genjutsu. Dann kämpfen sie auf Leben und Tod. Es ist immer recht spektakulär. Gewonnen hat derjenige, der den Anderen als erstes zehn Mal hintereinander tötet."

Hashiramas Mund formte ein rundes 'O' und Madara musste sehr an sich reißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Irgendetwas musste ihn trotzdem verraten haben, denn plötzlich sah der Senju ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das denkst du dir aus!"

Er räusperte sich. „In der Tat. Aber ich finde, man sollte es einführen."

Hashirama lachte und Madara fühlte, wie sich etwas Warmes in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Was war nur heute mit ihm los? Er stand hier, scherzte und lachte mit dem Feind... Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Er genoss das hier viel zu sehr. Sicher, sie hatten Respekt voreinander, aber das hier war beinahe als ob sie... Er weigerte sich diesen Gedanken zuende zu denken.

„Ich hab gehört die kleine Kalipo-chan ist immer noch bei euch?", wechselte Hashirama das Thema.

Madara, der ahnte das dies der eigentliche Grund war warum sein Senju zu ihm gekommen war, erwiderte ausweichend:  
>„Sie ist sechzehn, das ist nicht unbedingt mehr 'klein'."<p>

„Ohooo", machte Hashirama und boxte ihn suggestiv in die Seite (unter seinem Kimono griff Madara instinktiv nach einer Waffe und verspannte sich) „Hast du etwa ein Auge auf sie geworfen? Ein bisschen jung für dich, oder?"

Solche Sprüche von seinen Geschwistern mehr als gewöhnt, schoss er sofort zurück: „Sie ist ein wunderschönes Mädchen und eine hervorragende Kunoichi... Dazu freundlich, gehorsam, warmherzig und verblüffend unschuldig. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube ich beginne, mich in sie zu verlieben..."

Er sagte das alles todernst und setzte am Ende sogar einen verträumten Blick auf.

Hashirama war so überrascht das er stolperte. Er starrte Madara an, vollkommen baff.

Und dann begriff er den Sarkasmus und begann grölend zu lachen.

Madara sah sich etwas peinlich berührt um. Sie waren inzwischen in den Gärten. Von hier aus konnte er das Fenster des Daimyos sehen. Das Chakra seines Teams floss ruhig, also ging dort oben alles glatt.

Hashirama hatte inzwischen Lachtränen in den Augen und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Der war... huh, der war gut", brachte er schließlich hervor, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Nun, ich [style type="italic"]_kann__[/style]_ Humor zeigen. Wenn ich es darauf anlege."

Sein Senju wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du weißt aber schon, dass deine Aufzählung etwas zu genau war um das als völlig abwegig ab zu tun, oder?"

„Das ist ein Uchiha-Kennzeichen", sagte er mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln. „Unsere Illusionen sind perfekt."

Hashirama kicherte und setzte den Weg fort. „Nein, aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Ihr kümmert euch doch gut um sie, oder?"

„Vermisst du deine Verlobte?", konterte er mit einem gleichwertig suggestiven Unterton.

Hashirama blinzelte und hob dann abwehrend die Hände. „So ist das nicht!", verteidigte er sich sofort. „Kami, die Kleine ist doch fast acht Jahre jünger als ich!"

Jetzt war es an Madara, seine Verblüffung zu verbergen. Er wusste zwar, dass Hashirama älter als er sein musste... Aber sieben Jahre waren doch eine Menge. Sein Senju hielt ihn offenbar für älter.

Und das sollte auch verdammt nochmal so bleiben. Es war schwer genug gewesen den Respekt seines Clans trotz seines jungen Alters zu bekommen. Ein Senju, der keine Ahnung von dem Sharingan, geschweige denn von der Bedeutung des Mangekyou hatte, würde das nicht verstehen.

Madara wusste nicht genau ob er zufrieden sein sollte das sein Erzfeind ein so erfahrener Shinobi war oder wütend, weil Hashirama ihm schon wieder etwas voraus hatte. Schließlich entschied er sich für Ersteres. Es bereitete ihm weniger Kopfschmerzen. (Und tat seinem Ego gut.)

„Ich bin sicher es geht ihr gut... Du würdest ihr nichts tun", sagte Hashirama nachdenklich und Madara fragte sich, was zum Teufel ihn auf die Idee brachte.

„Aber ich muss das trotzdem sagen. Kalipo-chan soll spätestens zwölf Stunden nachdem sich ein Friedensvertrag oder ein Krieg abzeichnet zu uns zurückkehren. Kannst du diese Befehle an sie weitergeben?"

Madara schwieg für einen Moment. Kalipo diente in erster Linie als Geisel, damit Senju die Waffenruhe nicht brach, bis die Daimyo sich entschieden hatten. Natürlich hatte das Mädchen davon keine Ahnung. Sie half begeistert seiner Schwester Shinoi beim Nähen ihres Hochzeitskimonos. Wenn die Entscheidung feststand und es Frieden gab, würden sie das Mädchen natürlich zurückschicken. Gab es hingegen Krieg lagen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass die Ältesten befehlen würden sie zu töten. Allerdings wusste Madara, dass es Kalipo noch immer nicht erlaubt war in Schlachten zu kämpfen. Sie zu töten würde also lediglich die Senju anstacheln. Während es nützlich sein konnte einen Gegner kurzfristig während des Kampfes wütend zu machen, damit er einen Fehler beging, würde ein solcher Affront vor der Schlacht die Senju nur noch entschlossener und verbitterter machen.

„Ich denke, das kann ich tun", erwiderte er gleichgültig.

Er sagte mehrere Dinge mit diesen wenigen Worten: Dass Kalipo gut behandelt wurde, dass sie keine Kriegsgeisel war, dass Madara Zugang zu ihr hatte und Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen der Ältesten. Hashirama empfing noch eine weitere, von Madara unbeabsichtigte Botschaft: Dass sie ihm wichtig genug war das er sich persönlich um ihr Wohlergehen kümmerte.

Das brachte ein erneutes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Weißt du, ich hoffe wirklich, dass das hier gut ausgeht und es keinen neuen Krieg gibt", gestand Hashirama, den Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Selbst wenn das passiert, dann wird es irgendwo ein paar andere Herrscher geben, die sich bekriegen wollen", meinte Madara. „Das wird niemals aufhören, egal wie sehr wir es uns auch wünschen."

„Aber wenn es nun eine Möglichkeit geben würde... Eine Möglichkeit all das zu beenden, damit alle einander verstehen und friedlich zusammen leben..."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür gibt es zu viel Hass auf der Welt."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann sagte er langsam: „Der Mensch ist ein fühlendes Wesen. Er strebt nach Glück und nach Liebe. Aber es wir immer wieder passieren, dass man eine geliebte Person verliert, egal unter welchen Umständen. Dann wandelt sich Liebe in Hass und man strebt nur noch nach Rache. Und je mehr Menschen man verliert desto allgemeiner wird der Hass, bis man nicht mehr stoppen kann, wenn man nur die Mörder tötet. Das ist ein endloser Kreis."

Sein Senju sah ihn traurig an. „Weißt du, mein kleiner Bruder Itama wurde von den Uchiha getötet. Ich weiß nicht genau von wem. Er war nur ein Kind... Aber deswegen hasse ich noch lange nicht alle Uchiha."

Madara war stehen geblieben. Er sah Hashirama nicht an.

„Du denkst an die Lebenden, an die Zukunft", flüsterte er. „Doch wer alles verliert, der denkt nur noch an die Toten. Du hast noch einen weiteren Bruder, nicht wahr?"

„Tobirama? Ja, das stimmt. Ich werde alles tun um ihn und meinen Clan zu beschützen. Aber ich werde es niemals genießen, Menschen zu töten, selbst wenn sie den meinen weh getan haben." Er sah zurück zu der Villa, in der zwei dicke alte Kerle darüber entschieden, ob sie ihn in den Krieg schicken würden oder nicht. „Jedenfalls will ich das glauben."

Madara schnaubte. „Ihr Senju seid alle ein wenig naiv, oder?"

Hashirama runzelte die Stirn. „Das nennt man Glauben, weißt du? Es ist der Wille des Feuers. Niemals aufzugeben bis man sein Ziel erreicht hat."

„Ach, und was ist dein Ziel, Senju?"

Er lächelte. „Frieden natürlich."

Madara starrte ihn an. Dann lächelte er zynisch. „Frieden also, ja? Womit willst du dann dein Geld verdienen, Ninja? Wovon willst du leben?"

Hashirama rollte mit den Augen. „Mir ist schon klar, dass ich keinen ewigen Weltfrieden erreichen kann. Nicht in diesem Leben. Ich kann ja klein anfangen. Ich will Frieden für meinen Clan. Ich will stark genug werden sie immer beschützen zu können, sodass niemand mehr auch nur daran denkt die meinen zu verletzen."

Madaras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ist das eine Drohung, Senju?"

Der Braunhaarige blinzelte verblüfft. „Was?"

„Ein solches Ziel kann nur erreicht werden, wenn es niemanden gibt, der an die Stärke deines Clans heranreicht. Aber so leicht wirst du uns nicht los."

Hashirama hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein! So war das auf keinen Fall gemeint. Ich meine nur, uhm..." Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg. „Ich meine, einer alleine kann ja ohnehin nie eine solche Stärke erlangen. Und..." Unter Madaras anklagenden, misstrauischen Blick schrumpfte er immer weiter in sich zusammen. „Ich meine, uh, wir verbünden uns oft mit kleineren Clans weil die Schutz suchen, aber stell sich einer vor wir verbünden uns mit einem [style type="italic"]_großen__[/style]_, dann..."

„Dann was?", fauchte Madara. „Dann seit ihr mächtig genug die Uchiha zu vernichten?"

In Gedanken spielte er alle Clans durch die er kannte. Mit welchem könnte sich Senju möglicherweise verbünden wollen um gegen Uchiha anzutreten? Er brauchte mehr Informationen, damit er seine Leute warnen konnte... Oh, wieso krampfte sich sein Magen so schmerzhaft zusammen, fast wie in einem Gefühl von... Verrat? Das war ein Senju, gottverdammt! Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Weißt du... Ich hatte dabei eigentlich an euch gedacht", sagte Hashirama sanft.

Madara sah ihn verblüfft an, alle Gedanken wie aus seinem Kopf gefegt – und dann lachte er.

Sein Senju sah verblüfft und, wagte er es zu behaupten, glücklich aus. Er hatte ihn noch nie lachen gehört. Tatsächlich hatte er seit Noris Tod, seit Izunas Veränderung, nicht so offen gelacht. Wie ironisch, das ihn ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind zum lachen bringen sollte.

„Uchiha und Senju – zusammen?" Er lachte wieder. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ziehen wir alle zusammen in ein Dorf und bilden eine große, glückliche Familie!" Er schüttelte, immer noch lächelnd, den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich ein großer Dummkopf, Senju. Ein Dummkopf und ein Idealist."

Sein Senju schien ihm die Beleidigung nicht übel zu nehmen. (Er war immer noch so verblüfft, dass er es geschafft hatte einen so bitteren Ninja wie Uchiha Madara-sama zum Lachen zu bringen. Selbst wenn das nicht seine Absicht gewesen war.)

„Vielleicht bin ich das", gab er zu. „Aber irgendwer muss ja die Welt verändern."

Madara stimmte ihm gedanklich zu.

„Werd' du erstmal Clanführer", meinte er amüsiert, „bevor du dir über solche Sachen den Kopf zerbrichst." Er wandte den Blick zurück zur Villa. „Wir sollten langsam zurückkehren. Bevor sich unsere Teams an die Kehlen gehen."

„Hmhm", machte sein Senju.

Als sie die Villa wieder betraten und es Zeit war in ihre jeweiligen getrennten Flügel zurückzukehren, fragte Hashirama:

„Uchiha Madara-sama... Ist es okay, wenn ich dich nur Madara-sama nenne?"

Wachsam musterte der Shinobi seinen Senju. Sich beim Vornamen zu nennen war unter Ninjas alles andere als üblich, wenn man nicht verwandt oder zumindest befreundet war.

„Warum?", verlangte er schließlich zu wissen.

„Nun, 'Uchiha Madara-sama' ist so schrecklich lang und unhandlich und wenn ich auf dem Schlachtfeld rufe: 'Uchiha, heute werde ich dich besiegen!' drehen sich gleich zwei Dutzend Köpfe nach mir um. Das ist irgendwie irritierend."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht nach oben. „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben... Hashirama-san."

Er ahnte nicht, welch lächerliche Glücksgefühle den Braunhaarigen durchströmten, weil er von dem allgemeinen, grenzwertig beleidigendem 'Senju' zum respektvollen, grenzwertig freundlichen 'Hashirama-san' aufgestiegen war.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte sein Senju und Madara konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es dieselbe Worte waren mit denen er sich nach jeder Schlacht verabschiedete.

XxX

Huh. Dieses Kapitel war erfrischend, sehr viel heller als die anderen. Beinahe schon lustig. Ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden damit... Vielleicht entwickelt sich die Uchiha-Senju-Freundschaft zu schnell. Auf der anderen Seite kennen wir das ja, wie besitzergreifend Uchiha sind. Da kann so eine Besessenheit schon mal ziemlich schnell ausarten.

Übrigens... ich spiele mit dem Gedanken die ff ein wenig MadaxHashi bzw. HashixMada mäßig anzuhauchen. Das könnte dem Ganzen noch etwas Würze verleihen. Was meint ihr dazu?


	12. Kriegswüten

Ein Toter ist eine Tragödie.

Eintausend Tote sind eine Statistik.

XxX

April 17

„Ich will nicht gehen, Nii-sama!", flüsterte Shinoi. Ihre Hände waren in seinem Kimono verkrampft und sie gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu weinen. Es gelang ihr nicht.

„Du musst", flüsterte Madara und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Er war mittlerweile größer als sie. Auch wenn er jünger als sie war, so war es doch seine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sie wegschicken musste.

„Shinoi-chan... Wir müssen los."

Es tat Madara mehr weh als er zugeben mochte, aber schließlich löste er Shinois Hände aus ihrer Umklammerung und übergab sie an Yato.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", forderte er mit einem Hauch von Drohung in der Stimme.

„Das werde ich, Madara-sama", versprach er feierlich. Er nickte auch Izuna zu, der sich bereits verabschiedet hatte und schwach lächelte.

Doch Shinoi kam noch einmal zurück, griff seine Hände.  
>„Bitte, Nii-sama... Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist! Und du – Izuna-sama, du genauso!"<p>

Madara lächelte leicht. Shinoi war selten so emotional. Er schob es auf die Schwangerschaft. Es stimmte, sie war bisher immer da gewesen wenn er eine große Schlacht zu schlagen gehabt hatte. Jetzt aber würde sie fort sein. Mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Verlängerte Flitterwochen, hieß es. Die Wahrheit war, dass der Clan sie sicher wissen wollte. Das Leben in ihrem Leib war kostbar. Derzeit gab es nur drei Schwangere im Clan. Eine von ihnen war bereits Witwe. Diese drei, sowie die beiden verbliebenen Ehemänner würden Shinoi und all die anderen Kinder, die zu jung waren ein Kunai zu halten, nehmen und sie weit, weit weg bringen.

Diesmal waren die Uchiha entschlossen, nicht zu verlieren.

Sanft legte Madara seine Hände an ihre Wangen und sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm auf. Madara war kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, dass das gut und gerne das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass er sie sah.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, so leise das nur sie es hören konnte. „Vergiss das nie."

Shinois Augen weiteten sich. Madara sprach nie über seine Gefühle. Diese drei Worte hatte er noch niemals ausgesprochen. Nicht seinen Eltern und nicht seinen Geschwistern gegenüber, obwohl sie natürlich wusste wie wichtig sie ihm waren.

Sanft küsste er seine Schwester auf die Stirn. Dann beugte er sich herab und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Bauch, der bereits eine leichte Schwellung zeigte.

„Du wirst ein gesundes, kräftiges Kind auf die Welt bringen. Versprichst du mir das?"

Shinoi nickte heftig.

„Gut. Dann geh jetzt. Sie warten nur noch auf dich."

Shinois Lippen zitterten für einen Moment. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn so fest, dass ihm die Knochen weh taten. Sie tat das gleiche mit Izuna bevor sie endlich die Kraft aufbrachte sich abzuwenden.

Madara sah dem Zug noch lange nach. Shinoi drehte sich immer wieder nach ihm um, aber irgendwann waren sie am Horizont verschwunden.

Madara spürte eine Präsenz hinter sich. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er mit merkwürdig stumpfer Stimme, die Izuna zusammenzucken ließ:  
>„Es wird Krieg geben, nicht wahr?"<p>

Er spürte es, spürte es in seinem Blut, und roch es in der Luft. Der Geruch von Blut. Shinoi hatte es ebenfalls gespürt.

Hisa legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Der Befehl kam gerade erst herein. Wir haben Späher ausgeschickt und sie haben gesehen, wie die Senju sich auf die erste Schlacht vorbereiten."

Madara nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Die Verhandlungen waren nicht gut gelaufen. In den ersten Wochen noch hatte Madara die Sitzungen beinahe genossen. Ein ums andere Mal würden sich Hashirama und er ein stummes Duell liefern, ein hartnäckiger Kampf in einer Welt, die nicht existierte. Sie würden lange Spaziergänge durch die Gärten unternehmen und über gänzlich unwichtige Dinge reden. Doch als die Stimmung zwischen ihren Auftragsgebern immer angespannter wurde, hatten auch sie sich voneinander distanziert. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, irgendwelche Art von freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für den jeweils Anderen zu entwickeln, wen sie schon bald wieder ernsthaft gegen ihn kämpfen mussten.

Madara war froh, das Shinois Hochzeit nicht von den Spannungen getrübt worden war. Es war ein großartiges Fest gewesen. Die Kunoichi aus ihrer Gruppe hatten kunstvolle Feuertänze aufgeführt und Dutzende von flammenden Blumen in den Himmel geschossen. Es hatte Musik und Tanz im Überfluss gegeben und Madara hatte seine Schwester noch nie glücklicher gesehen.

Doch als sich nach und nach abzeichnete, dass die Verhandlungen scheitern würden, hatten die Ninja sich wieder auf einen neuen Krieg vorbereitet und die Festagslaune war schon bald vorüber.

Die Sitzungen an denen Madara teilnahm kamen zu einem abrupten Ende als Hashirama sich in den Westflügel schlich, um den Daimyo zu töten. Natürlich erwischte Madara ihn und natürlich kam es zum Kampf. Er war ein Shinobi und als solcher verstand er, dass Hashirama einem Befehl gehorchen musste. Trotzdem bekam sein Mund einen bitteren Zug als er daran zurückdachte.

„Madara-sama, Izuna-sama", sagte Hisa leise und holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Wenn sie sie derart ansprach war es klar, dass sie als Ratsmitglied und nicht als ihre Großmutter zu ihnen kam. „Die Senju sind starke Gegner. Seit Jahrzehnten hatten wir nicht mehr eine solche Herausforderung. Doch diesmal müssen wir sie besiegen, sonst wird niemand mehr die Uchiha ernst nehmen und wir werden keine Aufträge mehr bekommen."

Er erwiderte nicht. Das alles war ihm klar.

„Deswegen... hat der Rat beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist die Führung abzugeben."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Was meint Ihr damit?"

„Wir werden einen Anführer wählen. In diesem Krieg müssen wir schnelle Entscheidungen treffen können. Wir brauchen einen starken Clanführer der den Feind kennt und dem die Uchiha vertrauen. Der Rat hat die Kandidaten bereits ausgewählt. Die Uchiha haben entschieden."

Madara starrte ins Leere. Dass er (und Izunas überraschten Blick zufolge er ebenfalls) davon nicht früher unterrichtet worden war bedeutete, dass sie zu den Kandidaten gehörten. Wenn ein Clanführer bestimmt werden sollte geschah die Wahl ohne Wissen der Kandidaten, damit sie die Uchiha nicht im Vornherein noch beeinflussen konnten. Die Wahl stattfinden zu lassen während sie sich von ihrer Schwester verabschiedeten war in der Tat clever.

„Wer waren die anderen Kandidaten?", fragte Izuna milde interessiert.

„Reizei-san, Hayao-san und Hikaku-san wurden in Erwägung gezogen", sagte Hisa, „aber eigentlich stand die Wahl immer nur zwischen euch beiden."

Izuna lächelte dünn. „Verstehe."

Keiner von ihnen fragte, wem von ihnen diese hohe Ehre zuteil werden würde. Sie folgten Hisa stumm und mit dunklen Gemütern zurück ins Lager. Der Dorfplatz war freigeräumt worden. Alle Uchiha waren hier versammelt und bildeten einen Kreis darum. Ausnahmslos alle Köpfe waren ihnen zugewandt und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Madara spürte all die roten Sharingan auf ihm ruhen, doch er hatte nur Augen für Izuna.

Sein Bruder lächelte ihm zu, weder überrascht noch beleidigt noch neidisch und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Mitte des Kreises.

Dort stand Nakayama, mittlerweile fast siebzig Jahre alt, in einem formellen Festagskimono. In seiner Hand hielt er einen riesigen Fan. Der traditionelle Gunbai hatte zwei große runde Blätter von jeweils einem Meter Durchmesser. Sie waren von einem hellen Braun mit jeweils drei schwarzen aufgemalten Tomoe darauf, die große Ähnlichkeit mit denen des Sharingans hatten. Am Griff war eine Stahlkette befestigt mit mehreren Gliedern, die einem Nunchaku nicht unähnlich waren.

Die Kunoichi der Uchiha kämpften oft mit kleineren Zwillingsfanen um die Feuer der Shinobi anzufachen. Sie hatten eine unterstützende Funktion und blieben im Hintergrund. Der Gunbai jedoch war ein mächtiger Kriegsfan, ein chakraverstärkter Schild zugleich, den stets nur der Clanführer tragen durfte.

„Uchiha Madara-sama", sagte Nakayama feierlich, als Madara vor ihn trat.

„In diesen schweren Zeiten des Krieges hat der Clan beschlossen, sich unter der alleinigen Führung eines Anführers zu vereinen. Die Wahl ist auf Euch gefallen. Wollt Ihr diese große Ehre annehmen und schwören, den Uchiha für immer zu dienen?"

„Ich schwöre es", sagte Madara fest.

„Und wirst du schwören uns immer zu beschützen und dein Möglichstes zu tun, damit der Clan gedeiht und in Stolz und Ehre erblüht?"

„Ich schwöre es."

„Wirst du schwören die Entscheidungen des Clans zu respektieren und deine Macht stets nur in Übereinstimmung mit den Wünschen der Uchiha zu benutzen?"

„Ich schwöre es."

„Dann soll heute das letzte Mal sein, da du dein Haupt beugst und nieder kniest – vor den Kriegern der Uchiha und den Geistern unserer Ahnen."

Madara tat wie ihm geheißen. Nakayama streckte die Arme aus und präsentierte ihm den Gunbai. Er verbeugte sich so tief, das seine Stirn den Boden berührte, bevor er die heilige Waffe entgegen nahm und sich erhob. Nakayama trat zurück, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen – und dann sank er auf die Knie und verbeugte sich vor _ihm_.

Und einer nach dem anderen folgten ihm die Uchiha. Sie sanken auf die Knie, beugten ihr Haupt zur Erde und erwiesen ihm die Ehre. Selbst in Izunas Augen glitzerte echte Ehrfurcht, als er vor ihm das Knie beugte.

Madara sah sich um, sah wie sie sich ihm alle auslieferten, führte das pulsieren des Chakras im Griff des Kriegsfans und er wusste – das war wahre Macht. Kein Kekkei Genkai der Welt – auch nicht das Mangekyou Sharingan – konnte eine solche Hingebung in einem so stolzen Volk wie dem der Uchiha hervorrufen. Madara wusste, dass sie ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Stärke oder seiner Jutsus gewählt hatten – sondern wegen seinem Intellekt, wegen seinen Führungsqualitäten und weil er all das war, was die Uchiha symbolisierten.

Und doch, als er über all die gebeugten Köpfe hinweg sah, konnte er nur an eines denken: an den bevorstehenden Krieg. Er wusste, es würde Tote geben und jeder einzelne von ihnen fiel nun in seine alleinige Verantwortung. Doch hier und heute schwor er leise für sich: Er würde so viele von ihnen retten wie möglich. Denn er war der Einzige, der es tun konnte.

Madara richtete seine Befehle an die Uchiha, die sich nun mit neuem Enthusiasmus an die Kriegsvorbereitungen machten. Er ließ die Waffen schärfen, berief die vier erfahrensten Generäle zu einer Kriegsberatung, schmiedete neue Strategien und vergewisserte sich, dass sie genügend Lebensmittelvorräte für einen langen Krieg hatten. Bis spät in den Abend hinein waren alle schwer beschäftigt und die Sonne war bereits unter gegangen, als Madara sich fünf Minuten Pause gönnte.

„Madara-sama", sprach ihn da einer der jüngeren Shinobi an, „was machen wir mit der Gefangenen?"

Müde rieb er sich die Schläfen. Das Mädchen hatte er komplett vergessen.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", meinte er.

Widerwillig ging der neuernannte Clanführer zu dem Zelt hinüber, in dem man Senju Kalipo untergebracht hatte. Zwei Ninja standen davor Wache und verbeugten sich respektvoll vor ihm.

„Die Gefangene wurde gefesselt und festgesetzt sobald die Neuigkeiten kamen", erklärte einer von ihnen auf seine Nachfrage hin die Situation.

Er nickte ihnen zu und befahl ihnen den anderen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen, bevor er das Zelt betrat.

Man hatte Kalipo nicht gerade sanft die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Ihre Knöchel waren zusammen gebunden und ein Knebel steckte in ihrem Mund. Gestern noch war sie frei und freudestrahlend durchs Lager spaziert, vollkommen unwissend ob der Spannungen im Clan. Ihre Gefangennahme musste sie völlig unvorbereitet getroffen haben.

Madara seufzte und entfernte den Knebel.

„U-Uchiha Madara-sama", stotterte sie. Ihre Augen waren rot geschwollen. Sicher waren ihre letzten Stunden verzweifelt und voller Tränen gewesen. „Was hat das zu b-bedeuten?"

Flehentlich sah sie zu ihm auf als könne er all ihre Probleme mit einem Schlag lösen. Woher sie dieses Vertrauen zu ihm nahm, blieb ihm vollkommen schleierhaft.

„Uchiha und Senju sind wieder einmal im Krieg. Ich fürchte, du bist vom Rang einer harmlosen Besucherin zu einer gefährlichen Gefangenen abgestiegen", sagte er kühl.

Kalipo zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „A-Aber, ich weiß doch von nichts! I-Ich wollte doch nicht..."

„Das weiß ich. Jeder Trottel kann das erkennen", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du eine Senju bist. Und uns wurde aufgetragen, alle Senju zu töten."

Kalipos Lippen bebten. Ein Schatten huschte über ihre Augen. Dann senkte sie den Kopf, um ihre stillen Tränen zu verbergen. Doch seinen Augen entging nichts.

„Also seid Ihr gekommen, um mich töten...", flüsterte sie. Madara stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nicht länger verzweifelt klang. Als hätte sie ihr Schicksal akzeptiert. Das überraschte ihn. Er hätte eine solche... Reifheit von ihr nicht erwartet.

„Weil es... Weil es ein Befehl ist, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie, Tränen in den Augen. „Ihr k-könnt gar nicht anders."

Oh, wie ironisch. Die Tatsache, dass er selbst es war, der zu ihr kam, setzte ihr mehr zu als die Vorstellung ihres Todes. Liebe war schon ein seltsames Ding.

Madara zückte ein Kunai. Kalipo hob den Blick wieder. Trotz ihrer Tränen schaffte sie es irgendwie, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Es ist okay", flüsterte sie.

Das Kunai fuhr herab. Obwohl Kalipo fest entschlossen gewesen war, ihrem Richter bis zuletzt in die Augen zu sehen, musste sie sie am Ende doch instinktiv schließen. So war ihre Verwirrung groß, als der Schmerz ausblieb.

„Huh?", machte sie. Für ein paar Augenblick starrte sie in die zerschnittenen Seile in Madaras Hand. Dann dämmerte es ihr und sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

„Wie es der Zufall will, machen die Wachen gerade eine Teepause", behauptete der Uchiha emotionslos. „In der Dunkelheit würde vermutlich niemand bemerken, wenn du dich davon schleichst."

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„I-Ihr lasst mich... mich gehen?", brachte sie ungläubig hervor.

Madara neigte den Kopf minimal in Zustimmung.

„A-Aber... Ihr werdet große Schwierigkeiten kriegen!", protestierte sie.

Erneut war er verblüfft ob ihrer Naivität. Er hätte sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor der Feind es sich anders überlegte.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein." Wenn das Mädchen glauben wollte, er würde ihretwegen irgendeine Art von Opfer bringen, dann sollte sie doch. Er würde den Teufel tun ihr zu verraten, dass er jetzt Clanführer war und tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Diese Information sollte eine Überraschung für die Senju sein.

„I-Ich... Seid Ihr Euch sicher?" Sie senkte beschämt den Blick. „Ich will nicht, dass Euch wegen mir etwas passiert..."

Er betrachtete sie wie ein besonders interessantes Insekt. Neugier von der Art von wissenschaftlichem Interesse erfüllte ihn. Es mochte sein, dass er in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte, um ihr jeden Gedanken daran zu ihrem Clan zurückzukehren auszutreiben. Er wusste auch, dass er so etwas wie ihr Teenagerschwarm war. Aber eine solche Aufopferungsbereitschaft war doch nicht normal, oder?

Oh nun, es war nicht sein Problem. Kalipo würde nie stark genug sein an seinen Senju heranzureichen. Sollte sie jemals in einer Schlacht gegen die Uchiha kämpfen, würde er sie eigenhändig töten. Sie würde ihm absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Dafür würde er nur zwei Minuten brauchen, in denen er Hashirama leicht mit ein paar Doppelgängern ablenken konnte.

Sie war keine Gefahr. Sie war auch nicht besonders nützlich. Er begegnete ihr mit einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit (was mehr war als die meisten Senju bekamen). Es sprachen genauso wenig Gründe dafür, sie zu töten, wie dagegen sprachen.

Letztendlich war es wirklich nur die Tatsache, dass er es Hashirama versprochen hatte, die ihn handeln ließ.

Er ließ Kalipo gehen und das Mädchen kehrte zu ihrem Clan zurück, den Kopf voller Geschichten über den starken, selbstlosen, attraktiven und absolut _hinreißenden_ Uchiha Madara-sama, der ihr nun zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet hatte. Ihr Herz würde für immer ihm gehören.

Sommer 17

Der Krieg war verheerend. Mit Madara an der Spitze änderte sich die Taktik des Uchiha-Clans rapide. Der neuernannte Clanführer hatte nicht nur Erfahrung im Kampf gegen die Senju, er hatte auch oft genug außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, um zu verstehen wie sie dachten. Mit seinem neuen Kriegsfan trieb er die Feuer seines Clans zu tödlichen Wirbelstürmen heran, die durch die Reihen seiner Feinde schnitten. Izuna bekam die Leitung über ein Team, dessen einzige Aufgabe es war die Anführer und Generäle der Senju-Armee ausfindig zu machen und auszuschalten. Gleich in der ersten Schlacht erwischte er ihren Anführer mit einem gut gezielten Amaterasu. Hashirama nahm noch auf dem Schlachtfeld den Platz seines toten Vaters als Clanführer ein. Der Krieg wurde immer mehr zu einem persönlichen Strategiewettstreit der beiden Shinobi. Vor jeder Schlacht würden sie ihren Generälen genaue Befehle erteilen, was sie in welcher Situation zu tun hatten. Denn auf dem Schlachtfeld selbst hatten sie kaum Zeit zu reagieren, wurden sie doch stets sofort vom jeweils anderen in ein mehr oder weniger privates Duell verwickelt. Vor jeder Schlacht arbeiteten die beiden Anführer zwei Pläne aus: einen für die Schlacht und einen für ihren Erzfeind.

Als die Uchiha begannen die Siegelrollen mit den Waffen der Senju in der ersten Angriffswelle in Flammen zu setzen, konterten diese indem sie Schattendoppelgänger vorschickten, deren Rollen nur transformierte Briefbomben waren.

Als die Senju begannen Feuer mit Wasser zu bekämpfen, kopierten die Uchiha ihre Jutsu bis das Schlachtfeld überflutet war und schickten darüber Tausende von Blitzen auf ihre Gegner zu.

Als die Uchiha begannen ihre Fane zu verspiegeln um tausende Abbilde ihrer Sharinganträger zu erzeugen und die Armee in einem Massengenjutsu gefangen nahm, überzogen diese das Schlachtfeld mit dichtem Nebel und verbargen sich mithilfe von Doton-Jutsus in der Erde.

Als die Senju den Nebel benutzen wollten um die Uchiha aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen riefen diese die Ninneko herbei, die die Senju am Geruch aufspüren konnten.

Jede Schlacht war wie ein Shogi-Spiel zwischen zwei Genies, die zwanzig Züge im Voraus planten.

Und so wie sie eine Strategie für ihren Clan hatten, so hatten sie auch eine Strategie füreinander.

Hashirama lernte Madara zu bekämpfen, indem er nur auf die Bewegungen seiner Beine achtete, ihm niemals in die Augen sah.

Madara lernte die Bäume um ihn herum nicht nur zu fällen, um seinen Feind aus den Kronen zu holen, sondern sie zu Asche zu verbrennen, die keine Versteckmöglichkeiten mehr bot.

Hashirama lernte Madaras gigantische Feuerwirbelstürme nicht mit Suiton, sondern stets mit einer Masse an Mokuton zu bekämpfen, damit Madara den siedend heißen Dampf nicht mit seinem Fan auf ihn zurück lenken konnte.

Madara lernte stets eine seiner Ninneko bei sich zu haben, die ihm sagen konnte wann er den echten Senju, und wann nur einen Holzdoppelgänger bekämpfte.

Und als den Clans langsam die Ideen ausgingen, schlossen sie flüchtige Bündnisse mit anderen Clans. Senju holte sich Unterstützung von Yamanaka, um die Genjutsu des Feindes zu stoppen.

Uchiha verbündete sich mit Nara, um die Senju sich gegenseitig abschlachten zu lassen.

Senju vereinten ihre Kräfte mit den Uzumaki, um zu verhindern, dass die Uchiha ihre Ninneko rufen konnten.

Uchiha konterte indem sie die Inuzuka ins Boot holten, deren Ninjahunde keine Kuchiyose brauchten.

Senju nutzte die Rivalität zwischen Uchiha und Hyuuga aus, um den Taijutsukampf zu dominieren.

Uchiha kaufte dafür massenweise Gifte vom Akasuna-Clan und griff aus der Entfernung an.

Es war ein langer, erschöpfender Krieg mit vielen Toten auf beiden Seiten. Erstaunlicherweise gab es die meisten Opfer auf Seiten der hinzugezogenen Clans, was bald dazu führte, dass niemand mehr ins Kreuzfeuer der beiden Supermächte geraten wollte. Als der Sommer in den Herbst überging, spürten beide Clans, dass ihr Krieg dem Ende zuging. In einer letzten, blutigen Schlacht gaben sie alles was sie hatten. Von den vergifteten Waffen der Uchiha wurden die Senju schwer überrascht. Als Volk der Wälder waren sie nie so weit in die unfruchtbaren, trockenen Gebiete im Westen vorgedrungen, aus denen diese Technik stammte.

Und so geschah es eines Tages in einem der unzähligen Duelle zwischen Madara und Hashirama, dass einer von beiden nicht mehr aufstand.

Madara ballte die Fäuste um seine Waffen, die Sense in der einen, den Gunbai in der anderen Hand. Trotz seiner Verletzungen stand er sicher und beobachtete seinen Feind wachsam, als dieser sich aus dem Schutt zu befreien versuchte. Shima, die kleine schwarze Katze, kam hinter dem Felsen hervor. Er warf ihr nur aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu und fing ihr Nicken auf. Dies war der echte Hashirama. Er war kurz davor... Doch seinen Feind, erst recht einen so starken, zu töten während er wehrlos war entsprach nicht seinem Ideal von Ehre. Er würde warten, bis auch er wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen stand.

Doch er wartete und wartete und Hashirama stolperte immer wieder zu Boden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er.

Madara blinzelte geschockt. Er hatte seinen Senju noch nie fluchen gehört.

„Was zum Teufel ist das!? Mein Körper... gehorcht mir nicht mehr!"

Madara, der schon halb eine Falle erwartet hatte, entspannte sich kaum merklich. Es war das Gift... Er hatte es schon beinahe vergessen. Seine Waffen waren mit dem lähmenden Gift der Akasuna bestrichen. Im direkten Kampf war es wirkungsvoller als ein direkt tödliches, da diese meist langsamer wirkten.

Der Uchiha trat vor und streckte seine Sense aus.

„Ergib dich, Senju Hashirama! Du hast verloren!"

Hashirama sah wütend zu ihm auf. „Ich... Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich kann immer noch...!"

Er sollte den Satz nie vervollständigen. Madara benutzte Shunshin um hinter ihn zu gelangen und mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag in den ungeschützten Nacken beförderte er seinen Feind schnell ins Land der Träume. Gelähmt und mit benebelten Sinnen konnte Hashirama nichts dagegen ausrichten und sank bewusstlos in Madaras Arme.

Für einige Momente saß Madara einfach nur so da. Hashiramas langes Haar ergoss sich in seinen Schoß und das Gesicht des Senjus war mit einem Mal beinahe friedlich.

Er atmete tief durch. Asche und der Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft, aber ihm war es, als hätte er nie einen klareren Atemzug genommen. Das war es. Er hatte Senju Hashirama besiegt.

„Shima-san, sieh bitte nach was auf dem Schlachtfeld los ist. Wenn die Lage einigermaßen gut ist sag Izuna, er soll das Horn blasen und die Senju zum Rückzug treiben. Keine Verfolgung."

Shima rümpfte kurz die Nase, gehorchte aber.

Die Senju würden glauben das Rückzugsignal wäre ihr eigenes. Natürlich würde sich nach einer Absprache mit ihren Generälen das Gegenteil ergeben, aber man würde sich zur Aufklärung an Hashirama wenden. Dann würde ihnen aufgehen, dass ihr Anführer besiegt war und sie würden sich freiwillig zurückziehen.

Madaras Blick glitt hinunter zu der bewusstlosen Form seines Senjus. Er konnte ihn nicht hier lassen. Wenn die Senju ihn heilten würde alles nur wieder von vorn anfangen.

Also war es entschieden. Ab heute war Senju Hashirama sein Gefangener.

Es war seltsam – doch es kam Madara nicht eine Sekunde lang in den Sinn, ihn zu töten.

Madaras Plan ging auf und die Senju zogen sich zurück. Der Clanführer fackelte nicht lange und schickte einen Botenfalken hinüber, mit der er verkündete, dass Hashirama sein Gefangener war und wenn sie ihren Anführer jemals lebend wieder sehen wollten, sollten sie kapitulieren und sich den Bedingungen der Uchiha beugen. Das Ganze löste heftige Diskussionen im Senju-Clan aus. Tobirama, der Hashiramas rechte Hand und Vertreter war wie Izuna es für Madara war, hasste die Uchiha bis aufs Blut und glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass sie seinen Bruder am Leben lassen würden. Er wollte am liebsten mit der gesamten Streitmacht zurück schlagen, um seinen Bruder und seinen Vater zu rächen. Doch Hashirama genoss große Achtung im Clan und letztendlich wurde bestimmt, dass man einen Boten hinschickte der sich davon überzeugen sollte, dass ihr Anführer noch lebte. Da sie bereits einige Zeit unter dem Feind gelebt hatte, am wahrscheinlichsten nicht als Gefahr angesehen wurde, bereits einmal entkommen und doch relativ entbehrlich war, fiel diese Aufgabe Kalipo zu.

Hashirama war in Madaras eigenem Zelt untergekommen, das mitten im Lager stand. Seine Wunden waren notdürftig verbunden, aber nicht mit Medic-Jutsu behandelt worden. Dafür hatte man ihm genug Drogen gespritzt um dafür zu sorgen, dass er die meiste Zeit über ans Bett gefesselt war. Dazu trug er Chakrasiegeln an den Handgelenken, den Knöcheln und anderen schwer zugänglicheren Stellen am Körper, wie dem Rücken. Er war unter ständiger Bewachung und wer immer gerade Dienst hatte, hatte den Befehl ihn sofort zu töten, sollte er versuchen die Siegel zu entfernen (was übrigens nur möglich war, wenn sie mit Madaras Blut in Berührung kamen) oder zu entkommen. Madara ging natürlich tagsüber seinen Pflichten als Clanführer nach, doch wann immer er eine Pause brauchte, übernahm er die Wache bei Hashirama. Nachts wechselte er sich dabei mit Izuna ab.

Die Uchiha nahmen hier wirklich keine Risiken.

Madara rieb sich müde über die Augen. Es mochte nur die allgemeine Erschöpfung nach dem langen Krieg sein aber ihm war, als würde sich ein unangenehmer Druck hinter seiner Stirn aufbauen. Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas eingefangen.

„Madara-sama!"

Der Clanführer rollte die Schriftrolle zusammen, die soeben mit dem Botenfalken gekommen war. Die Verhandlungen hatten noch nicht einmal begonnen und die Senju machten schon Schwierigkeiten. Ehrlich, glaubten sie etwa, er würde seine Drohung nicht wahr machen wenn sie es zu weit trieben?

„Was ist?", fragte er leicht mürrisch an den Ninja gewandt, der vom Lager herüber kam. Er war bestimmt fünf Jahre älter als er und trotzdem konnte er ihn seinen Untergebenen nennen. Ja, das Leben war schön.

„Der Gefangene ist aufgewacht", berichtete der Uchiha.

„Ist das so", meinte er desinteressiert.

„Ja und er... Er hat nach Euch gefragt, Madara-sama."

Das weckte nun doch Madaras Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", erkundigte er sich, wobei es ihm diesmal schwerer fiel sein Interesse zu verbergen.

Der Uchiha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten ihn ein wenig verhören, aber er hat keinen Ton von sich gegeben bis Izuna-sama aufgetaucht ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie er ihn erkannt hat, aber anscheinend wusste er, dass er Euer Bruder ist und hat ihn gefragt wo ihr seid."

Madara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Erlaubnis erteilt ihn zu verhören", stellte er fest. Ein Verhör bei einem so hochrangigen Feind war praktisch gleichzusetzen mit Folter. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand anderes Hand an _seinen_ Senju legte, schienen sich ihm die Fingernägel zu kräuseln.

„Wir haben nur Genjutsu benutzt, Taisho, um seinen physischen Zustand nicht zu verschlechtern."

„Ab sofort wird so etwas mit mir abgesprochen, verstanden?", knurrte er und der Uchiha nickte eilig.

Madara schob ihn unwirsch beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Zelt. Hashirama hatte bisher keine Anzeichen von Traumatisierung nach seinen Genjutsu gezeigt. Selbst nach 72 Stunden in Tsukoyomi war er zur nächsten Schlacht wieder aufgetaucht. Nein, mit Genjutsufolter würde man bei diesem Shinobi keinen Schritt weiter kommen.

Madara ging an den beiden Wachen vorbei und betrat das Zelt.

Sein Senju saß im hinteren Teil im Schatten, die Knie angewinkelt und die Arme darauf gestützt. Hand- und Fußgelenke waren ihm zusammen gebunden. Es wäre ihm möglich kleine Schritte oder alltägliche Handgriffe zu tun, aber alles darüber hinaus wurde eingeschränkt. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich über seine Lage aus (wer wäre das schon?). Aber er wirkte dennoch gefasst und schien die Chakrasiegel an seinen Händen interessiert zu mustern. Als er Madara bemerkte weiteten sich seine Augen und er sprang auf.

„Madara-sama!", rief er aus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sofort war Rei, der gerade Wachschicht im Innern des Zeltes hatte, hinter ihm und hielt ihm ein Kunai an die Kehle. Hashirama erstarrte.

„_Wage_ es nicht den Taisho beim Namen zu nennen, du wertloser Senju-Bastard! Einen Schritt weiter und ich schneide dir die Kehle durch."

„Schon gut, Rei-san", sagte Madara und winkte ihn lässig beiseite. Widerwillig senkte Rei das Kunai, behielt es aber in der Hand.

„Wie ist sein Zustand?", fragte er geschäftsmäßig.

Rei reichte ihm das Klemmbrett der Medic-nin, die ihn untersucht hatte.

„Drei gebrochene Rippen, ein verstauchter Knöchel, Brandverletzungen dritten Grades an der rechten Schulter, eine tiefe Schnittwunde an der Hüfte und ein paar oberflächliche Kratzer", zählte Rei auf. „Das Gift müsste bereits aus seinem System sein, wegen dem Blutverlust mussten wir ihm eine Transfusion geben."

Madara bemerkte den Schaden mit einem leicht sadistischem Anflug von Stolz. Vermutlich gab es nicht viele Ninja, die Senju Hashirama so zurichten konnten. Vielleicht war er sogar der Einzige. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

„Verstanden. Solange er lebt bis die Verhandlungen vorbei sind, ist das alles."

Rei verstand den Wink mit den Zaunpfahl. Trotzdem warf er Hashirama noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er das Zelt verließ.

Madara musterte seinen Senju von oben bis unten. „Du solltest nicht auf den Beinen sein, wenn dein Knöchel verletzt ist", sagte er schließlich. „Setz dich."

Er wartete bis der Ninja zögernd gehorchte, bevor er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht noch einmal aufzuwachen", sagte Hashirama mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als Madara keine Anstalten machte das Wort an ihn zu richten. „Du hast mich wirklich übel zugerichtet."

„Und doch bin ich der Erste nach dem du fragst", konterte Madara mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Naja, ich dachte bei dir habe ich eine etwa vierzigprozentige Chance, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst wenn ich dich frage, wie groß der Schaden für meinen Clan ist. Was immerhin dreimal so viel ist, wie ich von den Anderen erwarte, also... Wie geht es den Senju?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen."

Hashirama blinzelte. Dann lachte er leise. „Gratulation. Du hast es auf hundert Prozent geschafft."

Madara gab sein Möglichstes, ein Lächeln von seinem Gesicht fern zu halten.

„Mich wundert es, dass du überhaupt fragst und nicht sofort in Panik verfällst oder zu fliehen versuchst", gab er zu.

„Oh, ich dachte ich check erstmal wie schlimm die Lage wirklich ist, bevor ich in Panik verfalle... hat wohl nicht wirklich was gebracht."

„Was glaubst _du_ denn, was ich mit dir anstellen werde, Hashirama-san?", fragte er mit einem grausamen kleinen Lächeln.

Doch sein Senju sah hinter seine Maske. Er nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit Madara ausführlich zu mustern, bevor er langsam sagte: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, du willst diesen Krieg genauso wenig wie ich. Trotzdem würdest du immer weiter kämpfen, weil du nicht zugeben kannst zu verlieren. Da ich offensichtlich nicht tot bin, willst du deinen Sieg über mich wahrscheinlich als Druckmittel benutzen. Du willst aus dem Krieg als Sieger hervorgehen und ihn trotzdem beenden bevor sich unsere beiden Clans vollkommen erschöpft haben. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher, ob du mich nicht doch noch töten wirst, sobald die Senju eine Kapitulation unterschrieben haben. Falls sie das überhaupt tun, was übrigens alles andere als sicher ist. Es gibt andere, die meinen Platz einnehmen können."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er skeptisch. „Also wirklich... Ihr Senju seid so unglaublich blind."  
>„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hashirama ohne beleidigt zu wirken.<p>

Madara lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor. „Du weißt wer ich bin, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise.

Sein Senju runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich. Du bist Uchiha Madara, Anführer des Uchiha-Clans."

„Und was noch?", hakte er nach. Seine Augen funkelten rot. „Komm schon, jeder Fünfjährige kann das rausfinden."

Hashiramas Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Du bist Uchiha Madara", wiederholte er, „Träger des Sharingans und Wunderkind des Uchiha-Clans. Du bist mit Abstand der Stärkste unter ihnen. Nicht einmal dein Bruder Izuna kommt dir nahe, obwohl ihr praktisch exakt dieselben Jutsus benutzt. Du hast nicht nur ein ungewöhnlich starkes Chakra, sondern auch die Intelligenz eines Genies und bist ein hervorragender Stratege. Du hast dir auf unbekannte Weise im Alleingang die Loyalität der Ninneko gesichert, die jetzt niemand anderem mehr dienen wollen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht nur dir sondern auch anderen Clanmitgliedern gehorchen, obwohl sie gar keinen Vertrag mit ihnen haben. Du bist sehr stolz auf deinen Clan und verlässt dich viel auf dein Sharingan, das du besser ausnutzen kannst als jeder andere. Du kümmerst dich um deine Familie und willst sie beschützen, aber dein Stolz treibt dich immer wieder in die Schlacht zurück. Du bist verbittert, wahrscheinlich weil dein Temperament dich einmal die Sicherheit einer nahe stehenden Person vergessen lassen hat. Wann immer dir so ein Fehler passiert, wirst du nur wütender und versuchst es durch Rache wieder gut zu machen. Du glaubst, dass Hass stärker ist als Liebe und für die meisten Shinobi unweigerlich darin endet. Du planst immer sehr weit voraus und wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, lässt du nicht mehr davon ab." Er sah auf. „Hab ich was vergessen?"

Für einen Moment fehlten Madara die Worte. Noch nie hatte jemand der ihn so flüchtig kannte so vollständig analysiert... und auch noch in den meisten Punkten Recht behalten.

„Das hast du in der Tat", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist Blau und ich esse gerne Sushi." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich so ein eingebildeter Bastard bin, warum sollte ich mich dann mit dir abgeben, wenn es so leicht für einen anderen Senju wäre, deinen Platz einzunehmen?"

Hashirama blinzelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du eingebildet bist."

„Ach nein?", fragt er gereizt. Er wusste, dass er sehr stolz war, aber so wie Hashirama das gesagt hatte, hatte sich das wie etwas Schlechtes angehört. Was es natürlich absolut nicht wahr.

„Nein. Du bist sehr temperamentvoll und wirst leicht aggressiv wenn du dich beleidigt oder bedroht fühlst... Dann greifst du an, wenn nicht mit Waffen dann mit Worten. Dabei bleibst du trotzdem die ganze Zeit über distanziert. Ich nehme an du musstest dir hart erarbeiten was du jetzt hast und kannst es deswegen nicht leiden, wenn man deine Bemühungen infrage stellt."

„Oh, jetzt hab ich also auch noch Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?!"

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt", meinte Hashirama vorwurfsvoll. „So habe ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint."

Gottverdammter Bastard.

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab, Senju!"

„Tu ich das?", fragte der Braunhaarige und sah mit einem Mal ein wenig verletzt aus. Etwa, weil er ihn wieder 'Senju' genannte hatte?

„Na schön, es mag sein, dass mein Clan auf eure Forderungen eingeht um mich zurück zu haben. Aber er hat auch seine Grenzen und wenn sie nur meine Leiche zurück bekommen, wird das neuen Krieg geben."

„Was für einen Sinn hätte es dich lebend gefangen zu nehmen, wenn ich nur deine Leiche zurückschicke will?", fragte er genervt.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es durchaus Sinn machte ihn nur für den Moment am Leben zu erhalten, falls die Senju überprüfen wollten ob sie ihn nicht getötet hatten bevor sie zu irgendetwas zustimmten. Hashirama war viel zu gefährlich um ihn am Leben zu lassen. Und selbst wenn Madara ihn freiließ, dann doch nur so stark verkrüppelt, dass er nie wieder kämpfen konnte. Alles andere wäre unverantwortlich seinem Clan gegenüber.

Und doch... Und doch fühlte sich der Gedanke einfach falsch an. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich Madaras Leben praktisch nur noch um seinen Senju gedreht. Dieser Mann hatte sein ganzes Denken so sehr eingenommen, dass nicht einmal Platz für seine Familie geblieben war. Sein höchstes Ziel im Leben schien es gewesen zu sein, Senju Hashirama zu töten. Doch als sein Feind dann besiegt vor ihm lag, da _konnte_er es einfach nicht. Er hatte begriffen, dass er Hashirama nicht hasste und das sein Ziel als solches nicht sein Tod war, sondern lediglich ihn zu _besiegen_. Das hatte er getan und trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht, als würde ihm nun ein Lebensziel fehlen oder dergleichen. Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Leben gerade erst begann. Ein Leben, dass aus einem endlosen Wettstreit zwischen ihm und dem Senju bestand und in dem dieser eine Kampf nur einer von vielen war. Er war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass er Hashirama jetzt überlegen war. Es war ihm durch Glück und durch den Überraschungsmoment gelungen, ihn zu überwältigen. Er war stolz darauf, das schon, aber er wusste auch, dass es ihm auf diese Art und Weise kein zweites Mal gelingen würde. Genau das war der Grund, warum die Vorstellung eines weiteren Kampfes mit ihm nichts von seinem Reiz verlor. Es stand eins zu Null für Madara – aber das letzte Wort war noch lange nicht gesprochen. Hashirama jetzt zu töten würde bedeuten den einzigen Menschen auf der Welt zu beseitigen, der seinem Leben eine echte Herausforderung geben konnte.

Vielleicht würde er das später bereuen. Vielleicht würde Hashirama jemanden töten, der ihm nahe stand oder er würde einen Schlachtplan verfassen, der so gut war, dass der Uchiha-Clan sich nie wieder von den Verlusten erholen würde. Ihn _nicht_ zu töten war ungeheuer selbstgefällig und egoistisch. Doch Madara hatte die Macht dazu, weil er der Clanführer war und weil ein Austausch mit ihm gegen eine Kapitulation zumindest kurzfristig viele Leben retten konnte. Trotzdem schämte er sich ein wenig, dass er seine besitzergreifende Art sein logisches Entscheidungsvermögen trüben ließ. Es gab nur einen Kompromiss:  
>„Du wirst mir von deinem Clan erzählen", befahl er düster, „du wirst mir erzählen wie die Senju denken, wie sie planen, wie sie worauf reagieren. Ich werde dieses Wissen benutzen um angemessene Forderungen auszuarbeiten, sodass sie schnell kapitulieren. Wenn alles glatt geht, werde ich dich freilassen. Aber ich warne dich, Senju, das ist das letzte Mal. Wenn wir uns wieder treffen und du mir dann immer noch unterlegen bist – dann werde ich dich ohne zu zögern töten."<p>

Hashirama sah ihn überrascht an. „Das... ist akzeptabel", sagte er schließlich. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Madara die Informationen auch noch für ganz andere Dinge zu nutzen gedachte. Aber in seiner gegenwärtigen Lage blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl wenn er wollte, dass sich die Senju ergaben. Und im Gegensatz zu Madara schätzte er Frieden über seinem Stolz.

Die Senju waren ungeheuer dickköpfig. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt besiegt zu werden und hatten nicht die geringste Lust, jetzt damit anzufangen. Die Botenfalken, die die Ninja hin und her schickten, brachten mehr Beleidigungen als alles andere. So dauerte es fast eine Woche bis die Senju ihre Abgesanndte schickten.

Kalipo hatte keine Angst vor den Uchiha. Das unterschied sie von den meisten anderen Senju. Als ihr angeboten wurde die Mission zu übernehmen die Gesundheit ihres Clanführers zu überprüfen und, wenn möglich, mit ihm zu sprechen um seine Befehle zu empfangen, hatte sie sofort zugestimmt. Jeder andere hätte Zweifel gehabt, hätte um sein Leben gefürchtet sich in das Lager dieser rotäugigen Dämonen zu begeben. Kalipo nicht. Denn sie wusste jetzt, dass Madara-sama Anführer der Uchiha war. Und Madara-sama würde ihr nichts tun. Richtig? Er war immer sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen, freundlicher jedenfalls als alle anderen Uchiha und sogar einige Senju. Er hatte sie sogar gehen lassen als sie offiziell eine Gefangene gewesen war. Natürlich verstand sie, dass das nur möglich gewesen war weil er sie nicht für eine Gefahr hielt. Weil sie zu schwach war, im Gegensatz zum Taisho. Das deprimierte sie ein wenig, aber sie war erwachsen genug darüber nicht den Mut zu verlieren.

Das Mädchen wurde bereits eine Meile vor den Grenzen des Lagers abgefangen und von zwei Uchiha den Rest des Weges eskortiert. Dort angekommen war es nicht Madara, der sie begrüßte, wie sie heimlich gehofft hatte, sondern sein Bruder Izuna. Sie erkannte ihn von ihrer Zeit als 'Gast' in diesem Clan. Der Blick, den er auf ihr ruhen ließ war nicht ganz so streng und abweisend wie die der Späher. Nicht so freundlich wie sie es von ihm kannte, aber doch höflich.

Izuna hielt sich nicht lange mit Formalien auf und geleitete sie ins Lager. Jeder andere wäre vielleicht misstrauisch oder beleidigt gewesen, dass die Uchiha sie offensichtlich so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden wollten. Doch Kalipo dachte nichts von all dem, sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Wann immer sie an einem neuen Zelt vorbei kam sah sie sich um in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf Madara zu erhaschen. Doch er war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Schließlich gelangten sie zum Zelt des Clanführers und Kalipo, die einen gefesselten und geknebelten Hashirama erwartet hatte wie man es damals bei ihr gemacht hatte, vielleicht sogar übel verprügelt oder dergleichen, wurde überrascht. Derart überrascht, dass ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb.

Uchiha Madara und Senju Hashirama saßen friedlich inmitten der Kissen im Zelt über einer Partie Shogi. Abgesehen von einem weißen Verband, der unter Hashiramas Hakama hervorlugte und dem Mangel an Waffen schien es beinahe so, als wäre er ein geschätzter Gast des Clans und nicht der gefangene Anführer des Feindes. Kalipo sah nicht einmal irgendwelche Vorrichtungen, die ihn daran hindern würden zu fliehen.

„Ah, hallo Kalipo-chan!", begrüßte Hashirama sie und die beiden Shinobi sahen auf. „Komm doch her, setz dich zu uns."

Noch immer verblüfft ob der merkwürdige Situation gehorchte sie.

„Uhm, hallo Taisho, Uchiha Madara-sama", murmelte sie.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kommst! Aus dir wird mal eine richtige Diplomatin", meinte ihr Clanführer und lächelte. „Hey Madara, du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass ich Besuch kriege!"

„So? Muss mir entfallen sein", behauptete Madara und schien keinerlei Anstoß an der Art und Weise zu nehmen, wie er angesprochen wurde. Er setzte einen weiteren Stein auf dem Brett vorwärts und Kalipo sah, dass er kurz davor stand zu gewinnen. Dann hob der Uchiha den Kopf. Er sah sie nicht direkt an, aber nach einem kurzen Zögern legte sich ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Hallo, Kalipo-san."

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Diese Worte allein, dieses Lächeln hatten es wert gemacht hierher zu kommen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln scheu.

„Wie ist die Lage drüben bei uns?", fragte Hashirama, während er stirnrunzelnd das Shogibrett betrachtete.

„Uhm, alle sind ziemlich aufgeregt", meinte Kalipo. Wenn der Taisho nichts dagegen hatte, dass sie vor Madara darüber redete, konnte sie das ruhig tun, richtig? Richtig.

„Sie glauben nicht, dass man Euch wirklich freigeben wird und wollen sich nicht geschlagen geben..."

„Aww", machte Hashirama, „die sollen sich nicht so anstellen. Dann haben wir eben verloren, was soll's. Dieser Krieg dauert schon zu lange und zu viele gute Ninja mussten darin ihr Leben lassen... Sie können die Schuld ruhig auf mich schieben. Schließlich war ich es, der den Kampf verloren hat."

„Da wage ich zu widersprechen", meinte Madara und machte seinen nächsten Zug. „Die Stärke des Anführers spiegelt die Stärke des Clans wider. Ein Sieg ist ein Sieg, egal wie viele Tote es gibt. Das ist jedenfalls, wie es für die Welt aussehen wird."

„Und ich sage: Du hast eine Schlacht gewonnen, keinen Krieg. Unterschätz meine Leute lieber nicht", meinte er und setzte einen weiteren Stein vorwärts.

„Solange sie sich von einem Schwächling wie dir anführen lassen", sagte er und nahm mit seinem letzten Zug lächelnd Hashiramas König vom Brett, „bleibt meine Meinung unverändert."

Der Senju knirschte mit den Zähnen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gib's zu, du siehst mit diesen verdammten Augen meine Züge voraus!"

„Das hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun", behauptete Madara. „So etwas nennt man schlicht und einfach 'Genie'."

Kalipo unterdrückte ein Kichern. Sie hatte sich oft ein wenig schuldig gefühlt, weil sie so eingenommen von diesem Uchiha war. Aber anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige und das gab ihr Hoffnung. Madara konnte unmöglich ein so schrecklicher Dämon sein wie ihre Eltern behaupteten, wenn der Taisho ihn mochte.

Die drei plauderten noch ein wenig in beinahe entspannter Weise miteinander, bevor Kalipo sich entschuldigte. Wenn sie zu lange weg blieb würde ihr Clan misstrauisch werden, also machte sie sich bald wieder auf dem Rückweg.

Madara blieb noch für eine weitere Partie Shogi. Diesmal verlor er, womit es acht zu drei für ihn stand. Hasirama konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun, als Illusionisten und Fernkämpfer wurden die Uchiha viel früher als gewöhnlich in Strategie und Taktik geübt.

Als Madara glaubte, die Abgesanndte könnte bereits zurück sein und die erste Antwort der Senju bald ankommen, stand er auf. Er verabschiedete sich von Hashirama und wechselte seine Wachschicht mit Hayao. Der ältere Uchiha trat ein und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Hayao übernahm das Genjutsu von Madara, nickte ihm kurz zu und gab den Eingang frei.

Im Inneren des Zeltes blieb Hashirama zurück. Hände und Füße nach wie vor aneinander gefesselt. Mit leerem Blick starrte er geradeaus, die Wangen hohl und die Haut blass von den vielen Drogen, die sein Chakra unterdrückten und die Glieder steif vom Mangel an Bewegung. Hayao setzte sich ihm gegenüber, den Blick seiner Sharingan fest auf dessen Augen gerichtet. Stumm und starr wie eine Statue saß er da, all seine Konzentration auf das Jutsu gerichtet.

Für Hashirama jedoch war es, als würde ihm ein freundlich lächelnder, schwarzhaariger Ninja eine Schriftrolle geben, die er lesen konnte um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Eine Rolle, an dessen Inhalt er sich später nie erinnern würde.

Madara kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und verließ das Zelt. Er mochte Hashirama. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das zu leugnen. Aber seine Verantwortung seinem Clan gegenüber war weitaus größer als jegliche Gefühle der Anziehung, die er für den Älteren empfinden mochte. Und als solches würde er keine Sekunde lang zulassen, dass sein Clan seinetwegen einer Gefahr wie dem Senju-Anführer ausgesetzt wurde.

Wenn Hashirama etwas ahnte, so sagte er nie ein Wort.


	13. Illusion von Liebe

Und Liebe lag in der Luft, schlug freudig mit den kleinen Flügeln und kämpfte sich hinauf bis in den Himmel. Dort segelte sie hinweg, überzog alle Lebewesen unter ihr mit einem Schleier der Zufriedenheit und des Glücks. Solange bis der scharfe Pfeil der Realität sie vom Himmel holte. Nun liegt sie blutend und weinend auf dem kahlen Grund und trauert über ihre einstige Schönheit.

Oktober 17

Madara schritt auf und ab, die Arme verschränkt und trommelte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Oberarm. Auf und ab. Auf und ab.

„Kannst du nicht mal still halten!?"

Madara fuhr herum, bereit wen auch immer anzufauchen, der es wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen. Die Worte erstarben in seiner Kehle als er Izuna erkannte. Sein Bruder sah selbst aus wie ein nervöses Wrack und konnte nicht aufhören sich die Haare zu raufen.

Dann zerriss ein weiterer Schrei die Stille und die Brüder zuckten zusammen. Simultan warfen sie Yato, dem dritten in der kleinen Gruppe, einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als wäre das alles seine Schuld. Was daran lag, dass es seine Schuld _war_.

Yato ließ deprimiert den Kopf hängen. Immer wieder warf er ängstliche Blicke zu dem großen Zelt hinüber, das zu betreten den drei Männern verboten war. Erbärmlich. Und so etwas wollte ein Uchiha sei.

Ein weiterer Schrei und jetzt raufte sich auch Madara die Haare. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus!

Rein logisch gesehen wusste er, dass er nichts tun konnte. Diese Schlacht musste Shinoi ganz allein schlagen. Trotzdem – er fürchtete so sehr er könnte sie verlieren. Sie, oder das Kind.

Wieder ein Schrei schrill und voller Schmerz. Und dann – dann war da ein zweiter, ein krähendes Gebrüll, laut und trommelfellzerfetzend.

Yato sprang auf und zu dritt sprinteten sie zum Zelteingang, nur um kurz davor zu stoppen, unsicher was zu tun war. Und dann wie durch ein Wunder öffnete sich die Zeltplane und Namba trat heraus, in ihren Armen ein weißes Leinenbündel. Sie lächelte und allein diese Geste schien ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von den drei Uchiha zu nehmen.

„Es ist ein Junge", sagte sie sanft und lächelte bei den glücklichen Gesichtern.

„Wie geht es Shinoi-nee-sama?", fragte Izuna eifrig.

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung" versprach die Kunoichi. Sie übergab das Bündel an ihren Sohn und Madara spürte einen irrationalen Stich an Eifersucht, als Yato voller Stolz auf das kleine, verschrumpeltes Gesichtchen darin herabsah.

Wissend das er so schnell nicht an die Reihe kommen würde folgte Madara widerwillig seinem Bruder ins Zelt.

Shinoi sah vollkommen erschöpft, aber ungeheuer glücklich aus. Ihr ganzer Körper war schweißgebaded und sie atmete noch immer schwer, lächelte ihre Brüder aber liebevoll an. Madara konnte nicht umhin zu sehen wie erwachsen wie wirkte. Noch vor ein paar Monaten war sie unsicher und gar etwas ängstlich gewesen ob der Vorstellung eine Familie zu gründen. Doch als Yato herein kam, ihr das kleine Bündel gab und sie dem schreienden Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, da schien es als wäre ihr Herz um das doppelte gewachsen um all die Liebe zu ihrem Kind aufzunehmen. Als wäre sie immer dafür bestimmt gewesen, eine Mutter zu sein.

Madara räusperte sich. Langsam drang es zu ihm durch wie untaishohaft er sich in den letzten Stunden verhalten hatte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er selbst Vater geworden.

„Nun, Gratulation ihr beiden", sagte er bemüht beherrscht. „Er scheint gesund und munter zu sein."

Und wie er munter war. Er schien den ganzen Clan zusammenschreien zu wollen.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?"

„Isamu", sagte Yato glücklich. „Uchiha Isamu."

Madara nickte zufrieden. 'Isamu' bedeutete Tapferkeit und war ein guter Name.

Shinoi strich dem kleinen Isamu sanft übers Gesicht, als gäbe es nichts Kostbareres auf der Welt. Dann fing sie Madaras hungrigen Blick auf und, leise kichernd, gab ihm endlich, _endllich!, _das kleine Bündel.

Es war so schrecklich leicht, die kleinen Hände so schrecklich zart, dass Madara sofort fürchterliche Angst hatte es fallen zu lassen oder zu fest zuzupacken oder an der falschen Stelle oder-

Und dann öffnete Isamu seine kleinen Augen. Für einen Moment verstummte das Geschrei und das rote Gesichtchen, verzogen zu einer Grimasse, glättete sich. Der kleine laute Teufel wurde innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zum herzallerliebsten Engelchen auf der ganzen Welt. Alle kleinen Kinder hatten blaue Augen, hatte er einmal gehört, aber Isamus waren trotzdem recht dunkel. Sie passten zu dem weichen Flaum an dunklem Haar auf seinem beinah kahlen Kopf. Der kleine Isamu hob die Ärmchen und öffnete staunend den zahnlosen Mund als er ihn ansah. Dann zog er so heftig wie er konnte an einer von Madaras langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm das Gesichtchen kitzelten, und gluckste glücklich.

Da wusste Madara, dass er verliebt war.

Der Sieg über die Senju im Sommer hatte dem Uchiha-Clan eine neue Zeit des Friedens beschert. Shinoi und die anderen, die für diese Zeit weggeschickt worden waren, waren im Herbst wieder gekommen um erneut Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen.

Madaras Entscheidung Hashirama gehen zu lassen war nicht von allen gut aufgenommen worden. Die Mehrheit war überzeugt, dass der Senju-Anführer seine Armee sofort wieder gegen sie in den Krieg schicken würde. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen hatten die Senju sich der erzwungenen Kapitulation nicht widersetzt und waren ohne Schwierigkeiten zu machen abgezogen.

Nun war es offiziell. Die Senju, die bisher ungeschlagen den Westen beherrscht hatten und die Uchiha, die in ihrem Gebiet im Norden nirgendwo ihresgleichen fanden, hatten ineinander ihren Meister gefunden. Es brachte die Gerüchteküche zum Überkochen und wann immer die beiden Clans aufeinander trafen war man gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Da beide Partein noch etwas angeschlagen waren nahmen sie keine Kriegsgesuche entgegen, aber oft wurden einzelne Teams für leichte Missionen von dem ein oder anderen Herrscher angeheuert. Es ging sogar so weit, das zwei Daimyo jeweils einem Team von Senju und einem von Uchiha befahlen für sie irgendeinen unwichtigen Gegenstand von einem dritten zu besorgen den sie gar nicht brauchten, nur um hinter dem Rücken der Ninja Wetten abzuschließen, welcher Clan die Aufgabe erfüllen würde. Dass die beiden Teams sich dabei heftig in die Haare gerieten und drei Tote zurückließen, kümmerte sie nicht.

Die Lage spitzte sich immer weiter zu und mehrmals versuchten die beiden Clans Spione ins feindliche Lager zu schicken. Der November ging in den Dezember über, ein Monat, der den Uchiha mittlerweile sehr wichtig war. Die Geburtstage ihres Clanführers, seines Bruders und rechter Hand Izuna, sowie der begabtesten Kunoichi des Clans, Shinoi-sama, fielen alle in einen relativ engen Zeitraum im Winter. Die Geschwister waren in den letzten Jahren dazu übergegangen, ihre Geburtstage einfach alle zusammen an Madaras zu feiern. Es war leichter wenn man nur einen einzigen Termin finden musste, an dem sie alle drei zusammen sein konnten. Dafür wurde an diesem Tag umso mehr gefeiert. Einigen der jüngeren Uchiha, die Madara geradezu verehrten, war der 24. Dezember somit beinahe heilig.

Es war aus diesem Grund das der Dezember relativ ruhig ausfiel. Es lag schon eine Weile lang zurück, dass sie mit den Senju aneinander geraten waren. Die Ninja waren es gewohnt, dass auf eine Zeit des Krieges eine des Friedens folgte, wonach sich die Spannungen wieder aufbauten, um in einem neuen Krieg zu münden. Der Dezember unterbrach dieses Schema und das nicht nur, weil es immer eine schlechte Idee war im Winter Krieg zu führen. Die Uchiha zeigten den Daimyo die kalte Schulter und ignorierten die Senju, die eigentlich innerhalb der nächsten Tage mit einer Kriegserklärung gerechnet hatten.

Der Anführer der Senju, Hashirama, sah das als ein Zeichen und schöpfte sogleich Hoffnung. Er wusste zwar nichts von dem Fest, das die Uchiha vorbereiteten, aber er ignorierte auch seine Berater die vermuteten, die rotäugigen Dämonen planten nur mal wieder ihren Untergang und würden jeden Moment aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen.

Hashiramas mehr oder weniger gute Erfahrungen in Gefangenschaft der Uchiha hatten ihm Mut gemacht. Er erinnerte sich an all die Gespräche, die er vor einem halben Jahr mit dem Uchihahaupt während der Verhandlungen geführt hatte. Und ganz langsam und zaghaft blühte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht, _vielleicht_ ein Frieden mit den Uchiha doch nicht unmöglich war. Er kannte den stolzen Clan inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie niemals den ersten Schritt machen würde. Das oblag allein ihm. Zwei Tage lang fand er keinen Schlaf und grübelte und grübelte über eine mögliche Lösung. Letztendlich griff er zu der altbewährten Überzeugungsmethode, die ihnen in der Vergangenheit schon etliche Bündnisse mit anderen Clans eingebracht hatte. Warum sollte sie nicht auch bei den Uchiha funktionieren?

„Und da rief der große Kurama nach seinem Vertrauten und ein gigantischer Drache erschien", grollte Madara mit tiefer Stimme. Der Himmel riss auf und ein großer, schlangenartiger Kopf mit gewaltigen Hörnern stieß aus den Wolken hervor und brüllte.

Isamu machte große Augen.

„Aber Uchiha Shinichi hatte keine Angst. Er hob das legendäre Schwert Kusanagi und bekämpfte den Drachen, den der Kurama herbei gerufen hatte. Zwar hatte er zu wenig Chakra um sich selbst Hilfe von einer Beschwörung zu holen, aber er besaß ja das Sharingan. Mit dem hypnotisierte er den Drachen und rammte ihm das Schwert direkt ins Herz. Daraufhin verschwand der Drache in einer weißen Rauchwolke."

Während Madara redete kämpfte das Schattenphantoms des Helden Uchiha Shinishi mit dem gewaltigen Drachen und besiegte das Ungetüm.

„Shinichis Gefährte Shisui hatte die Ablenkung genutzt um eine Falle für Kurama zu legen. Gemeinsam besiegten sie den feindlichen Ninja und der Weg war wieder frei für sie."

Die dunklen Gewitterwolken lichteten sich und Shinishi und Shisui standen stolz vor einem blutroten Sonnenuntergang.

„Sie geleiteten die fremde Prinzessin sicher zu ihrem Vater zurück und wurden reich belohnt."

Ein wunderschöner Saal mit seidebehangenen Wänden umgab sie, in dem die beiden Uchiha vor dem Daimyo knieten, der glücklich seine wunderschöne Tochter im Arm hielt.

Isamu lachte und klatschte in die kleinen Hände.

Madara lächelte und strich dem Baby zärtlich über das winzige Köpfchen. Langsam ließ er die Illusion verfliegen und fast im selben Moment begann der Kleine zu gähnen. Das war der Vorteil wenn ein Uchiha eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählte. Die Untermalung durch Genjutsu erschöpfte den kleinen Körper und schickte ihn schnell aber sanft ins Land der Träume.

Madara lächelte und sorgte dafür, dass die Decken seinen kleinen Neffen auch ja ordentlich warm hielten.

Die Tatsache, dass er erst so spät von Shinois Schwangerschaft und der geplanten Hochzeit erfahren hatte, sowie der Tod seiner Mutter verschuldigt indirekt durch seine dumme Rivalität mit Izuna, hatten in Madara den Wunsch geweckt mehr für seine Familie da zu sein. Die Folge war, dass er seine Pflichten als Clanführer stets bereitwillig beiseite schob, wann immer Shinoi und Yato jemanden brauchten der auf Isamu aufpasste. Izuna war genauso vernarrt in das kleine Baby wie er und ab und an stritten sie sich richtig darum, wer ihn als nächster einmal halten durfte. Es war eine nicht enden wollende Quelle der Erheiterung für Shinoi. Madara war außerdem unheimlich selbstzufrieden ob der Tatsache, dass es ihm viel besser gelang das Baby zu beruhigen als dessen Vater. (Natürlich sagte er niemandem, dass er dabei ein wenig schummelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Shinoi so begeistert von seinen 'Gute-Nacht-Geschichten' gewesen wäre. Sei's drum, Isamu gefielen sie und das war alles was er brauchte.) Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass Madara den beiden ganz absichtlich die ein oder andere Mission unterschob, die sie aus dem Lager herausführten. Nicht das irgendjemand etwas dagegen gesagt hätte. Die beiden waren ein hervorragendes Team und die Missionen waren nie zu leicht oder zu schwer für sie. Madara verbrachte als Clanführer jetzt ohnehin mehr Zeit als zuvor im Lager. Die gesamte Organisation des Clans oblag schließlich ihm und das erforderte seine Anwesenheit. Was dazu führte, dass Isamu viele Nächte zusammen mit ihm, manchmal auch Izuna, in seinem Zelt verbrachte, statt in dem seiner Eltern.

Auch als Isamu eingeschlafen war betrachtete Madara ihn noch einige Minuten, einfach froh, dass seine Welt einmal perfekt zu sein schien.

Es war noch früh am Abend und Madara hatte sich gerade einen Tee gekocht, als Izuna zu ihm herein kam. Seine ungewöhnlich ernste Miene versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Gleich würde er ihn wieder darüber belehren wie er noch ein gutes Dutzend Missionsberichte durchzuarbeiten hatte.

Aber Izuna schwieg, setzte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm wortlos eine versiegelte Schriftrolle mit rotem Rand.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, als er sie entgegen nahm. Noch mehr Papierkram...

„Das kam gerade eben per Falke. Soweit ich erkennen kann sind keine schädlichen Jutsus oder Siegel darauf, aber pass trotzdem auf. Es ist von den Senju."

Madara, der mitten drin war die Rolle zu öffnen, stoppte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Bündel neben sich und rückte automatisch etwas von seinem Neffen ab. Izuna bemerkte das und schloss ein Zeichen der Chakrakonzentration, bereit eine Barriere zu errichten sollte die Schriftrolle irgendwelche feindlichen Aktionen unternehmen. Wie zum Beispiel zu explodieren.

Madara glaubte nicht wirklich, dass die Senju eine an ihn adressierte Attentatsschriftrolle verwenden würden um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Aber nur weil er paranoid war bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht hinter ihm her waren.

Madara nippte betont lässig an seinem Tee, öffnete die Rolle (sie machte keine Anstalten zu explodieren) und las.

Einen Moment später prustete er und verschüttete die Hälfte des Tees über das Schriftstück.

Ungläubig starrte er auf die langsam verschimmenden Zeichen darauf.

„Was zum Teufel...!?", brachte er nur heraus, vollkommen entgeistert.

„Was ist los?", fragte Izuna besorgt. „Wollen sie schon wieder Krieg?"

Madara schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er blies ein wenig heiße Luft auf das Papier (so eine Feueraffinität war schon nützlich) um zu verhindern, dass der Tee die Nachricht ruinierte. Aber es blieb dabei, er hatte sich nicht verlesen.

Wortlos reichte Madara die Rolle an Izuna weiter. Dessen Augen scannten rasch den Inhalt, bevor er ungläubig die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

„Das... Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!", stieß er hervor. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um den anfänglichen Schock zu überwinden und fuhr dann fort. „Nii-san, das ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Falle. Anders kann ich mir dieses... dieses ungeheure Anliegen nicht erklären."

Madara schwieg und griff nach der Rolle, um den Rest der Nachricht zu überfliegen.

„Was", machte Izuna, „du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass es ernst gemeint ist?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab er zu, „schließlich reden wir von Hashirama."

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du solltest wirklich aufpassen wer dich dabei hört, wie du so vertraut von diesem Senju sprichst, Nii-san."

Madara schenkte der Bemerkung keinerlei Beachtung. Instinktiv hatte er sein Sharingan aktiviert als würde ihm das helfen irgendeine versteckte Botschaft zwischen den Zeilen zu erkennen.

„Das _kann_ nur eine Falle sein", wiederholte Izuna aufgebracht.

„Nicht unbedingt", meinte Madara abwesend. „Um genau zu sein sind die Senju bekannt dafür, Bündnisse auf diese... Weise zu schließen."  
>„Ja aber doch nicht mit <em>uns<em>!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Madara mit einer Spur von Bitterkeit. „Wenn das ihre gängige Vorgehensweise ist... Es bedeutet wohl, dass wir wie jeder andere Clan auch für sie sind."

„Also ist es eine Beleidigung", schlussfolgerte Izuna. Er verschränkte die Arme und nickte langsam, als er darüber nachdachte. „Ja, das könnte sein. Sie wollen uns provozieren, uns aus der Reserve locken."

„Das... glaube ich nicht", brachte Madara hervor. „Das sieht Hashirama einfach nicht ähnlich."

„Nii-san!", keuchte Izuna entsetzt, „du ziehst das doch nicht etwa ernsthaft _in Erwägung_?!"  
>„Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, was wirklich hiermit gemeint ist, kapiert?", erwiderte er etwas schroffer als gewollt. „Damit ich mir eine angemessene Reaktion zurecht legen kann."<p>

„Wozu? Sag einfach, dass du ablehnst und gut ist!", fuhr Izuna auf. „Du bist unser Taisho, Madara! Du kannst keine Senju heiraten! Das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen, der Clan würde das niemals akzeptieren. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob das legal ist..."

Madara war inzwischen dazu übergangen im Zelt hin und her zu schreiten. Das war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ein nervöser Madara war ein unberechenbarer Madara.

„Das weiß ich selbst, Izuna! Ich sage ja auch überhaupt nicht, dass ich es _in Erwägung ziehe_. Ich will nur herausfinden, warum er es tut!" Er deutete auf die Schriftrolle. „Oberflächlich betrachtet hast du recht, das sieht nach einer offenkundigen Beleidigung aus. Aber die Rede ist hier nicht von _irgendeiner_ Senju. Die Rede ist von Kalipo."

„Ja und?", fragte Izuna zornig. „Das ist doch naheliegend. Sie ist praktisch die inoffizielle Uchiha-Senju-Diplomatin."

„Aber es ist nicht nur das. Kalipo besitzt das Mokuton, Izuna, als nur eine von drei bekannten Nutzern im ganzen Senju-Clan und die einzige Kunoichi darunter. Sie ist praktisch die wertvollste Braut im ganzen Clan. Ich müsste das erst noch bestätigen, aber wenn Mokuton ähnlich vererbt wird wie Doujutsu, dann verlören die Senju dauerhaft ihr Kekkei Genkai sobald sie Kalipo aus der Hand geben."

Izuna starrte ihn an. „Aber dann... Warum zum Teufel haben wir sie nicht schon längst getötet?!"

„Es hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben, okay!?" Madara raufte sich die Haare. „Der Punkt ist, dass die Uchiha nur deshalb so selten außerhalb des Clans heiraten, um das Sharingan zu bewahren. Mit einer solchen Allianz ergäbe sich eventuell die Möglichkeit, das Mokuton das die Senju verlieren in unserem Clan zu etablieren – oder sogar ein völlig neues, stärkeres Kekkei Genkai zu entwickeln. Damit ist dieses Ersuch keine Beleidigung – es kommt einer Kapitulation gleich."

„Aber – Aber das ist nicht _sicher!_ Und außerdem, warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Die Kehrseite der Kehrseite", murmelte Madara mehr zu sich selbst. „Hashirama ist ein romantischer Narr. Die Senju haben sich nie groß darüber gesorgt, dass ihr Kekkei Genkai langsam verschwindet. Sie sind so arrogant zu glauben, dass sie auch ohne jeden ihrer Feinde besiegen. Aus politischer Sicht bietet uns dieser Bund nur Vorteile. Es ist ein gewaltiger Vertrauensbeweis und trotzdem sind die damit einhergehenden Forderungen nicht derart bindend, dass ein Fortsetzen der Fehnde ausgeschlossen ist. Es ist nur ein erster Schritt in Richtung Diplomatie. Wir verlieren nichts indem wir annehmen, gewinnen viel und verpflichten uns nicht übermäßig..." In der Nachricht war nur von fünf Jahren die Rede, in der alle feindlichen Aktivitäten zwischen den Uchiha und den Senju eingestellt werden sollten, drei davon in der unspezifische gegenseitige Unterstützung verlangt wurde. Das war praktisch gar nichts.

„Also schön", meinte Izuna zähneknirschend, „vielleicht würde es sich lohnen, vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn sie unbedingt einen Bräutigam haben wollen, bitte sehr, mir fällt da gleich ein halbes Dutzend an ledigen jungen Männern ein, die bereit wären sich zu opfern um-"  
>„Das würde nicht funktionieren", unterbrach Madara ihn fahrig. „Diese Fehde ist zu großen Teilen stark von Hashirama und mir beeinflusst. Damit wird ein solches Angebot ziemlich persönlich. Kalipo ist eine wertvolle Braut, aber was noch viel wichtiger ist, sie ist sehr stark eingenommen von mir und Hashirama weiß das. Zu verlangen, dass sie jemand anderen aus dem Clan heiratet, <em>das<em> wäre eine Beleidigung. Sie würden niemals darauf eingehen. Stattdessen würden sie ebenfalls eine andere Braut vorbringen und lehnen wir dann ab würden wir es offensichtlich machen, dass wir nur hinter dem Mokuton her sind. Das wäre nicht nur eine Beleidigung, sondern eine Provokation, vielleicht sogar ein Kriegsgrund. Nein, entweder die Uchiha nehmen das Angebot an so wie es ist, oder sie lehnen es rund heraus ab." Das Problem war, das sie in keinem der beiden Fälle das Gesicht verlieren würden. Ein wahrhaft genialer diplomatischer Schachzug. Das machte die Entscheidung nicht gerade einfacher.

„Du sagst wenn die _Uchiha_ es annehmen", wiederholte Izuna leise, „aber das hier betrifft _dich_ und_ deine_ Zukunft." Sein Bruder legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist _deine_ Entscheidung. So etwas solltest du nicht davon abhängig machen, was für den Clan am besten ist."

„Ich lebe für den Clan", sagte Madara nüchtern und gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Ich töte für den Clan. Und eines Tages werde ich für den Clan sterben. Als Taisho ist es meine Aufgabe, immer und überall an das Wohl des Clans zu denken. _Erst recht_ wenn es um eine so wichtige Angelegenheit geht."

Izunas Schultern erschlafften und er sah zu Boden. „Du hast vermutlich recht. Du hast ja _immer_ Recht. Es ist nur... Sie ist eine Senju! Ich hab immer geglaubt wir beide würden die heißesten und begabtesten Kunoichi der Uchiha abkriegen und dann ne' Doppelhochzeit feiern und so. Du weißt schon."

Madara schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber das Leben ist nicht immer so einfach."

Er sah wieder auf die Schriftrolle in seinen Händen herab. Die Schriftrolle die Senju Kalipo als Brautpfand für den Clanführer anbot, für eine neue Ära des Friedens zwischen Uchiha und Senju.

Madara selbst sah darin nicht das gleiche persönliche Opfer wie sein Bruder. Natürlich war auch er immer davon überzeugt gewesen, einmal eine Uchiha zu heiraten. Da waren einige junge Kunoichi die er von seiner alten Übungsgruppe kannte, die schon jetzt mehr als geehrt gewesen wären ihn ihren Gatten zu nennen. Doch er war in keine von ihnen verliebt und hätte erst in ein paar Jahren angefangen aktiv über eine solche Entscheidung nachzudenken.

Zudem war Kalipo keine Fremde. Er kannte sie, würde sogar soweit gehen zu behaupten er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. (Ihre offensichtliche Anbetung ihm gegenüber half dabei natürlich enorm.) Er liebte sie nicht (sie war immerhin eine Senju) aber Liebe spielte beim Heiraten ohnehin eine verschwindend geringe Rolle. Zwar hatte er sich vorgenommen dafür zu sorgen, dass sowohl seine Schwester als auch sein Bruder einen starken und fürsorglichen Ehepartner bekamen und niemals gegen ihren Willen verheiratet werden sollten. Wenn sie von sich aus niemanden fanden den sie liebten, so wollte er einen Partner für sie aussuchen, den sie mit der Zeit zu lieben lernen konnten. Für ihn selber aber stellte er solche Überlegungen hinten an. Beziehungen spielten einfach eine untergeordnete Rolle für ihn, wenn sie nicht seine Geschwister betrafen.

Von dieser Seite her hatte er also keine Bedenken. Natürlich bestand die Gefahr, dass sich das Mokuton nicht innerhalb der Uchiha manifestieren konnte, was die ganze Verbindung sinnlos machen würde. Schlimmer noch, sie könnte sogar die Etablierung des Sharingan schwächen. Aber wenn es dazu kam konnte er sich immer noch eine Mätresse nehmen. Das war bei den Uchiha nicht unbedingt unüblich, während das Konzept soweit er wusste den Senju derart fremd war, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken würden es mit dem Vertrag zu blockieren.

Es würden noch eine Menge Verhandlungen nötig sein in der beide Partein versuchten das Meiste aus dieser Allianz zu schlagen. Aber ja, er war geneigt dieses Angebot ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

März 18

Madara atmete tief ein. Der Frühling lag bereits in der Luft. Die Bäume sollten langsam beginnen ihre Knospen zu treiben. Stattdessen waren ihre Äste überfüllt mit zartrosa Blüten und weichem Laub.

Die Kirschbäume trugen nie Blüten und Blätter gleichzeitig. Und erst recht nicht so früh im März. Aber was kümmerten sich Mokutonnutzer schon um die Gesetze der Natur.

„Uchiha Madara-sama. Es freut mich Euch wiederzusehen."

Madara drehte sich nicht um. Er nahm sich noch die Zeit für einen letzten Blick über den wunderschönen Garten. Ein klarer Teich mit blauem Wasser in der Mitte, in dem träge einige Koi-Karpfen ihre Kreise zogen. Frisches Schild rahmte ihn ein und die Bäume darum herum waren groß und kräftig. Ihre Äste ragten bis über das Wasser und spiegelten sich darin. Hölzerne Bänke wuchsen direkt aus dem Boden, umgeben von einem Meer aus Blumen.

Und dort in der Mitte dieses Meeres stand Kalipo. Sie trug einen dunkelblauem Kimono mit einem Muster aus weißen Lilienblüten. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar fiel ihr in lockigen Wellen über die Schulter und die rehbraunen Augen waren scheu zu Boden gerichtet. Sie war wunderschön. Sie war wie eine Blume.

Klein und zerbrechlich, mitten in einem frostigen Monat in dem alles Leben schlafen sollte. Für einen Moment zuckte es in Madaras Fingern und in ihm stieg der Wunsch auf sie um ihren dünnen blassen Hals zu legen und-

Doch er unterdrückte den Wunsch. Kalipo konnte nichts dafür. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass er heute hier war, auf dem Anwesen der Senju. Unbewaffnet, mit nur einer lächerlich kleinen Leibwache, zu Verhandlungen über das Bündnis. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass er sich so ausgenutzt fühlte. Als wäre sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet gewesen in diese Falle zu laufen.

Er hatte sich selbst dafür bereit erklärt. Er sah die Vorteile und war entschlossen die Sache durchzuziehen. Für seinen Clan. Was ihn nun so sehr ins Wanken brachte war _Hashirama. _Wie er ständig davon auszugehen schien Madara wäre _weich_ geworden und würde auf Wolke sieben schweben oder etwas ähnlich lächerliches. Als wären sie die besten Freunde. Als wäre dieses Bündnis nicht der letzte, verzweifelte Versuch einen blutigen Krieg zu verhindern. Als wäre alles in Ordnung.Und dafür hasste er ihn.

„Kalipo-san", begrüßte er seine zukünftige Braut mit einiger Verspätung. „Ich sehe, bei euch ist der Frühling bereits eingekehrt."

Das Mädchen trat zu ihm und lächelte. „Ich habe in der letzten Woche fiel daran gearbeitet", gestand sie. „Gefällt es Euch?"

Er neigte leicht den Kopf. In Wahrheit hasste er es, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Sie war eine Kunoichi. Sie sollte ihre Zeit lieber mit Trainieren verbringen als damit, Blumen zu pflanzen.

„Die Hortensien mag ich besonders", erzählte Kalipo glücklich und zog ihn zu ihn zu einigen Büschen mit vielen hellblauen und rosafarbenen Blüten.

„Welche Blume gefällt Euch von diesen hier am besten?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Beete.

„Hm... Die Herbstzeitlose", sagte er schließlich.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie verwundert. „Warum?"

Weil sie die giftigste Pflanze im ganzen Beet war.

„Sie hat eine hübsche Farbe."

Kalipo besah sich das blasse kleine Ding, das neben den Steinen hervorlugte. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Daran hab ich nie gedacht."

Sie lächelte ihm wieder zu und lud ihn ein, sich zu ihr auf die Bank zu setzen. „Wie lange ist Eure Pause, Uchiha Madara-sama?"

Er warf einen Blick zur Sonne hoch. Tatsächlich hatten Hashirama und er nur eine Sitzung vormittags und eine nachmittags. Drei Tage lang würde er mit seiner Leibwache hier bleiben, bevor er zurück zu seinem Clan konnte. Erst hatte er geglaubt Hashirama wollte ihn nur hinhalten. Eine Art primitives Symbol das er das Sagen hatte, weil er auf seinem Territorium weilte. Inzwischen vermutete er allerdings, dass er Madara nur Gelegenheit hatte geben wollen Zeit mit Kalipo zu verbringen. Als wenn er davon in Zukunft nicht genug bekommen würde.

„Ich habe noch etwa eine halbe Stunde." Madara ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Er zog ein Bein an und lehnte sich darauf, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz und gar auf die Kunoichi neben sich gerichtet.

„Sag mir, Kalipo-san... Ist das wirklich was du willst?", fragte er leise.

Sie nahm die Augen nie von ihm. Langsam strich sie sich eine verirrte Locke hinters Ohr, wie um sich Zeit zu erkaufen. „Was meint Ihr damit?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich..." Kalipo errötete, sah aber immer noch nicht weg. Madara starrte weiter in den Himmel. „Ich..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich liebe Euch, Madara-sama. Schon seid Ihr das erste Mal...! Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Damals war ich nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen mit einem Schwarm. Aber jetzt..." Verzweifelt versuchte sie seinen Blick einzufangen. „Das ist, was ich will. Mehr als alles andere."

Er ließ seine Augen kurz über sie hinweg wandern.

„Hn", machte er schließlich und sah zu Boden. „Ist das so. Wirst du nicht unglücklich sein dieses... Dieses riesige Anwesen gegen ein kleines Zelt auszutauschen?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur Verachtung in seiner Stimme schlich.

Kalipo blinzelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein."

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Diese Häuser", begann Kalipo und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung zu all den eleganten, flachen Gebäuden hin, die sich hinter dem Garten erhoben, „sie sind alle... Nicht echt, versteht Ihr?"

„Nein", gab er zu.

Kalipo seufzte. „Das sind alles Häuser die der Taisho gebaut hat. Manchmal habe ich auch dabei geholfen. Wann immer wir weiter ziehen lassen wir sie zurück und bauen irgendwo andere. Eine ganze Siedlung entsteht innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Ein Haus sieht wie das andere aus und sie alle sind dazu verdammt zu verkümmern wenn wir weiter ziehen. Nichts darin ist beständig. Ich denke, ein eigenes Zelt zu haben, in dem alles seinen Platz hat und zu dem man immer zurückkehren kann egal wie die Landschaft sich verändert... So muss es sich anfühlen, ein Zuhause zu haben."

Madara blinzelte. „Ihr... verlasst eure Siedlungen immer wenn ihr weiter zieht und baut einfach neue?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

Kalipo nickte. „Wenn wir in dieselbe Gegend zurückkommen benutzen wir manchmal die alte Siedlung. Aber oft sind da dann Bettler oder Banditen eingezogen."

Madara sah wieder in die Ferne. Er hatte Ninjaclans immer verachtet die sich einen dauerhaften Stützpunkt hielten. Die Zeltstädte der Uchiha waren rein auf Praxis ausgelegt. Seiner Meinung nach brauchten Ninja kein Haus, kein Dach über dem Kopf und kein Feuer im Kamin. Es machte sie nur schwach und faul. Während andere Clans ihren Reichtum durch weitläufige Siedlungen zum Ausdruck brachten, investierten die Uchiha in bessere Waffen, Ausrüstung und einen beträchtlichen Notgroschen für schlechte Tage.

Aus dem selben Grund hatte er die Senju verachtet als er die Siedlung zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Aber wenn es stimmte was Kalipo sagte, dann war diese Lebensart nicht auf Arroganz und Reichtum zurückzuführen, sondern auf Hashirams nie enden wollende Hingabe zu seinem Clan. Die Senju lebten wie sie es taten weil sie es sich leisten konnten.

Das war beinahe noch schlimmer.

„Madara-sama", sagte Kalipo leise und er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie seinen Nachnamen wegließ. Er spürte ihre warme Hand auf seiner. „Warum seht Ihr mir nie in die Augen?"

Er wandte sich ihr zu, doch der Blick seiner kohlschwarzen Augen war auf ihr im Sonnenlicht glänzendes Haar gerichtet.

„Unter den Uchiha gilt es als Beleidigung einem Nicht-Uchiha direkt in die Augen zu sehen", sagte er monoton.

Überraschung flickerte über ihr Gesicht. Langsam hob sie die Hand. Ihre Finger strichen hauchzart wie Schmetterlingsflügel über seine Wange.

„Warum?", hauchte sie.

„Du weißt warum", flüsterte er mit gerade genug Kälte um den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme zu überdecken.

„Ihr seht dem Taisho ständig in die Augen", stellte sie fest.

Madaras Mundwinkel zuckten in die Höhe. „Gut beobachtet."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht verschwunden – und dann hielt sie eine seiner Haarsträhnen in der Hand, die ihm über die Schulter fielen und zog daran. Nicht sehr fest aber gerade so, dass es weh tat.

Madara verspannte sich sofort, richtete alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und sah sie drohend an.

Doch Kalipo lächelte nur.

„Ich mag es, wenn Ihr mir in die Augen seht", sagte sie fröhlich und er merkte, dass er genau das gerade tat.

Sein Blick wurde ein wenig sanfter. Etwas Warmes regte sich in seinem Bauch und einem Instinkt folgend lehnte er sich vor. Er hörte ihr Herz heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb schlagen, spürte wie das Blut unter ihrer Haut schneller dahinrauschte. Als seine Lippen die ihren schließlich berührten lehnte sie sich ihm willig entgegen. So zart. So zerbrechlich. Wie eine Blume.

Zärtlich bewegte er die Lippen und sie schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen, gab ihm sofort nach. Madaras Hand war in ihrem Nacken und fuhr langsam ihren Hals herab, als sie den Kuss erwiderte. Doch allzu bald löste er sich wieder von ihr und sie folgte der Bewegung, stumm um mehr bittend, mehr von dieser Illusion von Liebe.

Er schenkte ihr ein seltenes Lächeln und stand auf, bot ihr die Hand an. „Ich fürchte, die Pflicht ruft bereits wieder nach mir. Begleitest du mich zurück zum Haus?"

„Ja", sagte sie leise, als sie seine Hand ergriff. „Natürlich."

Sie lächelte ihn an und in ihrem Blick lag so viel Liebe, dass es ihm im Herzen weh tat. Sie würde eine gute Ehefrau sein. Für alle außer ihn. Denn trotz all ihrer Wärme fehlte ihr das richtige... _Feuer._

Als Madara Hashirama das nächste mal sah, auf der Verhandlungssitzung, klebte die ganze Zeit über dieses dämliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Madara hatte den starken Verdacht das sein Senju wusste was im Garten vorgefallen war. Er selbst jedenfalls hätte sich jede Sekunde seines Aufenthaltes hier beobachten lassen. Nicht das es irgendein großartiger Vorfall gewesen wäre. Es war nur ein verdammter Kuss, klar!? Das hatte kaum etwas zu bedeuten. Kalipo war seine zukünftige Braut, es wurde praktisch von ihm erwartet die Regeln zu brechen nach der der Bräutigam die Braut nicht vor der Hochzeit berühren durfte. Es war keine große Sache.

Und trotzdem gingen die Verhandlungen heute nur stockend voran und das lag ganz eindeutig daran, dass dieser verdammte Senju sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und ihm ständig zugrinste. Schließlich brachen sie die Verhandlungen ab (es ging gerade um die Mitgift) und Madara war nicht im Mindesten überrascht als Hashirama ihn nach Ende der offiziellen Zusammenkunft noch zu einer privaten Teestunde einlud. Da Madara nunmal Gast war, wäre es unhöflich gewesen abzulehnen und so ließ er seine Leibwache in deren Gästezimmern zurück und folgte dem Senju. Er kam dabei nicht umhin die vielen feindseligen Blicke der anderen Ninja zu bemerken, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Nicht weiter erstaunlich. Vermutlich hatte jeder von ihnen hier das ein oder andere Familienmitglied an ihn oder seinen Clan verloren. Geschah ihnen recht, dachte er sich und reckte sein Haupt noch ein bisschen höher.

„So... Du und Kalipo-chan also", sagte Hashirama grinsend, als sie außer Hörweite anderer Ninja waren.

Madara schnaubte. „Wir verhandeln seit zwei Monaten über meine Hochzeit mit ihr und das ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen?"

„Kein Grund so bissig zu sein! Du weißt was ich meine. Zwischen euch hat's endlich gefunkt, was?"

„Hn."

„Ach, hör auf mit deinem _tsk_! Ich weiß doch Bescheid."

„Uchiha machen nicht _tsk_", meinte Madara verächtlich. „Die Nara machen _tsk_. Die Hyuuga machen _'…'. _Aber nurUchiha machen _hn."_

Hashirama starrte ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Madara seufzte gespielt. „Du hast noch viel zu lernen in der Kunst des Antwortens ohne Worte zu gebrauchen."

Hashirama lachte leise und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen für ihn.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Dafür werde ich besser darin deine Nicht-Antworten zu verstehen."

„Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung", konterte Madara. „Aber keine Sorge, das geht vorbei."

Hashirama begann Tee aufzusetzen und Madara ließ sich auf den Sitzkissen nieder.

„Ich habe eine Frage", sagte der Uchiha dann unvermittelt und Hashirama erstarrte für einen Moment. Für gewöhnlich fragte Madara einfach, ohne Vorwarnung.

„Nur zu", sagte er dann.

„Warum hast du meinem Clan dieses Angebot gemacht?"

Hashirama goss die Teeblätter auf, langsamer als sonst. Damit hatte er eine Ausrede seinem Gast noch ein Weilchen länger den Rücken zuzudrehen.

„Um den Grundstein für eine Allianz zu bilden natürlich", meinte er dann. „Oder wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand."

„Lass mich die Frage anders formulieren, Hashirama. Warum zum Teufel gibst du die einzige weibliche Mokutonnutzerin deines Clans aus der Hand, statt sie selber zu heiraten? Warum verkaufst du sie nicht an einen euch wohlgesinnten Clan, bei dem es tatsächlich etwas bewirken würde um eine Allianz zu stärken? Warum gibst du Uchiha die Waffe in die Hand, Senju zu vernichten?"

Hashirama zögerte, die Hand an der Teekanne.

„Ist es das, was du vor hast?", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber wir beide sind Shinobi, Hashirama, lass uns realistisch sein! Wir wissen wir doch wie der schlimmste Fall aussieht. Du hast bei diesem Handel viel zu viel zu verlieren. Also sag mir was wirklich dahinter steckt."

Wenn das nicht schon sein dritter Besuch auf dem Senju-Anwesen gewesen wäre, hätte Madara dahinter eine Falle, ein Attentatsversuch vermutet. Aber da die Senju noch irgendwelche feindlichen Aktionen zu unternehmen hatten, musste er davon ausgehen, dass sie etwas Großes planten.

Sein Senju seufzte und kam zu ihm herüber, zwei dampfende Tassen Tee in der Hand. Er stellte sie nebeneinander in die Mitte zwischen ihnen und ließ ihn als erstes eine Tasse wählen, bevor er die andere hob und einen Schluck daraus trank. Trotz der höflichen Geste überprüfte Madara die Tasse unauffällig nach Gift, bevor er es ihm gleich tat.

„Ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich einfach nur Frieden will?", fragte Hashirama traurig. „Ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich euch beide glücklich sehen will?"

„Ja", sagte Madara ohne zu zögern.

„Warum?", fragte Hashirama einfach.

Der Uchiha starrte ihn an, aber er schien die Frage wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Weil du ein grauenvoller Clanführer wärst, wenn das alles wäre", sagte er dann. „Weil du entweder dumm wärst, oder deine Familie dir nicht am Herzen liegen würde. Wenn ersteres zutrifft werde ich den Teufel tun meine Blutlinie mit deiner zu verdrecken. Ist es Zweiteres kann ich deinem Wort niemals trauen und bin versucht dir hier und jetzt den Hals umzudrehen, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen."

Hashirama lächelte leicht. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du etwas in der Art sagen würdest. Nun ja, vielleicht ohne das 'scheiß auf die Konsequenzen'." Das Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Also gut... Ich schätze vor deinen Augen kann man einfach nichts verbergen. Tatsächlich habe ich schon seit einer Weile mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Hochzeit zu benutzen um ein Bündnis zu schließen. Allerdings musste ich den Gedanken immer wieder verwerfen. Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten da Uchiha außerhalb des Clans geheiratet haben. die Außenseiter entweder Zivilisten, Clanlose oder Besitzer eines Kekkei Genkais waren. Noch nie hat ein Uchiha durch Heirat den Clan verlassen. Ihr achtet sehr auf eure Blutlinie und hättet keine Senju in eurer Mitte akzeptiert, es sei denn sie hätte das Mokuton."

„Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, warum ihr sie aus der Hand gebt", knurrte Madara und fragte sich, wie zur Hölle Hashirama an Informationen über die Eheregelungen der Uchiha gekommen war.

„Tja, weißt du... Kalipo-chan ist ziemlich eingenommen von dir. Nein, das ist untertrieben. Sie liebt dich abgöttisch und ich hätte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie an irgend jemand anderen zu verheiraten."  
>„Hör endlich auf der Frage auszuweichen!", fuhr ihn Madara an und setzte seine Tasse mit einem hörbaren Klirren ab.<p>

Hashirama hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja gut! Also, sie redet eine Menge von dir, in Ordnung? Und dem Clan gefällt das nicht. Du weißt schon, Feindverbrüderung und so. Ich meine, wenn wir das tun ist das in Ordnung, alles unter dem Deckmantel von Diplomatie und Spionage. Aber das Mädchen? Sie ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Und nach diesem Vorfall mit deinem Bruder wurde alles nur noch schlimmer..."

Madara versteifte sich sofort. „Was für ein Vorfall?", fragte er scharf. „Was war das über meinen Bruder!?"

Hashirama sah ihn überrascht an. „Weißt du nicht davon? Ich rede von dem einen Mal als Uchiha-san hier Gefangener war."

Innerlich entspannte sich Madara, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er erinnerte sich daran. Die Spannungen zwischen Uchiha und Senju waren an einem Höhepunkt angelangt und Izuna hatte sich ein Team genommen um Senju auszupionieren. Madara hatte lange mit sich gehadert aber seinem kleinen Bruder schließlich erlaubt auf die gefährliche Mission zu gehen. Izuna hatte mit zwei anderen Uchiha ein Team der Senju überfallen und sich am Ende gefangen nehmen lassen. Im Kampf war es ihm gelungen unauffällig Siegel an seinen zukünftigen Wärtern zu befestigen, durch die er sie belauschen konnte. Der Plan war gut gewesen, aber Izuna war entlarvt worden bevor er irgendetwas Nützliches hatte herausfinden können und musste fliehen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", sagte Madara mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Oh, nun..", machte Hashirama verlegen. „Ein paar meiner Leute wurden wohl von seinem Team überrascht. Er schien nicht ganz in Bestform zu sein denke ich. Jedenfalls haben sie ihn gefangen genommen und hierher gebracht. Tja, aber kaum das ich ihn befragen will stelle ich fest, dass die Tür zu seinem Raum offen steht. Wir haben das Sicherheitssystem gründlich überprüft um herauszufinden wie er entkommen konnte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Wächter glaubten ich hätte sie weggeschickt um ihn zu befragen. Sie waren überzeugt das ich es war, weil ich seine Holzfesseln einfach verschwinden ließ."

„Kalipo-san", schlussfolgerte Madara. „Sie hat sich in dich verwandelt und die Wächter mit ihrem eigenen Mokuton getäuscht."

„Oh nein, das konnte nie bewiesen werden. Offiziell sind die beiden einem Genjutsu des Feindes erlegen gewesen. Aber das hat die Gerüchte nicht aufgehalten."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte Kalipo-san meinen Bruder befreien?"

„Aus Loyalität zu dir natürlich. Und eine Senju deren Loyalität in erster Linie nicht dem Clan, sondern dem Erzfeind gehört, nun, das sehen sie nicht gerne. Hat dir dein Bruder wirklich nichts davon erzählt?"

„Izuna-san ist... nicht gerade begeistert über die kommende Verbindung. Ich bezweifle, dass er irgendetwas tun würde was sie in ein gutes Licht rücken würde."

„Das ist traurig. Immerhin hat sie ihm geholfen."

Sie hatte ihm wohl eher die Mission versaut. Und wahrscheinlich wusste Hashirama das auch, sonst hätte er Kalipo nicht gedeckt.

„Also habt ihr euch gedacht ihr verkauft das Mädchen zu einem möglichst hohen Preis bevor sie freiwillig zu uns gelaufen kommt?", fasste Madara zusammen.

„So ungefähr, ja", meinte Hashirama mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Aber Weltfrieden und das große Liebesglück spielen auch eine Rolle."

„Natürlich", schnaubte Madara. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Lindert das deine Bedenken, Madara?"

„Hn", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Hashirama seufzte leise. „Es ist mir wirklich ernst mit diesem Bündnis. Die Sache mit Kalipo-chan bot eine perfekte Gelegenheit, die ich kaum ausschlagen konnte. Aber ich hätte auch einen anderen Weg gefunden. Versprich mir nur bitte... Versprich mir, dass du sie gut behandelst, ja? Das Mädchen hat es nicht verdient, benutzt zu werden."

„...hn."

Hashirama lächelte traurig, aber er ließ das Thema fallen. Nach einer Weile des gemütlichen Schweigens forderte er Madara zu einer Revenge im Shogi heraus und bald schon waren die beiden vertieft in einer weiteren epischen Schlacht.

Und wann immer Madara ein Lächeln von seinem Senju auffing, musste er sich unweigerlich an dessen Worte erinnern. Feindverbrüderung, unter dem Deckmantel der Diplomatie und Spionage. Er ließ das klingen als wäre es eine Lüge. Als wären ihre gelegentlichen Kämpfe, sei es beim Shogi oder über Genjutsu, nichts anderes als freundliche Wettstreite und kein Versuch mehr über die Strategien des jeweils Anderen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Als wäre dieses Bündnis kein taktischer Vorstoß sondern ein persönliches Angebot. Und vielleicht – vielleicht war es das wirklich und Madara hatte es nur nie so gesehen. Vielleicht konnte er Hashirama wirklich als seinen... seinen _Freund_ bezeichnen. Auch wenn das für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht das selbe bedeutete wie für seinen Senju. Denn, immerhin, seinen letzten Freund hatte Madara mit eigenen Händen getötet.


	14. Hinterhalt

Eine Mission muss immer sorgfältig geplant werden. Eigenmächtige Handlungen sind nicht nur unerwünscht, sondern gefährlich. Denn wenn die eine Einheit nicht weiß, was die andere tut, wie sollen sie dann verhindern, dass sie einander im Kreuzfeuer fangen?

In solchen Fällen sind es immer die Unschuldigen, die am meisten leiden.

XxX

03. April 18

Uchiha-Lager, Mitte

Es war ein kalter, nebliger Morgen. Der Spätfrost war eingekehrt und bekämpfte die Frühlingswärme wie ein letztes trotziges Aufbäumen des sterbenden Winters. Draußen war es dunkel und würde es auch noch einige Zeit lang sein. Das in Vorbereitung auf die Hochzeit des Taisho so lebhafte, geschäftige Lager lag ruhig und friedlich da. Die Zelte waren alle dunkel. Alle bis auf eines.

Ein Schatten huschte durch das verlassene Lager. Wenn eine der Wachen die darum herum postiert waren ihn bemerkte, so schlug sie keinen Alarm, war die Chakrasignatur doch wohlbekannt. Die Gestalt schlüpfte in das einzige Zelt, in dem noch Licht brannte. Darin hatten sich bereits drei Ninja versammelt. Der Neuankömmling verbeugte sich leicht vor ihnen und begrüßte sie leise.

„Schön das du kommen konntest, Yato-san", sagte der Älteste der Anwesenden.

„Natürlich, Takai-san. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht verstehe warum wir uns zu einer solchen Uhrzeit versammeln", sagte Yato stirnrunzelnd. Er warf dem Ninja rechts von ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden ließ erkennen, dass sie Brüder waren.

„Ich werde es sofort erklären", versprach der Kriegsveteran. „Du, Hikaku-san und Rei-san, ihr alle seid fähige Shinobi und ich vertraue euch." Er nickte den anderen beiden Ninja dabei zu, die beide nicht viel älter als Yato waren. „Es geht um eine Mission. Eine besondere Mission, für die ich euch als Team haben will."

„Taisho-sama stellt die Missionen auf", sagte Yato automatisch, „und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er dir die Vollmacht gegeben hat das für ihn zu tun."

Takai nickte bedächtig. „Du hast Recht, das hat er nicht. Der Grund dafür, dass wir uns hier heimlich und mitten in der Nacht treffen, ist, dass der Taisho davon nichts erfahren darf."

Yato sprang wütend auf und sein Bruder Hikaku gab einen empörten Laut von sich. Der Ninja griff bereits nach einem Kunai, doch Rei packte ihn am Arm.

„Beruhige dich, Yato-san!" Dann warf er Takai einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich schlage vor, du erklärst dich besser. Was du von uns verlangst klingt verdammt nach Hochverrat."

Takai hatte den Nerv unbekümmert zu lächeln. „Da wäre ich aber ganz schön dumm, drei Ninja dafür auszuwählen, die für ihre Treue zu Madara-sama bekannt sind, oder etwa nicht? Schließlich wurdet ihr alle einmal von ihm unterrichtet."  
>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Yato zornig wissen.<p>

„Ich gebe euch diese Mission, weil der Taisho es nicht tun kann! Zweifellos hat er darüber nachgedacht und sieht die Vorteile. Ja, er hat sogar manchmal Andeutungen gemacht, Informationen freigesetzt, die mich zu dem Schluss führen, dass er diese Mission gutheißt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass er durch diesen Vertrag gebunden ist. Aber wenn er es könnte, das schwöre ich euch, wenn er es könnte würde er euch diese Mission selbst erteilen."  
>„Von was für einer Mission reden wir?", wollte Hikaku misstrauisch wissen.<p>

„Bevor ich euch das erkläre will ich, dass ihr versprecht mich ausreden zu lassen bevor ihr darüber urteilt."  
>Die drei jüngeren Shinobi sahen einander kurz an. Widerwillig nickten sie.<p>

„Ihr wisst, dass einer der Hauptgründe für diese Hochzeit ist, dass die Senju eine Mokutonnutzerin an uns verlieren", begann Takai. „Was aber nicht allgemein bekannt ist, ist, dass es neben ihr und dem Clanoberhaupt nur noch einen weiteren Holznutzer gibt. Sein Name ist Senju Ketsu. Wir kommen vielleicht an ihren Clanführer nicht heran. Aber wenn das Mädchen zu uns kommt und dieser Junge nicht mehr ist... Dann haben die Senju nur noch ihren Anführer, der ihr Kekkei Genkai vererben kann. Ein Mann alleine ist kaum genug, um das Mokuton wieder aufleben zu lassen. Eine, vielleicht zwei Generationen nach ihm wird es vollkommen verschwunden sein. Aber wenn es diesem Ketsu erlaubt wird eine Familie zu gründen, kann diese sich wieder mit dem des Clanführers überschneiden."

„Mit anderen Worten", fasste Hikaku zusammen, „wenn wir Ketsu töten, verlieren die Senju ihre stärkste Waffe endgültig."  
>„Das ist richtig", stimmte Takai ihm zu. „Aber wenn wir handeln wollen, müssen wir es jetzt tun, vor der Hochzeit. Denn wenn dieser Bund erst einmal geschlossen ist, würde eine solche Tat einen Vertragsbruch bedeuten und zu neuem Krieg führen."<p>

„Das wird es doch ohnehin!", begehrte Yato auf. „Die Senju werden die Hochzeit einfach absagen wenn sie das rausfinden!"

„Nicht wenn wir es geschickt anstellen. Es muss zeitlich so abgestimmt sein, dass sie es erst bemerken wenn die Hochzeit bereits geschlossen ist, die Tat selbst aber noch vorher passiert ist. Deswegen ist es so wichtig, das der Taisho nichts davon erfährt. Im besten Fall lässt sich gar nicht beweisen, dass es Uchiha waren. Aber selbst wenn, dann kann Madara-sama einfach sagen, dass er von allem nichts wusste und wir ohne seine Zustimmung gehandelt haben – was ja der Wahrheit entspricht. Die Senju können ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen und damit gibt es keinen Kriegsgrund."

„Die Sache hat nur einen Haken", warf Rei ein. „Wenn die Senju ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen können, werden sie nach unserem Blut verlangen."  
>„Es besteht eine gewisse Gefahr für uns", stimmte Takai zu. „Tatsächlich empfehle ich euch nur mitzumachen, wenn ihr bereits seit hinterher die Schande des Hochverrats und des Todes durch Exekution auf euch zu nehmen. Der Taisho kann uns nicht beschützen, wenn er einen weiteren Krieg verhindern will. Ich werde natürlich die Hauptschuld auf mich nehmen. Als derjenige, der dem Jungen den Todesstoß versetzt, während ihr mir lediglich den Rücken freihaltet, werde wahrscheinlich nur ich die Todesstrafe bekommen. Aber ein Restrisiko bleibt immer bestehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir uns ins Herz des Feindesgebiets begeben müssen."<p>

Die drei jungen Ninja sahen einander unsicher an. Sie hatten durchaus Respekt für Takais Entscheidung und seine Entschlossenheit, die so weit ging, dass er bereit war große Schande und den Tod auf sich zu nehmen, um die Zukunft der Uchiha zu schützen.

„Wie alt ist der Junge?", fragte Hikaku.

Takai zögerte einen Moment. „Meinen Informationen zufolge... drei Jahre alt."

„Drei Jahre!", rief Yato aus. „Das ist..."  
>„...das Leben eines Ninja", meinte Takai scharf. „Ich habe euch nicht nur wegen eurer Fähigkeiten ausgewählt. Auch nicht weil ihr besonders brutal oder sadistisch seid – denn das seid ihr nicht. Ich habe euch ausgewählt weil ich weiß, dass ihr Madara-sama treu ergeben seid. Du, Rei-san, hast schon oft mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet und eure Verbindung, Yato-san und Hikaku-san, zu ihm ist offensichtlich. Wenn ihr es nicht für den Clan tun wollt – dann tut es für Madara-sama. Er und das Senjuoberhaupt sind einander ebenbürtig. Aber es wird eine Zeit kommen, vielleicht in zehn, vielleicht in zwanzig oder mehr Jahren, da Uchiha und Senju wieder im Krieg liegen. Dann wird unser Taisho langsam alt werden und dieser Junge in der Blüte seiner Jahre sein. Die Gefahr liegt nicht nur in seiner Nachkommenschaft, sondern auch in ihm selbst. Vergesst das nicht. "<p>

„Wenn du uns ausgesucht hast weil wir so treu sind, warum hast du dann nicht auch Izuna-sama gefragt?", wollte Yato wissen.

„Izuna-sama steht praktisch auf einer Stufe mit Madara-sama. Ein unautorisierter Übergriff von einigen relativ unwichtigen Clanmitgliedern kann unter den Teppich gekehrt werden. Aber wenn die rechte Hand des Taisho sich daran beteiligt, würde niemand glauben, dass Madara-sama es nicht befohlen hat", erklärte der Ninja geduldig.

Kurzes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe.

Dann...

„Wann soll die Mission stattfinden?"

„Rei-san!", zischte Hikaku, doch der Angesprochene warf ihm nur einen scharfen Blick zu. „Takai-san hat recht! Das ist nun einmal das Ninjaleben, da sind auch Kinder nicht sicher! Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird er einmal genauso stark wie ihr Anführer. Das können wir nicht zulassen."

„Drei Jahre...", flüsterte Yato. „Ich habe... doch selbst einen Sohn..."

„Dann tu es für ihn", meinte Takai. „Dein Sohn stammt aus derselben Generation und mit einer Mutter wie Shinoi-sama ist er dazu geboren ein großartiger Shinobi zu du, dass er es in ein paar Jahren auf dem Schlachtfeld mit diesem Mokutonnutzer zu tun bekommt? Sieh nur, wie viele Schwierigkeiten selbst der Taisho mit einem von ihnen hat!"

Das fegte Yatos Zweifel beiseite. Er würde alles tun, um seinen Sohn zu beschützen.

„Ich bin dabei", brachte er mühsam hervor. Selbst wenn er starb... selbst wenn der Clan ihn hiernach verachten sollte, Madara-sama würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas davon auf Isamu abfärbte.

„Dann... Dann machte ich auch mit", beschloss Hikaku widerwillig.

Takai nickte. „Die Hochzeit ist in einer Woche. Es wird eine große Delegation der Senju eintreffen, die ihr Lager beinahe ungeschützt lässt. Wir werden am Tag zuvor aufbrechen und zuschlagen, sobald die Delegation sich auf den Weg gemacht hat."

Die Ninja nickten unruhig. Sechs Tage. Das war eine lange Zeit, um ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Ufer des Naka-Flusses östlich des Uchiha-Lagers

Shinoi summte leise vor sich hin und wiegte das Bündel in ihren Armen sanft hin und her. Das Plätschern des Baches wirkte beruhigend auf den kleinen Säugling. Shinoi war dankbar für ihre Entscheidung, Isamu aus dem Lager zu bringen sobald die Senju angerückt kamen. Er schrie jetzt viel weniger. Natürlich war die Kunoichi nicht so dumm, sich außerhalb der Sichtweite des Lagers zu begeben, aber sie war doch weit genug weg, damit der Lärm der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu einem Rauschen in der Ferne abgeschwollen war.

Hinter sich hörte Shinoi mit einem Mal das Rascheln von Blättern. Rasch zog sie ihre Yukata zurecht. Isamu protestierte weinerlich, als ihm der Zugang zu ihrer Brust verwehrt wurde. Shinoi strich ihm entschuldigend über sein kleines Köpfchen und stand auf.

„Natsuko-san", begrüßte sie ihre Kameradin, deren Chakrasignatur sie bereits erkannt hatte. „Du musst wegen mir nicht den Festlichkeiten fernbleiben."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Shinoi-sama", meinte die andere Kunoichi lächelnd. Sie trug heute einen kurzen Kimono, der ihr nur etwa bis zu den Beinen reichte. Er war edel genug als Festagskleidung durchzugehen und doch praktisch genug, dass sie notfalls darin kämpfen konnte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, an dem eine kleine Lilie befestigt war.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir ist meine Anwesenheit ja nicht unbedingt erforderlich", meinte die junge Frau. „Sieh nur, du hast dich noch nicht einmal umgezogen. Dabei ist es die Hochzeit unseres Taishos! Der, falls du das vergessen haben solltest, dein verehrter Herr Bruder ist."

Shinoi schnaubte leicht. „Als ob ich das vergessen könnte! Aber Madara-sama wird es mir verzeihen, wenn ich nicht den ganzen Tag seine Hand halte. Das wird dieser Senju schon für mich übernehmen."

Natsuko tat so als hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass Shinois Wortwahl sich nicht unbedingt auf die Braut bezog.

„Du hast jetzt deine eigene Familie. Es ist doch nur gerecht, wenn er jetzt auch eine bekommt, oder? Selbst wenn dir die Wahl der Zukünftigen nicht gefällt."

Shinoi seufzte. „Du hast ja recht. Es ist nur... Ich traue ihnen einfach nicht. Glaub mir, ich will nichts mehr als das diese Fehde endlich beendet wird. Schon allein damit die nächste Generation nicht denselben Krieg austragen muss. Aber diese Hochzeit kann genauso gut ein erster Schritt der Diplomatie sein wie eine Falle. Ich meine, für niemanden ist es leichter, meinen Bruder heimlich zu vergiften, zu erstechen oder sonstwas, als die Frau die seine Bettstatt teilt, richtig?"

Natsuko setzte sich neben sie ans Ufer und tauchte ihre Füße in den eisigen Fluss. „Ja, vielleicht", gab sie zu. „Auf den ersten Blick wirkt das Mädchen harmlos, aber sie ist eine Kunoichi. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie ihr wahres Wesen verbirgt. Hast du mit ihm darüber geredet?"

„Natürlich, aber er hört ja nicht auf mich. Er ist ja so ein großartiger Ninja und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, verstehst du?" Sie seufzte erneut. „Selbst Izuna-sama hat ihm davon abgeraten, aber anstatt mich zu unterstützen hat er gemeint, eine Senju wäre einfach nicht gut genug für Madara-sama. Er zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden konnte und jetzt hört Madara-sama auf keinen von uns."

„Er hat eben nur das Beste für den Clan im Sinn. Im schlimmsten Fall riskiert er sein Leben, das mag sein, aber im besten beendet er die Uchiha-Senju-Fehde. Als Taisho ist es seine Pflicht, dieses Risiko einzugehen."

Shinoi rieb sich frustriert das Gesicht. „Ja... wahrscheinlich. Es tut mir leid, ich bin heute einfach etwas durch den Wind."  
>Natsuko legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Da ist noch etwas Anderes, nicht wahr?"<p>

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nichts... Nur... Ich kann Yato-san einfach nirgendwo finden. Und eigentlich wollte ich ihm doch sagen..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Was ist denn? Doch keine schlechten Nachrichten, oder?", fragte die Kunoichi besorgt.

„Nein, eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist nur... Ich habe es heute morgen getestet weil es mir nicht gut ging und..." Sie zögerte. Eigentlich hatte ihr Mann der Erste sein sollen, der es erfuhr. „Ich bin wieder schwanger, Natsuko-san."

Ein breites Lächeln überzog das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Lachend umarmte sie Shinoi. „Das ist ja großartig, Shinoi-chan! Das musst du sofort Ya- oh!"

„Ja, genau." Sie lächelte zynisch. „Und ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden. Ich mache mir sorgen, Natsuko-san. Er ist doch [i]_immer__[/i]_ da. Er würde mich doch nicht so einfach aus den Augen lassen, nicht wenn es heute im Lager vor Senju nur so wimmelt."

„Du glaubst, ihm ist etwas passiert?"

„Wäre doch möglich, oder? Er war heute als Wache im Waffenlager eingeteilt, hat aber im letzten Moment seine Schicht mit Hayao-san getauscht. Ohne jeden Grund. Er hat mir nicht einmal davon erzählt. Warum tut er das? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Die ganze Woche über war er schon so seltsam. Ich habe auch meine Brüder gefragt, auf einer Mission ist er auch nicht."

„Er ist sicher nur aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit", versuchte Natsuko sie aufzumuntern. Dabei begann sie selbst sich Sorgen zu machen. Immerhin waren Shinoi und Yato ihre Teamkameraden. Sie hatten immer zusammengehalten und nie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt. Zwischen ihnen hatte immer eine besondere Harmonie geherrscht. Auch als Shinoi und Yato anfingen zusammen auszugehen, hatte sich das nicht geändert. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass Natsuko ein Auge auf Yatos Bruder Hikaku geworfen hatte. Vermutlich hätten sie schon längst begonnen miteinander auszugehen, wenn Natsukos besitzergreifender älterer Bruder Seiichi nicht so permanent dagegen gewesen wäre. Nur weil Hikaku ihr Cousin ersten Grades war... Als wenn das nicht öfter vorkommen würde. Übrigens hatte Natsuko Hikaku heute auch noch nicht gesehen.

Ja, langsam wurde die Sache merkwürdig.

„Vielleicht ist ihm ja irgendetwas Wichtiges eingefallen und er musste rasch weg", versuchte Natsuko, obwohl ihr klar war wie lahm das klang. „Möglicherweise hat er dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Hast du in eurem Zelt einmal gründlich nachgesehen?"

„Ich... nein. Heute morgen beim aufstehen hab ich ihn ja noch gesehen. Er meinte er würde seine Schicht früh beginnen. Ich hab erst später erfahren, dass er nie dort aufgetaucht ist." Sie verschwieg ihrer Freundin, was für ein seltsames Gefühl sie an diesem Morgen gehabt hatte. Die Art wie Yato sie zum Abschied geküsst hatte, länger und zärtlicher als gewöhnlich. Die Art wie er sanft seinen Sohn im Arm gewiegt hatte, so lang bis er beinahe zu spät zu seiner Schicht kam. Als würde er sich vor einer langen Mission von ihnen verabschieden. Aber Madara hatte gesagt, Yato hätte keine Mission. Beinahe der ganze Clan befand sich im Lager. Die Ninja die außerhalb zu tun hatten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen und weder Yato noch Hikaku waren dabei. Das alles machte keinen Sinn. Warum sollte Yato sie anlügen? Es war normal für Ninja, selbst vor den nächsten Verwandten und der eigenen Familie ein paar Geheimnisse zu haben. Trotzdem war das hier... merkwürdig.

Tief in Gedanken versunken machten sich die beiden Frauen mit dem Säugling zurück auf den Weg zum Lager. Shinoi war überrascht, als sie in ihrem Zelt tatsächlich einen versiegelten Brief fand, der an sie adressiert war. Zu allem Überfluss war er versteckt zwischen ihrer Nachtkleidung. Yato hatte wohl geplant, dass sie ihn erst spät heute Abend fand.

Mit zittrigen Fingern brach Shinoi das Siegel. Das schlechte Gefühl, das sie schon den ganzen Tag über plagte, verstärkte sich noch, als ihr Blick auf die geschwungene Handschrift ihres Mannes traf. Als sie den Inhalt las, wurde ihr schlecht.

_[i]__Liebste Shinoi-koi,_

_wenn du diesen Brief findest, habe ich es wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück geschafft. In diesem Fall sollst du wissen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut, dich und unser Kind allein zu lassen. Vermutlich weißt du inzwischen bereits, was wir getan haben. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich dieser Mission niemals zugestimmt, erst recht nicht ohne den Segen des Taisho. Dennoch bereue ich nichts. Selbst wenn sich aus dieser Hochzeit mehr entwickeln sollte, so ist es doch viel zu früh anzunehmen, es würde nie wieder Krieg zwischen Uchiha und Senju geben. Wir müssen unserem Clan jeden nur erdenklichen Vorteil verschaffen, damit wenigstens unsere Kinder in einer friedlicheren Welt aufwachsen können. Wenn das Mokuton für die Senju erst einmal endgültig verloren ist, wird sich niemand mehr den Uchiha entgegenstellen. Dann werden nicht mehr so viele tapfere Ninja sterben und du, meine Liebste, wirst dein Leben nicht mehr riskieren müssen. Unser Sohn wird genug Zeit haben zu trainieren und stark zu werden und keine Aufträge annehmen müssen, die seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen. Das ist mein Traum für euch. Bitte sorge dafür, dass Isamu davon erfährt. Und wenn du es kannst... Dann bitte vergib mir für mein eigenmächtiges Handeln._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Yato_

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Shinoi den Brief fallen. Besorgt fragte Natsuko sie was los sei, doch als sie nicht antwortete hob sie den Brief auf und überflog selbst den Inhalt.

Shinois Hände packten das Bündel mit ihrem kleinen Sohn darin fester, bis das Kind lauthals protestierte. Ihr Blick war gen Boden gesenkt. Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie sich krampfhaft bemühte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Schließlich aber zogen sie sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und sie stand auf.

„Shinoi-sama, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Natsuko blass.

„Das bedeutet", flüsterte sie, „dass Yato eine furchtbare Dummheit vor hat." Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, lockerte sie ihren Griff um das Baby – und drückte es dann Natsuko in die Arme.

„Das bedeutet", wiederholte sie leise, ihr Blick mit Dunkelheit verschleiert, „dass ich ihn aufhalten muss."

„Was zum – Shinoi-sama! Was ist hier los?"

In aller Eile suchte sich Shinoi ihre Kunoichi-Ausrüstung zusammen und band sie sich um. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Natsuko-san – pass auf Isamu-chan auf während ich weg bin, ja?"

„Ich – auf keinen Fall! Wir müssen das dem Taisho erzählen, wir müssen-"  
>„Wir müssen gar nichts!", fauchte Shinoi mit einem Mal aggressiv. „Hast du den Brief nicht gelesen? Yato und ein paar andere haben eindeutig was Illegales vor – wahrscheinlich ein Hinterhalt oder etwas in der Art. Wenn mein Bruder auch nur ein Wort davon erfährt, ist er als Taisho verpflichtet nicht nur die Hochzeit aufzuschieben, sondern auch eine großangelegte Suche auszurufen. Das wird ihn vor den Senju schwach erscheinen lassen, mehr noch, als wenn er seinen eigenen Clan nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Und wenn tatsächlich ein Angriff auf die Senju stattfinden sollte, wird Madara gezwungen sein Yato und wer auch immer noch mit drin steckt öffentlich hinzurichten, wenn er keinen erneuten Krieg mit den Senju riskieren will. Das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen! Du wirst Madara-sama nichts davon erzählen, genauso wenig wie Izuna-sama oder irgendjemand anderem. Ich werde selbst gehen und mein Bestes tun um Yato-san aufzuhalten."<br>„Und wenn du es nicht schaffst? Bei Kami, Shinoi, er hat fast einen halben Tag Vorsprung!"

„Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinkriegen!"

Natsuko straffte die Schultern. „Dann werde ich mit dir kommen", sagte sie entschlossen. „Ich lass dich da nicht allein rausgehen."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht! Du bleibst hier und passt auf Isamu auf. Niemand wird Fragen stellen wenn du ihn nimmst, du kannst sagen ich zieh mich für die Hochzeit um oder sowas. Jeder weiß, dass du die Einzige bist der ich meinen Sohn anvertrauen würde, mit Ausnahme meiner Brüder, die zu viele Fragen stellen würden. Du bleibst hier und besorgst mir ein Alibi."

„Ich kann doch an deiner statt-"

Shinoi schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihre Hand, an der ihr feiner, silberner Ehering glitzerte. In seine Unterseite waren winzige Siegel eingeritzt. „Nur ich kann Yato finden. Wenn ich nah genug an ihm dran bin, wird mich der Ring zu ihm führen. Ich bin die Einzige die das tun kann, zumal wir nicht wissen, wer noch dabei ist." Rasch warf sich die Kunoichi einen Reiseumhang über.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie, als Natsuko noch immer nicht überzeugt schien. „Ich werde mich aus allen Kämpfen heraushalten. Schon allein deswegen..." Sie strich sich über ihren Bauch, dem man noch nicht ansah, was darin heranwuchs. „Und ich werde Yato heil nach Hause bringen, versprochen!"

Natsuko biss sich auf die Lippen und beobachtete mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen, als Shinoi das Zelt verließ. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihr gelingen würde Yato zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber sie hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, wer bei ihm sein würde...

Natsuko sah auf das Bündel in ihren Armen herab. Isamu hatte sich beruhigt und schrie nicht mehr. Er war war nicht so sehr an Natsuko gewohnt wie an seine Eltern oder seine Onkel, aber er kannte sie doch gut genug um zu wissen, dass er bei ihr sicher war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kleiner", flüsterte die Kunoichi. Sie legte das Kind auf dem Boden ab. Dann zögerte sie. Sie konnte es nicht einfach hier lassen. Wenn es jemand entdeckte, würden sie nach Shinoi und Yato suchen. Ihnen würde auffallen, dass sie fort waren und dann könnte die von ihrer Freundin so düster prophezeite Zukunft nur zu leicht eintreten.

Eilig suchte sich Natsuko ein paar Bandagen zusammen und legte das Bündel in ein großes Tuch, dass sie sich auf den Rücken band. Nervös wie noch nie machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Hikaku. Auch wenn Shinoi als die Mutter am meisten bestimmte, wem sie ihren kleinen Sohn anvertraute, so würde es doch sicher nicht zu auffällig sein, wenn Isamu ein paar Stunden bei seinem weniger beschäftigten Onkel verbrachte... Jedenfalls sagte sie sich, dass das der Grund für ihre Suche nach ihm war.

Aber Hikaku war nirgendwo zu finden. Natsuko fragte nach ihm bei seiner Mutter nach und bei seinen Bekannten, doch die wussten ebenfalls nichts. Das einzige was sie in Erfahrung brachte war, dass er heute früh als Patrouille eingeteilt worden war. Und seine Schicht in letzter Minute getauscht hatte.

Natsuko war hin- und her gerissen. Einerseits zählte ihre beste Freundin auf sie, dass sie auf Isamu aufpasste. Andererseits waren ihre beiden Teamkameraden und Hikaku vermutlich in tödlicher Gefahr. Wäre es nur sie selbst gewesen, sie wäre ihnen sofort hinterher gejagt. Aber sie konnte Isamu nicht zurücklassen. Alle denen sie vertraute waren fort und der Rest würde sofort den Taisho informieren. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste ihn mitnehmen.

„Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte sie an das Bündel auf ihrem Rücken gewandt. „aber wir müssen jetzt eine kleine Reise machen. Du musst jetzt sehr tapfer sein, kleiner Mann."

Isamu antwortete nicht. Er war in den seligen Schlaf der Unwissenden gefallen.

09. April 18

Uchiha-Lager Nordwest

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich in Weiß sehe!", meinte Hashirama vergnügt, während er Madara in seinem Hochzeitskimono betrachtete. Er war bis auf einige silberbestickte Nähte schmucklos wie es die Tradition verlangte. Nur am Kragen fand sich ein leichtes Rankenmuster in dunkelblau.

„Und, bei Kami, das hat ja nicht mal den berühmten Uchiha-Fan! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du überhaupt Kleidung ohne Clansymbol besitzt!" Der Senju grinste breit, während an Madaras Stirn eine Ader zu pochen begann. Nur Izunas Anwesenheit, der krampfhaft versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, hielt ihn davon ab seinen Senju anzufahren. Stattdessen lächelte er nur hochmütig.

„Oh? Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte er. In diesem Moment betrat Midori, eine seiner jüngeren Cousinen, das große offene Festzelt, sprach ihm ihre Glückwünsche aus und überreichte ihm eine silberne Spange, deren Enden wie zwei gebogene Speere geformt waren. Als Madara sich seine wilde Mähne zusammenband, drehte er sich wie zufällig so, dass Hashirama den roten Fan sehen konnte, der auf den Rücken des Kimonos gestickt war und nun nicht mehr von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurde.

„Ist das zu glauben...!", murmelte der Senju und stemmte eingeschnappt die Hände in die Hüften. Madara grinste in sich hinein. Midori schüttelte ihren Kopf. Manchmal konnte ihr Taisho wirklich kindisch sein.

„Wo ist meine Schwester?", fragte er an die junge Kunoichi gewandt. Das war ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen; er hatte sie den ganzen Tag über noch nicht gesehen.

Midori verneigte sich leicht und antwortete: „Ich hörte wie Shinoi-sama zu Natsuko-san sagte, die Lautstärke der Festlichkeiten würde Isamu-kun nicht bekommen. Sie wollten hinüber zum Fluss um ein wenig Ruhe abseits zu haben bevor es richtig losgeht."

„Hn", machte Madara. Es stimmte, die Senju machten einen unheimlichen Lärm. Festtagslaune hin oder her aber diese Leute benahmen sich nicht gerade wie Shinobi. Natürlich könnte das alles nur ein Deckmantel sein um ihre wahren Absichten zu verschleiern – Befestigung und Aufbau des Lagers ausspähen, in etwa, oder die genau Zahl ihrer Ninjas herausfinden. Nur weil Madara nicht glaubte, dass Hashirama ihm ausgerechnet heute ein Messer in den Rücken rammen wollte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er so etwas nicht von jemand anderem aus seinem Clan erwartete.

„Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Hashirama halb ungläubig, halb beleidigt als Madara sich anschickte, das Zelt zu verlassen. „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

Doch Madara ließ seinen Senju einfach links liegen. Innerlich aber lächelte er. Kalipo schien ihr Versprechen, den Senju nichts über die Uchiha aus ihrer Zeit als 'Gast' im Clan gehalten zu haben. Trotzdem machte sich Madara nur langsam, fast schon zögerlich auf den Weg zum Altar. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis die Braut (die er vorher natürlich nicht sehen durfte) dort auftauchte, aber das gab ihm Zeit sicher zu stellen, das sich jeder seiner Männer am richtigen Platz befand.

In der Ferne hörte er wie Hashirama sich in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Empörung an Izuna wandte: „Warum zum Teufel weiß ich nichts von seiner Schwester?"

18

Senju-Lager, Nordost

Yato parierte ein weiteres Kunai. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht und vermischte sich mit seinem Blut. Noch immer waren ihnen die Senju dicht auf den Fersen. Der Plan, das Ziel schnell und vor allem heimlich zu eliminieren, war fehlgeschlagen. Rei war es nicht gelungen die Patrouille aufzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich war er inzwischen schon lange tot. Yato und sein Bruder hatten Takai lange genug Rückendeckung geben können, damit er die Mission erfüllen konnte. Nun ging es nur noch darum, lebend aus dem Senju-Territorium heraus zu kommen.

Ein Lichtzeichen von links sagte Yato, dass sein Bruder die Falle vervollständigt hatte. Der Shinobi stieß den Gegner zurück, der ihn in einen Nahkampf verwickelt hatte und hechtete zur Seite. Der Senju folgte ihm mit vor Hass glühenden Augen. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er der Vater des toten Kindes? Es spielte keine Rolle.

Eine Reihe von Explosionen riss den Wald in Fetzen. Laute Schreie ertönten und Yatos Blut gefror zu Eis. Es waren mehr Schreie als von dem fünf-Mann-starken Team das sie verfolgte zu erwarten sein sollten. Die Verstärkung musste eingetroffen sein.

Yato hetzte weiter. Es gelang ihm zu Takai und Hikaku aufzuschließen und sie setzten ihren Weg so schnell es ging fort. Ihr Missionsleiter war auf der Flucht bereits schwer verletzt worden. Kostbare Minuten hatten sie verschwendet, um seinen Armstumpf zu verbinden. Dennoch war offensichtlich, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht zurück zur Basis schaffen würde. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Es war in diesem Moment, dass Yato spürte wie der dünne, silberne Reif um seinen Ringfinger sich erwärmte. Vor Schock wäre er beinahe gestolpert. Das war nicht... Das konnte nicht bedeuten, was er glaubte...?

Vor ihm kamen Takai und Hikaku schlitternd zum Stehen. Dort am Waldrand wurde ihnen der Weg von einer einzigen, schwer atmenden Person verstellt.  
>„Nein...", flüsterte Yato und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Und dann -<p>

„UCHIHA YATO!", keifte die fuchsteufelswilde Kunoichi und deutete anklagend auf ihn. „Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen!?"

Sie konnte nicht hier sein. Die Senju würden keinen Unterschied machen zwischen ihr und ihnen, den wahren Tätern. Sie sollte doch sicher im Lager sein und auf ihren Sohn aufpassen. Sie war seine Versicherung gewesen, dass seine Hoffnung weiterlebte.

Angst und Wut und Sorge kochten in ihm hoch und frustriert ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Shinoi, verdammt! Was zum Teufel tust [i]_du__[/i]_ hier?!"

„Wenn du glaubst ich würde dich einfach so in deinen Tod rennen lassen-"  
>Yato stöhnte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du damit auslöst!", brachte er heraus.<p>

Und dann wurde alles nur noch schlimmer, als eine zweite Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch brach.

„Natsuko!", rief Hikaku aus. „Nicht du auch noch!"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte euch einfach nicht im Stich lassen."

Zum Überraschen aller war es aber Shinois Wut, die jetzt am höchsten kochte. So hoch, dass sich ihre Aura rot zu färben schien.

„Natsuko", grollte sie tief, „ich hatte dir eine klare Aufgabe gegeben!"

Natsuko zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihre Freundin geschlagen. „Es tut mir Leid! Er ist sicher, aber ich musste doch-"

Den Rest des Streites blendete Yato aus, als er bereits wieder einige Chakrasignaturen spürte, die sich ihnen nährten. Hikaku hatte es ebenfalls gemerkt. Er sah seinem Bruder in die Augen, Sharingan in Sharingan. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und eisige Kälte breitete sich in Yatos Magengegend aus.

„Wenn wir die Senju nicht aufhalten können, werden auch die Frauen sterben", flüsterte er, sodass keiner der Anderen es hörte. „Es geht nicht anders, Nii-san. Es ist Zeit für Plan C."

„Nein, Hikaku, es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Wir können immer noch-"  
>„Gar nichts können wir!", fuhr Hikaku ihn an. „Wir haben das doch auf dem Weg hierher gemeinsam beschlossen. Du bist der mit der Familie, du musst es tun. Versprich mir... Versprich mir nur, dass du auch Natsuko da raus holst, in Ordnung?"<p>

Yato schluckte. „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob es funktionieren wird..."  
>„Mag sein. Aber wenn wir hier noch länger rumstehen sind wir bald alle tot. So haben wir wenigstens eine Chance, dass einige von uns überleben."<p>

Verzweiflung, Angst und ein ständig wachsender Horror kämpften in dem Shinobi um die Oberhand. Schließlich aber siegte das jahrelange Ninjatraining und es gelang ihm, seine Gefühle weit genug abzutöten, um sich der Gruppe zuzuwenden.

„Die Senju rücken an", stellte er kalt fest. „Hikaku und ich werde sie aufhalten. Ihr drei flieht so schnell es geht zurück zum Clan."

„Aber-"  
>„Shinoi!"; bellte Yato ungewöhnlich heftig. „Schlimm genug das du mir gefolgt bist und dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hast. Soll Isamu etwa als Waise aufwachsen? Mach das du davon kommst! Ich folge euch sobald ich kann."<p>

Das wirkte. Nun da Natsuko hier war und Shinoi aktiv um das Leben ihres Sohnes fürchten musste, war sie hin und hergerissen zwischen ihrem Verlangen, ihrem Mann beizustehen und dem, Isamu zu finden. Aber während ihr kleiner Sohn verletzlich und vollkommen hilflos war, hatte Yato eine reale Chance aus dem allen doch noch irgendwie lebend herauszukommen. Ihr eigentliches Vorhaben, die Männer aufzuhalten bevor sie einen riesigen Fehler begingen, konnte sie ja inzwischen ohnehin in den Wind schießen. Dafür war es bereits zu spät.

Natsuko protestierte weiterhin, sie wollte unbedingt kämpfen. Aber dann raubte ihr Hikaku effektiv die Sprache, als er seine Lippen kurz aber fest auf ihre presste.

„Tu's für mich", flüsterte er.

Der Kunoichi wurden die Beine weich und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Schließlich aber ließ sie sich von Shinoi mitreißen und sie und Takai verschwanden im Grasland.

Die beiden Brüder blieben zurück. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit, aber anstatt sie darauf zu verwenden die Umgebung mit weiteren Fallen zu durchziehen, standen sie einander nur gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„So endet es also", flüsterte Yato. Das Kunai lag noch immer in seiner Hand. Das Metall fühlte sich kalt gegen seine Haut an. Die Klinge war scharf und bereit in Fleisch zu schneiden. Blut zu vergießen.

„Du hast nicht viel Zeit", erinnerte ihn Hikaku. „Mach es schnell."

Yato wollte widersprechen. Er wollte seinen Bruder umarmen, wollte Abschied nehmen, wollte ihm noch so viele Dinge sagen. Stattdessen hob er lediglich die Klinge und setzte sie an seine Brust.

„Tu es", sagte Hikaku fest. Yato suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Spur von Zweifel. Hätte er auch nur einen Hauch davon gefunden, er hätte die Klinge sofort zurück gezogen. Aber er sah nichts als Entschlossenheit.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Dann stieß er zu.

Trotz all seiner Vorsätze konnte Hikaku ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern, als die Klinge sein Herz durchbohrte. Blut rann warm über Yatos Hände so wie Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er dies wirklich tat. Dass er seinen eigenen Bruder ermordete. Und für was? Für eine vage Hoffnung auf Überleben. Aber nicht für ihn. Nein, er hatte nicht vor, das hier zu überleben. Die Schuld würde ihn ja doch nur ins Grab treiben. Aber bei allen Feuern der Hölle, er würde so viele Senju wie möglich mit ins Grab nehmen!

Mit einem Mal schoss ein gleißender Schmerz durch Yatos Kopf. Stöhnend sackte er in sich zusammen, direkt neben Hikakus Körper, der ihn nun aus leeren Augen ansah. Plötzlich konnte er jede Faser in seiner Kleidung, jedes einzelne Härchen auf seiner Haut, jeden Krümel Dreck und jeden Tropfen Blut auf ihm bis ins Feinste hinein erkennen. Diese neue Sicht war noch hundertmal schärfer als die des gewöhnlichen Sharingans.

Ein fremdartiges, dunkles Chakra durchströmte seinen Körper und doch wusste er, dass es sein eigenes war. Eine solche Schockwelle hatte er noch nie durchlebt. Der stromschlagartige stoß an negativem Chakra, den er bei der Erweckung seines Doujutsu empfunden hatte, war nichts dagegen.

Ein Uchiha aktivierte das Sharingan in einem Moment wenn er dem Tode nahe war. Wenn eine urtümliche, alles verschlingende Angst ihn erfüllte, kämpfend gegen den letzten Funken Überlebenswille. Die Augen entwickelten sich weiter wenn der Uchiha in einen Blutrausch verfiel, angefüllt mit so viel Wut, dass er alles um sich herum zerstörte. Vollständig gereift war es allerdings erst, wenn man einen tiefsitzenden, abgrundartigen Hass empfand. Das jedenfalls hatten sie bisher geglaubt.

Aber Madara und Izuna hatten bewiesen, dass es noch eine vierte Stufe gab. Eine, die mächtiger war als alles Andere. Yato wusste nicht, ob außer seinem Bruder und ihm noch irgendjemand anderes ihr Geheimnis erraten hatte. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn sie würden es beide mit in den Tod nehmen.

Als Yato ein letztes Mal in die leeren Augen seines Bruders sah, da wusste er, dass diese letzte Stufe erreicht wurde durch die Kombination aus dem abgrundtiefen Hass auf sich selbst ob seiner Tat und der gleichzeitigen Liebe zu seiner Familie und zu seinem Bruder, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte.

Als die Senju durch das Gebüsch brachen und ihn entdeckten stand Yato über dem kalten Körper seines Bruders, das blutige Kunai noch in der Hand. Sie alle sahen ihn schockiert an.

Er hatte nur zwei Worte für sie:

„Mangekyou Sharingan!"


	15. Blind und kopflos ins Gefecht

Liebe macht blind. Sie lässt dich alles um dich herum vergessen und das Offensichtliche falsch deuten. Bis es zu spät ist, bis du nicht mehr weißt wo du stehst und vor lauter Verwirrung den Kopf verlierst.

Hass macht blind. Nur noch das Ziel ist wichtig, nur noch Rache zählt und alles Andere wird ausgeblendet. Du siehst nicht mehr was du verlierst, nur noch was der Andere verlieren soll. Das Messer in deinem Rücken wird bedeutungslos, vergessen. Du denkst nur noch an die Waffe, die du selbst führst.

XxX

18

„Madara-sama!"

Madara rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Der ganze Festagstrubel bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Ständig wollte irgendwer etwas von ihm.

„Was ist, Izuna?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Scheiß auf Höflichkeiten.

„Du musst sofort mitkommen! Es ist etwas passiert-"

Jetzt wandte sich auch Hashirama um. Es war bereits alles aufgebaut, der Altar, die Blumen, das Buffet, alles war bereit. Jeden Moment würde Kalipo auftauchen.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich _heirate_ hier gerade!", meinte Madara genervt. „Was zur Hölle kann so wichtig sein?"

Doch Izunas Anblick brachte ihn schnell zum Schweigen. Sein Bruder war ganz blass und seine Hände zitterten. Er sah aus, als würde er nur mühsam einen Nervenzusammenbruch unterdrücken.

„_Taisho-sama"_, sagte er dann, um die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens zu unterstreichen. „Es ist _wirklich_ wichtig." Und wenn er trotzdem so um den heißen Brei herumredete, handelte es sich um Clanangelegenheiten. Verdammt.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment", sagte er, „mein Bruder scheint mir etwas... _furchtbar_ Wichtiges mitteilen zu wollen", meinte er sarkastisch. Sämtliche Uchiha in Hörweite versteiften sich sofort, einige zuckten sogar zusammen. Madara betete, dass die Senju es nicht bemerkten oder dem Frevel zuschrieben, dass er kurz vor der Trauung den Altar verließ. In Wahrheit hatten sie seine Erwähnung des Wortes 'furchtbar' als das Signalwort erkannt, das Code Nekobanka einleitete. Sie würden bereit sein sollte er das Zeichen geben und die Warnung auch an alle anderen weitergeben. Der Clanführer konnte nur hoffen, dass es falscher Alarm war.

Wie selbstverständlich wollte Hashirama ihm folgen, fragte was denn los sei, aber Madara wies ihn harsch zurecht.  
>„Entschuldige, aber das sind Clanangelegenheiten. Sorg du bitte dafür, dass den Leuten die Feierlaune nicht vergeht, ich bin gleich wieder da." Hoffentlich.<p>

Als Madara seinem Bruder durch das Lager folgte und sie außer Sichtweite der Senju waren, wurden die Anzeichen eines beginnenden Schocks bei ihm immer deutlicher.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte Madara schließlich eindringlicher.

Izuna zögerte. „Es geht um Shinoi... und ihre Familie."

Madara erstarrte. Izuna sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch, in denen blanker Horror zu sehen war.

„Sie sind verschwunden... vermutlich tot."

Madara fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen schweren Eisklumpen in seinen Magen fallen lassen. Wie erstarrt stand er da und versuchte diese Worte zu verstehen. Er konnte unmöglich richtig gehört haben.

Izuna musste ihn mit sich zerren und als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatten hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er klar denken konnte. Er musste herausfinden was passiert war, bevor er irgendwelche übereiligen Schlüsse zog.

Vor den beiden Brüdern saß Natsuko, Shinois beste Freundin. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot vom Weinen und ihre Kleidung trug Kampfspuren. Einige Uchiha hatten bei ihr auf ihn gewartet und ihre Wunden versorgt.

„Natsuko", sprach er sie kalt an und die Kunoichi hob den Kopf. Als sie ihn ansah bebten ihre Lippen, als wenn sie erneut zu weinen anfangen würde. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er forsch. „Was ist passiert?"

Natsuko kniete bereits auf dem Boden, doch nun verbeugte sie sich so tief, das ihre Stirn die Erde berührte. Dann holte sie einmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

Madara hörte schweigend zu als die Kunoichi von dem Verschwinden der Brüder Yato und Hikaku berichtete. Er hörte ihren Bericht wie Shinoi ihr von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt und sie den Brief in ihrem Zelt gefunden hatten. Er hörte sich ihre Gründe an warum sie ihn nicht alarmiert hatten und warum Natsuko Isamu mitgenommen hatte, als sie Shinoi hinterher eilte. Und wie dann alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Yato und Hikaku waren zurückgeblieben um ihre Verfolger aufzuhalten. Rei hatte es nicht einmal bis dahin geschafft.

Anscheinend hatte Natsuko den Säugling nicht mit in eine potentielle Todesfalle mitnehmen wollen, aber was sie stattdessen getan hatte war nicht viel besser. Sie hatte das Kind in einem hohlen Baum versteckt bevor sie mit den anderen zusammen gestoßen waren. Aber Natsuko, Shinoi und Takai hatten kaum das Grasland durchquert, als überall schwarzes Feuer ausgebrochen war.

Als sie an diesem Punkt angekommen war, war Madara genauso blass wie sein Bruder. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass einer der beiden Brüder das Mangekyou erhalten und versucht hatte, es zu benutzen um ihre Verfolger auszuschalten. Aber Madara und Izuna hatten diese Augenkunst jahrelang trainiert und sorgsam erforscht. Hikaku oder Yato (er vermutete es war Yato) hatten nur ihre verheerenden schwarzen Flammen auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen und nicht gewusst, wie viel Mühe es ihnen bereitete sie zu kontrollieren, damit sie nicht auf ihre eigenen Clanmitglieder übersprangen.

Kurzum, das gesamte Gebiet war in den Höllenflammen aufgegangen. Und als Shinoi herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr Baby noch immer irgendwo dort in der Hölle festsaß, war sie losgegangen um es zu holen. Natsuko wäre ihr gefolgt, wurde aber von Takai aufgehalten.

Die Ninja die Natsuko versorgt hatten erzählten Madara, dass Takai hier allein angekommen war, die bewusstlose Natsuko über der Schulter. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel für ihn tun können und er war gleich darauf seiner Erschöpfung und Blutarmut erlegen und gestorben.

Hikaku, Shinoi, Yato und ihr Sohn Isamu, waren allesamt verschollen und vermutlich den schwarzen Flammen Amaterasu erlegen. Selbst wenn sie überlebt hätten, wären sie inzwischen wieder hier. Und eine Gefangennahme bedeutete bei der Mission, die sie verfolgt hatten und von der Takai erzählt hatte kurz bevor er starb, ebenfalls den sicheren Tod.

Madara hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass dieses Bündnis seinem Clan etwas mehr Luft geben könnte. Er vertraute Hashirama, jedenfalls soweit, dass er ihm glaubte wenn er sagte, er wolle Frieden. Aber diese Situation führte ihm nur wieder vor Augen, dass er dem Rest der Senju ganz bestimmt nicht trauen konnte.

So konnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Diese Fehde musste endlich enden. Es musste ein für alle Mal ein Sieger bestimmt werden. Ein letzter Krieg, der Gewinner bekam alles, die Verlierer wurden komplett ausgelöscht. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Uchiha und Senju – die Welt war nicht groß genug für sie beide. Madara würde seine Schwester und seinen kleinen Neffen rächen – und wenn es das Letzte war was er tat.

„Izuna", befahl er mit kalter Stimme, „du nimmst dir drei unserer besten Aufspür-Ninja und siehst nach, ob in dem Gebiet noch jemand lebt."

Izuna nickte steif. Die Hoffnung war gering aber sie würden es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie nicht absolute Sicherheit hatten.

„Der Rest von euch", wandte er sich an die versammelten Ninja, „macht sich bereit für Code Nekobanka." Düster flüsternd fügte er hinzu: „Die Hochzeit fällt aus wegen drohendem Kriegsausbruch."

Die Augen der Uchiha weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Dennoch nickten sie alle entschlossen und begannen seine Befehle auszuführen.

Madara nahm sich Zeit für seinen Rückweg. Er schlüpfte mit einigen geübten Handgriffen in seine rote Samurai-Rüstung und hielt bald darauf seine Sense und den Gunbai kampfbereit in der Hand. Als er wieder aus dem Zelt trat wirkte alles noch wie normal. Das Einzige was auf den Plan hindeutete, war die ungewöhnlich hohe Anzahl an Hauskatzen, die zwischen den Zelten umher schlichen. Der Ninja machte sich auf den Weg zum Traualtar und mit einem Mal musste er daran denken, wie lächerlich das alles war. Hier war er nun, an seinem Hochzeitstag und er trat seiner Braut in voller Kampfmontur gegenüber. Da sollte noch einer sagen er hätte sich nicht auf die Ehe vorbereitet.

Der Gedanke an Shinoi erstickte das hysterische Lachen in seiner Kehle.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich zwischen den Zelten. Die Senju sahen ihn nicht herankommen bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Kalipo sah wunderschön aus. Ihr blütenweißer Kimono war nur an den Schultern mit indigofarbenen Blütenmustern bestickt. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Kunstwerk aus dunklen Locken, seidenen Bändern und frischen Blumen. Ein transparenter Schleier verdeckte ihr zart geschminktes Gesicht, mit dem sie sich besorgt und nervös nach ihm umsah.

Madara trat ins Licht hinaus und sämtliche Stimmen verstummten. Doch gleich darauf schnappten die Leute empört nach Luft als sie sahen, dass er seine Rüstung trug. Viele der Ninja griffen zu ihren Waffen, allen voran die Uchiha.

„Madara-san!", rief Hashirama verblüfft aus. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Dringende Angelegenheiten benötigen meine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit. Die Hochzeit ist hiermit abgesagt", erwiderte Madara kalt.

„Was zum – Wir planen das seit Monaten! Du kannst doch nicht einfach-"  
>„Du und deine Leute", unterbrach Madara ihn eisig und mit einer einzigen Bewegung lag die Klinge seiner Sense am Hals des Senjuoberhauptes, „seid hier nicht länger erwünscht. Geht jetzt, bevor ich mich entschließe Gewalt anzuwenden."<p>

Hashiramas Augen verdunkelten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben was hier passierte. Wie konnte Madara ihn während einer derart brisanten diplomatischen Mission bedrohen? Nicht nur war es eine Beleidigung die einem Kriegsgrund nahe kam, Hashirama hatte auch rund drei Dutzend seiner besten Senju-Krieger an seiner Seite. Sie befanden sich mitten im Lager der Uchiha, mit all ihren Alten, Kranken und Kindern. Wie konnte Madara riskieren, dass es hier zum Kampf kam? Und er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzusehen um zu wissen, dass seine Leute allesamt drauf und dran waren, ein Massaker zu veranstalten.

„Du machst einen großen Fehler", sagte er finster. „Aber noch können wir über alles reden-"

Als Madara ihm diesmal das Wort abschnitt, tat er es buchstäblich. Mit einer Drehung so schnell, dass das normale Auge sie nicht verfolgen konnte, schwang er seine Sense in einem Halbkreis. Hashirama schaffte es dennoch gerade rechtzeitig zurückzuspringen, aber er war auch nicht das Ziel gewesen. Die Klinge schnitt durch Fleisch und Knochen ohne das Madara viel Widerstand spürte. Rotes Blut bildete einen schrecklichen Kontrast auf weißem Stoff. Nicht einmal ein Schrei war zu hören, als die dunklen Locken durch die Luft segelten. Instinktiv fing Hashirama ihn auf und für ein paar Sekunden konnte er nur fassungslos von dem Kopf in seinen Händen zu Madara und wieder zurück starren. Hinter dem Uchiha sank Kalipos Körper mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden.

„Hast du mich nicht gehört?", fragte Madara dunkel und voller Hass. „Die Hochzeit ist abgesagt."

Der Moment des Schreckens verging und überall zogen die Ninjas ihre Waffen.

Madara streckte seine Faust in die Höhe und auf sein Zeichen aktivierten seine Verbündeten ihr Jutsu. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war das gesamte Lager in weißen Rauch gehüllt. Dank ihrer Sharingan waren die Uchiha jetzt im Vorteil und sie gingen auch sofort zum Angriff über. Sie kamen von überall her, aus allen vier Himmelsrichtungen, sie stießen aus der Erde hervor und sprangen von oben auf sie herab. Schreie erfüllten die Luft und Madara konnte Hashirama eilig Befehle bellen hören. Doch schon war er bei ihm und der Senju hatte mehr damit zu tun seine Sense abzuwehren und konnte seinen Leuten nicht helfen.

Als der Rauch sich lichtete wollten die Senju ihre Formation auflösen, sich weit versprengen und hinter den Zelten verbergen um die Uchiha in Einzelkämpfe zu verwickeln, in denen sie schwer behindert wären wenn sie ihre Familien beschützen.

Nur das da keine Zelte mehr waren. Aus dem Lager war auf einmal ein kahles Schlachtfeld geworden, auf dem man sich nirgendwo verstecken konnte. Kinder, Alte, Kranke und Verletzte – all jene, die den Senju als Geisel gedient hätten, waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Code Nekobanka war ein absoluter Notfall-Plan. In dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall einer vollständigen Invasion würden die Uchiha ganze Rudel an Ninjakatzen zur Hilfe rufen. Jede Katze kümmerte sich um ein Zelt und brachte nicht nur die weltlichen Besitztümer sondern auch die schwächeren Insassen mittels umgekehrter Beschwörung in Sicherheit. Da die Uchiha keinen echten Kuchiyose-Vertrag hatten, erlaubten die Katzen es ihnen lediglich einen Sekundenbruchteil in ihrer Welt zu verweilen, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig. Sie wurden sofort weiter gebracht aber nun an einen anderen Ort, meilenweit weg vom ursprünglichen Lager, wo die Senju ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte.

Nun waren die Senju den Uchiha zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, ohne eine Möglichkeit des Rückzugs, ohne Chance auf Verhandlungen. Die meisten hatten heute gar nicht damit gerechnet überhaupt kämpfen zu müssen und ihre stärksten Waffen sogar daheim gelassen.

Und trotzdem schaffte es Hashirama irgendwie, eine komplette Katastrophe zu verhindern. Es gelang ihm, Madara lange genug abzuschütteln um seine Leute um sich herum zu versammeln und einen Rückzug zu organisieren. Madara wurde klar, dass er diesen Rückzugsplan schon im Vornherein gefasst haben musste. Er mochte immer auf das Beste im Menschen hoffen, aber er wäre nicht _sein S_enju, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet gewesen wäre.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Senju entweder tot oder geflohen. Ohne sich auch nur einen Moment auszuruhen begann Madara Befehle zu brüllen und seine Leute für den Gegenangriff vorzubereiten, der nun sicherlich kommen würde. Die ganze Zeit über hoffte er, dass Izuna doch endlich zurückkommen würde. Hoffte gegen jeden Vernunft, dass Shinoi noch am Leben sei.

18

Senju-Lager

Hashirama seufzte schwer. Er saß zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm ausgebreitet ein ganzer Wust an Papierstößen. Da waren etliche Berichte, Anträge und andere Dinge. Er hatte sie alle durchgearbeitet ohne auch nur zu schlafen oder zu essen. Jetzt war er vollkommen erschöpft. Die Wunden die er von seinem letzten Kampf davon getragen hatte wollten nicht recht heilen, er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Aber mehr als alles andere beeinträchtige ihn dieses grässliche Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich verraten zu fühlen.

Warum nur hatte Madara das getan? Egal wie oft er die Berichte durchging, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einleuchten. Arme Kalipo-chan...

Seufzend griff Hashirama zum Pinsel. Wenn er Madaras Reaktion verstehen wollte, musste er alle Fakten genau betrachten.

08.45 Uhr, Alarm im Westend des Senju-Lagers ertönt

9.00 Uhr, Patrouille entdeckt Leiche von Senju Ketsu und drei Wachen versteckt unter Genjutsu

09.10 Uhr Suchtrupp gerät in Falle und wird aufgehalten

09.20 Uhr, Suchtrupp schickt Nachricht über Verfolgung Fährte feindlichen Ninjatrupps

09.40 Uhr zweiter Suchtrupp folgt erstem wegen Mangel an Rückmeldung

10.10 Beendigung der Kämpfe

Hashirama tippte sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. Madaras plötzlicher Meinungswechsel war etwa um Mittag herum erfolgt. Nicht genug Zeit für einen Suchtrupp oder Boten, der das Ereignis untersuchte, wohl aber genug für einen Überlebenden um zurück zu kehren.

Der erste Suchtrupp hatte Nachricht geschickt, dass sie von einem einzelnen Uchiha aufgehalten worden waren. Scheinbar befand sich dieser auf einer Art Selbstmordaktion, denn er fügte dem Trupp schwere Schäden bei ohne auf seine eigene Kondition zu achten. Er wurde schließlich eliminiert und der Trupp rückte weiter fort. Man fand später nur verkohlte Überreste von ihnen, aber sie hatten noch genug Zeit eine Nachricht zu schicken in welche Richtung der Feind flüchtete – zu den Uchiha. Die Verantwortlichen im Lager hatten Verstärkung geschickt. Von denen hatten sie nicht einmal mehr Asche gefunden. Das Gebiet hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu brennen und niemand wusste, wie man die schwarzen Flammen löschte. An sich wäre das ein solider Beweis für die Beteiligung von entweder Madara oder Izuna Uchiha gewesen, aber Hashirama hatte sich zu dieser Zeit in deren Gesellschaft befunden. Wenn sie gleichzeitig dort gewesen sein sollten hätte das bedeutet, dass einer von ihnen einen Schattendoppelgänger für mindestens den halben Tag lang aufrecht erhalten hätte müssen. Hashirama konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass nur Madaras Chakra stark genug dafür wäre. Aber selbst dann hätte er dem Doppelgänger mehr als die Hälfte seines Chakras geben müssen und etwas derartiges wäre Hashirama mit Sicherheit aufgefallen. Nein, diese Flammen konnten nur bedeuten, dass es einen weiteren Uchiha gab, der die unheimlichen Jutsus der Brüder beherrschte. Oder nicht beherrschte, wenn man nach dem verbliebenen Chaos ging. So kurz vor einem Krieg wäre es ein äußerst dummer Schachzug von Madara, die Existenz eines weiteren Uchiha-Genies zu offenbaren. Man brauchte nicht viel Raffinesse um ein Kleinkind zu töten, also war dieser besondere Ninja entweder auf eigene Verantwortung dem Trupp gefolgt... Oder Madara war nicht derjenige, der diese gänzlich unmoralische Mission befohlen hatte.

Das erfüllte Hashirama zwar mit einem lächerlichen Maß an Erleichterung, änderte aber nichts an der Kriegserklärung. Selbst wenn Madara nichts von dem Attentat gewusst hatte, so musste er die Aktion am Ende doch gutheißen, wenn er den Krieg ausrief. Hatte er einfach nur eine glückliche Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt? Hashirama war sich nicht sicher. Irgendein Puzzleteil schien ihm noch zu fehlen.

Es klopfte.

Hashirama murmelte etwas, das vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem 'Herein' hatte und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Herein trat Touka, eine hervorragende Kunoichi und gute Freundin von Hashirama. Ihre Miene war ernst. Sie hatte ihr braunes Haar zur Schlacht hochgebunden und trug noch ihre graue Rüstung, in der er sie ausgesandt hatte um die heutigen Vorfälle zu untersuchen. Ihr linker Arm war in einer Schlinge (sie war mit in der Delegation gewesen und hatte ihn sich verletzt als Madaras Leute auf sie losgegangen waren), in der rechten trug sie einen Weidenkorb.

„Taisho-sama", sprach sie ihn an und verbeugte sich leicht, wie immer wenn es um formelle Angelegenheiten ging. Außerhalb seiner Pflichten als Clanführer war sie eine der wenigen, die ihn einfach nur 'Hashirama' nannte.

„Ich habe den endgültigen Bericht über die Zahl der Toten."

Hashiramas Blick verdüsterte sich etwas, aber er nickte ihr zu. „Fahr fort."  
>„Auf unserer Seite haben wir bei der heutigen Schlacht sieben Ninja verloren, vier weitere sind schwer verletzt. Beim Angriff auf das Lager wurde ein Kind, eine Patrouille von drei Mann, ein Suchtrupp aus drei und einer aus vier Ninjas komplett ausgelöscht. Die Verluste auf Seiten der Feinde in ihrem Lager konnten nicht genau bestätigt werden, werden aber gering geschätzt. Ihr Attentatssquad schien anfangs aus vier Personen zu bestehen, doch wir nehmen an, dass sie später Verstärkung erhielten. Ein Mann der die Nachhut bildete starb mit Sicherheit, wir haben seine Leiche gefunden. Es ist unklar wer neben unseren Leuten noch in den Flammen umkam. Wir konnten nur eine weitere Leiche bergen."<p>

Hashirama nickte. „Was genau dort an diesem Tag passiert ist, wird uns wohl ewig verborgen bleiben. Die Toten schweigen auf immer."  
>„Ja, Taisho-sama." Touka zögerte. „Taisho-sama?"<br>„Ja, was ist, Touka-san?"  
>„Wir... also, wir haben einen Gefangenen gemacht."<p>

Der Senju blickte auf. „Einen Gefangenen?", wiederholte er. Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Vielleicht würden sie nun doch etwas mehr erfahren.

„Ja, also... Es ist etwas seltsam. Diese letzte Leiche die wir bergen konnten war die einer Frau. Wir konnten zu ihr gelangen bevor die Flammen sie erreichten, aber sie hatte bereits zu viel Rauch eingeatmet und war tot."

Hashirama runzelte die Stirn. „Tragen die Uchiha als Standartausrüstung nicht immer Gasmasken bei sich?"

„Das tun sie. Diese Frau gab ihre Maske dem, äh, Gefangenen."

„Ist das so?" Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Wer ist der Gefangene?"

„Wir kennen seinen Namen nicht... aber ich habe ihn mitgebracht."

Touka trat vor und Hashirama spürte, wie ihm sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als sie den Weidenkorb auf seinem Tisch abstellte. Er zögerte fast eine Minute lang, bevor er das weiße Tuch darin anhob.

„Bei Kami...!", stieß er hervor.

Touka zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wir wussten nicht was wir mit ihm machen sollen, Taisho-sama."

Nun, das wusste Hashirama ganz gewiss auch nicht.

Schockiert und ratlos sah er auf das Baby herab. Ein _Baby!_ Es konnte konnte kaum ein Jahr alt sein. Friedlich schlafend klammerten sich seine winzigen Hände um einen Zipfel des Tuches das ihn einhüllte. Ein kleiner Fleck schwarzen Haares saß auf seinem Kopf wie eine Mütze.

„Das... verkompliziert die Dinge", sagte Hashirama schließlich. Er ließ das Tuch wieder herabfallen als das Kind sich in dem kalten Luftzug rührte.

„Was zum Teufel hatte ein Kind da zu suchen?", fragte er sich laut.

Wichtiger noch; was zum Teufel sollten sie damit machen? Es war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Uchiha-Kind – und die Mutter war höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Hashirama vermutete, dass es grundsätzlich möglich war, dass der Vater noch am Leben war. Aber so oder so konnten sie jetzt schlecht ins Lager ihrer Feinde spazieren und es zurückgeben. Schließlich befanden sie sich im Krieg. Mal wieder.

Seufz.

„Wir könnten es töten", schlug Touka selbst nicht ganz überzeugt vor.

„Auf keinen Fall", bestimmte Hashirama sofort vehement. „Wir töten keine Babys, die zu jung sind sich auch nur an ihren eigenen Namen zu erinnern."

„Wir könnten ihn in eine Zivilistenfamilie geben", meinte seine Freundin.

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein..." Ah, aber was wenn der Junge das Sharingan erweckte? Zivilisten könnten ihn verstoßen oder gar töten aus Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Erweckten das eigentlich alle Uchiha?

„Aber wir sind im Krieg und dieses Land ist nicht gerade bewohnt... Ich denke, für den Anfang könnten wir ihn bei Seijiko-san lassen."

Touka versteifte sich sofort. „Das könnt Ihr doch nicht von ihr verlangen! Nach allem was die arme Frau erleiden musste..."

Hashirama seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber gerade deswegen tue ich es. Seijiko-san hat ihren kleinen Sohn und kurz darauf auch ihren Mann verloren. Nichts baut einen nach einem Verlust mehr auf als wenn man jemanden hat, der einen braucht. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie sich in einem blinden Hass gegen die Uchiha verliert. Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden." Er sah Touka ernst an. „Das wird ein Geheimnis bleiben, Touka-san. Niemand soll erfahren, woher der Junge kommt. Ich will nicht, dass irgendein übereifriger Ninja ihn angreift und seine Wut an einem hilflosen Baby auslässt. Für ein paar Tage bleibt er erst einmal in meinem Haus – obwohl jegliche Hilfe die du mir anbieten kannst wenn es darum geht sich um ihn zu kümmert, mehr als erwünscht ist. Wenn es nicht mehr allzu verdächtig ist, geben wir ihn Seijiko-sans Obhut."

„Und was wenn sie sich weigert?", fragte Touka zweifelnd.

„Dann werden wir eine andere Lösung finden. Doch für den Moment... Die Uchiha haben ihr ihr Kind geraubt. Ich finde es hat eine gewisse Fairness, wenn sie ihr dafür eins zurückgeben."

August 18

Schlachtfeld

Der Krieg mit den Senju war noch nie so erbittert gewesen. Es war nicht einfach nur eine Fortsetzung ihrer Fehde. Es war auch nicht nur einfach Revenge. Die Blutrünstigkeit mit der die beiden Clans aufeinander losgingen suchte auf der Welt ihresgleichen. Die Uchiha wurden angefeuert von Madaras Hass und dem Verlust der jungen Familie. Die Senju hingegen hielten die Uchiha für hinterhältige Verräter denen man niemals trauen durfte.

Keine der beiden Partein errang wirklich irgendwelche Siege. Sie versuchten einander auszuhungern und zu erschöpfen. Sie stahlen Vorräte und Waffen voneinander wann immer sie konnten und nicht selten mussten ganze Divisionen tagelang im Stellungskrieg ausharren.

Auch die Kämpfe zwischen Madara und Hashirama waren anders als sonst. Madaras Hass galt nicht wirklich dem älteren Senju, sondern dessen Clan im Allgemeinen. Hashirama hingegen versuchte ständig herauszufinden wo die Wurzeln dieses Krieges lagen und wie er ihn vielleicht doch noch beenden konnte. Doch Madara weigerte sich mit ihm zu reden. Das wiederum machte Hashirama wütend. Keiner von beiden wollte den jeweils Anderen tatsächlich töten, aber die Folge war, dass sie ihre Familien ausbluten ließen während sie umeinander herumschlichen, nur ab und an sprungartig hervorschnellend.

„Gib auf, Hashirama!", rief Madara wütend aus, als er seine Sense nach vorn schwang.

„Wozu?", erwiderte der Senju leicht keuchend, „damit du meine Familie auslöschen kannst?"

Madara holte zu einem Tritt aus. Sein Gegner wich aus, aber mit seinem Sharingan sah er voraus wo er landen würde. Die Klinge seiner Waffe schnitt durch die Luft und als Hashirama zurücksprang zog sich ein feiner roter Schnitt über seine Stirn. Der Ninja berührte die nicht gerade tiefe Wunde und sah auf seine blutbenetzten Hände herab. Er rettete sich mit einem Sprung nach hinten und schuf einen Holzdoppelgänger um sich vorläufig in Sicherheit zu bringen und ein wenig Salbe auf die Wunde aufzutragen, damit ihm das Blut nicht in die Augen lief und ihm die Sicht nahm. Doch Madara durchschaute sein Manöver schnell – er war inzwischen geübt darin zu erkennen wann er einem Klon gegenüberstand und wann dem Original. Hashirama bereitete sich vor einen Überraschungsangriff aus dem Boden heraus vorzubereiten. Einen Moment später brach er aus der Erde hervor und packte Madara am Knöchel.

Glühend rote Augen starrten ihn an und Hashirama sah das vertraute Wirbeln seines Sharingans. Schrecken breitete sich in ihm aus als blutige Tränen seine Wangen hinunter zu rinnen begannen und er erkannte, was nun gleich folgen würde. Eilig schuf er einen weiteren Doppelgänger der ihn ablenken sollte. Doch Madara machte eine halbe Drehung um sich aus Hashiramas Griff zu lösen, der Doppelgänger hinter ihm geriet wieder in sein Blickfeld – und rammte Madara ein Kunai in den Bauch.

Der Uchiha keuchte und stolperte zurück. Blut quoll aus der Wunde die er mit einer Hand versuchte abzudrücken. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Madara ihn an.

Hashirama war so erschrocken, dass er die Kontrolle über sein Chakra kurzzeitig verlor und seinen Doppelgänger verschwinden ließ. Es kam selten vor, dass einer von ihnen dem anderen eine derart ernste Wunde zufügte – um genau zu sein konnte das gut und gerne das erste Mal sein. Doch der schiere Hass, der ihm in diesem Moment von Madara entgegenschlug, traf ihn dennoch unvorbereitet.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Senju!", zischte der Uchiha zornig. Er schloss ein einziges Fingerzeichen und der Saum seines Hakamas entzündete sich. Rasch breitete sich das Feuer aus bis er ganz in Flammen stand - und einen Moment später war nichts mehr von ihm übrig, nicht einmal Asche.

Hashirama kam wieder zu sich und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Wie hatte er Madara davonkommen lassen können? Er hatte ihn doch schon gehabt – er hätte ihn töten können, hätte ihn gefangen nehmen können – irgendetwas. Aber er war einfach zu geschockt gewesen. Wie hatte ihn dieser letzte Schlag überhaupt treffen können? Sein Doppelgänger befand sich nicht einmal in seinem toten Winkel. Madara musste den Angriff doch kommen gesehen haben... oder?

August 18

Uchiha-Lager

„Wie geht es ihm?", flüsterte Izuna, für den Fall das sein Bruder schlief.

„Er wird es überleben", erwiderte Uchiha Genji, der gerade Wache schob. „Aber außer den Medic-nin lässt er niemanden an sich heran. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau was passiert ist."

Izuna runzelte die Stirn in Sorge. Es passte so gar nicht zu seinem Bruder sich so zurückzuziehen. Selbst wenn er einen Kampf verloren hatte, was noch lange kein Weltuntergang war, so kannte er ihn doch als einen Shinobi der sich in die Arbeit stürzte und Rachepläne schmiedete statt in Stille vor sich hin zu leiden.

„Lass mich zu ihm", verlangte Izuna. Genji verbeugte sich leicht und gab den Eingang zum Zelt frei.

Madara lag in einem weißen Nachtkimono, der seinen mit Bandagen bedeckten Torso verbarg auf seinem Futon, ein feuchtes Tuch auf der Stirn. Er hatte sich vom Zelteingang abgewandt und starrte mit stumpfen, schwarzen Augen in die Leere.

„Verschwinde", sagte er monoton, als er Izuna eintreten hörte. Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr erschreckte, Madaras Zurückweisung oder der Mangel an herkömmlicher Giftigkeit, die er sonst in solche Befehle legte.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen, Nii-san?", fragte Izuna leicht und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, das zornige Zucken an dessen Stirn nicht beachtend.

Madara blieb still. Damit hatte Izuna nicht gerechnet. Egal wie schwer er verletzt war, sein Bruder würde niemals Schwäche zugeben.

„Madara, was ist passiert?", fragte er ernst.

„Nichts ist passiert", zischte der ältere Uchiha und drehte sich auf die Seite zur Wand hin. Zornig schleuderte er das kühlende Tuch weg von sich und fuhr fort Izuna zu ignorieren.

„Hör mal, du hast nur einen Kampf verloren. Das ist keine Schande, ich weiß nicht warum du dich so aufführst-"  
>„Darum geht es nicht, verdammt!", stieß Madara hervor und wandte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Obwohl Izuna sah wie sich seine Bandagen langsam rot färbten gab Madara keinen Ton von sich der gezeigt hätte, dass sich die Wunde wieder geöffnet hatte. Es waren also nicht die Schmerzen seiner Verletzung die ihn plagten.<p>

„Was ist es dann?", verlangte Izuna zu wissen.

Madara starrte ihn an, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Langsam hob er die Hand an Izunas Gesicht. Seine Finger zitterten und für einen Moment glaubte Izuna, er wolle ihm über die Wange streichen. Doch dann ballte Madara die Hand zur Faust und wandte sich wieder ab, die Augen geschlossen wie um einem inneren Leiden zu entgehen.

„Hast du manchmal...diese Schmerzen...", flüsterte Madara, den Blick abgewandt. Eine Hand krallte sich in sein unbändiges Haar und er erzitterte für einen Moment. „...wenn du es benutzt?"

Izuna schluckte. Seit sie Kinder waren hatte er Madara nicht mehr solche Schwäche zeigen sehen. Vielleicht hatte er Unrecht. Vielleicht war das doch der Weltuntergang.

„Du meinst das Mangekyou?", fragte er nach und bemühte sich seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. „Ich habe gewisse... rückwirkende Kräfte bemerkt, ja. Die inneren Blutungen rühren vom hohen Druck auf die Augen her, denke ich. Das verursacht auch die Kopfschmerzen."

„Aber das ist nicht alles", erwiderte Madara. Er hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und starrte auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Auch sie zitterten.

„Erst habe ich es gar nicht bemerkt, weil es meine Fähigkeiten nicht beeinflusst hat und es so langsam kam. Aber die Ränder meines Sichtfeldes verschwimmen langsam. Ich kann weiter entfernte Bewegungen kaum noch erkennen. Und heute während des Kampfes, als ich Amaterasu einsetzen wollte... Die Schmerzen waren so schlimm wie nie zuvor. Für fast drei volle Sekunden war alles schwarz." Madara sah zu ihm auf und nun wo er darauf achtete konnte Izuna die hauchfeinen Anfänge eines milchigen Schleiers erkennen, der sich über seine dunklen Augen legte. Der Anblick erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark.

„Ich werde langsam blind, Izuna."


	16. Blickwinkel

Und er stößt ein hohes Lachen aus,

Und er stößt ein hohes Lachen aus, Wahnsinn und Bosheit in seinen Augen funkelnd. Er breitet die Arme aus als wolle er das ganze Schlachtfeld umarmen, als wolle er den Duft des Todes tief in sich aufnehmen und den Anblick des Blutes genießen.

Doch auch er kehrt irgendwann heim zu seiner Familie. Er begrüßt sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und ein paar freundlichen Worten. Und wenn er dann abends vor dem Spiegel steht und den Menschen vor sich mit dem Monster vergleicht, das in ihm schläft – dann fragt er sich unwillkürlich, wer von beiden die Maske ist. Nur selten findet er eine Antwort.

XxX

Herbst 18

Der Krieg wollte kein Ende nehmen. Sowohl Uchiha als auch Senju waren schwer geschwächt, aber während Letztere noch immer unter ihrem starken Anführer kämpften, musste Madara sich mehr und mehr zurückziehen. Seit zwei Monaten hatte er Hashirama nicht mehr gegenübergestanden und er wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde. Seine Blindheit schritt unaufhörlich voran. Natürlich bemerkten auch die anderen Uchiha nach einiger Zeit etwas. Unruhe machte sich breit und die Moral der Ninja wurde weiter geschwächt. Noch immer war es Madara der den Verlauf ihrer Schlachten plante, der seine Truppen mit noch verbissenerer Härte antrieb. Doch in die Kämpfe selbst griff er nur ein, wenn akute Not herrschte.

Mit der Zeit wurde deutlich, dass seine Blindheit schneller voranschritt je öfter er das Mangekyou benutzte. Seine Sicht wurde verschwommen und die Momente in denen die Welt für ihn auf einmal schwarz wurde, wurden immer länger. Wenn das passierte musste Madara stets gegen die aufkommende Panik kämpfen. Ihm war klar, dass jedes Schlachtfeld das er betrat, nun das letzte sein konnte das er sah.

Natürlich hatte er Izuna vor der drohenden Gefahr gewarnt. Doch sein Bruder hatte, obwohl er das Mangekyou länger besaß als er, es insgesamt weniger benutzt. Nun aber, wo er den Platz seines Bruders an der Front einnehmen musste, konnte er sich das nicht mehr leisten. Madara wollte nichts mehr als seinen kleinen Bruder zurückhalten, aber weder Izuna noch der Clan erlaubten es. Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt von einer endgültigen Entscheidung was den Kriegsausgang betraf. Wenn sie Izuna nun auch noch abzogen würden die Uchiha vernichtet werden. Hielt er aber noch etwas länger durch, so gab ihnen das vielleicht die Möglichkeit die Senju ein für alle Mal zu besiegen, oder zumindest für längere Zeit auf Abstand zu halten. Wenn sie dafür ihre beiden stärksten Krieger opfern mussten, so sei es denn. Das Schlimmste daran war: Unter normalen Umständen hätte Madara ganz genauso entschieden. Er hatte kein Problem damit sich selbst noch halbblind in die Schlacht zu stürzen, wenn Not am Mann war. Er hatte kein Problem damit sein Leben für seinen Clan zu opfern. Aber hier ging es um _Izuna._ Es ging um seinen Otoutou. _Sein_ Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen war etwas vollkommen Anderes.

Schließlich, an einem kalten Novembermorgen, kam der Tag den er gefürchtet hatte. Madara war in der letzten Schlacht schwer verletzt worden weil er einen feindlichen Angriff nicht hatte kommen sehen. Er lag im Hospitalzelt, seine Träume geplagt vom Fieberwahn. Izuna war der Einzige der an seiner Seite wachte, der Einzige in dessen Nähe er sich erlaubte loszulassen und seine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Wie geht es dir, Nii-san?", fragte Izuna leise, während er das feuchte Tuch auf seiner Stirn wechselte.

„Keine nennenswerte Besserung", erwiderte der stolze Ninja nur monoton. „Wie steht es auf dem Schlachtfeld?"

Izuna zögerte. „Wir machen große Verluste. Die Zelte sind voll von Verletzten und wir können den Senju immer weniger entgegensetzen. Wir versuchen uns auf ihre Vorratszüge zu konzentrieren und kleine Spähtrupps anzugreifen. Sie weichen einer weiteren großen Schlacht ebenfalls aus, aber..."

„Ein einfaches 'schlecht' hätte auch genügt." Madara unterbrach sich selbst, als er von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Izuna war sofort zur Seite um ihn zu stützen. Der Ältere hielt sich seine Hand vor Augen, aber er konnte das Blut darauf nicht mehr von seiner Haut unterscheiden, obwohl er wusste, dass es da war.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen", murmelte Madara. „Und das weißt du auch. Warum ist das Zelt so leer? Warum hat man mich nicht zur Kriegsberatung hinzugezogen?"

Izuna zögerte wieder, doch das machte seinen Bruder nur wütender.

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Krüppel, aber ich kenne die Senju von allen immer noch am besten!", rief er aus. „Ich hab ein Recht zu-"  
>„Madara, bitte, du musst dich ausruhen!", sagte Izuna beinahe flehentlich und drückte ihn zurück auf seinen Futon. „Bitte sag so etwas nicht. Du kannst immer noch kämpfen."<p>

„Ja", schnaubte Madara verächtlich, „natürlich. Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Izuna. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass die nächste Schlacht meine Letzte sein wird. Du selbst hast auch nur noch zwei, drei Kämpfe mehr. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so. Mein Tod wird unsere Leute noch mehr anstacheln und ihnen vielleicht den Vorteil geben den sie zum Sieg brauchen. Und wenn nicht... Der Hass der Senju konzentriert sich ohnehin fast ausschließlich auf mich, vielleicht werden sie so wenigstens unsere Alten und Kinder verschonen."

„Bitte, Madara, so darfst du nicht reden!", flüsterte Izuna. Fast glaubte er ein Zittern in seiner Stimme zu erkennen, als wäre er den Tränen nah. Doch selbst wenn sein Bruder sich die Augen ausheulen würde, er würde es nicht sehen können. Das stachelte seinen inneren Zorn nur noch mehr an.

„Die Medic-nin tun doch alles was sie können. Ihre Untersuchungen-"  
>„Komm mir nicht damit! Seit Wochen höre ich nichts anderes mehr. Nein, lieber sterbe ich von der Hand eines Senju-Bastards als auf deren Operationstisch."<p>

„Aber... Aber sie glauben sie haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden!"

Madara hatte bereits zu einem weiteren patzigen Kommentar angesetzt, doch nun verstummte er abrupt.

„Was für eine Möglichkeit?", fragte er dann misstrauisch.

Wieder zögerte Izuna, diesmal noch länger.

„Nun sag schon!", verlangte Madara ungeduldig.

„Nun, eine... Eine Transplantation wäre vielleicht möglich", sagte Izuna langsam.

„Eine Transplantation?", wiederholte Madara stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, das... Das Chakra das wir bei diesen Techniken benutzen ist anders als gewöhnliches. Es übt einen zu starken Druck auf die Augen aus, was zu der Blindheit führt. Aber wenn man nun fremde Augen nehmen würde, würde das Chakra sich neu anpassen müssen und kann sich im gleichen Moment auch mit dem Chakra des Mangekyou synchronisieren."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Möglichkeit und das weißt du." Er wollte überhaupt nicht weiter darüber diskutieren. Bei etwas so Gefährlichem wie einer Augentransplantation war die Gefahr, dass der Körper das fremde Organ abstieß viel zu hoch. Um die Chancen auf Erfolg überhaupt erst einmal aus dem Minusbereich zu heben müssten die neuen Augen von einer ähnlichen Beschaffenheit sein wie die seinen – mit anderen Worten, es müssten die eines nahen Verwandten sein. Und selbst wenn Madara skrupellos genug gewesen wäre einem anderen Uchiha die Augen zu rauben, so würde er doch dadurch das Mangekyou verlieren – es sei denn, derjenige hätte es ebenfalls.

„Nii-san, bitte denk darüber nach", flüsterte Izuna. „Wir werden beide langsam blind. Ich habe nicht mehr viel länger als du, das hast du selbst gesagt. Wir könnten... unsere Augen sozusagen tauschen. Du nimmst meine, ich nehme deine. Mit etwas Glück haben wir beide schon bald wieder unsere alte Stärke zurück."

„Und mit etwas Pech können wir danach nicht einmal den Tag von der Nacht unterscheiden. In einem Clan wie unserem, einem Clan wie den Uchiha... ist ein blinder Ninja ein toter Ninja. Wenn wir jetzt aufhören diese Künste zu benutzen halten wir vielleicht noch bis zum Ende des Krieges durch... abgesehen davon sind unsere Medic-nin nicht gerade die besten. Kaori-san ist die Einzige, der ich so eine Operation zutraue." Das Kaori nur einen von ihnen zur selben Zeit behandeln konnte, blieb ungesagt.

Madara hatte sich von Izuna weggedreht, aber als dessen Schweigen andauerte, regte sich ein hässliches Gefühl in seinem Inneren.

„Was?", fragte er unwirsch und schoss seinem Bruder einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Nun, das... Das ist es, worüber sie gerade beraten", erwiderte dieser mit gesenktem Blick.

Madaras Augen weiteten sich, auch wenn er dadurch nicht mehr erkennen konnte. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", krächzte er hohl.

„Der Clan kann es sich nicht leisten, uns beide zu verlieren. Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, dann müssen wir sie ausprobieren. Und ich... Ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich dir meine Augen überlassen würde."

„Du hast _was_!?"

Madara richtete sich abrupt auf und achtete nicht auf den Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb.

„Izuna! Wie kannst du einfach hinter meinem Rücken-"  
>„Sie sind doch ohnehin bald nutzlos, Nii-san! Du bist der Stärkere von uns beiden, du bist der Erstgeborene, der Anführer... Der Clan braucht dich dringender als mich."<p>

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung war Madara über seinen Bruder. Er warf ihn zu Boden, krallte die eine Hand in sein Haar um seinen Kopf zu fixieren und drückte ihm mit der anderen die Kehle ab.

„Sag so etwas _nie wieder!", _fauchte er mit rot glühenden Augen. „Nie wieder, hörst du?! Ich will weder deine Augen, noch dein Leben, kapiert?!"

Doch Izuna sah nur kalt zu ihm herauf, ohne Anstalten zu machen sich zu wehren.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Bruder. Du bist ein Sklave der Uchiha, genau wie ich. Finde dich damit ab."

„Das werde ich nicht!", rief Madara aus. Er drückte Izuna noch ein letztes Mal zu Boden, bevor er von ihm abließ. „Das kann ich nicht!" Trotz seiner schmerzenden Wunden stand der Uchiha auf und tat ein paar rastlose Schritte. Seine Gedanken rasten als er nach einer Lösung suchte, doch schließlich blieb er nur mit dem Rücken zu Izuna stehen, unwillig der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was willst du schon tun?", fragte sein Bruder leise. „Zur Not warten sie bis du von der nächsten Schlacht zurückkommst, halbtot und bewusstlos, und machen es ohne deine Zustimmung." Izuna trat an ihn heran. Ganz langsam und mit einer ungewöhnlichen Zärtlichkeit umfing er Madara von hinten in einer Umarmung und bette seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Das ist mein Geschenk an dich, Madara. Selbst wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet, so werde ich doch trotzdem die Welt weiterhin durch dich betrachten können. Ich finde, das ist kein schlechter Weg zu gehen."

Zischend sog Madara die Luft ein. Er schwankte zwischen dem Verlangen Izuna von sich zu stoßen und sich zu ihm umzudrehen, ihn seinerseits zu umarmen. Stattdessen legte er ihm nur sanft eine Hand auf die seine, die ihn umfingen.

„Warum du, Izuna? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich dasselbe für dich tun würde? Erzähl mir nicht was der Clan will... Warum willst du das tun?"

„Weil du mein Bruder bist. Und... Weil du im Gegensatz zu mir noch eine Aufgabe hier zu erfüllen hast. Weil es noch jemanden gibt, der dich in dieser Welt hält", flüsterte Izuna.

„Hashirama", sagte Madara wie von selbst.

„Genau... Du bist der Einzige, der ihn töten kann. Wann immer ich gegen ihn kämpfte hat er mich besiegt, selbst wenn ich alles gegeben habe. Vielleicht ist es schon zu spät. Vielleicht können die Uchiha Senju nicht mehr besiegen. Aber wenn du nicht mehr bist, wird die Balance zerstört. Wenn du nicht mehr bist gibt es nur noch Senju. Du bist... einfach zu wichtig, um jetzt zu sterben."

Izuna strich ihm sanft durch seine wilde Mähne und schaffte es schließlich, dass Madara sich zu ihm umwandte. „Nimm es an, Aniki. Versprich, dass du es annehmen wirst."

Madaras fiel es schwer seinem kleinen Bruder in die Augen zu sehen. So viele mächtige Gefühle kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie sanft an Izunas Gesicht legte.

„Ich... Ich werde es annehmen", brachte er mühsam hervor. Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab Jüngeren einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich verspreche es."

Izunas Lächeln wirkte beinahe ehrlich, als Madara ihn seinerseits umarmte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor unterdrückten Gefühlen und er konnte die Tränen nur mühsam aufhalten, die sich ihren Weg aus seinen Augen bahnen wollten. Er hielt seinen kleinen Bruder, den er so sehr liebte, in den Armen und hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er gerade sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Dezember 18

„Was hast du getan, Madara? Bei Kami, was hast du getan!?"

Madara sah auf seinen Feind herab und grinste. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen als müsse er doppelt so viel von seiner Umwelt in sich aufnehmen als sonst. Selbst er wusste, dass in ihnen der Wahnsinn funkelte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht länger.

Die Macht war berauschend. Der Moment in dem Madara die Augen aufgeschlagen und wieder hatte _sehen_ können, war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Doch sobald er Izuna erblickt hatte, seine leeren Augen für immer verborgen hinter einer schwarzen Binde, da hatte er gewusst, dass dies keine zweite Chance war, kein Neuanfang. Madara war an jenem Tag gestorben. Derjenige, der nun an seiner Stelle kämpfe, war ein vollkommen anderer Mensch – ein Mensch, mit einer Aufgabe.

„_Verflucht seist du, Uchiha Madara!", _faucht das Biest, aber der Ninja lachte nur. So sehr das Ungeheuer auch kämpfte, so sehr es auch mit seinen Schwänzen um sich schlug, es konnte ihn nicht abwerfen. Und dabei spielte er nur mit ihr.

„Das Blatt hat sich gewendet, Senju. Mich wirst du nicht so schnell los", flüsterte Madara. Hashirama konnte ihn nicht hören. Er war zu beschäftigt damit den Rückzug seiner Truppen zu organisieren und Befehle zu brüllen, um zu retten was zu retten war. Madara würde sie nicht entkommen lassen.

„Na los, Nibi", sagte Madara und gab der riesigen Katze einen spielerischen Klaps gegen ihr Ohr, das neben ihm, der er auf ihrem Kopf stand, hervorragte. „Lass uns ein wenig Katz und Maus spielen."

Nibi war mehr als wütend. Sie war furios. Niemals hatte sie eine solche _Frechheit_ erlebt, ein _Mensch_ der es wagte _ihr_ Befehle zu geben. Sie war eine verdammte_ Naturgewalt! Niemand_ legte sich mit ihr an! Und doch, hier war er, Uchiha Madara und zwang sie unter seine Kontrolle mit diesen verfluchten Augen, als wäre sie nicht mehr als eine Hauskatze.

Nibi tat einen gewaltigen Sprung und landete mitten in dem Heer der Senju. Wild schrien die Ninja durcheinander als ihre beiden Schwänze aus blauem Feuer durch ihre Reihen fegten. Und obwohl sie gegen ihren Willen hier war, obwohl sie sich wie eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Körper fühlte der Sachen tat, die sie ihm nicht befohlen hatte, konnte Nibi nicht umhin ihre Angst zu belächeln. Keiner von ihnen hatte je gegen einen echten Dämon, gegen einen Biju gekämpft. Sie waren Stoff der Legenden, ja, aber für viele doch nur Mythen. So selten kamen sie in das Reich der Menschen, doch wenn sie es taten, hinterließen sie eine Spur aus Chaos und Zerstörung. Nibi genoss das Geräusch der brechenden Knochen unter ihren Pfoten, sie genoss die Schmerzensschreie wenn ihre Feinde ihrem Feuer verfielen und unter ihrer schieren Aura in die Knie gingen. Aber mehr als alles andere wurmte es sie doch, so von einem einzelnen Menschen kontrolliert zu werden.

„_Das wirst du bereuen, Mensch!"_, fauchte sie zornig, als Madara sie einen weiteren Satz machen ließ um die Armee von ihrer Rückzugsroute abzuschneiden. „_Ich lasse mich nicht von dir beherrschen!"_

Dicke Stämme aus festem Holz wuchsen aus der Erde und schlangen sich um Nibis Körper. Sie fingen Feuer sobald sie auch nur in ihre Nähe kamen, aber die mächtige Katze spürte dennoch wie ihr etwas die Luft abdrückte. Sie geriet in Panik und schlug um sich, griff mit ihren Schwänzen nach den hölzernen Fesseln. Es gelang ihr sie von sich zu reißen und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass sie ihren Körper selbst gesteuert hatte – doch schon wurde sie wieder zurückgedrängt, gezwungen den Kampf passiv zu beobachten.

„Oh, aber das tue ich doch gerade", meinte Madara amüsiert.

„_Wie?",_ fauchte Nibi verzweifelt. „_Wie ist es möglich, dass du solche Macht hast? Der Rikudo Sennin war der Einzige, der uns so kontrollieren konnte!"  
>„<em>Ja, die sechs Wege der Pein, ich weiß. Der Rikudo hat Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, wusstest du das? Damit einst jemand seinen Platz einnehmen könnte. Ich habe den ersten Schritt dafür getan."

Einkalte Angst breitete sich in Nibi aus. Das war unmöglich! Die Uchiha konnten doch unmöglich die Steintafeln des Rikudo erobert haben!? Und selbst wenn, sie sollten es doch eigentlich gar nicht lesen können! Das Sharingan allein war dafür nicht genug.

Unter Nibis Pfoten hob und senkte sich die Erde als ein ganzer Wald aus dem Boden hervorschoss. Geschockt starrte die Biju auf die kleine Gestalt am Boden, der einzige Feind, der noch nicht geflohen war, der entschlossen schien den verzweifelten Rückzug seiner Leute zu sichern. Für einen Moment hatte Nibi die Kontrolle wieder, doch sie gab sich keiner Illusionen hin. Es war nicht so, dass das Jutsu des Uchiha in seiner Stärke schwankte. Er gab ihr nur die Kontrolle um seine Kraft zu sparen, überzeugt das sie sich aus eigenen Willen heraus bemühen würde nicht gefangen zu werden. Für einen Moment war Nibi versucht einfach still zu halten, nur um ihm zu trotzen. Doch das mit fremdem Chakra getränkte Holz auf ihrer feurigen Haut bereitete ihr Schmerzen und _verdammt_ sollte sie sein, wenn sie es nicht einem, sondern zwei Menschen erlaubte, sie zu fangen! Mit wütender Verbissenheit stürzte sie sich auf den Senju, entschlossen ihn unter ihren Pfoten zu zermalmen. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Der Uchiha konnte niemals der nächste Sage werden – niemals! - wenn er nur die Hälfte der Kraft besaß. Solange der Uchiha den Senju bekämpfe, gab es noch Hoffnung. Und wenn Nibi den Holznutzer tötete, hatte sie vielleicht eine Chance zu entkommen.

„Hör auf damit, Madara!", schrie der winzige Mensch zu ihnen hinauf. „Wenn du diesen Weg weiter gehst, ist das unser aller Ende!"

„Das Ende...?", meinte Madara mit verschränkten Armen und in ruhigem Ton. „Oh nein, Hashirama. Dies ist erst der Anfang."

Januar 19

Madara und Izuna schritten Seite an Seite über das Schlachtfeld. Es war erst wenige Stunden her seit die Kämpfe geendet hatten und die Senju hatten sich noch nicht hierher gewagt um ihre Toten zu bergen. Es gab haufenweise davon. Fast dreimal so viele wie Uchiha. Seit Madara erneut die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und eine machtvolle Waffe nach der anderen auf die Senju losließ, hatten sich die Chancen seiner Feinde drastisch verringert. Und doch war beiden Seiten klar, dass dies nur der erste Schock ob der überraschenden Wendung war.

„Das Blatt scheint sich zu unserem Besseren zu wenden", meinte Izuna trocken und ließ seinen leeren Blick aus Gewohnheit über das Schlachtfeld streifen. „Ich meine, das muss einer unserer größten Siege sein."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man das wirklich so bezeichnen kann", erwiderte Madara monoton. „Die Senju sind vorerst in die Flucht geschlagen, ja, aber sie werden wieder kommen. Das gebietet ihnen ihr Wille des Feuers."

„Wille des Feuers, huh. Warum haben wir so etwas eigentlich nicht?" Mit gezielten Bewegungen bahnte sich Izuna seinen Weg durch die Leichen. „Hey, sieh mal, Onii-san. Ist das nicht einer von Senjus oberen Generälen?"

„Lass das, Izuna", befahl Madara scharf und sah sich um. Nicht weit von ihnen trugen zwei Shinobi einen schwer verwundete Uchiha an ihnen vorbei.

„Ach komm schon, es sind doch nicht mal Senju in der Nähe. Jedenfalls keine die noch atmen." Izuna schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, doch das verfinsterte Madaras Miene nur noch mehr.

„Eh, dann eben nicht", meinte Izuna beleidigt und marschierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Madara seufzte und folgte ihm.

„Also, Nii-san, es sind jetzt vier Monate. Was hat sich alles verändert?"

Madara rieb sich gestresst die Schläfe. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem neuen Izuna umgehen sollte. Sie beide hatten sich nach der Operation verändert aber seiner Meinung nach gab es keinen Grund für seinen Bruder so... fröhlich zu sein. Doch noch mehr plagten ihn dessen ständige Stimmungsschwankungen. Mal tat er als wenn alles in bester Ordnung sei, dann wieder lief er frustriert hin und her, raufte sich die Haare, geplagt von Untätigkeit und schrie seinen Bruder sogar manchmal an bis Madara ihm endlich eine Mission gab.

„Meine Jutsus sind ungefähr dreimal so stark wie vorher. Amaterasu gerät nicht mehr außer Kontrolle wenn ich es aus den Augen lasse. Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte lang brennt es genau dort und genau so stark wie ich es will", begann er müde. „Tsukuyomi hält jetzt eine ganze Woche lang innerhalb von zwei Sekunden und Susanoo hat sich zu einer vollständigen Skelettform entwickelt."

"Und vergiss nicht die Kontrolle über diesen Biju", meinte Izuna lachend. „Jetzt kann es wirklich niemand mehr mit dir aufnehmen."

„Ja", meinte Madara abwesend. „Aber ich denke, das ist etwas... Einzigartiges. Von den Informationen, die ich dem Rikudo-Stein entkommen habe, sieht es so aus als wenn das ewige Mangekyou Sharingan seinem Besitzer eine besondere Fähigkeit verleiht, die von der jeweiligen Person abhängt. Schon mit dem normalen Mangekyou konnte ich Tieren meinen Willen aufzwingen, aber das hier spielt in einer vollkommen anderen Liga."

Izuna schnaubte. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber... Es ist irgendwie frustrierend, findest du nicht? Dass uns unser Kekkei Genkai ständig neue Rätsel aufgibt."

Dem konnte Madara nur aus ganzem Herzen zustimmen. „Du hast Recht, ja. Ich habe bereits beschlossen, dass ich diese Vorgänge näher untersuchen will. Ich habe einen Verdacht... Dies könnte uns eine vollkommen neue Art des Kampfes offenlegen."

Madara bückte sich bei der nächsten Leiche eines Uchiha, an der sie vorbeikamen. Über Schulter und Brustkorb zog sich eine gewaltige Fleischwunde. Sein halbes Gesicht war nur noch eine rote Masse doch wie durch ein Wunder waren seine Augen unversehrt geblieben. Langsam hob Madara die Hand. Sanft drückte er zwei Finger auf die Augenlider des Toten wie um sie zu schließen. Doch dann -

„Was tust du da?", fragte Izuna harsch.

„Wie soll ich Informationen bekommen... ohne Versuchsobjekt?", flüsterte Madara.

Mit einem hässlichen Poppen löste sich der Augapfel aus seiner Höhle. Vorsichtig durchtrennte Madara den Sehnerv mit einem Kunai, bevor er das Auge in einem Glas mit einer Konversierungsflüssigkeit verschwinden ließ.

„Madara...!", flüsterte Izuna erschrocken.

Madara jedoch beachtete ihn nicht und widmete sich dem anderen Auge des Toten. Izuna wandte ihm den Rücken zu und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihm die Galle hochstieg. Und doch war er gezwungen alles zu beobachten.

„Du wirst wieder sehen können, Outotou. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen", flüsterte Madara, als er das Glas sicher verschloss und in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Dann fuhr er fort das Gesicht des Shinobi mit einem Kunai zu verunstalten, bis es der Wunde auf seinem Oberkörper glich. „Du wirst besser sehen als jemals zuvor. Und als Team werden wir unschlagbar sein."  
>„Hör auf damit", knurrte Izuna. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will. Wenn du das erforschen musst – dann tu es für dich, tu es um dein eigenes Sichtfeld zu erweitern. Ich will nicht länger Teil hiervon sein. Ob dir das nun passt oder nicht, aber da musst du alleine durch."<p>

Madara sah ihn nur an und schwieg, zum wiederholten Male verfluchend das Izuna alles sehen konnte, nur nicht sein Gesicht. Dann ging er leise weiter und kniete sich neben den nächsten Toten.

Und Izuna war gezwungen alles mitzuerleben. Denn seit dem Tag der Operation sah er durch die Augen seines Bruders. Er sah alles was Madara sah. Sie teilten sich das Sichtfeld und am Anfang war das eine großartige Neuigkeit gewesen. Izuna war immer noch in der Lage zu kämpfen. Solange Madara ihn beobachtete hatte Izuna seine Feinde im Blick, ja er sah sogar Angriffe von hinten kommen, denen er sonst ausgeliefert gewesen wäre. Doch gleichzeitig war er gezwungen aus erster Hand mitzuerleben wie sein Bruder sich veränderte. Er sah das Blut an seinen Händen und die Gräueltaten, die er ihren toten Familienmitgliedern antat. Und er hasste es. Er hasste es so in die Privatsspähre seines Bruders einzudringen und er hasste es Seiten an ihm zu entdecken, von denen er bisher nur gefürchtet hatte sie könnten vielleicht im Entstehen sein. Mehr und mehr begann er sich echte Blindheit herbei zu sehnen. Trotzdem gab er sich optimistisch und tat sein Bestes um seinen Bruder zu unterstützten. Wenn er nur dieses nagende Gefühl nicht hätte, dass Madara versuchte ihn seinerseits zurück zu holen. Denn das bedeutete das alles, was er hier tat, allein seine Schuld war.

Februar 19

Madaras Sense beschrieb einen Halbkreis und trennte den Kopf des Ninjas sauber von seinen Schultern. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung neben sich doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe das Wurfgeschoss abzuwehren. Schon war Izuna zur Stelle und blockte das Kunai ab. Noch in derselben Bewegung, perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, wirbelten die Brüder herum. Madara packte zwei Gegner gleichzeitig am Kragen die sie in die Zange nehmen wollten und ließ ihre Köpfe mit einem hässlichen Knirschen gegeneinander krachen. Izuna sprang ab, nutzte die Schultern eines der Gefallenen als Trittbrett und katapultierte sich selbst durch die Luft, nur um wie ein Blitz in einer Gruppe aus Shinobi niederzufahren, die verzweifelt versuchten eine Verteidigungsstellung aufzubauen. Madara beobachtete seinen Bruder während er die beiden letzten Gegner tötete, damit er sich durch sein Sichtfeld orientieren konnte. Doch als er sah wie Izuna wütend zischend zu Boden ging war er sofort zur Stelle. Manchmal kam es vor, dass sich ihm ein Gegner genau von vorn nährte, dort wo Madara ihn nicht sah weil er vom Körper seines Bruders verdeckt wurde. Gegen solche Angriffe war der jüngere Uchiha, der sich doch sonst immer auf seine Augen verlassen hatte, schutzlos.

Mit einem gezielten Tritt zerschmetterte Madara dem Ninja das Nasenbein und warf ihn zurück. Sofort wirbelte er herum, tastete mit einer Hand Izunas Wunde ab während er mit der anderen lässig ein Kunai über die Schulter warf. Es traf seinen Gegner, der sich aufgerappelt und von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatte, direkt in die Brust.

Alle Feinde waren inzwischen tot oder suchten das Weite. Izuna hatte den Kopf gesenkt und atmete schwer. Im direkten Kampf verzichtete er auf eine Augenbinde. Sie hätte nur Aufmerksamkeit auf seine blinden Augen gelenkt und unnötige Fragen aufgeworfen. Zum Beispiel wie er trotzdem noch achtzig Prozent der Angriffe kommen sah. Bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch (und Madara sorgte dafür, dass ihm niemand zu nahe kam und es überlebte) waren seine Augäpfel vollkommen weiß. Rot geschwollene, hässliche Narben zogen sich darum und verunstalteten sein einst attraktives Gesicht.

„Es geht schon wieder, verdammt!", knurrte Izuna und stieß Madaras Hand hinfort, als dieser ihm helfen wollte. „Geh schon!"

Madara warf ihm noch einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zu. Doch die Wunde sah nicht lebensgefährlich aus und so nickte er – auch wenn Izuna es nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte weder Mimik noch Gestik seines Bruders klar erkennen.

Madara wandte sich ab. Reflexartig wollte er das Blut aus einer kleineren Wunde benutzen um die Ninneko zu rufen – bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass die Katzen ihn gewarnt hatten ihre Hilfe nicht mehr allzu oft in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ihre Ehre verbot es ihnen den Vertrag mit den Uchiha zu brechen, aber sie nahmen ihm die Sache mit Nibi immer noch übel. Er musste sich eine anderen Form der Aufspürung überleben.

„Hn", machte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Also eine Herausforderung.

Der Uchiha schoss los in die Richtung, in der er den letzten Ninja hatte fliehen sehen. Es war schwierig einer fremden Chakrasignatur zu folgen. Doch mit seinem aktivierten Sharingan konnte er die hauchfeinen Schlieren erkennen wie sie nur entstanden, wenn ein Ninja Shunshin benutzte um schnell von einem Ort zum nächsten zu kommen.

Nicht schnell genug, in diesem Fall.

Haarscharf zischte das Kunai an Madaras Kopf vorbei und explodierte in einer gewaltigen Feuerwolke hinter ihm.

Sein Gegner hatte es aufgegeben zu fliehen und defensiv ein Schwert vor sich erhoben.

„Feuer?", fragte Madara mit sarkastisch erhobener Augenbraue. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Die Lippen des Shinobi bebten. Er konnte kaum älter als sechzehn sein.

„Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen", flüsterte er, obwohl ihm seine Angst den Hals zuschnürte. „Leute wie du... Die kriegen immer was sie verdienen!"

„Leute wie ich?", wiederholte Madara und lachte leise. „Und da habe ich geglaubt ich wäre einzigartig!"

Er hatte diese Sache schnell beenden wollen. So nützlich es auch war Furcht unter seinen Feinden zu verbreiten, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand Izuna und ihn gemeinsam beim Kämpfen beobachtete und davon erzählte. Er musste jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ausschalten. Madara arbeitete bereits an einer Lösung, aber bis es so weit war...

„Tsukoyomi!"

Die Welt versank in Farben aus rot und schwarz. Madara sah auf den Jungen vor sich herab, aber obwohl die Angst eindeutig bereits in Panik überzugehen schien, hielt der Junge immer noch stand.

„Du bist böse!", keuchte er atemlos. „Du bist...das Böse! Aber was du vorhast wird nicht gelingen. Senju wird sich uns früher oder später anschließen! Sie werden dich vernichten."

„Du lebst ziemlich weit ab vom Schuss, was? Senju hat den Schwanz eingezogen und ist abgehauen um sich die Wunden zu lecken", meinte er höhnisch.

„Die Ninja werden sich niemals unter eine Herrschaft der Uchiha begeben. Schon bald wird auch dein eigener Clan erkennen wer du wirklich bist", erwiderte der Junge störrisch.

Madara gab sich unbeeindruckt. „Nur weil wir jedem eurer lächerlichen kleinen Angriffe widerstehen, heißt das nicht, dass wir vorhaben alle Ninja zu vernichten. Zugegeben, es heißt auch nicht, dass wir dazu nicht in der Lage wären... Aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe keine Ambitionen die Welt zu beherrschen. Hätten sich all diese kleinen, unwichtigen Clans nicht auf uns gestürzt sobald der große Fisch weg war, hätten wir euch in Ruhe gelassen."

Der Ninja lachte hohl. „Wie soll man den Worten eines Mörders trauen, der seinem eigenen Bruder die Augen genommen hat?"

Für einen Moment – eine Sekunde nur – erstarrte Madara. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Woher hatte der Junge diese Information!? Das hätte niemals durchsickern dürfen! Verdammt, es sollte überhaupt nicht bekannt sein, dass Izuna erblindet war! Jetzt würde er doch zur Zielscheibe... Oh, nein. Was wenn dieses Attentat gar nicht Madara gegolten hatten? Es war eine spontane Entscheidung von ihm gewesen Izuna auf diesem Ausflug zu begleiten. Was, wenn die Falle in Wirklichkeit für seinen Bruder gedacht gewesen war? Izuna hatte mindestens genauso viele, wenn nicht mehr Leben auf dem Gewissen wie er, sich jetzt an ihm zu rächen da er wenig dagegen unternehmen konnte... Verdammt! Dreimal verdammte Scheiße!

Madaras dunkler Blick streifte den Jungen vor sich und dieser schluckte. Der Uchiha ließ den Kopf kreisen und lockerte seine Nackenmuskeln.

„Ich fürchte", meinte er dann leise und durchbohrte den Ninja mit einem eisigen Blick, „das könnte jetzt ein wenig weh tun."

„Taisho-sama – bei Kami, Izuna-sama, was ist passiert?"

Als Madara das Lager betrat, Izunas Arm um seine Schulter geschlungen und ihn stützend, waren sie schon bald von einer Menschentraube umringt. Doch Madara wies sie alle unwirsch zurecht und scheuchte jeden der keine medizinische Ausbildung hatte davon. Er brachte seinen Bruder ins Medic-Zelt, wo dieser sich sofort von ihm losriss. Madara gab sein Bestes nicht allzu verletzt ob seinem Verhalten dreinzusehen.

„Ich komme klar", meinte Izuna unwirsch. „Tu was du tun musst."

Madara nickte stumm. Anscheinend hatte sein Bruder die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen.

Zwei Stunden lang nähten die Medic-nin die tiefe Bauchwunde, die das Kunai verursacht hatte. Als der Clanführer das nächste Mal nach seinem Bruder sah war dieser bereits allein zur Ruhe gebettet worden. Er wandte sich ihm nicht zu.

„Hast du eine Ratsversammlung einberufen?", fragte er ohne wirkliches Interesse, als das Schweigen andauerte. Er hatte die Zeit für ein wenig Schlaf genutzt und Madaras Aktionen nicht verfolgt

„Nein."  
>Izuna fuhr herum. „Was!? Warum nicht? Wir haben einen Maulwurf, Madara, das kannst du nicht ignorieren! Die Falle heute war harmlos, aber wenn sie sich das nächste Mal zusammentun-"<p>

„Du verstehst nicht, Izuna. Ich kann keine Ratsversammlung abhalten, weil ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, ob der Maulwurf nicht genau dort sitzt."

Izuna starrte ihn an.

Madara gab es auf seine kalte, emotionslose Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll, Izuna. Ich habe mich gefragt woher diese irrwitzigen Gerüchte über mich kommen. Am Anfang dachte ich es sei nur feindliche Propaganda und im Grunde hat es mir ja nicht einmal geschadet – ein Ninja lebt schließlich von der Angst. Aber dieser eine Typ heute... Er wusste _davon_, Izuna. Er wusste, dass ich deine Augen hatte. Und das war kein wichtiger hochrangiger Shinobi, es war ein einfaches Bauernopfer. Irgendjemand hier im Clan verbreitet das Gerücht ich sein nur auf Macht aus und wolle die kleinen Clans unter Uchihas Herrschaft zwingen." Er fuhr sich gestresst durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Ich bin doch nicht taub, Izuna. Es ist mehr als einer. Und langsam glaube ich... Langsam glaube ich, dass sie wirklich so denken."  
>„Aber-"<br>„Was könnte es für einen anderen Grund geben?", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab. „Es geht nicht um politische Machtspielchen oder dergleichen. Da ist niemand, der meinen Platz einnehmen könnte. Shinoi ist tot. Yato ist tot. Takai und Rei sind tot. Hayao ist in der letzten Schlacht verstorben, Ryuji ist so schwer verletzt das er nie wieder wird kämpfen können... Es gibt niemanden mehr, mit dem ich eine Versammlung abhalten könnte, Izuna. Außer dir habe ich hier keinen mehr, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde." Die Hand die sich in seinem Haar verkrallte wanderte zu seinem rechten Auge. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut und hinterließen rote Abdrücke. Nie dagewesene Verzweiflung und ein ungeahnter Schmerz lag in seiner Stimme. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte, Izuna..."

Izuna stand auf. Mit kalten, leeren Augen stand er vor seinem Bruder – und dann verpasste er ihm einen gezielten Schlag gegen das Kinn.

„Hör gefälligst auf solchen Unsinn zu reden!", rief er mit vor Wut geballten Fäusten. „Du bist Uchiha Madara! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Glaubst du mich kümmert der Clan? Tja, Neuigkeiten für dich, er interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck! Heul dich nicht bei mir aus von wegen wie undankbar und unfair der Clan doch ist."

Madara starrte ihn geschockt an. „Izuna! Aber... Aber du hast doch-"

„Ja, ich weiß. Na und? Ich hab halt gelogen. Sonst hättest du meine Augen doch niemals angenommen. Du bist nicht besser als ich. Du bist kein besserer Ninja, nicht einmal ein besserer Anführer." Izuna packte Madara hart bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Du bist arrogant und eingebildet und grausam. Aber das bin ich auch. Du hast Charisma, Stärke und einen genialen Kopf. Aber das habe ich auch. Weißt du, was der wirkliche Unterschied zwischen uns ist?"

Madara schwieg überwältigt.

„Der Unterschied ist, dass du dich selbst ständig für andere Leute aufopferst. Du arbeitest bist du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst, du kämpfst bis der letzte Mann zu Boden geht ohne auf deine Wunden zu achten und du führst einen Krieg nach dem anderen bis deine Feinde aufgeben. Du tust das alles für die Uchiha. Ich hingegen – ich habe alles immer nur für Mutter und Vater getan, für Shinoi... und für dich. Ich scheiß auf den Clan. Ich scheiß auf das Wohl der Menge, auf das Happy End. Ich will nur das Beste für _dich._.." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie deinen Weitblick besessen und bei Kami, dafür bin ich dankbar! Ich bin nicht irgend so ein Idiot wie du, der sich einbildet alle retten zu müssen – vor sich selbst zu retten, wohlgemerkt. Die Uchiha werden es dir nicht danken, wen du weiter um sie kämpfst. Sie werden dich verfluchen und dich hassen lernen, je stärker du wirst. Aber du _darfst nicht aufgeben._ Dein Weg ist dunkel und voller Blut, aber wenn du ihn einmal eingeschlagen hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Izuna stieß ihn von sich und Madara war so bedröppelt, dass er einige Schritte zurückstolperte.

„Die Welt fürchtet dich?", meinte Izuna höhnisch. „Gib ihr einen Grund dich zu fürchten. Vielleicht werden sie dann endlich zuhören!"

Madara blinzelte – und dann, ganz langsam, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich schätze mal, dann sollte ich anfangen mein böses Lachen vor dem Spiegel zu üben, hm?"

Izuna schnaubte. „Das könnte etwas schwierig werden, so eingerostet wie deine Lachmuskeln sind."

XxX

So, Madara entdeckt langsam die dunkle Seite für sich... Kein Hashirama in diesem Kapitel, leider. Dafür hab ich mir gedacht kriegt ihr als nächstes ein kleines lustiges Special über die beiden. Es ist auch schon fertig, hat bisher aber nicht in die Story gepasst. Bis denne,

Eure astala7!


	17. Brüder

Zwei Brüder. Zwei Rivalen, zwei Freunde, zwei Kämpfer. Zwei Seiten einer Münze, zwei Seelenverwandte, zwei Shinobi. Der eine kann nicht sein ohne den anderen. Geht einer von ihnen zugrunde, so leidet auch der andere. Das einzige, was ihn vor dem Tode bewahren kann, ist der Schatten seines Bruders, den er im Herzen trägt. Ein letzter Auftrag, den es zu erfüllen gilt. Erbittert wird er um diese Chance kämpfen seinen Bruder zu retten – oder seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.

XxX

Ende Sommer 19

„Da ist etwas in uns. Etwas Dunkles. Wir können ihm nicht entkommen."

Madara starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Shogi-Brett, auf dem er die Positionen seiner Truppen im Gegensatz zum Feind aufgebaut hatte. Ihre Erzfeinde hatten sich von ihrem letzten Rückschlag erholt. Sie waren wieder da und kämpften so gut wie immer.

Izuna trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Senju wissen es."

„Was meinst du damit?" Er sah nicht auf, doch Izuna kommentierte es nicht.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige der herumgeht und in den Augenhöhlen der Toten herumstochert", meinte er sarkastisch.

Nun fuhr der Clanführer doch herum. „Wer!?", fauchte er wütend. Wer _wagte _es die Ruhe seiner Clansleute zu stören? Dies war Uchiha-Angelegenheit!  
>„Sein Name ist Senju Tobirama."<br>„Hashiramas Bruder."

„Genau. Ich glaube er ist nah dran über die drei Bedingungen herauszufinden."

„Angst, Wut und Hass", sagte Madara wie von selbst und wandte sich wieder dem Shogibrett zu. „Das ist schlecht."

Die erste Stufe des Sharingan erweckten junge Uchiha, wenn sie zum ersten Mal in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation gerieten, wenn Todesangst sie erfüllte. Die zweite erreichten sie durch Wut und Frustration, geboren daraus nicht stark genug zu sein. Dass voll entwickelte Sharingan mit allen drei Tomoe erlangten sie, wenn sie lernten zu hassen. So sehr zu hassen, dass sie töten wollten.

„Eine Fehde ist eine Sache. Verbitterung, Angst und Hass weil wir ihre Leute töten, das kommt eben vor. Aber die Senju..."  
>„Die Senju halten sich für die 'Guten'", meinte Madara, „ich weiß. Wenn sich dieses Wissen unter ihnen verbreitet, werden sie mit geradezu fanatischem Eifer auf uns losgehen. Andere Clans zu rekrutieren wird dann eine Leichtigkeit für sie, denn sie bekämpfen ja die 'Bösen', die 'Dämonen'. Kami, wie ich diesen Willen des Feuers hasse..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir nicht zulassen."<p>

Izuna nickte. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich will den Auftrag für mich."

Ruckartig hob Madara den Kopf. „Was?"  
>„Ich will den Auftrag haben. Tobirama gehört mir."<p>

„Izuna..." Madara holte tief Luft und sagte so vorsichtig wie möglich: „Ich weiß, dass du schon öfters gegen ihn gekämpft... ihn sogar besiegt hast. Aber... Er ist kein Gegner mehr für dich."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Izuna kühl. „Halt mich nicht für dumm. Du hast mich absichtlich geschont und ich bin diese ganze freie Zeit einfach leid. Also habe ich ein kleines Projekt angefangen." Er schob seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte Madara misstrauisch.

„Das ist das Gift von den Akasuna, mit dem du damals Hashirama überwältigt hast. Verbessert, verfeinert, und tausendmal schwieriger zu behandeln. Ich habe es getestet, ein Gegenmittel herauszufinden und herzustellen hat mich fast zwei Monate gekostet. Wenn ich meine Waffen hiermit behandle genügt ein einziger Treffer. Hashirama mag den Trick schon kennen, aber sein Bruder nicht. Außerdem ist es bereits eine Weile her, dass du ihn benutzt hast, es sollte also Überraschung genug sein."

Madara nahm die Phiole entgegen und drehte sie interessiert in der Hand. „Warum hast du dir so viel Mühe gemacht? Auf dem Schlachtfeld kann man doch ohnehin nicht schnell genug ein Gegengift zubereiten."  
>Izunas Blick verdüsterte sich. „Weil ich ihn leiden sehen will", flüsterte er. „Er soll langsam <em>dahinsiechen<em>. Mit diesem Gift im Blut wird er sich mindestens vier Wochen lang unter Schmerzen krümmen."

Madara hielt die Phiole mit der unschuldigen farblosen Flüssigkeit gegen das Licht. Er spürte wie für einen kurzen Moment ein schmerzhafter Stich durch sein Herz fuhr. Hashirama würde ihn dafür hassen...

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. So ein Unsinn! Es hatte ihn nicht zu kümmern, ob sein Feind ihn hasste oder nicht. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht würde das Hashirama endlich zerstören, wenn er seinen Bruder verlor. Er konnte Fehler machen, überstürzt und emotional handeln. Madara brauchte einen solchen Fehler. Die Senju hatten ihnen vor knapp zwei Wochen schon wieder den Krieg erklärt. So kurz nachdem Madara sie mit dem Nibi konfrontiert hatte musste das bedeuten, dass sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten gegen den Biju anzukommen. Sie erneut zu rufen war demnach zu riskant. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es tonnenweise Chakra verbrauchte. Madara brauchte eine neue Idee, wie er seinen Feind verletzten konnte. Dies mochte seine Chance sein. Aber...

„Ich will nicht, dass du alleine gehst", verkündete er.

Izuna öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, aber Madara ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Keine Widerrede! Das wird kein heimliches Attentat, es wäre zu riskant. Wenn es sein muss dann konfrontiere ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld, wo ich dich im Blick habe."

Izunas Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen, wütenden Strich. Dennoch nickte er knapp und ließ sich von Madara die Phiole zurückgeben.

Izuna hatte noch in keiner Schlacht gekämpft seit der Krieg wieder am laufen war. Madara hatte es verhindert, denn anders als bei den Gemetzeln mit den kleineren Clans musste er sich hier voll und ganz auf seinen Erzrivalen konzentrieren und konnte nicht mit Izuna zusammen kämpfen. Aber er sah auch wie sein Bruder darunter litt. Wie sehr es ihn wurmte im Lager bleiben zu müssen, zu nichts nutze zu sein... Izuna wollte beweisen, dass er immer noch ein großer Krieger war. Das konnte Madara ihm nicht nehmen. Nicht das auch noch.

Zwei Tage später kam Nachricht von der Front, wo die Späher der beiden Clans umeinander herumschlichen. Es war zu vereinzelten Kämpfen gekommen und Verstärkung wurde angefordert. Rasch trommelte Madara seine Truppen zusammen, musste aber zornig feststellen, dass sich nur etwa ein Dreiviertel der Ninja einfand die er herbeirief. Eine rasche Untersuchung ergab, dass einige vorgaben ihre Verletzungen seien schlimmer als sie es tatsächlich waren, andere waren unauffindbar.

„Schämen solltet ihr euch!", rief er den Meuterern erbost zu. „Das sind eure Kameraden und Familienangehörigen, die da draußen um ihr Leben kämpfen! Rafft euch gefälligst auf und folgt mir!"

Grummelnd und fluchend trieb er die Shinobi schließlich zusammen. Izuna war schon bald an seiner Seite und schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, doch das munterte ihn kaum auf. Es wurde immer schwerer die Uchiha anständig zu motivieren. Viele waren des Kämpfens müde. Normalerweise erfolgten die Kriege im Frühling bis Spätsommer. In Schnee und Eis gab es zu viele Verluste. Doch der Krieg ging nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren ununterbrochen weiter und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht.

Doch Madara war entschlossener denn je und oft genug übertrug sich seine Verbissenheit auf seine Leute.

So schnell sie konnten machten sich die Uchiha auf den Weg. Vorort konnten sie die Kämpfe rasch unter Kontrolle bringen, aber sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit ihre Verwundeten anständig zu versorgen, als die Senju-Armee auch schon anrückte.

Madara warf Izuna einen Blick zu. Er stand entschlossen und fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung mitten auf dem Feld und erwartete seine Feinde mit sicherer Haltung.

Madara richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus dem Boden schießenden Bäume.

„Amaterasu!", murmelte er und eine zwei Meter hohe Wand aus Feuer erhob sich vor den Uchiha. Der Vormarsch des Waldes wurde abrupt gestoppt. Die Uchiha warteten.

Da brachen sie aus dem Boden hervor. Hunderte von Senju gruben sich jenseits der Feuerwand aus dem Erdreich und in weniger als einer halben Minute waren sie unter den Uchiha. Madara nahm seine Sense von seinem Rücken und legte die andere Hand auf den Griff seines Gunbai. Er blieb hinter den Frontlinien, schonte seine Kräfte und sein Chakra für den eigentlichen Kampf und beobachtete gleichzeitig Izuna. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich, kämpfte hauptsächlich in der Abwehr. Er achtete darauf seine Gegner nur mit Taijutsu auf Abstand zu halten. Er wollte keine seiner vergifteten Waffen benutzen und riskieren, dass das Blut seiner Feinde das Gift heurnterwusch bevor er seinen richtigen Gegner traf.

Dann tauchte Hashirama auf, mit Tobirama im Schlepptau. Entgegen seiner üblichen Strategie ging Madara sofort zum Angriff über. Blitzschnell überquerte er das halbe Schlachtfeld und tat den ersten Schlag. Er sah wie für einen kurzen Moment Überraschung über Hashiramas Gesicht fuhr, als er seine Sense abwehrte. Das gab Madara die kostbaren Sekunden die er brauchte um den Kampf zu dominieren, genug um sich eine gute Position zu erkämpfen. Nun hatte er Izuna im Blick, konnte ihm so seine Augen leihen, während er gleichzeitig Hashirama angreifen konnte.

Izuna war es mittlerweile gelungen Tobirama in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Zwei weitere Uchiha standen ihm zur Seite, aber Tobiramas Suitontechniken zwangen Izuna zu äußerster Vorsicht und hielten ihn auf Distanz.

Ein Schlag traf Madara hart in die Magengegend und er wurde zurückgeschleudert.

„Sowas", meinte Hashirama und trat auf ihn zu. Einer von Madaras Leuten machte Anstalten sich einzumischen, aber Hashirama tappte nur leicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und eine gigantische Wurzel schoss aus dem Boden, die ihn hinwegfegte wie eine lästige Fliege.

„Du scheinst heute etwas abgelenkt. Der Schlag hätte sich doch normalerweise nie getroffen."

Madara wischte sich unwirsch etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel und rappelte sich auf. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Hashirama. Das war ein reiner Glückstreffer."

„So etwas wie Glück gibt es nicht", zitierte Hashirama lächelnd, „nicht für einen Ninja. Hast du das nicht einmal zu mir gesagt?"

„Nein, ich sagte: 'So etwas wie Glück gibt es nicht für einen Uchiha'. Ihr verdammten Senju scheint davon geküsst worden zu sein." Mit diesen Worten griff er seine Sense erneut und Hashirama war nur allzu bereit ihm entgegen zu kommen.

Doch der Rest des Kampfes lief nicht besser. Madara musste ständig ein Auge auf seinem Bruder haben. Einmal, als er ein paar Flammendoppelgänger benutzte um Hashirama in eine Falle zu locken (der er in letzter Sekunde auswich) schickte er einen von ihnen stattdessen an die Front. Es kostete ihn zwar Chakra ihn so lange während des Kampfes aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er brauchte seine gesamte Konzentration hier. Trotzdem wanderte sein Blick immer wieder hinüber – und irgendwann bemerkte das auch Hashirama.

„Was zum Teufel ist da drüben so viel interessanter als ich?", fragte er irritiert, als er Madara schon wieder mit einem Schlag traf, dem er hätte ausweichen müssen können.

„Tja es ist August und es wird langsam Nacht, ich warte auf die Sternschnuppen", erwiderte Madara sarkastisch. „Ich habe vor dir den Tod zu wünschen."

Hashirama betrachtete ihn missmutig, machte aber nicht den Fehler sich umzudrehen und dem Ninja den Rücken zuzuwenden. Stattdessen versuchte er mit seinem nächsten Angriff in eine bessere Position zu kommen, dem Madara sich aber vehement widersetzte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes hatte Izuna es endlich geschafft, Tobirama in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln. Die Kämpfenden um sie herum waren hier zu viele als das er großflächige Jutsus benutzen konnte und da Izuna blind war, glaubte er sich im Vorteil. Und es war in der Tat nicht leicht für ihn. Sein Blickfeld schwankte immer etwas hin und her. Es wurde besser seit er die Szene aus den Augen von Madaras Doppelgänger beobachten konnte, doch auch der wurde hin und wieder in vereinzelte Kämpfe verwickelt. Dann kam der Moment da der Doppelgänger sich auflöste und sein Bruder abgelenkt war.

Izuna sah nur noch Hashirama, Flammen und eine Menge Grün vor sich. Die Bilder lenkten ihn von seinem eigenen Kampf ab, so sehr er auch versuchte sie auszublenden. Tobirama bemerkte seine Schwäche. Nur um sie auszutesten griff er von der Seite her an. Izuna sah die Klinge nicht kommen und zog sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde am Bauch zu.

Keuchend stolperte er zurück und tastete nach der Wunde. Er spürte Blut an seinen Händen. Der Schmerz war grässlich, aber es gelang ihm sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Das war's dann wohl, Izuna", knurrte Tobirama.

Izunas Kopf flog herum, aber der nächste Angriff kam aus genau der entgegengesetzen Richtung wie die Stimme. In einem verzweifelten letzten Aufbegehren leitete er sein Chakra in den Boden, im selben Moment da ein grauenhafter Schmerz in seiner Brust explodierte. Reflexartig packte er zu.

Tobirama fluchte laut. Steine und Sand legten sich um seine Beine und fesselten ihn am Boden. Er sah in die leeren, vernarbten Augen des Uchiha und Wut und Hass machten sich in ihm breit. Dieser Typ war doch schon längst am Ende! Warum kämpfe er noch weiter? Sein eigener Bruder hatte ihn verraten, wo fand er den Willen noch immer aufrecht zu stehen?  
>Doch genau das tat Izuna. Mit einem Griff so fest das sich doch tatsächlich seine Fingernägel durch den dünnen Netzstoff in das Fleisch seines Feindes krallen, umklammerte er Tobiramas Arm, sodass es ihm unmöglich war das Kunai aus seiner Brust zu ziehen. Blut quoll aus dem Mund des Uchiha. Er hob den Blick, halb verschleiert von seinen schwarzen Haaren, die sich irgendwann während der Schlacht aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten. Und lächelte.<p>

„Das... warst dann wohl", brachte er mühsam und begleitet von einem erneuten Schwall Blut hervor, „für...dich!"

Der Griff um seinen Arm wurde schwächer und endlich konnte Tobirama sich losmachen. Angewidert schüttelte er den Uchiha ab, welcher leblos zu Boden sank. Das also war das Ende des großen Uchiha Izuna. Erbärmlich. Er war gänzlich ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen. Naja, sah man einmal von den blutigen Nägelabdrücken an seinem Arm ab, aber die waren schließlich kaum der Rede wert. Prüfend unterbrach der Senju seinen Chakrafluss um sich von etwaigen Genjutsu zu befreien, bevor er vortrat um den Puls seines Feindes zu prüfen. Doch bevor er so weit kam nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Er wirbelte herum und starrte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht eines weiteren Uchiha. Bald schon war er in den nächsten Kampf verwickelt und vergaß Uchiha Izuna. Er war nur ein weiterer Toter auf einer langen Liste von besiegten Feinden.

„Nein!", schrie Madara auf, als er seinen Bruder zu Boden sinken sah. Ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu scheren schloss er das Handzeichen für Shunshin no Jutsu. Hashirama, zu überrumpelt von seinem Ausbruch unternahm nichts als Madara in einem Wirbel aus Flammen verschwand und eine Sekunde später neben seinem Bruder wieder auftauchte. Auch die anderen Uchiha hatten nun bemerkt was los war und hielten ihm die Senju vom Leib.

Madara sank neben Izuna zu Boden und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Izuna! Izuna, wach auf!" Er hielt einen Finger an dessen Hals und hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe aufgelacht, als er einen Puls fühlte. Er war schwach, aber er war da.

„Rückzug!", brüllte er seinen Leuten zu, „Rückzug, verdammt, bringt die Verletzten hier raus!"

So selten kam es vor, dass ihr Taisho persönlich den Rückzug befahl, dass alles ein wenig durcheinander geriet. Für einen Moment traf Madaras Blick auf den weißhaarigen Senju. Hass durchströmte ihn so stark wie noch nie zuvor. Und die Blicke eines Uchiha _konnten_ töten. Doch wie aus dem Nichts wölbte sich eine hölzerne Schutzwand über den Senju, als Hashirama neben ihm auftauchte, an der das Amaterasu harmlos abprallte.

Madara biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Doch seine Rache konnte warten, erst musste er Izuna in Sicherheit bringen!

Er schlang sich einen von Izunas Armen um die Schulter und gedeckt von ihren Leuten gelang es ihnen, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen.

Auf halbem Weg zum Lager begann sich Izuna zu rühren.

„Nicht bewegen, Otouto", flüsterte Madara und packte seinen Arm etwas fester. „Bleib einfach ganz ruhig, Hilfe ist unterwegs."  
>„N-Nein... lass mich... Lass mich los Madara", wisperte Izuna.<br>„Das kann ich nicht, wir sind bald im Lager, da kann ich-"  
>„Madara... ich... bitte..."<br>Tränen traten in Madaras Augen, die er verzweifelt versuchte weg zu blinzeln.

„Du musst durchhalten, Izuna! Gib jetzt nicht auf!"

„Ich... Ich hab ihn erwischt, Madara... Mit... meinen Fingernägeln... Das hat er nicht erwartet, heh..."

„Das ist wunderbar, Izuna, jetzt hör auf zu sprechen..!"

Da wurde Izuna von einem Hustenschwall geschüttelt, der Blut über Madaras ganze Front verteilte. Besorgt hielt dieser an um Izuna mehr zu stützen, doch der stieß ihn beiseite und sackte gegen den nächsten Baum zusammen.

„Izuna, bitte!", flehte ihn Madara an.

Doch Izuna lächelte nur traurig und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist besser so, Madara. Das weißt du selbst."  
>„Nichts ist besser! Stirb mir jetzt nicht weg, verdammt!"<p>

„Und schon wieder... sagst du mir was ich tun... und lassen soll. Ich bin das so Leid, Nii-san. Ich will nicht mehr nur... eine Last für dich sein. Lass mich...einfach..."  
>„Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht, Izuna, ich schaff das nicht ohne dich!" Madara griff Izunas Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. „Bleib bei mir, Bruder!"<br>Doch die Stimme des Verletzten wurde immer schwächer. „Du kriegst das hin... Du kriegst alles hin... was du dir vornimmst. Ich glaube an dich."

„Izuna... nein, Izuna... IZUNA!" Madaras gequälter Schrei schallte durch den Wald. Vereinzelt hatten sich einige Uchiha um sie versammelt, respektvoll Abstand haltend, aber für Madara existierten sie nicht. Er sah nur seinen kleinen Bruder. Wie seine rot vernarbten Augen durch ihn hindurch sahen, noch immer ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er war tot.

Senju-Lager

„Irgendetwas hatten sie vor... Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen", murmelte Hashirama. Er ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, aber seine Berater wollten seine Vermutungen nicht teilen.

„Offensichtlich ist etwas schief gegangen", meinte Toka schulterzuckend. „Das muss so ziemlich die kürzeste Schlacht gewesen sein, die wir je mit ihnen hatten. Es hat sich noch nicht einmal begonnen ein Sieger abzuzeichnen."

Haru, ein älterer Shinobi der wie Tobirama, Toka, Suzume und Kotaru zu Hashiramas Beratern gehörte, nickte zustimmend. „Das war wegen diesem Typen, Izuna hieß er, glaube ich."  
>„Ja, den hab ich heftig erwischt", meinte Tobirama grinsend. „Der überlebt die Nacht sicher nicht."<p>

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, es scheint etwas unprofessionell von dem Uchiha, deswegen die ganze Schlacht abzubrechen", meinte Kotaru.

Hashirama schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es eigentlich nicht. Die beiden stehen sich meines Wissens nach sehr nahe. Aber ich meinte davor schon, er hat ihn ständig beobachtet..." Plötzlich fiel der Blick des Senjus auf seinen eigenen Bruder und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Tobirama? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Tobirama sah ihn irritiert an. „Ja, alles bestens."

„Deine... deine Hand zittert."

Wie auf ein Kommando richteten sich alle Blicke auf Tobirama. Dieser hatte die Arme verschränkt, doch obwohl er die rechte Hand unter den linken Arm geklemmt hatte, sah man doch, dass sie zitterte.

„Zeig deinen Arm", forderte Hashirama und streckte die Hand aus.

„Was!? Es ist nichts, verdammt!"

„Tobirama!", sagte Hashirama scharf.

Widerwillig löste Tobirama seine Arme aus der Verschränkung. Nun sah man deutlich dass unkontrollierte Zittern der rechten Hand. Mit einem Schritt war sein Bruder bei ihm und krempelte den Stoff seines Ärmels hoch. Dort zeichneten sich über die sonnengebräunte Haut verteilt sieben oder acht rote Stellen ab. Verkrustetes Blut klebte an den unsauberen Einstichen und die Haut darum herum war ungesund violett verfärbt.

„Was ist das?", fragte er forsch.

„Ich sagte doch es ist ni-"  
>„Lüg mich nicht an." Hashirama sprach leise, doch jedes Wort schwang nur so vor Autorität.<p>

Tobirama knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es war dieser Uchiha-Bastard. Wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, der Typ. Ich hatte ihn schon auf den Knien, er war blind wie ein Maulwurf... Da hat er meinen Arm gepackt. Ich dachte er will mich fixieren um eine Waffe zu ziehen, aber nicht mal dazu hatte er mehr Kraft. Er ist einfach... umgekippt."

Hashirama strich mit den Fingern leicht über die Wunden. Sie schienen viel zu groß für die Kratzer von ein paar Fingernägeln.

„Gift", schlussfolgerte er. „Er muss es an seinen Fingerkuppen gehabt haben." Abrupt ließ er den Arm los. „Das muss dringend behandelt werden."

Sein Bruder stolperte zurück. „Was!? Gift? Das kann nicht sein!"

„Natürlich kann das sein, du Idiot! Madara hat einen ähnlichen Trick schon einmal bei mir versucht. Damals war ich innerhalb von Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Tatsache das du noch stehst ist kein gutes Zeichen."

Tobirama starrte ihn an. „Entschuldige mal!?"

„Er meint damit", erklärte Toka, „dass das Gift das sie damals benutzt haben zwar schnell wirkend, dafür aber relativ harmlos war. Tödliche Gifte brauchen nämlich länger um sich im Blutkreislauf zu verteilen und ihre volle Wirkung zu entfalten."

„Das ist problematisch", seufzte Hashirama und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Geh zum nächsten Medic-nin und lass dir das Gift rausholen... Vielleicht ist es auch schon zu spät dafür, dann müssen sie ein Gegenmittel finden." Tobirama rührte sich nicht. „Worauf wartest du noch!?", fuhr er ihn an.

Der weißhaarige Ninja verfluchte noch einmal leise den 'feigen Uchiha-Bastard' der ihm das eingebrockt hatte, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Hashirama ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl fallen. War es das, was die Brüder geplant hatten? Ein Attentat auf Tobirama? Aber warum? Und warum jetzt? Fragen über Fragen... Würde er jemals verstehen, wie diese Uchiha dachten? ...wollte er das überhaupt?

Uchiha-Lager

Madara starrte auf die Gestalt seines Bruders herunter und fragte sich, wo seine Tränen blieben.

Izuna sah merkwürdig friedlich aus. Die Hände waren auf seiner Brust gefaltet und eine Augenbinde verbarg die schrecklichen Narben der Operation. Sein Kimono war blütenweiß. Tatsächlich war der einzige Anlass, zu dem ein Uchiha Kleidung ohne ein Fanabzeichen trug, zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Es war der Moment, in dem der Clan ihn freigab.

Madara fühlte sich innerlich vollkommen leer. Als er Izuna in seinen Armen gehalten hatte während er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, da hatte ihn Wut und Trauer überwältigt. Nun aber schien er alle Tränen geweint, alle Flüche von sich gelassen zu haben. Seine Kehle war noch immer rau. Die ganze Nacht lang hatten ihn Alpträume geplagt und Izunas Namen herausschreien lassen. Jetzt aber war das alles vorbei und er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun oder denken sollte. Nicht einmal Rache konnte er verüben. Izuna hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Mörder dem Tode geweiht war. Tobirama vor seiner Zeit zu töten hätte nunmehr bedeutet, sein Opfer mit Füßen zu treten.

Izuna hatte mehrmals gesagt, dass er glaubte Madara sei zu etwas Großem bestimmt. Etwas das noch größer war als nur das Wohl des Clans. Er hatte ihm seine Augen gegeben, damit er auf seinem Pfad gegen alles gewappnet sei.

Und doch hatte Madara nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieses große Etwas sein sollte, dass er erreichen musste. War es seine Aufgabe Senju endgültig zu vernichten? Den gesamten Clan auszulöschen, damit die Uchiha über alle anderen Ninjaclans herrschten? Aber zum Ende seines Lebens hin war Izuna der Clan beinahe vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen. Mit der Ermordung Tobiramas hatte er den Clan beschützen wollen, sicher, aber letztendlich war seine Handlung eher das Resultat seiner langen Isolierung und Untätigkeit gewesen. Madara würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Bruder als Kamikaze no Senshi gefeiert wurde, genau wie ihr Vater. Und doch wusste er, dass er genau wie Seiko vom Clan vergessen werden würde, egal was er tat. Izuna hatte den Heldentod nicht gewählt um Anerkennung vom Clan zu bekommen, sondern von ihm, seinen Bruder, der er schwor ihn niemals zu vergessen.

Er hatte einmal gemeint, dass seine Rivalität mit Hashirama Madara zu etwas Besonderem machen würde, dass es ihn von seinem Bruder unterscheiden würde. War es also sein Ziel Hashirama zu töten? Aber sein Senju war ein genauso fähiger Anführer wie er selbst, einer der wenigen 'guten Männer' die er in der Shinobiwelt kannte. Außerdem hatte Izuna seine an Besessenheit grenzende Entschlossenheit ihn zu bekämpfen immer ein wenig albern gefunden.

Aber vielleicht dachte er noch immer in zu kleinen Kreisen. Madara war der beste Shinobi, der stärkste Ninja den der Clan seit dem Sohn des Rikudo Sennin hervorgebracht hat. Wenn es nicht um seinen persönlichen Rivalen ging, nicht einmal um den gesamten Clan, welches größere Ziel hatte Izuna dann für ihn im Sinn gehabt? Sollte er im Alleingang die ganze Welt verändern? In welche Richtung denn? So voller Blut, Leid und Tod war diese Welt, dass er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, wie er sie zu verbessern vermochte.

Izuna hatte ihm eine einzige große Frage hinterlassen, die fundamentalste Frage der Welt. Jetzt lag es an ihm, die Antwort darauf zu finden.

Die Trauerreden nahmen ein Ende. Wortlos nahm Madara die Fackel aus dem Halter und trat die paar Schritte zu dem aus etlichen Reisigzweigen erbauten Podest heran. Ein letzter Blick in den offenen Sarg, bevor er den Flammen erlaubte sich in das Holz zu fressen.

„Ich werde die Antwort finden, Izuna", schwor er flüsternd. „Auch wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Und als der Uchiha ruhig beobachtete, wie das Feuer seinen Bruder verschlang, da bildetet sich ein kleiner fester Knoten in der Leere seines Inneren. Eine grimmige Entschlossenheit setzte sich in ihm fest, Entschlossenheit seinen Schwur zu halten.

Als die Flammen das Kopfende des Sarges erreichten, wandte Madara sich ab. Er hatte eine Schlacht zu planen.

September 19

„Sake_! Sake!",_ hallten Tobiramas gequälte Schreie durch das Haus.

Hashirama hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Er ertrug es nicht dem Todeskampf seines Bruders anzusehen.

Das Gift der Uchiha stellte sich als weitaus hartnäckiger heraus als alles, was ihre Medic-nin jemals erlebt hatten. Hashirama hatte sogar Spezialisten aus anderen Clans zu Hilfe gerufen. Sie arbeiteten auch bereits unermüdlich an einem Gegengift, aber Tobiramas Zustand verschlechterte sich so schnell, dass Hashirama fürchtete sie könnten zu spät sein.

Außerdem litt sein Bruder unvorstellbar große Schmerzen. Tag und Nacht wälzte er sich gepeinigt auf seinem Futon und bettelte um Sake um den Schmerz wenigstens für eine Zeit lag abzutöten. Dreimal schon war der sonst so starke Ninja kurz davor gewesen sich selbst zu töten, nur um seinem Leiden zu entgehen.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Hashirama nichts, aber auch wirklich _gar nichts_ dagegen tun konnte. Sein Wissen bezüglich Medizin war höchstens rudimentär und er hatte keine Ahnung von Giften, da er es nie für nötig befunden hatte welche zu benutzen. Es war erst zwei Wochen her seit der letzten Schlacht. Widersprüchliche Gerüchte erreichten sie aus dem feindlichen Lager. Die einen sagten die Uchiha seien des Krieges müde, die anderen, dass Madara sie noch immer unerbitterlich antrieb, um den Senju den Todesstoß zu verpassen.

Hashirama hatte entsetzliche Angst seinen Bruder zu verlieren. Er würde alles tun um ihn zu retten, wenn es auch nur die kleinste Chance geben würde, dass es ihm helfen würde. Die Medic-nin konnten selbst anhand der Giftprobe aus Tobiramas Körper kein Gegenmittel herstellen. Aber sicher doch würde derjenige der es erfunden hatte, dazu in der Lage sein? War es nicht möglich, dass die Uchiha wussten, wie man Tobirama heilen konnte? Aber die Rezeptur war zweifellos die eines Genies, wenn sie so unentschlüsselbar war. Vermutlich war es Izuna, der das Gift hergestellt hatte, um Tobirama zu töten. Izuna jedoch war tot, also war der Einzige, der eventuell wissen könnte, wie man Tobirama helfen konnte... Uchiha Madara.

Anstatt also Tag und Nacht am Bett seines Bruders zu sitzen, den Medic-nin im Weg zu stehen und sich selbst ganz verrückt vor Sorge zu machen, tat Hashirama das, was er am besten konnte: er plante. Der Senju verbarrikadiert sich in seinem Raum und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, das Leben seines Bruders zu retten. Wie könnte er Madara dazu bringen, ihm das Gegenmittel zu geben?

Auf den ersten Blick sah die Sache hoffnungslos aus. Tobirama hatte Madaras Bruder getötet, schon allein deswegen würde sich der Ältere mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. Wenn Hashirama seinen Otouto retten wollte, musste er dem Uchiha dafür etwas geben. Etwas, das ihm noch wichtiger war als die Rache für seinen Bruder – und nach endlosem Hin- und Herüberlegen war er sich immer unsicherer, ob so etwas überhaupt existierte. Aber Madara war ein Uchiha, richtig? Und er war einer der Stolzesten aus der ganzen Bande. Vermutlich würde er einlenken, wenn Hashirama im Namen der Senju kapitulierte und er den Krieg gewann. Aber erstens war das recht wackelig. Madara war inzwischen ziemlich berühmt dafür, erbitterte Rache zu nehmen. Er hatte deswegen immerhin einmal den Großteil des Uzumaki Clans ausgelöscht, obwohl dieser zu der Zeit bereits geschlagen gewesen war. Es mochte gut sein, dass Madara sich nicht mit einem so unblutigen Sieg zufrieden gab. Ganz abgesehen davon war Hashirama zwar Clanführer, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er machen konnte was er wollte. Die Senju waren alles andere als überzeugt, den Uchiha unterlegen zu sein. Sie würden sich niemals freiwillig unterwerfen selbst wenn er ihnen das befahl. Das verhinderte ihr Wille des Feuers. Gleichzeitig waren die Senju aber auch noch nicht bereit, die Uchiha endgültig zu vernichten, oder auch nur erfolgreich damit drohen zu können. Nicht jetzt, wo Madara seine Fähigkeit Biju zu lenken offenbart hatte. Auf lange Sicht konnten sie vielleicht die Oberhand gewinnen, aber so viel Zeit hatte Tobirama nicht. Die Verluste waren auf beiden Seiten hoch genug, dass ein Waffenstillstand allein Madara nicht dazu bringen würde das Gegenmittel heraus zu rücken.

Also... vielleicht eine Allianz? Ein Friedensvertrag? Der Gedanke spukte schon länger in Hashiramas Kopf herum. Nun da Madara derart verbittert war mochte das der denkbar schlechteste Augenblick sein. Aber er hatte gehört, dass die allgemeine Stimmung im Uchiha Clan sich gegen den Krieg, teilweise sogar gegen Madara aussprach. Vielleicht war das genau der Punkt, an den er ansetzen musste. Genau wie Hashirama sich nicht über die Wünsche seines Clans hinwegsetzen und kapitulieren konnte, musste Madara seinem Clan gehorchen, wenn diese einer Allianz zustimmen wollten. Er müsste einen Vertrag ausarbeiten, etwas darüber, dass Uchiha und Senju nie mehr im Auftrag von irgendeinem Daimyo oder Ähnlichem Krieg gegeneinander führen würden. Ein Vertrag, nachdem sie ihre Missionen koordinieren würden, sodass niemand dem anderen die Aufträge stehlen konnte. Ein Vertrag, nachdem sie einander in Notsituationen beistehen würden. Gut, es gab nicht wirklich viele Feinde außer einander, die es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnten. Aber hin und wieder ein Uchiha in einem ihrer Teams würde die Erfolgsrate von gewissen Aufspür- oder Schutz-Missionen zum Beispiel extrem vergrößern, genauso wie die Uchiha von der großen Zahl der Senju-Ninja profitieren konnte, wenn sie selbst durch den Krieg nicht genug Leute hatten um alle Aufträge abzudecken.

Natürlich erinnerte sich Hashirama noch allzu gut an das letzte Mal, da er Madara einen derartigen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte. Es hatte damit geendet, dass er Kalipo-chans Kopf in Händen gehalten hatte. Aber damals war das nur ein erster Schritt gewesen, eine Geste der Freundlichkeit und die Verhandlungen waren ja auch wirklich gut verlaufen. Trotzdem war ein Bündnis im Grunde für keine der Partein wirklich nötig gewesen. Jetzt aber, wo ihre Zahlen derart dezimiert waren, konnte es sehr gut sein, dass die Sache anders ausgehen würde. Es blieb dabei, dass Uchiha und Senju einander ebenbürtig waren. Wenn diese Fehde weiter ging, würden sie sich beide gegenseitig zerstören.

In der Ferne verstummten die Schreie seines Bruders, als dieser vor lauter Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Zwei Zimmer weiter saß Hashirama müde über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und griff sich eine Schriftrolle. Vielleicht sollte er sie nicht unbedingt an den Clanführer selbst addressieren – er könnte die Nachricht verbrennen, bevor sein Clan davon erfuhr. Aber der Vertrag war die einzige Chance die er hatte. Eine Allianz würde ihnen beide so viel mehr weiter helfen. Das musste Madara einfach einsehen! Und er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er ihn überzeugt hatte.

Mitte September 19

Es war fast zwei Jahre her, seit die Uchiha eine volle Versammlung abgehalten hatten.

Eine 'volle Versammlung' bedeutete eine öffentliche, zu der also jeder Uchiha der das Sharingan aktiviert hatte, sowie alle Kunoichi über fünfzehn teilnehmen konnten, ja sogar dazu aufgerufen wurden. In Friedenszeiten, wenn der Clan keinen Anführer besaß sondern nur vom Ältestenrat geleitet wurde, fanden solche Versammlungen häufig statt wenn es um Belange ging, die die Richtung in die der Clan zukünftig gehen wurde, neu bestimmt werden sollte. Allerdings waren oft viele Ninja dann zu Missionen fort, oder machten sich einfach nicht die Mühe aufzutauchen.

In Kriegszeiten übernahm der Taisho die Aufgaben des Rats. Dieser bestand fortan praktisch nur noch auf dem Papier, aber er hatte durchaus noch die Befugnis eine Vollversammlung einzuberufen. Das wurde nur eben nie getan, weil der Taisho ja gerade deswegen gewählt wurde, um in Notsituationen schnelle Entscheidungen zu treffen und ewig lange Versammlungen zu vermeiden.

Wenn es aber doch einmal zu einer Versammlung kam, war es vollkommen bedeutungslos, ob die Uchiha sich im Krieg oder im Frieden befanden, ob sie von einem Rat oder einem Taisho geführt wurden. Über die Beschlüsse, die in der Versammlung angeführt wurden (und jeder Anwesende konnte einen vorbringen wenn er wollte) wurde demokratisch abgestimmt. Die Versammlung konnte auch nicht einfach abgebrochen werden. Genauso wie jeder Uchiha selbst entschied ob er auftauchte, entschied auch jeder selbst wann er wieder ging. Die Versammlung wurde erst aufgelöst, wenn sich weniger als fünf Mitglieder in ihr befanden.

Der Taisho hatte zwar den Vorsitz, was bedeutete er bestimmte die Reihenfolge, in der die Uchiha zu Wort kamen, bevor abgestimmt wurde. Aber er konnte niemandem den Mund verbieten und er musste jeden der sich meldete irgendwann rannehmen, egal wie lange sich dadurch die Versammlung hinzog. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten die übermäßig ehrgeizigen Uchiha verhindert, dass jemals einer von ihnen absolute Herrschaft über den Clan bekam.

An diesem einen bestimmten Tag hätte Madara sie dafür am liebsten allesamt gemeuchelt.

„Frieden?!" Madara spuckte das Wort förmlich aus und starrte in die Menge, Sharingan aktiv, sodass sich jeder Einzelne von ihnen von seinem Blick durchbohrt fühlte. Viele rührten sich nervös auf ihren Sitzen oder zuckten zusammen, aber das was alles an Reaktion, das er bekam.

„Es kann keinen Frieden zwischen Uchiha und Senju geben!", rief er wutschnaubend aus. „Habt ihr vergessen, wie viele von uns sie getötet haben? Unsere Mütter und Väter, unsere Kinder, Ehemänner und Ehefrauen, Brüder und Schwester! Ganze Familien wurden ausgelö könnt ihr überhaupt daran _denken_ euch mit ihren Mördern zu verbünden?! Soll ihr Opfer etwa umsonst gewesen sein!?"

Unruhe machte sich unter den Anwesenden breit. Seit drei Tagen lief die Diskussion schon und Madara weigerte sich auch nur ein Stück von seiner Position zu weichen. Keiner von ihnen wollte seinen Blick treffen, aber schließlich getraute sich doch jemand zu sprechen:  
>„Dieses Angebot ist wirklich gut, Tasho-sama. Ich meine", was-war-nochmal-sein-Name wurde von zustimmenden Nicken ermuntert: „Ein Waffenstillstand wird ohnehin bald wieder gebrochen. Aber das ist eine gleichwertige Allianz, davon können wir profitieren... Wenn wir weiter kämpfen, werden nur noch mehr von uns sterben."<p>

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fuhr Madara den Sprecher – Hito, das war sein Name! - zornig an. Er warf dem Ninja die Schriftrolle praktisch ins Gesicht. „Hashirama ist doch nur darauf aus die Haut seines Bruders zu retten! Er nennt die Übergabe des Gegengifts als eine Bedingung, als 'Zeichen guten Willens'. Das zeigt doch ganz klar, dass ihm nichts an der eigentlichen Allianz gelegen ist. Sobald sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben, wird Senju uns hintergehen!"

„Senju hat schon öfters ähnliche Allianzen mit anderen Clans geschlossen", kam der nächste Einwand. „Wenn sie uns verraten würden, würde nie wieder jemand mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Das würden sie nicht riskieren."

Madara war so wütend, dass sich sein Mangekyou von ganz allein aktivierte. Hätte sich sein Zorn auf eine einzige Person konzentriert und nicht auf hundert, der Unglückliche wäre sofort in schwarzen Flammen aufgegangen.

„Mein Bruder hat sein Leben dafür gegeben diesem Senju-Bastard ein besonders schmerzvolles Ende zu bereiten! Ich werde sein Opfer nicht derart mit Füßen treten!"

„Das Ihr euch traut Euren Bruder hier anzuführen, wo Ihr es doch wart, der seine Augen genommen hat!"

Madara fuhr herum, konnte den Sprecher jedoch nicht ausmachen. „Ihr _wagt_ es...!"

Seine Clansleute wussten, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Dass der Clan es praktisch selbst war, der ihm diese Entscheidung aufgezwungen hatte. Oder besser, es war der Rat, der dies getan hatte. Die meisten jüngeren Ninja wussten nicht um die genauen Details und das Thema war zu schmerzhaft für Madara um darüber zu sprechen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es eigentlich ein Geheimnis sein sollte um zu verhindern, dass jemand aus reinem Machthunger diesem Pfad folgte. Aber nun warf man ihm eben dieses vor, warf ihm vor, dass er das Opfer seines Bruders angenommen hatte. Als wäre er selbst nur ein machthungriger Tyrann. Diese Heuchler, diese

Unverfrorenheit! Wie konnten sie es _wagen...!_

„Warum stimmen wir nicht darüber ab?", tönte eine weitere Stimme aus der Menge. „Entscheiden wir gemeinsam, ob wir das Angebot der Senju annehmen."

Wieder machte sich zustimmendes Gemurmel breit und Madara war _so kurz davor_ den ganzen Platz in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

„Wer dafür ist, hebt jetzt die Hand!"

Einer nach dem anderen hoben die Uchiha ihre Hände. Erst waren sie zaghaft, doch dann wurden sie immer entschlossener.

„Wer dagegen ist, meldet sich jetzt!"

Weitaus weniger Hände erhoben sich, unter ihnen natürlich Madara. Doch es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass die absolute Mehrheit für den Vorschlag war.

Als setze er eine Maske auf verbannte Madara umgehend sämtliche Gefühle von seinem Gesicht, schloss sie tief in seinem Inneren ein.

„Schön", knurrte er. „Dann schaufeln wir uns also unser eigenes Grab. Dann spucken wir also auf die Opfer unserer Vorfahren und Familienmitglieder, nur zu!"

Niemand reagierte auf seinen Sarkasmus.

„Taisho-sama, seid Ihr gewillt die Verhandlungen mit den Senju zu führen?", fragte Nakayama kühl.

„Ohne mich fahrt ihr doch alle zur Hölle", schnaubte er. Dann zögerte er. „Ich mache es, aber gefallen tut es mir bestimmt nicht."

„Die Senju werden vermutlich darauf bestehen, dass wir das Leben von Senju Tobirama retten", hakte der alte Ninja nach. „Werdet Ihr das tun?"

Madara schwieg, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Taisho-sama. Wenn Ihr nicht in der Lage seid, den Willen des Clans zu repräsentieren, dann sagt dies jetzt und der Rat wird seine alte Position wieder einnehmen. Solltet Ihr euch weigern, das Gegenmittel zu übergeben, müssen wir das als einen Akt des Hochverrats ansehen."

Madara _zitterte_ vor Wut. Hochverrat!? Die Uchiha waren es, die ihn verrieten und nicht umgekehrt! Doch obwohl er mit seinen Augen ganz klar die Anzeichen der Furcht in dem alten Mann erkennen konnte, rührte dieser sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Ich werde es tun", brachte er schließlich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Dann trat er an Nakayama vorbei und richtete das Wort wieder an die Versammlung. „Aber hier und heute schwöre ich dem Clan der Uchiha eines: In dem Augenblick, in dem Senju uns hintergeht und den Vertrag bricht oder sich in unser Clanrecht einmischt, in diesem Moment werde ich als Taisho zurücktreten und dann _könnt ihr mich alle mal am Arsch lecken!"_

Nun erhob sich tatsächlich entrüstetes Getuschel, doch Madara blieb nicht um das Gerede zu verfolgen. Mit wehendem Mantel stürmte er aus der Mitte der Versammlung.

Madara hatte immer alles für den Clan getan, hatte alles für ihn geopfert. Doch an diesem Tag wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ganz wie Izuna seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ein paar wenige, geliebte Menschen richten zu können. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Denn alle Menschen die er liebte, waren tot.

XxX

AN: Nein... Das ist noch nicht der Beginn Konohas. So schnell geht das nun auch wieder nicht. Aber wir kommen der Gündung mit großen Schritten näher. Und im gleichem Maße wächst langsam Madaras Hass auf seinen eigenen Clan und dem der Senju.


	18. Wider die Natur

Wenn ein Mensch zu viel leidet, so passiert es manchmal, dass er seinen Schmerz zu verringern versucht, indem er ihn mit einem einzigen Motiv verbindet. Mit diesem Motiv wird er sich fortan immer identifizieren. Liebe. Einsamkeit. Monster. Illusion. Der Vogel im Käfig. Werkzeug.

Rache.

Wenn dieser Mensch gezwungen wird, entgegen seines Motivs zu handeln – wenn er bekämpfen soll wen er lieben will, wenn er einsperren soll, wo er nichts mehr schätzt als die Freiheit, wenn er retten soll wo er töten will – das ist der Moment, wo er wirklich zerbricht.

Einmal zerbrochen kann ihn nichts wieder zurückbringen. Denn das wäre wider die Natur.

_XxX_

_Für ein paar Augenblicke lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Dann wurde der Ausdruck in Hashiramas Augen glasig und er sackte von seinem Barhocker. Leblos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes._

_Madara blinzelte – und wandte sich wieder seinem Drink zu._

„_Das tat gut", murmelte er und lächelte selig._

XxX

September 19

Madara nahm sich Zeit, die endgültige Fassung des Vertrages noch einmal gründlich durchzulesen. Ein kleiner, sadistischer Teil von ihm genoss es, wie Hashirama unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Sein Bruder hatte zwei, vielleicht noch drei Tage zu leben und wenn Madara jetzt auch nur noch den kleinsten Mangel fand und die Verhandlungen noch länger hinauszögern konnte, würde Tobirama sterben.

Die Allianz, die er mit seinem Erzrivalen ausgehandelt hatte, war vollkommen gleichwertig. Er war auf fünfzig Jahre beschränkt. Fünfzig Jahre, in denen es keinen Krieg mehr zwischen ihnen geben sollte. Wenn ein Senju einen Uchiha verletze, fiel er unter die Gerichtsbarkeit von Madaras Clan. Sollte ein Uchiha umgekehrt einen Senju verletzen, hatte Hashirama über ihn zu entscheiden. Dabei galten jedoch dieselben Bestimmungen als wäre es eine interne Angelegenheit. Darauf hatte Madara bestanden, denn in seinem Clan bestimmte er als Taisho solche Strafen allein und nach seinem eigenen Gutdünken, während Hashirama sich dort an gewisse Regeln halten musste.

Bei einem Angriff, der auf den Clan als Ganzes zurückverfolgt werden konnte, wurde der Vertrag als gebrochen betrachtet, konnte jedoch durch hohe Reparationen erhalten werden.

Des weiteren verpflichteten sich die Senju das Eherecht der Uchiha zu achten, nach dem es keine Ehe oder sexuellen Verkehr zwischen ihren Clans geben durfte, aus dem ein Kind entstehen konnte, ohne das zuvor Madaras Zustimmung eingeholt wurde (oder die des Rates, sollte er vor Ende des Vertrags abtreten.) Derselbe Paragraf verbot es auch Mitgliedern beider Clans, auf dem Gelände des jeweils anderen für mehr als zwei Wochen zu leben, ohne Zustimmung beider Taisho. Madara würde den Teufel tun das edle Blut der Uchiha mit dem verdünnten der Senju zu verschmutzen.

Zusätzlich sollten Missionen beider Clans aufeinander abgestimmt werden. Die Senju waren berechtigt Uchiha anzufordern, wenn ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten für ihre Mission nützlich waren. Uchiha war umgekehrt berechtigt Senju anzufordern, wenn das Auftragsangebot besonders groß war und mehr Leute gebraucht wurden. Der Clan, der den Auftrag ursprünglich erhalten hatte, erhielt stets die Führung der Mission, sowie 50% des Einkommens, während der Rest verteilt wurde je nachdem wie viele Mitglieder pro Clan dabei waren.

Zusätzlich hatte jeder Clan Buch darüber zu führen, wie viele Missionen sie pro Monat annahmen. Viele Ninjaclans hatten eine eigenen Missionspauschale, wobei sich der Preis durch Dauer der Mission, benötigter Rang und Anzahl der Ninja sowie Gefahrenniveau zusammensetzte. Hierfür hatten Madara und Hashirama sich zusammen gesetzt und die Regelungen ihrer Clans verglichen, bis sie eine gemeinsame Pauschale ausgearbeitet hatten. Danach teilten sie Missionen in Ränge von A bis E ein, wobei Anfragen für einen ausgewachsenen Krieg die Extrastufe S erhielten. Am Ende jedes Monats verglichen die Clans, wie viele Missionen sie von jeder Stufe erledigt hatten. Gab es ein Ungleichgewicht, so gab der begünstigte Clan im Folgemonat eine entsprechende Anzahl an Missionen an den jeweils anderen ab.

Sollte ein Senju Uchiha im Kriegsfall zu Hilfe rufen, waren diese verpflichtet Seite an Seite mit ihnen zu kämpfen und umgekehrt genauso. Der Gewinn wurde in diesem Fall gleichmäßig unter ihnen verteilt. Sollte ein Mitglied nachweislich durch direkte Schuld oder Unvermögen des anderen Clans zu Tode kommen, war ein Blutgeld zu bezahlen.

Das waren die wichtigsten Punkte, die im Vertrag festgeschrieben standen. Es würde Hashirama und Madara einen ganzen Haufen mehr Papierkram bereiten und sie zwingen, regelmäßig zusammen zu arbeiten, aber das war nicht, was den Uchiha daran störte. Nein, es war dieser eine Punkt nachdem auch interne Angelegenheiten beziehungsweise Streitereien mit anderen Clans außerhalb von Aufträgen, wie Folter von Gefangenen oder Medic-Dienste als separate Missionen gehandelt werden konnten wenn sie von großer Bedeutung waren. Was in diesem Fall bedeutete, dass Madara seinen Clan verpflichtete der Heilung Senju Tobiramas beizuhelfen, sollte Hashirama das verlangen. Madara würde dem Mann das Leben retten müssen, der seinen Bruder getötet hatte. Und genau das war der Grund, warum er noch immer zögerte, obwohl dieser Vertrag rein äußerlich betrachtet so viele Vorteile für seinen Clan bot. Die Uchiha hatten seinen Bruder und seine Schwester auf dem Gewissen. Wie könnte er da nicht zögern? Aber sein Clan hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was er tun würde, sollte Madara ihnen diese Chance versauen. Sie würden ihn nicht nur als Taisho absetzen, sondern ihn wahrscheinlich sogar ganz aus dem Clan werfen. Sicher, Madara war ein Kriegsheld, aber in Friedenszeiten wurde er nicht gebraucht. Mehr noch, man begann seine Macht zu fürchten. Man fragte sich, wie kalt und herzlos ein Mann sein musste, um so viele Opfer wie er zu bringen und nicht daran zu zerbrechen.

Madara liebte seinen Bruder und es lag praktisch in seiner Natur, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Tod anständig gerächt wurde. Aber er liebte auch seinen Clan. Ja, er war wütend, verletzt und fühlte sich von ihnen verraten, aber noch immer betrachtete er ihre dummen Entscheidungen, ihre schiere Blindheit als eine Schwäche, wie ein Vater die Naivität seiner Kinder verfluchen würde, stets immer noch darauf hoffend, dass sie zu einer Einsicht kommen würden.

Aus diesem Grund unterschrieb Madara den Vertrag entgegen all seiner Grundsätze. Izuna mochte ihm wichtiger sein als der gesamte Clan, aber Izuna war tot und er war sich noch immer unsicher, wie er nun fortfahren sollte. Was er brauchte war mehr Zeit und zumindest das verschaffte ihm dieser Vertrag.

Hashirama war sichtlich erleichtert, als Madara endlich seinen Namen auf das Papier setzte.

„Wunderbar", sagte er glücklich und verneigte sich leicht. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Madara-sama."

Madara nickte nur kurz, gab ein nichtssagendes „Hn" von sich und erhob sich gemeinsam mit dem Senju-Anführer. Symbolisch traten die Ninja ihrer Eskorte vor und reichten einander die Hände. Madara schob seine Hand in seine Tasche und spielte für einen Moment abwesend mit den beiden Phiolen darin. Die eine enthielt ein Gift, dass die Wirkung von Izunas um ein Vielfaches verstärken würde. Die andere enthielt das Gegenmittel. Für einige wertvolle Sekunden lang zögerte er, bevor er schließlich das Gegengift hervorholte. Aber selbst dann noch als er Hashirama die Hand reichte um ihm die Phiole unauffällig zu übergeben, war es oh so verführerisch seine Hand so stark zu drücken wie nur möglich und die kostbare Phiole zusammen mit seinen Knochen zu zerbrechen.

Er tat es nicht.

Hashirama strahlte ihn an wie die aufgehende Sonne selbst. In diesem Moment zog Madara ernsthaft in Erwägung, die zweite Phiole in seiner Tasche selbst zu leeren. Er hasste es, wenn Hashirama ihn auf diese Art und Weise anlächelte.

Das Treffen löste sich langsam auf. Man sah den Uchiha ihre Erleichterung deutlich an, dass alles glatt verlaufen war und auch die Senju schienen zufrieden. Als Madara den Ausgang eben erreicht hatte wollte Hashirama ihn noch zurückrufen, wahrscheinlich um sich zu bedanken, aber Madara stürmte so schnell vom Platz, dass er ihn nicht mehr erwischte.

Was er jetzt brauchte war ein extrastarker Drink.

Januar 20

„Huh? Madara, so ein Zufall dich hier zu treffen."

Madara traf den Senju mit einem gut gezielten Todesblick.

„Verschwinde."

Ohne sich von der rauen Begrüßung abschrecken zu lassen ließ sich Senju Hashirama auf dem Barhocker neben Madara fallen und bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Drink.

Es war ein sehr kleines Dorf in dem sie sich befanden, eigentlich mehr eine Ansammlung von Hütten. Hashirama befand sich lediglich auf der Durchreise und als er das Dorf entdeckt hatte, hatte er die Chance nutzen wollen ein schnelles Frühstück zu bekommen. Es irritierte ihn, machte ihn aber auch neugierig den stolzen Uchiha so früh schon mit einem Becher Sake zu sehen und so beschloss er einmal mit zu machen und so vielleicht den Grund für dieses Benehmen herauszufinden.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!", fauchte der Uchiha. „Du bist der Letzte den ich heut sehen will."

„So?" Hashirama schwenkte seinen eigenen Becher leicht und besah sich den Sake darin, ohne etwas zu trinken. „Ich gebe zu, das weckt ein paar schlechte Erinnerungen..."

Madara schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

„Natürlich nicht."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Madara schien es aufgegeben zu haben seinen Senju rauswerfen zu wollen und Hashirama überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte. Er warf einen Blick zu seiner rechten. Bemerkte die trüben schwarzen Augen des Ninjas, die leicht gebeugte Haltung und das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern seiner Hände.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte er schließlich fest.

„Bin ich nicht."  
>„Bist du wohl."<p>

„Bin ich ni - Bei kami, halt einfach deine Klappe, okay!?"

Jetzt bekam der Sake den Todesblick ab.

„Und ich dachte für so etwas hast du keine Zeit mit all dem Papierkram, den ich dir aufhalse..."

Madara murmelte etwas das verdächtig wie 'Schattendoppelgänger' klang.

Hashirama seufzte. „Also gut, was ist dein Problem? Hat dich ne Frau versetzt oder so?"

Madara starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dann mit einem Mal sprang er auf, ein Ausdruck rasender Wut auf dem Gesicht. „Du bist mein Problem, Senju! Für dich ist alles immer so verdammt einfach, was? Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich und deine Bande _verabscheue!_"

Hashirama zuckte zusammen als hätte Madara ihn geschlagen. In der ganzen Bar drehten sich inzwischen die Leute nach ihnen um, aber das war den beiden Anführern egal.

„Aus dir spricht der Alkohol, Madara", sagte er schließlich ruhig. „Du solltest nicht-"  
>„<em>Halt deine verdammte Fresse! <em>Zweihundertsiebzig Tage! Zweihundertsiebzig Tage beträgt die Trauerzeit für einen Verwandten mit 50% Verwandtschaftsgrad, ich habe _verdammt noch mal_ jedes Recht betrunken zu sein!"

Hashirama starrte ihn an.

Madara keuchte leicht, atemlos von seinem Ausbruch. Schließlich aber ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Sitz sinken und strafte seinen Senju mit Nichtachtung.

(Langsam aber sicher verließen die Leute die Bar aus Angst die beiden Irren könnten anfangen sich zu prügeln. Aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass eine Prügelei unter Ninja nur selten das Haus intakt ließ.)

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte Hashirama schließlich leise. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du noch immer um Izuna-san trauerst."

Madara antwortete nicht und nahm stattdessen noch einen weiteren Schluck. In Wahrheit ging es gar nicht so sehr um den Tod seines Bruders. Er hatte schon seit einer Weile unterbewusst geahnt, dass es dazu kommen würde. Ein blinder Uchiha war ein toter Uchiha, egal wie man es auch drehte und wendete. Nein, was ihn wirklich aufregte war die Tatsache, dass er Izuna verraten hatte, als er Hashiramas Bruder gerettet hatte. Das war es, was er sich nicht verzeihen konnte. Das und die ungeheure Wut in ihm, der Zorn auf seinen eigenen Clan, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

„Falls es dich irgendwie tröstet, ich denke Tobirama hat dadurch gelernt, die Uchiha zu respektieren. Nicht nur weil Izuna ihn besiegt hat, trotzdem er eigentlich im Nachteil war, sondern auch, weil du so ehrlich warst es wieder gut zu machen. Du bist damit über dich selbst hinausgewachsen und das findet in meinem Clan große Anerkennung. Tobirama selbst wäre dazu vermutlich nicht in der Lage gewesen. Du hast bewiesen, dass du einen sehr starken Willen des Feuers besitzt."

„Zur Hölle mit deinem bescheuerten Willen des Feuers! Ich hätte ihm lieber noch eine Extradosis geben sollen", knurrte Madara, leerte seinen Becher in einem Zug und bestellte den nächsten.

„Aber das hast du nicht. Du hast getan was richtig war", meinte Hashirama beruhigend. „Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar."

In diesem Moment wuchs in Madara der unbändige Wunsch, etwas _Falsches_ zu tun. Einfach nur, um es diesem Bastard zu zeigen. Wieso ließ er ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe?

„Du leistest wunderbare Arbeit mit deinem Clan. Sie könnten nicht stolzer sein dich zum Anführer zu haben. Durch dich haben auch sie endlich ihren Frieden."  
>„Frieden!", höhnte Madara. „Es kann nur Frieden geben, wenn eine Partei die andere besiegt. Für dich als Gewinner ist es leicht, solche Reden zu schwingen."<p>

Hashirama sah nun ernsthaft verletzt aus. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du so denkst. Ich dachte wir hätten unser Möglichstes getan, um dies zu einer ebenbürtigen Allianz zu machen."  
>„Ich rede nicht von unseren Clans! Ich rede von dir und mir. Diesen Frieden anzubieten, wissend das ich nichts lieber tun würde als Tobirama verrecken zu sehen, wissend das ich mich dagegen wehren und so den Zorn meines Clans auf mich ziehen würde, das war wirklich ein brillianter Zug, Hashirama! Du hast mich erfolgreich ins Aus gedrängt und stehst jetzt als der gute Held da, Glückwunsch!"<p>

Sein Senju sah betroffen drein. „Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht..."

„Klar, im Nachhinein ist das leicht zu sagen! Euch Senju darf man niemals trauen. Ihr tut immer so als wärt ihr ach so großartig und gut, dabei habt ihr es nur darauf abgesehen euren Einfluss zu mehren."

„Das stimmt nicht", protestierte Hashirama, „wir tun nur was wir für richtig halten! Aber wenn du so wenig Vertrauen hast..."  
>„Vertrauen?", höhnte der Ninja. „Wie sollte ich dir jemals vertrauen? Warum solltest du mir vertrauen? Was haben wir je getan, dass es rechtfertigen würde einander zu vertrauen?"<p>

„Dann sag du's mir doch", meinte Hashirama stirnrunzelnd. „Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vertraust?"

„Es wäre ein netter Anfang, wenn du das hier ins Herz rammen würdest!", meinte Madara wütend und rammte ein Kunai zwischen ihnen beiden in die Tischplatte. „Das wär' doch mal was, oder? Ich vertrau dir, dass du für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindest – und du vertraust mir, dass ich danach mit deinem Clan zusammenarbeiten werde."

Hashirama starrte ihn an. Dann das Kunai. Dann wieder ihn.

Madara schnaubte verächtlich und griff erneut zu seinem Becher. „So viel zum Thema Vertrauen."

Hasirama runzelte die Stirn – und dann ergriff er das Kunai.

„Ich mach's", verkündete er.

„Hn." Noch ein Schluck.

„Nein, wirklich. Wenn du versprichst, dass du nach meinem Tod alles dafür tun wirst, dass sich Uchiha und Senju nie wieder bekriegen – dann tue ich es."

„Tust du nicht." Madara betrachtete ihn prüfend über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg. „Aber gut, ich verspreche es."

Hashirama nickte ernst. Er sah Madara noch einmal prüfend in dessen rote Augen und hob das Kunai. Er ließ es herabfahren – zögerte im letzten Moment, als erwarte er Madara würde ihn aufhalten – was er nicht tat. Die Klinge fuhr in seine Brust.

Madaras Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Schreck, als Blut über Hashirams Hakama spritzte. Sein Senju keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, doch er hatte die Klinge direkt ins Herz getrieben.

Für ein paar Augenblicke lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Dann wurde der Ausdruck in Hashiramas Augen glasig und er sackte von seinem Barhocker. Leblos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes.

Madara blinzelte – und wandte sich wieder seinem Drink zu.

„Das tat gut", murmelte er und lächelte selig.

„Huh?" Hashirama rappelte sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Ich bin nicht tot?"

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot. Denkst du im Ernst dein Bruder würde nicht deinen Platz einnehmen und meinen Clan bis aufs Blut bekämpfen, wenn ich dich töten würde?" Der Uchiha schnaubte. „War aber eine gute Vorstellung, muss ich zugeben. Genau das brauchte ich jetzt."

„Du – arrgh! Ich hasse es wenn du das machst! Bist du nicht zu betrunken um Genjutsu anzuwenden!?"

„Ich bitte dich. Genjutsu ist so einfach, da braucht es schon mehr als ein paar Flaschen um mich aus dem Takt zu bringen."

Er leerte den letzten Becher und stellte ihn hart auf dem Tresen ab, bevor er ein paar Geldstücke daneben warf und aufstand.

„Wir sehn' und nächsten Dienstag zur Missionsbesprechung", meinte er lässig und nahm sich seinen Mantel vom Haken.

Und dann verließ er die Bar einfach so und ließ seinen Senju zurück, noch halb traumatisiert von seiner neusten Suiziderfahrung. Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass das nicht das erste Mal gewesen war. Erst neulich hatte er Madara in diesem einem Pup getroffen, wo er ihn herausgefordert hatte sich mit seinem eigenen Schwert die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Und letzten Monat als Madara bei ihm war um irgendwelche Missionsdetails zu besprechen, da war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen er hätte durch Zufall einen gefesselten und geknebelten Tobirama im Nebenzimmer entdeckt und Madara hätte gemeint er würde ihn am Leben lassen, wenn Hashirama Seppuku beging. Aber noch während die Erinnerungen an diese Ereignisse langsam an die Oberfläche kamen, verschwammen gleichzeitig seine neusten Erfahrungen, bis Hashirama schließlich etwas verloren in der leeren Bar stand und sich fragte, warum zum Teufel er sich zum Frühstück einen Sake bestellt hatte.

Das Treffen mit Madara, sowie die vier oder fünf vormaligen, die mit seinem Tod geendet hatten, wurden einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Übrig blieb nur eine unbewusste aber sehr starke Abneigung gegen Genjutsu.

Sommer 20

Die Monate nach Izunas Tod waren reine Tortur für Madara. Sein eigener Clan widerte ihn an und er verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich bei ihnen, was zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz einfach war. Immer öfter suchte er Zuflucht in mehr oder weniger großen Städten und gab sich dem Alkohol hin in seliger Anonymität. Nie so das er richtig betrunken wurde – er hatte diesen Vorfall nicht vergessen, auch wenn er sich, technisch gesehen, nie zugetragen hatte – aber doch genug um seine Trauer und Verbitterung kurzzeitig zu betäuben.

Eine andere Form der Ablenkung war seine Arbeit. Obwohl Papierkram bei weitem nicht so interessant und spannend war wie Schlachten und Strategie, so war diese Pause im Moment genau das, was er brauchte. Es bereitete ihm sogar so etwas Ähnliches wie Freude, sich besonders stur zu stellen und Streit mit Hashirama vom Zaun zu brechen, und sei es auch nur über irgendwelche unwichtigen Details. Doch sein Senju durchschaute seine Taktik bald und nahm seine Beschwerden nur noch mit einem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken hin. Er ging auf alle seine Verbesserungsvorschläge ein, solange es ihm möglich war. Am Anfang war das ganz witzig. Aber als Madara dann einem besonders schlechten Tag hatte und meinte die Allianz zwischen Senju und Uchiha deutlich machen zu müssen, indem alle Ninja (außer Hashirama und ihm natürlich) zu Erkennungszwecken pinkfarbene Rüstungen tragen müssten, und Hashirama das tatsächlich _durchsetzte,_was in einer geschlagenen Woche voller Kopfschmerzen und traumatischen Bildern für ihn endete... Da verging ihm auch daran irgendwann der Spaß.

Da sich die beiden Clans ja ohnehin ständig Nachrichten hin und herschicken und Treffen vereinbaren mussten, lagen ihre Lager nie mehr als einen Zivilistentagesmarsch voneinander entfernt. Für die monatlichen Treffen der Taisho wechselten sie sich mit der Gastfreundschaft ab. Dennoch waren die Ninja misstrauisch und außerhalb offizieller Aufträge wurde kaum ein Fremder ins Lager des jeweils anderen hinein gelassen. Aber natürlich kam niemand auf die Idee, dass der Senju-Anführer aus irgendeinem anderen Grund als einem offiziellen ins Uchiha-Lager kam – sodass Hashirama eines schönen Sommertages auch mitten im Monat zu Madara vorgelassen wurde.

Madara versuchte gerade die Teamzuteilungen für eine Mission im Land des Reises festzulegen. Wie sich herausstellte war das mit einem derart großen Kater wie er ihn hatte nicht ganz einfach, was auch der einzige Grund war warum er Hashirama nicht sofort wieder rauswarf, als der fröhlich in sein privates Zelt spaziert kam.

„Hashirama-san. Eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du vorhast zu kommen, hätte ich ein paar nette Todesfallen um mein Zelt herum aufgestellt."

„Ach jetzt komm schon, im Grunde freust du dich doch mich zu sehen!"

Madara hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

Hashirama seufzte. „Okay, okay, ich hab verstanden. Ich bin eine Pest und du kannst mich nicht ausstehen."

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser ausdrücken können. Warum bist du hier?"

Hashirama rollte mit den Augen. „Würdest du mir glauben wenn ich sagte, ich wolle einfach nur mal zum Plaudern rüber kommen? Du weißt schon, um unsere Beziehung und damit die Zusammenarbeit unserer Clans zu verbessern?"

„Nein."

Seufz.

„Also schön, aber ob du's glaubst oder nicht, das ist tatsächlich der Grund. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir zwei tolle Freunde werden könnten. Schon allein weil ich der einzige Mensch auf Erden zu sein scheine, der deinen schwarzen Humor als das sieht, was er ist. Aber für den Fall das deine Wachen mich nicht durchlassen hab ich mir noch einen sekundären Grund warum ich hier bin als Ausrede einfallen lassen."

„Ich höre."

Hashirama ließ sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen. „Also, es geht um etwas, das du mir mal erzählt hast – dass ihr Uchiha einmal im Jahr einen großen Wettkampf veranstaltet, bei dem alle Leute in einem gigantischen Genjutsu gefangen werden und die Teilnehmer dann auf Leben und Tod gegeneinander kämpfen."

Madara maskierte ein ungläubiges Keuchen als Husten. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich damit aufgezogen habe?"

„Ja, aber – ist sowas denn möglich?"

Madara betrachtete seinen Senju misstrauisch. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hatte da diese Idee - also, eigentlich ist es deine Idee – eine Menge junger Ninja trainieren zwar hart, beherrschen Kampftechniken und Jutsus und arbeiten auch gut im Team. Aber wenn man sie dann einmal als Anführer auf einer Mission einsetzen will, vermasseln sie die ganze Sache. Im schlimmsten Fall gibt es sogar Tote. Aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit ihre Führungsqualitäten zu testen ohne sie ins Feld zu schicken. Wenn man jetzt aber im großen Stil eine solche Situation erstellen könnte, ohne die Gefahr einer tatsächlichen Verletzung, aber doch real genug um sie richtig beurteilen zu können... Was meinst du dazu?"

Madara dachte einen Moment lang über diese, auf den ersten Blick lächerliche, Idee nach. „Es wäre theoretisch möglich", gab er schließlich zu. „Es müsste für die Wettkämpfer möglich sein, eine Illusion in der Illusion zu benutzen und gleichzeitig eine Jury einzubinden. Angenommen diese besteht aus maximal fünf Personen, sollten zwanzig bis dreißig meiner Uchiha gemeinsam ein solches Jutsu aufrecht erhalten können."

Hashiramas Lächeln schwand ein wenig. „Also ist es, uh, nicht möglich das in größerem Stil zu machen?"

„Definiere größerer Stil."  
>„Naja, ich dachte so an ein Publikum von zweihundert Leuten", meinte er schulterzuckend. Auf Madaras ungläubigen Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Wir könnten die Daimyo einladen und kleinere Feudalherren. Wir könnten Eintrittskarten verkaufen und so neue Auftragggeber heranlocken. Das tolle daran wäre, dass feindliche Clans so nicht unsere Techniken ausspionieren können, weil alles in der Illusion der freien Fantasie entspringt. Umgekehrt aber zeigen wir potentiellen Auftraggebern wie stark wir sind."<p>

Madara runzelte die Stirn. Er erkannte durchaus das Potenzial dieser Idee. Friedensvertrag hin oder her, Uchiha und Senju waren sich noch immer Spinne Feind, auch die Beziehungen sich langsam zu verbessern begannen. Ein friedlicher Wettstreit, in dem Teams aus beiden Clans gegeneinander antreten konnten, würde den Familien eine Möglichkeit geben zu beweisen, wer von ihnen besser war. Man setzte hin und wieder ein gemischtes Team dazwischen, um die Rivalität nicht ausarten zu lassen und schon würde eine Menge an Spannung aus dem so fragilen Bündnis genommen werden.

Natürlich war so etwas noch nie da gewesen. Noch nie hatte ein Ninjaclan ein so enges Bündnis mit einem anderen geschlossen, noch nie hatten Shinobi ihre Künste öffentlich zur Schau gestellt. Aber wenn der Plan aufginge...

„Ein großflächiges visuelles Genjutsu, gegen das sich niemand zur Wehr setzt, ist nicht weiter schwierig", überlegte Madara laut, „selbst bei so vielen Leuten nicht. Wenn es nur um Projektion geht kann das ein Team meines Clans allein schaffen. Aber ich bin der Einzige der in der Lage wäre, eine überzeugende Kriegssituation für die Wettstreiter zu erstellen, die sich mit der Projektion verbinden lässt. Selbst dann bräuchte ich eine zusätzliche externe Chakraquelle wenn ich das den ganzen Tag durchhalten soll."

„Oh, da kannst du ruhig mich anzapfen wenn du willst!", bot Hashirama sofort vergnügt an. „Das wird eine Menge Planung brauchen. Bist du bereit für den Job?"

Für einen kurzen Moment huschten Madaras Augen zu dem Stapel an Missionsberichten, unter dem sich zwei Sakeflaschen verbargen. Dann sah er wieder Hashirama an und ihm wurde klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er ohne diesen verdammten Bastard machen würde.

„Natürlich bin ich bereit. Lass uns anfangen."

Herbst 20

„Madara, ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
>„Keine Zeit."<p>

„Aber es ist wirklich wichtig!"

„Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"  
>„Du liest ein Buch, Madara. … ist das ein Porno?"<p>

„Was zum – nein, verdammt!" Madara warf den Roman von sich und funkelte Hashirama wütend an. „Spuck's aus, Senju."

Hashirama holte tief Luft. „Wir ziehen in den Krieg."

Der Uchiha hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist alles?" Gelangweilt schnappte er sich wieder ein Buch. „Dafür hab ich grad keine Zeit."

„Wirklich nicht?"  
>„Wirklich nicht."<br>„Lügner. Ich seh dir an, dass du schon ganz gespannt ist."

„Ach, tust du das ?"  
>„Ja tue ich. Weil du nämlich das Buch falsch herum hältst." Hashirama schnappte sich das Buch und warf es in eine Ecke, unbeeindruckt von Madaras Todesblick.<p>

„Hashirama, ehrlich, wir haben jetzt schon drei Kriege hinter uns und keiner der Clans konnte es auch nur _annähernd_ mit uns aufnehmen. Und seit dem ersten Teststart des Auswahlverfahrens sind wir praktisch so etwas wie eine Supermacht. Dann ist da eben schon wieder so eine Gruppe Idioten dumm genug uns herauszufordern, na und? Du kennst den Weg, stell eine Anfrage zusammen wie viele Leute du brauchst und du kriegst sie. Ich hab besseres zu tun."

„Aber diesmal wirst du mit machen wollen", beharrte Hashirama. „Das wird spannend. Drei Ninjaclans haben sich gegen uns verschworen, einer davon mit einem Kekkai Genkei. Und das Beste: Sie haben einen Jinchuuriki."

„Einen Jinchuuriki?", wiederholte Madara.

„Jep. Ein menschliches Gefäß eines Biju. Na, klingt das nach einer Herausforderung?"  
>„Wenn ich sage ja, gibst du dann zu, dass du dir vor Angst in die Hosen scheißt und fürchtest diese Bande könnte uns komplett vernichten, wenn ich ihren Jinchuuriki nicht erledige?"<p>

„Ah, nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Das würde bedeuten dir gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen. Solange ich mich benehme als würden wir eine große Party veranstalten anstatt loyale Ninja in einen Krieg zu schicken in dem sie höchstwahrscheinlich sterben werden, wirkt mein Enthusiasmus vielleicht groß genug um an dein gigantisches Ego heran zu reichen."

Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst schon etwas besseres als das."

Ein kleines grausames Lächeln umspielte Hashiramas Mundwinkel. „Wie wäre es denn damit: Wenn du es nicht tust erzähle ich allen von dem Vorfall, dar sich niemals zutrug."

Madara wurde kreideweiß. „Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Das würde dich genauso zerstören wie mich!"  
>„Madara, dein Hobby ist es mich zum Selbstmord zu bewegen, was kann schlimmer sein als das?"<p>

Okay, Punkt für Hashirama.

„Na schön, welchen Rang hat der Jinchuuriki? Ich mach das nicht unter fünf!"

„Es ist der Siebenschwänzige, glaube ich."

„Hn. Na schön, wann geht's los?"

Hashirama biss die Zähne zusammen, als er seine Wunde abtastete. Eigentlich war sie nicht besonders tief, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Chakra dieses Biju. Fast würde er es als 'böse' bezeichnen. Auf jeden Fall war dieses Zeug wie Säure in einer bereits schmerzhaften Wunde.

Der Senju-Anführer sah wieder auf und ließ seinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern. Madara und er hatten ihren Truppen befohlen sich um die feindliche Armee zu kümmern, welche bereits arg in Bedrängnis geriet. Die beiden Taisho hingegen wollten sich den Biju vornehmen. Aber das riesige, insektenartige Wesen zermalmte Hashiramas Holzversteck als wären es Streichhölzer. Zwei seiner hinten Flügel standen in schwarzen Flammen, aber obwohl diese sich hartnäckig durch seinen Körper fraßen waren sie zu langsam, als das sie ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnten.

Hashirama raffte sich zusammen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Chakra übrig und allein war keine ihrer Attacken wirkungsvoll.

Mit einem schnellen Shunshin landete Hashirama neben dem Uchiha.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte er erschöpft. „Wenn ja, wäre das jetzt ein guter Moment um damit rauszurücken."

„Sieben, so weit", erwiderte Madara kurz angebunden. „Keine davon sehr wirkungsvoll bevor ich nicht eine Nacht Schlaf bekomme."

„Wenn es nur Chakra ist das du brauchst, könnte ich vielleicht aushelfen", schlug Hashirama vor. „Du weißt schon, so wie für die Illusion bei den Auswahlprüfungen."

Madara warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „So einfach ist das nicht. Um diesem Vieh meinen Willen aufzuzwingen bräuchte ich etwas von der Größenordnung eines Tsukuyomi. Dabei habe ich heute bereits einmal Amaterasu angewendet und musste mich mit Susanoo vor diesem Biju-Ball schützen. Du siehst nicht unbedingt besonders fit aus. Selbst was du noch an Chakra anzubieten hast wird vielleicht nicht ausreichen."  
>„Das werde wir nie wissen, bis wir es versucht haben, oder?", meinte Hashirama herausfordernd. Er reichte ihm die Hand. „Mach schon, nimm so viel wie du brauchst."<p>

Madara warf einen Blick auf das tobende Monster, dass nur mit Mühe und Not von einem Erdjutsu das eine Gruppe von Uchiha und Senju gemeinsam aufrecht erhielt, zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich schätze, das ist unsere einzige Chance", meinte er leise. Er zückte ein Kunai und zog eine lange, blutige Linie über seine Handfläche, bevor er dasselbe mit Hashiramas Arm machte. Keiner der beiden Shinobi zuckte zusammen. Madara packte Hashirams Arm, sodass ihre Wunden übereinander lagen. Blut war ein natürlicher Chakraleiter und so war es dem Uchiha möglich, Energie direkt aus den Adern des Älteren zu ziehen.

Hashirama spürte sofort wie er schwächer wurde, als Madara einhändig ein Fingerzeichen formte und kurz die Augen schloss, um das Chakra in seinen Augen zu konzentrieren. Mehr und mehr Energie wurde ihm entzogen bis der Senju sich mehr auf Madara stützte, als ihm zu helfen. Dann öffnete der Uchiha die Augen und der Zug wurde noch einmal um ein hundertfaches stärker.

Keuchend sank Hashirama in die Knie. Schlaff glitt seine Hand aus Madaras, welcher vor Kraft nur so glühte als er sich bereit machte, sich der Schlacht mit dem Biju zu stellen. Das Letzte was er sah waren zwei glühend rote Augen, deren Feuer ihn zu verbrennen schien.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als Hashirama wieder aufwachte, lag er auf einem weichen Futon und ein kühles Tuch bedeckte seine Stirn. Er erkannte das Zimmer als einen der Standarträume in den Mokuton-Bauten die er für seinen Clan erschuf, wann immer sie weiter zogen. Vom Flur her tönten laute Stimmen herein. Er erkannte Tobiramas wutschnaubendes Gebrülle, Tokas misstrauische Einwände und Madaras defensive, aber dennoch irgendwie drohende Antworten. Einzelne Worte konnte er jedoch nicht ausmachen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich ein wenig benebelt an doch es bereitete ihm keine Mühen sich aufzurichten. Da wurde er das erste mal stutzig. Er war sich sicher, in der letzten Schlacht eine richtig üble Bauchwunde davon getragen zu haben. Er konnte unmöglich lange genug ohnmächtig gewesen sein um sie zu heilen. Doch als er mit einer Hand an seinem Körper entlang fuhr, spürte er nicht einmal einen Verband.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Tobirama, Toka und Madara kamen mehr oder weniger hastig hereingestürmt, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend weiterer Senju, die noch immer aussahen als kämen sie frisch von der Schlacht. Sie alle hielten irgendeine Waffe in der Hand, die unmissverständlich in Madaras Richtung zeigte. Doch der Uchiha schien von diesem feindseligen Verhalten ganz und gar unbeeindruckt.

„Wie ich sehe bist du auch endlich aufgewacht", meinte er kühl. „Tu mir den Gefallen und pfeif deine Bluthunde zurück, bevor ich etwas tue, das ich später ganz sicher nicht bereuen werden."

Tobirama stapfte wütend nach vorn und deutete anklagend auf Hashirama, ohne jedoch den Blick von Madara zu lassen.

„Das", sagte er betont, „ist nicht mein Bruder!"

„Wie bitte?", sagte Hashirama verblüfft.

„Hashirama ist tot!", rief Tobirama mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme aus und starrte Madara hasserfüllt an. „Er hat ihn umgebracht. Ich habe es selbst gesehen."

„Tobirama, ich steh direkt neben dir", meinte Hashirama müde und erhob sich von seinem Futon. „Lass den Unsinn."

Doch sein kleiner Bruder weigerte sich strikt, in seine Richtung zu sehen.

„Taisho-sama", sagte Toka und trat vorsichtig näher, als wäre er ein tollwütiges Tier, „erinnert Ihr euch an den 23. Oktober vor sechs Jahren? Wer hat damals die Schlacht gewonnen?"

Oh, daran erinnerte er sich gut. Es war einer seiner aufregenderen Geburtstage gewesen und hatte mit einer Tortenschlacht geendet.

„Das waren Miyu-san, Kira-san und Tobirama. Sie haben mich richtig fertig gemacht", lachte Hashirama.

Toka sah erleichtert aus, aber seine Worte schienen nichts dazu beizutragen die Spannung zwischen seinem Bruder und Madara zu lindern.

„Tobirama, bitte, ich bin nur kurz ohnmächtig geworden. Ich weiß nicht, was du-"  
>„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Tobirama ihn nun beinahe hysterisch an. „Du bist tot! Ich hab deinen verdammten Puls gesucht und er war nicht da! Dieser verdammte Uchiha hat dich von diesem Baum herunter gestoßen und du bist auf diesem Felsen gelandet...! Dein Kopf ist aufgeplatzt wie eine reife Tomate, sowas bilde ich mir doch nicht ein!"<p>

Für einen Moment fehlten Hashirama tatsächlich die Worte. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Madara herüber. Kurz traf ihn dessen kalter Blick und er dachte bereits sein Rivale würde ihn hängen lassen. Aber dann...

„Natürlich hast du es dir eingebildet, Idiot", meinte Madara emotionslos. „Dafür sind Illusionen schließlich da. Ich habe den Shichibi glauben lassen ich wäre sein einziger verbleibender Feind, damit er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet und ich ihn in meinem Jutsu fangen kann."

Sein Bruder drehte sich um und bedachte Hashirama mit einem prüfenden Blick. So entging ihm das kurze Flackern in den Augen des Uchiha, das leichte Neigen seines Kopfes. So viele Worte hatte Madara noch nie in einem Zug mit Tobirama gewechselt. Irgendwie war es beinahe zu erwarten, dass dabei nichts als Lügen aus seinem Mund kamen.

Hashirama schluckte schwer, schaffte es aber dennoch ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Mir fehlt nichts, Tobirama. Ich in nur etwas erschöpft, weil ich Madara-sama so viel Chakra für sein Jutsu geliehen habe, das ist alles."

Einen Moment lang zitterten die Lippen des Jüngeren. Dann umfing er Hashirama in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren", flüsterte er, als er sein Gesicht in seinem Haar vergrub. Es war Jahre her seit er das letzte Mal so offen seine Zuneigung gezeigt hatte, dass sein Bruder für kurze Zeit nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Schließlich klopfte er ihm ein paar mal beruhigend auf die Schulter, bevor er zurück trat.

„Ist schon okay, Bruder." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Aber sag, du hast jetzt nicht schon irgendwelche geheimen Pläne in Gang gesetzt um den Vertrag mit den Uchiha zu brechen und einen neuen Krieg zu beginnen, oder?"  
>Tobirama hatte den Anstand verlegen drein zu sehen. „Ich werd' mich darum kümmern", versprach er.<p>

„Das hoffe ich." Er wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe und seufzte leise. „Wenn ihr mich bitte kurz mit Madara-sama allein lassen würdet... Ich habe eine Allianz zu retten."

Die Senju verbeugten sich eilig und verließen erleichtert den Raum.

Kaum das sie fort waren ließ sich Hashirama erschöpft zu Boden sinken. „Oh man, ich kann nicht glauben wie knapp das war...", murmelte er.

Madara war an Ort und Stelle stehen geblieben, die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich habe dir gesagt dein Bruder würde sofort deinen Platz einnehmen und meinen Clan bis aufs Blut bekämpfen, wenn ich dich töte", meinte er ruhig.

„Es muss schon ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein, das gesehen zu haben..."

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Ninja, beide ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich fragte Hashirama: „Sag mir bitte, ganz ehrlich, Madara... Bin ich heute gestorben?"

Schweigen.

„Denn was du gesagt hast – es würde zwar erklären warum ich noch hier sitze, aber nicht warum alle meine Wunden verschwunden sind. Das... das ist wider die Natur. Ich weiß, dass ich zusammen gebrochen bin als ich zu viel Chakra verloren habe, aber das bedeutet auch, dass alles woran ich mich von davor noch erinnern kann wirklich passiert ist."

„Ist es nicht."  
>„Aber es ist wirklich geschehen-"<br>„Dann habe ich es ungeschehen gemacht." Madara wandte sich ihm jetzt erst voll zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Die genauen Umstände sind auch mir unklar. Die Grenzen zwischen Realität und Illusion verschwimmen, wenn man das Sharingan allzu häufig benutzt. Du bist noch am Leben und das ist das Wichtigste. Allerdings solltest du dich nicht darauf verlassen, dass du deine nächste Schlacht mit einem Biju genauso unbeschadet überstehst."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Madara sich um und verließ das Zimmer ohne jeden Abschiedsgruß.

Zurück blieb ein sehr verwirrter Senju. Hashirama sah etwas verloren aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie seine Leute aufgeregt hin und her rannten und plötzlich kam ihm ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Bedeutete das, dass er jetzt ein Zombie war?


	19. Konohagakure

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Hashirama sagte-"

„Es wird keine Allianz geben. Ihr werdet Konoha gehorchen. Und sage niemals wieder diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart!"

_Madara zu Ooniki Sandaime Tsuchikage in Naruto Bd 55, Kap. 562_

XxX

„_Madara, Völkermord ist keine Lösung. Wir können die Hyuuga nicht benutzen um ein Exempel zu statuieren, die Konsequenzen wären-"  
>„Eigentlich", unterbrach ihn Madara, „hatte ich an etwas ganz anderes gedacht. Aber deine Idee ist auch gut."<em>

XxX

Oktober 20

Madara befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Er war gestresst und wütend auf Hashirama, die Senju, die Uchiha, Hashirama, sich selbst, diese ganze verdammte Situation, ach ja, und auf Hashirama. Wie ein Tiger in einem Käfig schritt er vor seinem Zelt auf und ab, blieb stehen, schoss einen Todesblick auf den Falken, der auf einer Stange daneben hockte, und marschierte weiter auf der Stelle.

Aufgrund der vielen Nachrichten, die Uchiha und Senju hin und her schicken mussten, hatte Madara sich einen eigenen Botenfalken zugelegt. Er hatte das Tier selbst abgerichtet (eine Kleinigkeit für einen Sharingannutzer, dessen Spezialität es war Tiere zu kontrollieren). Haiko kannte den Weg zum Senju-Lager inzwischen auswendig und war sogar in der Lage es aus großer Höhe zu erkennen, selbst wenn es seinen Ort änderte. Aber der Vogel überbrachte nicht nur Nachrichten der Senju, nein, er wurde auch von diversen Teams seiner Uchiha benutzt, wenn diese ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatten.

Die Schriftrolle, die Haiko ihm an diesem Tag gebracht hatte, enthielt schlechte Neuigkeiten. Anscheinend hatte einer seiner Leute durch Zufall von einem Waffenhändler, der es vom Freund seiner Cousine hatte, welche eine Bekannte im Rotlichtviertel hatte, gewisse Dinge über die Senju gehört. Dinge wie zum Beispiel geheime Verhandlungen.

Offensichtlich planten die Senju, sich mit dem Hyuuga-Clan zu verbünden.

Das war aus vier Gründen problematisch.  
>Erstens: Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Sieg über die Clans Takara, Maina und Zurumi und dem Versagen des Shichibi war kein anderer Krieg mehr in Sicht. Es gab absolut keinen Grund für ein weiteres Bündnis.<p>

Zweitens: Uchiha und Senju waren die beiden stärksten Clans überhaupt auf der ganzen Welt. Selbst wenn es Krieg gegeben hätte, so hatten sie gar keine Verwendung für noch mehr Ninja.

Drittens: Es waren die _Hyuuga_. Hyuuga besaßen ein sehr starkes Doujutsu. Natürlich nicht so stark wie das Sharingan. Es half ihnen nicht Illusionen zu durchschauen oder Künste zu kopieren. Dafür konnten sie jedoch durch feste Materie hindurchsehen und sogar Dinge erkennen, die sich hinter ihnen befanden. Es war praktisch unmöglich ihnen zu entgehen oder sie zu überraschen. Man nehme dazu noch ihren ungewöhnlichen und verheerenden Nahkampfstil und sie waren eine echte Bedrohung. Die Uchiha hatten sich noch immer nicht ganz von den letzten Kriegen erholt. Sie waren den Senju bereits jetzt zahlenmäßig unterlegen.

Was ihn zum vierten Punkt führte: Die Allianz, die Senju den Hyuuga angeboten hatte, war ungleich eines einfachen Waffenstillstandes oder auch nur einem vorläufigen Bündnisses zum Abwehren einer vorübergehenden Gefahr. Nein, es waren dieselben Bedingungen, die auch zwischen Uchiha und Senju herrschten.

Für Madara sah das verdammt noch mal nach einer Verschwörung aus.

Nun war der Uchiha- Anführer in einem Zwiespalt. Denn in weniger als zwanzig Minuten begann das monatliche Treffen mit seinem Senju – und er überlegte hin und her und wieder zurück, ob er die Sache ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Denn wenn er es tat und es war eine Verschwörung, wäre er die Chance los seinen Clan angemessen auf einen Überraschungsangriff vorzubereiten. Sprach er es aber nicht an und seine Informationen waren falsch oder unvollständig, könnte das zu unbegründeten Spannungen und Misstrauen zwischen ihnen führen, was Madara vollkommen unnötigerweise dazu verleiten könnte, einen gewissen Senju umzubringen. Nur so als Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Da war sie also wieder, die Sache mit dem Vertrauen. Madara _wollte_ Hashirama vertrauen – er wollte es wirklich! Aber dieser verdammte Bastard machte es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht.

Als Hashirama schließlich das Lager betrat, froh und munter und sich keiner Schuld bewusst (so wie immer eben) beschloss Madara, erst einmal still zu sein und seinen Senju genau zu beobachten. Ohne sich sein Misstrauen anmerken zu lassen bat er den Anführer in sein Zelt, in dem eine seiner Cousinen vierten oder fünften Grades bereits den Tee zubereitete. Hashirama begrüßte ihn wie immer und nachdem die Kunoichi gegangen war, begannen sie ihr monatliches Ritual, ebenfalls wie immer. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich in einer Partie Shogi miteinander maßen, eine Angewohnheit, die sich über die Zeit ihrer schrägen Freundschaft immer wieder gefestigt hatte. Madara ließ Hashirama unauffällig gewinnen um zu sehen wie er reagierte. Sein Senju lachte laut auf und klatschte in die Hände, freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Ungewollt musste Madara ebenfalls lächeln. Er hatte bisher kein einziges Anzeichen entdeckt, dass Hashirama irgendeine Art von schlechtem Gewissen plagte. Also entweder war er ein wirklich guter Schauspieler – oder er wusste vielleicht gar nichts von den Plänen seines eigenen Clans? Normalerweise hätte der Uchiha das für unmöglich gehalten, aber nach den Erfahrungen, die er mit seiner eigenen 'Familie' gemacht hatte, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Trotzdem beobachtete er Hashirama weiter als sie ihren Tee tranken, bevor der Senju eine Schriftrolle hervorholte und seinen eigenen Papierkram entsiegelte. Schnell waren beide wieder in der Routine Missionen zu vergleichen, neue Teamzusammenstellungen zu diskutieren und was sonst noch alles besprochen werden musste. Als sie zwei Stunden später auch damit fertig waren hatte Madara sich entspannt, bereits halb überzeugt davon, dass Hashirama keine geheime Übernahme plante. Das war bis...

„Da ist noch etwas, was ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde, Madara", sagte Hashirama, als der Uchiha gerade seine Schriftrollen versiegelte.

„Hn."

„Es gibt da ein paar Probleme mit dem Hyuuga Clan."  
>Hier merkte er auf. „Die Hyuuga?", sagte er langsam. „Was ist mit ihnen?"<br>Hashirama lächelte entschuldigend. „Sie scheinen sich... bedroht von unserer Allianz zu fühlen. Wollten sicher stellen, dass wir nicht auf einen Trip gehen die Welt zu beherrschen."  
>„Hn."<br>„Also haben wir ihnen einen Waffenstillstand angeboten, aber das hat ihnen nicht ausgereicht."  
>„Worauf willst du hinaus, Hashirama?"<br>„Die Hyuuga wollen eine Allianz. Sie wollen sich uns anschließen."  
>Madara schwieg kurz. „Uns?"<br>„Naja, genau genommen den Senju. Sie haben Angst ihr würdet ihre Augen stehlen wollen."

Der Uchiha runzelte die Stirn. „Und was hast du ihnen geantwortet?"  
>„Dass ich das erst mit dir besprechen muss natürlich."<p>

Für einen Moment schlug Madaras Herz schneller. Mit 'dir' besprechen, hatte sein Senju gesagt. Nicht 'mit deinem Clan'. Hashirama wusste, dass Madaras Interessen nicht immer unbedingt denen der Uchiha entsprachen. Trotzdem wartete er bei dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit auf _sein_ Urteil allein. Das, mehr als alles andere, nahm die Last des Misstrauens von seinen Schultern.

„Vielen Dank, dass du meinen Rat hinzuziehst", sagte er und, weil ein Uchiha sich niemals bedankte, ließ es besonders sarkastisch klingen. „Hyuuga und Uchiha haben nicht gerade eine friedliche Vorgeschichte. Das Byakugan ist eine Art minderwertiger Abzweig des Sharingans, der sich vor einigen hundert Jahren von der Hauptlinie abgespalten hat. Diese Ninja sind altmodisch und viel zu fokussiert auf den Nahkampf. Es gibt eine gewisse Grenze wie weit man als Ninja kommen kann, ohne Nin- oder Genjutsu zu benutzen. Die Hyuuga sind viel zu stolz das einzusehen, aber sie sind definitiv kein gleichwertiger Partner, weder für die Uchiha noch für die Senju."

Hashirama verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du etwas in der Art sagen würdest." Er seufzte. „Schade, sie wären sicher nützlich gewesen."

Madara beobachte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, aber sein Senju schien dem nichts hinzuzufügen zu wollen.

„Das war alles?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ah... Ja, wieso?"  
>„Nun, normalerweise hängst du dich mehr in deine kleinen Friedensprojekte rein."<p>

Hashirama runzelte die Stirn. „Das mag sein, ja. Aber eine Allianz mit den Hyuuga ist mir ganz bestimmt keinen Streit mit den Uchiha wert."

Abrupt wandte Madara sich ihm wieder ganz zu. Langsam begann sich eine Idee in seinen Gedanken zu formen.

„Was wäre... Wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit geben würde?"

Hashirama faltete die Hände unter dem Kinn und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
>„Die Hyuuga glauben wir würden auf einen 'Weltherrschafts-Trip' gehen, sagst du. Dass sie nur die Senju wegen dieser Sache ansprechen, zeigt mir, dass sie unsere Clans entzweien wollen. Aber nicht etwa um das alte Kräftegleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, sondern um selbst an der Spitze zu sitzen. Sie werden nicht die Letzten sein, die das versuchen und ich fürchte, früher oder später wird es jemandem gelingen."<br>„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte Hashirama alarmiert.

„Senden wir eine... Warnung an die Welt. Eine Warnung, dass man so mit uns nicht umspringen kann."

„Madara, Völkermord ist keine Lösung. Wir können die Hyuuga nicht benutzen um ein Exempel zu statuieren, die Konsequenzen wären-"  
>„Eigentlich", unterbrach ihn Madara, „hatte ich an etwas ganz anderes gedacht. Aber deine Idee ist auch gut."<p>

Hashirama sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Der Uchiha seufzte und ließ sich dazu herab, ein wenig näher auszuführen.

„Angenommen wir würden Hyuuga mit in unseren kleinen Kreis holen. Andere Clans würden kommen, versuchen einen von uns abzuwerben. Stattdessen würden wir sie auf unsere Seite holen. Eine Ninjaallianz, wie die Welt sie noch nie gesehen hat. Hyuuga kann uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden, wenn sie nur ein Clan unter vielen sind. Uchiha und Senju, sozusagen als Gründungsmitglieder, hätten natürlich dennoch eine übergeordnete Machtposition. Diese Stellung zu akzeptieren wäre Bedingung zum Beitritt."

„Eine solche Allianz hätte absolute Macht", überlegte Hashirama laut. „Wir wären diejenigen die bestimmen, wer gegen wen Krieg führen darf. Wir würden die Welt beherrschen... Und die Einzigen, die stark genug wären sich uns in den Weg zu stellen, die anderen Ninjaclans... Die würden wir auf unsere Seite holen."  
>„Genau." Madara lächelte.<p>

Hashirama schien einen Moment über die Idee nachzudenken. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist zu viel Macht, Madara. Ich habe keinerlei Ambitionen die Welt zu beherrschen und ich weiß die hast du auch nicht, also warum schlägst du so etwas vor? Selbst wenn wir in der Lage wären eine solche Organisation frei von allem Übel zu halten... In dem Moment in dem wir beide nicht mehr existieren, wird jemand unseren Platz einnehmen, der diese Macht ausnutzen wird um sich selbst zu bereichern. Das können wir nicht zulassen."

„Warum nicht?", verlangte Madara zu wissen. „Überleg doch nur einmal, was das bedeuten würde. Unabhängig davon _wer_ an der Spitze steht, es geht doch darum, dass all diese Ninja zusammen arbeiten würden. Du sagst eine solche Allianz würde die Welt beherrschen, weil sie bestimmt wer gegen wen Krieg führen darf. Aber das ist nicht richtig. Es würde _keine Kriege mehr geben_. Krieg, das bedeutete doch zwei Ninjaclans, die auf Geheiß von alten Männern mit zu viel Geld und zu viel Zeit gegeneinander kämpfen. Aber wenn diese Clans nun zusammen arbeiten, wie soll es dann noch Krieg geben? Du sagst wer immer nach uns an der Spitze steht, würde diese Organisation zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen. Aber was ist denn der Unterschied dazu und zwischen dem, was die Feudalherren tun? Ninja wurden schon immer von aller Welt als Werkzeuge gesehen. Was wir nun aber tun können, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Werkzeuge sich nicht mehr gegenseitig bekriegen."

Hashirama biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weißt du... Es gäbe da _vielleicht_ eine Möglichkeit, wie das funktionieren könnte. Aber in dem großen Ausmaß... Wir könnten nie sicher gehen, dass ein Clan nicht die anderen verrät und es wird immer welche geben, die einen Groll auf den anderen hegen. Wir müssten sie zwingen wirklich eng zusammen zu arbeiten..."

„Also, was schlägst du vor?"

Hashirama grinste. „'Ziehen wir alle zusammen in ein Dorf und bilden eine große, glückliche Familie!'"

Madara starrte ihn an. Drei Sekunden. Vier. Fünf...

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich zitierst, Senju", grollte er schließlich.

Hashirama lachte laut. „Ich finde, es passt perfekt!"

„Sehr witzig. Wirklich, sehr witzig."

1. November 20

Die ganze Sache lief nicht unbedingt so, wie Madara sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mit seiner Erlaubnis hatte Hashirama die Verhandlungen mit den Hyuuga vorangetrieben. Hin und wieder kam es vor, dass eines ihrer Teams mit Ninjas eines anderen Clans ins Gehege kamen. Anstatt sie zu töten, wie sie es sonst getan hätten, bekamen diese Teams den Auftrag den Besiegten eine zweite Variante anzubieten – der Allianz beizutreten. Die beiden Taisho waren sich einig, dass sie keine größeren Clans darauf ansprechen wollten, bis sie eine Streitmacht beisammen hatten die groß genug wäre, sie auch gegen eine Verschwörung höheren Grades zu verteidigen. Das Ganze hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass die meisten Gruppen die sich ihnen anschlossen nicht viel mehr als die versprengten Überreste beinahe ausgestorbener Clans waren, teilweise sogar Einzelkämpfer und Söldner. Was alles wunderbar gewesen wäre, hätten sie nicht vereinbart, den Familien der Allianz ebenbürtige Rechte einzuräumen. Das festigte zwar die Stellungen der Uchiha und Senju, aber die Hyuuga regten sich ganz fürchterlich darüber auf mit den Yamanaka gleichgesetzt zu werden, denen sie zahlenmäßig mindestens fünf zu eins überlegen waren.

Das wiederum hatte in einem neuen Haufen Arbeit für sowohl Hashirama als auch Madara geendet. Schließlich machten sie einen ersten Gesetzesentwurf, nach dem weltliche Recht wie Steuerzahlungen, Besitz- und Territorialrecht nach Anzahl der Ninja des Clans berechnet wurden, während viele Dinge wie der Schutz des Eherechtes, medizinische Versorgung und Clangeheimnisse stark davon abhängig gemacht wurden, ob der Clan ein Kekkei Genkai besaß oder lediglich clanspezifische Jutsus.

Aber all das war nur Schall und Rauch, solange die Allianz ihren Mitgliedern nicht auch etwas zu bieten hatte. Was der Grund war, warum Madara und Hashirma nun in diesem Tal standen.

„Ein Ninjadorf", murmelte Madara und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde."

Aber im Grunde war es die perfekte Lösung für ihr derzeit größtes Problem. Sie hatten so viele einzelne Einheiten unter sich versammelt, dass es einfach nicht mehr möglich war sich untereinander abzusprechen. Selbst der Nutzen von Botenvögeln hatte seine Grenzen, ganz zu schweigen davon wie leicht sie abgefangen werden konnten. Wenn sie all diese Ninja dazu bringen wollten miteinander zu arbeiten, dann sollten sie sich besser daran gewöhnen, einander täglich zu sehen.

„Das haben wir alles der Zusammenarbeit zwischen unseren Clans zu verdanken", erwiderte Hashirama lächelnd.

„Eigenlob stinkt." Madara rümpfte die Nase. „Bist du sicher, dass das hier ein guter Ort ist? Wenn wir erst einmal angefangen haben, wird das Projekt nicht viel länger geheim bleiben."

„Das wird es ohnehin nicht. Ich habe schon alles mit dem Feudalherren des Feuerlandes abgesprochen. Die genauen Vertragsbedingungen werden wir später aushandeln, aber wir haben eine Menge Freiheit. Der Daimyo war absolut begeistert von der Vorstellung, seine eigene ganz persönliche Ninjarmee zu haben."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Sieh zu, dass du die Verhandlungen so lange wie möglich hinziehst. Ich will, dass dieses Dorf eine unabhängige, möglichst autarke Einheit ist bevor der feine Herr mitkriegt, dass wir nicht nur von ihm Aufträge entgegen nehmen."

Madara griff sich eine Schriftrolle von seinem Gürtel und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Darauf war eine Karte gezeichnet, wie ihr Dorf aussehen sollte. Mit derart vielen verschiedenen Talenten eröffneten sich ihnen vollkommen neue Möglichkeiten. Sie würden verschiedene Arten von Trainingsgebiete für die clanspezifischen Jutsus brauchen, Anbauflächen für Nahrungsmittel und Viehweiden, ein Bewässerungssystem, zahllose Häuser, Waffenschmieden, einen Markt, Schutzmauern und Siegelbarrieren und ein Krankenhaus. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Madara und Hashirama hatten sich entschieden, ihr Dorf nach dem Eichen-System aufzubauen. Die vielen verschiedenen Clans und Ninjas würden den tragenden Stamm des Baumes bilden. All die Gebäude und Vorrichtungen oberhalb der Erde sowie sämtliche Händler und zivile Dienstarbeiter aus den Ninjafamilien waren die Äste und Zweige des Baumes. Jeder Clan hatte seinen Nachwuchs, ihre Kinder, die die Blätter bildeten.

Senju sollte Verantwortung über die Präsentation des Dorfes übernehmen. Sie würden Delegationen zusammen stellen, Verhandlungen führen und sich allgemein um die diplomatische Seite des Unternehmens kümmern. Durch sie würde der Baum seine Früchte tragen.

Madara hatte an alldem kaum Interesse. Seine Bestimmung lag im Krieg, nicht in der Diplomatie und das wusste er auch. Nein, seine Uchiha und er, sie würden die Wurzeln des neuen Dorfes bilden.

Die Wurzeln waren das, was den ganzen Baum stützte und am Leben hielt. Sie hielten sich versteckt im Dunkeln, sie waren es, die sich die Hände schmutzig machten und den Baum mit all den Informationen versorgte, die er brauchte.

Das eigentliche Ninjadorf, der Ort, wo sich seine Kraft konzentrierte, lag deshalb unterirdisch. Madara hatte ein ganzes Labyrinth an Gängen und Räumen entworfen, extra dafür ausgelegt einen Eindringling zu verwirren (selbst ohne die Genjutsu, die er plante in den Wänden zu verankern.) Dieser Bereich würde die Geheimnisse des Dorfes enthalten. Forschungslaboratorien, Schutzbunker, Folter- und Verhörräume, Gefängnisse, Fluchtrouten, Ausbildungszentralen für besonders riskante oder moralisch fragwürdige Jutsus und vieles, vieles mehr.

Madaras Augen scannten die Karte während er beide Hände auf den Boden presste und sein Chakra hineinleitete, um seine Beschaffenheit zu überprüfen.

„Zu viel Sand", urteilte er schließlich. „Teile des Gebietes, das wir ausgesucht haben, ist nicht stark genug die Wurzeln zu stützen."

„Wie wäre es dann mit Flächenvergrößerung?", schlug Hashirama vor. „Wir können die Landschaft doch nach Belieben verändern."  
>Madara nickte. Er nahm einen kleinen Zweig vom Boden der mit Erde und Schlamm beschmutzt war und benutzte ihn, um eine gerade Linie durch die Karte zu ziehen.<p>

„Wenn wir den Stamm auf die rechte Seite verlagern und etwas zusammen ziehen, können wir einen doppelt so großen Teil der Wurzeln in diesem Bereich hier unterbringen", sagte er und deutete auf die abgegrenzte Fläche.

„Na dann mal los. Ich nehme Position an diesem Punkt im Nordwesten ein", meinte Hashirama und tippte auf die Karte. „Wenn du Nordost übernimmst, können wir eine gerade Mauer hochziehen. Ein Kilometer sollten genügen, oder?"

„Hn."

Die beiden Shinobi machten sich auf den Weg. Als Madara sicher war, dass sein Senju angekommen war, presste er seine Hände wieder auf den Boden und begann sein Chakra hineinzuleiten. Bald schön spürte er einen Zug in nordwestlicher Richtung und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen.

Beide Ninja benutzten ihr Erdjutsu im selben Moment. Ein dumpfes Grollen war zu hören. Vögel flogen panisch aus den Wipfeln der Bäume auf, als sich die Erde hob. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten die beiden Taisho die Erdkruste aufgebrochen und ein gutes Stück der Landschaft in die Höhe gehoben.

Nun standen sie gemeinsam am Rande der neuen Klippe und sahen auf den Wald darunter herab.

Hashirama klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Das ist jetzt dein Job, Madara."

Madara ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Rasend schnell formte er seine Fingerzeichen, führte Mittel- und Zeigefinger zu seinen Lippen, und blies einen gigantischen Feuerball auf den Wald herab.

Selbst Hashirama stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als die gesamte Landschaft in einem Flammenmeer versank. Er hatte Madara noch nie einen derart großen Feuerball machen sehen – das Ding war sicher einen ganzen Kilometer im Radius!

Zurückgedrängt von der Hitze beobachtete der Senju staunend, wie tausende von Quadratmeter Wald zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfielen. Hashirama _mochte_ Bäume, aber er versuchte es von der positiven Seite her zu sehen. Sobald die Erde etwas abgekühlt war sprangen die beiden Ninja von der Klippe herunter und benutzten weitere Erdjutsus, um die Asche auf den Gebieten zu verteilen, die sie später zum Anbau benutzen wollten. Es würde den Boden noch fruchtbarer machen.

„Jetzt bist du an der Reihe", meinte Madara, als sie auch damit fertig waren.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du den Untergrund nicht vorher festlegen willst?"  
>Der Uchiha schüttelte den Kopf. „Die wichtigsten Einheiten schaffe ich auch ohne deine Hilfe rechtzeitig und für die feineren Sachen will ich warten, bis alle eingezogen sind. Solange arbeite ich nur am Gefängnis und einigen Schutzbunkern, die ich auf diesem Plateau unterbringen kann. Am Ende baut jemand noch ein Haus, der Boden bricht unter ihm weg und er landet in einer Folterkammer. Nein, vorzugsweise soll niemand wissen was sich zwischen den Wurzeln befindet außer denjenigen, die dort unten arbeiten."<p>

„Okay, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann fange ich mal an!"

Hashirama schloss sein eigenes Fingerzeichen und auf sein Signal hin schossen ganze Gebäude wie aus dem Nichts aus der Erde. Ohne auch nur zu blinzeln beobachtete Madara, wie ein Bezirk nach dem anderen aus dem Boden gestampft wurde. Uchiha, Senju und Hyuuga waren beinahe gleich groß und jeweils von einer eigenen Schutzmauer umgeben. Alle Häuser hatten denselben Grundriss; es würde den Familien selbst obliegen, sie nach ihren Vorstellungen zu verändern oder zu ersetzen.

Dann kamen hunderte von kleinen Häusern für die niederen Familien, Abgrenzungen für die Weiden und Trainingsgründe. Schließlich erschuf Hashirama noch ein ausladenes Krankenhaus und setzte einen Regierungsturm in die Mitte. Er hoffte die Holzkonstruktionen bald durch echte Häuser ersetzten zu können, aber das würde Zeit brauchen.

„Puh", machte er schließlich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das war ganz schön anstrengend."  
>„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Hashirama. Mach mir bloß nicht schlapp." Madara öffnete eine weitere Schriftrolle und entsiegelte ein überdimensionales Tintenfass und ein Set mit Pinseln.<p>

„Genauso wie ich innerhalb weniger Minuten den gesamten Wald vernichtet habe, können auch deine Konstruktionen ganz leicht wieder zerstört werden. Also, an die Arbeit!"

Und was für eine Höllenarbeit das war. Selbst mit je zehn Schattendoppelgänger brauchten die beiden Ninja den ganzen restlichen Tag dafür von Haus zu Haus zu gehen und Siegel an die Wände zu malen, die die Häuser vor Feuer, Zerstörung und Abnutzung schützen würden. Hashirama hatte die Ninja ihrer Clans dazurufen wollen, aber Madara bestand darauf ein Siegelnetz durch das Dorf zu ziehen, das jedes einzelne Haus mit einer Art internen Alarmanlage ausstatten würde. So würden sie immer wissen, wenn jemand im Dorf (oberhalb der Foltereinheit, versteht sich) in tödlicher Gefahr war. Für den Fall das sich Verräter oder Spione in ihren Rängen oder den anderen Clans befanden, wollte er diese Aufgabe niemand anderem anvertrauen.

Und so standen zwei sehr erschöpfte, aber auch sehr zufriedene Ninja am Abend dieses Tages auf der hohen Klippe und blickten auf ein riesiges Dorf hinab.

„Wir brauchen einen Namen", stellte Hashirama schließlich nach einigen Minuten friedlichen Schweigens fest.

„Ja, den brauchen wir wohl", murmelte Madara.

„Ich dachte an Shinrin no mura oder Shinrinjugakure."

Madara schnaubte verächtlich. „Dorf der Wälder? Dorf versteckt unter den Bäumen? Ist das dein Ernst?" Er sah sich demonstrativ um. „Ist das nicht ein wenig zu offensichtlich?"

Hashirama rollte mit den Augen. „Aber das Dorf ist strukturiert wie ein Baum und es liegt in den Wäldern. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so als würde der Name die Position verraten. Das ganze Land ist voller Bäume."

„Denk doch mal praktisch, Hashirama. Ein Name, das ist etwas, was die Leute zusammenschweißt. Es soll die Moral der Ninja erhöhen. Wir brauchen ein Symbol, das zu dem Namen des Dorf passt. Ein Symbol, dass sie stets sichtbar am Körper tragen können, das in ihre Waffen eingraviert wird, auf Kleidungsstücken und dergleichen. Und ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich renne ungern mit einem Baum auf meiner Front rum."

„Ja, das könnte etwas seltsam aussehen... Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Madara ließ seinen Blick erneut über das Dorf schweifen. Er nahm sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, schob in Gedanken Wörter hin und her, bis...

„Konohagakure. Das Dorf versteckt unter den Blättern." Er sah seinen Freund an. „Das wäre ein guter Name."

Auch Hashirama ließ seinen Blick über das Dorf gleiten. Schließlich nickte er. „Also ist es Konohagakure."

13. November 20

Geboren aus einer trivialen Idee begann Konohagakure zu wachsen und zu gedeihen. Mehr und mehr Familien und Clans schlossen sich dem Dorf an und mehr und mehr Familien und Clans fühlten sich bedroht von ihnen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, der neuen Supermacht jetzt noch etwas entgegenzusetzen, waren die Biju. Dreimal wurde Konoha gänzlich zerstört. In jedem Fall erkannten die Uchiha die Gefahr rechtzeitig und evakuierten die kampfunfähigen Bewohner durch die unteren Tunnel. Mit der Kraft von Madaras Mangekyou gelang es, die Biju zu versiegeln und das meiste Unheil abzuwehren. Doch bald begannen sich neue Oppositionen zu bilden Iwa, Kiri und Sunagakure waren die Ersten, aber bald schon schien jedes Land sein eigenes Ninjadorf haben zu wollen. Viele waren klein, unorganisiert, mehr vorübergehende Siedlungen als richtige Dörfer. Aber Madaras und Hashiramas gemeinsamer Traum von einer vereinten Ninjagemeinschaft schien gescheitert zu sein. Aber trotz aller Probleme hätten die beiden Clanführer gemeinsam vielleicht noch eine Lösung finden können. Seite an Seite zu kämpfen hatte ein festes Band zwischen ihnen geknüpft. Mit dem Verrat seines eigenen Clans noch frisch im Gedächtnis und all jeden Familienmitgliedern die er wirklich liebte tot, glaubte Madara, dass seine letzte kostbare Bindung durch nichts und niemanden gebrochen werden konnte. Wie sehr er sich doch irrte.

Alles begann auf Tobiramas Siegesfeier. So oft gab es Verluste und Rückschläge, dass die Konoha-nin sich über jeden Anlass zu feiern freuten. Heute war das Tobiramas Sieg über den Sanbi, welcher nun in einem Riesenshuriken versiegelt war. Die Party fand in einem großen Zelt statt, der Sake floss in Strömen und die Musik dröhnte so laut, dass Madara die Ohren davon weh taten. Er hätte sich liebend gern davon geschlichen, aber als Co-Leader des Dorfes wäre das niemals unbemerkt geblieben. Also stand er am Rande gegen eine der Zeltstangen gelehnt, einen beinahe unberührten Becher Sake in der Hand und beobachtete die Menge mit wachsamen roten Augen.

„Warum so trübsinnig?", fragte Hashirama lachend und kam zu ihm herüber. „Du könntest auch mal lächeln, das würde dich nicht umbringen."

„Verzeih mir, dass ich etwas in Gedanken versunken bin", erwiderte er triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Ich lasse mir ungern die Gehirnzellen von zu viel Lärm und Alkohol abtöten."

„Ach komm, das ist Tobiramas großer Tag."  
>„Du hast es erfasst."<p>

Hashirama öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder als ihm einfiel, wie sehr Madara seinen Bruder verabscheute. Es war wohl wirklich etwas viel von ihm verlangt, auf einer Feier zu dessen Ehren fröhlich zu sein.

Auf der Suche nach etwas Ablenkung ließ der Senju seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Eine kleine, rothaarige Kunoichi in einem feinen Kimono sah zu ihm herüber und lächelte. Verhalten lächelte Hashirama zurück und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Madara nach kurzem Schweigen.

Hashirama schreckte auf. „Was?"

Der Uchiha runzelte die Stirn und aus irgendeinem Grund schrumpfte Hashirama unter seinem Blick zusammen.

„Diese Frau. Ich habe dich mit ihr in letzter Zeit öfters im Dorf gesehen."

„Oh, das... Das ist Uzumaki Mito. Eine... Eine Diplomatin vom Dorf Uzushiogakure. Wie führen... Verhandlungen, ja genau."

Madara sah ihn ungläubig an. „Hashirama... Hast du mich gerade _angelogen?"_

Der Senju geriet ins Schwitzen. „Was? Nein, das würde ich doch niemals tun!"

„Hashirama", diesmal war es ein tiefes Grollen, „glaubst du ich, von allen Leuten, erkenne nicht wenn mich jemand _anlügt!?"_

Hashirama hatte ihn noch nie angelogen. _Noch nie_. Und bei einem hochrangigen Ninja wie ihm hieß das etwas!

Der Uchiha wandte sich scheinbar desinteressiert ab. „Wenn du mit ihr schläfst, kannst du mir das ruhig sagen."  
>Hashirama wurde sofort knallrot. „Was – nein! So ist das nicht!"<p>

Ein weiterer scharfer Blick.

„Ich – Ich find sie ganz nett, okay? Ist doch nichts dabei."

„Ganz nett." Madara schnaubte. „Wer's glaubt."

Hashirama öffnete erneut den Mund um sich zu verteidigen, nicht verstehend warum er überhaupt das Bedürfnis verspürte das zu tun, aber Madara wechselte bereits das Thema.

„Dein Privatleben geht mich nichts an, Senju. Aber wenn sie aus einem anderen Dorf stammt, solltest du in Erwägung ziehen was passiert, wenn deine Verhandlungen misslingen."

„Von wegen", murmelte Hashirama so leise, dass Madara ihn fast nicht hörte, „du nennst mich doch nur 'Senju' wenn dir was nicht passt."

„Bitte?", machte Madara gereizt. „Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?"

„Ach nichts...!" Kurzes Schweigen. „Du könntest echt eine Frau gebrauchen."

Manchmal fragte sich Madara wirklich, warum er zuließ, dass jemand so mit ihm redete.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Senju. Oder hast du vergessen, wie dein letzter Versuch mich zu verkuppeln ausgegangen ist?", meinte er schneidend. „Noch so ein dummer Spruch und es ist _dein_ Kopf der hier bald durch die Luft segelt."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, aber Hashirama rührte sich dennoch nicht vom Fleck.

Madara nippte an seinem Sake und meinte wie beiläufig: „Ich muss die große Siegesrede verpasst haben. Wie genau hat Tobirama es geschafft den Sanbi zu versiegeln?"  
>„Nun, er hat..." Hashirama stockte, dann lachte er auf. „Haha, so genau weiß ich das selbst nicht! Aber ich werde es ganz sicher rauskriegen. Es wird unglaublich vorteilhaft für das Dorf sein, wenn du nicht mehr der Einzige bist, der diese Biester kontrollieren kann."<p>

„Ja, nicht wahr...", machte Madara nichtssagend. „Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Er stieß sich von der Zeltstange ab und stellte seinen Becher auf dem nächsten Tisch ab. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Genieß du weiter die Feier und deine bezaubernde Gesellschaft."

„Was – wo willst du denn hin?"

Aber Madara hatte das Zelt bereits verlassen.

„Sowas..", murmelte Hashirama als er ihm hinterher sah. Doch in diesem Moment kam die rothaarige Schönheit vorbei.

„Hey Mito-san, warte mal!"

Uzumaki Mito drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um schon vergaß der Senju Madaras seltsames Verhalten.

20. November 20

Madara beobachtete ruhig das Schlachtfeld, in das sich Konohagakure mal wieder verwandelt hatte. Lava ergoss sich über die Landschaft als der riesenhafte Yonbi auf sie eindrosch. Auf der Klippe die das Dorf begrenzte war Madara weitestgehend sicher und konnte unbehelligt beobachten, wie die Ninja seiner neuen Heimat abgeschlachtet wurden. Hashirama hielt sich gut gegen das Monster. Aber die Biju waren eine Masse an Chakra, sie konnten nicht getötet werden. Ohne das Mangekyou gab es keine Chance das Biest ohne Opfer zu versiegeln.

Madara könnte ihn aufhalten. In der Tat wäre es ein Leichtes, Takigakures Angriff abzuwehren. Er müsste nicht einmal seine Position verlassen. Ein einziger Blick würde genügen.

Doch er tat nichts. Er wartete ab.

Dann betrat Tobirama das Schlachtfeld. Obwohl der Kampf am anderen Ende des Dorfes stattfand, konnte Madara jedes einzelne Detail erkennen. Gemeinsam zwangen die Brüder das Monster in die Knie, aber selbst das würde nichts bringen wenn nicht - da!

Madara riss die Augen auf und lehnte sich vor, bis er fast von der Klippe stürzte. Das konnte nicht sein! Es war unmöglich, es war -

„Verfluchte Scheiße, Senju", murmelte Madara und schloss ein Fingerzeichen. „Was hast du getan?"

Flammen wirbelten auf als Madara in seinem Shunshin verschwand.

„Du bist ein toter Mann, Senju Tobirama."

~*~ Dreißig Minuten später ~*~

„_Es ist eine Weile her, Bruder."_

_Izuna lächelte leicht und ließ seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. Eine sanfte Brise ließ sein Haar im Wind wehen als er sich zu Boden setzte und die Beine über den Rand der Klippe schwang. Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und nach einem Moment des Zögerns setzte sich Madara zu ihm. Für einen Moment saßen die beiden Brüder nur so da und genossen den Geruch des Salzwassers, das Schreien der Möwen und das Rascheln der Blätter im Wald hinter ihnen._

„_Dieses Bild", flüsterte Izuna, „es ist wie... ein Spiegel deiner Seele, nicht wahr? Tsukoyomi ist dafür gedacht den Feind in Alpträumen und Folter zu fangen. Aber du schaffst es selbst daraus Frieden zu schaffen."_

„_Es ist das einzige Genjutsu, das stark genug ist dich zu halten", erwiderte Madara. Er war noch immer vorsichtig, alarmiert. Erlaubte sich nicht loszulassen, obwohl die Gefühle unter seiner Oberfläche nur so brodelten. Es erschien ihm wie Ewigkeiten seit Izuna gestorben war. Da war so vieles was er ihm noch sagen wollte. Aber konnte er sich das überhaupt erlauben? Tsukoyomi war die einzige Möglichkeit Izuna aufzuhalten ohne ihn wirklich zu verletzen._

„_Genau das ist es, Madara. Um Frieden zu schaffen... Muss man bereit sein, Blutvergießen in Kauf zu nehmen." Er deutete auf das Meer, dessen Wasser tiefrot, fast schwarz war. Das Rot des Himmels spiegelte sich in ihm zusammen mit dem blassen Mond. Ja, es war ein perfektes Bild von einem friedlichen Strand, doch die Farben stimmten nicht. Das Meer bestand aus Blut und die Bäume waren schwarz und tot. Daran konnte nicht einmal Madara etwas ändern._

„_Das ist es doch, was dieses Bild zeigt, nicht wahr? Das ist, wie es in deiner Seele aussieht."_

„_Izuna..." Madaras Stimme zitterte leicht. Er hatte nun keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass dies sein Bruder war. „Ich hätte ihn damals sterben lassen sollen. Du weißt nicht wie Leid mir das tut...! Was er dir angetan hat ist-"  
>„Shh." Izuna hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Es ist okay, Nii-san. Immerhin hatte ich so die Chance dich noch einmal zu sehen."<em>

„_Er hat dich dazu gebracht mich_ anzugreifen,_ Izuna! Niemand, _niemand_ sollte sich jemals zwischen und stellen dürfen!"_

„_Er glaubte du hättest die Allianz verraten, weil du offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über da warst als der Yonbi angriff und nichts unternommen hast."_

„_Unsinn! Tobirama sucht schon seit Ewigkeiten nach einem Vorwand mich loszuwerden. Er hasst mich, er hasst alle Uchiha. Aber ich werde dem ein Ende setzen. Ich werde herausfinden wie sein Jutsu funktioniert, dieses... Edo Tensei und ich werde herausfinden wie man es auflöst. Mir ist egal wie lange ich ihn dafür foltern muss. Ich werde dich von seinem Einfluss befreien und er wird es bereuen, dich jemals angerührt zu haben!"_

_Izuna sah ihn nur stumm an._

_Madara hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bemüht seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten._

„_Weißt du, als ich gegen Senju Tobirama gekämpft habe... Das war nichts Persönliches", meinte Izuna schließlich und wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Ich wollte einfach nur einen großen Fisch mitnehmen bevor ich selber gehen muss, verstehst du? Stattdessen hat mein Opfer dir geholfen, die größte Ninjaallianz der Welt aufzubauen. Das ist okay. Mehr hätte ich mir doch gar nicht wünschen können. Wenn du glaubst, dass du deinen Plan auf diese Weise vollenden kannst, dann tu es. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst." Der junge Uchiha stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Hosen. Er warf einen beinahe wehmütigen Blick zurück auf die See._

„_Selbst wenn du dafür das Meer in Blut tränken musst."_

21. November 20

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Müde schloss Hashirama die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Er hatte den Regierungsturm notdürftig wieder aufgebaut, bis sie die Schäden im Dorf beseitigt hatten und klar wurde, wie viel davon sie würden neu errichten müssen. Wieder einmal.

„Ja, ich denke es gibt viel zu tun", murmelte er. „Wie liefen die Verhandlungen mit Iwagakure?"

Madara schnaubte. „Iwa weigert sich, sich Konoha unterzuordnen. Das macht ein Bündnis unmöglich wenn wir unseren Status beibehalten wollen."  
>Hashirama runzelte die Stirn. „Iwa ist ein Ninjadorf genau wie unseres... Ich hatte ihnen bereits zugesichert-"<br>„Ist es nicht. Sie sind weitaus schwächer als wir, haben weniger wertvolle Blutlinien, nicht einen einzigen Biju... Sie sind ein _Nichts_ gegen uns."

„Ich hoffe das hast du ihnen nicht so gesagt, Madara. Die dürften ganz schön angefressen sein. Das wird die Diplomatie mit ihnen nicht gerade leichter machen. Da sind schon genug Dörfer die es auf uns abgesehen haben."  
>„Ich hatte keine Zeit für nutzlose Verhandlungen, Hashirama! Als ich erfuhr, dass das Dorf von Taki angegriffen wird, bin ich sofort zurückgekehrt."<p>

„Ja, das wäre der nächste Punkt." Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum mein Bruder im Koma liegt und mit dem Tod ringt? Schon wieder?"  
>„Das war nicht-"<br>„Ich erkenne die Effekte von Tsukoyomi, Madara. Ich meine, was zum Teufel soll das? Ich wollte als Erstes mit dir darüber reden, aber die Sache ist durchgesickert und du machst dich nicht gerade beliebt damit."

Madaras zu Fäusten geballte Hände bebten vor Wut.

„Du hast es doch gesehen. Du warst dort!"

„Ich..." Hashirama stockte und setzte neu an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gesehen habe. Für mich sah es so aus als wärst du in einer Genjutsuschlacht verwickelt mit... Mit deinem Bruder, Izuna-san. Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht sein kann und Tobirama lag bereits leblos daneben also... was ist denn passiert, Madara?"

„Warum fragst du das nicht deinen Bruder?", fauchte Madara mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen. „Der wäre bestimmt begeistert dir alles zu erklären!" Madara wandte sich ab und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Hashirama sprang auf und rief ihm hinterher, aber der Uchiha beachtete ihn nicht und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Das war mal wieder so _typisch_ Hashirama. Dieser gottverdammte Bastard Tobirama wagte es die Totenruhe seines Bruders zu stören und ihn zu benutzen um Madara anzugreifen, aber Hashirama stellte sich trotzdem sofort auf seine Seite. Oh, er hätte ihn töten sollen, er hätte ihn sowas von töten sollen...

„Noch nicht", murmelte er, mehr um sich selbst zu ermahnen. Wenn er Tobirama tötete, egal aus welchen Grund, würde Konoha das als Verrat ansehen. Er befand sich ohnehin schon auf dünnem Eis. Wenn er diese Linie überschritt konnte er dem Dorf genauso gut sofort den Rücken kehren. Aber das konnte er nicht. Konoha war ein fester Bestandteil seines Plans und er hatte Izuna versprochen, dass er die Sache durchzog. Tobirama würde warten müssen.

„Bald", flüsterte er in die Leere hinein. „Bald schon ist es so weit."


	20. Alte Schlachten

„_Nebenbei, ihr Jungs lagt richtig mich auszuwählen... Ich bin stark. Da ist ein großer Unterschied in Kampferfahrung zwischen dir und mir. Wenn ich dein Stirnband so betrachte... Dann erinnert mich das an den ersten Konoha-nin gegen den ich kämpfte. Das war der Shodaime Hokage!"_

Kakuzu zu Kakashi in Naruto Bd 37, Kap 336

XxX

Winter 20

„Hashirama!"

Madara riss die Tür auf und erstarrte. Hashirama saß auf seinem Bett, den Oberkörper entblößt. Neben ihm hockte Tobirama, der gerade dabei war den neuen Verband festzuziehen. Die Bandagen bedeckten den halben Torso des Senju. In einer Schale neben ihm lagen blutbefleckte Tücher.

Als Tobirama ihn erkannte sprang er auf, sofort erfüllt von eisigem Zorn.

„Uchiha!", zischte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Verschwinde von hier!"

„Es ist okay, Tobirama..."  
>„Nein, ist es verdammt noch mal nicht!"<p>

Madara ließ sich keine seiner wahren Gedanken anmerken, als er sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was ist los, Senju? Hast du Angst ich könnte die Schwäche deines Bruders ausnutzen um ihm ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen?"

Tobiramas Blick sagte ihm eindeutig, dass das genau das war, was er dachte.

„Tobirama, bitte", sagte Hashirama, aber es klang mehr nach einem Befehl. „Ich habe noch etwas mit Madara-san zu besprechen. Kannst du uns für einen Moment allein lassen?"

Für einen Augenblick schien der jüngere Bruder ernsthaft zu überlegen sich zu widersetzen. Schließlich aber schnaubte er nur.

„Ich warte draußen. Eine falsche Bewegung von dir, Uchiha, und du bist tot!"

Madara würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, als er an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihm und wandte sich wieder dem Taisho zu.

„Die Situation gerät langsam außer Kontrolle", stellte er fest.

Hashirama seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich überlege mir etwas wegen Tobirama. Aber es würde wirklich helfen, wenn du nicht ständig Streit mit ihm suchen würdest."

„Red keinen Unsinn. Tobirama ist das reinste Kind, um ihn bin ich nicht besorgt. Aber das ist jetzt schon das dritte Attentatsversuch auf dich und so wie es aussieht hätte dieser dich beinahe erwischt."

„Bist du deswegen hier?" Hashirama lächelte schelmisch, während er sein Oberteil wieder anlegte. „Hast du etwa die Neuigkeiten gehört und warst besorgt um mich?"

Madara wurde nicht rot. Er war ein Uchiha, Uchiha wurden nicht rot. Er wurde nicht rot, verdammt!

„Ich bin nicht besorgt", erwiderte er aggressiv. „Ich bin scheiße nochmal verdammt wütend!" Madara packte ihn beim Kragen und zog den Senju zu sich heran. „Wenn jemand dich tötet, dann bin das verdammt noch mal ich, kapiert!? Wage es nicht dich von jemand anderen umbringen zu lassen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

„O-Okay", meinte Hashirama etwas verwirrt und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich seh zu das du der Erste bist den ich rufe, wenn ich alt und krank auf meinem Sterbebett liege und mich nach Erlösung sehne. Ich schwör's."

„Verdammt sollst du sein..." Langsam ließ Madara Hashirama wieder los. „Also, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich glaube, die Angreifer kamen aus Takigakure. Oder wurde zumindest von ihnen beauftragt. Fünf sind tot, den sechsten konnte ich gefangen nehmen. Taki fürchtet wohl unsere Rache nachdem sie mit der Attacke des Yonbi gescheitert sind. Sie haben mich vermutlich im Visier weil ich das Gesicht des Dorfes bin. Aber nach Konoha hat sich noch keiner getraut und alle drei Attentate geschahen bisher auf offiziellen Missionen wenn ich von Unterstützung abgeschnitten war. Das heißt, dass wir keinen Maulwurf haben dürften. Du solltest trotzdem aufpassen falls du das Dorf mal offiziell verlässt. Sie könnten es genauso auf dich abgesehen haben."

„Hn. Ich komme bestens zurecht. Aber selbst wenn, für Konoha bist du bereits der unangefochtene Anführer des Dorfes. Vermutlich wissen die Idioten gar nichts von mir."

Hashirama biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick an. „Red keinen Unsinn. Du leitest das Dorf genauso an wie ich."

Madara runzelte die Stirn. „Was, glaubst du ich nehm es dir übel, dass du den ganzen Ruhm erntest?"

Unsicher sah Hashirama auf. „Tust du nicht?"

Der Uchiha schnaubte verächtlich. „Sei nicht albern, Senju."

„Aber... naja, ich könnte es verstehen. An deiner Stelle wäre ich vermutlich ziemlich neidisch."

„Du überschätzt dich selbst. Feuer, Blut und Chaos... Damit kenne ich mich aus. Ich habe bestimmt keine Lust mich mit all den Clanführern und Feudalherren herumzuschlagen. Vermutlich würde mir da irgendwann der Kragen platzen und ich würde ein riesiges Massaker veranstalten. Also nein danke, ich will deinen Job ganz bestimmt nicht habe. Ich bin vollkommen zufrieden damit im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Das ist es schließlich, was ein Ninja tut. Das Einzige was für mich zählt ist mein Clan. Also solange du nicht vorhast Tobirama als Nachfolger einzusetzen, habe ich nichts einzusetzen gegen die Art, wie dieses Dorf geführt wird."

„Uh... sicher." Hashirama lächelte nervös.

Etwas an diesem Lächeln machte Madara stutzig, aber bevor er nachhaken konnte meinte sein Senju:  
>„Ich bin froh das zu hören. Ich meine ich weiß, dass Diplomatie nicht dein Ding ist, aber ich dachte du würdest vielleicht gern mehr... Kontrolle haben."<p>

Madara lächelte sein boshaftestes Lächeln. „Hashirama, ich kontrolliere die Stärksten unter den Ninjaeinheiten. Ich habe Kontrolle über alle Einsätze rund um die Sicherheit des Dorfes und der Kriegsführung. Und ich will ja nicht arrogant wirken, aber ich kontrolliere _dich._ Du machst lediglich die ganze langweilige Arbeit für mich."

Hashiramas Lächeln gefror. „Ich glaube, wir beide haben sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten davon, wessen Arbeit die Wichtigere ist."

„Zweifellos."

Der Senju erhob sich. „Tja, wenn das so ist... Dann brauche ich wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben, ich würde dich ausnutzen."

„Du benutzt mich genauso wie ich dich benutze... Denn das ist was wir sind, Hashirama. Werkzeuge. Dafür sind wir geschaffen worden." Madara wandte sich ab. „Sieh zu das du bald wieder in Top Form bist. Wir müssen die Situation in Taki so schnell wie möglich erledigen", meinte er, ein Hand bereits an der Tür.

„Sicher... Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich schicke einen professionellen Medic-nin hier herauf. Dein Bruder hat doch keine Ahnung was er tut. Außerdem habe ich... noch etwas zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Madara das Zimmer. Er trat auf den Flur hinaus, drehte sich noch einmal um – und formte dann das Fingerzeichen für Shunshin no Jutsu.

In Konohas Gefängnis wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Niemand wagte es Hand an seinen Senju zu legen!

Mit kaum nennenswerter Zeitverzögerung erschien Madara vor dem verborgenen Eingang zum Tunnelsystem. Sobald er drinnen war verbeugten sich zwei maskierte Wachen vor ihm.

„Bringt den gefangenen Attentäter in Kammer 03", befahl er barsch.

„Zu Befehl, Taisho-sama."

Einer der beiden Ninja eilte davon während der andere weiter Wache schob. Madara setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er in Kammer 03 ankam. Der Raum lag in einem abgeschotteten Bereich des Labyrinths mit geräuschundurchlässigen Wänden und diversen Vorrichtungen, die Madara seine Arbeit erleichtern würden.

Bald schon kam der maskierte Ninja zurück. Über seine Schulter hatte er einen jungen Mann, fast noch ein Teenager geworfen. Auf Madaras Befehl hin schnallte er den Betäubten auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes fest und reichte ihm dann ein winziges Papiertütchen.

„Danke. Du kannst gehen", sagte Madara. Der Maskierte verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

Madara trat zu der Liege. Auf dem Tisch daneben lagen diverse Utensilien bereit: Messer in verschiedenen Formen und Größen, Spritzen, Lederriemen und in einer Ecke stand ein Ofen bereit in dem man Metall heiß machen konnte.

Der Uchiha strich leicht mit den Fingern über die Ansammlung von Messern. Genau was er jetzt brauchte. Er nahm das Papier in die Hand und hielt das darin enthaltene Riechsalz unter die Nase des Betäubten.

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen schlug der Junge die Augen auf. Sie waren leuchtend grün und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Haar. Er konnte kaum mehr als fünfzehn Jahre alt sein. Hatte Hashirama ihn deshalb verschont? Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Kinder gehabt.

„Was – Wo, wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in der Hölle", flüsterte Madara. „Und die einzige Möglichkeit hier wieder heraus zu kommen... Ist mir zu sagen, was ich hören will." Er nahm eines der Messer zur Hand und strich beinahe liebevoll über die Klinge. „Fangen wir einfach an... Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Junge presste die Lippen zusammen.

Madara lächelte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er das tun würde.

Die Klinge fuhr herab und der Junge schrie vor Schmerz auf. Madara hatte sie glatt durch seinen Handrücken gestochen.

„Oh, war das zu schnell? Entschuldige, ich sollte dir mehr Zeit zum Antworten lassen..." Der Uchiha grinste noch breiter und setzte die Klinge diesmal auf dem entblößten Oberkörper des Jungen an. Langsam, fast zärtlich führte er die Klinge über seine Haut und begann ein bizarres Muster hinein zu ritzen. Nicht besonders tief, nur gerade so das es weh tat.

„Auf-Aufhören!", schluchzte der Junge nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten, aber Madara machte einfach weiter. Er wurde kreativer mit seinen Mustern, fuhr die alten nach, grub sie immer tiefer in das Fleisch des Jungen ein. Das würde ein paar interessante Narben ergeben... Wenn der Junge überleben sollte.

„Kakuzu! Mein Name ist Kakuzu!"

Beinahe enttäuscht hielt Madara für einen Moment inne. „Na, das war doch gar nicht so schwer. Wer hat dich denn hergeschickt, Kakuzu?"

„Ich... Ich bin ein Taki-nin..."

„Und warum schickt Taki einen so unerfahrenen Ninja wie dich?"

„Es gab nicht genug Freiwillige! Ich brauchte das Geld, was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"  
>„Geld?" Madara lachte auf. „Du hast es für Geld getan?"<p>

Verwirrt und ängstlich sah Kakuzu zu dem Älteren auf und nickte.

„Von allen Dingen... zwischen all der Bosheit und dem Egoismus in dieser Welt... Hach, es tut beinahe gut zu wissen, dass es noch so einfach Gemüter wie dich gibt", meinte Madara und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Geld... Ja, das ist tatsächlich eine Konstante, auf die man sich verlassen kann, schätze ich."

„Sie... verstehen...?"

„Natürlich verstehe ich. Jeder Mensch hat seine Laster. Es ist nichts falsch daran nach mehr Geld zu streben. Manche Leute brauchen das."

Kakuzu entspannte sich ein klein wenig, war aber immer noch alarmiert. „Es... beruhigt mich, wenn ich Geld zählen kann. Je länger desto besser. Man braucht nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es lenkt einen ab... von den Bildern."

„Ja, ich weiß genau was du meinst", murmelte Madara. „Ganz ehrlich, es kümmert mich nicht, was du zu sagen hast. Ich weiß warum Taki dich geschickt hat und es ist vergebens. Wir werden mit allem umgehen können was diese Idioten uns schicken. Im Grunde könnte ich dich sogar freilassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird aus dir in Zukunft mal ein tüchtiger Geschäftspartner? Aber ich habe auch ein paar Dinge, von denen ich mich gern ablenken will. Doch Blut und Folter... gehören nicht dazu." Madara hob erneut sein Messer und Kakuzus Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

„Sie sind die Ablenkung."

Frühling 21

Es war eine stürmische Nacht. Der Regen peitschte gegen die Fenster und der Wind heulte in den Straßen.

Madara kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er saß vor dem Kamin über einem Haufen Papierkram, ganz konzentriert auf seine Arbeit.

Mit Konoha lief es gut. Die Spannungen zwischen den Dörfern begannen langsam abzuklingen und es war jetzt fast vier Monate seit dem letzten Großangriff her. Sie hatten ihre Position gefestigt.

Jedenfalls war es das, was alle glaubten.

Doch Madara ließ sich nicht täuschen. Es war sein Ziel gewesen die ewigen Kriege der Ninja zu stoppen indem er eine Macht erschuf, die sie alle kontrollierte. Aber anstatt sich ihnen anzuschließen hatten die Ninja ihre eigenen Dörfer gegründet. Und wie schnell das alles geschehen war! Es war gerade mal ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit sie Konohas Grundstein gelegt hatten. Madara hatte den Krieg nicht beendet. Er hatte ihn lediglich auf ein neues Level erhoben. Das war nicht, was er sich unter diesem Projekt vorgestellt hatte.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass alle Anderen es einfach zu akzeptieren schienen. Sie waren zufrieden damit sich mit den anderen Dörfern zu vergleichen, sich aufzuplustern und zu prahlen, dass sie die Besten seien. Aber Konoha hatte nicht einfach nur das beste Ninjadorf, sondern das _einzige_ sein sollen. Wenn Madara nichts unternahm würden die Kriege einfach weiter gehen. Nur dass es diesmal ganze Dörfer waren, die versuchten einander auszulöschen, nicht einzelne Clans. Aber niemand wollte ihm auch nur zuhören, wenn er seine Warnungen aussprach. Ja, es stimmte das in dieser Größenordnung insgesamt mehr Leute starben als früher – aber die Uchiha gehörten nur selten dazu, waren sie doch einer der stärksten Clans. Sie fühlten sich sicher innerhalb des Dorfes und waren doch gleichzeitig besorgt um ihre Integrität, sollten sie auf Madaras Rat hören. Auch Hashirama hatte sich strikt geweigert, den einzig vernünftigen Ausweg aus der Situation zu nehmen – all die anderen Dörfer zu zerstören, bevor sie die Chance hatten sich richtig festzusetzen. Obwohl Madara mehr als bereit gewesen wäre, die Ninja aus Iwa, Kiri und den anderen zu verschonen, sie sogar in Konoha aufzunehmen, bestand Hashirama auf seiner wahnwitzigen Idee es sei jedem Menschen selbst überlassen, wem er sich anschließen wolle und sie dürften die Leute nicht dazu zwingen. Warum verstand er nicht, dass dies für den Frieden nun einmal manchmal nötig war?

Madara griff nach dem nächsten Missionsbericht und rieb sich gestresst die Schläfen. Was war dass denn für eine schlampige Arbeit? Diese Idioten sollten gefälligst die Namen der Teammitglieder oben auf ihren Berichten vermerken. Stattdessen war da nur ein sinnloses Gekritzel. InoShikaCho. Was zum Teufel sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten?

Ein Klopfen riss Madara aus seinen Gedanken. Zuerst glaubte er es wäre nur der Wind, aber es wiederholte sich gleich darauf.

Wer sollte denn bei diesem Dreckswetter den Weg durch den Uchiha-Komplex auf sich nehmen?

Leicht genervt stand Madara auf und ging zur Tür. Dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung in Form eines vollkommen durchnässten und ziemlich elendig aussehenden Senju.

„Hashirama", sagte Madara und ließ sich zur Abwechslung mal seine Verblüffung anmerken. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Hashirama trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah überall hin, nur nicht in Madaras Augen.

„Ich... ich hab Mist gebaut, Madara. Richtig großen Mist. Gott, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll..."

„Komm erst einmal rein", schlug Madara vor und trat zur Seite.

Hashirama sah sich nervös um, folgte ihm dann aber in die Wohnung.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte der Uchiha, als er die Tür schloss.

„Nein, es ist... Scheiße", brach er ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Madara ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und kam einen Moment später mit einem Handtuch aus dem Bad wieder.

„Jetzt werde erst mal die nassen Klamotten los. Du ruinierst mir den ganzen Boden."

Er hatte Hashirama selten so aufgelöst gesehen. Nein, eigentlich hatte er ihn _noch nie_ so aufgelöst erlebt. Was schon etwas heißen sollte bei all dem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten.

Anscheinend hatte sein Senju es nicht eilig mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Mit einem zittrigen 'Danke' nahm er das Handtuch entgegen und ließ sich von Madara ein paar trockene Sachen geben. Doch gerade als sich der Senju das Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen wollte, griff Madara nach seiner Hand und stoppte ihn.

Hashirama hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg verwirrt an.

Madara ließ ihn los und strich stattdessen mit den Fingern ganz leicht über Hashiramas entblößte Schultern.

„Du hast es immer noch", murmelte er. „Ich hätte gedacht du würdest es... ausbrennen."

Ein Hauch von Rosa legte sich über Hashiramas Wangen, als er eilig das Oberteil fallen ließ. Das rot-weiße Uchiha Symbol verschwand unter dem Stoff.

„Du bist... ein Freund. Der Einzige dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann, bei dem ich immer weiß woran ich bin... Ich denke, zum Teil hab ich das sogar damals schon gewusst." Jetzt sah er ihm doch in die Augen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Madara."

„Hn."

Madara musste zugeben, es war Musik in seinen Ohren das zu hören. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es ihm einfach machen würde.

„Worum geht es?"

„Es... Es geht um Mito. Uzumaki Mito."

Madaras Miene gefror sofort zu einer emotionslosen Maske.

Natürlich ging es um Mito. Was für verdammte Friedensverhandlungen waren das, die einen ganzen verschissenen Monat andauerten? Was für eine Diplomatie war das, die erforderte, dass eine mittelmäßige Kunoichi aus einem der schwächsten und kleinsten Dörfer überhaupt jede verdammte freie Minute des verfluchten Dorfoberhauptes in Anspruch nahm? Der Tag an dem diese kleine Hure wieder abgereist war, war der entspannteste in Madaras Leben seit der Gründung des Dorfes gewesen.

Gottverdammter Senju.

„Sie kam... Sie kam zu mir und war vollkommen aufgelöst..." Hashirma begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu schreiten. „Sie war verzweifelt, verstehst du? Ihr Dorf hat sie ausgeschickt mich zu töten..."

„Sie hat _was_?!"

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld! Sie wollte es nicht tun! Sie kam zu mir weil sie Hilfe brauchte. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie in dem Dorf irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht haben... Ich bin nicht sicher was, aber sie hat dieses riesige Siegel auf dem Bauch, Madara, und es ist eine tickende Zeitbombe! Die haben ihr gesagt sie solle in meiner Nähe bleiben und das es sich von selbst lösen würde, sie müsste nur sicher stellen, dass ich dann in der Nähe wäre. Aber jetzt ist sie hier und Uzushiogakure behauptet sie wäre entführt worden. Wenn ich sage wir schicken sie zurück lassen sie das Siegel hochgehen und wenn ich sage sie bleibt ist das ein Kriegsgrund und sie lassen das Siegel erst recht hochgehen!"

„Töte sie", sagte Madara sofort. „Töte sie bevor das Ding hochgehen kann. Problem gelöst."

Hashirama warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das kann ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich wollte. Dieses Ding ist nicht nur irgendein Siegel, Madara. Ich hab es untersucht. Diese Typen haben sie zu einem verdammten Jinchuuriki gemacht."

Madara spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Jinchuuriki. Ein menschliches Gefäß für einen versiegelten Biju. Madara, als Besitzer des Mangekyous, war vermutlich der Einzige der in der Lage war, einen Biju in einem Gegenstand zu versiegeln. Doch es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten. Meist waren sie unsicher und gingen oft schief, aber man konnte das Risiko minimieren, wenn man statt einem Gegenstand eine Person benutzte... und das Ganze durch ein Menschenopfer katalysierte. Wenn dieses Siegel gelöst wurde, würde nicht nur Mito sterben, sondern auch jeder in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie einen rasenden Biju mitten im Dorf hätten. Schon wieder.

„Ich kann mir das Siegel einmal ansehen", meinte Madara schließlich widerstrebend. „Es sollte möglich sein, den Biju lange genug zu betäuben um das Siegel auszuwechseln."

Hashirama atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke! Danke, Madara, das werd ich dir nie-"

„Halt die Klappe, Senju."

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich Madara Uchiha im Senju-Komplex blicken ließ. In der Tat war es so selten, dass sich alle Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten als er durch die Straßen schritt. Er konnte darüber nur die Augen rollen – wäre er nicht so konzentriert gewesen seine Umgebung genaustens zu beobachten. (Nein, er war _nicht_ paranoid. Der halbe Senju-Clan wünschte sich seinen Kopf, da war er sich sicher.)

Die Tatsache, dass Hashirama ihn nicht eskortierte, machte die Sache sogar noch seltsamer. Natürlich hatten die beiden viel miteinander zu tun, aber das waren geschäftliche Dinge die im Regierungsturm oder, wenn es um brisantere Dinge ging, im Untergrund abgehandelt wurden. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen Uchiha und Senju, dass Angehörige des jeweils anderen Clans im eigenen Komplex nichts zu suchen hatten. Normalerweise hätte Madara sich auch daran gehalten, trotz all der Vorzüge bezüglich Informationen sammeln die es bot, den Feind in seinem eigenen Revier zu beobachten – aber wir schweifen ab.

Der Grund warum Madara sich heute hierher bemühen musste war, dass beim letzten Großangriff auf Konoha ein Teil des Untergrundes eingestürzt war – und dabei der einzige voll ausgestattete Siegelraum draufgegangen war. Der Uchiha hatte sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Das einzige Siegel, das so kompliziert und gefährlich war, dass es eine besondere Ausstattung benötigten bei gleichzeitig sehr hohem Nutzen, war das zum Versiegeln eines Biju. Dabei konnte Madara einfach sein Mangekyou benutzen um das Biest unter seine Kontrolle und dazu zu bringen, sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig dem Siegel zu fügen.

Nun befand sich eine tickende Zeitbombe in Form von Uzumaki Mito im Dorf. Madara war es gelungen das Siegel zu entschärfen, aber er hatte sich mehr Zeit dafür genommen als eigentlich notwendig. So hatte er Gelegenheit die Machart des Siegels zu untersuchen und ein paar... eigene kleine Veränderungen vorzunehmen.

Nun befand er sich auf dem Rückweg durch das Dorf. Missmutig und mit den Gedanken noch immer bei Hashirama und seiner Geliebten lief er durch den Senju-Komplex, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken fing er das Geschoss mit einer Hand ab – und blinzelte leicht überrascht, als er den bunten Ball sah. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Junge. Er war vielleicht drei, höchstens vier Jahre alt mit zerzaustem schwarzen Haar, dunklen Augen und blasser Haut. Das Kind trug ein einfaches braunes Shirt auf dessen Ärmeln das Senju-Wappen gestickt war und ein paar Hosen, die vielleicht einmal weiß gewesen waren.

Der kleine Junge grinste Madara breit an ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von Angst vor seinen roten Augen zu zeigen.

„Kannich wieder haben?", fragte er und streckte einen Arm aus.

Madaras Blick wanderte langsam von dem Kleinkind zu dem Ball in seiner Hand und dann hinüber zu einem kleinen Spielplatz auf der anderen Seite der Straße, wo eine Gruppe Kinder darauf zu warten schien, dass ihr Spiel weiter gehen konnte.

„Pass auf wo du hinschießt", sagte er leise, bevor er dem Kind seinen Ball zurück gab.

Der Junge nickte eifrig, griff sich den Ball und rannte zu den anderen Kindern zurück.

Madara sah ihm hinterher und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er es mit einem Mal nicht mehr so eilig, den Senju-Komplex zu verlassen. Im Gegenteil. Nachdem er fast zwei Minuten bewegungslos auf der Straße gestanden hatte, ging er langsam zum Spielplatz herüber. Er hielt sich im Schatten der Bäume als er die Kinder beobachtete. Wie friedlich sie doch waren. Wie glücklich und ausgelassen. Wenigstens das hatte Konoha gebracht.

Immer wieder glitt Madaras Blick zu dem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen ohne das er wusste warum. Als das Kind einen Ball einmal nicht erwischte, zu Boden fiel und sich das Knie aufschlug, zuckte Madara sogar leicht zusammen. Mit einer unerklärlichen Nervosität beobachtete er, wie der Junge zu einer der Bänke am Rand des Platzes hinüber lief. Er weinte oder schrie nicht, sondern ließ sich ruhig und mit einem beinahe stolzen Grinsen von einer Frau auf der Bank verarzten, die ihn dann kurz umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Mit Mühe gelang es Madara, sich von dem Bild abzuwenden. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass dieser Junge wie ein Uchiha aussah. Das schwarze Haar, die dunklen Augen, die blasse Haut... aber auch im Senju-Clan hatten viele dunkle Haare und Augen und natürlich waren Kinder nicht so oft draußen und weniger von der Sonne gebräunt, richtig? Der Junge trug die Kleidung der Senju, lebte offensichtlich in einer Familie der Senju in deren Viertel – auch wenn diese Frau dort drüben ihm kein Stück ähnlich sah.

Der Junge konnte unmöglich ein Uchiha sein. Es wurden keine Kinder vermisst in ihrem Clan und selbst wenn würde Hashirama doch nie zulassen, dass ein entführtes Uchiha-Kind gleich nebenan aufwuchs. Das wäre nicht nur ein persönlicher Verrat und ein Vertragsbruch, sondern auch unheimlich dumm.

Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass das Kind ein Mischling war. Aber es war zu alt, es hätte zu einer Zeit gezeugt werden müssen, in der die Spannungen zwischen Uchiha und Senju noch zu hoch waren. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch vor der Gründung Konohas.

Nein, es war unmöglich, dass der Junge ein Uchiha war. Unmöglich.

Und doch bekam Madara diese Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war als erinnerten sie ihn an jemanden – doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht an _wen_.

Sommer 21

„Erklär mir doch bitte noch einmal, warum ich das tun muss", meinte Madara genervt.

Hashirama seufzte. „Der Feudalherr des Feuerlandes hat herausgefunden, dass wir dem Land des Tigers bei diesem Aufstand geholfen haben. Er hat sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt von wegen die Aktion sei von ihm nicht abgesegnet worden."  
>„Also hast du ihm gesagt, dass Konohagakure eine unabhängige Einheit ist?"<p>

„Ja, das habe ich. War nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er es erfährt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er ein Problem damit hat das wir anderen Ländern helfen, soll er doch versuchen uns zu verjagen."

„Nicht sehr diplomatisch", kommentierte Madara trocken.

„Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag und er ging mir wirklich auf die Nerven", gab der Senju zu. „Ich hab ihm zwar gesagt wir würden nichts unternehmen was dem Land des Feuers schaden könnte, aber die Nachricht das er keinen Einfluss über uns hat der über finanzielle Unterstützung hinausgeht, hat ihn schwer getroffen. Beim letzten Treffen fing er an rumzubrüllen woher ich denn überhaupt das Recht nähme solche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich als Co-Leader des Dorfes alles Recht der Welt dazu habe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Daimyo gar nicht wusste, dass Konoha zwei Anführer hat und ist jetzt furchtbar beleidigt, dass er dir nie vorgestellt wurde."

„Ist das dein Ernst, Senju? Du schleppst mich zu nem beschissenen _Vorstellungsgespräch?_"

„Der Daimyo mag ein großes Kind sein, aber wenn Konoha sein eigenes Land verrät, wirft das kein gutes Licht auf das Dorf. Tu mir den Gefallen und spiel einfach mit, ja?"

Für eine Erwiderung blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit denn die beiden Taisho hatten das Ende des Flures erreicht. Hashirama öffnete die Tür zum Audienzsaal, wo der Feudalherr des Feuerlandes bereits auf seinem Diwan auf sie wartete.

„Senju Hashirama und Uchiha Madara, Anführer des Dorfes Konohagakure", kündigte ein Diener sie an, bevor er sich verneigte und sich rückwärts entfernte.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit", knurrte der Daimyo, ein mickriger kleiner Mann mit Schnauzbart. „Uchiha Madara. Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört. Dachte immer die Uchiha wäre so schrecklich stolz. Es hat mich gewundert zu hören, dass sie sich Senju unterordnen."  
>„Mit Verlaub, aber das ist nicht der Fall", meinte Madara kühl. Er mochte keinen großen Wert auf Höflichkeiten am Hof legen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er keine Manieren kannte. „Uchiha und Senju haben Konoha zusammen gegründet und sind einander in allen Punkten ebenbürtig."<p>

„Und doch lerne ich Sie erst jetzt kennen. Woran liegt das denn, hm?"

Hashirama öffnete bereits den Mund um zu antworten, aber der Daimyo schnitt ihm mit einer unwirschen Geste das Wort ab. „Ich will wissen, was er zu sagen hat!"

Selbst Madara war von dieser Frechheit für eine Sekunde überwältigt. „Hashirama hat volle Entscheidungsgewalt in allen diplomatischen Angelegenheiten. Meine Aufgabe ist es dagegen, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Dorf stets bestens auf den Kriegszustand vorbereitet ist. Es liegt nahe, das Konohas Verbündete mich nicht allzu häufig zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Aber ein Ninjadorf kann doch nicht zwei Anführer haben!" meinte der Daimyo aufgebracht. „Was wäre denn das für eine Regierung? Einer muss immer das letzte Wort haben. Einer muss die endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Die rechte Hand kann nicht unabhängig von der linken arbeiten, ohne das das Hirn ihr sagt was sie zu tun hat."

Madara hob eine Augenbraue. „Bisher hat das ganz gut funktioniert."

„Ach, tatsächlich? Wie oft wurde das Dorf seit seiner Gründung denn schon angegriffen? Fünf mal? Zehn? Wie viele dieser Angriffe hätten mit einem Präventivschlag verhindert werden können?"

„Es ist meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass alle diplomatischen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft werden, bevor wir in den Krieg ziehen", warf Hashirama ein. „Das war die Abmachung. Ja, es kam bereits öfter zum Krieg, aber Madaras Vorbereitungen haben dafür gesorgt, dass es stets nur wenige Opfer gab. Der Schaden war hauptsächlich sachlicher Natur."

„Ach, und wer darf dafür bezahlen, dass ihr das Dorf alle paar Wochen wieder aufbauen müsst? Das geht alles auf die Kosten des Feuerlandes, nur weil Konoha sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob es Krieg oder Frieden spielen will. Entweder Sie, Senju, tragen endlich die Folgen ihrer Handlungen selber und lernen aus Ihren Fehlern – oder Sie, Uchiha, setzten sich endlich auf ganzer Ebene mit Konohas Feinden auseinander. Das Dorf braucht einen alleinigen Anführer! Und bis es den hat seht ihr nicht eine Münze von mir."


	21. Shodaime Hokage

„_Nachdem ein Uchiha die Erfahrung trägt von großem Verlust und Verzweiflung, entwickelt sich ein spezielles Chakra in seinem Gehirn, das sich auf den Sehnerv überträgt. So entstehen die Augen, die die eigenen Gefühle widerspiegeln. Das Sharingan. Das Sharingan spiegelt die Gefühle und Qualen eines Uchiha wider und macht ihn stärker, zusammen mit seinem Hass. Das macht die Uchiha anfällig. Fast jeder unter ihnen, der einmal große Gefühle miterlebt hat, wird danach von der Dunkelheit ergriffen und wird böse. Je länger sie in dieser Dunkelheit verweilen, desto stärker werden ihre Augen. Es wird unmöglich sie von diesem Pfad abzulenken, wie in Madaras Fall."_

Tobirama zu Sasuke in Naruto Bd.63, Kap.619, S.18,19

XxX

„_Madara", seufzte Izuna, „du bist der stärkste Ninja dem ich je begegnet bin. Und deine Augen sind unvorstellbar mächtig. Aber wenn dein eigenes Mangekyou dich in ein Genjutsu zieht und mich herbeiruft – glaub mir, dann brauchst du Hilfe!"_

_Abrupt blieb Madara stehen. „Ich spreche nicht mit Halluzinationen."_

„_Genau genommen sprichst du mit dir selbst. Aber das ist okay. Zumindest hilft es dir beim Nachdenken."_

XxX

03. August 21

„Tja, also... da sind wir nun", meinte Hashirama trübe.

„Ja, da sind wir", murmelte Madara ebenfalls ohne Begeisterung.

Die beiden Anführer saßen sich gegenüber an Hashiramas Schreibtisch im Regierungsturm. Einen Monat war es jetzt her, seit sie vom Daimyo zurückgekommen waren. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatten das Dorf zu einer autarken Einheit zu machen, langsam ging ihnen das Geld aus. Ein Beschluss musste her.

„Vielleicht... machen wir eine Liste... oder so? Mit Pros und Kontras?", schlug der Senju zögernd vor  
>„Sei nicht albern, Hashirama. Wir sind doch keine Kleinkinder."<p>

„Also was dann?"

„...hn."

Schweigen. Die Atmosphäre wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Wir... Wir müssten ja vielleicht gar nichts ändern", meinte Hashirama nach einer Weile. „Das ist doch ohnehin nur eine Formalität. Ein Titel auf dem Papier, nichts weiter."

Doch Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hier geht es um viel mehr als nur einen Titel." Er lehnte sich zurück und massierte sich gestresst den Nasenrücken. „Das was wir haben... Das ist einmalig, Hashirama. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keine zwei Ninja, die so zusammen arbeiten können wie wir. Wenn sich einer von uns über den anderen stellt, ist das endgültig. Es wird den Kurs dieses Dorfes bestimmen. Wenn ich den Posten nehme werde ich alles tun, um Konoha zu einer Alleinmacht zu machen – und ich werde meinen Nachfolger so auswählen, dass er diesen Weg weiter gehen kann. Ich weiß, du würdest genau das Gegenteil tun, also lass uns doch ehrlich miteinander sein."

„Aber wäre es nicht möglich... sich sozusagen abzuwechseln? Wenn ich zum Beispiel die Position jetzt einnehme und dich als meinen Nachfolger bestimme-"

Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, als Madara heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.

„Wag es nicht, Senju!", fauchte er. „ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht als _zweiter_ in die Geschichte eingehen. Hier heißt es ganz oder gar nicht. Wenn Konoha ständig die Strategie zusammen mit dem Anführer wechselt, kommt es ja nie vom Fleck!"

„Wir könnten es mit einer Abstimmung versuchen..."  
>Der Uchiha lachte hohl auf. „Ich habe die letzten Monate mein Bestes gegeben diesen Leuten verborgen zu bleiben, glaubst du im Ernst das wäre eine faire Wahl?"<p>

„Madara, ich wollte nie-

„Das hast du aber, verdammt!"

Madara sprang auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu schreiten.  
>„Das alles führt doch zu nichts", meinte er frustriert. „Das Projekt Konohagakure ist fehlgeschlagen. Es sollte nie in diese Richtung gehen...!"<p>

„Aber was ist denn falsch an der Richtung, die es jetzt nimmt? Ist es so schwer daran zu glauben, dass die Menschen friedlich zusammen leben können?"  
>„Oh ja, das ist es!"<br>„Aber wieso? Bei uns hat es doch auch funktioniert."  
>„Hat es das?", fuhr Madara ihn scharf an. „Hat es das wirklich? Sieh wo uns unsere tolle Zusammenarbeit hingebracht hat: an den nächsten Scheideweg. Du oder ich, so war es schon immer. Wir konnten uns eine Zeit lang davor verstecken, aber es wird immer wieder darauf hinaus laufen. Du oder ich. Diplomatie oder Aufrüstung. Krieg oder Frieden. Es ist so einfach."<p>

Langsam stand Hashirama auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Mit ernster Miene legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich will, das Frieden zwischen uns ist, Madara."

„Tja, aber vielleicht will ich das nicht", flüsterte Madara. „Vielleicht sehne ich mich genau danach zurück."

Hashirama sah ihm prüfend in die roten Sharingan-Augen. Schließlich ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Madara. Ich kenne dich."  
>„Falsch", erwiderte er eisig und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du <em>glaubst<em> mich zu kennen. Aber in Wirklichkeit verstehst du gar nichts."

Nachdem Madara das Büro so schnell wieder verlassen hatte ohne das sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen waren, entschied Hashirama, ihm etwas Zeit für sich zu geben. Das Gespräch hatte auch an seinen Nerven gezerrt und so begab er sich in eines der Trainingsgebiete um ein wenig seiner Spannungen abzulassen. Am Abend aß er mit Mito zusammen in der Stadt bevor er sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.

Da sein Haus im Zentrum des Senju-Komplexes lag, musste er den halben Bezirk durchqueren. Dabei kam er an einem Spielplatz vorbei auf dem ein paar kleine Kinder unter der Aufsicht ihrer Mütter im Sand spielten. Und dort am Rande, verborgen unter einem Genjutsu das Hashirama nur durchschaute weil er die Chakrasignatur so gut kannte, stand Madara.

Für einen Moment blieb Hashirama stocksteif stehen. Einige der Mütter sahen ihn und winkten ihm zu. Er grüßte zurück und tat so als wäre das der Grund, warum er angehalten hatte. Doch als sie die Blicke abwandten ging er so lässig wie möglich zu der Baumgruppe hinüber, wo sich Madara verbarg.

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie nur stumm so nebeneinander da. Schließlich sagte der Senju leise:

„Diese Kinder, Madara... Sie wären nie in der Lage so ausgelassen zu sein, wenn wir von einem Krieg in den nächsten ziehen würden."

„Diese Kinder vielleicht nicht", gab Madara zu. „Dafür aber Dutzende von Generationen nach ihnen. Selbst wenn du deinen Weg gehst, wirst du sie nicht beschützen können."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht allzu schnell erwachsen werden müssen. Konoha gibt ihnen eine Chance." Der Senju nickte zu zwei kleinen Mädchen auf der Schaukel hinüber. „Diese beiden da sind Waisen aus einem inzwischen beinahe ausgestorbenen Clan. Wenn unsere Leute sie nicht mitgenommen hätten, wären sie im Winter verhungert." Er zeigte auf drei Jungen, die sich eine Schlammschlacht lieferten. „Noch vor fünf Jahren wäre es das Schicksal dieser drei gewesen, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben bevor sie achtzehn werden. Der kleine Kohaku zum Beispiel will später mal Waffenschmied werden. Jetzt hat er die Chance dazu. Er kann sich dafür entscheiden, kein Ninja zu sein ohne im Clan als Verräter zu gelten." Hashirama nickte zu einem weiteren Kind hinüber. „Der dort vorn wurde mit einem schlechten Fuß geboren. Er kann nie wirklich erfolgreich als Ninja sein und bei dem ewigen Umherziehen wäre er früher der später auf der Strecke geblieben. Jetzt hat er eine echte Chance etwas aus sich zu machen. Diese Chance gibt ihnen Konoha. Wie kann man das einen Fehlschlag nennen?"

Wieder schwiegen sie für eine Weile. Hashirama begann gerade den neuen Frieden zwischen ihnen zu genießen, da nickte Madara zu einem kleinen Jungen hinüber, dem einzigen auf dem Platz, über den Hashirama kein Wort verloren hatte.

„Was ist mit ihm? Was für eine Chance hat er?"

„Oh, das..." Für einen Moment fehlten Hashirama die Worte. Doch dann schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und meinte betont ruhig: „Das ist Seijiko-sans kleiner Sohn, Kaname. Auch er wird sicher mal ein großartiger Ninja werden, ohne das er dafür mit sechs Jahren schon Leute umbringen muss."

Erstmals wandte Madara ihm nun den Kopf zu. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Warum so nervös, Senju?", fragte er stechend.

Hashirama geriet ins Schwitzen. Er war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen.

„Es... Es ist nichts. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst-"

„Lüg mich nicht an. Du verheimlichst mir etwas."

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt der Senju seinem Blick stand. Dann wandte sich Madara abrupt ab und verließ den Platz mit langen Schritten.

„Madara! Hey, Madara, warte mal!"

Doch Madaras Tempo hatte beinahe etwas von einer Flucht und Hashirama holte ihn erst ein, als sie den Senju-Komplex bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen. Madara!"

Wirbelnd fuhr der Uchiha herum. „Was verheimlichst du vor mir, Senju?", fragte er wütend. „Glaubst du ich bin blind? Glaubst du ich erkenne nicht, was hier läuft!?"

„Madara, das ist jetzt wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt. Mach doch daraus nicht so eine große Sache. Kaname ist glücklich hier-"  
>„Wie lange?! Wie lange hältst du ihn schon dort fest, Senju?! Das ist nicht nur Betrug, das ist Verrat! Ein klarer Vertragsbruch – kein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans darf ohne Zustimmung des Taisho auf Gebiet der Senju leben. Du wusstest das, du hast dem zugestimmt – und die ganze Zeit über hast du diesen Jungen geheim gehalten!"<br>„Madara-"  
>„Vergiss es! Du hast die Allianz zwischen unseren Clans in dem Moment gebrochen, in dem du sie unterschrieben hast. Du warst von Anfang an nichts als ein Heuchler. Wenn die Uchiha schon dir nicht vertrauen können, wie sollen sie dann je irgendeinem anderen Senju trauen? Wie sollten sie je unter dir arbeiten können wenn du sie hintergehst? Wie sollten sie je einem Nachfolger vertrauen können, den du auswählst? Solange die Senju in diesem Dorf sind, werden die Uchiha hier nie sicher sein."<br>„Jetzt hör mich doch erst einmal an!", rief Hashirama aus. Er wollte Madara packen, doch der riss sich sofort wieder los.

„Bitte, Madara, du weißt doch nicht was du da redest. Du bist aufgewühlt und wütend wegen der Wahl, die wir treffen müssen, aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass dich das so aus der Bahn wirft! Ja, Kaname ist ein Uchiha. Er kam zu uns noch bevor die Allianz geschlossen war. Das war gleich nach meinem ersten Versuch einen Waffenstillstand mit dir zu schließen. Wir haben ihn in den Armen seiner toten Mutter gefunden. Meine Leute wussten nicht was sie mit ihm machen sollten und haben ihn zu mir gebracht. Aber dann war auch schon wieder Krieg zwischen uns, da konnte ich ja wohl schlecht zu dir ins Lager kommen und ihn abliefern! Und später... später hing Seijiko-san so sehr an ihm. Sie hat schon einmal ein Kind verloren, ich konnte ihr nicht auch noch ein zweites wegnehmen. Es war doch auch für ihn das Beste."

Hashirama verstummte als er merkte, das Madara ihn überhaupt nicht mehr zuzuhören schien. Wie erstarrt stand er da auf der Straße, ein Ausdruck purer Fassungslosigkeit auf dem Gesicht.

„Madara... Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ganz langsam wandte Madara sich ihm zu. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und da war ein Flackern in ihnen, dass Hashirama kurzzeitig an seinem geistigen Zustand zweifeln ließ.

Und dann färbte sich der Himmel rot und die Welt zerfiel in tausend Scherben.

Madara fluchte leise vor sich hin. In aller Eile breitete er eine leere Schriftrolle auf dem Boden seiner Wohnung aus, zog rasch ein paar Linien darauf und fuhr fort Kleidung, Vorräte und Waffen mehr oder weniger unordentlich in das Lagersiegel zu werfen.

Er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Sein Leben lang hatte er alles für seinen Clan gegeben. Er hatte alles dafür gegeben sie vor den Senju zu beschützen. Aber Senju hatte sie hintergangen. Hashirama hatte ihre Gesetze mit Füßen getreten und auf ihre Traditionen gespuckt. Wie konnte er es _wagen_ Madaras Neffen zu entführen?

Er hatte Shinois Tod immer als eine Art Unfall angesehen. Das hatte er gemusst, andernfalls wäre es ihm nie möglich gewesen den Frieden mit den Senju zu schließen. Aber jetzt, wissend das sie Isamu die ganze Zeit über in ihrem Gewahrsam gehabt hatten... Es war, als hätte Hashirama mit eigenen Händen seine Schwester erwürgt.

Madara konnte keinen Tag länger hier bleiben.

Er wusste noch nicht genau was er tun würde. Weg von Konoha, das war sein einziger Gedanke. In ihm regten sich nicht einmal mehr Schuldgefühle, weil er seinen Clan im Stich ließ. Wer sich so bereitwillig zur Schlachtbank führen ließ, der hatte es nicht anders verdient. Wenn Hashirama, der ehrenhafteste Senju den es je gegeben hatte, nicht einmal vor den Kindern zurückschreckte – wie sollten die Uchiha dann jemals unter Konohas Politik bestehen?

Vielleicht wäre sein Senju Madara zuliebe zurück getreten, wenn er ihm gedroht hätte andernfalls das Dorf zu verlassen. Aber seit der Gründung des Dorfes hatte Hashirama die Organisation des alltäglichen Lebens übernommen. Die meisten Dorfbewohner kannten nur ihn und waren von seiner Politik geprägt. Selbst wenn Madara das Ruder noch versuchen würde herumzureißen, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen. Aber mit dem Wissen das er jetzt hatte, wusste er nicht einmal, ob er das noch wollte.

„Was tun Sie da?", riss eine hohe Stimme den Uchiha aus seinen Gedanken. „Warum kannich nich nach Hause?"

Langsam drehte Madara sich um. Isamu hockte in einer Ecke des Zimmers, die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme defensiv darum geschlungen. Man sah ihm an das er Angst hatte. Das war gut.

„Das ist nicht dein Zuhause", flüsterte er und hielt in seinem Tun inne. „Du bist kein Senju. Du bist ein Uchiha."

„Ich will nach Hause!", jammerte der kleine Junge. „Ich will zu meiner Kaa-san!"

„Deine Kaa-san ist tot", sagte Madara kalt.

Isamu riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Madara steckte sich die letzte Rolle ein und schnallte sich seinen Gunbai auf den Rücken.

„Komm jetzt. Wir gehen."

Er griff nach Isamus Arm, doch der Junge schrie laut und schlug nach ihm. Madara zuckte zurück, obwohl er gar nicht getroffen worden war.

Das würde schwerer werden als erwartet.

„Ich hab keine Zeit mich mit dir zu befassen. Du wirst mit mir kommen, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will zu-"

Bamm!

Mit kalten Augen sah Madara zu, wie das Kind in sich zusammensackte und dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das Genjutsu hatte seinen ganzen Körper kurzfristig paralysiert, doch seine Augen huschten noch immer panisch hin und her.

„Deine Mutter ist tot", flüsterte Madara, als er den Jungen aufhob.

Der Horror in den Augen des Kindes wurde noch deutlicher. Doch Madara lächelte nur kalt.

„Schon gut, Isamu-chan. Du hast ja noch mich."

06. August 21

„Gottverdammt, Hashirama! Weißt du eigentlich was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast?"

Hashirama blinzelte müde. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er das Gesicht über sich erkannte.

„Tobirama", murmelte er, „was ist passiert?"

„Toka und Hatsume haben dich auf der Straße gefunden. Du lagst einfach so da mit dem Gesicht im Dreck. Was ist los, hattest du einen Ohnmachtsanfall oder so?"

Rasch setzte sich Hashirama auf, bereute es aber sofort wieder. Die ganze Welt schwankte und sein Kopf pochte laut. Phantomschmerz jagte durch jedes einzelne seiner Glieder, in dem, das hätte er schwören können, noch vor einer Sekunde jeder einzelne Knochen gebrochen war.

„Madara!", keuchte er. „Wo ist Madara?"

„Madara?!", rief Tobirama wütend aus. „Warte – heißt das er hat dich angegriffen!?"

„Er hat mir bei dieser Sache geholfen... Dann hatten wir Streit... ich weiß gar nicht mehr was passiert ist. Aber wir müssen ihn finden, Tobirama!"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", knurrte sein kleiner Bruder. „Diesmal ist der Kerl zu weit gegangen."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Zaghaft wurde sie geöffnet und eine braunhaarige Frau in mittlerem Alter trat herein.

„Seijiko-san", sagte Hashirama leicht alarmiert. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Uh, es ist... Es ist bestimmt nichts aber... Naja, daheim sagten sie Ihr wärt im Krankenhaus also kam ich her und... Taisho-sama, ich kann Kaname-chan nirgendwo finden! Ich war mit ihm am Spielplatz und ich hab ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen – aber auf einmal war er weg! Ich habe schon alles abgesucht. Er ist nicht Zuhause und nicht bei seinen Freunden... Ich hab Euch am Platz bemerkt und dachte vielleicht habt Ihr ihn ja gesehen?"

Hashirama war ganz bleich geworden, als er diese Worte vernahm. Noch immer tat ihm alles weh von der eingebildeten Folter des Tsukuyomi, trotzdem schob er die Decke zurück und stand langsam auf. Madaras Attacken waren noch nie so hart gewesen. Gewöhnlich zeigte diese Welt einem seine schlimmsten Alpträume. Diesmal jedoch war es anders gewesen. Madara war dort gewesen und er hatte gelacht, als er Hashirama jeden einzelnen Knochen im Körper brach. Er hatte so viel Hass in ihm gesehen, so viel echte Mordlust... Ihn so zu erleben war sein bisher schlimmster Alptraum.

Und jetzt hatte Madara auch noch Seijikos Ziehsohn entführt. Hashirama wusste nicht wo das enden sollte, aber er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass am Ende nur noch einer von ihnen stehen würde.

„Wir müssen zum Uchiha-Komplex", sagte Hashirama und stützte sich auf seinem Bruder ab. „Schnell. Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, aber es ist bestimmt nichts Gutes."

07. August 21

„Das", sagte Izuna, „ist so falsch."

Madara fuhr herum. Für einen Moment verengte er die Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte seinen Bruder. Seine Haltung war lässig, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Augen – die Augen waren schwarz aber frei von Narben. Dennoch war seine Miene angespannt.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Madara misstrauisch.

Izuna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du's mir, Bruder. Du bist derjenige, der mich gerufen hat."

„Ich habe dich nicht gerufen", blockte Madara ab. „Geh, ich habe zu tun."

Sorgsam darauf achtend genug Zweige und Blätter umzuknicken um eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die deutlich genug war das selbst Zivilisten sie erkennen konnten, bahnte der Ninja sich seinen Weg durch den Wald.

„Oh doch, du hast mich gerufen", beharrte Izuna und folgte ihm. „Weil du mich brauchst. Das ist der Moment der Entscheidung, Madara. Und du weißt, welchen Weg du auch einschlägst, ich bin auf deiner Seite – aber lass Isamu-chan da raus!"

„Du bist tot", erinnerte ihn Madara. „Und das schon seit Jahren. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr."  
>„Madara", seufzte Izuna, „du bist der stärkste Ninja dem ich je begegnet bin. Und deine Augen sind unvorstellbar mächtig. Aber wenn dein eigenes Mangekyou dich in ein Genjutsu zieht und mich herbeiruft – glaub mir, dann brauchst du Hilfe!"<p>

Abrupt blieb Madara stehen. „Ich spreche nicht mit Halluzinationen."

„Genau genommen sprichst du mit dir selbst. Aber das ist okay. Zumindest hilft es dir beim Nachdenken."

Langsam drehte Madara sich nun doch zu Izuna um. Er wirkte so real. Als wäre er wirklich hier. Aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten – als er durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde – fühlte er nun keine Aufregung, kein Misstrauen. Er wusste, dass dieser Izuna nicht echt war. Nichts als eine Projektion seines Unterbewusstseins. Aber vielleicht hatte er recht. Es würde ihm gut tun seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Für diese Sache musste er sich sicher sein.

„Ich tue das nur für ihn", meinte er leise, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. „Isamu muss erfahren wer er ist. Er muss erfahren wer seine Eltern sind. Wenn ich nichts getan hätte, hätten sie es ihm auf ewig verschwiegen. Und er ist zu jung... Er ist zu jung um später mehr als ein paar vage Erinnerungen hieran zu haben. Er braucht etwas Bleibendes. Etwas, das ihn immer daran erinnert wer er ist."

„Du hast recht, er ist zu jung", meinte Izuna ernst. „Du kannst ihm das nicht antun."

„Ich tue ihm nichts an, was nicht jeder andere Junge im Uchiha-Clan auch durchmachen muss."

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass du dafür Leute umbringst."

Madara rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht real, Izuna."

„Für ihn ist es das."

„Aber ich kann nicht warten! Ich würde ja gern, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr! Hashirama wird sich inzwischen erholt haben. Sie werden nach mir suchen. Isamu muss das Sharingan erweckt haben bevor sie uns finden und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit ihn dazu zu bringen."

„Todesangst", vervollständigte Izuna seinen Gedanken. „Die erste Stufe des Sharingans. Eltern werfen dafür ihre Kinder ins Wasser. Nicht damit sie schwimmen lernen, sondern damit sie lernen, was Angst heißt. Dafür werden sie in brennenden Häusern eingesperrt und lebendig begraben. Wir beide haben diesen Test nie durchgemacht, weil wir unser Sharingan von allein erweckt haben bevor wir acht wurden. Aber du hast doch die Geschichten von den anderen Kindern gehört... und von Vater. Glaub mir, das ist nichts für Isamu-chan."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", murmelte Madara. „Vater hat den Test bestimmt zehn Mal gemacht, bevor seine Eltern ihn aufgegeben haben. Dreimal wäre er dabei fast gestorben. Aber ich habe nicht vor, Isamu irgendeiner Gefahr auszusetzen. Deswegen tue ich das alles ja. Heute abend werde ich die Tür in dem geheimen Haus der Ninneko nicht abschließen und ich werde hörbar das Haus verlassen. Isamu wird diesen Pfad finden und hinunter zum Dorf laufen. Dort wird man ihn aufnehmen, er wird wieder Hoffnung schöpfen... Dann ziehe ich ihn in ein Genjutsu und lasse ihn sehen, wie ich jeden einzelnen dieser lieben Dorfbewohner brutal ermorde. Ja, das wird traumatisch für ihn sein aber es ist nicht real. Er wird es vergessen, doch das Sharingan wird bleiben. Ich tue das, gerade _weil_ ich ihn keiner echten Gefahr aussetzen will."

„Und wenn er das Sharingan hat? Was dann? Er wird dich dafür hassen, Madara."

Madara schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Das tun doch ohnehin schon alle..."

„Lass ihn gehen", flüsterte Izuna in sein Ohr. „Komm in ein paar Jahren wieder. Wenn er bereit dafür ist."

Für einen Moment schwankte Madara hin und her. Er war an dem Haus angekommen in dem Isamu vermutlich trotzig sein Essen verschmähte, und hatte eine Hand schon am Türrahmen.

„Und was mache ich in der Zwischenzeit?", dachte er laut.

„Was immer du willst", antwortete Izuna. „Du bist jetzt frei, Nii-san. Dir wird nie wieder jemand sagen, was du zu tun hast."

„Hn", machte Madara und drehte sich um, „aber du musst zugeben-"  
>Er erstarrte. Die Lichtung vor ihm war vollkommen leer. Izuna war fort.<p>

„Hallo?"

Als Madara sich wieder umwandte sah der kleine Isamu ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich hab Durst."

Für einen Moment starrte der Uchiha das Kind einfach nur an. Schließlich öffnete er eine Siegelrolle und gab ihm eine Flasche Wasser. Isamu nahm sie und setzte sich auf die Türschwelle um zu trinken. Einem Impuls folgend ließ Madara sich neben ihm nieder.

„Du... willst wieder zurück nach Hause, nicht wahr, Isamu?", fragte er leise.

„Ich heiße Kaname", sagte Isamu stirnrunzelnd. „Und ich will zu meiner Kaa-san."

„Du gehörst dort nicht hin", flüsterte er. „Die Senju haben dich gestohlen. Dein richtiger Name ist Isamu."

„Wenn ich sag das ich dir glaub... Bringst du mich dann nach Hause?"

Madara blinzelte. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Mit einem Kleinkind konnte man nicht logisch argumentieren. Doch als er in diese unschuldigen kleinen Augen sah erinnerte er sich plötzlich, wie er Isamu das erste Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Izuna hatte recht. Er konnte ihm nichts antun.

Hoffnungslos ließ er die Schultern hängen. „Ja."

Der Junge grinste. „Dann darfst du mich Isamu nennen!"

Madara lächelte schwach. „Okay. Isamu..."

Anfang September 21

„Ist alles bereit? Hast du deinen Mantel? Und den Hut?", fragte Tobirama eifrig.

Hashirama wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er einfach die Klappe halten würde. Seine Kopfschmerzen, die ihn jetzt schon seit Wochen plagten, wurden nicht gerade besser dadurch, dass ihm sein Bruder ins Ohr schrie.

„Ja, ich habe alles", meinte er müde. „Obwohl mir schleierhaft ist wozu dieses alberne Outfit gut sein soll." Kritisch betrachtete er den rot-weißen Überwurf und dazu passenden Hut. Ein Hut! Welcher Ninja trug denn heutzutage (oder in irgendeiner anderen Zeit) Hüte!?

„Den Leuten wird es gefallen. Du bist jetzt der Hokage, da brauchst du was Ordentliches zum Anziehen, was dich von den anderen Ninja abhebt", meinte Tobirama überzeugt.

„Ja", meinte Hashirama gedehnt. „Hokage..."

Feuerschatten, das war die Bezeichnung, die er sich als offiziellen Titel für das Amt des Dorfanführers ausgesucht hatte. Es war ein Paradoxon. Schatten gegen Licht – Krieg gegen Frieden – der Wille des Feuers gegen das Chaos und Zerstörung der Feuerjutsus. Eben jene Jutsus, für die der Clan bekannt war, der den absoluten Gegensatz zu den Senju bildete. Hashirama bildete sich gern ein, dass Madara der Name gefallen hätte.

In fünf Minuten würde er vor das versammelte Dorf treten und seine Antrittsrede halten. Dann wäre er offiziell der alleinige Anführer des Dorfes.

„Weißt du", meinte sein Bruder beiläufig, als Hashirama sich die weiße Robe überwarf, „das wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Schlussstrich. Das Dorf wird dir heute alles glauben was du sagst. Sie werden dir in allem zustimmen."

Hashirama warf Tobirama einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich werde Madara-san nicht zum Nuke-nin erklären", sagte er fest. „Dazu gibt es absolut keinen Grund. Fang nicht wieder davon an."

„Keinen Grund?", wiederholte Tobirama ungläubig. „Wie wäre es mit Meuterei? Versuchter Mord – an dir, wohlgemerkt! Und oh, ach ja, was war da noch? Kindesentführung!"

Hashirama biss sich auf die Lippen. „Kaname-chan ist wohlbehalten wieder bei seiner Mutter zurück. Sie hat ihn gefunden wie er ziellos durchs Dorf wanderte. Es ist nicht einmal sicher, ob Madara überhaupt etwas damit zu tun hat. Der Junge könnte sich einfach verlaufen haben."

„Da erzählt er aber was anderes", knurrte Tobirama.

„Er ist knapp vier Jahre alt, Tobirama, was zählt schon seine Aussage? Und deinen angeblichen Mordversuch hab ich bereits als Trainingsunfall zu den Akten gelegt. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen."

„Nii-san, dieser Typ ist gefährlich und unberechenbar! Wie kannst du ihn immer noch in Schutz nehmen? Er hat Konoha verraten und ist einfach abgehauen! Seit Wochen haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Er nimmt sich eine Auszeit", erwiderte Hashirama müde. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon so oft geführt. „Madara-san wollte offensichtlich keinen Wettstreit um den Titel des Hokagen führen. Es ist sein gutes Recht und absolut verständlich, wenn er erst einmal Distanz wahren will. Ich werde weiter nach ihm suchen lassen damit er weiß, dass er jederzeit wieder zurück kommen kann."

„Du hörst dich an wie ein verliebter Teenager, der nicht glauben will, dass seine Geliebte mit nem' Anderen durchgebrannt ist", murmelte Tobirama.

„Was zum – jetzt hör aber auf, Tobirama!" Für einen Moment erschauderte Hashirama bei dem bloßen Gedanken was Madara tun würde, sollte er jemals von diesem Vergleich erfahren. Da gegen wären drei Tage Tsukuyomi der reinste Urlaub.

„Hashirama-san?"

Hashirama wandte sich um und sah eine rothaarige Kunoichi in einem Festtagskimono mit Blumenmuster in der Tür stehen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte sie und kam näher.

Unwillkürlich musste der Shinobi lächeln.

„Ja, ich komme sofort, Mito-san", sagte er. Am Rande seines Sichtfeldes rollte Tobirama mit den Augen und verschwand in einem Shunshin. Hashirama lächelte noch ein wenig breiter und beugte sich herab. Mito schlang sofort die Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich an ihn, als er sie zärtlich küsste.

Seit zehn Tagen gingen sie jetzt regelmäßig miteinander aus, lernten sich besser kennen und tauschten zaghafte Küsse. Es wäre die wunderschönste Zeit in seinem Leben gewesen, wäre da nicht der Druck um die baldige Zeremonie und die Sorgen um seinen besten Freund gewesen. Aber wenn er mit Mito zusammen war, konnte er all das zumindest für eine Zeit lang vergessen.

Die beiden Verliebten lösten sich voneinander. Mito gab ihm noch einen letzten frechen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn an den Händen nahm und zur Tür zog.

„Kommt schon, Hokage-sama", sagte sie neckisch. „Alle warten schon auf Euch."


	22. Angriff des Killer-Kyuubi

„_Wo auch immer ein Licht ist, da ist auch Schatten. Solange das Kozept der „Gewinner" besteht, wird es auch „Verlierer" geben. Er egoistische Wunsch, Frieden zu erhalten, verursachte nur weiteren Krieg und Hass wurde geboren um Liebe zu beschützen."_

Madara zu Obito in Naruto Bd.56, Kap.602, S.6

XxX

„_Selbstgespräche sind der erste Schritt zum Wahnsinn", verkündete Izuna grinsend. „Du hast soeben die zweite erreicht: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner neuen gespaltenen Persönlichkeit!"_

„_Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe gerade ein Monster erschaffen", erwiderte Madara sarkastisch._

XxX

Herbst 21

Hitomi hatte fürchterliche Angst. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie sich durch den Wald, doch jeder Ast schien sich in ihrem Kimono oder ihrem Haar zu verfangen, jede Wurzel brachte sie zum stolpern und jeder Fels war nur dafür da ihr den Weg zu versperren.

Hastig drehte sie sich immer wieder um, lauschte voller Furcht auf die Rufe ihrer Verfolger. Ihre Füße waren schon ganz wund vom Laufen. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Knie und Hände waren blutig aufgeschürft von den vielen Malen, da sie hingefallen war. Und dann plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes und ihre Flucht kam zu einem abrupten Ende. Sie stürzte zu Boden und landete auf allen Vieren.

Ihre Verfolger waren jetzt nahe. Sie konnte die Stimmen lauter werden hören.

Angstvoll wanderte ihr Blick nach oben.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und größer. Da stand ein Mann vor ihr. Er war blass, doch sein Haar war pechschwarz. Die Kleidung war dunkelblau und obwohl er keinen Schutzpanzer oder Weste trug, sah sie eine kleine runde Tasche an seinem Gürtel, wie sie nur Ninja für ihre Messer verwendeten. Doch was viel wichtiger war: Dieser Mann war nicht unter denen gewesen, die ihre Karawane angegriffen hatten.

Aber jegliche Hoffnung auf Hilfeleistung wurde je zunichte gemacht, als sie seine Augen erblickte.

Sie waren rot.

Kein normaler Mensch hatte rote Augen. Dieser Ninja musste ein Blutlinien-Nutzer sein.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie kroch rückwärts von ihm weg.

„B-Bitte tut mir nichts!", klagte sie und konnte nun ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich habe euch doch nichts getan!"

Aber der fremde Ninja reagierte ganz anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Er zog keine Waffe und griff sie auch nicht an. Natürlich reichte er ihr auch keine helfende Hand.

Stattdessen rollte er nur mit den Augen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Zivilisten", hörte sie ihn verächtlich murmeln, bevor er einfach an ihr vorbei ging.

Für zwei, drei Sekunden blieb Hitomi erstarrt dort liegen wo sie war. Dann wurden die Stimmen in der Ferne lauter und sie wusste, ihre Verfolger würden jeden Moment hier sein. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr länger vor ihnen davon zu laufen.

Aber sie hatte Kraft für ein paar letzte Schritte und so stürzte sie dem rotäugigen Shinobi hinterher. Es mochte sein, dass er ihr nicht helfen, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Aber wenigstens bestand bei ihm eine Chance, dass er sie nicht töten würde.

Zum Glück hatte der Fremde noch nicht diese Technik benutzt, mit der diese Leute sich so furchtbar schnell bewegen konnten. Es gelang ihr ihn einzuholen und in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Todesangst warf sie sich an ihn und umklammerte ihn von hinten.

„Bitte, bitte helft mir!", weinte sie. „Diese Ninja wollen mich töten!"

Der Fremde hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihr auszuweichen, doch nun blieb er stehen und starrte einen Moment lang ins Nichts, als würde er in einem stummen Stoßgebet fragen, womit zur Hölle er das verdient hatte.

„Lass mich los, Mädchen", grollte er dann und schüttelte sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung ab.

Hitomi fiel erneut zu Boden, aber diesmal hatte sie keine Zeit sich wieder aufzurappeln, bevor ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Ninja aus dem Gebüsch brachen.

„Da ist sie ja! Du-", knurrte ihr Anführer. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Madara und er erstarrte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er und deutete dann auf seine rote Augen. „Einer von uns? Wenn du uns das Mädchen gibst, kannst du vielleicht einen Teil der Beute haben."

„Bitte, bitte helft mir!", flehte Hitomi wieder. „Diese Banditen haben die Karawane überfallen, mit der ich mit meinen Eltern gereist bin. Sie sind beide tot und jetzt wollen sie mich auch umbringen!"

„Du wagst, es uns Banditen zu nennen?!", rief der Anführer aus und trat wütend einen Schritt vor. „Wir sind ehrbare Mitglieder des Yuki-Clans aus Kirigakure, keine gewöhnlichen Banditen!"

„Ah, Hilfe!", rief Hitomi aus.

Der Yuki-Ninja zog sein Schwert und hielt es hoch um den entscheidenden Schlag zu führen. Doch genau in diesem Moment trat der Fremde vor. Das Schwert des Ninja stoppte kaum einen Zentimeter vor seiner Brust. Erschrocken wich er zurück.

„Was soll das?", fragte er böse. „Bist du nicht einer von uns, ein Blutlinien-Nutzer? Wir müssen doch zusammen halten!"

„Mir ist egal, ob ihr eine Blutlinienfähigkeit habt oder nicht", sagte der Fremde ruhig. „Ich hab mit dem Bürgerkrieg in Kirigakure nichts zu tun. Ob normale Ninja-Clans oder Kekkei Genkai-Nutzer... Das ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Eure Machtspielchen interessieren mich nicht. Aber ich kann es absolut nicht ausstehen... wenn jemand sich einbildet, er könnte mich anlügen!" Zorn funkelte bei den letzten Worten in seinen Augen und obwohl er keine Waffe zog, ja nicht einmal eine offensive Haltung einnahm, war der Ninja auf einmal wachsam.

„W-Was meinst du?", fragte er, irritiert davon, das dieser Typ bei einer sechsfachen Übermacht so ruhig sein konnte. „Ich hab doch nicht gelogen!"

„Das hast du sehr wohl. Wenn ihr einfache Handelskarawanen überfallen müsst um eure Vorräte zu sichern, dann seid ihr nichts anderes als Banditen."

Was dann geschah, konnte Hitomi sich nicht erklären. Die sechs Ninja sprangen auf einmal zurück und hielten schützend ihre Waffen vor sich, obwohl der Fremde keine Anstalten gemacht hatte anzugreifen. Dann plötzlich begannen sie zwischen den Bäumen herumzuspringen, Deckung zu suchen oder zu fliehen, obwohl niemand hinter ihnen her war. Auf einmal griff einer der sechs Ninja einen seiner Kameraden an, dann ein zweiter und auf einmal war die Gruppe in einem erbitterten Kampf mit sich selbst verstrickt. Vollkommen verwirrt und mit wachsendem Horror beobachtete Hitomi, wie die Ninja sich einer nach dem anderen gegenseitig umbrachten. Mit Schrecken erkannte sie, dass es ihr Beschützer sein musste, der das tat.

Am Ende war nur noch einer von ihnen übrig, der keuchend und blutverschmiert in der Mitte stand. Doch dieser sah auf einmal voller Entsetzen auf den Boden und begann einen merkwürdigen Tanz, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen laufen.

„Geht weg – weg mit euch!", schrie er und trampelte auf dem Boden herum. Schließlich krümmte er sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden, riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und umklammerte seine Beine. Er schien der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass der Boden unter ihm überfüllt war mit Käfern und Insekten, die sich durch seine Haut bohrten und durch seine Arterien krochen.

Als der Ninja schließlich ein Kunai ergriff und begann, auf krampfhaft angeschwollene Adern in seinen Beinen und Armen einzustechen, musste Hitomi sich abwenden und übergab sich ins nächste Gebüsch.

Zwei Minuten später endete der Todeskampf des Ninja und er regte sich nicht mehr.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte der Fremde sich von der grausigen Szene ab. Hitomi hockte noch immer am Boden und starrte auf ihr eigenes Erbrochenes, unwillig den Blick in eine andere Richtung zu wenden – in die des Blutes.

Abrupt jedoch stoppten die Schritte des Ninja.

„Was ist?", fragte er mit dieser kalten, gleichgültigen Stimme. „Kommst du jetzt oder was?"

Das riss Hitomi aus ihrer Starre. Sie rappelte sich auf, entschlossen nicht zurück zu sehen, und stolperte ihm hinterher.

„Was – Was war das gerade?", fragte sie ängstlich. „Was haben Sie mit diesen Leuten gemacht? Und... Und warum? Wohin gehen Sie jetzt?"

„Langeweile. Genjutsu. Sie gingen mir auf die Nerven. In ein geheimes Versteck. Und jetzt halt die Klappe und komm mit."

Noch verwirrter als zuvor folgte Hitomi ihrem namenlosen Retter – oder war er nur ihr neuer Entführer? Was auch immer seine Absichten waren; so wie er diese Ninja fertig gemacht hatte glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ihm würde entkommen können. Nicht so erschöpft und müde wie sie war.

Doch der Fremde führte sie mitleidlos noch gute eine halbe Stunde lang durch den Wald, bis er schließlich irgendwo im Nirgendwo stehen blieb.

„W-Wieso bleiben wir stehen?", fragte Hitomi zaghaft. „Werden Sie... Werden Sie mich jetzt töten?"

Der Fremde rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Warum hätte ich mir die Mühe machen sollen dich im Schneckentempo hinter mir her zu schleifen, wenn ich dich nur umbringen will?", fragte er. „Nein, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

„Eine Aufgabe?", wiederholte Hitomi mit großen Augen.

„Ganz recht. Du bist Waise, deinen Kleidern nach zu urteilen recht arm und warst mit deiner Familie vermutlich viel auf Reisen. Es wird dich also niemand vermissen. Du kannst nirgendwo hin und kannst nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen. Abgesehen davon habe ich gerade dein erbärmliches kleines Leben gerettet. Diese Schuld wirst du jetzt abarbeiten. Sieh es als eine Chance, einen Neuanfang."

Alles was er sagte stimmte, doch bei dem Schlagwort 'Schulden abarbeiten' fuhr ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte doch nicht etwa, dass sie...?

Hitomi schluckte schwer. Nicht das ihr Retter nicht gut aussah. Er war sogar ziemlich heiß. Es stimmte, ihre Familie _war_ arm und wenn sie sich allein in die nächste Stadt hätte schlagen können, wäre sie vermutlich in irgendeinem Freudenhaus gelandet, wo sie es hauptsächlich mit alten und kranken Männern zu tun bekommen hätte. Trotzdem... Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gedacht, dieser Mann könnte vielleicht... ein guter Mensch sein. Selbst als er all diese Ninja auf brutalste Weise umgebracht hatte, da war sie ihm dennoch gefolgt. Weil sie den Glauben an das Gute noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Schließlich schlug Hitomi die Augen nieder, ließ die Schultern hängen und senkte den Kopf.

„Okay", murmelte sie leise. „Ich mach's."

„Weise Entscheidung. Nicht das du eine Wahl gehabt hättest..."

Der Fremde wandte sich um und legte eine Handfläche auf eine glatte Felswand vor ihnen. Der Stein schlug bei dem Kontakt Wellen wie eine Wasseroberfläche und einen Moment später war er ganz verschwunden. Stattdessen öffnete sich hier ein großes schwarzes Loch.

Der Ninja trat vor und griff nach einer Fackel, die in einem Korb am Eingang der Höhle stand. Er blies einmal sanft darauf und sie entzündete sich sofort in einer hell lodernden Flamme.

„Nach dir", meinte er und deutete einladend in die Höhle.

Zögernd trat Hitomi näher. Auf dem Boden der Höhle war eine Art Schacht zu sehen, in dem eine Treppe nach unten führte. Langsam begann sie den Abstieg über die ungewöhnlich flachen Stufen. Der Fremde blieb die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihr, sodass das Licht seiner Fackel ihr den Weg erhellte. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und erschauderte wieder.

Am Boden der Treppe jedoch erlebte sie eine Überraschung. Dort saßen zwei Katzen, eine schwarz die andere rot-braun gestreift. Bei ihrem Anblick stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf und die eine fauchte zornig.

„Du!", fuhr die Schwarze den Fremden an und Hitomi zuckte zusammen. „Was tust du hier in unserem Revier?"

„Ich bin hier um einen Waffenstillstand zu erklären", verkündete der Ninja. „Was auch immer ich getan habe, um mir eure Missgunst zuzuziehen, ihr habt mich lange genug geächtet."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden", fauchte die zweite Katze.

„Ebenso wenig wie ihr. Bringt mich zu eurer Anführerin. Sie wird hören wollen was ich zu sagen habe."

Die beiden Katzen (sprechende Katzen!) sahen einander kurz an.

„Also schön", meinte die Schwarze schließlich missmutig. „Folge mir. Aber ja keine krummen Dinger!"

„Würde mir nie einfallen", meinte der Ninja mit unverkennbarem Sarkasmus.

Er gab Hitomi zu verstehen mitzukommen. Das Mädchen war nun gleich dreifach verwirrt. Offensichtlich hatte der Fremde nicht vor, was sie gedacht hatte das er vorhatte. Sprechende Katzen? Was zum Teufel sollte das? Und warum hatte er sie hierher gebracht?

Der Gang weitete sich schon bald in eine noch größere Höhle in der es von Katzen nur so wimmelte. Es gab sie in den verschiedensten Farben und Größen. Sie alle betrachteten die beiden Menschen misstrauisch und hielten Abstand von ihnen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Höhle befahl man Hitomi zu warten, während der Fremde von den beiden Katzen in eine kleinere Nebenhöhle geführt wurde. Also hockte das Mädchen sich auf den Boden, rang sich nervös die Hände und wartete. Bald schon aber hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass da drin gerade über ihr Schicksal entschlossen wurde und sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie davon als Letztes erfuhr!

Also schlich sie sich näher, so leise sie könnte, bis sie zwei Stimmen ausmachen konnte.

„...doch nicht so als ob ich euch angegriffen hätte!" Das war der rotäugige Ninja. „Soweit ich weiß, gehört Nekomata nicht einmal zu eurem Clan."

„Das spielt keine Rolle", meinte eine zweite Stimme. Inzwischen erkannte Hitomi an dem leicht schnurrenden Beiklang, dass es sich um eine weitere Katze handeln musste. „Nekomata ist unsere Herrin. Sie ist die mächtigste Katze von allen."  
>„Unsinn. Sie ist ein Feuer-Elementar, die lediglich die Gestalt einer Katze annimmt. Und um ehrlich zu sein ähnelt sie eher einem Luchs oder Geparden. Sie kann euch vielleicht Befehle erteilen, aber was hat sie jemals für euch getan?"<p>

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Mein Clan arbeitet jetzt schon seit Jahren mit euch zusammen. Wir haben immer ehrlichen und guten Handel mit euch betrieben. Wir waren eure Verbindung zur Welt der Menschen. Ohne uns wäre die Stadt unterhalb von Sora-ku noch immer eine primitive Lehmhöhle, nicht der Luxuspalast den ihr mit unserer Hilfe darauf gemacht habt. Wir haben nie von euch gefordert mit uns zu kämpfen. Wir haben nie jemanden von euch gefährdet."

„Das alles weiß ich", meinte die Katze. „Das Bündnis mit den Uchiha war eine der besten Entscheidungen, die meine Mutter jemals getroffen hat. Und wir haben ja auch keinen Groll gegen sie."  
>Der Ninja stöhnte auf. „Ihr habt ihn gegen mich, schon klar. Aber ohne mich hättet ihr diesen Vertrag überhaupt nicht! Ich hätte dich damals einfach ersaufen lassen können, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Und so zahlst du es mir zurück?"<p>

Ein wütendes Fauchen. „Wage es nicht meine Ehre in Frage zu stellen! Was weißt du schon? Nekomata ist wie eine Göttin für uns. Sie mag sich einen Dreck um uns scheren, aber sie ist ein höheres Wesen. Sie ist eine Naturgewalt. Sie so zu benutzen war nicht nur eine Beleidigung an unserem Clan, sondern auch an der Natur selbst."  
>„Dann war das wohl einfach ihr Schicksal. Ich bin der stärkste Uchiha, den diese Welt je gesehen hat. Ich bin zu etwas Großem bestimmt. Alles was ich brauche ist ein Ort, an dem ich eine Weile bleiben kann um meine Studien fortzusetzen. Du ahnst nicht wie wichtig das ist! Ich wandle auf dem Pfad des Sagen der Sechs Pfade und die Biju-Geister spielen in meinem Plan eine wichtige Rolle."<p>

Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen und Hitomi wünschte, sie könnte auch nur die Hälfte von dem verstehen, was dort erzählt wurde.

„Der Sage der Sechs Pfade, sagst du?", hakte die Katze zögernd nach. „Da hast du dir aber ein hohes Ziel gesteckt."

„Wenn meine Vermutungen korrekt sind, bin ich bereits auf halbem Weg am Ziel", meinte der Ninja. „Wer glaubst du wohl wäre in der Lage, die Biju zu kontrollieren, wenn nicht der nächste Sage? Und wenn dem so ist – wie kann es dann eine Beleidigung der Natur sein?"

„Also schön, _kashikoi senshi_. Um der Freundschaft unserer Clans und meiner Schuld dir gegenüber willen werde ich in Betracht ziehen, dir die Unterstützung der Ninneko wieder zuteil werden zu lassen. Aber du weißt, nichts davon ist umsonst."  
>„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe euch ein Mädchen mitgebracht. Allein, hilflos und ohne Zukunft. Sie braucht ein Heim genauso sehr wie ihr eine neue Verbindung zur Außenwelt braucht."<p>

„Der Kontakt mit den Uchiha ist in der Tat etwas eingerostet."

„Das liegt an der Gründung Konohas. Die Uchiha sind nicht mehr so viel auf Reisen wie gewöhnlich. Sie nehmen es nicht mehr auf sich die Waren zu besorgen, die sie für eure Dienste eintauschen. Im Dorf werden sie faul und unvorsichtig... Doch was sie haben, ist Geld. Ihr könntet das Mädchen benutzen um all die Dinge zu besorgen, die ihr braucht."  
>„Faul und unvorsichtig sagst du? Da wundert es mich doch, warum du sie dorthin geführt hast."<br>„Es war ein Fehler, das gebe ich zu. Ich hätte sie am liebsten alle mit mir genommen, als ich gegangen bin. Doch mir ist niemand gefolgt."  
>„Trotzdem willst du ihnen noch immer helfen."<br>„Die Uchiha sind die Einzigen, die von unserem Vertrag mit euch wissen. Wenn einmal der Tag kommen sollte, da einer von ihnen meine Hilfe erwünscht... Dann soll er wissen, wie er mich finden kann."

„Das klingt nach einem guten Handel. Ich nehme das Mädchen in meine Obhut... Sollen die Götter dir verzeihen, _kashikoi senshi."_

Das Gespräch schien zu Ende zu sein, also zog sich Hitomi rasch zurück. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell. Sie würde also doch nicht ihren Körper verkaufen müssen. Sie würde ein neues Zuhause bekommen. Es war nicht perfekt, sicher... Sie würde für einen Haufen sprechender Katzen arbeiten müssen. Hinter ihnen herputzen, ihnen Essen bringen und dergleichen... Aber sie würde auch regelmäßig unter Menschen kommen, hätte ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen im Magen. Das war weit mehr als sie selbst auf die Reihe bekommen hätte. Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt hatte sie eine Schwäche für Katzen. Sie waren so elegant und niedlich und... Tja, welchem Mädchen ging das nicht so?

Der Fremde – Uchiha? - trat wieder in den Gang hinaus. Er sah zufrieden aus, würdigte sie aber keines Blickes, als er sich zum Ausgang wandte.

„Wartet!", rief Hitomi und trat einen zaghaften Schritt auf ihn zu.

Der Fremde blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Ich... Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken", sagte sie leise. „Danke, dass sie mich hergebracht haben.

„Hn." Er schenkte ihr noch immer keine Beachtung.

„Sieh zu das du's nicht versaust", meinte er nur, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Hitomi blieb allein zurück. Doch bevor sie die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Eltern einholen konnten, strichen zwei junge Katzen um ihre Beine und schnurrten. Vorsichtig hob sie eine davon auf ihre Arme und streichelte sie.

Nein, dachte sie lächelnd, jetzt war sie nicht mehr allein.

Sommer 22

„Und? Lief alles nach Plan?

Der Angesprochene erhob sich langsam. Hinter der weißen Maske des Jagt-Ninja konnte man sein Lächeln nicht sehen, aber es schwang in seiner Stimme mit als er antwortete:

„Das Ritual verlief ohne Probleme. Die kleine Mayu-chan ist jetzt ein vollwertiger Jinchuuriki."

Der Mizukage nickte ihm zu. „Danke, Falke-san. Du kannst dir den Rest des Tages freinehmen."

Falke verbeugte sich leicht. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück in den Siegelraum. Der Körper des Menschenopfers, ein Dieb von der Straße, lag zusammengesunken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Seine Kehle war durchgeschnitten und sein Blut benutzt worden, um die komplizierten Siegel auf den Boden zu malen. In der Mitte des so entstanden Kreises lag ein bewusstloses Mädchen von vielleicht drei Jahren, auf deren Rücken von nun an für immer das Zeichen der Biju eingebrannt war.

Der Ninja verließ den unterirdischen Raum im Schritttempo. Von fern her drangen dennoch leise die Stimmen der Hinterbliebenden zu ihm durch.

„Ein Glück, dass wir so schnell einen Siegel-Meister bekommen konnten", meinte einer von ihnen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Jagt-Einheit einen hat."

„Was?!", meinte der Mizukage da plötzlich. „Du warst es doch, der mir Falke geschickt hat, oder etwa nicht, Tiger-san?"

„Ich?", wiederholte der Ninja mit dem Codenamen Tiger. „Verzeihung, Mizukage-sama, aber ich habe diesen Mann heute zum ersten mal gesehen. Er stammt garantiert nicht aus einer meiner Truppen."

Für einen Moment herrschte erstarrtes Schweigen zwischen den Ninja. Dann wurde die Tür zum Gang aufgerissen und die Shinobi stürzten heraus.

Aber der Mann mit der Falkenmaske war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Zweihundert Meter weiter oben verließ Madara den unterirdischen Bunker. Er nahm die Falkenmaske ab und warf sie lässig ins nächste Gebüsch. Dann löste er das Band, das seine Haare zurückgehalten hatte und zog sich den schwarzen Überwurf der Jagt-Ninja über den Kopf. Er stieß einen scharfen Pfiff aus und streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe. Kurz darauf stießen drei junge Falken vom Himmel herab, die sich darauf niederließen. Madara riss lange Stoffstreifen aus dem Mantel, die er an die Füße der Tiere band, bevor er sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon schickte. Erst dann blies er Feuer auf den Rest des Kleidungsstückes und verschwand in einem Shunshin. Niemand sollte je wissen, wohin er verschwunden war.

Bald schon war er zurück in seinem Hotelzimmer in Kirigakure. Er wollte sich aufs Bett werfen, hielt aber inne als er den kleinen Fliegenschwarm daneben bemerkte. Kurz warf er einen Blick unter das Bett. Er zog den Beutel hervor, der darunter lag und warf einen Blick hinein. Zwei leere Augen starrten zurück.

Madara rümpfte kurz die Nase und schloss den Beutel wieder. Er hätte diesen Typen schon vor zwei Tagen bei der Abgabestelle abliefern sollen. Doch dann hatte er von der Versiegelung des Sanbi erfahren und seine Pläne kurzfristig ändern müssen.

Es war lästig und vor allem weit unter seiner Würde, dass er, Uchiha Madara-sama, allein auf Kopfgeldjagt gehen musste. Er war ein Anführer, er machte sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig. Aber es war die schnellste Art und Weise wie er Geld verdienen konnte und auch der mächtigste Uchiha der Welt muss irgendwie seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten.

Das alles wäre gar nicht notwendig gewesen, hätte er Konoha nicht verlassen. Dennoch bereute Madara seine Entscheidung nicht. Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, seit er allein umher zog und er genoss die neue Freiheit. Trotzdem hielt er immer noch mit einem Auge Ausschau nach Neuigkeiten aus Konoha. Und in letzter Zeit waren diese Neuigkeiten alles andere als gut.

Hashirama war ein Volltrottel. Er war nicht nur ein naiver Idealist, er war _gemeingefährlich_ in seiner Dummheit. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt die Spannungen zwischen Konoha und den anderen Dörfern damit zu lindern, die Biju zu verteilen als wären sie Honigkuchen? Es war _die_ Chance für das Dorf versteckt unter den Blättern gewesen, doch noch etwas aus sich zu machen. Wenn all die anderen Ninjadörfer sich gegen Konoha vereint hätten, hätten sie die Biju als Waffe einsetzen müssen – und all ihre Feinde zerstört. Dann wären sie wieder die Alleinmacht gewesen, wie es die ganze Zeit hatte sein sollen. Aber nein, Hashirama hatte die Biju einfach aus der Hand gegeben. Nur den Kyuubi hatte er behalten, alle anderen wurden jetzt überall auf der Welt in Menschen versiegelt. Doch das verhinderte den kommenden Krieg nicht. Es schob ihn lediglich ein paar Jahre auf bis die Jinchuuriki alt genug waren die Biju zu kontrollieren. Aber anstatt einer gewaltigen, reinigenden Explosion würde es nur hin und wieder ein schwaches Feuer geben, einzelne Dörfer, die gegeneinander kämpften. Auf lange Sicht würden so viel mehr Menschen sterben. Nicht das Madara das groß kümmerte – er hasste es nur wenn Typen wie Hashirama, die er eigentlich respektieren wollte, sich ein so hohes Ziel setzten und dann alles daran setzten sich selbst Steine in den Weg zu legen, aus keinem anderen Grund als ihrer eigenen Dummheit. Am Ende war es doch immer Madara, der den Mist dann ausbaden musste.

Der Uchiha schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Die Menschheit hatte es überhaupt nicht verdient, gerettet zu werden. Aber wenn er es schon tun sollte – dann würde er sie wenigstens ordentlich dafür arbeiten lassen. Die Welt sollte bluten.

Winter 23

„Schon wieder ein Massaker", murmelte Izuna. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen mit Rauhreif überzogenen Schädel, der prompt ein Knacken von sich gab und sich vom Rest des tiefgefrorenen Körpers löste. „Yuki Clan, schätze ich mal."

„Ja, die Hyouton-Nutzer sind nicht zu unterschätzen", stimmte Madara ihm zu. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld zu seiner Rechten schweifen – und dann zu der belebten Straße zu seiner Linken, auf der das Leben weiter ging als wäre nichts passiert. Die Leute eilten vielleicht ein wenig hastiger an der Grenze zu dem zerstörten Viertel vorbei, aber sonst schenkten die Bewohner von Kirigakure der Tragödie keine Beachtung.

„Commander? Wir haben bisher 32 Leichen geborgen", rief ihm ein Ninja zu.

Izuna stieß Madara sanft an. „Hey, damit bist du gemeint."  
>„Hn?"<p>

„Du hast ihren Commander umgebracht und seine Uniform geklaut, schon vergessen? Du führst die Aufräumtruppe an, die diese Sauerei wegmachen soll."  
>„Ah, richtig..." Er wandte sich zu dem Grünschnabel um, der ihn angesprochen hatte. „Sieh mal zu das du noch eine Reservierung auf dem Friedhof abkriegst", meinte er ohne viel Enthusiasmus. „Zur Not gibt's nen Massengrab."<br>Der Junge nickte. Er schien sich nicht viel bei Madaras kalten Worten zu denken, als er sich auf den Weg machte.

Madara wandte sich von dem Schlachtfeld ab.

„So geht das nicht weiter", legte er fest, als er in einer Seitengasse verschwand und sein Henge auswechselte. „Es war ein großer Fehler von den Dörfern, auch unspezialisierte Ninjafamilien aufzunehmen. Diese Typen haben weder ein Kekkai Genkai noch ein Clan-Jutsu. Sie sind vollkommen nutzlos."

„Und doch kriechen sie zuhauf aus ihren Löchern. Selbst in Konoha werden schon Kinder aus zivilen Familien unterrichtet."

Madara hatte das Stadium, da er bei der Erwähnung seines alten Dorfes zusammenzuckte, schon lange überwunden. Dennoch verspannte er sich für einen Moment. „Sie werden den echten Ninja niemals ebenbürtig sein. Aber es gibt schon jetzt so viele von ihnen und sie vermehren sich wie die Karnickel. Neid und Hass auf die alten Blutlinien steigt mit jedem Monat. Kiri wird nicht das letzte Ninjadorf sein, das deswegen in den Bürgerkrieg zieht."

„Es ist das Dorf mit den meisten Blutlinien überhaupt", meinte Izuna. „Damit ist es einer von Konohas stärksten Feinden."  
>Madara schnaubte. „Das mag sein, aber ihre Kekkai Genkai reichen bei weitem nicht an Konohas Doujutsu heran. Lass diese Fehden innerhalb noch ein paar Jahre weiter gehen und aus den starken Clans werden kleine Familien."<p>

„Vorausgesetzt, sie werden nicht schon vorher im Krieg dezimiert."  
>Abrupt blieb Madara stehen. „Soweit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen!" Langsam wandte er den Blick nach rechts, in Richtung des palastartigen Hochhauses des Mizukagen.<p>

Izuna trat neben ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du vor, Nii-san?"  
>„Das Ein-Land-ein-Dorf-System ist nicht ideal... Aber vielleicht kann ich es für ein Experiment nutzen. Wenn schon innerhalb des Ninjadorfes die Clans nicht zusammenarbeiten können, wie sollen sie dann erst mit anderen Dörfern in Frieden leben? Diese Leute brauchen etwas, das sie zusammenschweißt."<p>

Gezielt begann Madara nun seinen Weg fortzusetzen sodass Izuna laufen musste, um mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Madara – bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Madara machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu fragen, woher sein Bruder wusste was er vorhatte. Izuna war nicht real. Er war nur eine Projektion seines Unterbewusstseins – natürlich kannte er all seine Gedanken. Dennoch versetzte es ihm einen Stich wieder daran erinnert zu werden. Was gäbe er nicht alles dafür, diese Illusion Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen!

„Madara, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"  
>„Hn."<br>„Er ist vier Jahre alt, Madara! Isamu-chan war nicht viel älter und du hast ihn gehen lassen..."  
>„Das ist etwas anderes. Nicht ich bin es, der ihn zu dem gemacht hat was er jetzt ist."<br>„Natürlich bist du es! Du hast den Sanbi in diesem Jungen versiegelt, schon vergessen? Ist gerade mal drei Monate her."

„Auf Befehl seines eigenen Vaters. Lieber stirbt der Junge jetzt als das er vom ganzen Dorf gehasst und verachtet wird, wie sie es schon jetzt mit den Blutlinien-Nutzern tun. Ich tue ihm einen Gefallen."  
>„Du bringst ihn um!"<p>

„Sei nicht albern, Izuna. Ihn zu töten würde bedeuten den Sanbi zu zerstören – und ich müsste selbstmordgefährdet sein um das zu versuchen. Die Biju sind unsterblich und das aus einem sehr guten Grund. Sie sind die Essenz der Naturgewalten. Ohne den Sanbi würden die Ozeane austrocknen und das Trinkwasser vergiften. Nein, ich werde den Jungen nicht töten. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass die alte Schildkröte mal wieder das Tageslicht erblickt."

„Die lassen dich doch niemals zu ihm, Nii-san. Der Jinchuuriki wird zu gut bewacht."

Madara lächelte zynisch. „Ehrlich, Izuna, wo hast du denn gesteckt?" Der Uchiha tat einen mächtigen Sprung und landete auf dem Dach des Hauses des Mizukagen. „Näher brauche ich gar nicht heran. Als ich das Siegel auf dem Jungen platziert habe, habe ich meine eigenen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Er war von Anfang an eine Bombe mit Fernzünder." Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sein Fingerzeichen schloss.

„Dann lass uns doch mal sehen wie gut die Clans von Kirigakure wirklich zusammenarbeiten können."

Herbst 24

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?"

Die Stille hielt nicht lange an. Nur ein oder zwei Sekunden. Dann...

„Hahahahaha!", lachte Izuna los und stützte sich an einem nahen Baum ab, um nicht umzufallen. „Oh, das ist ja _göttlich!_", machte er und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln.

Madara verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig, Izuna!"

„Oh doch, finde ich schon! Du hast doch gesagt du willst sein Gesicht nie wieder sehen, oder? Tja, da hat dir jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht!" Er deutete auf das nicht-ganz-so-versteckte Dorf hinter den Blättern. Aus der Klippe, die über dem Dorf thronte, hatte man eine riesige Silhouette heraus gegraben, die unverkennbare Ähnlichkeiten mit Hashiramas Gesicht aufwies.

„Tja, schätze mal dein Senju wacht jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit über Konoha", spottete Izuna. „Ich denke, ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen wird schwierig werden."  
>Die säuerliche Miene wurde zu einer Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht wegen Hashirama hier. Der Typ kann mir doch gestohlen bleiben. Keinen Fuß werde ich in dieses Dorf hinein setzen!"<p>

„Tatsächlich? Was tust du denn dann hier, Nii-san?"

Madara zögerte für einen Moment. „Konoha hat lange genug in Frieden gelebt. Hin und wieder muss man sie aufrütteln und daran erinnern, warum sie eigentlich hier sind. Wenn die Ninja nichts zu tun haben wird ihnen langweilig. Und wenn das passiert, greifen sie sich gegenseitig an. Es ist überall auf der Welt dasselbe."

„Aber warum dann Konoha? Und warum jetzt?"

„Das hat keinen bestimmten Grund. Ich gehe... alphabetisch vor."

Izuna schnaubte. „Das ich nicht lache. Konoha steht so kurz vor einem ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg, genau wie in Kiri damals. Du hast das vorausgesehen und nach einer Lösung gesucht. Seit der Sanbi das halbe Dorf zerstört und Dutzende Menschen getötet hat, haben sich die Spannungen innerhalb von Kirigakure weitestgehend gelegt. Du hättest dasselbe mit Konoha machen können. Hast du nicht auch an dem Siegel des Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki herumgespielt? Du weißt, wie du das Biest herbeirufen kannst. Aber du hast zuerst den Sanbi gewählt um deine Theorie zu testen. Du wolltest dir sicher sein."

„Hashirama mag in der Lage sein mit seinem Mokuton den Kyuubi aufzuhalten, aber er kann ihn nicht versiegeln. Dazu braucht es entweder einen Uchiha oder ein Menschenopfer. Die zweite Methode geht gegen alles was die Senju mit ihrem albernen Willen des Feuers lehren. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit aus der Sache einigermaßen unbeschädigt herauszukommen und das Gesicht zu wahren wird sein, mit den Uchiha zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Also tust du das alles für unseren Clan?", fragte Izuna leise.

Madara senkte leicht den Kopf. „Von allen Clans in Konoha sind die Zivilisten ihnen gegenüber am misstrauischsten. Es sind die Uchiha die im Schatten bleiben und das Untergrundnetzwerk, die Spione kontrollieren. Das wiederum trägt zur allgemeinen Unmut im Dorf bei, die auf die anderen Clans übertragen wird. Hyuuga und Aburama haben mit Ähnlichem zu kämpfen. Ebenso Yamanaka, niemand will einen anderen Ninja in seinem Kopf wissen. Aber abgesehen von den schwachen Clans, die es ohnehin nicht lange ausgehalten hätten... Wenn es zum Bürgerkrieg kommt, wird Uchiha der erste sein, der untergeht. Sie sind stark – sie sind die Stärksten – aber sie sind in der Unterzahl. Ganz besonders gegen Senju."

„Ich dachte du hättest dich von ihnen abgewandt, Nii-san", sagte Izuna traurig. „Sie haben dich im Stich gelassen, schon vergessen? Sie wollten nicht auf dich hören. Warum willst du dich selbst damit quälen, ihren Hass noch mehr auf dich zu ziehen?"

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Izuna. Nach Konoha ist Kumo dran, dann Iwa, dann Suna... Das hier ist erst der Anfang. Ich werde den Menschen zeigen, was Schmerz bedeutet."

„Isamu-chan lebt noch immer in diesem Dorf..."

„Ja, genau. Deswegen wird es deine Aufgabe sein, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
>Izuan sah ihn groß an. „Meine Aufgabe? Aber..." Er lächelte schief, „Nii-san, vielleicht hast du das vergessen, aber ich bin eine Halluzination."<br>„Bist du nicht."  
>„Was?"<p>

Madara wandte sich ihm langsam zu und sein Blick aus diesen blutroten Augen schien sich direkt in ihn zu bohren.  
>„Du bist nicht nur eine Halluzination. Du bist die Stimme aus meinem Inneren. Du stellst die Fragen, die ich selbst nicht zu stellen wage. Du sprichst aus, was ich vergessen will. Mein Unterbewusstsein hat dich nach Izunas Abbild erschaffen – und ich vertraue Izuna." Madara schloss ein einzelnes Handzeichen und in einer Wolke aus weißem Rauch erschien ein Schattendoppelgänger neben ihm. Der Doppelgänge benutzte gleich darauf Henge no Jutsu und schon stand ein zweiter Izuna neben ihm.<p>

„Du bist, was noch gut ist in mir", flüsterte Madara. „Also geh und bring Isamu in Sicherheit. Für das was ich tun werde, kann ich die Stimme der Moral nicht brauchen."

Izuna zögerte für einen Moment. Schließlich aber nickte er leicht. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst..."

Der jüngere Bruder trat zu dem verwandelten Schattendoppelgänger hinüber. Kurz betrachtete er ihn aus allen Winkeln, bis er ihn für gut befand. Dann streckte er langsam eine Hand nach ihm aus. Sobald seine Fingerspitzen die Brust des Doppelgängers berührten wurden sie durchsichtig, bis seine ganze Hand mit dem Körper verschmolz. Noch einmal lächelte Izuna ihm zu – dann trat er einen Schritt vorwärts und wurde eins mit dem Doppelgänger.

Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts. Dann plötzlich verwandelte sich die ruhige, kühle Miene des Madara-Doppelgängers in Izunas unbeschwertes Grinsen.

„Hey, ich hab wieder einen eigenen Körper", meinte Izuna und winkte ihm zu.

Madaras Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und er erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es funktionieren würde – aber er war da. Izuna war da.

„Selbstgespräche sind der erste Schritt zum Wahnsinn", verkündete Izuna grinsend. „Du hast soeben die zweite erreicht: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner neuen gespaltenen Persönlichkeit!"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe gerade ein Monster erschaffen", erwiderte Madara sarkastisch. „Jetzt verschwinde von hier. Ich muss mein neues Haustier zu mir rufen."

Hashirama hatte ausnahmsweise mal einen guten Tag. Das Leben als Hokage war anstrengend und voller Arbeit. Aber der Ninja hatte inzwischen nichts mehr gegen Papierarbeit. Tatsächlich war es eine Abwechslung von den vielen Versammlungen, in denen er ständig Streit schlichten musste. Er hatte das Gefühl, ohne ihn würden sich die Clans des Dorfes gegenseitig auseinander nehmen.

Es war also mit dem Ausblick auf einen ruhigen Abend ohne viel Ärger, das er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro niederließ und zum ersten Missionsbericht griff. Doch bald schon bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Stirnrunzeld stand er auf und trat zum Fenster, das wie immer offen stand. Äußerlich konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, nur... Es war zu sauber. Hashirama regte sich oft darüber auf, das seine Ninja keine Ahnung zu haben schienen wie man eine Tür benutzt. Ständig kamen sie durch das Fenster und nicht selten benutzten sie Shunshin no Jutsu, um sich noch schneller davon zu machen. Der Schichtwechsel der (vollkommen überflüssigen) Wachen in seinem Büro hätte erst zehn Minuten zurück liegen müssen. Trotzdem konnte er nirgendwo die typischen Blätter des Shunshin auf dem Boden herumliegen sehen.

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Hashirama fuhr herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock als er die Gestalt erkannte, die da lässig auf seinem Stuhl saß, die Beine auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und mit seinem Hokage-Hut spielte.

„Madara...!", keuchte er erschrocken. „Was tust du hier? Ich meine-" Er stockte. Ihm fehlten tatsächlich die Worte. Madara hatte das Dorf vor zwei Jahren verlassen und in all dieser Zeit hatte er nichts, aber auch wirklich _gar nichts_ von ihm gehört. Nach allem was er wusste hätte er tot sein können. Keine Gerüchte, keine Sichtungen... Es war, als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Und nun war er wieder hier, ohne jede Vorankündigung und tat als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

Auch wenn Tobirama hin und wieder etwas anderes behauptete, Hashirama war kein Trottel. Er hatte es bislang aufgeschoben, seinen Freund als vogelfrei zu erklären, da er keinerlei feindliche Handlungen gegen Konoha unternommen hatte. Aber er machte sich auch keine Illusionen; wenn er ins Dorf hätte zurückkehren wollen, hätte er das längst getan. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was einen Sinneswandel in ihm verursacht haben könnte. Das und die leichte Ahnung, dass sich seine Wachen nicht gerade bester Gesundheit erfreuten, machte ihn sofort alarmiert.

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?", fragte er deshalb.

Madara lächelte nur mysteriös.

Hashiramas Blick fiel zufällig auf den Schreibtisch und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du dich etwa als ein Stapel Papierkram getarnt? Kreativ, das muss ich zugeben. Ich werde nie wieder den Verdacht loswerden, das meine Arbeit mich ausspionieren will."

Madaras Grinsen wurde noch breiter und hatte nun etwas Wahnsinniges an sich.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Hashirama", flüsterte er.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Hokage, bemüht Ruhe zu bewahrten. „Wird es mir gefallen?"

„Hm... Sagen wir, es wird deine Probleme lösen." Er begann nun langsam den Hut auf einer Fingerspitze zu kreisen. „Hokage also, ja? Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Danke", erwiderte Hashirama vorsichtig.

„Ich hatte neulich ein Gespräch mit einem anderen Kagen. Erstaunlich wie dir ständig immer alle alles nachmachen. Du baust ein Ninjadorf – sofort schießen ein Dutzend andere aus der Erde. Du fängst ein paar Biju – auf einmal wollen sie alle einen haben. Du ernennst dich selbst zum Kagen – und auch dieser Titel greift um sich." Madara wandte den Blick von dem Hut und sah Hashirama nun direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, du bist so etwas wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, Senju."

Hashirama verzichtete darauf Madara darauf hinzuweisen, dass er an der Hälfte dieser Dinge genauso Anteil gehabt hatte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Tja, weißt du... Konoha war nichts weiter als ein Experiment. Ich habe große Hoffnungen in dieses Projekt gesetzt, aber sie alle wurden letztendlich zerstört – zu einem großen Teil dank dir, mein Freund. Also, was macht man mit gescheiterten Experimenten?" Sein Blick wurde noch stechender. „Man wird sie los, bevor sie Wellen schlagen."

Hashirama biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lass Konoha aus dem Spiel, Madara. Deine Wut richtet sich doch nur gegen mich."

„Das tut sie in der Tat", gab Madara sofort zu. „Ich habe den Fehler gemacht dir zu vertrauen... Wärst du lediglich ein Feind oder auch nur ein Unbeteiligter, ich würde dich töten und es gut sein lassen. Aber du warst mein Freund und hast mir dennoch eines der wertvollsten Dinge genommen die ich je besaß. Dafür, Senju, werde ich dir das Wertvollste nehmen, das du besitzt."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?!", fragt Hashirama mit wachsender Verzweiflung. „Was soll ich dir genommen haben?"

„Du hast mir Uchiha Isamu genommen", antwortete Madara leise. „Dank dir weiß der Junge nicht einmal, wer ich bin."

„Uchiha Isamu...? Etwa der kleine Junge, den du entführt hast?" Hashirams Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er erkannte was Madara da andeutete. „Kami sag nicht... Ist er etwa dein _Sohn_?!"

Madara schnaubte, doch es klang keine Erheiterung darin mit. „Ich dachte du kennst mich besser als das. Isamu ist mein Neffe. Aber ja, wäre er mein eigener Sohn, ich hätte ihn nicht mehr lieben können. Deine Leute sind schuld am Tod seiner Eltern, aber nur du allein bist verantwortlich dafür, dass er keine Ahnung hat wer er ist. Du allein bist Schuld an Konohas Untergang."

„Madara", bat Hashirama ein letztes Mal, „bitte, überleg dir was du da sagst! Konoha war unser gemeinsamer Traum. Willst du das wirklich so einfach aufgeben? Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Kanam- ich meine Isamu dich nicht immer noch kennen lernen sollte."

Für einen Moment schien es tatsächlich, als wären seine Worte zu dem Uchiha durchgedrungen. Madara wandte in Gedanken den Blick zum Fenster. Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Zu spät", murmelte er.

In diesem Moment spürte Hashirama den gewaltigen Druck einer riesigen Menge freiwerdenden Chakras. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen wie von einer wutschnaubenden Bestie ertönte und machte Hashirama kurzzeitig taub. Sofort war der Senju beim Fenster und starrte voller Entsetzen hinaus auf das Dorf – in dessen Mitte ein gigantischer Fuchs mit blutroten Augen und neun mächtigen um sich peitschenden Schwänzen stand.

XxX

Puh, das ist echt schwierig die Timeline einzuhalten sag ich euch! Madara und Hashi haben 7 Jahre Altersunterschied und Hashi sieht bei der Gründung aus als wäre er in Top-Form also nehm ich mal an, dass es okay ist wenn ich sag Madara war damals 20, Hashi 27 Jahre alt. Wenn Kakuzu später in Madaras/Tobis Organisation ist, sollte er zu einem Zeitpunkt mit hashirama gekämpft haben da Madara noch im Dorf war damit sie sich so praktisch kennen lernen, was ein recht enges Zeitfenster ist. Denn Hashirama soll ein paar Jahre nach Konohas Gründung gestorben sein. Zwischendurch muss Madara das Dorf für ein paar Jahre verlassen haben. Also starb Hashirama wohl kurz nach dem Zweikampf, aber noch vor dem ersten Weltkrieg. Der erste Weltkrieg war aber auch ein paar Jahre nach der Gründung Konohas. Also folgt wohl alles Knall auf Fall. Tobirama wird Nidaime, stirbt aber im ersten Weltkrieg und ernennt Sarutobi zu seinem Nachfolger. (Wenn seine ganze Amtszeit also aus Krieg führen bestand, wie zum Teufel soll er es geschafft haben Konohas gesamte Infrastruktur, Polizei, Akademie und ANBU aufzubauen!? ) Ergo müsste Sarutobi mindestens 20 sein. Das haut auch mit den Bildern hin. Wenn die mit zehn Schüler werden, müssen also zwischen Gründung und Ende Erster Weltkrieg etwa zehn Jahre liegen. Aber die Zeit des Friedens wärt nur 20 Jahre, dann kommt es schon zum zweiten, wo Nagato das Rinnegan bekommt. Da wäre Madara so etwa 50. Aber er erweckte das Rinnegan, das er Nagato gab, laut Timline kurz vor seinem Tod. Zu dem Punkt hatte er aber noch sein halbes Leben vor sich. Kishi, warum machst du so nen' Scheiß!? Das ist alles so verwirrend!

Naja, also wenn hier bald so eine riesige unerklärliche 30 Jahre Lücke auftaucht, dann wisst ihr, es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab getan was ich konnte, aber der Manga macht es einem echt nicht leicht. Hin und wieder kann es also sein, dass ich die zeitliche Abfolge der Dinge etwas verändere. Der Rest sollte aber gleich bleiben.

Lg, astala7

PS: Zum Kapitelttel: Äh, ja... Ich konnte nicht wiederstehenXD


	23. Ich bin tot nein doch nicht no Jutsu

„_Du siehst immer noch nicht die wahre Bedrohung. Eines Tages wird die Dunkelheit kommen und das ganze Dorf verschlingen."_

Madaras 'letzte Worte' zu Hashirama

_Naruto Kapitel 626, S. 17_

XxX

„_Du glaubst, Kumo will Krieg mit Konoha?", fragte Izuna nach. „Bist du sicher, ihren Anführer umzubringen ist die richtige Methode um das zu verhindern?"_

„_Wer redet denn von verhindern?", fragte Madara mit einem kalten Lächeln, dass Izuna einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Nein, ich personifiziere den Raikagen um _sicherzustellen_, dass es zu diesem Krieg kommt."_

_XxX_

Oktober 24

Mühsam zwang Madara seine Augen ein Stück weit offen – und schloss sie sofort wieder, schmerzhaft geblendet von einem hellen Licht.

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so", murmelte eine vertraute Stimme. Etwas Kühles legte sich auf seine vor Fieber glühende Stirn. „Es ist nur eine Kerze."

Ächzend wollte der Uchiha sich aufrichten, aber eine starke Hand drückte ihn bestimmt wieder zu Boden. „Du stehst so schnell nicht wieder auf, mein Guter. Du hast drei gebrochene Rippen, eine Schädelfraktur, einen verstauchten Knöchel, ungefähr fünf Liter Blutverlust und oh, fast hätte ich es vergessen, ein riesiges Loch in der Brust. Also bleib gefälligst liegen und lass dich betütteln."

„Hashirama?", fragte Madara schwach. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen.

„Idiot. Verwechselst du mich gerade mit deinem Lover oder willst du wissen, ob er tot ist?"

„Izuna..."  
>„Also ersteres. Ich vermute mal ich sollte beleidigt sein, das ich nur die zweite Wahl bin."<p>

Izuna seufzte. Madara blinzelte ein paar mal. Endlich konnte er die Konturen seines Bruders erkennen, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

„Was... Was ist passiert?", fragte er krächzend.

„Du hörst dich furchtbar an... trink einen Schluck", murmelte Izuna. Er half Madara sich ein wenig aufzurichten und führte einen Becher Wasser an seine Lippen.

„Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnerst, Nii-san?"  
>Madara dachte angestrengt nach, doch sein Kopf tat so schrecklich weh, dass es ihm schwer fiel.<p>

„Ich bin nach Konoha... und habe Hashirama herausgefordert. Der Kyuubi... Irgendwie muss es ihm gelungen sein, ihn wieder zu versiegeln. Danach... weiß ich nichts mehr..."

„Als du das Siegel per Fernzündung gelöst hat, hat das Uzumaki Mito praktisch auseinander gerissen", meinte Izuna ernst. „Sie hätte die Nacht vermutlich nicht überlebt. Hashirama hat ihren Tod benutzt, um den Kyuubi in seiner Tochter zu versiegeln."  
>„Tochter...?", brachte Madara hervor.<p>

„Ja, Tochter. Die beiden hatten Zwillinge, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Aber nur das Mädchen hat das starke Uzumaki-Chakra geerbt und war in der Lage, den Kyuubi vollständig zu halten."

Madara glaubte sich vage zu erinnern, dass Hashirama eine Familie mit dieser Uzumaki gegründet hatte. Das musste jetzt ungefähr ein Jahr her gewesen sein.

Auf einmal fühlte sich Madara unwahrscheinlich alt.

„Hashirama hat dich besiegt. Es ist mir gelungen eine schwache Illusion über dich zu legen, sodass er glaubte du seist tot. Dann habe ich dich her gebracht. Die Ninneko haben mir mit ihrer umgekehrten Beschwörung geholfen. Wir sind am anderen Ende der Welt. Du bist jetzt sicher."

„Du solltest doch bei Isamu bleiben", murmelte Madara.

„Wenn ich das getan hätte, wärst du jetzt tot", knurrte Izuna. „Keine Sorge, dem Jungen geht es gut. Ich hab mich als sein Onkel vorgestellt und wir hatten ein nettes Picknick im Wald. Die Ninneko haben einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Er ist der erste Uchiha der tatsächlich einen Kuchiyose-Vertrag mit ihnen bekommen hat, nicht nur ein lockeres Bündnis. Also selbst wenn er sich später nicht an heute erinnert, ich hab ihm eine Verbindung hinterlassen durch die er erfahren wird, wer er wirklich ist. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen."

Für einen Moment schwieg Madara. Er hatte den Kopf abgewandt und starrte die kahle Wand an. Er fühlte sich so... leer.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du überhaupt noch hier bist", murmelte er. „Ich habe so viel Chakra in diesem Kampf verbraucht. Der Doppelgänger hätte sich längst auflösen müssen."  
>„Hah, das ist weil ich so unglaublich supertoll bin", meinte Izuna grinsend. „Ein Doppelgänger löst sich auf wenn das Original nicht genug Chakra hat und die Reserven, die in dem Klon gespeichert sind zu sich zieht. Tja, ich hab da einfach dagegen gehalten. Ich habe ja keine direkten Schläge abbekommen, also bleibe ich da."<p>

„Gespaltene Persönlichkeit, huh?", meinte Madara mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Mit mir geht es wirklich bergab..."

Entgegen Izunas Proteste setzte Madara sich nun doch auf, bis er schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"  
>„Ungefähr eine Woche", erwiderte Izuna leise.<p>

„Hast du... scheiße tut das weh... Hast du wenigstens ein paar Späher nach Konoha geschickt?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe einige Ninneko und hin und wieder einen Doppelgänger geschickt. Dein Auftritt hat das Dorf ganz schön aufgewühlt."

„Was genau ist passiert? Ist meine... Ist meine Mission erfolgreich gewesen?"

„Tja, wie man's nimmt. Hashiramas Eingreifen war unerwartet. Weder die Uchiha noch irgendein anderer Clan hatten wirklich die Chance den Biju zu bekämpfen. Aber der Hokage liegt dafür jetzt selbst flach und es haben ein gefühltes Dutzend feindlicher Ninjatruppen versucht das Dorf in irgendeiner Weise zu infiltrieren. Ohne ihren Anführer waren die Clans auf sich allein gestellt. Aber sie haben die Krise großartig überwunden. Das war das Erste Mal das weder du noch Hashirama ihnen zur Hilfe eilen konnten. Tobirama hat das Kommando übernommen. Das Dorf ist seit sieben Tagen im Kriegszustand, aber sie setzen sich heftig zur Wehr. Und kein Clan hat mehr feindliche Spione im Dorf aufgedeckt als die Uchiha."

Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln legte sich über Madaras Lippen. Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. So wie es aussah, würde Konoha nicht so schnell in den Bürgerkrieg ziehen.

„Es gibt noch eine Veränderung", flüsterte Izuna. „Euer Kampf... So etwas hat es wahrscheinlich in der Geschichte noch nie gegeben. Ihr habt die gesamte verdammte Landschaft verändert. Jedenfalls gab es diesen Wasserfall da vorher noch nicht. Als die Uchiha erfahren haben, dass du tot bist... Sie waren erschüttert."  
>Madara schnaubte verächtlich. „Waren sie das, ja?"<p>

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Aber du hast sie ein halbes Dutzend Jahre lang angeführt und du warst der großartigste Taisho den sie je hatten. Das wissen sie. Du bist ein Kriegsheld... Und nur weil jetzt Frieden ist, macht dich das nicht weniger zu einem Held. Sie wollen dir ein Denkmal bauen, Madara."

„Ein _Denkmal_!?"

„Ja, in dem Tal in dem du mit Hashirama gekämpft hast." Izuna grinste schief. „Tobirama, der jetzt zeitweilig die Kontrolle hat, hat darauf bestanden, dass sie dann wenigstens auch eins für Hashirama bauen. Sozusagen als Mahnmal für euren Kampf. Also haben die Uchiha angefangen zwei riesige Statuen in dem Tal zu bauen. Tja, aber du kennst ja unsere Familie. Während Senjus Statue eine ganz gewöhnliche ist, haben sie aus deiner ein lebendes Abbild gemacht. Detailgetreu bis aufs letzte Haar. Tobirama war fuchsteufelswild, aber Hashirama hat nur drüber gelächelt. Naja, in zwanzig Jahren haben Wind und Wetter den Witz wahrscheinlich ausgewaschen, aber für den Augenblick..."

„Das hat nichts mit Ehrerbietung zu tun", meinte Madara düster. „Vielleicht ahnen sie, dass ich nicht tot bin... Oder vielleicht fürchten sie nur, ich würde sie selbst nach meinem Tod noch heimsuchen."

„Man ist solange ein Held bis man stirbt, Madara... oder bist man 'böse' wird. Aber in jedem Fall wird ein Mann erst nach seinem Tod zur Legende."

„Doch zu welchem Preis, Izuna? Zu welchem Preis...?"

Winter 24

Der Raum war eiskalt. Nicht nur die Temperatur, auch die Atmosphäre hier war geradezu unterirdisch. Nirgendwo gab es Licht. Es waren weder Fenster noch Türen irgendwo zu erkennen und so war es stockdunkel. Kahle Stahlwände verkleideten die Halle, an deren Wände Dutzende von Regalen standen. In ihnen stapelten sich haufenweise Gläser mit schimmernden Flüssigkeiten, in denen dutzende von rollenden, blutroten Augen schwebten. An einer Seite des Raumes befand sich eine Aufhängung mit einer riesigen Steintafel, die über und über mit merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war.

Die Stille der verlassenen Hall würde je unterbrochen durch ein lautes Knacken. In der Mitte des Raumes glühte ein leuchtender Kreis aus feuerroten Schriftzeichen auf und in einer Wolke aus weißem Rauch erschienen darin zwei dunkle Gestalten. Eine von ihnen schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und in den Ecken des Raumes erwachten einige Fackeln zum Leben, die das grausige Labor in flackerndes Licht tauchten.

Uchiha Madara ging zu einem Metalltisch in der Mitte des Raumes hinüber und ließ den leblosen Körper, den er über der Schulter getragen hatte, unzeremoniell darauf niederfallen. Die Leiche, ein Mann mittleres Alters mit einer üblen Kopfwunde, starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen zur Decke.

„Gib es mir", befahl der Shinobi kalt und streckte seine Hand der zweiten Gestalt entgegen. Izuna reichte ihm ein etwa zwei Hand großes Glasgefäß. Es war gefüllt mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, die nichts anderes als Blut sein konnte.

Madara wog das Glas in der Hand, nickte und trat zu einer der Wände hinüber. Er öffnete eine Tür darin und ein Schwall noch um einiges kälterer Luft fuhr ihm entgegen, als er das Glas in dem Schrank platzierte.

„Willst du es nicht benutzen?", fragte Izuna irritiert.

„Hn. Wozu denn? Noch weiß nicht nicht, wofür genau es nützlich sein wird. Es kann einige Zeit dauern bis ich wieder eine so große Probe zusammen bekomme. Ich muss sparsam damit umgehen."

„Hey, nachdem ich dich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte bin ich gefühlte drei Stunden auf dem Schlachtfeld rumgeirrt um das ganze Zeug zu sammeln. Ich dachte du könntest es vielleicht benutzen um eine Methode zu erforschen, sein Mokuton zu kontern."

„Es ist nicht das Mokuton, an dem ich interessiert bin", erwiderte Madara. „Das wäre nur ein glücklicher Bonus. Nein, ich erforsche etwas ganz anderes..."

„Aber was denn, Nii-san?"

Madara antwortete nicht sofort. Er schritt an den Regalen entlang und strich mit seinen Fingern über die vielen gesammelten Sharingan.

„All diese Augen habe ich auf den Schlachtfeldern gesammelt, auf denen unser Clan gekämpft hat", murmelte er dabei. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht den falschen Leuten in die Hände geraten. Als ich das ewige Mangekyou Sharingan erhielt, da habe ich geglaubt, das wäre die letzte Stufe unseres Bluterbes. Aber was, wenn das nicht der Fall ist?" Er wandte sich abrupt zu Izuna um. „Da sind zwei Fälle, die mir nicht so ganz aufgehen wollen", erklärte er. „Zuerst dieser merkwürdige Effekt nachdem ich... Nachdem ich deine Augen nahm. Du hättest fortan blind sein müssen, aber stattdessen haben wir uns ein Sichtfeld geteilt. Du hast alles gesehen was ich sah, als wären deine Augen noch immer mit dir verbunden. Das zweite war im Kampf gegen den Biju, als Hashirama beinahe gestorben wäre. Ich bin es wieder und wieder in meinen Gedanken durchgegangen, aber ich komme zu keinem anderen Ergebnis. Hashirama _war_ tot. Sein Tod war echt. Trotzdem läuft er heute da draußen frei herum. Heute ist sein Tod nichts mehr als eine Illusion. Ich denke, dass die Verbindung zweier Sharingan es zwei Personen ermöglichen kann, sich ein Sichtfeld zu teilen – und das die Verbindung aus Sharingan und Mokuton ein ganz neuartiges Jutsu ergibt, das viel mächtiger ist als alles was wir je zuvor gesehen haben. Aber um es zu verstehen, muss ich zuerst alle Geheimnisse des Sharingans lüften." Madara griff sich eines der Augenpaare aus dem Regal und trat dann an den Tisch mit der Leiche heran.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als Izuna sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. „Ich könnte eine helfende Hand gebrauchen."

„Äh, tja weißt du, ich glaube nicht dass ich-"  
>„Izuna...!"<p>

„Uh, ich... Moment, hey, du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Ich bin deine gute Seite, schon vergessen? Der Teil von dir, der noch einen Funken gesunden Menschenverstand hat. Deine gruseligen Menschenexperimente machst du schön ohne mich!"

„Izuna!"

Doch Izuna hatte bereits sein Fingerzeichen geformt und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Nun ja, um genau zu sein gab es zwar eine Rauchwolke und der Doppelgänger verschwand, aber Izunas Abbild blieb trotzdem noch an Ort und Stelle.

Izuna schluckte schwer, als er Madaras gehässiges Grinsen sah.

„Tja, schon blöd wenn man eine Halluzination ist, hm?", fragte er spöttisch. „Ich erlaube dir gnädigerweise für heute nur zuzusehen." Munter hob er sein Skalpell.

Izuna verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, Bruderherz, warum sollte der Tod anders sein?" Und damit setzte er den ersten Schnitt an.

Frühling 25

Es dauerte seine Zeit aber eines schönen Tages im Frühling kam der Tag, da Madara sich vollständig von den Nachwirkungen seines Kampfes mit Hashirama erholt hatte. Seine Experimente mit dem Sharingan und den Mokuton-Zellen gingen eher schleppend voran. Grund dafür war hauptsächlich, dass Madara, obwohl er als Genie bekannt war, einfach nicht das Herz eines Wissenschaftlers hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er für seinen Plan, der immer noch eher vage Umrisse hatte, sehr viel größere Macht brauchen würde als er jetzt besaß. Wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre neue Jutsus zu entwickeln, da war er Feuer und Flamme. Aber abgesehen davon, dass es ihm eine Gelegenheit bot teuflisch zu grinsen und rundherum durchgeknallt auszusehen, machte ihm das Aufschneiden von Menschen nicht besonders viel Spaß. Ihm lag schlicht und einfach nicht so viel an grauer Theorie. Seine Experimente zum Thema menschlichen Verhaltens waren dagegen viel spannender.

„Erklär mir doch bitte einmal", forderte Izuna und verschränkte stirnrunzelnd die Arme vor der Brust, „warum wir in Kumogakure sind anstatt unserer ehrlichen Arbeit in geheimen unterirdischen Laboren nachzugehen, das dreißig Schritt unter einem unbenutzten Friedhof verborgen liegt."

„Izuna, du bist ich, solltest du das nicht wissen?", fragte Madara gelangweilt.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Bruderherz, ich stecke jetzt schon seit etwa vier Wochen in diesem einen Schattendoppelgänger fest. Solange du ihn nicht auflöst – und weiß der Geier wie du herausgefunden hast wie du verhindern kannst, dass ich das selbst tue – habe ich keine Ahnung was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht. Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so sicher bin, ob ich das überhaupt wissen will."  
>„Warum fragst du dann?"<br>„Beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage!"  
>„Hn. Also schön... Ich mache Urlaub."<p>

„Urlaub", wiederholte Izuna hohl. „Ernsthaft?"

„Hn."

„Okay, und warum dann Kumogakure? Warum nicht eine nette Touristenstadt?"  
>„Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein bescheuerter Tourist?"<br>„Nein, du siehst aus wieder Shodaime Raikage. Ziemlich gutes Henge, muss ich sagen. Wo ist der echte?"

Madara nickte zum Schrank hinüber. Neugierig öffnete Izuna die Tür – und da fiel ihm auch prompt der Körper eines sehr massigen und definitiv sehr toten Ninjas entgegen.

Izuna fluchte leise und stopfte die Leiche zurück, bevor er die Tür schloss.

„Warum zum Teufel bringst du den Raikagen um, Madara?"

„Es wäre doch schön dämlich wenn er hereinplatzen würde, während ich ihn gerade personifiziere, oder etwa nicht?"  
>„Okay, ich raff's nicht. Was ist dein Plan?"<br>„In rund einer halben Stunde", meinte Madara und schlenderte lässig zu dem Bürostuhl des Raikagen hinüber, „wird eine Delegation aus Konoha hier ankommen. Die Beziehungen zwischen den Dörfern sind schwer beschädigt. Das Verteilen der Biju hat die Gemüter wenn möglich sogar noch angeheizt. Trotzdem war es bisher in den letzten Monaten auf der Welt recht ruhig. Die nächsten beiden großen Dörfer, die sich einen Krieg liefern, werden ein gefundenes Fressen für die kleineren sein."  
>„Du glaubst, Kumo will Krieg mit Konoha?", fragte Izuna nach. „Bist du sicher, ihren Anführer umzubringen ist die richtige Methode um das zu verhindern?"<p>

„Wer redet denn von verhindern?", fragte Madara mit einem kalten Lächeln, dass Izuna einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Nein, ich personifiziere den Raikagen um _sicherzustellen_, dass es zu diesem Krieg kommt."

„Okaaaaay... das versteh ich nicht", gab Izuna zu und trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe einen Plan, Izuna. Einen Plan größer als alles, was du dir je vorstellen könntest. Meine Experimente in Kiri und Konoha haben meine Hypothese bestätigt. Dieser Krieg ist der letzte Test. Es ist die letzte Chance für diese Welt zu beweisen, dass sie es wert ist bestehen zu bleiben. Wenn der sogenannte Wille des Feuers wirklich so stark ist wie alle behaupten, dann wird es keinen Krieg geben."

„Also hab ich das richtig verstanden... du stauchst diese Delegation richtig schön zusammen, wirfst ein paar Drohungen um dich und hoffst sie gehen nicht auf dich los?"  
>Madara lachte kurz auf. „Ha, sei nicht albern, Izuna! Das wäre kindisch. Nein, ich werde selbstverständlich die gesamte Delegation auslöschen. Das schließt aus, dass meine Nachricht irgendwie verfälscht wird."<p>

„Oh. Ja, klar, klingt logisch." Falls Madara den Sarkasmus darin bemerkte, kommentierte er es nicht.

„Außerdem", fügte Madara nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, „ist es eine gute Gelegenheit Hashirama endlich loszuwerden."

„Natürlich, das ist – Moment mal, was!? Senju Hashirama ist in dieser Delegation?!"

„Hn."

„Und du willst ihn umbringen?"  
>„Hn."<p>

„Eh, Nii-san, vielleicht ist dir das nicht aufgefallen, aber letztes Mal als du das versucht hast, hat er dich ganz schön fertig gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du ja wohl schlecht deine üblichen Techniken benutzen kannst, wenn du vorgibst der Raikage zu sein."

„Diesmal ist es anders, Izuna. Damals in Konoha hatte ich es nicht auf ihn abgesehen. Mir lag nur daran ihn lange genug zu beschäftigen. Du weißt wie sehr ich ihn immer respektiert habe. Deswegen wollte ich ihn immer in einem ehrlichen Kampf Mann gegen Mann besiegen, selbst wenn das nicht gerade dem Stil der Ninja entspricht, die stets im Schatten bleiben und im Geheimen töten. Indem Hashirama Isamu entführt hat, hat er diesen Respekt verloren. Ich werde ihn vergiften, ihn im Schlaf erdrösseln, ihm von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken stechen – ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er überhaupt nicht die Gelegenheit bekommt, sich zu wehren. Vielleicht hätte ich das schon viel eher tun sollen, bevor ich Konoha angriff. Aber ich hatte immer noch damit gerechnet, eine passende Rolle für ihn in meinem Plan zu finden. Jetzt aber steht fest, dass er einfach zu gefährlich ist. Hashirama muss verschwinden und dies ist der beste Weg, sich seinen Tod zunutze zu machen. Sobald Konoha Kumo den Krieg erklärt hat, werde ich verschwinden. Wenn die Dörfer, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass sei beide getäuscht wurden, ihren Krieg absagen... Dann mag noch Hoffnung für diese verdorbene Welt bestehen. Aber wenn nicht..."

„Ich verstehe. Wenn Hashirama ohne einen Kampf untergeht bedeutet das auch, dass du deine Identität nicht enthüllen musst. Niemand wird darauf kommen, dass du es warst, weil ja alle denken, dass du tot bist. Was aber auch bedeutet, dass niemand je von deinem endgültigen Triumph über Hashirama erfahren wird."  
>„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ganz lieb so, Izuna. An dieser Sache ist nichts Ehrenhaftes, das weiß ich. Man soll sich nicht in diesem Licht an mich erinnern – jedenfalls nicht bis ganz zum Ende. Hashiramas Tod ist jetzt nichts weiter als eine Formalität. Vermutlich wird sich die Welt später nur noch an seine großen Taten erinnern, nicht an die Art seines Todes."<p>

Izuna wollte etwas erwidern, aber Madara hob eine Hand und hieß ihn schweigen. „Sie kommen, Izuna. Mach dich bereit."

Widerwillig nahm der jüngere Uchiha seine Maske, die an seinem Gürtel hing. Als er einen Blick auf das einfache, schwarze Modell warf, fluchte er leise. Der untere Teil war voller Blut – wahrscheinlich von dem Raikagen, als er ihn zurück in den Schrank gestopft hatte. Izuna zuckte mit den Schultern und verwischte das Blut etwas. Jetzt sah es aus als würde die Maske lediglich ein aufgezeichnetes Flammenmuster haben. Das musste fürs Erste genügen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Bote erschien, der das Kommen der Delegation aus Konoha ankündigte. Izuna mischte sich unter die Wachen des falschen Raikage und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, Senju Hashirama ein letztes Mal zu begrüßen.

Hashirama öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah sich um. Für einen Moment war er nur verwirrt. Alles um ihn herum war komplett schwarz. Das einzige Licht ging von einer Fackel aus, die mitten in der Luft zu schweben schien und ein flackerndes Licht auf sein Gesicht warf. Unsicher drehte der Senju sich um – und stand mit einem Mal einer Person gegenüber, von der er geglaubt hatte sie nie wieder zu sehen.

Vor Überraschung weiteten sich seine Augen einen Moment. Doch dann umspielte ein trauriges Lächeln seine Lippen und er senkte den Kopf.

„Also... bin ich tot, ja?", fragte er leise.

„Hn", antwortete die Gestalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hashirama seufzte. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass dieser Tee merkwürdig bitter schmeckte..."  
>„Warum hast du ihn dann getrunken?", wollte Madara wissen.<p>

Der Ninja zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war noch nie in Kumo. Woher soll ich wissen wie sie ihren Tee trinken? Ich kann ja schlecht unhöflich sein und dem Vorkoster ging es gut..."

„Als wenn es nicht hunderte von Giften gibt, die keine unmittelbare Wirkung zeigen, du Narr."

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Ninja nur.

„Du hasst mich wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte Hashirama schließlich leise.

„Hn."  
>„Ich hab mich zuerst gewundert, warum es ausgerechnet du bist, dem ich hier als erstes begegne. Warum nicht mein Vater, oder meine Mutter? Aber auf der anderen Seite macht es auch wieder Sinn. Egal auf welcher Grundlage, unsere Beziehung war schon immer... aktiver als alle passive Liebe zu meiner Familie. Unsere Rivalität... Unsere Feindschaft ebenso wie unsere Freundschaft, war sehr viel... leidenschaftlicher."<p>

„Du hast mir ein Schwert in die verdammte Brust gerammt, Senju."

„Ich weiß. Und das tut mir aufrichtig leid", sagte Hashirama und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt. Das mit deiner Familie tut mir Leid... Dass ich dir nicht von dem Jungen erzählt habe... Aber am meisten tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damals nicht aufgehalten habe. Ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Vielleicht hätte ich dich ja noch von deinem dunklen Pfad abbringen können."

„Das ist so typisch Senju. Bildest dir ein, das Schicksal selbst ändern zu können. Ich war nie dazu bestimmt, in Konoha zu bleiben."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"  
>„Ich hatte genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."<p>

„Und trotzdem hast du bis jetzt auf mich gewartet."

„Nenn es eine unbeglichene Rechnung. Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Angelegenheiten nicht ordentlich beendet werden."  
>„Hm." Hashirama sah sich in der Schwärze um. „Also... Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"<br>„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Madara hob ganz langsam die Hände zu einem Fingerzeichen. Hashirama hatte gerade genug Zeit einen Blick auf sein wahrhaftig bösartiges Lächeln zu erhaschen, bevor sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu rotieren begann. „Ich bin nie gestorben."

Im Gästezimmer des Raikagen nahm Madara seine Hand von Hashiramas Stirn und beendete das Genjutsu. Fast zärtlich fuhr er über die Klinge seines Kunais, bevor er es an den Hals des Senju ansetzte. Die KO-Tropfen sollten bald ihre Wirkung verlieren.

Tatsächlich riss Hashirama in diesem Moment die Augen weit auf und fuhr hoch. Mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung zog Madara die Klinge über die Kehle des noch immer halb Betäubten. Der Senju starrte ihn geschockt an. Ein gurgelnder Laut kam aus seinem Mund als er sich beinahe verwundert an den Hals griff, als versuche er den klaffenden Spalt darin zu schließen.

„Ma...dara...?", keuchte er.

Madara sah mit kalten Augen auf ihn herab, als der Shodaime Hokage in seine Kissen zurück sank, welche sich langsam mit seinem Blut rot färbten.

„Wa...rum?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund?", flüsterte Madara. Lässig wischte er seine Waffe an Hashiramas Kimono ab. „Jetzt sind wir quitt, Senju."

Sommer 25

„Du hältst das Kunai falsch."

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Auf der anderen Seite des Trainingsplatzes lehnte ein Mann lässig an einem Baum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er trug einfache schwarze Ninjakleidung. Sein unbändiges, schwarzes Haar war im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden und seine roten Augen beobachteten den Jungen genau.

Als er nichts erwiderte stieß der Ninja sich von dem Baum ab und kam langsam zu ihm herüber. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen griff er nach dem Arm des Jungen und korrigierte seinen Griff.

„Noch einmal", forderte er.

Der Junge, er mochte etwa acht Jahre alt sein, warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder der Zielscheibe zu und schleuderte sein Kunai.

„Besser", meinte der Shinobi und nickte. Die Klinge hatte sich nur einige Zentimeter von der Mitte in die Scheibe gebohrt.

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?"  
>Der Junge zögerte. „Isamu", flüsterte er schließlich.<br>„Isamu also...", murmelte der Ninja. „Seltsam, ich hätte schwören können ich kenne alle Kinder aus dem Komplex."

Isamu ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich... Ich bin erst vor zwei Wochen eingezogen", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„So? Hat das etwas damit zu tun, warum du heute trainierst anstatt deinen freien Tag zu nutzen um zur Ernennungsfeier zu gehen?"

Isamu hob trotzig den Blick zu dem älteren Uchiha. „Sie sind doch auch nicht da."

Der Ninja lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, unser Clan zeigt dort heute vermutlich die geringste Präsenz. Woran mag das wohl liegen?"

Die Frage war rhetorisch gemeint, trotzdem hörte es sich so an als würde er eine Antwort von Isamu erwarten.

„Uchiha stand bisher immer unter dem Schutz vom Hokage", murmelte er. „Aber alle wissen, dass Senju Tobirama-sama nicht wie sein Bruder ist."

Der ältere Ninja stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus und Isamu sah erschrocken auf. „Uchiha hat den Schutz des Hokagen nie nötig gehabt!", empörte er sich. „Die Privilegien die unser Clan genießt wurden bei der Gründung mit den Senju ausgehandelt und sollten unantastbar sein. Aber Tobirama hat die Wahl gewonnen, indem er versprach den Uchiha die Kontrolle über die Untergrundeinheiten zu entziehen... Stattdessen sollen sie sich jetzt mit zivilen Kriminellen herumschlagen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah, aber ich verliere mich schon wieder. Du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, warum du erst vor kurzem in den Komplex gezogen bist."

Isamu biss sich auf die Lippen. Zweifellos hatte er gehofft von dieser Frage abzulenken. Aber das schien nicht so einfach zu sein.

„Ich bin zwar ein Uchiha", sagte er langsam, „aber ich wurde von Senju aufgezogen. Als... Als der Erste nicht zurückgekommen ist..." Er unterbrach sich und blinzelte heftig die Tränen weg. „...da hat Senju-sama gesagt, ich könne nicht mehr bei ihnen bleiben. Das sich das nicht gehört... und meine richtige Familie das nicht erlauben würde..."

„Hn", machte der Ninja kommentarlos. „Bei wem wohnst du jetzt?"  
>„Bei meinem Großonkel Hayao-san... Ich helfe ihm manchmal in seiner Werkstatt. Er ist gut zu mir aber ich vermisse meine Mutter. Ich darf sie nur am Wochenende sehen."<p>

Der Ninja nickte. „Hayao-san ist ein guter Ninja. Ayaka-sans Sohn Kagami hat keine Kinder, also... ist Noriko-sama deine Großmutter?"

Isamu nickte. „Hayao-san sagt meine Eltern hießen Shinoi und Yato Uchiha. Aber sie sind beide tot, ich hab sie nie kennen gelernt."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte der Shinobi mit einer Sanftheit, die gar nicht zu ihm zu passen schien. „Ich kannte die beiden... Sie waren großartige Menschen. Deine Mutter war die einzige Kunoichi in ihrer Generation, die das Sharingan erweckt hat. Sie benutzte gern die traditionellen Zwillingsfane unseres Clans. Wenn sie damit kämpfte sah es aus als würde sie tanzen. Und sie hatte Feuer. Oh ja, das hatte sie. Wenn sie wütend war konnte sie jeden zusammenstauchen, selbst den Clanführer. Immer hat sie sich Sorgen um andere gemacht." Der Blick des Shinobi wurde traurig, als er in seinen Erinnerungen versankt. „Sie hätte ohne zu Zögern ihr eigenes Leben aus Spiel gesetzt um die Ihren zu retten, selbst wenn ihr das wegen ihrem Status eigentlich verboten war... Kami, was hab ich sie geliebt..."

Isamu trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Der Ninja schien es zu bemerken und sah auf. Spielerisch fuhr er dem Jungen durch sein kurzes schwarzes Haar.

„Nicht so wie du denkst", meinte er neckisch. „Ich liebte sie wie... Wie eine Schwester. Das taten wir vermutlich alle... Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen, Isamu-chan. Der Uchiha Clan wird dich willkommen heißen. Du bist schließlich einer von uns."

Isamu nickte und lächelte zaghaft. „Danke, Oji-san!"

„Sehr schön. Jetzt zeig mir doch noch einmal wie genau du zielen kannst."  
>Isamu zückte ein weiteres Kunai und visierte die Zielscheibe an. Daheim hatte kaum jemand je mit ihm trainiert. Er sei zu jung seine Freizeit mit Training zu vergeuden. Sollte lieber mit den anderen Kinder spielen. Sie verstanden seinen Drang sich zu beweisen nicht. Seine Mutter hatte doch nur noch ihn. Er wollte sie stolz machen. Jetzt hatte er noch eine zweite Familie, der er etwas beweisen musste. Im Gegensatz zu seiner ersten ermunterten sie ihn zum Training, aber die meisten Kinder übten allein oder mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern zusammen. Isamu hatte niemanden und es wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er trotzdem so gut wie die anderen war. Deswegen sog er jedes Wort des netten Oji-sans auf als dieser ihm zeigte wie er seine Technik verbessern konnte. Den ganzen Tag lang übten sie zusammen. Selbst als Isamus Hände schon ganz wund waren und ihm die Beine weh taten beschwerte er sich nicht. Am Ende gab ihm der Ninja sogar einen einfachen Trainingsplan mit, mit dessen Hilfe er schnell stärker werden sollte.<p>

Isamu fragte nicht nach dem Namen des Oji-san. Er fragte auch nicht wo er wohnte. Schließlich lebte er jetzt im Uchiha-Komplex. Er würde dem netten Mann doch sicher noch oft über den Weg laufen.

Er wusste nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, da er ihm begegnete.

Am Abend desselben Tages trafen sich Madara und Izuna vor den Toren des Dorfes wieder. Solange sie in Konoha waren, wo eine gewissen Gefahr bestand erkannt zu werden, trug Izuna seine schwarze Maske mit rotem Flammenmuster. Madara hatte gewollt, dass er eine unauffällige Tiermaske nahm wie Tobiramas neue Assassineneinheiten sie trugen, aber Izuna hatte sich geweigert.

„Ich mag zwar eine Schöpfung deines umnachteten Verstandes sein", hatte er gesagt, „aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich kein Verlangen nach Individualität habe." Schwarz und Rot passten schließlich gut zusammen, meinte er. Und das Muster war cool. Madara war da anderer Meinung, aber nachdem er den ganzen Tag mit seinem Neffen hatte verbringen können, war er viel zu gut gelaunt um sich deswegen zu streiten.

„Hast du irgendetwas Interessantes herausgefunden?", fragte er, als sie Konoha hinter sich gelassen hatten. Er hatte Izuna an seiner statt zur Ernennungsfeier des Nidaime Hokagen geschickt.

„Tobirama hat sich ne ganze Menge vorgenommen", meinte Izuna. „Er will eine Schule für junge Ninja bauen. Den Uchiha soll das Monopol um die Wurzeln entzogen werden. Die Sache geht an eine sogenannte ANBU-Einheit über in der Mitglieder von vielen Clans drin sein werden. Die Uchiha werden mit der Polizeieinheit abgespeist."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Madara stirnrunzelnd. „Das hab ich ja schon über die Ninneko herausgefunden."  
>„Ja, das ist alles. Oh, und er will seinen Bruder rächen."<br>„Will er das, ja?", meinte Madara und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Hab ichs mir doch gedacht. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den erste Shinobiweltkrieg anzettelt."

„Eigentlich", berichtigte ihn Izuna, „sieht es im Moment eher so aus, als würde Kumo das übernehmen. Sie glauben Tobirama hätte den Tod seines Bruders selber angezettelt um seinen Posten zu kriegen und gleichzeitig einen Vorwand zu haben Kumo anzugreifen. Sie machen ihn für den Tod des Raikagen verantwortlich."

„Haha! Das wird ja immer besser. Ich schwöre, diesen Tag streich ich mir rot im Kalender an. Die Amtszeit des Nidaime Hokagen wird die kürzeste von allen sein."

„Das kann ich mir denken", murmelte Izuna. „Und wenn du selbst dafür sorgen musst."

Frühling 26

„Ah, sieh dir das an, Izuna", flüsterte Madara und breitete die Arme aus. „ein Bild des Triumphs."  
>Izuna gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich. „Wohl eher des Schreckens."<br>„Der Geruch der Schlacht..."  
>„Das sind Blut und Exkremente, Nii-san."<br>„Und die Schreie der Verdammten!"

„Du würdest auch schreien wenn sich ein Aasgeier an dem zu schaffen macht, was von deinem zerfetzten Bein noch übrig ist."

„Jetzt sei nicht so ein verdammter Spielverderber, Izuna."

„Was denn? Ich finde es nur langsam gruselig wie sehr du das hier genießt, das ist alles", meinte Izuna und deutete mit dem Arm in Richtung des scheinbar endlosen Schlachtfeldes vor ihnen.

„Du siehst das viel zu eng. Wenn ich in der Lage wäre Schuld zu empfinden über das was ich tue, dann könnte ich meinen Plan niemals bis zum Ende durchziehen. Ich kann mir solche Gefühle einfach nicht leisten." Er tippte Izuna mit einem kalten Lächeln gegen die Brust. „Dafür habe ich ja dich erschaffen, richtig?"

Der Ninja wandte sich von seinem Bruder ab und betrat das Schlachtfeld. Hier wurde schon seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr gekämpft aber noch war niemand gekommen, um die Toten abzuholen.

„Sieh nur, Otoutou", meinte Madara. „Hier liegen Konoha-nin und Kumo-nin ganz friedlich nebeneinander."  
>„Ahja. Wenn man davon absieht, dass der eine noch die Hand auf dem Kunai hat, das dem anderem in der Brust steckt..."<p>

„Darauf haben wir das ganze letzte Jahr über hingearbeitet. Wir sollten es genießen."  
>„Ist es wirklich nur ein Jahr gewesen?" Izuna sah sich um. „Huh. Das ist irgendwie beunruhigend, dass so ein Krieg so schnell herbeigeführt werden kann."<p>

„Sei nicht so streng mit der Welt. Gegen unser Genie kommt sie eben nicht an."

Madara zückte eine kleine Schriftrolle und entsiegelte ihren Inhalt. Izuna warf einen Blick auf das Dutzend leerer Gläser und wandte sich stöhnend ab.

„Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder."

„Oh doch", meinte Madara böse grinsend. „Hier sollten sich noch ein paar Uchiha finden, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Verdammter Mist... Warum konntest du nicht einfach mit deinem Senju zusammen glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende eurer Tage leben?"

„Weil Hashirama mit Konoha verheiratet war", murmelte Madara, während er seine Skalpelle auspackte. „Und ich gebe mich niemals mit dem zweiten Platz zufrieden. Niemals."


	24. Zetsu-chan

„_Wir sind künstlich hergestellte Menschen... Wir haben auch Gefühle!"_

Zetsu zu Obito in Naruto Kapitel 603, S.2

_XxX_

_In einer spöttischen Nachahmung des stolzen Vaters schwenkte Madara das kleine Ding herum und hielt es seiner Senju-Statue unter die hölzerne Nase._

„_Sieh mal, Hashirama!", meinte er lachend. „Das ist unser Sohn. Ist er nicht _niedlich_? Den hab ich aus unserer DNS gemacht."_

_XxX_

Sommer 28

„Wille des Feuers... Was für eine erbärmliche Idee", murmelte Madara, den Blick fest auf das Shogi-Brett vor ihm gerichtet. Er trug inzwischen selbst die schwarze Maske mit dem roten Flammenmuster. Es war ihm gelungen, den Teil von ihm den Izuna repräsentierte vollkommen abzuspalten. Sein Bruder war jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gedanken zu lesen; was die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen um einiges lebhafter und realistischer gestaltete. So war es auch nicht nötig für ihn in einem Schattendoppelgänger herumzulaufen. Immer öfter verblieb er als eine Illusion die nur er sehen konnte, ja, manchmal war er auch nur eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Zwei Ninja fielen eben doch mehr auf als einer, besonders wenn sie einander so ähnlich sahen wie sie.

„Spielen Sie wieder Shogi gegen sich selbst?"

Madara sah auf.

„Kakuzu. Was machst du hier, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Kakuzu erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. Madara schnaubte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Spiel zu. Seit Takigakure und Bushugakure sich dem Krieg zwischen Kumo und Konoha angeschlossen hatten, gab es jeden Tag Dutzende von Toten. Es war eine Überraschung für Madara gewesen, den jungen Attentäter den er damals praktisch in Einzelteilen in sein Dorf zurückgeschickt hatte als Warnung an alle, die es auf Konoha abgesehen hatten, hier wieder zu treffen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass er überleben würde. Aber scheinbar war der Shinobi nicht nur gerettet worden, nein, man hatte ihm auch alle fehlenden Körperteile wieder angenäht und ihn praktisch mit Chakrafäden vollgestopft um seine Organe am Arbeiten zu halten. Madara war von dieser Technik so fasziniert gewesen, dass er den Körper gleich mal wieder auseinander hatte nehmen müssen. _Dieser_ Kampf war um einiges anspruchsvoller gewesen als der Erste. Natürlich war Kakuzu ihm trotzdem unterlegen, aber Madara hatte Respekt vor seiner Hartnäckigkeit, weswegen er ihn hinterher wieder zusammenflickte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er allerdings den Großteil seiner Blutgefäße schon durch synthetisches Gewebe ersetzen müssen, was wiederum nach einem stärkeren Herz verlangt hatte. Um zu verhindern, dass er aus Versehen an Folgen einer Abstoßungsreaktion drauf ging, hatte er ihm kurzerhand ein zweites Herz eingesetzt. Nachdem er ihn wieder zugenäht hatte, hatte er eigentlich nur beobachten wollen ob sein Körper das neue Herz annahm, wonach er das alte wieder rausgenommen hätte. Aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund weigerte Kakuzu sich aber partout sich nochmal aufschneiden zu lassen. (Vielleicht hätte Madara bei der Operation doch eine Narkose verwenden sollen...?) Also hatte der Typ jetzt zwei Herzen.

Und jedes davon war steinhart.

Kakuzu wusste nicht, dass der Mann hinter der Maske in Wahrheit Uchiha Madara war. Niemand wusste das und das sollte auch noch eine Weile so bleiben. Trotzdem hatte er einen gehörigen Respekt vor ihm. Wo jeder normale Mensch nach dem was er getan hatte das Weite vor ihm suchen würde, reichte bei Kakuzu das Versprechen einer saftigen Belohnung, damit er seinen Groll vergaß und ihm half sich unter Takis Truppen zu mischen. So hatte Madara es bis hinauf zu einer Beraterposition gebracht. Was er nun auf dem Shogi-Brett zusammen mit Izuna nachstellte, war nichts anderes als die aktuelle Kriegslage.

„Die wollen, dass die Ninja sich zwischen den Schlachten etwas ausruhen. Von wegen Effizienz steigern und so", meinte Kakuzu gerade. „Sonst wäre ich schon längst wieder an der Front."

„Dann solltest du deine Zeit vielleicht besser nutzen deine Techniken zu verfeinern", meinte Madara eisig.

Aber Kakuzu ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Er blieb weiterhin an seiner Seite und studierte Madaras Shogi-Brett.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", meinte er gerade.

„Hn?"

Kakuzu deutete auf eine kleine Formation auf dem Brett. „Die Falle, die Sie da versuchen aufzustellen. Der Feind brauch nur einen der Bauern vorschicken und schon sind sie wieder draußen."

Madaras Mund verzog sich zu einem grausamen kleinen Lächeln. „Aber das ist doch genau der Sinn der Sache..."

Die kleine Formation, bestehend aus dem wichtigen Silbergeneral und einigen Bauern, repräsentierte den Nidaime und sein Team von Schülern. Madara hatte sich vorgenommen, persönlich dafür zu sorgen, Dass Tobirama diesen Krieg nicht überleben würde. Aber bevor es ihm erlaubt war ins Jenseits einzugehen, sollte er _leiden_. Also würde er zuerst nach und nach seine Schüler umbringen, dann seine engsten Verwandten und Freunde, bevor er den ganzen Senju-Clan auslöschte und sich schließlich Konoha vornahm. Im Gegensatz zu Hashirama, der ein echter Gegner für ihn war, war Madara zuversichtlich es jederzeit mit Tobirama aufnehmen zu können. Bei ihm konnte er es sich leisten, ihn durch zwei oder drei Etappen seines Plans leben zu lassen. Er sollte wissen, wie sehr er versagt hatte.

Die Falle für den Nidaime war bereits aufgestellt. Sie würden schon bald hinein tappen und die einzige Möglichkeit, wenigstens einen Teil des Teams zu retten, wäre einen von ihnen zu opfern und zurück zu lassen.

„Also, Tobirama... Wen wirst du für deine eigenes Wohl opfern?", murmelte Madara zu sich selbst und sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter. In diesem Augenblick war Kakuzu froh, dass dieser irre Typ eine Maske trug.

Wie hätte Madara auch ahnen sollen, dass dieser Idiot von einem Hokage sich selbst opfern würde?

Herbst 45

Nachdem Senju Tobirama sich geweigert hatte, nach Madaras Regeln zu spielen, verlor dieser rasch die Lust an der Zerstörung Konohas. Inzwischen befand sich dort niemand mehr, den er besonders mochte, und niemand den er besonders hasste. Hin und wieder kehrte er dennoch (natürlich meisterhaft getarnt) zurück um Isamus Werdegang zu beobachten. Sein kleiner Neffe war rasch zum Mann herangereift. Jetzt war er schon 28 und hatte selbst eine schwangere Frau. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte Madara sich furchtbar alt.

Das war auch der Hauptgrund, warum er seine Experimente zum Thema menschlichen Verhaltens zurückstellte um sich wieder seinen wissenschaftlichen Studien zu widmen. Sein großer Plan für diese Welt hatte nun definitiv deutliche Umrisse. Aber noch besaß er wieder die Macht noch die Ressourcen um ihn umzusetzen und so wie es aussah, würde er es auch nicht mehr schaffen – nicht mehr in diesem Leben. Die Sache erforderte so viele kleine Details, die über Jahre hinweg verstreut werden mussten. Er wusste bereits, mit welchen Argumenten er fähige Ninja um sich scharen konnte, hatte sogar ein paar Kandidaten im Blick. Er wusste, wo er seine ultimative Waffe herbekäme: Er wollte sich die Kraft der Biju zunutze machen. Also sorgte er dafür, dass er immer genau informiert war über die Identitäten und Aufenthaltsorte aller Jinchuuriki. Aber für die eigentliche Umsetzung fehlte ihm die Zeit. Selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte rechtzeitig eine Methode zu entwickeln einen Biju zu extrahieren ohne den Jinchuuriki zu töten und das Biest damit frei zu lassen; selbst wenn er es schaffte alle Jinchuuriki einzusammeln und ein oder zwei Länder ihm zu unterwerfen um die finanziellen und wirtschaftlichen Mittel für seinen Plan zu erlangen – zu dem Zeitpunkt da er all das erledigt hätte, wäre sein Körper bereits zu alt um der vollen Macht des Biju standhalten zu können. Er brauchte also eine Methode, um seinen natürlichen Tod zu verhindern oder zumindest um ein paar Jahrzehnte zu verzögern. Madara war nie besonders scharf auf Unsterblichkeit gewesen, aber er weigerte sich ins Gras zu beißen, bevor er nicht seinen Plan beendet hatte. Und er würde ihn vollenden, er würde diese Welt verändern ob sie das wollte oder nicht!

Das bisher vielversprechendste Ergebnis hatten ihm seine Experimente mit Hashiramas Zellen geliefert. Jahrelang untersuchte er ihre Eigenschaften bis es ihm gelang, diese einzigartige Fusion vom Chakra der Uchiha und der der Senju zu reproduzieren., die die Welt bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte. Das Jutsu, das er damit entwickelte, war mächtiger als alles, was er bis dahin hervorgebracht hatte: Izanagi, die Kunst, die Realität zur Illusion werden zu lassen.

Es schien Ewigkeiten her da Madara mit Hashirama Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte. Da sie einem übermächtigen Gegner gegenüberstanden und sein Senju ihm sein Chakra geliehen hatte, damit er den letzten Schlag ausführen konnte. Damals hätte Hashirama sterben sollen, doch Izanagi hatte ihn gerettet.

Mit einer solchen Macht nun hätte man gedacht, wäre Madara seinem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher gekommen. Es gab nur einen Haken bei der Sache. Es sah nämlich ganz danach aus, als müssen beide Chakren freiwillig zur Fusion gegeben werden. Entweder das oder es lag daran, dass er mit den Zellen eines Toten experimentierte. Es gelang Madara zwar das Jutsu nachzustellen, aber die Sharingan die er dafür benutzte, waren nach nur einer Verwendung danach vollkommen unbrauchbar. Auch wenn er in den letzten Jahrzehnten in zahllosen Schlachten eine ganze Menge Augen angesammelt hatte, hieß das doch, dass Izanagi nicht im großen Maßstab eingesetzt werden konnte und damit für seine Pläne nichts taugte.

Aber Madara gab nicht auf. Die Chancen standen gut, dass die Nebenwirkungen lediglich daher rührten, das er totes Material benutzte. Gezüchtete Zellkulturen aus altem Blut schienen nicht genug zu sein. Aber die daraus gewonnene Flüssigkeit war durchaus in der Lage, Pflanzenwachstum anzuregen, welche eine außergewöhnliche hohe Lebensdauer hatten. Madara konnte dieses Wachstum bereits kontrollieren und die Pflanzen dazu bringe, bestimmte Formen anzunehmen. So hatte er zum Beispiel einen Baum wachsen lassen, dessen Form und Maserung auf eine Art und Weise verändert waren, die eine Art Statue von Hashirama schufen. Auf eine leicht sadistische Art und Weise genoss Madara die Vorstellung, sein alter Erzfeind könne seine moralisch sehr zweifelhaften Experimente beobachten. Der Baum hatte den zusätzlichen Effekt, dass er aus seinen Früchten leicht das „Senju-Serum" ernten konnte.

(Izuna hielt ihn für komplett gestört und fragte ihn, warum er sich nicht gleich eine Hashirama-Sexpuppe machte. Madara scherte ihn zum Teufel.)

Nach einer Weile begann der Uchiha sich das Serum selbst zu spritzen, seine Beobachtungen genau zu notieren und es zu verfeinern.

Nach einigen Jahren verließ er kaum noch sein Labor. Es war Izuna der hinaus ging um ihm Essen und Kleidung zu besorgen. Izuna saß an seiner Seite wenn er unter den Nebenwirkungen seiner neuen Droge litt und Izuna lieh ihm seine Hände, wenn er beide voll hatte.

Schließlich kam der Tag, da Madara selbst Kraft seiner Gedanken Bäume aus dem Boden schießen lassen konnte. Sein Körper hatte das Serum überwunden wie eine Krankheit und begann seine eigenen Antwortstoffe zu produzieren.

Aber trotzdem Madara nun sowohl Uchiha- als auch Senju-Chakra benutzen konnte, wagte er es nicht Izanagi selbst zu benutzen, aus Angst sein Augenlicht für immer zu verlieren. Für diese Augen war Izuna gestorben – es stand ihm nicht zu, das zu riskieren. Das verbot ihm sein kleiner Bruder vehement.

Madara brauchte also eine weitere Testperson. Die Risiken, die er nicht eingehen konnte, wollte er auf andere, ihm loyale Diener verlagern. Auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Forschungsobjekt kam Madara schließlich in einen Wald, von dem es hieß, das er verwunschen sei.

Um diesen Wald rankten sich viele Legenden. Von Sumpfgeistern, die ahnungslose Reisende zu sich in die Tiefe zogen. Von wunderschönen Einhörnern, die zutraulich wie Lämmer zu Frauen und Kindern waren aber erwachsene Männer mit ihrem Horn aufspießten und ihnen die Gedärme herausrissen. Von winzigen Feen und Irrlichtern, die in den Wipfeln spielten und ihren Schabernack mit den Menschen trieben.

In diesem Wald, so hatte eine besonders alte Ninneko Madara verraten (im Vertrauen, eigentlich hatte sie es Izuna erzählt ohne zu wissen, dass es nur ein Schattendoppelgänger war) sollte es eine bestimmte Pflanze geben. Sie wurde Alraune genannt und hatte im Grunde für Ninja keine große Bewandnis. Ihre Blätter und Früchte waren leicht giftig, aber nicht genügend um sie im Kampf oder bei Attentaten zu verwenden. Was diese Pflanze besonders machte war der Aberglaube der Menschen. Ihre gegabelte Wurzel erinnerte vage an ein menschliches Kind und so hatte sich die Sage festgesetzt, dass die Alraunen kleine Waldgeister waren, die davon träumten Menschen zu sein. Die Ninneko aber wussten, als eine der alten Beschwörer-Rassen, von einem anderen Merkmal dieser Pflanze.

Jedes Lebewesen besaß nach ihrem Glauben geistige und körperliche Energie. Chakra war nichts anderes als die kontrollierte Mischung aus beidem. Tiere konnte es nicht benutzen weil sie viel mehr körperliche als geistige Energie besaßen. Pflanzen hatten von beidem gleich viel und mischten es praktisch kontinuierlich zu Chakra, besaßen insgesamt aber so wenig, dass sie alles für ihr Wachstum brauchten. Je nachdem ob das Chakra mehr geistige oder körperliche Energie enthielt nannte man es Yin oder Yang. Die Alraune nun war in sofern besonders, dass sich in der rechten Hälfte ihrer gespaltenen Wurzel hauptsächlich Yin-Chakra bildete und in der linken Yang-Chakra. Dieser Unterschied erzeugte eine Art Kraftfeld um die Alraune herum, das elektrische Impulse hin und her jagte und fast so etwas wie eine Hirnaktivität simulierte. Hin und wieder kam es dazu, dass die Pflanze schubartig kleine Stöße von Chakra von sich gab. Meist verpufften diese unbemerkt, aber manchmal hatten sie einen Effekt auf die Umgebung und das war es, was die Menschen ihr magische Fähigkeiten zuschreiben ließ.

Für Madara war die Pflanze in sofern geeignet, dass sie bereits darauf programmiert war zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Chakra zu vermischen und an die Umgebung abzugeben. Madara betrat also den Wald und grub ein gutes Dutzend Alraunenpflanzen aus. Er nahm sie mit sich in sein Labor und legte jede der zwölf Wurzeln in eine separate Schale. In jede der zwölf Schalen gab er unterschiedliche Nährlösungen: kaltes Wasser, warmes Wasser, Wasser mit Honig, Milch, Schweineblut und menschliches Blut. Von jeder gab es zwei Stück, eine wurde tagsüber in Licht gebadet, die andere blieb stets im Dunkeln. Danach fuhr er fort die Alraunen mit dem Serum zu behandeln. In die rechte Seite spritzte er eine Substanz, die er aus seinem eigenen Blut gewonnen hatte, in die linke die von Hashirama.

Nach zwei Monaten war ein Großteil der Wurzeln faulig und verderbt aber es gab eine, die hielt der Behandlung tapfer stand. Trotz Dunkelheit begannen ihr Blätter zu sprießen und manchmal, wenn Madara an ihrer Schale vorbei ging, glaubte er fast aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen.

Eines Tages kam Madara gerade zurück, nachdem er den letzten Misserfolg entsorgt hatte. Izuna stand über den Tisch mit der letzten Alraune gebeugt und stubste das leblose Ding mit dem Finger an.

„Ich glaube, die ist auch hinüber", meinte er, als Madara gerade an ihm vorbei ging. Der Uchiha verzog das Gesicht vor Enttäuschung und schob seinen Bruder beiseite. Tatsächlich; auch diese Wurzel war faulig, die eine Hälfte war ganz schwarz geworden.

Doch da geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Das kleine Wesen, kaum so groß wie Madaras Kopf, erzitterte leicht und ein dicker, unförmiger kleiner Arm ohne Hand und ohne Finger bewegte sich eindeutig von ganz allein. Das hässliche, kleine schrumpelige Ding ruckelte noch einmal in seiner Schale, in der das Blut hin und her schwappte – und plötzlich leuchteten zwei gelbe Punkte in ihrem oberen Bereich auf, dort wo ihr zwei kränkliche Keimblätter wie eine Nachbildung von Haaren aus dem Stumpf wuchsen.

Das kleine mutierte Wesen starrte Madara an, streckte ihm seine Wurzelarme entgegen und ein paar schwulstige Wurzelfalten öffneten sich wie die grauenhafte Nachahmung eines Mundes, der stumm nach Futter verlangte.

„Faszinierend...", murmelte Madara nach einigen Sekunden des Staunens.

„Faszinierend? Das ist gruselig, wirklich! Wirf es einfach weg", verlangte Izuna.

Doch Madara hörte nicht auf ihn. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die triefende Wurzel aus der Schale mit dem Blut hob. In einer spöttischen Nachahmung des stolzen Vaters schwenkte Madara das kleine Ding herum und hielt es seiner Senju-Statue unter die hölzerne Nase.

„Sieh mal, Hashirama!", meinte er lachend. „Das ist unser Sohn. Ist er nicht _niedlich_? Den hab ich aus unserer DNS gemacht."

„Das ist ein Mutant du Kindskopf, und er ernährt sich von Menschenblut! Er ist nicht _niedlich_!" Izuna fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Madaras Gesicht, aber der beachtete ihn nicht. „Und hör endlich auf so verdammt blöd zu grinsen! Das ist doch kein richtiges Kind – das ist nicht mal ein Mensch! Und dein Hashirama würde sich im Grab umdrehen wenn er wüsste, was für durchgeknallte Sachen du hier von dir gibst!"

„Pass auf was du sagst, Nii-chan", flüsterte Madara. „Sonst komme ich demnächst auf die Idee ihn selbst mal zu fragen... Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich durch Hashi-san ersetze?"

„...das würdest du dir nicht antun."  
>Der Uchiha tat, als müsste er darüber nachdenken. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab er dann zu. „Aber willst du es wirklich drauf ankommen lassen?"<p>

Leise kichernd setzte Madara das Mutantenbaby in seine Schale zurück und begann, auf einem zweiten Tisch allerhand Obst-, Gemüse- und Fleischsorten anzuordnen.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was unser Kleiner gerne mag..."  
>„Vergiss die Fliegen nicht", riet ihm Izuna mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber für mich sehen diese Blätter da aus wie die einer Venusfliegenfalle."<br>„Gute Idee", meinte Madara vergnügt und fügte Insekten zu seiner Sammlung hinzu. Als er fertig war hob er das Baby aus seiner Schale und legte es auf den Tisch. Tatsächlich begann das hässliche Ding kurz darauf mit seinen Wurzelarmen und Beinen zu rudern und über den Tisch zu robben. Den angebotenen Lebensmitteln schenkte es jedoch keine Beachtung und kroch direkt wieder zu Madara zurück.

„Sieh einer an", meinte dieser grinsend und hob das Mutantenbaby hoch. „Es erkennt seinen Schöpfer."

„Du vermittelst mir den äußerst gruseligen Eindruck du wärst _stolz_ darauf", meinte Izuna und verschränkte die Arme ablehnend vor der Brust. „Das Ding ist ein kleines _Monster_."

„Hey", protestierte Madara gespielt beleidigt. „Sag nichts gegen Zetsu-"  
>Das Mutantenbay biss ihm kräftig in den Finger.<p>

„-chan."

Fluchend hielt Madara das widerliche kleine Biest auf Armeslänge von sich. Sein Finger blutete stark. Das würde garantiert eine Narbe geben. Madara sah ärgerlich die Stirn runzelnd auf seine Kreation hinab, die ihn fröhlich angrinste. Zwischen den unnatürlich spitzen Zähnen des frisch auf den Namen Zetsu-chan getauften Mutantenbabys hingen ein paar faserige Fleischklumpen.

„Tja", meinte Izuna mit kaum verhüllter Schadenfreude, „Ich schätze mal jetzt wissen wir, was _Zetsu-chan_ gerne isst!"

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe, du Hirngespinst!"

Herbst 80

Zetsu führte ein sehr einfaches Leben. Er musste nie große Entscheidungen treffen. Er hatte nie Zweifel und stellte sich keine großen Fragen. Er war mit seinem Leben rundum zufrieden. Zuweilen war es ein wenig eintönig, aber die Gewissheit, auf ein bestimmtes Ziel hinzuarbeiten (auch wenn er dieses Ziel nicht kannte) war genug ihn immer aufs neue anzutreiben.

Der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt war sein Meister. Uchiha Madara-sama war sein Schöpfer, sein Mentor, sein Auftraggeber und sein Versorger alles in einem.

Sein Meister hatte ihn geschaffen aus einer Mischung von pflanzlicher und menschlicher DNS. Er war jetzt 35 Jahre alt, aber seit er 20 war alterte er nur noch sehr langsam. Madara schätzte seine Lebenserwartung auf die eines mächtigen Baumes, etwa 400 Jahre.

Ein Teil von Zetsus DNS stammte sogar von seinem Meister selbst. Zwar hatte Zetsu das Mokuton, nie aber das Sharingan entwickelt, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er die emotionalen Komponenten dieses Kekkei Genkai nicht erfüllten konnte. Zetsu hatte sehr, sehr wenige Gefühle. Die Verehrung seines Meisters als sein Schöpfer war eines davon. Ein anderes war seine Ehrfurcht vor dessen Kräften und Genie. Madara hatte ihm beigebracht das Mokuton zu kontrollieren, sich perfekt in seine Umwelt einzufügen und zu tarnen (und das trotz seiner auffallenden Erscheinung) und ihm sogar geholfen seine eigenen Künste, die Knospung von echten Doppelgängern die selbstständige Wesen unabhängig vom Original waren, zu entwickeln. Natürlich kam er damit immer noch lange nicht an die Fähigkeiten seines Meisters heran, aber je mehr er lernte desto nützlicher wurde er. Durch ihn hatte sein Meister stets eine komplette Armee an seiner Seite.

Ein weiteres Gefühl, dass Zetsu kannte, war Furcht. Wenn er eine Mission die ihm aufgetragen wurde nicht erledigen konnte, waren die Strafen dafür überaus hart. Es war zwar nie wirklich sein Leben in Gefahr und er trug auch keine bleibenden Schäden davon, aber er lernte genau auf die Stimmungen seines Meisters zu achten und ihm schlechte Nachrichten nur zu überbringen, wenn er gut gelaunt war.

Trotz seiner gelegentlichen Furcht wäre es Zetsu aber nie in den Sinn gekommen, seinen Meister zu verlassen. Ohne ihn hätte er nicht nur keinen Schimmer was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte – er wäre auch so gut wie tot. Auch wenn man ihn nicht als dumm bezeichnen konnte, so besaß er noch lange nicht Madaras Organisationstalent. Es wäre ihm nie gelungen sich die Opfer, die er für seine Entwicklung brauchte, genau an den richtigen Orten und zur richtigen Zeit auszusuchen, sodass niemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkte. Es wäre ihm nicht gelungen einen so guten versteckten Unterschlupf zu finden wo er seine Tarnung fallen lassen und sich aussuchen konnte. Trotzdem er bei einem Meister dieses Fachs lernte, beherrschte Zetsu nämlich kaum Genjutsu.

Alles in allem waren die wenigen Gefühle, die er besaß, allesamt auf Madara fixiert und sie alle gewährleisteten seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität zu dieser Person.

Es hatte in seinem Leben nur einen einzigen Augenblick gegeben, da ihm ein Gefühl untergekommen war, das da nicht in sein Herz gehörte.

Einsamkeit.

Madara war vieles für ihn, aber er war kein Vater. Die meiste Zeit über war er kühl und streng. Zuweilen war er bösartig und sadistisch. Manchmal, wenn Zetsu etwas früher oder später als erwartet in den Unterschlupf zurückkehrte, erlebte er auch einen von seinen etwas... _verwirrten_Momenten. Dann konnte beobachten wie Madara mit sich selbst sprach, seine Arbeit ungewöhnlich nachlässig erledigte und sich manchmal gar lächerlich benahm. Nach einigen Jahren fand Zetsu heraus, dass Madara glaubte mit seinem toten Bruder zu sprechen. Manchmal unterhielt er sich auch mit dem alten Baum im hinteren Teil seines Labors, der aussah als würde eine menschliche Figur aus seinem Stamm herauswachsen.

Zetsu mochte diese Momente. Wo jeder geistig Gesunde sich eilig zurückgezogen hätte, marschierte er stets selbstbewusst in die Höhle des Löwen, begrüße seinen Meister und alle anderen unsichtbaren Personen im Raum und tat als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches an der Situation. Zuweilen wurde er für seine Toleranz belohnt indem Madara ihn für seine Arbeit lobte, ihm einen besonderen Leckerbissen versprach oder (diese wenigen Erinnerungen hielt er in besonderem Gedenken) ihm spielerisch das Haar verwuschelte.

Als Zetsu sich nach seiner ersten Erfahrung dieser Art auf eine viermonatige Mission begab, verspürte er zum ersten Mal Einsamkeit. Es war vermischt mit einer ordentlichen Portion Heimweh, aber ihm wurde an diesem Tag auch klar, dass er seinem Meister nie so nah sein würde wie dessen Halluzinationen. Er begriff auch, dass sein Meister, bevor Zetsu geboren worden war, bereits für lange, lange Zeit allein gelebt hatte. Vielleicht war auch er mit der Zeit einsam geworden und hatte sich deshalb einfach die Gesellschaft geschaffen, die er benötigte? Zuerst in Form von Geistern, die nur er sehen konnte, dann in Form von Zetsu.

Nun muss man bedenken, dass der Pflanzenmann sich seinen Meister in allen Punkten zum Vorbild nahm. In _allen_ Punkten. Das schloss seine geistige Verwirrtheit ein.

In den ersten Monaten bemerkte Madara überhaupt nichts von Zetus neuer Identitätsstörung. Er mochte sich gelegentlich fragen, ob er jemand falsches gegessen hatte weil seine Stimme so rau klang. Als er schließlich begriff, was es mit Zetsus neuen 'Bruder' auf sich hatte, war er zunächst nicht sehr begeistert. Seine eigenen Dämonen waren nichts weiter als Projektionen seines Unterbewusstseins. Wenn er es wirklich darauf anlegte konnte er sie ein- und abstellen wie er wollte (was der Grund war warum er sich weigerte, zuzugeben verrückt zu sein). Zetsu hingegen hatte seine Psyche tatsächlich in zwei gleich große Hälften gespalten, jede mit einer eigenen Persönlichkeit, eigenen Gedanken und eigener Meinung. Das war eine Form des Wahnsinns, die weit über das hinaus ging, was Madara von jedem anständigen Ninja erwartete.

Dann allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden Zetsus indem sie je eine Körperhälfte ihres ohnehin schon im Bezug auf Chakra gesehen zweigeteilten Körpers besetzten, ungeahnte Höhen der Koordination erreichten. Wo man glauben sollte es wäre kontraproduktiv zwei Menschen (?) in einem Körper zu haben, die beide gleich stark an Willen waren, führte es hier zu noch besseren Ergebnissen als zuvor. Das allein war genug, damit Madara ihr Schwarz-Weiß-Denken voll und ganz unterstützte.

Als Zetsu an diesem Tag von seiner Mission zurückkehrte und den Unterschlupf betrat, wartete eine angenehme Überraschung auf ihn. Dort auf dem Tisch aufgebahrt, den sein Meister für seine Experimente benutzte, lag eine wunderbar erhaltene und noch taufrische Leiche. Zetsu leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und trat näher an den Tisch heran. Er hatte seinen Missionsbericht bereits vor zwei Tagen per Botenvogel vorausgeschickt. Alles war glatt gelaufen; er hatte den Mann, den er für seinen Meister hatte aufspüren sollen gefunden und ihn dazu gebracht dem Handel zuzustimmen. Im Austausch für das Herz eines seltenen Futon-Nutzers würde der ehemalige Taki-nin ihnen einen gewissen Prozentsatz am Gewinn seiner Kopfgeldjagt überlassen. Zetsu hatte seine Mission erfolgreich erledigt und sein Meister schien ihn mit einem Festmahl willkommen zu heißen.

Der Mann auf dem Tisch war recht unscheinbar. Kein Gesicht, das in der Menge groß auffiele. Vielleicht würde er sogar als Zivilist durchgehen. Seine Kleidung war grau und braun, sein Haar kurz und braun. Er war muskulös, aber nicht übermäßig. Das einzige was ein wenig ins Auge sprang war der eiserne, nicht besonders ästhetische Ohrring in seinem linken Ohr.

„Wie nett von ihm, uns so ein leckeres Geschenk zu machen", murmelte der weiße Zetsu.

„_Dann lass uns essen solange es noch frisch ist",_ erwiderte sein schwarzer Gegenpart.

Langsam streckte Zetsu die Hand nach dem Körper aus. Doch plötzlich fuhr der Arm der Leiche hoch und packte Zetsus Handgelenk so fest, dass er seine Knochen knirschen hörte. Der Pflanzenmann erstarrte. Die Leiche drehte ganz langsam den Kopf zu ihm herum. Ihre Augen waren weit offen und Zetsu schluckte schwer, als er das wellenförmige Muster in ihnen sah. Solche Augen waren nicht menschlich.

„Wag es nicht", knurrte die Leiche und Zetsu fuhr zurück, sobald sie seinen Arm losließ. Ungläubig starrte er den Körper an, von dem er hundertprozentig sicher war, dass er tot war. Doch während er noch seinen Schock zu verarbeiten versuchte bewegte sich sein Körper von ganz allein und Zetsu sank auf die Knie. Sein schwarzer Gegenpart ergriff das Wort:  
><em>„Verzeiht uns, Meister. Wir haben Euch nicht erkannt."<em>

Meister, ja. Die Stimme, die aus dem Mund dieser Leiche kam, war zweifellos die seines Meisters. Sollte Madara-sama letztendlich doch noch einen Weg gefunden haben, unsterblich zu werden? Was hatte es wohl mit diesem toten Körper auf sich?

Die Leiche richtete sich auf. Sie schüttelte die Glieder, bewegte den Kopf hin und her und stieg schließlich von dem Tisch herunter. In diesem Moment ertönte ein Rascheln im hinteren Teil des Labors. Als Zetsu seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf richtete, erkannte er seinen Meister. Man sah ihm seine achtzig Jahre inzwischen deutlich an. Ein Großteil seiner Haare war bereits ergraut, an vielen Stellen schon ins Weiße übergehend. Tiefe Falten überzogen sein Gesicht, die Wangen waren eingefallen und er stützte sich schwer auf einen Stock. Doch seine Augen, das einzig wirklich Lebendige an ihm, glichen nicht länger zwei leuchtenden Rubinen die tief in ihren dunklen Höhlen saßen. Seine Augen waren von einem trüben, fliederfarbenen Ton über das sich ein schwarzes Wellenmuster zog.

„Meister?", fragte Zetsu, nicht wissend wen genau er damit ansprach.

„Der Tag ist gekommen", verkündete die Leiche mit Madaras Stimme – seiner jungem kraftvollen Stimme, nicht dem gebrechlichen Krächzen das er heutzutage von sich gab.

„Meine Experimente waren endlich erfolgreich. Es ist mir gelungen, das Sharingan endlich zu vervollkommnen. Die letzte Stufe – das Rinnegan!"

Leichen-Madara breitete die Arme aus und lächelte. „Du wirst Zeuge eines historischen Moments, Zetsu. Noch nie ist jemand dem Sage der Sechs Pfade so weit in seinen Fußstapfen gefolgt wie ich. Damit sind die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Bald... Bald schon wird der wahre Krieg beginnen."

Zetsu konnte einen Schauer der Erwartung nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie... Wie habt Ihr das vollbracht?", wagte er zu fragen. „Und was genau ist das Rinnegan?"

„Ah, mein Schüler, du hast noch einiges zu lernen", meinte Leichen-Madara schelmisch.

Sein alter Meister trat vor. „Das Rinnegan", erklärte er, „ermöglichst es dem Träger, durch die Augen anderer Personen zu sehen, die mit ihm verbunden sind. Am einfachsten ist es mit leblosen Körpern,. Sie brauchen lediglich einen Chakraempfänger. Aber theoretisch kann man so auch durch die Augen eines Blutsverwandten sehen. Was aber noch viel wichtiger ist; die Fähigkeiten des Rinnegan sind in der Lage selbst den Tod zu übertreffen. Wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich diese Welt selbst aus dem Totenreich noch beobachten können – durch deine Augen, Zetsu, und durch die aller Uchiha. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad werde ich sogar in der Lage sein sie zu manipulieren, ihre Handlungen, Gedanken und Entscheidungen zu beeinflussen ohne das sie es bemerken."  
>„Aber selbst das ist nicht genug...", fügte Leichen-Madara hinzu. „Die Uchiha sind immer noch in Konoha. Ich brauche eine dritte Partie außerhalb. Jemanden, denn ich vollständig kontrollieren kann. Jemanden, der den Plan in Bewegung setzt... Und der dafür geeignet ist, diese Welt nieder zu bringen." Er warf Zetsu einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, um eine solche Person zu finden. Du bist vielleicht kein Anführer, aber du hast viel von mir gelernt und wirst meinem Nachfolger den richtigen Weg zeigen können. Natürlich ohne dich jemals offen zu zeigen."<p>

„Ich verstehe, Meister. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen!"

„Das hoffe ich doch", krächzte sein alter Meister. „So viel musste ich für diese Kräfte aufgeben... Alle Gefühle des Hasses und der Liebe musste ich abtöten... Für diese Augen musste ich meinen Bruder ein zweites Mal umbringen. Dieses Opfer soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein."

XxX

Ah... Ich weiß, Madara benimmt sich stellenweise etwas albern... Aber irgendwo müssen seine beiden Schüler, Zetsu und Tobi, ihre Schizophrenie ja her haben. Und ich _konnte_ einfach nicht anders, als diese tolle Szene einzubauen!  
>Guckst du hier:<p>

art/happy-family-328114558


	25. Wechselbalg

„_Ich werde eine Welt kreieren in der du am Leben bist. Ich werde das Schicksal dieser Welt verändern."_

Obito zu Rins Leiche

_Naruto Kapitel 600, S. 08_

_XxX_

„Moment... Heißt das er hat dir diese Traumgeschichte abgenommen... und will _trotzdem _mitmachen?!"

„Eh, ja..."  
>„...was für ein Idiot."<p>

XxX

88 Herbst

Zetsu hatte noch nie ein Kind gegessen. Er war neugierig, wie sie schmeckten. Junges Fleisch war bekanntlich ja immer am schmackhaftesten, richtig? Ganz besonders Babyspeck.

Es war eine Verschwendung, wirklich.

Zetsu hob das Kind hoch und hielt es weit von sich, als wäre es eine Bombe die jeden Moment hoch gehen konnte. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie man mit Kindern umging. Oh, ihm fielen da ein paar gute Rezepte ein, aber leider, leider Gottes durfte er diesem kleinen Scheißer nichts tun. Trotzdem... nur eine winzigkleine Kostprobe!

Das Kleinkind (es war vielleicht zwei, höchstens drei Jahre alt) verlor langsam das Interesse an Zetsus vegetativer Ausstattung und fing an zu quengeln.

„_Halt ihm den verdammten Mund zu"_, forderte Zetsus schwarze Seele.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und ohne weiteres Zutun seinerseits zückte seine Hand ein Shuriken und brachte dem Kind einen winzigen Schnitt am nackten Oberarm bei.

Das Ding lief rot an bis sein Gesichtchen der Farbe seines schockierend knallrotem Haar glich, aber Zetus Hand verhinderte, dass es weiter schrie und seine Eltern alarmierte. Das wäre immerhin überaus kontraproduktiv.

Zetsu fing einen einzelnen Blutstropfen mit dem Finger auf und strich ganz leicht mit der Zunge darüber.

Es war... unbeschreiblich. Das Blut war erfüllt von einem dermaßen potenten Chakra wie er es nie zuvor gekostet hatte. Herrlich, einfach herrlich! Und ja, genau wie sein Meister vorausgesagt hatte, schmeckte er beide Komponenten darin – das Blut der Senju und das der Uchiha.

Zetsu konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren. Rasch holte er eine Schriftrolle aus der Tasche seines schwarzen Umhangs und öffnete das Siegel. Darauf erschien eine Puppe mit den groben Zügen eines Kleinkindes. Sobald Zetsu jedoch einen Tropfen des Babys darauf fallen ließ, veränderte sich die Puppe, bis sie von dem echten Baby nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war. Zetsu nahm die Attrappe und legte sie zurück in das Kinderbett, vorsichtig zugedeckt. Auf den ersten Blick sah man keinen Unterschied. Mehr würde es auch nicht brauchen – die Eltern des Kleinen waren Zivilisten.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit trat Zetsu zurück, kaum bemerkend das das Kind unter dem Griff seiner weißen Hälfte zu ersticken drohte, und verschmolz mit den Schatten im Zimmer und schließlich auch mit der Wand dahinter.

Daheim wartete sein Meister bereits auf ihn. Zetsu gab dem Kind ein Sedativum bis es fest schlief. Madara – in einer weiteren, ihm unbekannten Leiche – trat an den Operationstisch heran. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas gefüllt mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit. Darin schwamm ein einzelnes Auge, dessen gesamter Augapfel fliederfarben verfärbt und von dunklen Ringen überzogen war. Obwohl Zetsu darauf vorbereitet gewesen war konnte er nicht anders als zusammen zu zucken, als er seinen Meister ansah. Oder genauer, die schwarze Augenklappe dort wo sein rechtes Auge sein sollte.

„Und Ihr seid sicher, dass es nicht... verdächtig ist, wenn er nur ein Auge bekommt?", fragte Zetsu vorsichtig. „Wir könnten ihn einfach aufziehen und ihn dazu bringen, es von allein zu erwecken."  
>Doch sein Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst dann gäbe es keine Garantie, dass er stark genug wäre. Wenn er mein Rinnegan bekommt... und eines der Sharingan, die ich noch vorrätig habe, beide jedoch vorerst versiegelt werden, wird sich sein Körper langsam an die fremden Augen gewöhnen. Wenn das Siegel gebrochen wird, wird die Macht des Rinnegan die des Sharingan übertreffen und er wird das Rinnegan in beiden erwecken.<p>

Auf diese Art und Wiese kann ich selbst mein zweites Auge mit ins Grab nehmen. Wenn ich danach wieder zu neuem Leben erwache, werde ich vollständig regeneriert sein da das fehlende Auge komplett kopiert werden kann solange das andere noch da ist." Langsam, fast zärtlich strich er über die Wangen des Kindes. „Ihn vollständig zu erziehen... Dafür bleibt mir vermutlich nicht mehr genug Zeit. Aber mit meinem Plan wird das auch nicht notwendig sein." Er warf Zetsu einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Plan, oder?"  
><em>„Natürlich, Meister"<em>, antwortete Zetsu empört. „Ich werde das Kind zu einer armen Familie bringen... irgendwo in einem ruinierten Ninjadorf, das mit Konoha im Krieg geht. Ich dachte da an Amegakure... Ich werde die Kinder austauschen und das falsche zu der Familie in Konoha bringen."

„_Ich werde die Familie töten, zusammen mit dem falschen Kind, und es aussehen lassen als wären Uchiha oder Senju verantwortlich. Das wird dafür sorgen, dass die beiden Clans sich niemals wieder kreuzen werden."_

„Das neue Kind wird in Armut aufwachsen ohne von seiner Herkunft zu wissen. Krieg und Elend werden sein Rinnegan erwecken. Ich werde persönlich über ihn wachen um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht vorher getötet wird."

„_Gesegnet mit solcher Macht wird er danach streben, sein Land zu verändern. Dann, im entscheidenden Moment werden wir ihm Macht anbieten... Die Macht, alles zu verändern, wenn er dafür unseren Plan unterstützt."_

Zetsu hielt in seiner von seinem Bruder unterstützten Rede inne und sah auf das Kind herab. Es war in der Tat einzigartig. Sein Vater war ein Uzumaki, in dessen Linie nur ein einziges Mal eine Senju eingeheiratet hatte. Seine Mutter war eine Uchiha die nie das Sharingan erweckt und daher nie den Weg der Kunoichi gegangen war. Beide lebten ein friedliches Leben in Konoha. Aber nicht mehr lange.

„Es ist trotzdem ein riskanter Plan", warf er ein. „Immerhin steht Euer Leben auf dem Spiel."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber mein Ende rückt immer näher, ich kann es spüren. Ohne die lebenserhaltene Wirkung von Hashiramas Zellen wäre ich vermutlich schon längst gestorben... Nur in diesem Körper kann ich mich noch frei bewegen aber selbst die Zeit in der mir das gelingt wird immer kürzer. Wenn ich mir eines der Sharingan implantiert habe, ist es endgültig... Dann wird meine Macht halbiert sein und ich werde an diese Höhle gefesselt sein. Mein Plan muss jetzt gestartet werden, sonst nützen mir meine Augen nichts mehr."  
>Zetsu verzichtete darauf ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er doch schon jetzt so gut wie nie seine Höhle verließ.<p>

„Geh jetzt, Zetsu. Sobald ich die Operation beendet habe, bringst du das Kind nach Amegakure."  
>„<em>Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."<em>

Zetsu verließ den Raum. Eine Stunde lang saß er draußen vor der Höhle und führte Selbstgespräche. Schließlich rief Madara ihn zurück. Das Kind schlief noch immer fest. Man sah ihm nicht die geringste Veränderung an.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Zetsu nickte und hob das Kind erneut hoch. Wie leicht es doch war.

„Ach, Meister?", fragte er, bereits auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang. „Vielleicht wäre es noch wichtig für Euch zu wissen... wie der Name des Kindes lautet?"

Madara, der damit beschäftigt war seine Werkzeuge für die zweite Operation zu putzen, die er an sich selbst vornehmen würde, sah auf. „Mir ist egal, wie der Junge heißt. Wichtig ist nur, wie er sich nennen wird."

Zetsu nickte verstehend. _„Das Kind, das Eure Augen trägt, wird aufwachsen in dem Glauben, sein Name sei Nagato." _Er hatte die Familie bereits ausgesucht der er das Kind unterschieben würde und dies war der Name ihres Sohnes.

„Danke, Zetsu. Du kannst gehen."

Zetsu neigte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Uchiha Madaras großer Masterplan... Er hatte begonnen.

101 Juni

Es war Ende Juni und Zetsu war auf dem Weg um seinen monatlichen Bericht abzugeben. Sein Bruder war noch immer in Amegakure. Nagato musste unter ständiger Beobachtung bleiben, gerade in dieser kritischen Phase. Zum Glück war Zetsu inzwischen in der Lage, sich selbst nicht nur psychisch sondern auch physisch aufzuspalten.

Zetsu kam in das Gebiet, in dem sein Meister lebte und tauchte ein ins Erdreich, verschmolz mit Stock und Stein. Zu der Höhle gab es schon lange keinen Eingang mehr. Ein Erdrutsch hatte ihn versperrt und die Natur hatte sich zurückgeholt was ihres war. Madara hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, ihn wieder freizulegen. Durch das Gebilde, das er aus Hashiramas Zellen gezüchtet hatte und mit dem er verbunden war, brauchte er weder zu essen noch zu trinken. Selbst Frischluft war zweitrangig. Er brauchte nicht einmal mehr schlafen. Zetsu, der mit Holz und Erde verschmelzen konnte, brauchte ebenfalls keinen Eingang also machte es ihm nichts aus.

Zetsu wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sein Meister ihn persönlich auf der anderen Seite empfing anstatt auf ihn in der Halle zu warten.

„Meister, es freut mich Euch wieder zu sehen", sagte Zetsu.

Madara nickte ihm zu. Seit er die Höhle nicht mehr verließ hatte er auch keine Gelegenheit neue Leichen heranzuschaffen. Gerade deshalb fragte Zetsu sich, warum er seinen alten Körper hierher geschleppt hatte.

„Berichte mir", meinte er nur hohl.

„Es hat sich viel getan", erwiderte Zetsu ohne Umschweife. „Ihr wisst bereits, dass Nagatos Eltern von Konoha-nin getötet wurden. Leider war selbst dieses Ereignis nicht stark genug, sein Rinnegan zu erwecken. Er hat sich einer Gruppe Straßenkinder angeschlossen, aber jetzt... Jetzt endlich tut sich etwas Interessantes."  
>„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Madara emotionslos.<p>

„Sie haben eine Gruppe Ninja getroffen. Sie werden die drei Sannin genannt. Unter ihnen ist die letzte lebende Senju... und ein Ninja namens Jiraiya. Er hat es auf sich genommen, die drei zu trainieren."  
>„Sehr gut. Ich hatte bereits befürchtet, selbst eingreifen zu müssen um ihn auf diesen Pfad zu lenken. Es wird allerhöchste Zeit."<p>

„Zweifellos wird Jiraiya sie früher oder später verlassen. Nagato hat vor einer Woche seinen ersten Feind getötet und das Rinnegan damit erweckt. Jetzt wird danach streben Ame zu befreien, genau wie Ihr es gewollt habt. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass dieser Weg ihm viel Schmerz bringen wird."  
>„Schmerz verändert die Leute... Jeder reagiert anders auf ihn. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung trifft, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Davon hängt ab, wie viel wir ihm tatsächlich von meinem Plan erzählen können.", murmelte Madara.<p>

„Diese Welt ist die Hölle. Es gibt so viel Leid und Schmerz. Von allein wird der Krieg niemals verschwinden. Und das ist es, was Nagato will. Er will keinen Krieg gegen ein bestimmtes Land führen. Er will keine Rache und er hat keinen Feind, gegen den er sich verteidigen muss. Ame wird ständig von verschiedenen Ninjamächten in die Zange genommen. Es mag Konoha gewesen sein, das seine Eltern getötet hat aber tagtäglich sieht er ähnliches Leid, dass er die Schuld nicht einigen wenigen Personen... Sondern dem Krieg im Allgemeinen geben wird. Selbst wenn er sich entschließen sollte das wenige das er noch hat zu beschützen, selbst wenn er sich entschließen sollte Ame zu beschützen... Ame hat keine Feinde. Es gerät lediglich zwischen die Fronten. Deswegen wird Nagatos wahrer Feind der Krieg sein. Das ist es, was wir ausnutzen werden. Wir brauchen ihn nicht zu manipulieren. Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn nicht einmal anzulügen. Wir müssen nur mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.

Dennoch... Dennoch ist er zu kostbar um ihn nicht zu beobachten. Er trägt schließlich meine Augen. Das zu tun ist deine Aufgabe, Zetsu. Aber das Schicksal scheint mir wohlgesinnt zu sein. Es mag sein, dass du Unterstützung bekommst."  
>„Unterstützung?", wiederholte Zetsu verwundert. „Was denn für Unterstützung?"<p>

„Vor einigen Tagen kam ein Junge hier an. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, er muss eine Art natürliche Begabung für Raumverzerrungsjutsus besitzen, das ihn hierher gebracht hat. Er war so gut wie tot doch ich habe ihn zusammengeflickt und an das Mazou angeschlossen, damit er von Hashiramas Zellen versorgt wird. Der Junge ist ein Uchiha, Zetsu, und er hat gerade sein Sharingan erweckt. Er ist Chunin, ein Opfer des Krieges der draußen herrscht. Mit etwas Glück kann er uns von großem Nutzen sein."

„Das kann aber ganz schön riskant sein", warf Zetsu ein. „Ich meine, wie alt ist er? Zehn? Fünfzehn? Die sind nicht leicht zu formen. Ganz besonders nicht die aus Konoha."

„Das ist richtig. Obito ist außerdem von der schlimmste Sorte. Normalerweise würde ich ihn nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen. Aber er ist schwach. Er ist getrieben von dem Wunsch nach mehr Macht. Noch hat er viel zu viele menschliche Bindungen. Er will unbedingt seine Freunde beschützen. Er muss wahren Schmerz erst noch kennen lernen um zu erfahren, wie bitter das Leben ist. Bevor ich ihn in irgendetwas einweihe muss ich erst wissen, wie ich ihn zu behandeln habe. Deswegen möchte ich, dass du mit ihm redest. Im Moment will er nur verschwinden, aber er ist einer dieser Typen, die sonst nichts als Flausen im Kopf haben. Also sei wie er. Sei kindisch. Sei sorgenfrei. Sei arrogant. Geh ihm richtig schön auf die Nerven. Entweder er kapiert was für ein Idiot er bisher war und kommt endlich auf mich zu... Oder er bleibt ein Trottel und freundet sich mit dir an. In beiden Fälle werden wir Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn umzudrehen."

„Ihm auf die Nerven gehen...", murmelte Zetsu und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich denke, das kann ich tun. Könnte sogar lustig werden."

101 Oktober

„Berichte."

„Uh... Äh, genau", druckste Zetsu herum. „Also, es ist so..."

„Fass dich kurz", knurrte Madara. Seit drei Monaten beherbergte er nun schon diesen Idioten Obito. So schwach wie sein Körper war konnte er nicht einmal richtig trainieren. Wenn er ihn benutzen wollte, musste er endlich seine Meinung ändern. Erst dann wäre es ungefährlich ihn tatsächlich zu heilen und ihm wahre Stärke zu geben.

„Tja, also... Ich hab diese Freunde von ihm im Auge behaltet, von denen er immer redet", berichtete Zetsu zögernd. „So wie Ihr es mir befohlen habt. Dann ergab sich diese grandiose Gelegenheit..."  
>„Ja, ja, ich weiß! Kiri hat das Mädchen, in das er verliebt ist, in einen Jinchuuriki verwandelt um Konoha anzugreifen. Also was ist passiert?"<br>„Also, nachdem ich den Kiri-nin verraten hatte wo die beiden sind, wurden sie ziemlich schnell umzingelt. Soweit lief alles nach Plan. Ich hab Obito gesagt, seine Freunde seien in Gefahr und natürlich ist er sofort losgestürmt. Dieses Mädchen, Rin... Sie war eine Gefahr für Konoha. Und laut Ninjaregel 025 muss ein Shinobi jede Gefahr für sein Dorf eliminieren, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Kameraden handelt. Und dank meiner Recherchen wissen wir, dass Kakashi Hatake immer strikt alle Regeln befolgt. Als die beiden also umzingelt waren hat er genau so gehandelt wie Ihr vorhergesagt habt. Ich habe es gerade so noch rechtzeitig geschafft, Obito dorthin zu bringen damit er es mit ansehen kann. Und genau wie geplant hat sein Sharingan das Mangekyou von Kakashi übernommen. Kakashi ist danach ohnmächtig geworden, aber Obito ist komplett ausgerastet und hat alle Ninja bis auf Kakashi getötet."

„Er hat Kakashi am Leben gelassen?", fragte Madara stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist nicht gut."  
>„Oh, keine Sorge! Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch sehr an ihm hängt. Aber... Es gibt da diese klitzekleine Sache."<br>„Welche Sache?", fragte Madara misstrauisch.

„Eh, also... Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an den Anfang, als er hierher kam? Ihr habt hauptsächlich philosophische Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Ich sollte ihm nicht sagen was Ihr vor hattet, ihm aber auf die Nerven gehen und mich mit ihm anfreunden. Also, das hab ich getan und als er mich gefragt hat was Euer Plan ist, hab ich mir irgendeinen Schwachsinn ausgedacht. Etwas davon, dass Ihr eine Projektion auf dem Mond benutzen wollt um eine Art Traumwelt zu schaffen in der es keinen Krieg gibt und man Tote zurück holen kann. Das Problem ist... Er hat nicht kapiert, dass ich scherze. Er hat das tatsächlich _geglaubt_."

Für einen Moment war es still. Dann:

„Du hast _was!?" _Madaras Augen funkelten drohend. Das war eine Katastrophe! Wenn Obito ihn für einen verrückten alten Mann hielt, würde er nie zu ihm zurück kommen, egal wie verbittert er nach dem Mord an seiner Freundin auch sein würde!

„Also...", sprach Zetsu rasch weiter und zog den Kopf ein, „ist er jetzt hierhin unterwegs und will mit Ihnen diese Traumwelt erschaffen um seine Rin wieder zu haben."

Madara starrte ihn an. „Moment... Heißt das er hat dir diese Traumgeschichte abgenommen... und will _trotzdem _mitmachen?!"

„Eh, ja..."  
>„...was für ein Idiot."<p>

Madara entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Aber es tut nichts zur Sache, aus welchem Grund er sich uns anschließt. Wenn er feige in eine Traumwelt fliehen will, ist das seine Sache. Geben wir ihm die Illusion. Vielleicht ist es nicht einmal die schlechteste Idee. Ich müsste meinen Plan ein wenig abändern, aber es sollte möglich sein..."

„Moment... Wollt Ihr jetzt _tatsächlich _eine Traumwelt über eine Projektion auf dem Mond erschaffen?!"  
>Madara lächelte ein kleines, grausames Lächeln. „Es ist eine seltsame Idee, das muss ich zugeben. Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr gefällt sie mir. Denn weißt du... Es spielt gar keine so große Rolle, wie das Finale aussieht. Wichtig ist der Weg dorthin. Du kannst Obito zu mir führen. Bis er da ist werde ich mir eine zufriedenstellende Geschichte ausgedacht haben. Noch heute Abend soll der Geist dieses Jungen mir gehören."<p>

104 Frühling

„Es wird Zeit, Zetsu. Die letzte Etappe hat begonnen."  
>Das hatte sie in der Tat. Zetsu konnte es spüren. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er Nagato ganz allein ließ. Sie beide, sein Bruder und er, waren herbeordert worden um vor Madara zu stehen.<p>

„Heute... Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich sterben werde."  
>Ruckartig hob Zetsu den Kopf. „<em>Meister?"<em>

„Obito ist so weit. Ich habe ihm alles beigebracht, was er wissen muss. Seine Überzeugung ist stark. Der Plan ist ausgereift. Er wird in der Lage sein ihn durchzuführen... Wir haben die Mitglieder der Organisation Akatsuki ausgesucht, die ihr zusammen gründen werdet. Alle Teile sind an ihrem Platz.

Es ist Zeit das auch ich endlich anfange, der nächsten Generation das Schicksal der Welt zu überlassen. Es wird nicht einfach werden. Vor allem für dich nicht. Es wird Momente geben in denen du Entscheidungen treffen musst und nicht immer wirst du wissen, was die richtige ist. Du wirst dich oft fragen, was ich dir befohlen hätte. Deswegen... Werde ich dir meinen Willen überlassen."

„Es... Es wäre mir eine Ehre!", flüsterte Zetsu. „_Wir würden alles für Euch tun, Meister."_

„Das weiß ich. Genau deshalb habe ich dich gerufen. Denn ich muss heute von dir das größte Opfer verlangen."

Madara trat näher und legte eine alte, runzlige Hand an Zetsus schwarze Wange.

Zetsu erschauderte unter der Berührung. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Jugend da Madara in seinem Wahn hin und wieder echte Zuneigung ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei... Sie hatten in dem Moment geendet, da Madara seinen Bruder endgültig losgelassen und das Rinnegan erweckt hatte.

„Dieser Teil von dir Zetsu... Diese Hälfte, den Bruder, den du erschaffen hast... Ich will, dass du ihn mir opferst."

Zetsu riss die Augen auf. „W_a_s?_!"_

„Ich werde meinen Willen, eine Essenz meines Geistes, in diesen Teil von dir strömen lassen. Es wird sehr viel schwächer sein aber essenziell kann man das Ergebnis als einen Klon von mir bezeichnen. Dein Bruder wird durch diesen Willen... 'überschrieben' werden. Er wird nicht mehr sein was er jetzt ist. Trotzdem wird er nicht vollständig verschwinden. Wann immer du im Zweifel bist, sollst du auf ihn hören. Dann wirst du nie vom rechten Weg abkommen. Auf diese Art werde ich immer bei dir sein."

Zetsu schluckte schwer. Er konnte die aufgewühlten Gefühle seines Bruders spüren. Prinzipiell bedeutete das für ihn den Tod.

„_Wenn... Wenn ich Euch damit helfen kann... Dann soll es so sein", _flüsterte er schließlich.

„Bruder... Bist du dir sicher?" Zetsu plagte das schlechte Gewissen. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht aufgeben. Er war doch ein Teil von ihm selbst! Aber er war es so sehr gewohnt seinem Meister zu gehorchen, dass er nicht ernsthaft daran dachte sich zu widersetzen. Dennoch war er unheimlich erleichtert, dass sein Bruder von sich aus zustimmte.

„_Ich werde doch immer noch da sein...Ich werde dem Meister näher sein als irgendjemand sonst. Es ist eine Ehre, seinen Willen vererbt zu bekommen. Ich will keinen anderen Weg."_

Madara nickte. „Ich wusste, ich würde mich auf dich verlassen können. Jetzt komm mit mir. Obito wartet bereits. Es ist Zeit, ihm die letzten Instruktionen zu geben."

So endete die Ära des großen Uchiha Madara.

Obito befolgte den Plan bis ins kleinste Detail. Zuerst hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten damit, sich als sein Mentor auszugeben. Nagato folgte ihm nicht sofort. Es brauchte den Tod seines besten Freundes um ihn von der Welt zu überzeugen, die Obito und Zetsu ihm beschrieben.

Nagato und Obito hatten sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen vom Ziel ihres Plans. Nagato, fortan genannt Pain, wollte die Biju benutzen um eine Superwaffe zu erschaffen, mit der er die Welt beherrschen konnte. Wollte ein Land Krieg führen, so würde es seine Organisation anheuern, da sie die stärkste Waffe hatten. Doch dieser Krieg wäre so gewaltig, dass unendlich viele Leute darunter leiden würden. Dieser Schmerz würde dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder Krieg führen wollten. So würden die beiden im Streit liegenden Länder wieder friedlich nebeneinander existieren können. Und irgendwann würden zwei andere Länder sich wieder bekriegen und Akatsuki würde wieder eingreifen. Dann käme die nächste Generation, die nicht vom Krieg geprägt war und keinen Schmerz kannte – und alles würde wieder von vorn losgehen.

Das war Pains Illusion.

Obito lebte in dem Glauben, Pain lediglich zu benutzen. Er war der treue Schüler Madaras, er war derjenige, dem der Gründer seine wirklichen Pläne und all seine Kräfte anvertraut hatte. Nagato hatte Madara ja noch nicht einmal persönlich getroffen! Er glaubte daran, dass er Madara an Macht ebenbürtig war. Dass er der Auserwählte war, der Retter, der dieser Welt wahren Frieden bringen würde. Es würde ein erzwungener Frieden sein, das schon. Madara würde den Mond, den ursprünglichen Siegelstein des Jubi, als Medium benutzen um mit seinem Sharingan die ganze Welt in ein Genjutsu zu ziehen, in der er allein bestimmte, was wahr war und was reell. Dort würde Obito seine Freunde wieder sehen, seine Rin und Minato-sensei und Kakashi. Nicht die in Kakashi verliebte, tote Rin. Nicht den toten Hokagen Minato, der seinen eigenen Sohn opferte um das Dorf zu retten. Nicht den verbitterten Kakashi, der Stunden auf dem Friedhof in Trauer vollbrachte. Nein, an diesen Leuten fand Obito nichts mehr. Er würde seine alten Erinnerungen wieder aufleben lassen. Es war ihm egal, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Von Madara hatte er alles über Izanagi und Izanami gelernt. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sie nicht nur eine solche Illusion erschaffen und jeden darin fangen, sondern dass sie diese Illusion auch Wirklichkeit werden lassen könnten. Er war überzeugt davon, seine wahren Freunde wirklich zurück holen zu können.

Das war Obitos Illusion.

Zetsu konnte sie beide nur belächeln. Er wusste, dass sie seinem Meister nichts bedeuteten. Nagato war kein vom Schicksal auserwählter Retter. Er war ein Wechselbalg, das Madara allein aufgrund seiner Gene ausgesucht hatte. Seine Augen waren kein Beweis für seine Bestimmung sondern das Zeichen, dass er Madara gehörte. Es war geliehene Macht, einzig dafür gedacht ihn in die Lage zu versetzen, Madara wieder ins Leben zurück zu rufen. Zetsu wusste auch, dass es zwischen Obito und Madara nie wirklich so etwas wie eine Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung gegeben hatte. Dass der Junge überhaupt zu ihnen gestoßen war, war nichts als ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen. Madara hatte ihn genauso benutzt, wie Obito den jungen Itachi und später auch Sasuke benutzte.

Madara war kein Feigling. In seiner Jugend war er sogar derjenige gewesen, der als erstes temperamentvoll nach vorne preschte und sich in die Schlacht stürzte. Es passte so überhaupt nicht zu ihm, sich in eine Traumwelt zu fliehen. Madara hatte selbst seinen besten Freund Hashirama getötet. Die Verbitterung und der feste Glaube, dass solch verschiedene Charaktere wie Uchiha und Senju niemals freiwillig zusammen arbeiten würden war einfach ein Teil seiner Selbst. Einfach nur die Zeit zurück zu drehen würde ihm überhaupt nichts bringen. Einen Hashirama zu erschaffenohne an dessen Seite kämpfen zu können, wäre sinnlos für ihn - denn nur im Kampf waren sie tatsächlich ein Team gewesen. Einen Izuna zu erschaffen, der nie sein Augenlicht für ihn geopfert hatte, wäre sinnlos – es würde dieses Opfer verspotten und auf sein Erbe spucken.

Nein, Madara war nie derjenige gewesen, der sich in Illusionen fangen ließ. Er war derjenige, der andere damit einfing. Es ging ihm nicht darum, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Es ging ihm einzig und allein um Kontrolle. Es ging ihm darum, die Welt zu beherrschen. Die Menschen konnten eben nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Wenn man sie sich selbst überließ schlugen sie einander nur die Köpfe ein. Deshalb brauchten sie eine großen Herrscher der über ihnen stand und sie alle lenkte. Normalerweise wäre das unmöglich. Ein einzelner Herrscher bräuchte ein Netzwerk von tausenden von Untergebenen die für ihn alle Menschen überwachten. In diesem Netzwerk würde es wiederum Korruption und ähnliches geben, sodass es nur allzu schnell wieder zur Tyrannei ausarten konnte. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass wenn Madara starb sein Nachfolger diese Macht missbrauchen könnte.

Aber wenn alle Welt in einem Genjutsu gefangen war... Und wenn Madara durch Pains Jutsu unsterblich wäre... Dann würde Madara die ganze Welt ohne jegliche Hilfe kontrollieren können. Es wäre nicht einfach. Sie brauchten die Macht des Jubi um ein solch gewaltiges Genjutsu zu erschaffen. Damit Madaras Unsterblichkeit garantiert wurde müsste Pain sein gesamtes Chakra in das Jutsu legen und vermutlich sogar noch einen großen Teil des Chakras der Biju. Aber es wäre möglich. Madara würde es möglich machen. Und Zetsu – Zetsu wäre der Einzige, der freiwillig und ohne Kontrolle an seiner Seite blieb. Denn er war der loyalste seiner Untergebenen, der Einzige, dem er wirklich alles anvertraute.

Das war Zetsus Illusion.

Doch sie alle blieben letztendlich nur das – Illusionen. Die Realität sah ganz anders aus. In Wahrheit hatte keiner von ihnen erraten, was Uchiha Madaras großer Plan wirklich war.


	26. Epilog - Madaras Masterplan

Es gab nicht vieles, das Senju Hashirama aus der Bahn warf. Oh, er mochte seine gelegentlichen fünf Minuten haben oder den ein oder anderen Ausraster. Aber es kam doch recht selten vor, dass ihm etwas dermaßen an die Substanz ging, dass er sekundenlang nur wie ein Volltrottel starrend da stand und den Mund nicht zu bekam.

Die eine Person, die solche Situationen immer wieder ausgelöst hatte, war Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara, der wohl fehlgeleitetste, arroganteste, mächtigste, größenwahnsinnigste Ninja den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Er war verantwortlich für den Tod von hunderttausenden von Ninja – und auch ganz gewöhnlichen Zivilisten. Sein Plan die Welt durch ein gigantisches Genjutsu zu beherrschen war nicht nur menschenverachtend und grausam gewesen, er hatte auch unheimlich viele Opfer gefordert. Von seinen Feinden, sicher, aber auch seine Verbündete hatte er schamlos ausgenutzt und sie beiseite geworfen sobald er sie nicht mehr benötigte.

Und doch hatten die Menschen sich zur Wehr gesetzt. Die vereinte Shinobiallianz hatte den Jinchuuriki des Juubi besiegt und Madara war ein für alle Mal zurück ins Jenseits geschickt worden.

Eben das war der Ort, an dem sich Hashirama nun befand.

Mit dem Jenseits war es eine seltsame Sache. Es gab dort tausende von Lebensräumen in denen die Toten nach Belieben ihre Zeit verbringen konnten, bis sie an der Reihe waren in den Kreis der Wiedergeburt einzugehen. Hashirama hatte bereits einige Jahrzehnte hier gelebt. Seit seinem ersten Abstecher in die Menschenwelt hatte er allerdings herrliche Wälder, nette Straßencafes und schneebedeckte Berge gegen das dunkle Nichts des Magens eines Shinigamis eintauschen müssen. Das war [i]_nicht_ witzig gewesen. Der Hokage war deshalb überaus froh, zur letzten Schlacht noch einmal herauf beschworen worden zu sein. Das gab ihm nach Beendung des Edo Tensei die Möglichkeit, wieder in das freundliche Jenseits zurück zu kehren.

Als Hashirama zum ersten Mal gestorben war, hatte er lange nach Verwandten und Freunden gesucht. Und ja, eine der ersten Personen nach denen er Ausschau gehalten hatte, war Madara gewesen. Doch er hatte ihn nie gefunden. Jetzt natürlich wusste er auch warum – Madara war damals gar nicht gestorben. Er hatte noch mehrere Jahrzehnte weiter gelebt. In den knapp zehn Jahren in denen sie tatsächlich beide gleichzeitig tot gewesen waren, waren sie sich schlicht und einfach nie über den Weg gelaufen. Das Jenseits war schließlich riesig groß. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dort eine bekannte Person zu treffen, wahr unwahrscheinlich gering.

Und hier war Hashirama nun, knapp zwei Tage nach Beendigung des vierten Ninjaweltkrieges in einem hübschen Onsen inmitten eines Bambuswaldes – und da saß er, Uchiha Madara, keinen Tag älter als zwanzig, und spielte gelassen eine Partie Shogi mit jemandem, der Hashirama ebenfalls entfernt bekannt vorkam, den er aber in diesem Moment nicht eines Blickes würdigte.

„UCHIAHA MADARA!"

Madara blinzelte und sah auf. Er schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein, seinen Erzfeind so früh nach ihrer letzten Schlacht bereits wieder zu sehen.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Hashirama", meinte er trocken, nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt von der imponierenden Gestalt des Shodaime, der sich drohend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS DU SO LEICHT DAVONKOMMST!", schrie der Ninja und deutete anklagend auf ihn. „Reicht es nicht, dass du mich umgebracht hast? Erst versuchst du Konoha zu zerstören – dann ziehst du diesen Möchtegern-Massenmörder heran, der es [i]_tatsächlich_[/i] zerstört – und dann gehst du auf irgendeinen hirnverbrannten Weltherrschaftstrip! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht!?"

Unbeeindruckt wandte sich Madara an seinen Shogipartner.

„Tut mir Leid, Izuna. Es scheint als würde sich unsere Partie etwas hinauszögern."

Izuna hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste. „Oh, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen! Ich werd' die Show genießen." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Hör mir gefälligst zu wenn ich dich beleidige!", rief Hashirama wütend.

Madara wandte sich ihm gelangweilt zu „Ach? Ich dachte du warst schon fertig."

„Nein, bin ich NICHT! Was du getan hast war... war unvorstellbar [i]_böse!_[/i] Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken? Hast du denn kein Gewissen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es sei denn, du zählst meinen Bruder mit..."

„Hör endlich auf damit! Du hast beinahe die ganze Welt zerstört... Du hast die Kage fast umgebracht und die Uchiha sind doch auch alle deinetwegen tot!"

„Wie sehr ich auch geschmeichelt sein mag, dass du dich anscheinend über jede meiner Aktionen informiert hast, du solltest wirklich-"

„Ganz genau, ich weiß alles! Und besonders genossen hab ich den Teil, in dem all deine Mühen zunichte gemacht wurden. Du hast den Willen des Feuers schon immer unterschätzt. Da war keine Möglichkeit, dass die Ninja sich dir einfach so beugen würden. Gegen die vereinigte Shinobiallianz konntest du [i]_gar nichts_[/i] ausrichten!"

„Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe!", fauchte Madara. „Ich hatte einen sehr guten Grund für das alles!"

„Ach ja, und der wäre? Hast du wirklich geglaubt Frieden erreichen zu können, indem du alle Menschen auf der Welt einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehst?!"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Das ist vollkommen verrückt! So etwas wäre doch nie – Moment, hast du gerade 'nein' gesagt?"

Madara rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, bitte! Die Kage kann ich ja entschuldigen, sie haben keine Ahnung wer ich wirklich bin. Aber das du darauf reinfällst... Oh, ich werde es einfach mal als Kompliment für mein Genie werten."

Izuna kicherte.

Hashiramas Schultern sackten herab. „Hereinfallen?", wiederholte er dumpf. „Was meinst du damit? Du hast einen Krieg angezettelt. Du hast verloren. Du bist tot. Was gibt es da mehr?"

„Eine ganze Menge, Idiot!" Madara seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht verloren. Tatsächlich ist alles genau so ausgegangen, wie ich es geplant hatte."

Hashirama starrte ihn an. „Was?", machte er dann verwirrt.

„Du vergisst, dass ich Uchiha Madara-sama bin. Ein Meister der Illusionen. Glaubst du zum Beispiel wirklich ich hätte Obito erlaubt meinen ganzen Plan vor den Kage offen zu legen?"

„Du wolltest sie einschüchtern, damit sie dir die anderen beiden Jinchuuriki geben... oder etwa nicht?"

Madara schnaubte. „Ja, sicher. Der eine Jinchuuriki war ein verdammt guter Freund des Kazekagen und der andere der Bruder des Raikagen. Nur ein Idiot würde glauben, sie würden die Jinchuuriki freiwillig übergeben."

Hashirama runzelte die Stirn. Er begann zu verstehen, dass da tatsächlich mehr hinter Madaras Geschichte steckte.

„Also schön", sagte er, „ich will alles wissen."

Madaras Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben.

„Dein ach so genialer Plan, mehrere Clans zu Ninjadörfern zusammen zu schließen... Er hat nicht funktioniert. Das war spätestens nach dem zweiten Shinobiweltkrieg offensichtlich. Schlimmer noch, die Clans haben begonnen sich selbst innerhalb des Dorfes zu bekriegen, wenn sie zu lange nichts zu tun hatten. Ich habe versucht eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden... Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Kirigakure Nibi gefangen hat?"

„Ja, das war... das halbe Dorf wurde dabei zerstört. Es gab etliche Tote und es hat Jahre gedauert, bis sich das Dorf davon erholt hat."

Madara nickte. „Das ist richtig. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, im Kampf gegen Nibi haben Kirigakures Clans zum ersten Mal alle zusammen gekämpft. So viele verschiedene Kekkei Genkais, so viele verschiedene Familien und Ideale... Zuvor haben sie sich immer bekriegt, aber an diesem Tag hielten sie alle zusammen. Es war ein äußerst erfolgreiches Experiment. Hättest du mich nicht aufgehalten, hätte Konoha damals genau so eine Chance bekommen, zu wachsen." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Aber du musstest ja unbedingt den Helden spielen. Nur ein Uchiha wäre in der Lage gewesen, den Kyuubi aus meiner Kontrolle zu befreien. Hättest du Konohas Clans eine Chance gegeben für sich selbst zu kämpfen... Vielleicht hätten sie endlich die Hilfe meiner Leute in Anspruch genommen. Vielleicht hätten Uchiha und Senju endlich einmal zusammen gearbeitet, so wie wir es einst getan haben. Aber du hast ihnen diese Chance genommen. Genau wie der Yondaime, ein paar Dekaden später. Wenn den Uchiha nur endlich einmal eine Möglichkeit gegeben worden wäre sich zu beweisen und den Respekt des Dorfes zu gewinnen, vielleicht wäre es dann nie zu dem Massaker gekommen!"

Hashirama starrte ihn geschockt an. „Du... Du hast das getan um..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sein Zorn ihn wieder einholte. „Das erklärt noch lange nicht warum du der ganzen Welt den Krieg erklärt hast!"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Er schnaubte. „Nicht einmal fünf Minuten nachdem ich den Kage einen gemeinsamen Feind vorgesetzt habe, haben sie schon begonnen eine Allianz zu bilden. Deine Idee, ein riesiges Bündnis zwischen den Clans zu formen, war gut – du bist nur nicht weit genug gegangen. Dank mir aber kam es zur ersten Shinobiallianz überhaupt. Nicht nur die Clans, sondern [i]_alle_[/i] Ninja aus [i]_allen_[/i] Ländern und allen Dörfern haben in diesem Krieg zusammengearbeitet. Selbst wenn ihre Kage es nun befehlen würden, glaubst du wirklich diese Ninja würden noch einmal freiwillig gegeneinander in den Krieg ziehen?" Madara schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit einem derart starken Bündnis hat das ein-Land-ein-Dorf-System keinen Sinn mehr. Die Daimyo können die Dörfer nicht mehr benutzen um ihre Macht zu verstärken, wenn sie sich weigern gegeneinander Krieg zu führen. Dieses Ereignis wird den Lauf der Geschichte komplett verändern. Nichts wird mehr sein wie früher. Die Welt hat endlich eine Chance... auf [i]_echten_ [/i]Frieden."

„Heißt das du hast einen Krieg provoziert... Obwohl du wusstest, dass du verlieren würdest?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich stellenweise meine Zweifel. Für einen Moment sah es am Ende so aus, als würden sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen die Projektion zu verhindern. Ich habe mir bereits Sorgen gemacht, dass mein Plan [i]_zu _[/i]gut war... Dass niemand dort draußen meiner Macht gewachsen sei. Ich habe gegen alle fünf Kage gleichzeitig gekämpft und sie innerhalb von zehn Minuten besiegt. Allein das ich sie habe am Leben lassen hätte meine wahren Absichten verraten können... Schließlich war es mir bekannt, dass die Hokage mit ihrer Kuchiyose noch viele Shinobi heilen kann. Zum Glück ist es niemandem aufgefallen. Wirklich, als wäre ich so dämlich einem Feind der schon am Boden liegt, einer Senju noch dazu, nicht den Rest zu geben! Ich habe keinen Krieg begonnen, der unmöglich zu gewinnen war. Ich habe ihn einfach nur absichtlich verloren."

„Aber... Aber jetzt bist du tot!"  
>Madara rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin über einhundert Jahre alt, Hashirama, der Tod macht mir nun wirklich keine Angst. Erst recht nicht nachdem ich gesehen hab, wie es hier tatsächlich aussieht."<p>

Hashirama konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

Izuna kicherte wieder und tätschelte beschwichtigend seinen Arm. „Ist schon gut, Senju-san. Ich war am Anfang auch ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Aber naja, was soll ich sagen? Er ist eben ein Genie. Ein Meister der Illusionen und der Täuschung. Das liegt in der Familie."

Hashirama verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde dir das trotzdem nicht so leicht verzeihen. Immerhin hast du so viele Menschen geopfert! Da hätte es sicher auch andere Wege gegeben."  
>„Ah", machte Madara und hob einen Finger, „aber deine Wortwahl impliziert bereits, dass du mir verzeihen [i]<em>wirst<em>[/i]_. _Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich hab alle Zeit der Welt."

„Na wenigstens", erwiderte Hashirama auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, mit dem er Madara seine schrecklich gute Laune verderben konnte, „wirst du hier deine gerechte Strafe erlangen. Du weißt schon, dass du dich nicht ewig vor ihnen verstecken kannst, oder? Vor all den Leuten, die du getötet hast. Sie werden dir dein Le... äh... deinen Tod zur Hölle machen!"

Madara schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und wandte sich scheinbar desinteressiert wieder dem Shogibrett zu.

Izuna sah Hashirama verblüfft an. „Wovon redest du denn, Senju-san? In einer Welt, die rein geistlicher Natur ist... In einer Welt, die nur aus mentalen Bildern besteht... Ist die Person mit der besten Kontrolle über Genjutsu die mächtigste. In dieser Welt... ist Nii-san mit seinem hochentwickelten Sharingan praktisch ein Gott!"

Hashirama wurde blasse. „Nein!"  
>„Oh doch", meinte Madara und kicherte nun seinerseits – der Laut jagte einem einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Die ganze Welt mit einem Genjutsu zu überziehen und alle Menschen darin zu überwachen, zu kontrollieren und wahlweise zu steuern... Im Diesseits ist das sehr schwer umsetzbar, aber hier? Das hab ich doch schon vor Ewigkeiten vollbracht. Hat mich kaum eine Stunde gedauert. Und solange ich nicht an dem Prinzip der Wiedergeburt herumpfusche, ist es auch den Shinigami egal was ich hier mache. Es gibt niemanden, der mich aufhalten könnte."<p>

Mit Schrecken geweiteten Augen sah Hashirama hinauf zum Himmel. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Projektion seines Geistes war, dass er nur sah was er erwartete zu sehen... Doch da, im gleißenden Licht der Sonne, zeichneten sich da nicht dunklere Umrisse ab? Die Umrisse eines rotierenden Sharingans.

Madars höhnisches Lachen klang in seinen Ohren. „Welche Eingebung, glaubst du, hat dich denn so schnell hierher geführt? Ich wollte mit dir auf meinen Sieg anstoßen." Wie aus dem Nichts erschien auf dem Tisch eine Flasche Sake mit drei Bechern.

„Auf die Welt der Ninja", flüsterte Madara dunkel, „erstmals vereint unter einer gemeinsamen Führung."

„Und auf die Welt der Toten", prostete Izuna vergnügt, „vereint unter dem schizophrenen Psychopathen der sich meinen Bruder schimpft."

Hashirama ließ sich elendig auf den dritten Stuhl fallen und stürzte den Alkohol herunter in der verzweifelten Hoffnung er möge ihn seine Lage vergessen lassen. Und doch... Und doch, diese beiden Brüder zu sehen, vereint wie seit den ersten großen Kriegen nicht mehr... den großen Uchiha Madara-sama aufrichtig lachen und gar Witze machen zu hören... Erst als er das sah wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er seinen besten Freund all die Jahre über vermisst hatte. Sicher, was Madara getan hatte war schrecklich. Trotzdem war es ihm gelungen ohne Reue zu sterben. Trotzdem hatte er immer noch Menschen, die ihn liebten und die er liebte.

Was genau sollte an so einem Leben falsch sein?


End file.
